El Proyecto de un Amor
by riona25
Summary: Imaginemos un proyecto que llega como una gran oportunidad para tu carrera, nadie lo rechazaría ¿no? A no ser que debas implicar mucho más que tu tiempo y tu trabajo en él. Tal vez sea tu vida la que quede implicada… para siempre TODAS LAS PAREJAS: JxA,ExB,EmxR,AH,AU,OOC
1. Capítulo 1

**_Disclamer:_ Los personajes los tomo prestados del maravilloso universo que Stephenie Meyer ideó para nosotros. El resto es cosa mía...**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

Esme depositó con cuidado la taza de manzanilla sobre la mesita de centro. Ya empezaba a oscurecer, así que encendió la luz de la lámpara de pié situada cerca del sofá y se sentó. Dio un pequeño sorbo a la infusión y volvió a tomar el dossier que había dejado sobre la mesa. Aquel encargo era el más importante que su empresa había aceptado y era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. Por enésima vez, volvió a revisar aquellos currículum fijándose no sólo en los logros académicos y profesionales de aquellos jóvenes, sino en sus rostros.

-¿Revisando otra vez esas fichas?

-Carlisle –exclamó sobresaltada, al ver a su marido de pié frente a ella. –No te he oído entrar.

Carlisle se inclinó en espera de su beso de bienvenida, tras lo que depositó su maletín al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué tal el día en el hospital? –se interesó ella tomando sus manos de forma cariñosa.

-Muy bien, Forks es un pueblo tranquilo –le sonrió. –Lo más emocionante de la jornada han sido cuatro puntos en la barbilla de un pequeño que se ha caído en el colegio.

-Echas de menos la vida en Washington ¿verdad? –preguntó con cierto pesar.

-Sabes bien que aquello no era vida –rió él en cambio, acariciando su mejilla. –La capital de un país por definición es un completo caos y lo más caótico de todo eran aquellos turnos en urgencias que eran una auténtica locura.

-La verdad es que apenas te veía –reconoció ella.

-Y nuestra idea al casarnos era formar una familia ¿no? Nuestra situación no era la más apropiada para tener al bebé –acarició con suavidad su vientre. -¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?

-Regular –admitió ella. –Hoy he tenido bastantes náuseas.

Carlisle dirigió su vista hacia la infusión. Después se puso en pié para dirigirse a una cómoda y extrajo un bote del cajón.

-¿Te has tomado las gotas? –preguntó observando el recipiente de vidrio.

-No –repuso ella. –Se supone que ya pasó el tiempo de tomarlas –se quejó.

-Para eso están, amor –la regañó aunque sin dureza. Se acercó a la mesa y echó una dosis en la tisana. –Nota que estás inquieta por tu reunión de mañana y te lo hace saber –volvió a sentarse a su lado, ofreciéndole la taza. Mientras su esposa bebía obediente, tomó la carpeta y empezó a revisarla.

-La verdad es que sus expedientes son impecables –asintió Carlisle con aprobación. –Tal vez te preocupa su juventud –supuso.

-No –dijo con rotundidad. –Este proyecto precisa de ideas nuevas, revolucionarias si así lo quieres llamar, nada de tópicos o clichés. Los hermanos Vulturi son muy exigentes en todos los aspectos, pero sobre todo huyen de los convencionalismos.

-Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa? –quiso saber.

-Va a ser un trabajo duro –frunció el ceño –que va a requerir de mucho más que de su tiempo y su dedicación. Deben comprometerse con él al ciento por ciento y, tal vez no acepten las condiciones en las que deberán desarrollar su tarea.

-En cuanto a eso…

-Estoy convencida de que es lo mejor –lo cortó ella. –No es mi intención marcarles un planning o un horario a seguir como si se tratasen de meros operarios. Ellos mismos constreñirán su propia libertad y tiempo para su mejor rendimiento. Nadie mejor que ellos para conocer sus propias limitaciones. Y además, así formarán el equipo que precisa este proyecto.

-Entonces, la decisión ya no depende de ti –añadió.

-En efecto –asintió ella. –El empleo es suyo, si lo aceptan.

.

.

.

.

Bella recogió sus pertenencias de la cinta del escáner. Ya aterrizando, había agradecido el haber traído su abrigo. Tal vez no hacía tanto frío como aquellas nubes grises querían hacerle creer pero viniendo de Arizona donde el sol brillaba los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, la sensación húmeda y su ausencia se verían compensadas por la calidez de la prenda. Abrochó sus botones y rebuscó en el bolso su móvil para encenderlo y revisar la hora; llegaba con tiempo de sobra. Algo caliente le habría venido bien, pero era mejor no tentar a su suerte y acudir directa al lugar de la entrevista. Emprendió el camino de salida, en busca de un taxi cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no recordaba la dirección. Sacó la cartera del bolso para buscar el papel donde la había apuntado, obligándole a apartar la vista de sus pasos. Craso error. Tropezó con la primera persona que se puso a su alcance cayéndole todo de las manos.

-Mi mala suerte no podía abandonarme ni en un día como hoy –masculló entre dientes, agachándose para recoger sus cosas.

Miró de reojo la persona con la que había tropezado y ni siquiera se había inmutado, alejándose ya de allí sin esperar ni un "disculpe" por su parte.

-Bien, Bella, hoy eres torpe e invisible, un cóctel perfecto para conseguir el empleo –susurró para sí misma en tanto seguía recuperando todo el contenido de su cartera.

-Isabella Marie Swan –escuchó una masculina voz aterciopelada a su lado que la sobresaltó. –Discúlpame, imagino que esto es tuyo –continuó.

Bella dirigió la vista hacia el lugar donde prevenía aquel sonido y se encontró con una mirada verde que escudriñaba su rostro y el carnet de identidad que portaba en su mano.

-Sí –respondió medio atolondrada, recuperando el documento que él ya le ofrecía.

-Deja que te ayude –comenzó a tomar algunas monedas y tarjetas que había a su alrededor.

-Que desastre –murmuró ella avergonzada y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-No es para tanto –le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. –Un tropezón lo tiene cualquiera.

Bella quedó fija en su expresión por unos segundos. Encandilada, era la palabra, y seguro que hasta lo miraba boquiabierta. Sacudió la cabeza obligándose a apartar la vista de él, sintiendo como el fulgor de sus mejillas se convertía en puro ardor.

-Gracias –titubeó levantándose rápidamente, demasiado. Teniendo en cuenta el viaje en avión, que no le apasionaba especialmente, que había rechazado el desayuno que amablemente le había ofrecido la azafata y que jamás había visto tan de cerca a un hombre así de guapo en su vida, sucedió lo normal en estos casos… un pequeño e inoportuno vahído.

El joven apreció como todo aquel delicioso rubor que había subido a sus mejillas desaparecía de súbito dando paso a la mayor de las palideces y comprendió su indisposición, apresurándose a tomarla de la mano.

-¿Te sientes bien? –se preocupó.

-Parece que el viaje me ha afectado un poco –repuso ella. –Discúlpame, en seguida se me pasa.

-Ven –dijo con decisión llevándola aún de la mano. –Debe haber una cafetería por aquí.

Sin que pudiera protestar, Bella se dejó arrastrar por aquel encantador muchacho hacia un local cercano. Bien, con su suerte seguro que acababa echándole el café encima.

-Espera aquí –le pidió tras acomodarla en una de las mesas.

Bella asintió y lo observó ir hacia la barra… era imposible no fijarse en su figura. No sólo era atractivo, con ojos verdes deslumbrantes y un cabello cobrizo que tenía un aspecto tan sedoso que invitaba a hundir los dedos en él. También tenía cuerpo de modelo, delgado, aunque bien formado, no el del típico muchacho musculoso que se pasaba la vida en el gimnasio. La definición de dios griego debía acercarse bastante a un hombre así. Al verlo volver hacia la mesa, dirigió su vista a su libro que, de repente, se había convertido en lo más interesante de todo el lugar.

-Romeo y Julieta –lo oyó comentar mientras dejaba dos humeante cafés con leche frente a ellos. Tras sentarse, tomó los azucarillos de la que se suponía era la taza de ella y vertió los dos en el líquido. –El azúcar te vendrá bien para levantarte de nuevo el ánimo –le explicó a notar su extrañeza.

-Gracias –murmuró ella.

-Es uno de tus favoritos ¿no? –sugirió él señalando el libro.

La extrañeza de Bella se convirtió en sorpresa.

-Es fácil de suponer –le volvió a dedicar una de sus medias sonrisas. Su repertorio parecía estar llena de ellas. –Por su aspecto se ve que ha sido leído muchas veces y, además está tu nombre escrito en la portada.

-Bueno, sí –repuso ella con una tímida risa nerviosa, mirando el tomo y comprobando que, en efecto, era fácil llegar a aquella conclusión. Por un segundo había pensado que podía leer su mente o algo así.

-Demasiado trágico para mí –se encogió de hombros él. –Bebe –le ordenó entonces. –Te sentará bien.

Bella cabeceó asintiendo y tomó la taza con las dos manos, acercándola a sus labios. Definitivamente, el líquido caliente hacía efecto.

-Por cierto, Isabella, me llamó Edward.

La taza tintineó en el plato cuando la muchacha la dejó.

-Bella –le rectificó con nerviosismo.

-Bella, entonces. Encantado –le alargó la mano por encima de la mesa, tomándola ella y asintiendo con sonrisa tímida. –Soy de Chicago ¿tú eres de aquí, de Forks?

-No, soy de Phoenix.

-Distintos como la noche y el día –concluyó.

-Sí –admitió ella. –Acabo de llegar pero este ambiente húmedo y grisáceo ya me empieza a afectar.

-Entonces a la pregunta de si es un viaje por negocios o por placer, creo que puedo hallar fácil la respuesta - bromeó él.

-Vengo por una entrevista de trabajo –le confirmó ella sonriente.

-Pues no te lo creerás pero yo también –agregó sorprendido. –Debo estar en las Empresas Cullen a las nueve.

Bella lo observó pensativa un momento y después sacó la cartera de su bolso, sacando la tarjeta donde estaba la dirección del lugar de la entrevista. Tras leerla, se la mostró al joven.

-Antes de sacar conclusiones –la miró él con fingida gravedad. -¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

-Soy Licenciada en Geografía e Historia –dijo un tanto temerosa.

-Haya calma entonces –lanzó un resoplido exagerado como de liberación. –Yo soy Licenciado en Ciencias Medioambientales –le informó. –Imposible que haya competencia entre nosotros.

-Pues sí –respiró también más tranquila ella. No sabía porqué pero le habría resultado duro tener que competir por el empleo con él.

-Quien sabe, tal vez seamos compañeros de trabajo –le escuchó decir como si hiciera eco de sus pensamientos. Bella bajó la vista de nuevo, ese ardor en sus mejillas sólo podía significar una cosa.

-Se diría que ya te sientes mejor –apuntó él observando también aquel rubor. -¿Qué te parece si nos vamos ya? Podríamos compartir el taxi.

-Sí, claro –respondió ella tal vez con demasiado entusiasmo.

-Yo invito esta vez –le dijo Edward, viendo que tomaba su cartera.

-Gracias –aceptó ella. Se colgó el bolso al hombro y siguió el gesto de Edward que la invitaba a caminar con él.

-Perdonad –escucharon una voz a sus espaldas. –Os dejáis el libro.

Un muchacho sentado en una mesa cercana apuntaba hacia donde habían estado sentados hacía un momento. Bella notó que también era bastante atractivo, no tanto como Edward, aunque delgado como él, pero con el cabello de un rubio más claro y un poco más largo y ensortijado.

-Gracias –le dijo Edward quien se apresuró a tomarlo para entregárselo a Bella.

Después la guió hasta la puerta y la abrió permitiéndole el paso.

Aquel muchacho de la mesa sonrió para sus adentros. Parecía que la caballerosidad no era exclusividad de los sureños como él.

Con rapidez sacó aquella idea de su mente y volvió a concentrarse en su café. No estaba en el mejor momento para pensar en cursilerías románticas, aquella entrevista de trabajo era la que debía requerir de toda su atención. Un nuevo proyecto, en un sitio nuevo, aunque fuera una población como Forks era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Ese cambio de aires, de vida en definitiva, le daría ese espacio y ese tiempo que necesitaba para volver a recuperar su rumbo que parecía haber perdido.

Absorto se hallaba en sus cavilaciones cuando una estela en forma de mujer se cruzó por delante de él. Era imposible no mirarla y no entendía como no tenían todos los hombres que se encontraban en aquella cafetería puesta su mirada fija en ella. Con caminar suave, casi etéreo pasó delante de él hacia la barra. Jasper comprobó entonces lo menuda que era, apenas podía apoyar sus codos en ella, aunque no le hacía falta. Con gran agilidad se sentó en un taburete e inclinó su cuerpecito hacia adelante para apoyar sus antebrazos en el mueble, mano sobre mano, casi con elegancia.

Jasper aprovechó que la muchacha estaba ocupada con el camarero que ya se había acercado a ella para observarla un poco mejor. Era de facciones finas y delicadas, como lo parecía su cuerpo. Sí, parecía un cuerpo de niña pero enfundado en ropas de mujer, y a la última moda. Su pelo era negro y corto y despuntado graciosamente, lo que le daba un aspecto de duende. No, de duende no, de hada, porque un halo mágico parecía envolverla.

El joven sacudió la cabeza apartando su vista de ella y tomó con premura un sorbo de café. Estaba haciendo toda una oda a la belleza con una muchacha desconocida para él, una simple mujer encontrada en una cafetería, como si no hubiera más en aquel lugar. Pero no, como ella no. Casi de forma inconsciente su mirada volvió a ella y, esta vez, se topó directamente con sus ojos. Eran de un gris enigmático, como lo era toda ella y lo miraban con curiosa naturalidad, casi con confianza, como si ya se conocieran o se hubieran visto antes.

Parecía ridículo, pero Jasper no podía apartar sus ojos de ella y a la joven no parecía importarle, como si aquello fuera lo más apropiado, lo indicado en ese caso. La vio tomar un último sorbo de su taza y, con igual ligereza que la vez anterior, descendió del taburete.

-Hasta luego –la escuchó decirle cuando pasó por su lado, tras lo que desapareció por la puerta.

Jasper necesitó unos segundos para volver a la realidad. _Hasta luego_, le había dicho y, por un segundo, le pareció que sí, que volverían a verse pronto. Pero no, se dijo. Pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que él volviera a confiar en una mujer. De forma inconsciente se palpó el anular izquierdo, ya casi había desaparecido la marca de la alianza. Lastima que no hubiera pasado lo mismo con el dolor de su corazón.

Se levantó como un resorte de la silla y se echó la mano al bolsillo, sacando algunas monedas que dejó caer sobre la mesa. Salió de la cafetería con paso firme y decidido, como si quisiera dejar allí detrás de sí aquel pequeño instante de debilidad. Su temple volvía a él, dispuesto a enfrentar aquella entrevista como la posibilidad de un nuevo horizonte. Alzó su brazo y un taxi se detuvo frente a él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí a aquel aeropuerto y a su pasado.

-Maldición –masculló Emmett viendo que aquel taxi se le había escapado.

Miró el reloj con nerviosismo. El maldito retraso de su avión iba a hacer que llegara tarde a la entrevista. Oteó entre los coches y nada, tal vez todos los taxis de Forks hacían campaña contra él desapareciendo del panorama.

De pronto, a lo lejos, le pareció ver un testigo verde. Sí, un taxi libre. Miró un momento a su alrededor y no había nadie, ese taxi era suyo. Cuando estaba próximo a él, alzó su brazo; con un poco de suerte llegaría a la entrevista con unos minutos de antelación. El coche se detuvo frente a él y en el instante en que tomó la manilla de la puerta, alguien metió la mano para abrirla con fuerza, tirándolo a él incluso al suelo.

-¡Pero qué haces! –inquirió él enfadado.

-Disculpa –escuchó decir a una mujer que cerraba la puerta y que instantes después habría la ventanilla. –Llego tarde a una cita muy importante –dijo a modo de excusa sacando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Y quién te dice que yo no? –espetó levantándose del suelo.

-Entonces, como se suele decir, las damas primero –le dijo aquella rubia con coquetería.

-¿No se supone que estamos en la época de la igualdad entre hombre y mujer? –casi rió ante aquella caradura.

-Hoy prefiero ser una damisela en apuros y tú el caballero galante que sale en su ayuda –contestó con igual encanto. –¡Gracias! –exclamó tras lo que le dio indicaciones al taxista, haciéndolo arrancar.

Emmett la vio marcharse, atontado. Aquello era una mujer decidida y lo demás tonterías… y al final llegaría tarde a la entrevista.

-Mierda –farfulló. Aquel vendaval rubio haría que perdiera el empleo. Alzó la cabeza entre los coches y vislumbró otro testigo verde. Se arremangó la camisa hasta los codos dispuesto a pegarse con cualquiera por aquel taxi, aunque, para su alivio no hizo falta.

Una vez le hubo dado las indicaciones al taxista, respiró profundamente, soltándose un poco el nudo de la corbata. Bonita forma de llegar a ese lugar y… bueno, bien mirado, ya en la tranquilidad de _su_ taxi, aquella rubia también era bonita… despampanante más bien y eso que no había alcanzado a verla de cuerpo entero, sentada como estaba. Lástima haberla conocido en esas circunstancias, por una mujer así bien se dejaría cazar. Una pena, sí, pero los astros no estaban graciosamente colocados en el firmamento y no era ni el lugar ni el momento para que Emmett McCarty abandonase el cómodo estado de la soltería así que… a otra cosa, mariposa. Se encogió de hombros y miró su reloj; las nueve menos cinco.

-¿Sabe cuánto falta para llegar? –le preguntó al taxista.

-Unos cinco minutos –le respondió.

Definitivamente llegaría tarde y todo por culpa de aquella "princesita desvalida". Simplemente por eso merecía volver a verla, para poder echarle en cara que había perdido aquella oportunidad a causa de su arrebato de femineidad y, quien sabe, una compensación por los daños y perjuicios causados no vendría mal. Rió para sus adentros. No hacía falta que se lo dijera nadie… no tenía remedio ¿y qué? Era un hombre joven, soltero y guapo, según le decían las mujeres. Todas conocían de antemano su alergia crónica hacia lo que era el compromiso y aceptaban la condición, así que todos contentos; así había sido hasta ahora. Aunque, tal vez, por aquella rubia podría hacer una excepción.

-Hemos llegado, señor –le informó el taxista.

Con rapidez, Emmett controló el taxímetro y sacó un billete de la cartera.

-Quédese con el cambio –le decía mientras salía del coche.

Por suerte, le había dejado en la misma puerta del edificio, una gran cartel frente a él anunciaba "Empresas Cullen". Se arregló el nudo de la camisa y atusó su chaqueta. Comprobó que en su reloj aún faltaba un minuto para las nueve.

-Bien –se dijo entrando por la puerta, quedando poco menos que impactado al llegar a la antesala. –Princesa –murmuró para el cuello de su camisa.

La joven lo miró igual de sorprendida que él y le habría encantado enfrentarla, pero no era el lugar ni el momento… la entrevista.

Así que la princesita también acudía tarde a esa entrevista y no eran los únicos aspirantes por lo que se veía. En un sofá cercano una pareja hablaba animadamente, aunque en voz muy baja. Al final de la antesala, apoyada en la pared con las manos tras la espalda una muchachita miraba hacia el frente, hacia donde se encontraba un joven que la observaba con igual interés. No sonreían, ni siquiera se podía descifrar algún tipo de emoción en sus rostros, pero era como si hablasen con su simple mirada.

El sonido de una puerta en uno de los laterales al abrirse los hizo mirar a todos en aquella dirección.

-La Sra. Cullen los atenderá ahora –les dijo con mucha amabilidad.

-¿A todos? –se atrevió a preguntar la joven rubia. Sí que era decidida, pensó Emmett.

-Sí –respondió igual de amable. –Pasen por aquí, por favor.

La sala a la que entraron era espaciosa, decorada de forma muy minimalista y elegante a su vez. Un gran ventanal al fondo le daba gran luminosidad a la estancia, aunque una luz central suspendida del techo iluminaba directamente sobre una mesa redonda, donde habían dispuestas siete sillas, una de ellas ocupada por una mujer.

-Sentaos –les dijo.

Todos obedecieron compartiendo miradas un tanto perplejas, esperando todos como estaban una entrevista individual.

-Como ya habréis imaginado, yo soy Esme Cullen –comenzó si más dilación –dueña de las Empresas Cullen, con sede principal en Washington D.C. Como también sabréis, una parte de estas empresas se dedica a la construcción y toda su rama y ese es el concreto el motivo por el que estáis aquí.

Sin esperar respuesta por su parte, repasó sus rostros una vez más y abrió un dossier que tenía frente a ella, comenzando a leer.

-Mary Alice Brandon, 24 años –le dedicó una rápida mirada para señalarla. -Nacida en Biloxi, Mississipi. Eres Licenciada en Arquitectura y Bellas Artes por la Universidad de Mississippi y fuiste premiada por tu Tesis "la controversia del deconstructivismo orgánico arquitectónico"

Alice asintió mientras recibía por parte de Jasper, quien estaba a su lado, un gesto entre sorpresa y admiración.

-Jasper Whitlock, 27 años –miró hacia el frente el joven al escuchar su nombre. -Nacido en Houston, Texas. Doctorado recientemente en Arquitectura por la Universidad de Texas en Austin y has orientado tu carrera en la especialización de construcción industrializada y prefabricación, con numerosas publicaciones sobre Arquitectura high-tech en revistas de prestigio pertenecientes al gremio.

-Isabella Marie Swan, 24 años –se giró hacia la joven castaña. -Nacida en Phoenix, Arizona. Eres Licenciada en Geografía e Historia por la Universidad Estatal de Arizona y también fuiste premiada por su Tesis sobre la diversidad de los pueblos autóctonos y su problemática territorial.

Edward asintió levemente con su cabeza sonriéndole con aprobación.

-Edward Anthony Masen, 26 años –era su turno. -Nacido en Chicago, Illinois. Eres licenciado en Ciencias Medioambientales por la Universidad de Chicago y realizaste un Master en sostenibilidad y aprovechamiento de recursos naturales en una importante universidad europea.

-Emmett McCarty, 27 años –señaló con un gesto al moreno. -Nacido en Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Licenciado con honores en Ingeniería Civil por el Instituto de Tecnología de Georgia. Hay que mencionar tu reconocimiento por tus trabajos en la investigación sobre la tecnología de los nuevos materiales aplicados a la construcción.

-Y, finalmente, Rosalie Lillian Hale, 25 años. Nacida en Rochester, Nueva York. Licenciada también con honores en Ingeniería Mecánica por el Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts, con especialización en Diseño y Construcción de elementos estructurales.

Leído esto, como si de un ritual se hubiera tratado, cerró el dossier y alzó su vista hacia ellos, cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Lo que acabo de leer son los motivos por los que estáis aquí –empezó a explicarles con voz firme pero amable. –Habéis sido escogidos entre muchos aspirantes en cada una de vuestras ramas porque os considero los mejores y lo mejor es lo que necesita este proyecto para que llegue a buen fin. Abrid los dossiers frente vosotros, por favor –les pidió, obedeciendo ellos. –Ese es el encargo en el que trabajaríais que es, en resumen, un gran Centro Cívico situado en la reserva india de La Push, a las afueras de Forks. El conjunto arquitectónico comprende muchos edificios, algunos tan importantes como una biblioteca, un ayuntamiento, un museo, un centro de salud, centros recreativos… Lo tenéis todo explicado en ese dossier, pero no es difícil entender que va a ser una gran inversión, y toda la responsabilidad para que este proyecto tenga éxito será vuestra.

-Disculpe, Sra. Cullen –intervino Edward.

-Podéis tutearme –le dijo sonriente. –No quiero que me veáis sólo como vuestro superior, estamos juntos en esto.

-A eso me refiero –insistió Edward. –Imagino que tu idea es formar un equipo multidisciplinar.

-En efecto –afirmó ella. –Este proyecto necesita ser estudiado desde muchas perspectivas para que cumpla con las expectativas de los inversores y que haya elegido personas con vuestras capacidades no es una casualidad.

Los muchachos la miraron expectantes a la espera de que terminara de exponer sus pretensiones.

-Por ejemplo, Isabella y tú…

-Llámame Bella, por favor –le pidió ella por lo bajo.

-Está bien –le sonrió Esme. –Bella y tú seréis los que más trabajaréis en el terreno. Quiero que estudiéis la reserva, y sus habitantes. La reserva de La Push no es sólo una reserva india, también lo es ecológica y este proyecto no debe dañar el ecosistema o el entorno en absoluto. Debe incorporarse al paisaje y también a las costumbres de su pueblo. Eso, además, debe estar ligado al aprovechamiento de recursos naturales, desde la luz solar al reciclaje, en lo que tú eres experto, Edward, pero sin dejar de lado el legado y la forma de hacer del poblado, por lo que necesitarás la ayuda de Bella.

-Entendido –repuso Edward, asintiendo los dos.

-Rosalie y Emmett –se dirigió a ellos ahora. –Siendo los dos ingenieros, queda por descontado que trabajaréis juntos. –Ambos se miraron de reojo. –Emmett, propio de tu profesión es la planificación de las infraestructuras de todo tipo, como redes de comunicación, transporte, hidráulicos, entre otros. Pero además, nuestros inversores nos exigen innovación, introducción de nuevos materiales y nuevos sistemas constructivos y estructurales. Para ello necesitarás la experiencia de Rosalie –señaló a la joven. –A estas alturas no hace falta que os explique lo importante que es el funcionamiento estructural en un proyecto.

-No claro –admitió Rosalie.

-Y por último, llegamos a lo más importante, –miró a Alice y Jasper. –Al fin y al cabo, esto es un proyecto arquitectónico.

Esme calló observándolos por unos segundos y tomó aire antes de proseguir.

-Sé que elegiros a ambos es posiblemente la decisión más arriesgada, comparada con vuestros compañeros, porque, sus tareas pueden compenetrarse. Sin embargo, vosotros sois arquitectos, los dos, pero con ideas y doctrinas muy distintas, opuestas por completo.

Esme volvió a abrir la carpeta y buscó entre los folios, rescatando varios dibujos y que mostró al resto.

-Jasper –dijo alzando uno de ellos. –Tu arquitectura puede resumirse en racional, líneas puras y metódicas y que van en busca de una limpieza en el diseño que la puede llevar con facilidad a los sistema prefabricados y, como consecuencia a abaratar costes. Sin embargo, Alice –levantó su boceto, -rompe con todo este formalismo y trata su arquitectura como una escultura, moldeando esas líneas y huyendo del concepto al que estamos acostumbrados. Pues bien –dejó ambos bocetos en la mesa, -en este proyecto quiero ambas cosas, quiero un consenso, un equilibrio en vuestras arquitecturas, que se compenetren. Ambos deberéis dejar parte de vuestro bagaje atrás y abriros a la visión del otro –los señaló alternadamente. -¿Creéis que seréis capaces?

-Sí –asintieron al unísono.

-Entonces aquí va el primero de los requisitos –les anunció. –Trabajaréis en los tres diferentes aspectos que ya he nombrado, pero que deberá confluir en un único punto, poniendo todo vuestro trabajo en común. Nos exigen un diseño atractivo e interesante –se dirigió a Alice y Jasper –pero sin un estudio del lugar y un tratamiento sostenible que lo apoye –señaló a Edward y Bella –y un desarrollo constructivo y estructural para que funcione –miró ahora a Emmett y Rosalie, -este proyecto será uno más entre tantos y debe ser único. Igual que debéis ser capaces de trabajar por parejas, el resultado deberá reflejarse en un todo absoluto, vuestro proyecto ¿me comprendéis?

-Sí, claro –contestaban todos.

-Pero has dicho que éste era el primero de los requisitos –apuntó Rosalie.

-El segundo se refiere a las condiciones de trabajo y donde lo desarrollaréis –prosiguió. –Trabajaréis juntos y viviréis juntos.

-¿Cómo? –se miraron entre sí llenos de confusión.

-Se ha habilitado una casa en la que encontraréis todo lo necesario para que podáis compaginar el trabajo con vuestra vida, porque quiero que lo toméis como algo personal. No como un trabajo en el que vais a la oficina, ficháis y volvéis a casa al oscurecer –negó con la cabeza. –Debéis implicaros y comprometeros al máximo, todo el tiempo que seáis capaces –les pidió, -y si por ejemplo estáis cenando y viene a vuestra mente una idea, una forma, la solución a una ecuación o una combinación de arenas para un nuevo cemento –miró a Emmett, -quiero que podáis desarrollarlo en el momento y no que tengáis que dejarlo para el día siguiente para cuando vengáis a la oficina.

-Ojala la inspiración me llegue trabajando, decía Pablo Picasso –citó Edward.

-En efecto –lo aprobó Esme. –Si vivís separados no estaréis accesibles para poder trabajar juntos si se diera el caso. Aquí deberéis venir regularmente para mostrarme vuestros avances pero trabajareis en casa, siendo dueños de vuestro espacio y vuestro tiempo, y os aconsejo que lo distribuyáis bien. Tenemos tres meses para presentar una primera propuesta a los Hermanos Vulturi.

-¿Sólo tres meses? –preguntó Jasper, -¿para un proyecto tan grande?

-Y me gustaría algo tangible para enseñarles –le ratificó. –Alguna idea desarrollada, tal vez una maqueta de conjunto…

Los jóvenes comenzaron a murmurar con preocupación.

-¿Entendéis ahora la magnitud del encargo? –hizo hincapié Esme.

-Sí –contestó Edward por todos.

-Al final de los dossiers estaría la cifra establecida para vuestros honorarios –les informó, consultando todos dicha página y mirándola un tanto atónitos. –Vuestro esfuerzo bien lo vale, pero si lo aceptáis, he de contar con vuestro compromiso y total dedicación. ¿Qué me decís?

-¿Cuándo nos mudamos? –lanzó Emmett la pregunta haciendo que todos rieran, rompiendo así aquella gravedad en el ambiente que comenzaba ya a pesar.

-Ahora mismo, si queréis –sonrió Esme a su vez mientras los observaba.

Sí, no se había equivocado al elegirlos, como tampoco al imponer aquel peculiar método de trabajo con el que conseguiría sacar lo mejor de ellos. Sin embargo, sabía que era un arma de doble filo porque, del mismo modo, también podría sacar lo peor de cada uno y ese sería el verdadero reto que deberían superar.

* * *

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Aquí os presento mi nueva locura!!!**

**Quiero agradecer a Fabme, Anju, Romy y Pauletta por su apoyo a través del msn para desarrollar mis ideas y presentaros este fic. Las tres últimas, en concreto conocían la trama de este primer capítulo y me han mostrado ampliamente su apoyo para que la subiera y la compartiera con todos… así que aquí está.**

**Sé que es muy distinto a lo que he escrito hasta ahora y espero que le deis una oportunidad. Dependiendo de vuestra respuesta seguiré escribiéndola o no, como comprenderéis.**

**Fanfiction me obliga a poner una pareja en concreto y he elegido a Jasper y Alice, pero quienes seguís mis historias, sabéis que me gusta tratar a todas las parejas por igual, así que no encasilléis mi historia en un JxA por que no será así.**

**Y esto es todo, sólo me queda volver a pediros vuestra opinión. Es lo único que me ayuda a saber si mi esfuerzo vale o no la pena.**

**Besos!!!**

**^3^**


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Desde la ventanilla del todoterreno podía percibirse la inmensidad de aquel bosque y su espesura, tanto que, aun si hubiese sido el día más soleado de la historia de Forks, su denso follaje no habría permitido disfrutar de ni uno de los rayos que el sol les enviase. Bella sintió un escalofrío con aquella sensación húmeda, a pesar de la calidez del interior del coche y de forma inconsciente se restregó los brazos.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Edward por lo bajo, sentado a su lado y asintiendo ella con la cabeza.

–Deberéis tratar de familiarizaros con el paisaje –les indicó Esme desde el asiento del copiloto. –Si no os fijáis bien, os resultará costoso encontrar el desvío hacia la casa –agregó a la vez que Benjamin, un empleado de Esme, giraba el volante a la derecha, adentrándose en un pequeño camino de piedras.

Una exclamación de asombro se alzó entre los jóvenes cuando tuvieron frente a ellos lo que Esme había llamado "casa". _Mansión_ habría sido más apropiado.

–Hemos llegado –les anunció ella, confirmándoles que ese era el fin del trayecto y, aún sorprendidos, bajaron del todoterreno sin apartar los ojos del que iba a ser su hogar durante algunos meses. Era una joya modernista camuflada en aquel paraje natural, lleno de líneas rectas y horizontales, en contraposición con la verticalidad del bosque, aunque buscaba encajar en él adaptando sus colores terrosos y verdosos en sus muros y paramentos, como un camaleón que trata de mimetizar su entorno, dándole en esa búsqueda un toque de vida propia al edificio.

–Benjamin, espérame aquí –le pidió al muchacho, quien asintió con conformidad, apoyándose en el guardabarros del vehículo con los brazos cruzados para aguardar su regreso.

Esme sacó un juego de llaves de su bolso una vez alcanzó la puerta principal y la abrió. La misma esencia que se respiraba en el exterior de la casa se reflejaba en el interior, continuando con el mismo lenguaje en su diseño, pero permitiendo que el bosque que lo rodeaba se extendiese, penetrara hasta más allá de sus muros a través de los grandes ventanales, fluyendo ambos espacios tan distintos con armonía, complementándose.

La planta en la que se hallaban era diáfana, sin obstáculo alguno en toda la estancia a excepción del mobiliario, la cocina a un lado, completamente abierta a ese gran salón – comedor y la escalera independiente situada al fondo.

–En la planta superior hay seis habitaciones y dos baños –les informó Esme. –Dejaré a vuestra elección el cómo elegirlas y ocuparlas. Lo que realmente me interesa enseñaros es vuestro lugar de trabajo –agregó dirigiéndose al fondo de la estancia en el que había varias puertas, abriéndolas una por una.

–Cada una da a un taller diferente y cada uno ajustado lo mejor posible, o eso creo, a vuestras necesidades.

Entre aturdidos y curiosos, los jóvenes se dejaron guiar por Esme. El primer taller, según su indicación, sería el espacio de trabajo de Bella y Edward, con varios ordenadores, mapas en sus paredes de la zona, cartas solares, y decenas de estanterías con libros sobre la historia de Forks y amplia información sobre las especies naturales de la zona. Desde ese mismo taller, pudieron pasar al siguiente, sin tener que volver al salón, estando interconectados unos con otros. Éste era para Jasper y Alice; sendas mesas de dibujo apostadas en el lugar de mejor orientación no dejaban lugar a dudas. Además, al igual que con Edward y Bella, contaban con ordenadores y gran información monográfica. En esta ocasión de sus paredes colgaban posters y fotos de obras importantes de la arquitectura antigua y actual.

–Este será el taller más espacioso –les dijo al entrar al siguiente y último, –pues creo que vuestro trabajo así lo requiere –miró a Rosalie y Emmett.

El lugar, a su vez, tenía dos zonas bien diferenciadas. Para alguien no entendido en la materia, uno de ellos lo habría asemejado a un taller mecánico y el otro a un laboratorio de física y química.

–Si necesitáis cualquier instrumental adicional para ensayos y pruebas, no dudéis en pedirlo –les ofreció. –Además –caminó hacia una pequeña puerta al fondo –en el patio al que dan todos los talleres, también tenéis espacio para acopio de materiales y maquinaria.

Los jóvenes salieron al patio trasero al que ella se refería. Más bien parecía un enorme jardín, con flores, árboles, bancos en los que sentarse tranquilamente y con una gran pérgola destinada al uso que Esme acababa de indicar. Sin duda, a todos les encantó la presencia de aquel lugar, les permitía encontrar algo de aire puro en sus descansos del trabajo y relajarse, sin tener que salir de la casa.

–¿Qué hay tras esa puerta? –le preguntó Edward, señalando una situada en un extremo.

–El garaje –apuntó con normalidad, caminando hacia ella. –No creáis que tengo intención de recluiros aquí –bromeo. –Necesitaréis un medio de transporte, dos en realidad –señaló dos jeep todoterreno.

Ya dentro, accionó un pequeño mando colgado del juego de llaves y una gran puerta al otro lado comenzó a elevarse, saliendo todos por ella, encontrándose de nuevo en la entrada.

–Esto sería la casa a grandes rasgos –señaló a su alrededor. –¿Qué decís? –preguntó expectante, esperando aún su reacción.

–Perdón pero yo es que aún lo estoy asimilando –fue Alice la primera en hacerlo y provocando que todos los demás rieran con aire más relajado.

–Nunca había contado con tantos recursos a la hora de trabajar –admitió Rosalie.

–Creo que ninguno de nosotros –agregó Emmett a su vez.

–Quería el mejor equipo para este gran proyecto –repuso Esme –y esto forma parte de ese equipo. Aún así, imagino que necesitaréis vuestras pertenencias para una estancia tan larga –supuso. –La empresa trabaja con esta empresa de mensajería –les alargó una tarjeta de visita. –Pero, os aconsejo que, en lo que se refiere a ropa y enseres, acudáis al centro comercial de Port Angeles o a Seattle y lo compréis ya que puede tardar varios días.

–Gracias –asintió Jasper, tomando la tarjeta.

–Creo que esto es todo –suspiró Esme. –Y sé que no es poco. Pero hoy tomároslo con tranquilidad, nos vemos mañana en la oficina a las nueve para acompañaros a la zona de proyecto.

–De acuerdo –asintieron todos.

–Por cierto –añadió antes de encaminarse hacia el coche. –En el dossier tenéis, además de los números de teléfono de la empresa, los míos particulares. Con esto quiero dejar patente que estoy disponible para vosotros las veinticuatro horas del día. De hecho –prosiguió, –si continuáis por la carretera por la que hemos venido, a unos doscientos metros encontraréis otra entrada, la de mi casa. De sobra está deciros que podéis venir cuando queráis.

–Entonces tú también tienes que venir a visitarnos –alegó Alice con total normalidad. –Hago unas galletas de almendra estupendas.

Esme rió ante su invitación y miró a los demás, quienes le sonreían concordando con ella.

–Entonces acepto –accedió. –Y ahora sí me marchó –les entregó todos los juegos de llaves y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el coche, ayudándole Benjamin a subir. –Nos vemos mañana –saludó desde la ventanilla, despidiéndose los muchachos también de ella.

–¿Y qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Bella mirando a su alrededor.

–Por lo pronto, opino que deberíamos repartir las habitaciones –propuso Jasper. –Y creo que un sorteo sería lo más equitativo.

Para ser la primera tarea que hicieran juntos, no fue nada mal. En menos de diez minutos, cada ocupante de la casa tenía una habitación asignada.

–Debo ir al centro comercial enseguida –exclamó Alice desde su cuarto, con las puertas del armario, vacío, de par en par.

–Me temo que todos debemos ir –asomó Edward la cabeza por la puerta. –A no ser que mañana queramos presentarnos al trabajo con la misma ropa de hoy.

–Entonces ¡vamos de compras! –aplaudió animada.

–De eso nada –intervino Emmett. –Me niego a pasarme todo el día de tienda en tienda para que os probéis todo el catálogo y que sólo compréis un par de prendas –renegó Emmett.

–¿Y quién ha dicho que queremos que vengáis con nosotras? –se cruzó Rosalie de brazos en mitad del pasillo.

–Necesitareis desfilar con vuestros modelitos frente a alguien –agregó con sonrisa torcida.

–Mi propia opinión frente al espejo me basta y me sobra –lo miró con desdén. –¿Quién tiene las llaves que nos ha dejado Esme? –lanzó la pregunta al aire.

–Las he dejado sobre la bancada de la cocina –se asomó Jasper.

–¡Chicas! –las llamó entonces.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Emmett ceñudo.

–Te recuerdo que hay dos coches –se mofó ella. –Tú no quieres aguantar un día de tiendas y pase de modelitos con nosotras y yo tampoco quiero soportar conversaciones machistas y vuestra forma de babear ante cuanta mujer os encontréis.

–¿Quién babea aquí? –la encaró él, a lo que ella hizo caso omiso. Entró en la habitación de Bella para tomarla de la muñeca y arrastrarla consigo para luego unirse con Alice que ya la esperaba en el corredor.

Los tres muchachos observaron con miradas de extrañeza como desaparecían por la escalera y no fue, hasta que escucharon el ruido del motor alejarse por el camino, que no reaccionaron.

–Creo que voy a pedir un aumento de sueldo –resopló Emmett.

.

.

.

.

–Menudo carácter se gasta la niña –refunfuñaba Emmett mientras el camarero colocaba tres menús del día sobre la mesa. Habían comprado lo básico en un par de tiendas en la avenida principal de Forks tras lo que decidieron quedarse a comer en un restaurante donde servían comida casera.

–No se puede decir que habéis tenido un buen comienzo –se mofó Edward.

–Pues eso no es nada –exclamó él. –Ya me topé con ella en el aeropuerto esta mañana y, ahí donde la ves, me robó el taxi con todo el descaro del mundo.

–Ésa sí que es buena –se rieron los otros dos jóvenes.

–¿Tú ya conocías a Bella? –se dirigió Emmett a Edward.

–No –negó, –también me la he encontrado en el aeropuerto esta mañana. Tuvo un pequeño percance, nada importante, pero me acerqué a ayudarla. Mera casualidad.

Jasper miró su plato pensativo. No sabía si sería una casualidad o no, pero que los tres se hubieran cruzado de alguna forma con la que iba a ser su compañera de trabajo era un hecho más que significativo.

–Pues la verdad, te envidio –lo sacó Emmett de sus pensamientos. –Seguro que te resulta mucho más fácil trabajar con ella que a mí con Rosalie. Miedo me da –ironizó.

–Una profesión poco usual la suya, en una mujer, me refiero –apuntó Jasper.

–Y tan inusual –concordó Emmett. –Cincuenta pavos a que no sabe lo que es una llave inglesa.

–¿A cada uno? –bromeó Edward sin poder contener la risa.

–Tu ríete pero ya verás –sacudía Emmett la cabeza.

–Si Esme la ha elegido para un trabajo como éste será por algo –dijo Edward ahora más serio.

–Aunque, desde luego, con una relación tan crispada como la vuestra, no creo que rindáis mucho ninguno de los dos –agregó Jasper.

–Eso es verdad –se lamentó Emmett. –Tendré que hacer las paces de alguna forma con la furia rubia y, con el geniecito que tiene, más me vale acertar.

–Para ellas suele ser muy importante que nos fijemos en los detalles –comenzó a decir Jasper, con tono monótono. –Lo que normalmente para nosotros pasa desapercibido, para ellas puede ser de lo más relevante.

Edward y Emmett lo miraron extrañados, escuchándolo hablar con tanta propiedad.

–Pero, con mi experiencia, te aconsejo que no te fíes de mi palabra –añadió sin embargo.

–¿Estás casado? –se atrevió a preguntar Edward.

–Me estoy divorciando –repuso sin emoción en su voz.

–Lo siento –le respondió.

–Tranquilo –le restó importancia Jasper. –Decirlo en voz alta hace que parezca que lo estás superando, aunque sea engañoso. De todos modos, en estos casos, lo peor no es el divorcio en sí, sino lo que lo causa.

–Entiendo que te ha dejado ella –tanteó Emmett.

–He sido yo –lo corrigió. –Pero ella fue la que me traicionó.

–No me digas que con un amigo –parecía Emmett molesto.

–Con él no lo consiguió –se rió Jasper en cambio con tristeza y la mirada perdida. –Peter resultó ser más fiel que ella. Pero él fue quien me lo advirtió y, a partir de ahí, descubrí todo lo demás. ¿Vosotros tenéis pareja? –quiso cambiar de tema.

–Yo tenía novia hasta hace poco tiempo –les contó Edward. –Demasiado absorbente, casi no me dejaba respirar.

–Por eso yo no he tenido nunca pareja estable –añadió Emmett con desenfado. –Nada de novias asfixiantes que te exigen el ciento cincuenta de tu tiempo, ni de aguantar sus cambios hormonales y de humor mensuales.

–Estos meses se te van a hacer eternos –se rió Edward.

–No me lo recuerdes –soltó los cubiertos y se echó Emmett las manos a la cabeza con fingida gravedad. –Reconozco que Rosalie es guapísima pero, ¿no os apetecería cambiar de pareja?

Los otros dos muchachos se echaron a reír.

–Yo creo que con Bella me entenderé muy bien –admitió Edward.

–Claro, casi no habla, menos discutiréis –le hizo Emmett un mohín.

–No seas exagerado –rió él. –Sí, es tímida, pero muy inteligente.

–Te gusta, eh –respondió Emmett con tono burlón, levantando las cejas repetidamente.

–Estoy bien con ella, no lo voy a negar –alegó él sonriente. –¿Y tú que opinas de Alice? –miró a Jasper.

–Por lo menos es más simpática que Rosalie –frunció Emmett el ceño.

–No lo sé –se encogió Jasper de hombros. –Apenas la conozco, es pronto para decir nada.

–¿No la conoces? –se sorprendió Emmett. –Cuando he llegado a la entrevista por la mañana y os he visto, habría jurado que sí. Os comíais con los ojos.

–No hay tal cosa –quiso negar él. –Es sólo que también me crucé con ella en la cafetería del aeropuerto esta mañana. En cualquier caso espero llevarme relativamente bien con ella porque seguro que no congeniaremos a la hora de trabajar –se lamentó.

–¿Te refieres a lo que ha dicho Esme? –preguntó Edward. –Discúlpame pero mis conocimientos en arquitectura son bastante limitados.

–Digamos para que me entiendas que ambos tenemos distintos métodos de trabajo y que, además, son del todo incompatibles –le explicó. –Deberemos buscar un equilibrio por el bien de este proyecto.

–Edward –pronunció Emmett con solemnidad. –Te ha tocado la lotería.

–Vamos, no es para tanto –le restó él importancia. –Llévale unas flores a Rosalie y verás como empieza a verte con otros ojos.

–Flores no –repuso meditativo, –pero estoy pensando en otra cosa y para eso me vais a tener que ayudar.

–Lo siento pero me he dejado la guitarra en Texas –bromeó Jasper.

–Pensaba en algo menos ridículo –le hizo Emmett una mueca. –¿Qué tal si les preparamos la cena a las chicas? –les propuso. –A ninguno nos vendría mal que tuvieran un buen concepto de nosotros.

–Para no tener pareja estable, no lo llevas nada mal –se rió Jasper.

–Una cosa es que me sepa la teoría y otra que quiera ponerla en práctica –dijo con picaresca.

–Pues espero que también sepas cocinar porque yo no paso del huevo frito –reconoció Edward.

–Y yo sólo me defiendo –agregó Jasper.

–Con que seáis mis pinches es suficiente –se jactó Emmett. –Cuando terminemos de comer podemos ir al supermercado, he visto uno viniendo hacia aquí.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron. ¿Por qué no? Podría ser divertido.

.

.

.

.

–Se cree muy divertido pero a mí no me la da –rezongó Rosalie mientras se sentaba, dejando una docena de bolsas en una silla cercana. –Es el típico machito que cree sabérselas todas, aunque esta mañana ya le di una lección.

–¿Cuándo? –preguntó Alice extrañada levantando la mirada del menú.

–Llegaba tarde a la entrevista y le he robado el taxi –les contó ella, orgullosa por su hazaña. –Ha dado con su bonito trasero en la acera.

–Entonces, reconoces que te parece guapo –quiso sonsacarle Bella.

El camarero llegó en ese momento para anotar el pedido de las chicas, cortando la conversación.

–No has contestado –dijo Alice con picardía, queriendo retomar la conversación cuando volvieron a estar solas.

–Sí, es guapo –admitió al fin. –Y él lo sabe. Esos son los peores.

–Pareces una entendida en la materia –apuntó Bella riendo.

–No tengo novio, si lo dices por eso –le respondió. –No estoy para aguantar sus bravuconadas, pero a los tipos como Emmett ya me los veo venir desde lejos.

–¿En tan poco tiempo ya te has hecho una idea de cómo es? –se asombró Alice.

–Uno al que le gustan todas –se encogió ella de hombros. –Acabará liándose con la mitad de las mujeres de Forks, si no ya lo veréis.

–En cualquier caso lo que ellos hagan a nosotras no nos incumbe ¿no? –puntualizó Bella, aceptando el plato que el camarero le ofrecía.

–Pues se te veía muy contenta con tu partner –alegó Rosalie con suspicacia cuando el muchacho se hubo marchado, haciéndola enrojecer.

–No la molestes –trató Alice de mediar.

–Me dirás que a ti tampoco te ha impactado tu compañero –sonrió Rosalie con picardía. –Porque eso es lo que me ha parecido cuando he llegado a la entrevista y os he visto. Habría jurado que ya os conocíais.

–A ti también te ha impactado Emmett y por eso estás a la defensiva –desvió Alice su atención de ella.

–Ni loca –rezongó ella, llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

–Lo que esta claro, por el bien de todos, es debemos tratar de entendernos –agregó Bella.

–Eso es cierto, Rosalie –la miró Alice directamente. –Tal vez no te guste Emmett pero vas a convivir con él varios meses. Si vais a estar todo ese tiempo tirándoos los platos a la cabeza, difícilmente podréis compenetraros en el trabajo, lo que acabará repercutiendo en todos.

–Tienes razón –tuvo que admitir ella. –Tal vez estoy exagerando. Y debo reconocer que lo del taxi no es que haya sido muy educado que digamos, aunque deberíais haber visto la cara que se le ha quedado –concluyó haciendo reír a las chicas.

–Pobrecito –seguía riendo Alice.

–De pobrecito nada –negó Rosalie, –es un hombre. Punto.

Tanto Alice como Bella intercambiaron miradas, percibiendo cierto resentimiento en la voz de Rosalie, aunque ninguna quiso profundizar en el tema.

–¿Y tú tienes novio? –le preguntó animadamente Alice a Bella, queriendo deshacer aquel aire denso.

–No –respondió con timidez. –No he sido muy popular entre los chicos, ¿y tú?

–Yo he estado muy ocupada para pensar en ello –respondió con indiferencia. –Además, puede que sea demasiado exigente porque ninguno me parecía el apropiado.

–Tal vez cambie tu suerte –dijo Rosalie por lo bajo.

–Rosalie… –pronunció Alice con sonsonete.

–Al menos habéis tenido más que yo con vuestro compañero –se defendió ella.

–No seas así –la alentó Bella. –Trata de darle una oportunidad, piensa que es por el bien de todos.

–Está bien –resopló ella.

–Se me ocurre una idea –intervino Alice con entusiasmo. –¿Qué tal si esta noche hacemos una cena especial? Para festejar. Un ambiente distendido podría dar pie a que vosotros dos limarais asperezas.

–No sé yo… –titubeó Rosalie. –Además no soy muy buena con las sartenes.

–Yo cocino muy bien –dijo Bella en cambio, –al menos eso dice mi madre.

–A mí tampoco se me da nada mal –alegó Alice sonriente. –¿Te animas, Rosalie?

–De acuerdo –se resignó.

–Entonces, démonos prisa –pinchó Alice en su plato con decisión. –Tenemos que buscar el supermercado.

Finalmente, optaron por preguntarle al camarero que les indicó varios lugares donde podían comprar lo necesario para la cena. Les costó un poco decidirse por el menú pero se decantaron por la carne y la pasta porque, según Rosalie, los hombres eran poco amigos de la verdura y el pescado. Contaban con tiempo suficiente para prepararlo todo pero no tanto como para dar una última vuelta al centro comercial como a Alice le habría gustado así que, tras terminar en el supermercado, volvieron a la casa.

–Los chicos ya han llegado –se sorprendió un poco Rosalie al ver el otro todoterreno en el garaje, pero más se sorprendieron cuando entraron en la casa y los encontraron a los tres enfundados en impolutos delantales y vaciando un montón de bolsas en el banco de la cocina.

En cuanto las vieron llegar cargadas con las bolsas, acudieron a su encuentro para ayudarlas.

–No os esperábamos tan pronto –les dijo Edward un tanto avergonzado.

–¿Se puede saber que hacéis? –preguntó Alice aunque su atuendo no dejaba dudas.

–Queríamos que supierais que estamos muy contentos de trabajar con vosotras así que habíamos pensado en daros una pequeña sorpresa –miró directamente a Rosalie.

–Pero ¿sabes cocinar? –quiso ironizar aunque no pudo, asombrada como estaba.

–Eso dice –respondió Jasper por él. –De hecho la idea fue suya. Nosotros nos íbamos a limitar a ayudarlo.

Emmett sonrió con modestia a lo que Rosalie no pudo menos que asentir.

–Pues nosotras veníamos con la misma idea –subía Bella sus bolsas a la bancada.

–Qué casualidad –le ayudó Edward sonriente.

Bella bajó su rostro. Era matemático: una de sus sonrisas equivalía a sus mejillas coloradas, siendo su rubor directamente proporcional al brillo de sus deslumbrantes ojos.

–¿Qué os parece si lo hacemos juntos? –propuso de repente Alice con gran entusiasmo.

El resto la miró sorprendido.

–Tenemos que trabajar juntos –argumentó ella. –Si no somos capaces de entendernos en algo tan simple como cocinar, mal vamos –rió.

–No me parece mala idea –concluyó Emmett. –¿Qué habíais pensado hacer?

–Unos canapés fríos, solomillos a la pimienta, una ensalada de pasta y tarta de tres chocolates –enumeró Rosalie. –¿Y vosotros?

–Brochetas de verduras, salmón con salsa marinera con ensalada césar para acompañar y macedonia de frutas –respondió Edward.

Se mantuvo el silencio un segundo… tras lo que todos estallaron en carcajadas. Era claro como cada grupo había elaborado su menú pensando en el otro.

–¿Qué tal si lo cocinamos todo? –sugirió Alice.

–¿No será mucho? –frunció Jasper el ceño.

–Podríamos invitar a Esme y su marido –agregó muy animada. –Ha sido muy amable con nosotros.

–En el dossier dijo que estaba su teléfono –apoyó Rosalie su propuesta yendo a buscarlo.

–Decidido entonces –comenzó Emmett a subirse las mangas de la camisa. –¿Quién se apaña en la cocina? –preguntó.

–Alice y yo, sí –respondió Bella por las dos. –Rosalie no tanto.

–Si nos ponemos por parejas, quedará más o menos compensado –expuso Jasper. –Edward y yo por nuestra cuenta podría suponer el tener que pedir pizza para cenar.

–Ya será menos –le sonrió Alice. –Ven –tomó su mano. –Tú y yo nos encargaremos del pescado y la verdura.

Jasper miró durante unos segundos sus manos unidas pero se dejó guiar por ella.

–¿Prefieres los postres o la carne? –le preguntó tímidamente Bella a Edward.

–Tú eres la experta –repuso.

–Experta en cortarme –musitó ella por lo bajo.

–Yo me encargo del cuchillo y tú de lo demás ¿quieres? –dijo él con suavidad. –Creo que le ganaría la batalla a las frutas.

–Eso nos deja a nosotros la carne, princesa –exclamó Emmett en voz alta viendo que Rosalie volvía a la cocina con una tarjeta en la mano.

Por un momento se detuvo. Una cosa era limar asperezas y otra muy distinta cocinar con él. Miró a Alice y Bella que la observaban con preocupación, expectantes y ella captó el mensaje. Por la paz debía aceptar aquello, así que tomó el delantal que él le ofrecía sin rechistar.

Para su asombro, la cosa no fue tan mal. Un poco de organización bastó para no convertir aquella cocina en una batalla campal. Mientras la carne se asaba lentamente y el pescado se cocinaba en el horno, Jasper se encargaba de las ensaladas y Rosalie de los entrantes, bajo estricta supervisión de Alice y Emmett que hacían las salsas y les echaban una mano. Edward y Bella por su parte se encargaron de los postres. Edward decidió encargarse de la macedonia, tratando de salvaguardar la integridad física de Bella y ella se ocupó de la tarta. Habían comprado ya el bizcocho horneado en el supermercado y sólo había que rellenarlo y darle la cobertura. Cuando terminaron, al ser su tarea más sencilla, se encargaron de preparar la mesa. Ya estaba todo servido y Bella terminaba de recoger la cocina cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

–Buenas noches –saludó Esme sonriente cuando Alice abrió la puerta.

–Pasad –les pidió ella. –Nos alegra mucho que hayáis aceptado venir.

–Éste es mi marido, Carlisle –lo presentó.

–Yo soy…

–Jasper –lo cortó Carlisle con tono amable mientras el joven acudía a él para tomar las dos botellas de vino que portaba. –He visto vuestras fichas cientos de veces –le explicó ante su mirada de extrañeza. –Ya es como si os conociera.

–Encantado –le dijo el muchacho. –Buen vino –contempló las etiquetas mientras caminaba a su lado acompañándolo a la mesa.

–Me ha sorprendido mucho vuestra llamada –le contaba Esme a las chicas. –No esperaba una invitación tan pronto.

–Habíamos pensado en hacer algo especial para festejar –respondió Bella.

–¿Y habéis cocinado vosotros? –dijo halagada al ver lo bien preparada que estaba la mesa y lo apetecible de los platos.

–Somos más apañados de lo que pensabas –bromeó Emmett. –Olvidé ponerlo en mi currículum.

–Y también lo graciosito que eres –murmuró Rosalie por lo bajo.

–Eso siempre, princesa –le susurró Emmett pasando por su lado para evitar que los demás lo oyeran, aunque Bella y Alice se percataron, compartiendo ambas una fugaz mirada. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaban, ojalá no echaran a perder la cena y delante, nada menos, que de su jefa.

Sin embargo, al igual que ocurrió con la preparación de la cena, y contra todo pronóstico, la velada fluyó en total armonía y les sirvió a todos para conversar y conocerse un poco mejor.

Así fue como supieron que Carlisle era médico y que trabajaba en el Hospital de Forks y las chicas se emocionaron mucho al saber que Esme ya estaba casi de seis meses. Todos narraron algún que otro retazo sobre su vida; Bella contó que era hija de padres separados, que la mayor parte del tiempo había vivido con su madre y que su padre era sheriff; los padres de Edward, sin embargo, eran pianistas, siendo él también un aficionado a este instrumento, y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en Europa, de concierto en concierto; Emmett, por su parte, era hijo de un constructor y se había independizado de sus padres al entrar en la universidad; el momento más triste sin duda fue cuando Alice les contó que no había conocido a los suyos y que había crecido en un orfanato. Por otro lado, a ella no parecía afectarle en absoluto, narrándolo como hacía con total normalidad, incluso sonriente. Aquello no había marcado su vida, habiendo logrado sus metas al concluir sus carreras, por lo que estaba muy satisfecha. Si que se apagó su mirada durante un momento cuando Jasper les habló sobre su reciente separación, aunque él trato de no darle mucha importancia al asunto, intentando que no decayera los ánimos y se estropease la noche. Todos se mostraban abiertos y comunicativos, conversando animadamente y sin tapujos. Todos… a excepción de Rosalie, que se había limitado a asentir y observar, riendo a un par de comentarios elocuentes. De ella supieron que su madre había muerto al darle a luz y que se había ido muy joven de casa pero, por lo demás, se mostró bastante reservada. Sin embargo, a nadie le resultó extraño, estaba siendo una cena muy divertida, casi de modo inusual por el hecho de apenas conocerse unas horas.

Por desgracia, todo lo bueno toca a su fin y ese fin quedó marcado por el instante en que Carlisle miró su reloj.

–Esme –se dirigió cariñosamente hacia su mujer, –creo que deberíamos irnos ya.

–¿Tan pronto? –se apenó Alice. –¿Ni siquiera os quedáis a tomar una tacita de café?

–Recuerda que después de llevarte al trabajo debo pasar por el mecánico para dejar el coche y tendré que ir andando al hospital –le dijo él a su esposa.

–Es cierto –asintió ella. –Tendremos que salir antes de casa y madrugar más. Lo siento, Alice –se dirigió a ella. –En otra ocasión será.

–¿Qué le sucede al coche? –interrumpió Rosalie con una de sus pocas intervenciones.

–En realidad no lo sé –admitió Carlisle. –Se encienden todas las luces del cuadro de mandos.

–Alice, prepara el café –le ordenó ella. –Enseguida vuelvo.

Con todos mirándola asombrados, Rosalie se dirigió a su taller y salió a los pocos segundos con una caja de herramientas en la mano. Alice se encogió de hombros divertida y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar café e infusiones, haciendo todos especulaciones sobre el comportamiento de la joven.

–No puede ser que esté arreglando el coche –les decía Emmett lleno de escepticismo a Jasper y Edward.

–Pues creo que es su intención –repuso Jasper divertido.

–Me ha parecido ver una llave inglesa en la caja de herramientas –rió Edward a su vez.

–Ni una palabra de eso o me la tira a la cabeza –les pidió Emmett silencio, viendo como Rosalie ya volvía al comedor, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. No habían pasado ni diez minutos de su ausencia. Dejó la caja en la cocina y, al llegar a la mesa, dejó caer una pequeña pieza de plástico sobre ella, cerca de Carlisle.

–Me hubiera gustado saber cuanto te hubieran cobrado por esto –dijo ella con un toque de vanidad. –El coche va perfectamente –continuó ante la expresión atónita de Carlisle. –Se había fundido este fusible y había alterado la electrónica del cuadro de mandos. Sólo había que cambiarlo.

El silencio que se formó en la sala casi se podía palpar.

–Esto sí que es una sorpresa –soltó Emmett y no de un modo muy poco afortunado. Si las miradas matasen, Rosalie le habría mandado con la suya a cuatro metros bajo tierra. –¿Lo aprendiste en la universidad? –continuó él sin embargo con su broma.

–Desmonté mi primer motor de coche a los doce años –dio como explicación, con voz dura.

–Pues no sabes como te lo agradezco –deshizo Carlisle con voz suave la tensión del momento. –Y, tal y como dices, seguramente en el taller me habrían cobrado una barbaridad por algo tan sencillo.

–Sería bueno que comprarás uno de éstos –dijo más calmada, ofreciéndole la pieza. –He utilizado el único que tenías en la caja de repuestos y cuesta menos de un dólar.

–Seguiré los consejos de mi mecánico –asintió él con sonrisa afable.

–Pues creo que ahora sí deberíamos irnos, estoy un poco cansada. –le pidió Esme a su marido. –Gracias por la manzanilla, Alice –sonrió poniéndose ambos en pié.

Los muchachos los imitaron y los acompañaron a la puerta para despedirse.

–Nos vemos mañana en la oficina –dijo Edward.

–Hasta mañana –asintió Esme, cerrando Rosalie la puerta tras ella.

Una vez lo hizo, giró sobre sus talones y buscó con la mirada a Emmett. El joven miró a su alrededor y vio como sus compañeros se alejaban unos pasos de él. Traidores… estaba solo ante la furia rubia.

–No te habrás enfadado –quiso quitarle importancia a su comentario, rezando porque no se les ocurriera a ninguno de los muchachos decir nada sobre la broma de la apuesta.

–Aunque hasta ahora lo hayas creído, las integrantes del sexo femenino no sirven únicamente para llevártelas a la cama –caminó despacio hacia a él, con mirada implacable. –Puede que para ti, yo no sea más que una Barbie Malibú, buena suerte con eso –espetó con desdén. –Pero si tienes problemas para trabajar con una mujer, más vale que llames a Esme para decirle que renuncias al trabajo. Si no, que sea la última vez que pones en duda mi valía profesional.

–No he hecho tal cosa, sólo era una broma –se defendió él aunque ella lo ignoró, caminando directa hacia la escalera y escuchándose a los pocos segundos como cerraba la puerta de su habitación de un portazo.

–No podía acabar de otra manera –se lamentó Alice, mirando a Emmett con desaprobación.

–No es para tanto –quiso rebatirle él.

Bella y Alice compartieron un gesto y, ambas de acuerdo, siguieron los pasos de Rosalie, llegando hasta su cuarto.

–Rosalie –llamaba Bella a la puerta.

–No le hagas caso, es un bocazas –continuó Alice, intentando abrir. –Quita el pestillo y ábrenos.

Pero ella no despegó su rostro de la almohada, hundiéndolo en ella con fuerza para que absorbiese sus sollozos y sus lágrimas.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo!!!**

**Antes de pedir los reviews de rigor jeje quiero agradecer el buen recibimiento que le habéis dado a la historia. No puedo engañaros, me había acostumbrado a escribir historias de "época" por lo que me resulta aún difícil cambiar de registro y me cuesta bastante trabajo escribir este fic, pero espero que poco a poco vaya fluyendo…**

**Ahora sí…. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué tal un comentario para que me contéis vuestra opinión? Como vengo haciendo con mis otros fics, he tratado de contestar vuestros comentarios, pero me he hecho un lío con los correos, borrando algunos sin querer y seguro que se me ha escapado alguna de vosotras. Lo siento U_U no lo volveré a hacer jejeje.**

**Por último, creo que todas las que leéis este fic, también leéis los otros, así que ya sabréis lo del oneshot que escribí para el concurso. Aprovecho para agradecer, a quienes me dejaron su comentario con sus ánimos y palabras de aliento, son muy importantes para mí. Si hay alguien por aquí que no lo había leído y siente curiosidad se llama "Corazón de muñeca" y está en mi perfil ;**–**)**

**Bueno, ya me voy… que plasta soy jajaja**

**Hasta la semana que viene!!! Besos!!!**


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Jasper bajó perezosamente las escaleras mientras bostezaba, atusando sus cabellos. Apenas había conciliado el sueño esa noche, aunque, en realidad ya debería estar acostumbrado. Desde que sucediera lo de María, tenía serios problemas para dormir, incluso Peter le había recomendado que fuera al doctor para que le recetase somníferos, habiéndose negado él. Sin embargo, en su organismo se estaba acumulando el cansancio y aun llevando apenas un día allí, su cuerpo ya empezaba a acusar aquel cambio de clima y de casa.

Aún no había bajado el último escalón, cuando un aroma de café recién hecho llegó a él, al igual que una voz cantarina que susurraba una animada melodía; Alice estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno. Jasper se detuvo curioso a observar. Su cabello despeinado le daba un aspecto dulce e ingenuo, casi infantil aunque su pijama, un sencillo conjunto de pantalón y camiseta de tirantes, enmarcaba de forma exquisita su cuerpo de no tan niña…

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, dejando fuera cualquier idea de ese calibre y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

–¡Buenos días, Jasper! –lo saludó ella sonriente, con su voz igual de alegre.

El muchacho pudo notar que Alice radiaba energía, podía contagiar a cualquiera con su buen ánimo.

–Buenos días –le respondió sentándose en una banqueta, apoyando sus brazos en la bancada.

–Hay café, zumo de naranja, croissants y tostadas –le recitó con voz risueña.

–Veo que no necesitas ayuda –apuntó él divertido. –Café solo, por favor... _y una aspirina_ –pensó mientras se restregaba una sien.

–Deberías limitar el uso del café durante el día y solo hasta las cinco de la tarde –lo regañó ella poniendo una taza humeante frente a él. –Es normal que no hayas dormido bien si anoche te tomaste dos expresos después de la cena.

–Nunca me había afectado hasta ahora –se encogió él de hombros, como si aceptase aquella regañina.

–Pues no pierdes nada con probar –le sugirió, poniendo un plato con un par de tostadas con mantequilla frente a él. –Si finalmente no te ayuda, podrás volver a tu rutina y tomar cuantos cafés quieras. Ya que vamos a trabajar juntos, yo me encargaré –agregó con entusiasmo. –Venden unos descafeinados riquísimos, así que no extrañarás para nada su sabor –prosiguió ella con su alegato, mientras se preparaba un café con leche.

Jasper tomó una tostada y la mordió distraído. Alice acababa de llegar a su vida y ya parecía dispuesta a hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Aunque, en realidad, eso no fue lo que le preocupó, sino el hecho de que a él no parecía importarle… No, no podía pasar otra vez por aquello.

–¡Buenos días, Bella! –cortó Alice sus pensamientos saludando a la muchacha. –¡Buenos días, chicos!

Jasper volteó y vio como los demás desfilaban por la escalera hacia ellos.

–¿Son tostadas lo que huelo? –se frotó Emmett las manos mientras se asomaba a ver lo que hacía Alice.

–Llévalas a la mesa –le pidió ella, obedeciendo él.

–¿Siempre te levantas tan animada? –preguntó Rosalie tomando a su vez la jarra de zumo.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –se ofrecieron Edward y Bella, dándoles ella el café, la leche y los croissants. Luego tomó la taza de Jasper y, con un gesto de su cabeza y una sonrisa, le pidió que se sentara a la mesa, a lo que él obedeció, como hipnotizado.

–Deliciosas –apuntó Emmett sobre las tostadas.

–¿Podrías no hablar con la boca llena? –lo miró de reojo Rosalie. –Y a ver si mañana te salen a ti igual… hombre eficiente –añadió con retintín.

–De eso no te quepa duda –alegó con suficiencia. –¿Deseáis algo especial para el desayuno, princesa? –agregó con tono solemne. Si los demás no hubieran sido testigos de lo que sucedió la noche anterior, hubieran jurado que no era cierto. Esos dos parecían no haber discutido jamás o, al contrario, era como si esa discusión fuera parte de la normalidad… parte de su rutina.

–Con que no se te quemen basta –repuso ella bebiendo de su zumo.

–¿Y qué tal si tú estás ahí para que eso no suceda? –la provocó él.

Rosalie soltó el vaso dispuesta a responderle y no de muy buenas maneras.

–Pues ésa es la idea –la cortó Jasper.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió molesta, casi ofendida de que siguiera su juego.

Entonces, Jasper extrajo un folio del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de su pijama y lo desdobló encima de la mesa.

–He hecho una especie de planning –le explicó entonces él.

–Te tomas muy en serio lo de las horas extras –apuntó Emmett divertido.

Jasper sonrió ante su ocurrencia y prosiguió.

–Habría que establecer unos turnos para cocinar y hacer el resto de tareas como ordenar la casa o hacer las compras –les señaló el horario. –Visto que vamos a trabajar en parejas, sería bueno que esto lo hiciéramos de la misma forma.

–A mí me parece buena idea –asintió Edward.

–Sí, si partimos los equipos, tal vez una sola persona no pueda rendir lo suficiente –lo apoyó Bella mientras tomaba un cuchillo para ponerle un poco más de mantequilla a su tostada. Sin embargo, el tacto de unos dedos se lo impidió. Edward se lo quitó de la mano, para coger también la tostada de la otra y untarle él mismo la mantequilla. –Gracias –le susurró por lo bajo, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Edward y sintiendo ella el ardor de sus mejillas como inmediata consecuencia.

–Déjame ver –tomó entonces Emmett el horario. –Hoy nos toca hacer la cena, princesa.

–Qué emoción –respondió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Es mutuo –le guiñó él el ojo.

–En fin –quiso cambiar de tema resignada. –Será mejor que vaya a vestirme. Me encanta esta casa pero, que solo tenga dos baños…

–¿Pero si aún falta una hora para las nueve y la oficina está a diez minutos de aquí? –miró Emmett su reloj, extrañado.

–Eso deja cincuenta minutos a repartir entre tres mujeres –puntualizó Rosalie quien ya dejaba sus cosas en la cocina. –¿O nos vais a prestar vuestro baño?

–Siempre me he preguntado qué hacéis las mujeres en el cuarto de baño para que necesitéis tanto tiempo –cuestionó divertido.

–Sea lo que sea, os encanta el resultado, ¿verdad? –repuso, apoyándose en la barandilla con desenfado.

–Touché –concordó, alzando Emmett ambas manos en gesto de rendición.

–Pues ya que eres tan comprensivo –dijo ella ya desde mitad de la escalera, –sé bueno y friega tu solito los trastos del desayuno.

–Como deseéis, princesa –elevó el tono de voz para que lo oyera, habiendo desaparecido ya Rosalie por el corredor.

Concienzudamente, comenzó a recoger todas las cosas del desayuno para llevarlas a la cocina, hasta que sintió la mirada de cuatro pares de ojos sobre su nuca, atónitos como estaban por la escenita que acababan de presenciar.

Entonces se detuvo y los miró, lanzando un suspiro casi lastimero.

–En el fondo me adora –alegó con aire interesante.

–¡Del mismo modo que tú a mí, idiota! –resonó la voz de Rosalie desde la planta superior.

§ ~ * ~ §

Porsche rojo último modelo, rolex de oro, traje de Armani de mil dólares y zapatos de piel a juego… Signos inequívocos de que era un hombre exorbitantemente rico y descaradamente seguro de sí mismo, que odiaba pasar desapercibido. Obvió la señal de prohibido y aparcó en una zona reservada a los empleados de la empresa. Muchos de sus amigos se sorprendían de que no tuviera chófer pero, quién se iba a negar el lujo de conducir una belleza como ésa. Cerró la portezuela y atusó las pocas arrugas de su americana blanca y se dirigió a la entrada principal, pasando por delante del mostrador de la secretaria sin mirarla siquiera.

–¿Señor? –trató de detenerlo ella.

–No es necesario que me anuncies, la señora Cullen me conoce bien –agitó su mano con desinterés continuando con su camino. Con esa seguridad que lo caracterizaba y, sin llamar a la puerta, entró en el despacho de Esme.

–Tranquila, Angela –la escuchó mientras hablaba por teléfono con la muchacha que acababa de sortear. –Está todo bien.

–Eficiente tu empleada –se mofaba cuando, de repente, tras él irrumpió en la sala Benjamin, con otro muchacho.

–¿Hay algún problema, Esme? –preguntó el joven mirando a aquel individuo con recelo.

–Y rápidos –masculló divertido por lo bajo.

–No hay de qué preocuparse –trató de tranquilizarlos ella.

–En cualquier caso, estaremos fuera por si nos necesitas –informó el otro joven.

–Gracias Mike –asintió ella, yéndose los dos muchachos, aunque reticentes.

–¿Aún mantienes esa costumbre de que tus trabajadores te llamen por tu nombre y te tuteen? –preguntó sarcástico.

–Como bien has dicho, Laurent, trabajan para mí, no son mis esclavos –repuso ella con tono mordaz.

–Lástima que no esté del todo de acuerdo contigo –dijo con simulado pesar.

–Y no es lo único en lo que no lo estamos, por suerte –puntualizó ella. –¿Qué demonios quieres?

–Cuánta hostilidad –ironizó mientras tomaba asiento cómodamente.

–Puedes sentarte –agregó ella a su poco disimulado descaro.

–Gracias –rio él.

–Si esperas que te ofrezca un café antes de explicarme qué haces aquí, te aconsejo que vayas a la máquina a por él, como hacemos todos.

–No es necesario –sonrió burlón. –Por cierto, enhorabuena por tu embarazo –la señaló, –y por tu nuevo proyecto.

–Bingo –se sonrió ella confiadamente. –Ya sabía yo que no venías a saludar.

–Los negocios son el motor de mi vida –asintió él.

–Negocios sucios –apostilló ella.

–No exageres –le restó él importancia. –Digamos que me gusta jugar en el límite, pero, es que, quien no arriesga, no gana.

–Por eso estuviste a punto de hacer quebrar esta empresa mientras mi padre estuvo al frente –agregó ella con sequedad.

–Que en paz descanse –se santiguó él con fingida gravedad.

–¿Cómo te atreves a frivolizar sobre su muerte cuando tú fuiste el causante? –alzó ella la voz.

–¿Yo? –se hizo el sorprendido. –Tu padre sufrió un infarto que su débil corazón no pudo soportar, ¿o es que tu querido maridito no te lo explicó con suficiente claridad?

–No metas a Carlisle en esto –se comenzó a exasperar.

–Puedo imaginarme su insufrible rostro amable diciéndote "hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido" –prosiguió haciendo una mueca burlesca.

–Ningún corazón habría soportado una traición como la tuya –lo culpó. –Eras como un hijo para él.

–Y, en consecuencia, como un hermano para ti, ¿no? –insinuó él.

–Fue por eso por lo que lo hiciste ¿verdad? –lo encaró. –Porque lo elegí a él en vez de a ti.

–No es más que un medicucho relegado a un hospital de pueblo –escupió con desprecio.

–Es un gran médico y, sobre todo, un hombre honrado –lo defendió ella, –cosa que no se puede decir de ti.

–Que jamás te dará lo que mereces.

–Me ofendes –ironizó ahora ella. –Solo a una prostituta le bastaría con lo que tú le puedes ofrecer a una mujer, es decir, dinero y nada más.

–Tú y tu romanticismo –se burló él. –Ahora es cuando me dices que lo más importante es el amor.

–Por supuesto –repuso con firmeza, mientras acariciaba su vientre, jactándose del rictus contrariado de Laurent.

–Yo te ofrezco poder –agregó molesto.

–Creo que tengo más que suficiente –alegó segura, –y tú también lo crees, si no, no estarías aquí.

–Tienes razón –admitió riendo.

–Así que volvamos al motivo de tu visita que es…

–Tu proyecto con los Vulturi –apostilló.

–¿Qué pasa con eso? –quiso saber, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

–Sé que tu empresa es capaz de desarrollarlo sobradamente –se explicó, –pero si trabajásemos juntos podría convertirse en el proyecto más prestigioso de la zona oeste.

–Pretendes que me asocie contigo –sugirió con incredulidad.

–Sabes que tengo influencias –argumentó. –Eso nos facilitaría el camino a la hora de conseguir los permisos…

–Con sobornos –lo cortó ella.

–Yo lo llamo incentivos –se encogió de hombros.

–Tu desfachatez no tiene límites –negó ella con la cabeza. –Después de todo lo sucedido aún tienes el suficiente cinismo como para venir a proponerme esto.

–Da gracias a que vengo a proponértelo –alegó él entonces.

Esme lo observó en silencio un momento, aquellas palabras tenían mayor significado del que parecía.

–¿Me estás amenazando? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–Solo te lo estoy advirtiendo, Esme –contestó de forma ambigua. –Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que consigo todo lo que me propongo.

–Todo no –sentenció ella alzando su barbilla.

–Contigo no puse en juego todas mis cartas –sonrió con malicia.

–Ah, pero ¿jugaste alguna? –preguntó ella con desdén.

Laurent se puso en pie con las facciones endurecidas, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

–No te conviene negarte –insistió.

–¿Por qué no? –lo miró Esme desafiante desde su butaca, aguantando estoicamente su mirada.

El timbre del teléfono rompió la tensión del momento. Sin apenas despegar la vista de él, Esme tomó la llamada.

–¿Sí, Angela? –le respondió. –Diles que pasen.

Laurent la miró con extrañeza mientras colgaba.

–¿O es que tienes algo más que decirme? –le cuestionó.

–¡Buenos días, Esme! –irrumpió la alegre voz de Alice en la sala mientras los seis jóvenes entraban, deteniéndose un tanto confusos al ver que no estaba sola.

–Angela nos dijo… –trató de excusarse Edward en nombre de todos.

–Tranquilos –lo interrumpió Esme. –El señor Laurent ya se iba, ¿verdad? –lo miró con declarada intención.

Laurent masculló algo entre dientes, mirando a los recién llegados de pies a cabeza lleno de rabia.

–¿Y este ramillete de novatos es tu equipo? –escupió.

Emmett tuvo toda la intención de responderle pero Esme se puso en pie, indicándole con su mano que no lo hiciera.

–Es el que mi empresa necesita para que este proyecto se convierta en… –hizo ademán de recordar, –el más prestigioso de la zona oeste –sentenció con intencionada sonrisa. –Ahora, si nos disculpas –le indicó a salir.

–Sabrás de mí –farfulló antes de abandonar la sala.

–¿Quién era el maniquí? –preguntó Emmett con socarronería.

–Alguien por quien no vale la pena malgastar ni un solo pensamiento –respondió tratando de restarle gravedad al asunto. –¿Listos para enfrentaros por primera vez con vuestro desafío?

Los muchachos asintieron animados y, contagiada con su entusiasmo, salió del despacho guiándolos, dejando tras esa puerta el mal rato. Las chicas insistieron en ser ellas quienes la llevaran así que su todoterreno iba por delante, mostrando el camino. No tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar a la reserva, aparcando en un claro situado a la entrada.

–Gracias –le dijo Esme a Edward, que se apresuró a ayudarla a descender del coche.

–¡Esme! –se acercó una figura masculina en silla de ruedas a ellos.

–Jefe Black –le sonrió ella, extendiéndole su mano para saludarle, y aceptándola él.

–Creí que cuando me pediste que te tutease, sería algo mutuo –dijo como reproche, asintiendo ella como aceptación.

–Chicos, éste es Billy Black, el jefe de la tribu –lo presentó. –Ellos son Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Bella, mi equipo.

–Encantado –los saludó uno por uno. –Pero, por favor, no penséis en mí como en un jefe indio con un gran penacho de plumas en la cabeza –les dijo, haciéndolos reír a todos. –Soy más bien como un alcalde.

–¿Venías a conocer a mi equipo? –le preguntó Esme.

–En realidad, vengo a pediros un favor –frunció él los labios.

–Tú dirás.

–Sabiendo que hoy nos visitaríais, he convocado una asamblea –le informó. –Sabes que hay mucho escepticismo por buena parte del poblado, por ignorancia más que por otra cosa y me gustaría que conocieran las intenciones de este proyecto de primera mano –le explicó. –Por otro lado, no estaría de más que también os conocieran a vosotros en primera instancia, de frente, y no que os vean rondándoles, husmeando como extraños.

–Me parece muy buena idea –concordó Esme, sonriendo Billy con alivio.

–Con que les dirijas unas palabras, será suficiente.

–No te preocupes, yo me encargo –posó su mano en su hombro, afable. –¿Vamos?

Billy les hizo un gesto invitándoles a acompañarle al lugar de la asamblea, notando Edward como Bella se quedaba un tanto rezagada.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó notando su extremada palidez.

–No se me da nada bien eso de los discursos públicos –le confesó con voz temblorosa.

–Tranquila –le dio un breve apretón en la mano tratando de infundirle confianza. Desde luego hizo desaparecer su palidez, quedando sustituida por un precioso, para él, e inoportuno, para ella, rubor en sus mejillas.

No anduvieron mucho hasta que llegaron al lugar de la asamblea. Parecía una simple cabaña, de madera y con la cubierta a dos aguas, típica, aunque era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a la mayoría del poblado allí. Acompañados por Billy, cruzaron la gran estancia que la formaba, entre miradas escrutadoras y murmullos. Al llegar al fondo, Billy se adelantó unos pasos y alzó ambos brazos, tomando todos asiento en el patio de butacas que se había previsto con sillas plegables y creándose el silencio al instante.

–Todos sabéis por qué estáis aquí –pronunció con serena voz. –Honradme y escuchadles.

Entonces, Billy le pidió con un gesto a Esme que se adelantara, quedando él un paso por detrás, otorgándole y mostrándole así al pueblo que contaba con su reconocimiento y respeto.

–Buenos días a todos –comenzó ella. –Soy Esme Cullen, aunque la mayoría ya me conocéis, habiéndonos visto en el pueblo. Quiero agradecer al Jefe Black la oportunidad de dirigirme a vosotros y hablaros sobre el próximo proyecto que se realizará en la reserva y que sé que tanto os preocupa. Por todos es sabido que los terrenos que se van a ocupar han sido cedidos por el Estado de Washington para su desarrollo bajo ciertas normativas y que yo me encargaré personalmente de que se cumplan. Los componentes de mi equipo –miró un momento a los muchachos, –son todos expertos en su campo, que no os engañe su juventud, y todos están concienciados sobre la importancia de que este proyecto se lleve a cabo con transparencia y siempre dentro del marco legal, aunque, sobre todo, salvaguardando la identidad de vuestro pueblo y perjudicando lo menos posible su hábitat. En concreto, la señorita Swan y el señor Masen –señaló a Bella y Edward respectivamente, quienes asintieron con aceptación, –se encargarán de realizar los estudios e investigaciones pertinentes para que así sea y serán los que tengan un contacto más directo con vosotros.

Esme hizo una pausa y giró su rostro, indicándoles con su silencio que esperaba unas palabras por su parte. Bella azorada, miró hacia Edward quien, como hiciera anteriormente, aunque de forma inapreciable para los demás, apretó levemente su mano.

–Tanto para mí como para la señorita Swan –pronunció con alta voz, –es un honor poder participar en un proyecto de tal envergadura –asintió Bella con la cabeza, secundando sus palabras. –Cumpliremos con nuestro compromiso, al igual que todos los que forman este equipo, para que este proyecto se introduzca en vuestras vidas y en este lugar de forma inocua y nada agresiva, con respeto y, tal y como ha dicho la señora Cullen, protegiendo vuestros intereses.

Esme le sonrió ampliamente agradeciendo su intervención.

–Este proyecto es para vosotros, por lo que estaremos dispuestos a escuchar todas y cada una de vuestras inquietudes –continuó ella. –Podéis hacérnoslas llegar a través del Jefe Black o directamente a nosotros en las numerosas visitas que haremos aquí.

–Además –intervino Billy. –Se colgará aquí mismo a exposición pública todo el programa del que va a constar este proyecto para que tengáis toda la información de primera mano y que entendáis que no hay motivos para desconfiar –alegó con cierto tono de reproche. –Tenéis que entender que el progreso no tiene por qué estar reñido con las tradiciones, pueden complementarse si se trabaja por ello, y esa es la intención de Esme. Honrad la memoria de nuestros ancestros y dad paso al futuro, facilitando con vuestra colaboración y aceptación que pueda ser así. Gracias a todos.

Dicho esto, los asistentes rompieron en aplausos, acercándose algunos curiosos a hablar con los muchachos.

–Muchas gracias, Esme –le agradeció Billy.

–Ojalá surja efecto –esperó ella.

–No faltan los acérrimos a las costumbres –se lamentó él, –pero no pasaría de una pataleta. ¿Queréis ir ahora a la zona? –quiso saber.

–Es la idea –respondió ella.

–Me encantaría acompañaros pero… –miró su silla de ruedas.

–No te preocupes, Billy.

–De todas formas, quiero que os acompañe alguien –insistió él. –¡Jacob! –llamó a un muchacho que había estado observando lo ocurrido un tanto apartado, apoyado en una pared lateral. Era de piel morena, al igual que su largo cabello, de cuerpo bien formado y facciones endurecidas.

–Sí, papá –se acercó él.

–¿Conocías a mi hijo?

–Encantada, Jacob –le extendió ella su mano, aceptándola él.

–Quiero que los lleves a la vaguada –le indicó su padre.

–¿Quiere que los lleve ahora? –le preguntó a Esme sin apenas emoción en su voz.

–No me hables de usted –le pidió ella risueña. –Y sí, si puede ser, nos gustaría ir ahora para una primera toma de contacto con el terreno.

–Está bien –asintió, interrumpiéndole un leve timbrazo de su teléfono móvil.

–Lo siento, ¿podrías disculparme un momento? –se lamentó él.

–Claro que sí –accedió ella, girándose hacia su padre para continuar su conversación.

Jacob se alejó un par de pasos sacando el móvil de su bolsillo.

"En la parte trasera" –leyó.

Mirando a su alrededor con cierto recelo y asegurándose de que nadie se percatara, salió del edificio de la asamblea y caminó hasta la parte de atrás.

–¿Es que te has vuelto loco? –le reprendió al autor de aquel mensaje.

–Cálmate, Jacob –rio entre dientes su interlocutor.

–¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? –insistió. –Si me descubren, adiós a tu plan.

–Ya procurarás tú que no sea así –ironizó. –¿O no quieres que tu papaíto se levante de esa silla de ruedas?

–¿Qué demonios quieres, James? –se impacientó Jacob.

–Asegurarme de que todo está bien –se cruzó James de brazos. –Que no te haya dado un ataque de buenos principios.

–Yo también tengo mis motivos como tu jefe para no querer que ese proyecto siga adelante –le aseguró.

–Te podrás comparar tú con él –rio con desdén.

–Si no te parezco suficiente, búscate a otro –lo encaró.

–Serás un gran Jefe para tu tribu –alabó su valentía aunque con sorna. –¿Cuándo tendrás algo para mí?

–Mi padre me ha pedido que les haga una guía turística –habló con hastío. –Pero que te quede claro que necesitaré algo más de margen. No quiero precipitar las cosas y que se vaya todo al traste por culpa de que me estés agobiando cada diez minutos.

–Cuidadito con lo que dices –lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta.

–Lo mismo te digo –no se amedrentó él. –A ninguno de los dos nos conviene estar en desacuerdo ¿verdad? O, quieres que le hable a Esme de las intenciones de Laurent, tu jefe. Seguro que le resultan muy interesantes.

–Está bien –lo soltó de golpe. –Pero te lo advierto –alzó su dedo –quiero algún avance, pronto.

–Sé dónde encontrarte –apuntó con seguridad.

James le lanzó una última mirada de fastidio antes de marcharse y Jacob lo observó alejarse de allí. Volteó para hacer lo mismo cuando una figura frente a él se lo impidió.

–Leah…

–¿Así que esto era lo que te traías entre manos? –le reprochó ella duramente.

–Cállate –le pidió él.

–¿Qué me impide no ir a tu padre y contarle todo? –continuó ella.

–El hecho de que tú tampoco estás de acuerdo con ese atropello –argumentó él.

–Pero otros modos habrá –quiso disuadirlo.

–¿Cuáles? –demandó. –Esa gente tiene el permiso de las autoridades para ese proyecto, nos neguemos nosotros o no, porque, por mucho que quieran convencernos, poco les importa nuestra forma de vida. Vendrán con sus excavadoras y se lo llevarán todo por delante, los árboles, los animales, todo el ecosistema se vendrá abajo con su contaminación, todo quedará devastado.

–¿Lo haces por eso o por dinero? –lo miró con suspicacia y dándole así a entender que había escuchado toda la conversación.

–Leah –la tomó por los hombros. –Sabes que con una intervención mi padre podría curarse pero que nuestro seguro médico no la cubre y yo jamás reuniría ese dinero para poder costearla.

–No sé, Jacob –vaciló ella. –Dicen que ese Laurent es un mafioso.

–Ya será menos –quiso restarle importancia. –Además yo no voy a hacer nada, les daré información, algo que podría hacer cualquiera. Lo que ellos hagan con ella es cosa suya.

–Pero…

–Tengo que irme –la cortó. –Tengo que hacer de guía turístico –añadió con resignación.

–¿Te veré luego? –vaciló un instante.

–Iré donde los muchachos. Pásate por allí si quieres –se encogió de hombros. –Pero recuerda, de esto ni una palabra a nadie ¿de acuerdo? –tomó su barbilla, asintiendo ella. –Porque, entonces, sí que me pondrías en peligro.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Jacob ya se había marchado.

Leah se mordió el labio, insegura. Lo más sensato era hablar con Billy, la idea de Jacob era una locura pero… ¿realmente lo pondría en peligro si lo hacía? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, la simple posibilidad ya la enfermaba, debía callar. Aunque, habiéndoselo pedido él ya era motivo suficiente para hacerlo. Si él se lo pedía, callaría, siempre.

* * *

**Segunda actualización de la semana... no os podréis queja eh!**

**Bueno, quiero aprovechar para daros una buena noticia... voy a ser mami! Estoy de poquitas semanas, apenas cinco, y me enteré hace poquitos días. Lo malo, entre comillas, es que estoy marcando un poquito, aunque no es sangre y me han dicho que es normal, que no me preocupe, pero igual me estoy medicando y estoy en reposo. Me han hecho una ecografía y todo parece estar bien, aunque me dicen que el saquito es muy pequeñito, tal vez porque estoy de poquitas semanas. Las que tengan bebés pues imagino que sabrán de que hablo, me han dicho que puede ser normal pero yo igual estoy un poquito preocupada. El jueves que viene me hacen otro ultrasonido y veremos cómo estamos. Ya os contaré.**

**Espero que me entendáis si tardo un poquito más en actualizar ok? Por lo pronto, que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo.**

**Besos!**


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

-¡Esto es precioso! -exclamó Alice dando una vuelta sobre sí misma con los brazos abiertos. -El susurro de los árboles, el fluir del agua, incluso esta neblina que parece envolver todo, adormeciéndolo. Es pura poesía.

-Y un verdadero quebradero de cabeza para ti -le susurró Emmett a Jasper, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que la joven lo escuchara, quien le sacó la lengua como respuesta.

-Te aseguro que tu racionalidad y tu amor por las líneas puras están a salvo conmigo -se acercó a Jasper sonriente, tomando una de sus manos. Jasper comprobó asombrado que, a pesar de su delicado tamaño, se acoplaba perfectamente con la suya -Vamos a aquella zona de allá -la vio señalarle para, al instante, arrastrarlo con ella.

Jasper le lanzó una última mirada de complacida resignación a Emmett quien veía divertido como Alice se llevaba al muchacho con ella sin que él pudiera, o quisiera, hacer algo por impedirlo. Aún se estaban alejando cuando sintió una amistosa palmada en la espalda.

-El nuestro va a ser un arduo trabajo -volteó para encontrarse con Edward. -Mucho más de lo que imaginaba.

-El medio ambiente no es lo mío pero reconozco que este paisaje es impresionante -le dio la razón.

-Una verdadera joya ecológica -puntualizó Edward. -Vamos a tener que esforzarnos mucho para conseguir ser respetuosos y no dañar el ecosistema.

-De eso se trata ¿no?

-¿Alguna idea? -preguntó al ver su seguridad.

-De entrada ya he descartado la utilización de cierto tipo de materiales que sin duda serían inapropiados -le explicó. -Pero antes de venir aquí estaba trabajando en el desarrollo de uno nuevo que creo que se podría ajustar a nuestro proyecto, aunque necesitaré la ayuda inestimable de Rosalie para comprobar si es factible el utilizarlo en una posible estructura -agregó con declarada intención, dado que la muchacha pasaba cerca de ellos.

-¿Estás reconociendo que me necesitas? -inquirió ella con sarcasmo.

-Siempre -repuso él con una gran sonrisa.

-Qué castigo -resopló ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pues, ¿qué te parece si comenzamos las sesiones de tortura esta tarde? -sugirió él sin que su encantadora sonrisa abandonara su rostro.

-Si no hay más remedio -se encogió ella de hombros caminando hacia donde estaba Esme.

-Entonces no olvides que tenemos una cita -añadió antes de que se alejara, haciéndole ella un gesto con su mano como aceptación.

-Me encantaría ver eso -se mofó Edward, -pero debería tomar vuestro ejemplo y ponerme también manos a la obra.

-Aunque parece que tendrás que hacerlo solo -insinuó Emmett con malicia. -Un guapo nativo te está quitando el puesto -señaló unos metros por detrás de ellos, donde se encontraban Bella y Jacob hablando animadamente.

-Bella debe documentarse a cerca de las costumbres de su gente y él puede darle esa información de primera mano -le explicó Edward tratando de mantener un uniforme y calmado tono de voz.

-Sí, sí -asintió Emmett, -pero, en cualquier caso, ésta es la típica situación en la que me pregunto por qué no tenemos ojos en la nuca. Esta noche vas a tener tortícolis por estar girando el cuello cada tres segundos.

Edward resopló de mala gana.

-Tranquilo que yo te apoyo -se hizo Emmett el condescendiente. -A mí tampoco me cae bien.

Edward no pudo impedir lanzar una risotada.

-Eres increible.

-Pero si es verdad -le reiteró. -A ver, ¿qué hace aquí? Nada. Supuestamente iba a enseñarnos todo esto y no ha hecho otra cosa que hablar con Bella.

-¡Jacob! -escucharon a Esme a unos cuantos metros de ellos llamar al muchacho.

-Nuestra jefa salvó el día -le guiñó Emmett el ojo. -Aprovecha, ahora es el momento de salvarla de las sucias garras del enemigo -apuntó cuando vio a Jacob separarse de Bella para acudir a la llamada de Esme.

-Mira que eres pesado -rió Edward.

-Eso mismo le decían a Einstein y, fíjate, al final tuvieron que darle el Premio Nobel -le dijo antes de palmear su hombro.

Edward aún reía mientras lo vio dirigirse hacia donde estaba Rosalie. Después se giró hacia Bella y comprobó que caminaba hacia él, sonriente. Sin embargo, de repente su sonrisa se tornó en una mueca de dolor mientras su cuerpo hacía un movimiento brusco, haciéndola caer. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Edward corrió hacia ella.

-Mierda -la escuchó mascullar cuando llegó a su altura.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó arrodillándose junto a ella y notando su profundo sonrojo.

-Si buscas en el diccionario la palabra torpeza, al lado verás mi foto -farfulló ella.

-No es para tanto -le quitó él importancia.

-Ni siquiera he salido del camino -murmuró ella mientras se frotaba un tobillo.

-¿Te duele? -quiso saber.

-Sí -respondió con expresión dolorida.

-¿Crees que puedes apoyar el pie?

-No lo sé -respondió tratando de erguirse.

-Sujétate en mí -le sugirió Edward. Y menos mal que lo hizo porque habría vuelto a caer al sentir una dolorosa punzada atravesando su tobillo y que le recorrió toda la pierna en cuanto apoyó el pie en el suelo. Lanzando un quejido de dolor, volvió a sentarse en el suelo, alertando a todos los demás quienes acudieron a ver qué había sucedido.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -se preocupó Alice.

-Se ha torcido el tobillo -explicó Edward en tanto lo frotaba intentando mitigar el dolor.

-El poblado está cerca, podemos llevarla allí -se ofreció Jacob, acercándose a ella, con la firme intención de tomarla en brazos, cosa que Edward impidió, adelantándose y haciéndolo él primero.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es llevarla al hospital -discrepó él.

-Tienes razón -intervino Esme. -Me quedaría más tranquila si Carlisle le echara un vistazo.

-¿Nos acompañas? -le propuso Edward.

-Claro que sí -accedió ella.

-¿Vamos con vosotros? -intervino Rosalie.

-No, por favor -se sonrojó Bella. -No hay que darle importancia. Es una torcedura de nada.

-Ya que hemos traído los dos coches, creo que podríamos quedarnos otro rato por aquí y luego nos vemos en casa -sugirió Jasper.

-De acuerdo -asintió Edward, llevando a Bella hasta uno de los todoterrenos y acompañado por Esme.

-¿Vamos? -le pidió Emmett a Jacob que aún los observaba marcharse, con el ceño fruncido.

-Voy a llamar a Carlisle para que nos esté esperando -le indicó Esme a Edward cuando ya tomaban la carretera principal.

-Siento mucho tantas molestias -se escuchó a Bella desde el asiento trasero.

-No te preocupes -la tranquilizó ella mientras marcaba. -Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera.

-Lo malo es que yo siempre soy ese "cualquiera" -susurró por lo bajo.

-¡Esme! -respondió Carlisle. -¿Estás bien? Iba a llamarte cuando terminara mi ronda.

-Sí, querido -repuso extrañada. -¿Por qué no habría de estar bien?

-¿No tienes nada que contarme? -le cuestionó.

Esme lanzó un suspiro.

-Ha sido Angela ¿verdad?

-No la culpes -la justificó él. -Sabes cuanto te aprecia y te notó muy nerviosa cuando te fuiste de la oficina -hizo una pausa. -¿Qué ha ido a hacer Laurent allí?

-Fanfarronear, como siempre -le restó importancia.

-Conozco demasiado bien a Laurent como para saber que no se tomaría la molestia de viajar hasta aquí sólo para eso -le rebatió él.

-En cualquier caso hay que dejarlo en una desagradable visita, nada más -respondió tratando de calmar a su marido. -Yo te llamaba por otro tema.

-Tú dirás.

-Bella se ha torcido el tobillo y vamos hacia el hospital, aunque no parece nada grave -añadió viendo el semblante de culpabilidad de Bella.

-¿Tú también vienes? -preguntó.

-Sí, con Edward.

-Estupendo, mientras yo reviso a Bella a ti te esperarán en ginecología para hacerte una ecografía -alegó rotundo.

-La próxima no me toca hasta dentro de dos semanas -se quejó ella.

-Pues no pasa nada por adelantarla un poco -insistió. -Si Angela me ha llamado es porque la visita de Laurent te ha afectado más de lo que intentas hacerme creer. Compláceme, mi amor -dijo ahora con suavidad. -Me quedaré mucho más tranquilo.

-Está bien -tuvo a acceder.

-Te veo dentro de un rato -se despidió de ella.

Efectivamente, al llegar al hospital, ya había una enfermera esperando con una silla de ruedas para Bella y que le indicó a Esme que la estaban esperando.

-Luego nos vemos -le dijo Esme a los muchachos, resignada.

La enfermera, seguida por Edward, llevó a Bella a radiología y, tras unos minutos en que tuvieron que esperar el resultado, la misma enfermera los llevó a una sala de curas.

-El Doctor Carlisle vendrá en un momento -les comentó antes de dejar la sala. -Siéntese en la camilla -le pidió a Bella, tras lo que se marchó.

-Deja que te ayude -se adelantó Edward.

Cuando Edward se inclinó para tomarla en brazos y Bella sintió su aliento en su rostro, el suyo escapaba de su pecho con aquella cercanía, con el cruce de sus miradas, tan próximas. El verde de sus ojos era mucho más cautivador de lo que había imaginado. Se descubrió a sí misma absorta en sus pupilas, hasta que una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en labios de Edward, llamando su atención y desviando, por fin, su mirada de él, turbada. Suerte que estaban en un hospital, una dosis extra de oxigeno no le habría venido mal, aunque nada había por allí para paliar su sonrojo.

-¿Aún te duele? -preguntó Edward con suavidad. Era muy gentil por su parte no hacer notar el rubor de sus mejillas, sabiendo que era imposible que no se hubiera percatado de ello.

-Pues un poco más que antes -apuntó ella un tanto preocupada.

-Eso es porque se te está enfriando -sugirió él. -Te recetarán algún analgésico para el dolor. No creo que pase de un esguince.

-Ojalá tengas razón y no sea muy grave -se lamentó ella. -Sería todo un contratiempo para nuestro trabajo.

-No es para tanto -rió él quedamente, -no llevamos ni un día en esto. Además, tú y yo formamos un equipo y voy a estar aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites -concluyó sonriente.

-Gracias -respondió tras lo que bajó la mirada hacia su manos, con disimulo. Aquella sonrisa era tan atrayente como una fragante flor para una abeja.

-Buenos días, chicos -entró en ese momento Carlisle a la sala.

-Hola -saludaron ambos.

-Me alegra mucho veros, aunque siento que sea en estas circunstancias -se acercó a Bella para inspeccionar su tobillo, haciendo ella un par de muecas de dolor mientras lo palpaba. -¿Te han entregado las radiografías?

-Aquí están -se las acercó Edward.

Carlisle caminó hacia una pequeña pantalla, que iluminó pulsando un interruptor, sobre la que las colocó.

-¿Es grave? -se inquietó Bella.

-Tranquila, es sólo un esguince -la calmó él.

-¿Lo ves? -le susurró Edward con complicidad.

-Te prescribiré analgésicos, un anti-inflamatorio y, sobre todo, mucho reposo -concluyó Carlisle.

-¿Reposo? -se alarmó ella. -Pero...

-No hay pero que valga -la interrumpió el doctor, aunque sin dureza. -Ese tobillo necesita que tengas el pie en alto cuanto más tiempo, mejor.

-No te preocupes -tomó Edward su mano. -Esme lo comprenderá.

-¿Qué debo comprender? -preguntó la aludida sonriente quien acababa de entrar a la sala.

-Hola, amor -acudió Carlisle a saludarla con un suave beso en los labios. -¿Cómo ha ido?

-Ya te dije que no había por qué alarmarse -dijo a modo de reproche mientras le ofrecía un cd. -Todo va estupendamente -añadió sonriente.

-Me alegro mucho -repuso con alivio, acariciando levemente la mejilla de su esposa.

-¿Y qué tal el tobillo de Bella? -se interesó por ella.

-Es sólo un esguince -le informó su esposo.

-Aunque necesitaré reposo -alegó Bella con culpabilidad.

-Parece que está preocupada por el proyecto -apuntó Carlisle.

-Pero si serán unos pocos días ¿no? -la miró sorprendida.

Bella miró a Carlisle, titubeante.

-En una semana, tal vez en menos tu tobillo estará como nuevo -le indicó él con seguridad.

-¿Ves? -le restó Esme importancia. -Entiendo que no puedes ir a la reserva como sería lo idóneo pero tienes mucha bibliografía en casa para ir documentándote.

-Yo puedo ir al poblado a hacer fotografías -agregó Edward, tratando de animarla.

-Intenta no apoyar el pie en absoluto y verás como te repones antes de lo que te imaginas -sentenció Carlisle. -Haré que te consigan un par de muletas para que puedas moverte por casa.

-Muchas gracias -respondió ella un tanto más calmada.

-Esto es lo que hay que comprar en la farmacia -escribió una nota y que recibió Edward. -Sería apropiado masajear el tobillo varias veces al día con esa pomada -le indicó.

-Yo me encargo -concordó él.

Bella bajó su rostro mordiéndose el labio. La sola idea de los dedos de Edward sobre su piel, aunque fuera la del tobillo... ¿dónde estaba la bendita botella de oxígeno?

-He anotado también una tobillera que quiero que uses durante el día -la voz de Carlisle le hizo alzar la mirada. -Confío en que cumplirás con mis indicaciones o tendré que ponerte una venda elástica que es mucho más aparatosa -le advirtió.

Bella enrojeció por el reproche.

-Carlisle, no es una niña -le reprendió su mujer entre risas, haciendo que Bella también riera, calmándose. -Bueno, ¿eso sería todo?

-Esperad -tomó Carlisle el teléfono para pedir las muletas. -Te las entregarán a la salida -le indicó a la joven una vez hubo colgado.

-Entonces, nos marchamos -se acercó Esme a su esposo para besarlo brevemente.

-Te veo en casa -se despidió él. -Y tú pórtate bien -le advirtió a Bella, recibiendo a cambio una palmada en el brazo por parte de su mujer.

-Déjala tranquila -le reprochó, provocando la risa en los jóvenes.

El buen ánimo de Bella continuó de camino a casa, a fin de cuentas, el percance iba a tener menos consecuencias de las que hubiera creído y, por qué no verlo de ese modo, dichas consecuencias no eran nada desagradables, teniendo en cuenta lo atento que se estaba mostrando Edward, quien se había detenido un momento en la avenida para ir a la farmacia. Fue al observarlo por la ventanilla cuando sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho. Toda esa "atención" no era más que simple amabilidad. Él lo había dicho con anterioridad, eran compañeros de equipo, de trabajo, nada más. Además, no era que ella esperase otra cosa... ¿o sí?

-Esta tarde llamaré para ver cómo sigues -rompió Esme sus cavilaciones, percantándose Bella entonces de que estaban llegando a su casa. -Y disculpa si Carlisle te ha molestado con sus bromas -le pidió mientras Edward se detenía frente a la entrada.

-Todo lo contrario -Bella se apresuró a decir. -Ha sido muy amable.

-Después de comer volveré a la oficina -les dijo aceptando la mano de Edward que había descendido del coche para ayudarla. -Llamadme si necesitáis algo.

-Gracias -repuso Bella.

-Hasta luego -se despidió Edward, volviendo al coche, tras lo que se encaminó hacia la casa.

-Espera -le pidió a Bella al detenerse, viendo que tenía intenciones de bajar sola.

-Creo que podré con ayuda de las muletas -quiso persuadirlo.

-Pues yo preferiría que empezases a practicar en la casa, en suelo firme, y no en la grava del camino -negó él tomándola otra vez en brazos.

-No deberías molestarte -titubeó ella.

-No es ninguna molestia -le aseguró sonriente. -Y, en cualquier caso, eso lo decido yo -agregó mientras le hacía pasar uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros. -Coge las muletas con la otra mano, si puedes -le pidió, obedeciendo ella y cerrando él la puerta del coche con una ligera patada.

Antes de que llegaran a la puerta de la casa, ésta se abrió, recibiéndolos una sonriente Alice.

-¡Ya están aquí! -les anunció a los demás, que acudieron a su encuentro.

-¿Qué ha dicho Carlisle? -preguntó Jasper mientras Edward la depositaba despacio en el sofá.

-Es sólo un esguince -le aclaró Edward. -Bastarán unos cuantos días de reposo.

-Déjamelas -le arrancó Emmett las muletas de la mano a Bella, comenzando a caminar con ellas a la pata coja por todo el salón. -Siempre he querido hacer esto.

-Sin duda, mentiste en tu curriculum en el apartado "edad" -se mofó Rosalie.

-Aguafiestas -le reprochó Emmett, dejando las muletas cerca de Bella.

-¡La comida está casi lista! -anunció Alice desde la cocina.

-¿Empiezo a poner la mesa? -se adelantó Jasper a su petición, asintiendo ella con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Se supone que nos tocaba a nosotros -se lamentó Bella.

-Hemos supuesto que no estarías en condiciones de hacerlo -repuso Jasper que recibía de manos de Alice una gran fuente de pasta para colocarla en el centro de la mesa.

-De hecho -prosiguió Alice, -me ofrezco a sustituirte cuando os toquen a vosotros las tareas hasta que te repongas.

-Muchas gracias -respondió Bella un tanto mortificada.

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí ¿no? -se encogió ella de hombros.

-Por supuesto -sentenció mientras aceptaba las muletas que Edward le ofrecía.

-Si lo prefieres, te puedes apoyar en mí -le sugirió él.

-Debo acostumbrarme a las muletas o tendrás que estar pendiente de mí todo el día -negó ella, aunque habría aceptado gustosa su ofrecimiento y sentirlo de nuevo cerca. Sin embargo, ya se había sonrojado lo suficiente por un solo día.

-Por mí, encantado -le susurró entonces Edward. No, estaba visto que aún no había alcanzado su dosis límite de rubor y, desde luego, ella no tenía la última palabra al respecto.

Durante la comida, Bella les explicó mejor a sus compañeros lo que le había dicho Carlisle y ellos, por su parte, les narraron a ella y a Edward como había resultado su visita a la vaguada.

-Sabía que resultaría un proyecto interesante pero nunca imagine cuanto -reconoció Jasper levantándose de la mesa tras terminar todos de comer. -He pensado volver de nuevo esta tarde a la zona -anunció, mirando a Alice en espera de su aceptación y asintiendo ella. Entonces se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a abrir las puertas de los armarios, buscando algo.

-Recuerda lo que te dije esta mañana sobre el café -apuntó Alice acercándose a él.

-Aún no son las cinco -se excusó con mirada casi infantil.

-Está bien -suspiró Alice sacando un tarro de otro armario. -Deja, yo me encargo. Pero debemos pasar por el supermercado antes de volver a casa para comprar el descafeinado que te prometí.

-Qué envidia me das -exclamó de repente Emmett con un suspiro lastimero.

-El soltero de oro reconoce estar carente de atención -se mofó Rosalie. -Si no lo veo, no lo creo.

-A nadie le vienen mal unos mimitos de vez en cuando -la miró sugerente.

-Pues si esperas que yo te haga el café, vas listo -esquivó su indirecta.

-Entonces, yo lo haré para los dos -arqueó una ceja.

-Idiota -masculló ella, comenzando a recoger la mesa.

-Nosotros también vamos -se dirigió Emmett a Jasper, cambiando repentinamente de tema.

-¿Ah, sí? -se sorprendió Rosalie de que hablara por los dos. -Pensé que esta tarde trabajaríamos aquí.

-Sabía que te dolería que cancelase nuestra cita -respondió Emmett con fingido pesar.

-Prefiero ahorrarme la molestia de contestar a eso -se rindió ella, haciendo el joven un gesto de triunfal victoria a sus espaldas, provocando la risa de Edward.

-Necesito que tú también vengas -interrumpió Emmett su diversión. -No sé como andaréis de topografía pero quiero que me ayudéis a asentar bien todas las mediciones en los mapas y comprobar que la información que tenemos es fiable.

-Sí, claro -respondió titubeante.

-¿Tenías otros planes? -se extrañó Emmett.

-Es sólo que no me parecía buena idea dejar a Bella toda la tarde sola, así como está -le aclaró.

-No pasa nada -comenzó a decir ella. -Yo...

-Yo me puedo encargar de hacerle compañía -la interrumpió una grave voz masculina.

-Jacob -se sorprendió Edward y no muy gratamente.

-¿Cómo has entrado? -lo miró Emmett igual de extrañado que su compañero.

-Ahora resulta que también eres sordo. ¿No has oído la puerta? -se quejó Rosalie quien caminaba tras Jacob.

-¿Qué tal estás? -ignoró el recién llegado toda esa cháchara y se inclinó sobre Bella, besando su mejilla.

-Bien, ha resultado sólo un esguince -le explicó. -Pero necesitaré reposo.

-Habiéndose interrumpido la visita de hoy he pensado en visitarte yo y seguir contándote lo que no pude terminar esta mañana -le sonrió sugerente.

-Qué oportuno -susurró Emmett por lo bajo, mirando a Edward cuya expresión se había endurecido.

-Te he traído este libro -continuó Jacob con sus atenciones hacia Bella.

-Creo que éste no lo he visto entre todos los que tenemos aquí -observó el tomo. -Y no son pocos.

-¿Tenéis vuestra propia biblioteca? -se maravilló él.

-Algo así -repuso ella. -Ven que te lo enseñe -se puso en pie, tomando las muletas. -Finalmente que vais a... -quiso preguntarle a Edward.

-Nos vamos -repuso con cierta sequedad. -Te dejamos en buena compañía.

-Está bien -titubeó ella, sin comprender muy bien su cambio de actitud.

-Te ayudo -le escuchó Edward decir a Jacob justo cuando se giraba para caminar hacia la puerta.

-Vamos en un solo coche ¿no? -propuso Jasper.

-Esperad -exclamó Edward de repente. La llegada de Jacob le había puesto incomprensiblemente de muy mal humor, tanto que había olvidado coger sus cosas. Ya que debía dejarla sola con aquel entrometido, que sirviera para algo.

Con paso rápido, volvió a entrar a la casa y se dirigió hacia el taller para coger su portafolio y la cámara de fotos. Cuando entró, los halló hablando y riendo como si fueran grandes amigos aunque eso no fue lo que le molestó sino la actitud de Jacob, que la observaba como un depredador a su presa, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a abalanzar sobre ella. Desde luego, aun no siendo esas sus intenciones, no debían ser muy buenas pues se giró sorprendido hacia Edward, casi como si se sintiera descubierto.

-Perdón por la interrupción -se excusó Edward con frialdad. -Debo coger algunas cosas.

Tras tomar lo que había vuelto a buscar, salió del taller, sin ni siquiera despedirse.

-¿Has encontrado lo que querías? -le preguntó Rosalie con cierta ironía cuando subió al coche.

-Sí ¿por qué? -cerró la puerta tratando de ignorar su provocación.

-Por tu cara no lo parece -apuntilló ella.

-Princesa, ¿no te han dicho nunca que calladita estás más guapa? -le susurró al oído Emmett, quien estaba a su lado.

Rosalie hizo ademán de contestarle pero sintió el dedo de Emmett presionando sobre sus labios para hacerla callar. En realidad, la hizo enmudecer con su tacto. Se removió en el asiento incómoda, deseando llegar al lugar para bajar del coche y separarse de él. Su ego masculino era insoportable, pero, sobre todo, lo era la debilidad que le hacía sentir. Rosalie miró por la ventanilla tratando de borrar esa idea de su mente. Durante mucho tiempo había esquivado a los hombres que habían tratado de acercarse a ella y Emmett no iba a ser la excepción...

.

.

.

Era increíble la influencia del estado de ánimo en la forma en que transcurría el tiempo, más bien, en como parecía transcurrir. Había sido el mismo lapsus de tiempo para todos, pero, del mismo modo que para Alice la tarde había pasado volando, encantada como estaba por la magia de aquel lugar, Edward no hacía más que comprobar su reloj, deseando que las manecillas hubieran marchado de un modo más rápido que la última vez que lo había mirado.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando decidieron volver a casa, sin olvidarse de pasar por el supermercado primero. Entraban todos en la casa con las bolsas, habiéndose quedado Emmett y Edward un tanto rezagados, cuando descubrieron a Jacob saliendo del taller de Rosalie y Emmett.

-¿Jacob? -llamó este último la atención del muchacho.

-Ah, ya habéis vuelto -respondió con claras muestras de sentirse descubierto.

-¿Estás ahí con Bella? -lo miró Edward receloso.

-¡Ya estáis aquí! -se escuchó la voz de Bella desde el otro lado del salón, en el quicio de la puerta de su propio taller.

-No deberías haberte levantado -caminó Jacob hacia ella, zafándose de la mirada escrutadora de los dos jóvenes.

-Como tardabas tanto...

-Estas puertas son todas iguales -se quejó. -¿Qué es ese lugar? -señaló hacia la puerta donde aguardaba Emmett con los brazos cruzados, como a la espera de una excusa mejor. -Es una mezcla extraña entre un laboratorio de instituto y un taller mecánico.

-Eso sería una manera un tanto simple de explicarlo -intervino Rosalie con un semblante tan poco amigable como el de Emmett. -Te haría de guía turística pero, como puedes ver, estamos un poco ocupados -agregó tomando las bolsas que Edward y Emmett aún portaban para llevarlas a la cocina.

-No, si ya me voy -repuso él notando el ambiente denso que se estaba creando a su alrededor. Se acercó hasta Bella y besó su mejilla. -Nos vemos.

-Sí -se despidió titubeante, sintiendo sobre ella la mirada intensa de Edward, por lo que, incómoda, volvió a entrar en el taller.

-Si me dijeras que desconfías del Pequeño Jefe podría acusarte de que padeces un estúpido ataque de celos -le murmuró Emmett a Edward mientras observaba de reojo a Jacob marcharse. -Pero no lo haré -sentenció.

-Tú también dudas de su falta de orientación ¿no? -ironizó Edward.

-Al contrario -negó Emmett. -Creo que sabía muy bien adonde quería ir. Imagino que sólo habrá estado husmeando pero voy a echar un vistazo a ver si todo está en orden.

-Yo voy a descargar las fotos en el ordenador.

Al entrar al taller, Bella estaba hojeando el libro que Jacob le había traído, levantando la vista de él cuando Edward se acercó.

-¿Qué tal la visita? -se interesó ella.

-Ha estado bien -dijo con indiferencia. -Ha sido una tarde interesante aunque, sin duda, no tan divertida como la tuya.

A Bella no le dolió el comentario en sí, sino la frialdad que transmitían sus palabras. Lo vio sentarse al frente de uno de los ordenadores, el situado más lejano a ella, tras lo que comenzó a trabajar con las fotos que, suponía, había hecho en la visita. Con ayuda de las muletas, Bella se acercó a él, mostrándose interesada en su tarea, levantándose Edward como un resorte de la silla antes de que ella llegara a su altura.

-He hecho algunas fotos en el poblado -le dijo. -Te las he dejado en una carpeta con tu nombre. La gente ha sido muy amable y me ha relatado muchas cosas. Si quieres podemos verlas después. Ahora voy a ayudar a Emmett y Rosalie con la cena.

-De acuerdo -respondió ella un tanto extrañada, más bien, contrariada. Definitivamente Edward estaba molesto por algo y casi se atrevía a pensar que era por Jacob, pero eso no tenía sentido. Jacob era sólo un muchacho que acababan de conocer, que había tenido la amabilidad de acompañarla mientras los demás estaban fuera, sólo eso. En cambio, Edward...

En cambio, Edward y ella no eran nada, admitió con pesar, sólo compañeros de trabajo, así que el hecho de que el malestar de Edward tuviera algo que ver con Jacob era ridículo. Tal vez, simplemente había llegado a la conclusión de que trabajar con ella iba a ser más complicado de lo que creía. Acababan de empezar y ella ya tenía que permanecer en casa por culpa de su torpeza, y, de todos allí, él era quien se llevaba la peor parte por compartir las tareas y el grupo de trabajo con ella. Sí, eso debía ser, pensó con aflicción y, tratando que quitarse aquella idea de la cabeza, se sentó al ordenador y comenzó a revisar las fotos. Al menos que Edward viera su interés cuando trabajaran después.

Sin embargo, no hubo "después".

-Bella, creo que podemos dejar el asunto de las fotos para mañana -le sugirió terminando de cenar. -Debes estar cansada y adolorida.

Aquello habría sido una gran amabilidad por su parte si no hubiera sido por la monotonía de su voz, percatándose todos en la mesa de ello, quienes se miraban entre sí con cierta incomodidad.

-La verdad es que sí -mintió ella. -De hecho, si no os importa, me voy a la cama.

-Que descanses -le dijo Alice simulando una falsa normalidad.

Sin atreverse a mirar a Edward a la cara, Bella tomó sus muletas y se encaminó hacia la escalera, encontrándose con una gran dificultad para ascender por ella así como estaba. Vacilante, sin saber muy bien cómo conseguirlo sin caer rodando por la escalera, tomó ambas muletas con una mano, apoyando la otra en la barandilla, para intentar subir a la pata coja. Aún no lo había intentado cuando Edward lanzó la servilleta sobre la mesa, levantándose con un resoplido y, lleno de decisión, la tomó en brazos para llevarla a su cuarto.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? -susurró Rosalie por lo bajo.

-No pensé que la visita de Black hubiera sido para tanto -comentó Jasper un tanto divertido.

-Ah, pero ¿te habías dado cuenta? -se hizo Emmett el sorprendido.

-A eso, de donde yo vengo, se le conoce como celos -asintió él con sonrisa de complicidad.

-Eso son celos en Texas y en la China -rió Emmett.

-Callad -les reprochó Alice tratando de contener la risa. -Os pueden oír -añadió señalando la escalera por donde ambos habían desaparecido.

-Muchas gracias -murmuró Bella cuando Edward la dejó en la cama.

Edward no contestó, se limitó a coger la bolsa de las medicinas de Bella que estaba en la cómoda y tomó la pomada.

-¿Quién te ha puesto pomada? -preguntó observando el envase abierto, aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta.

-Yo misma -se apresuró a explicarle. -Jacob vino a buscarla y se ofreció a ponérmela pero me pareció inapropiado -titubeó al decir esto último.

Por primera vez en toda la tarde, Edward sintió sus músculos relajarse. Despacio, caminó hasta la cama de Bella y se sentó a sus pies.

-¿Te parece inapropiado si lo hago yo? -se atrevió a preguntar.

-No -respondió ella al cabo de un momento, azorada. Volver a sentir la suavidad en la voz de Edward era lo que menos esperaba.

Cuando notó como los dedos de Edward quitaban la tobillera, miró hacia sus manos intentando controlar su respiración. Lo que menos necesitaba, dadas las circunstancias, era una sesión de pudoroso rubor. Sin embargo, era difícil no dirigir su mirada hacia él. A pesar de que sabía de su enojo, era cuidadoso, masajeando con lentitud para no hacerle daño. Sus largos dedos parecían estar esculpiendo una delicada figurita de barro en vez de poner una simple pomada. Al cabo de un momento, demasiado corto para ella, se levantó de la cama concluyendo su tarea, dejando la pomada y la tobillera de nuevo sobre la cómoda.

-Lo siento -se escuchó a sí misma decirle.

-¿Por qué? -se sorprendió él.

-Por todas los problemas que te estoy causando. Créeme que entiendo tu malestar.

Edward volvió a sentarse en la cama y la observó un instante, dándose cuenta de cuan injusto estaba siendo con ella, quien ni siquiera había captado el motivo de su actitud. En cierto modo se sintió culpable. Se estaba comportando con ella como un idiota, más que eso, como un energúmeno celoso, algo a lo que no tenía derecho, aunque le pesara.

-Discúlpame tú a mí -le pidió él sonriente y Bella sintió de nuevo su corazón latir en su pecho. -Ni estoy enfadado, ni creo que un esguince sea un problema.

-Pero que estés tan pendiente de mí...

-¿Te molesta? -quiso saber.

-No -respondió con timidez. -Pero pensé que tú... -Bella se mordió el labio. -¿De verdad no estás enfadado? -quiso asegurarse.

-Es que... -vaciló, -no me parecía buena la idea de que te quedaras sola en casa y luego, aparece ese Jacob. No me malinterpretes -le pidió, -pero apenas lo conocemos y... no sé -suspiró resignado.

-Hubiera preferido que no te hubieras ido -le confesó en un susurro.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? -inquirió alarmado.

-No, no -lo tranquilizó. -Es lo mismo que dices tú y luego...

-¿Qué? -la miró receloso.

-Es cierto que me ha contado muchas cosas y que ha sido muy amable conmigo pero parecía muy curioso por nuestro trabajo -le explicó. -Aunque imagino que será normal que esté interesado dado que vamos a intervenir en su reserva.

-Sí, es posible -concluyó Edward.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de contarle el comentario de Emmett, pero prefirió callar. Había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía prejuicios hacia Jacob, igual que era inútil negar qué los provocaba. Le gustaba Bella, mucho más de lo que había imaginado y, tal vez, esos celos repentinos, y también recién descubiertos, le hacían demasiado suspicaz en cuanto a Jacob pues le parecía interesado en ella. En cualquier caso, le repateaba el hígado que estuviera a solas con él, y, sobre todo, no poder impedirlo si eso era lo que ella quería.

-¿Mañana vais a salir de nuevo? -la oyó preguntarle.

-No creo -respondió sin comprender del todo. -¿Por qué?

-Tal vez Jacob vuelva mañana -le insinuó.

Edward no sabía muy bien como efectuar aquella pregunta...

-¿Quieres que... me quede?

Bella asintió sonriendo, Edward casi se había atrevido a decir que estaba aliviada.

-En todo caso, siempre puedes decirle que estás ocupada -le insinuó con una de sus sonrisas torcidas dibujada en sus labios.

Bella lanzó una risita, producto del nerviosismo más que de la complicidad, aunque él no pareció notarlo.

-Creo que ya deberías descansar -propuso él, levantándose de la cama. -Mañana vendré a buscarte antes del desayuno -le advirtió. -No quiero que bajes sola las escaleras.

-Eres muy amable -le sonrió ella.

-No es amabilidad -le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bella quedó absorta un instante, asimilando aquello, hasta que se dejó caer sobre la cama lanzando un suspiro. Si no era amabilidad, ¿entonces qué era?...

Decidió que poco le importaba. Fuera lo que fuera, le encantaba.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con otra actualización!**

**Imagino que todos sabéis el motivo de mi retraso. Si no, os agradecería que os pasaseis por cualquier de mis otros dos fics donde doy la explicación. Comprenderéis que no tenga ánimo para repetirlo nuevamente.**

**En fin... ¿qué os ha parecido? De sobra está decir que agradeceré todos vuestros comentarios!**

**Y aprovecho para deciros que ya han empezado las votaciones del concurso al que participo con el oneshot "Corazón de Muñeca". En mi perfil está colocado el link, después de mi intento de biografía jeje. Sólo hay que entrar y veréis en la parte de arriba la encuesta donde podéis elegir la historia que más os ha gustado. Sólo se puede votar una vez. Si tenéis alguna duda mandarme un PM y os lo explico. Espero vuestros votos! jeje**

**Muchos besos!**


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Bella bajó casi a la carrera las escaleras. Su tobillo había tardado menos tiempo del esperado en mejorar. Carlisle había acudido cada día después de su trabajo en el hospital a echarle un vistazo y, lo interesante del asunto era que Edward se había esmerado mucho en sus cuidados, tal vez demasiado. No es que a ella de disgustara, al contrario, y ése era precisamente el problema; un chico tan guapo e inteligente no podía fijarse en alguien tan torpe y anodino como ella.

–Bajar las escaleras de ese modo es un tanto intrépido por tu parte, dadas las circunstancias –la recibió Edward con una sonrisa al pie de la escalera.

Y siempre estaba ahí, en el momento y lugar precisos, justos. Parecía que lo evocara con el pensamiento.

–Me ha parecido ver una furgoneta de la empresa de transportes –le respondió ella.

–En efecto, traen mis cosas –le explicó. –Imagino que las tuyas las traerán mañana.

–Bueno, tampoco es muy importante lo que espero –le restó importancia.

–Señor Masen –se acercó un muchacho que salía del taller con un portafolios en la mano. –¿Quiere que subamos alguna caja al piso superior?

–No –le respondió. –Ésa es la única que va arriba y la subiré personalmente –señaló la más alargada y cercana a la puerta.

–Entonces, si me firma aquí, eso sería todo –le ofreció un bolígrafo.

–Gracias, le acompaño.

–No se moleste –se despidió el muchacho sonriente.

–¿Qué hay en la caja? –preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

–Ropa –respondió con demasiada rapidez.

–Mentiroso –sonrió ella.

Edward se restregó la nuca, apurado.

–Está bien –alzó Bella las manos, claramente decepcionada, –si no me lo quieres enseñar...

–No –rectificó Edward enseguida. –Es absurdo, total, tarde o temprano os vais a enterar.

–Entonces, ¿me lo enseñas? –insistió más animada.

Edward tomó la caja con cuidado y volvió hacia la escalera.

–Vamos –le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Al llegar a la habitación de Edward, dejó la caja encima de la cama y, con cuidado, comenzó a retirar el precinto para abrirla, dejando a la vista un bulto enfundado completamente en plástico de burbujas y que Edward quitó más cuidadosamente aún.

–Es un piano –se sorprendió Bella.

–Bueno, no llega a tanto –rió él, –pero hace su papel.

–Ahora recuerdo que contaste que tus padres eran pianistas y que tú también tocabas –comentó ella mientras Edward colocaba el instrumento en una mesa que, sin duda, había preparado expresamente para él.

–Lo intento –repuso con modestia.

–¿Desde cuándo tocas? –se interesó ella.

–Desde que podía sostenerme por mí mismo sentado en la banqueta.

Bella rió con su contestación.

–Entonces seguro que haces mucho más que intentarlo.

–La música exige mucho sacrificio, estudiar y practicar continuamente –le explicó, terminando de colocar los cables. –Aunque me gusta, decidí que dedicaría mi vida a otra cosa así que no ocupo en ella todo el tiempo que requiere.

–Imagino que varios meses sin practicar es demasiado –supuso ella.

–Y ya puedo oír las quejas de mi madre diciéndome que se me han oxidado los dedos –bromeó.

–¿Tocarías para mí? –le pidió Bella.

–Así, tan de repente –titubeó él.

–Tienes que practicar de todos modos ¿no? –le sonrió ella.

–Sí, pero normalmente lo hago a solas –trató de excusarse.

–Por favor –lo miró ella haciendo una infantil y lastimera mueca.

–No conocía este lado tuyo manipulador –se rió él.

–¿Eso es que sí? –esbozó una gran sonrisa.

–De acuerdo –dejó caer la cabeza en señal de rendición.

Mientras Edward tomaba asiento, Bella cogía otra silla para ponerla a su lado, mirándola él acusatoriamente y haciéndose ella la desentendida.

–Quiero disfrutar plenamente del recital –alegó Bella con aire de inocencia.

Edward sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y, al momento, comenzó a tocar.

Bella no tardó en reconocer con los primeros acordes la melodía que surgía mágicamente de las caricias de los dedos de Edward sobre aquellas teclas, dedos delgados, finos y suaves; ella conocía bien esa suavidad, aunque la única zona afortunada de su cuerpo hubiera sido su tobillo. Maravillada, contempló aquellas manos como si pudiera ver todas y cada una de las notas escapando de las teclas y desfilando por el aire hasta llegar a sus oídos, sumiéndola en un sopor del que no salió hasta que Edward dejó de tocar.

–Tal vez esperabas algo diferente, más como Mozart –el susurro de Edward la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

–No –dijo de forma atropellada. –El "Clair de Lune" es genial.

–¿Conoces a Debussy? –aquello lo sorprendió gratamente.

–Digamos que está en mi selección personal de música clásica –reconoció ella.

–Pues no todo el mundo puede decir que tiene ese tipo de selección musical –repuso él, valorándolo.

–Tú tampoco puedes decir que no eres bueno –señaló ella.

Edward rió restándole importancia.

–¿Entonces te ha gustado?

–¿Te sirve un "me ha encantado"? –preguntó en tono exagerado. –Exijo mi derecho como espectadora a un _bis_.

–Ya será menos –sonrió él con modestia.

–Es en serio –le ratificó asintiendo con la cabeza. –Envidio tu destreza. Con mi habilidad innata –pronunció con ironía, –creo que jamás sería capaz de tocar el cumpleaños feliz.

Edward ahora soltó una fuerte carcajada y Bella se mordió el labio avergonzada; de lo que si era capaz era de decir el mayor número de tonterías seguidas por minuto.

–Es sólo cuestión de práctica y de tiempo.

–Si tú lo dices.

–Probemos –Edward le tomó de repente la mano derecha para colocarla sobre las teclas, siendo la primera reacción de Bella la de apartarla. –¿Dudas de mis dotes como profesor?

–No, dudo de las mías como alumna –se excusó.

Sin embargo, Edward tomó su mano de nuevo para volver a posicionarla en su lugar, agregando por lo bajo un "eso ya lo veremos".

–¿Sabes la escala musical?

Bella le hizo una desagradable mueca.

–Tenía que preguntar, alumna rebelde –bromeó él. –Tu pulgar está sobre el Do –le dijo señalando una tecla blanca –olvídate de las negras. Iremos de Do a Do, –agregó apuntando a una tecla situada más a su derecha, –pero quiero que te centres en las cinco primeras notas. Pulsa despacio una tecla tras otra, sin prisa, a tu ritmo.

Bella fijo su vista en sus dedos y, contando mentalmente, comenzó a teclear. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tocar y se sorprendió de la sensación, de cómo al hundirse su dedo sonaba la nota con más o menos intensidad, dependiendo de su fuerza. Un par de veces tocó dos teclas con el mismo dedo pero tardó en hacerlo bien menos tiempo del que creía.

–Tal vez es una pregunta absurda –dijo entonces dejando la práctica. Coordinar sus dedos y hablar a la vez era demasiado.

–Tal vez no. Tú dirás.

–Si tengo que llegar hasta el otro Do son ocho teclas...

–Y sólo tenemos cinco dedos –concluyó él por ella. –Así que quieres ser una alumna avanzada y tocar ya la escala entera –bromeó.

–Bueno, yo...

–Se hace un cambio –colocó su mano derecha sobre el teclado. –Observa.

Edward comenzó a tocar tal y como le había enseñado a ella pero, al llegar a la cuarta nota, en vez de tocarla con el dedo anular, como ella habría pensado, pasó el dedo pulgar por debajo doblando un poco la muñeca, colocándolo sobre la tecla y haciendo que el resto de dedos adoptase la posición correcta, finalizando así la escala.

–¿Podrías repetir eso? –le pidió asombrada al igual que entusiasmada, riendo Edward ante su reacción.

–Pon tu mano sobre la mía, te será más fácil verlo.

No sin dudarlo, Bella obedeció. Aquello no era buena idea, el calor que surgía de la piel de Edward y que trepaba por las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo toda su mano difícilmente le permitiría moverla y mucho menos concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

–Vamos allá –murmuró él y con lentitud, tocó la escala entera, llevando a lo largo del teclado la mano de Bella que parecía flotar. –Ahora tú.

–¿Yo? –le cuestionó. –¿Podemos volver a las cinco primeras?

–La curiosidad mató al gato –negó él con la cabeza. –Aprovecha el compás para pensar el siguiente movimiento. No tiene por qué salirte a la primera. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

–Está bien –accedió un tanto insegura.

Respirando hondo, posicionó su mano sobre el teclado y comenzó, con lentitud, siguiendo el ritmo y, tal y como él le había sugerido, pensando en el siguiente paso. Al llegar al dedo corazón, dobló la muñeca y alargó el pulgar hasta el Fa, colocando el índice sobre el Sol y pudiendo concluir así la escala correctamente.

–Lo he hecho –susurró llena de incredulidad. –¡Lo he hecho! –repitió ahora más fuerte.

–Enhorabuena –le dijo Edward abriendo los brazos.

Bella no supo realmente el significado de aquel gesto pero, en su entusiasmo, pasó sus manos por su cuello y lo abrazó. Y tampoco supo si la reacción por parte de él fue instintiva o para no dejarla en ridículo pero colocó sus manos en su cintura, estrechándola. ¿Y qué narices importaba? Daba igual si él lo hacía para quedar bien o si notaba que ella temblaba como una hoja. El caso era que le encantaba aquella cercanía y hubiera pasado el resto del día así si hubiera podido.

Sin embargo, como ya esperaba, Edward no tardó en separarse de ella, aunque muy despacio, tanto que Bella sintió su aliento golpear contra su mejilla cuando su rostro pasó cerca del suyo, tal vez demasiado, pues, al quedar frente a frente, entre ellos existía nada más que una mínima distancia. Bella no sabía que era más peligroso si la mirada de Edward fija en la suya, dominándola, impidiéndole apartarla o su aliento que volvía a golpearla, esta vez contra su boca, respirando inevitablemente de él, como si quisiera hechizarla. Si él supiera que no hacía falta tanto esfuerzo... Bella estaba literalmente encandilada, prendida de sus ojos y del ritmo de su respiración y, si alguien le hubiera preguntado si estaba loca habría respondido que sí pues habría jurado que el rostro de Edward se inclinaba levemente hacia ella. Bella contuvo el aliento, mentiría si dijese que no había deseado ese beso desde la primera vez que lo tuvo enfrente y sintió un vuelco en el centro de su pecho cuando bajó su mirada hacia los labios de Edward y vio como los humedecía con su lengua. Definitivamente se volvería loca, pero si no sentía pronto una caricia así de él en sus propios labios. De nuevo la brisa de su efluvio llegó a ella, más cálida y cercana y, rendida a ese deseo que comenzaba a aflorar en su interior, Bella cerró los ojos mientras esa calidez se acercaba más y más...

–¡Bella! –se escuchó el vozarrón de Emmett rompiendo la magia de aquel momento en miles de pedazos. –¡Bella!

–Es... estoy aquí –dijo temblorosa, girando el rostro hacia la puerta.

–¿Dónde te has metido, pequeña patosa? –cuestionó asomándose ya por la puerta con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano. –Te llama el Gran Jefe Jacob.

–No le digas así –repuso Edward con falso reproche, sonriente.

Bella sintió una pizca de rabia mezclada con unas gotitas de decepción ¿Sería posible que ella aún estuviera hecha un flan y él se mostrara tan tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado nada?

–¿Te refieres a él o a ella? –preguntó Emmett entregándole el teléfono a Bella, mientras con la otra mano aprovechaba para despeinarla.

Bella saltó de la silla, alejándose de ambos y sacándole la lengua a Emmett en el proceso.

–¿Así que eras tú el que tocaba? –le mostró el joven su sorpresa a Edward. –Creí que te habías pasado con el volumen de la radio.

–¿Jacob? –respondía la castaña.

–Hola, Bella. ¿Qué tal estás? –sonaba la voz de Jacob al otro lado de la línea.

–Muy bien, ¿y tú? –preguntó colocándose distraída un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

–Bien, me preguntaba si te apetece que esta tarde vaya a verte.

–¿Esta tarde? –repitió ella queriendo hacer tiempo, en busca de una excusa.

–Esta tarde, no –se metió Emmett en la conversación. –Os necesitaré a todos aquí en casa.

–Tranquila, ya lo he oído –dijo Jacob, claramente molesto. –¿Qué tal mañana?

–¿Mañana? –maldijo Bella su falta de agilidad mental.

–Si que es insistente el muchacho –se mofó Emmett por lo bajo.

–Tengo que consultarlo con Edward –respondió Bella finalmente, –pero, ya que estoy mucho mejor, imagino que iremos a visitar la vaguada juntos.

Emmett levantó el pulgar en su dirección felicitándola y ella lo mandó a callar poniendo su dedo sobre su boca.

–Mejor me voy –le susurró con socarronería a Edward, quien le hizo un simple gesto, atento como estaba para no perder detalle de la conversación.

–Todavía no acabo de entender por qué tenéis que trabajar juntos –le cuestionó Jacob.

–Es muy importante saber que uso hace el poblado de todos los recursos a su alcance –comenzó a explicarle, –sobre eso principalmente me estoy documentando y una de las labores de Edward es buscar maneras de optimizar ese uso, beneficiando al poblado y, de paso, al entorno.

–El arroyo es un sustento muy importante para nosotros –la tanteó.

–Por supuesto –concordó ella.

–¿Significa eso que no lo vais a tocar? –creyó adivinar Bella un toque de sarcasmo en su pregunta.

–Si intervenimos en él, será sin duda para favorecerlo.

–Como tú digas –repuso Jacob tras una pausa. –En ese caso, imagino que nos veremos mañana por ahí.

–Hasta luego –alcanzó a despedirse ella, antes de que se cortara la línea.

–Puedes ir sola si lo prefieres –le dijo Edward, casi como un reproche.

–¿Lo prefieres tú? –espetó Bella en un arranque de... no sabía qué... Edward la confundía. Era atento, amable, demasiado protector, incluso, a veces, sus cambios de humor le hacían pensar que estaba celoso. Sin embargo... nada.

Edward pareció adivinar su malestar pues, de mala gana se levantó para empezar a desconectar los cables del teclado.

–No –exclamó ella queriendo detenerlo, acercándose de nuevo a él. –¿Es tarde para hacer valer mi derecho a ese _bis_? –le preguntó en un tono mucho más suave.

Edward lo reflexionó durante un segundo tras lo que sonrió, sentándose.

–Veamos que tan amplia es tu selección musical.

.

.

.

–El teclado de Edward suena de maravilla –decía Alice mientras entraba desde el patio hacia el taller. –Me pregunto si tu guitarra sonará igual de bien –añadió entonces con tono desenfadado tras una pausa, en la que volvió a sentarse en su mesa.

Jasper se hizo el desinteresado sin levantar la vista de su bloc de dibujo.

Nunca habría reconocido ante nadie el motivo real por el cual también había mandado a traer su guitarra entre sus otras cosas porque era lo más infantil que se le había ocurrido hacer en mucho tiempo, sí, pero el caso era que, desde que se la trajeran, la había mantenido en su funda, sin sacarla de ella ni una sola vez, a la espera de que Alice le pidiera que tocara para ella.

En ese momento notó la mirada fija e insistente de Alice sobre él por lo que alzó levemente la suya de su boceto.

–No querrás que compita con Edward para comprobarlo ¿no? –preguntó entonces.

–Claro que no –negó ella. –Sólo quiero que toques para mí.

Jasper pasó saliva antes de mirarla directamente. La deslumbrante sonrisa que se dibujaba en ese instante en sus labios derrumbaría las defensas de cualquiera.

–¿Quieres que toque para ti? –trató de mantenerse firme e indiferente.

–Y no cualquier cosa –asintió ella. –Espero un concierto en toda regla y que sea privado.

Jasper rió aunque trató de evitarlo.

–Apuesto a que también sabes cantar –se acercó ella a su mesa con claro entusiasmo.

–Tanto como saber... simplemente canto –se excusó él.

–¡Genial! –exclamó ella dando palmadas.

Jasper sonrió contagiado por su actitud. Parecía una niña dulce a la que mimar y consentir.

–¿Podría ser ahora? –continuó ella con su entusiasmo. –Yo misma te la traigo.

–Espera –le pidió viéndola dispuesta a hacerlo.

–¿Qué? –volvió a ir hacia él.

–Primero la obligación y después...

–Mi concierto privado –hizo una mueca de disgusto. –De acuerdo –encogió los hombros sonriente,caminando hacia su mesa con renovado ánimo y volviendo a retomar su tarea.

Jasper la miró asombrado. Alice nunca dejaba de sorprenderle... ni de inquietarle. No era que se esforzara en que le fuera indiferente pero, aunque lo hubiera intentado, le habría sido imposible conseguirlo. De hecho, así había sido desde el mismo instante en que se conocieron, en la cafetería de aquel aeropuerto. "Así fue como lo sentí" le había respondido ella cuando Jasper le preguntó porque lo había tratado con tanta naturalidad, casi planteándose la posibilidad de que se hubieran encontrado antes en algún lugar sin que él lo recordara. "Tal vez en otra vida" bromeaba ella, aunque él no sonreía. Habría dado lo que fuera por saber cómo habría sido esa otra vida, pero a su lado.

Vio como distraídamente daba golpecitos con el portaminas en sus labios y envidió a los muchachos despreocupados como Emmett. Con gusto habría ido hasta ella para besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, simplemente porque así lo sentía, como ella le había dicho. Pero él no era como Emmett, nunca lo había sido y, además, aún se cernían sobre él sombras que lo reprimían. Por eso luchaba por mostrarse firme ante lo que Alice le hacía sentir, a pesar de que se conocían apenas unos días, porque era volver a exponerse, ser de nuevo vulnerable, y sin embargo, al mirarla, era tan fácil olvidar el dolor...

–Jasper –escuchó en la lejanía la voz de Alice. –¡Jasper!

–¿Sí? –parpadeó un par de veces enfocando su vista, aún distraído.

–Tu teléfono –lo señaló encima de su mesa.

–Gracias –le dijo, tomándolo y comprobando en el visor quién era.

–¡Peter! –exclamó con alegría. –¿Qué tal estás?

–Eso debería preguntártelo yo –repuso su amigo. –Desde que te marchaste de aquí, no he sabido nada de ti –le reprochó. –¿La entrevista de trabajo fue bien?

–De maravilla –le contestó. –De hecho me pillas trabajando.

–Pero, ¿te han encargado a ti solo el proyecto? –se interesó.

–No, somos seis –le explicó. –Formamos un equipo disciplinar, con dos ingenieros, otra arquitecta...

–¿Es guapa? –lo interrumpió.

–Peter...

Jasper miró hacia Alice, quien seguía concentrada en su boceto, contento de que sólo pudiera escuchar su parte de la conversación.

–Venga hombre, sólo dí sí o no.

–Mucho –respondió Jasper en cambio.

–Eso, viniendo de ti, ya es decir, después de...

–No quisiera hablar de eso –chasqueó Jasper la lengua con desgana.

–Pues lo siento mucho pero, en parte, te llamaba para hablarte de ese tema –le dijo.

–¿De qué? –inquirió alerta, –¿de María?

–Acaba de estar aquí –le informó.

–¿Para qué? –preguntó molesto. –¿Charlotte no la ha echado a patadas?

–Si hubieras visto su teatro, tratando de convencernos de que la perdonáramos...

–No me interesa saber los detalles –espetó Jasper.

–También me ha pedido que interceda por ella ante ti –agregó sin embargo.

–Su desfachatez no tiene límites –masculló entre dientes. –Y veo que sigue siendo igual de manipuladora si ha conseguido que, después de todo lo que ha sucedido, seas tú mismo el que...

–Hermano, que estás hablando conmigo –lo cortó Peter. –Ni te fallé entonces ni lo haré ahora, aunque...

–¿Qué?

–Puede que te llame –le contó con cautela.

–¿Le has dado mi número? –se levantó de la silla, contrariado.

–Me parece tan absurdo que hasta me avergüenzo –trató de excusarse. –Conforme salía, tomó mi teléfono móvil de encima de la mesa y consultó mi agenda, así, sin más.

–¡Por Dios, Peter! –se exaltó.

–¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Golpearla para que lo soltara?

–No, claro que no pero...

–Lo siento, Jasper –volvió a disculparse.

–Ya da igual –resopló atusándose los cabellos. –Pero no entiendo por qué la obstinación. Debería aprovechar su libertad para hacer todo cuanto quiera, como deseaba cuando estaba conmigo.

–Ése es el problema –apuntó Peter. –Ya no le resulta tan apetecible. No tiene el mismo sabor a prohibido por no estar contigo.

–Pues yo no soy el juguete de nadie –apretó la mandíbula lleno de furia. –Que busque en otra parte alicientes para su vida, mientras yo intento rehacer la mía.

–Y yo espero que lo consigas –le deseó su amigo.

–Será mejor que hablemos en otro momento –le pidió Jasper. Su cólera iría en aumento si continuaban con aquella conversación. ¿María no dejaría nunca de envenenar todo a su alrededor y alrededor de él?

–De acuerdo –concordó Peter.

–Hasta pronto –se despidió.

Jasper colgó y dejó caer el teléfono en el bolsillo de su camisa. Simulando una normalidad que no sentía, tomó su lápiz y volvió a su dibujo. Sin embargo, todas las líneas grises de grafito se iban tornando rojas conforme paseaba sus ojos por ellas, apareciendo el recuerdo de María y de su traición en cada uno de los quiebros. ¿Es que no había nada en ese mundo que lo ayudara a que se desprendiera de él, que lo desvinculara de ella definitivamente?

–¡Maldita sea! –exclamó lanzando con potencia un bote metálico lleno de lápices contra la pared, asustando a Alice, quien dio un respingo de su silla. –Perdóname –se apresuró él en excusarse con gesto de culpabilidad. –Yo... –apoyó la frente entre sus manos y respiró hondo, en busca de sosiego. –Lo siento.

–No –la escuchó decir, alzando él su rostro para mirarla, sin comprender. Aún lo hacía cuando vio como Alice caminaba hacia él extendiendo su mano. –Vamos.

–Pero...

–Shhh –colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Jasper.

Esos eran los momentos en los que dejaría su vida en manos de Alice.

Lo llevó hasta uno de los todoterrenos y lo hizo sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, siendo ella la que conduciría. Lo hizo en silencio, sin apenas mirarlo, fija en la carretera y Jasper tampoco se preocupó por preguntar a dónde lo llevaba. Durante mucho tiempo alguien había tratado de manejar los hilos de su vida a su antojo, sin que, en el fondo, él lo quisiera. Ahora, en cambio, era una situación diferente, no porque no le importara sino porque era Alice quien lo guiaba, y lo había hecho desde el principio, desde el primer día que habían comenzado a compartir esa casa. Tal vez eran detalles simples, como el no permitirle tomar café a partir de las cinco o insistir con los descafeinados, entre otras cosas que, sin la necesidad de que se lo hubiera dicho, hacían que Jasper supiera que ella quería su bien... casualmente, empezaba a dormir mejor... Por eso, en ese instante, simplemente se dejaba llevar, cosa muy poco común en él. Alice podría estar llevándolo al otro lado del mundo... Y verdaderamente daba igual mientras disfrutara de su compañía.

El viaje, en realidad, fue mucho más corto de lo que pensaba, acabando a orillas de la playa de La Push, la reserva. De un modo igual de silencioso como hasta ese momento, Alice le pidió que lo siguiera hasta un tronco de árbol cercano al agua y que, seguramente, había arrastrado la marea, sentándose ambos, uno al lado del otro.

–¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –preguntó Jasper finalmente ante la expresión relajada de la joven.

–El taller es un lugar demasiado pequeño –respondió con la mirada fija en el mar. –Necesitas un espacio mucho más amplio para que lo veas todo desde la perspectiva correcta.

Sin comprenderla muy bien, Jasper miró a su alrededor. No había nada a excepción de unos cuantos árboles a lo lejos y, frente a ellos, el vasto océano que se extendía hasta el horizonte. En palabras simples, tenía toda la inmensidad para él solo, para ellos.

–No pretendo que me cuentes nada si no es eso lo que necesitas, incluso puedo esperarte en el coche si deseas estar solo –agregó entonces Alice, mirándolo esta vez. –Lo que realmente pretendo es que medites durante un segundo dónde estás y dónde está tu problema, y no me refiero a cuántas horas de vuelo de distancia.

Jasper no supo que contestar a eso, sorprendido, así que, no hizo más que asentir. Alice le dedicó media sonrisa y volvió de nuevo su vista al mar, disfrutando del paisaje y de la brisa fresca sobre su cara, deseando que Jasper se deshiciera, aunque fuera un poco, de esa tensión que lo oprimía y apreciara la belleza de aquel lugar. Dejar enterrado allí todo aquello que le hacía daño era imposible pero, al menos, se relajaría aunque fuera un momento.

–Conocí a María en casa de unos clientes –sorprendida, Alice lo escuchó comenzar a hablar, así que se giró dedicándole toda su atención. –Querían ampliar su casa además de remodelarla, por lo que también habían contratado a una diseñadora de interiores.

Jasper hizo una pausa. En realidad, estaba resultando más fácil de lo que creía.

–Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ella me tomó como una especie de reto. Para todos soy un hombre serio, formal, incluso demasiado recto y muy riguroso en mi trabajo y tal vez creyó que sería divertido el conseguir cambiar todo eso. Empezó con mi forma de vestir, luego ampliando mi círculo de amistades e influyendo hasta en mis gustos y hobbies, incluso quiso deshacerse de mi guitarra –esbozó una sonrisa triste. –Lo peor de todo era que conseguía hacerme creer que todos esos cambios eran decisiones mías, no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando hasta que era tarde y ya no rectificaba creyendo que así la hacía feliz, porque la quería.

Jasper suspiró hondamente guardando silencio por un momento.

–Al parecer, alcanzó la meta que se había propuesto con nuestra boda –continuó, –convertir en cosmopolita a un sencillo muchacho sureño dejó de divertirle, cambiando entonces su objetivo, u objetivos, porque su lista de infidelidades la imagino interminable. Por su profesión, viajaba mucho y a mí no me resultaba extraño. Como suele ocurrir, el interesado es el último en enterarse –agregó con ironía. –Y tal vez habría tardado mucho más tiempo en hacerlo si no hubiera sido porque su ambición por las emociones nuevas la hizo errar en su último objetivo, tratando de llevarse a la cama a Peter, quien está felizmente casado con su novia de la infancia. Peter, no sólo la rechazó sino que, como fiel amigo mío que es, me contó lo sucedido. Lo gracioso del asunto –sacudió la cabeza al recordarlo, –es que, cuando se lo reproché, no me lo negó, de hecho me echó la culpa a mí de todo alegando un sinfín de tonterías que no voy a repetir. No creas que soy tan simple como para creer en ellas –miró por primera vez a Alice, –pero si creo ser culpable de no haberme dado cuenta de que eramos... –Jasper se detuvo como si buscara la palabra justa.

–¿Diferentes? –se atrevió a intervenir Alice, con voz suave.

–No se trata de diferencias –negó él. –Los polos opuestos se atraen, es física elemental –se encogió de hombros. –Sencillamente eramos incompatibles. Sabes –suspiró hondamente, –cuando era más joven, mi abuela, antes de morir, me contó lo que opinaba acerca del amor. Según ella, los hombres somos como un rompecabezas, un puzzle, pero al que le falta una pieza y, en algún lugar del mundo, está esa pieza, esa mujer que nos completa –se emocionó al recordar las palabras de la anciana, pero sólo un momento, volviendo a apagarse su mirada al instante. –Creí que eso era María para mí y no podía estar más equivocado. Continuando con el símil, si yo soy un puzzle al que le falta la pieza central, María es una de las esquinas. Qué más incompatible que eso.

–Eso es lo que te duele –susurró Alice.

–No –disintió él. –Me duele el engaño, el haber vivido una farsa, el creer estar construyendo algo que se desmoronaba mucho antes de empezar, haber creído en un amor que no existía –concluyó. –Lo más irónico es que sus sentimientos por mí volvieron a resurgir en el preciso instante en que le pedí el divorcio –resopló molesto. –Nunca creí que una mujer podría pisotear su propia dignidad de esa manera.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –cuestionó ella con cautela.

Jasper asintió.

–¿La quieres?

–¿Crees que alguien podría amar a una persona que lo ha humillado de esa forma? –demandó en cambio.

–A veces, el amor no entiende de humillaciones –argumentó ella.

–Entonces aún estoy más seguro de que no la amo porque yo no soy capaz de perdonarla –aseveró rotundo.

–Siendo así, todo solucionado –sentenció ella sonriente.

Jasper rió para sus adentros. Alice parecía tener siempre una solución para todo y si no, siempre contaba con una sonrisa para aderezarlo, fuera cual fuera la situación.

–No eres tú el del problema –agregó entonces Alice.

–¿Ah, no? –cuestionó divertido.

–Tú has cortado todos los hilos que te unían a ella –le explicó. –Si María se empeña en mover las varillas aún sabiendo que no hay nadie al otro lado que baile a su antojo, definitivamente es su problema.

Jasper no pudo evitar reírse ante ese razonamiento y, lo mejor era que, desde el punto de vista de Alice, era de lo más certero. Decidió entonces que ese cambio de perspectiva no estaba nada mal.

–De todas formas...

Alice pareció cavilar un instante, tras lo que sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de Jasper para guardarlo en su pantalón mientras le entregaba al joven el suyo, quien la miraba atónito.

–Si es Peter te pasaré la llamada –añadió ella con sonrisa traviesa.

Y Jasper asintió, feliz. Aquello con María habría sido manipulación, pero, viniendo de Alice, era esperanza.

.

.

.

Con lo cansada que estaba, Rosalie creyó que caería rendida en la cama. Sin embargo, el propio cansancio le impedía conciliar el sueño y eso era lo que mejor le vendría para dejar de pensar en él.

¡Maldito Emmett! Lo peor de todo era que poseía todos los defectos posibles que harían que ella lo aborreciera. Era fanfarrón, presumido, petulante, el típico guaperas que se las sabe todas y, a la vista estaba, un mujeriego. Todos los ingredientes que, sobradamente, lo mantendrían alejado de ella, como debía ser, y sin embargo, no era.

Evidentemente, el tener que trabajar a su lado no ayudaba en nada y, no sólo por tener que pasar más tiempo con él, sino porque, en esos momentos, Emmett se transformaba. A veces era tan infantil, casi un estúpido... y sin embargo...

Esa misma tarde, sin ir más lejos, había acudido al taller en su busca para avisarle de que una furgoneta de un laboratorio en el que Emmett había trabajado en su investigación acababa de llegar. Para su asombro, lo encontró tirado en el patio, alimentando a una gata que rondaba por allí desde hacía un par de días.

–¿Cómo estás hoy? –le decía haciendo pucheros mientras le ofrecía un trocito de jamón de york.

–Pues inmensa, ¿no lo ves? –respondió Rosalie con malestar. –Va a explotar como sigas dándole de comer así.

–Ignórala –continuó Emmett hablando con el animal. –La realeza no es capaz de distinguir la obesidad de un embarazo.

–¿Cómo? –colocó las manos en su cadera. –¿Esa cosa va traer más bichos a este mundo?

La gata, que hasta ese momento había estado muy ocupada con la merienda que le había traído Emmett, se giró hacia Rosalie lanzando un fuerte maullido, como señal de su descontento. Emmett no pudo evitar reírse mientras la joven le lanzaba una mirada furibunda al animal.

–Esta cosa se llama Missy y no va a parir bichos, sino gatitos –se burló Emmett.

–Incluso nombre le has puesto –la siguió mirando con desdén.

–Si es nuestra gata, es normal ponerle nombre.

–¿Nuestra gata? –preguntó Rosalie con incredulidad. –¿Desde cuándo?

–Desde que ella mantiene el patio y la casa libre de habitantes indeseables a cambio de un lugar donde dormir –argumentó él.

–Además del mejor jamón de york del supermercado ¿no? –agregó molesta.

–La consiento a causa de su estado, nada más –alegó con esa gran sonrisa que sacaba a Rosalie de sus casillas.

–Eres imposible –masculló ella. –Y dejemos ese tema a un lado que ha llegado la furgoneta del laboratorio.

–Oh, qué puntuales –se apuró en levantarse y, como por arte de magia, la actitud de Emmett cambió, al instante. Sus facciones se tensaron, a excepción de su frente que mantenía ceñida como señal de concentración, incluso pareció cambiarle la voz, más seria y... profunda.

Dirigió la descarga del material de forma minuciosa sin descuidar ningún detalle, incluso tomó un par de veces él mismo la transpaleta manual para colocarlo de la manera adecuada.

–Señor McCarty –se dirigió a él uno de los muchachos. –En el laboratorio me han entregado esto para usted.

Emmett tomó el portafolios que el joven le ofrecía y lo abrió, echándole un vistazo.

Rosalie estaba dudando si acercarse a él a preguntarle si había algún problema cuando él se giró hacia ella.

–Rosalie, ¿conoces la maquinaria del taller para hacer ensayos de resistencia? –le había preguntado con seriedad, aunque en tono amable.

–Sí, claro –balbuceó ella, sorprendida por el cambio. Si no se equivocaba, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre y no "princesa".

–Hazme el favor de prepararla –le pidió.

Aún lo hacía cuando lo vio llegar con una probeta de aquel material. Era el típico cilindro de hormigón para comprobar el peso que era capaz de soportar aunque... aquello no era hormigón, al menos no era el común concreto gris. Emmett lo colocó en la máquina y le entregó un informe lleno de datos y resultados de otros ensayos a Rosalie, tras lo que comenzó a cargar la pieza con peso hasta que, al cabo de unos momentos, el rápido y brusco descenso de la aguja de un marcador les indicó que habían llegado al límite de rotura del material.

–Fin de la prueba –concluyó Emmett. –A la vista de los datos ¿qué te ha parecido?

Rosalie se percató de que no la estaba probando con su pregunta, simplemente quería saber su opinión y debía parecerle muy importante pues Emmett esperaba con cierta ansiedad su respuesta.

–Pues con estos resultados habría jurado que es una muestra de un hormigón de gran calidad pero...

–¿A que por su aspecto no lo parece? –le cuestionó con entusiasmo.

Y es que tenía toda la razón. Aquel material presentaba un color marronuzco con pequeñas partículas en su interior formando vetas, como si fueran virutas de madera.

–Pues ahora verás lo mejor –dijo Emmett, acercando un flexo a la mesa y encendiendo la bombilla. Entonces puso su mano detrás del cilindro de hormigón y Rosalie vio, atónita, como se percibía su sombra, como si fuera un vidrio...

–¡Es un hormigón translúcido! –exclamó asombrada.

–Creo que se podría usar en nuestro proyecto –sugirió él.

–¿Estás de broma? –inquirió ella. –Es perfecto.

–Gracias –se atusó la nuca con modestia. –En cualquier caso me gustaría que repases bien los datos que te he facilitado para que le des el visto bueno. Quisiera presentárselo a los demás esta misma tarde, incluso había pensado en avisar a Esme.

–Hazlo mientras yo reviso esto –acordó, llevándose los informes a su mesa.

Decir que estaba asombrada era poco, estaba impresionada ante aquello, e igual de impresionados quedaron todos ante la exposición que les hizo sobre aquel material.

–Si lo que pretendemos es que nuestro proyecto se fusione con el entorno, una estructura primaria metálica no sería una buena solución, habría que revestirla de algún material noble, como la madera y, dada la envergadura del proyecto, la cantidad de madera a utilizar sería desmesurada y no favorecería en lo más mínimo al medio ambiente –les explicaba. –Este hormigón, por su composición, muestra un aspecto heterogéneo, casi orgánico por su color, muy acorde con los marrones de estos bosques y, además su propiedad translucida, permitirá el paso, en los puntos que se crean convenientes, de una luz tamizada muy parecida a la de esta ciudad.

–Sería una forma de proyectar el exterior hacia el interior, entremezclándolo y, finalmente, formando un todo –intervino Alice con gran entusiasmo.

–Esa es la idea –la señaló animado. –Además de la sensación de que el peso y el espesor de un muro de hormigón 'desaparece'.

–Sin duda, fascinante –se palpaba Jasper la barbilla, pensativo.

–¿Podrías explicarme de una forma más concreta como se consigue ese efecto? –se interesó Esme.

–Claro que sí –tomó Emmett una muestra rectangular. –Este hormigón traslúcido es un material que combina fibras ópticas y hormigón. Millares de fibras ópticas de vidrio forman un entramado entre las dos superficies –señaló la cara frontal y posterior del bloque. –Así, las sombras provenientes del lado más iluminado –volvió a colocar su mano tras él, –aparecerán en el más oscuro destacando su contorno. Incluso se puede conseguir que se aprecien los colores.

–¿Y su resistencia? –hizo hincapié Jasper.

–No afecta en lo más mínimo –intervino Rosalie por primera vez. –Acabamos de realizar algunos ensayos y, de hecho, estas muestras son de un hormigón de alta resistencia. Por otra parte, igualmente se puede combinar con el uso de la madera y el metal, pero añadiendo este material a la composición del proyecto nos daría mayores posibilidades.

–¿Y en cuánto a la energía? –le cuestionó Edward.

–Posee cualidades como aislante térmico –le aclaró Emmett.

–Entonces, ¿dónde está el "pero"? –preguntó Edward en tono divertido. –¿O no hay ninguno?

–Desgraciadamente, sí lo hay –Emmett miró a Esme. –No todas las empresas dedicadas al hormigón serían capaces de desarrollar este material.

–¿Pero existe alguna que podría hacerlo? –le preguntó en cambio.

–Eso sí –reconoció Emmett. –Aunque, el que sea especializada la hace...

–Entiendo tu preocupación por el presupuesto –lo cortó ella, comprendiendo, –pero es que esto es precisamente lo que esperaba de vosotros... innovación y sé que es sólo el principio –exclamó llena de satisfacción. –Te aseguro que los hermanos Vulturi abrirán gustosos sus carteras por algo así –señaló el pequeño bloque encima de la mesa.

–Entonces –miró el joven con expectación a los demás. –¿Consideráis factible el utilizarlo en nuestro proyecto?

–Sin duda alguna –respondió Jasper por todos.

–¡Sí! –exclamó Emmett con gesto triunfal. Después, como si hubiera sido lo más normal del mundo, se acercó a Rosalie para abrazarla y con un "gracias", besó su mejilla.

Aún después de varias horas, podía sentir el calor de sus labios en su piel y podía recordar como se había quedado ahí, embobada, viéndolo acercarse a los demás. Por suerte, nadie se percató de su estado catatónico, Alice propuso con su acostumbrada euforia hacer una cena para celebrarlo a la que Esme y Carlisle estarían también invitados.

La velada transcurrió muy animada, como ya era común, aunque ella deseaba que acabara lo más rápido posible. No podía dejar de mirarlo, parecía un imán que la atrajera y eso la ponía furiosa. Estaba empezando a ver a Emmett bajo una luz diferente y no podía permitírselo, pero, es que su actuación de aquella tarde había conseguido que lo mirara con admiración y hacía muchos años que ningún hombre había conseguido eso de ella, ni siquiera sus profesores de la universidad... nadie.

Golpeó con fuerza la almohada para acomodarla bajo su mejilla, necesitaba dormir pero, sobre todo, dejar de pensar en él...

De repente, un sonido extraño se escuchó a sus pies, era como si algo estuviera...¿mamando?

El grito de Rosalie retumbó en toda la casa, siendo Emmett el primero en entrar en su habitación, encendiendo la luz y acudiendo todos los demás tras él.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–¡Sácalos de aquí! –chilló ella arropada entre las sábanas, sacando un único brazo que señalaba la otra punta de la cama.

–¡Missy! –exclamó entonces Emmett, con ternura. –Ya has tenido tus gatitos.

–Qué monos son –se acercaron Alice y Bella a mirar.

–¿Monos? –les reprochó Rosalie.

–No exageres –se rió Emmett.

–¿Te parece gracioso que tu querida gata haya decidido parir en mi cama? –se sentó en la cama, encarándolo llena de furia.

–Pues en realidad, sí –admitió él. –Su instinto animal hace que busque un lugar seguro donde dar a luz a su camada y, verdaderamente, no imaginé que creyera que es éste lo es, dada vuestra cordial relación –pronunció con sarcasmo.

–Debería haber elegido tu cama –rezongó ella con declarada intención.

–Todas las mujeres lo hacen, princesa –respondió él a su provocación.

Ahí estaba, Emmett había vuelto.

–Pues en esta cama hay dos que no lo han hecho –masculló ella con las facciones endurecidas.

–Eso tiene solución –sonrió él con suficiencia.

–Sí, llevándote a este mugriento animal contigo.

–Tranquila –la miró negando con la cabeza, contrariado, tras lo que salió de la habitación.

El resto de sus compañeros compartieron significativas miradas, sin atreverse a hacer comentario alguno respecto a lo que había ocurrido.

–Son preciosos –rompió la tensión Alice, sentándose en la cama para verlos más de cerca, comenzando a acariciar a uno de ellos, despacio.

–No toques mucho a las crías –le indicó Jasper. –Tal vez se enfade la madre.

–No lo creo –apuntó Alice, viendo como el animal cerraba los ojos, confiada, mientras los gatitos mamaban inquietos de ella.

–Nos mudamos, Missy –entró otra vez Emmett a la habitación, esta vez con una caja no muy alta, aunque sí amplia, y una toalla en su interior. La gata pareció entenderlo pues se removió en la cama.

Con mucho cuidado, Emmett la ayudó a entrar, depositando luego, uno a uno, todos los gatitos.

–¿A dónde vas con ella? –preguntó de repente Rosalie.

–¿Ahora te importa? –respondió con ironía. –La llevo a mi cuarto –la miró con desaprobación. –No pienso dejar que pasen la noche a la intemperie como, seguramente, harías tú.

Emmett cerró de un golpe seco la puerta de su cuarto alarmando al animal que soltó un maullido.

–Perdona, pequeña –la acarició, dejando la caja cerca de su cama. –No le hagas caso a Rosalie. Es insufrible pero inofensiva.

O eso creía él... Desde luego, era capaz de fastidiarle un buen día a cualquiera. Le había sorprendido, gratamente a decir verdad, lo bien que había trabajado con ella esa tarde. Formaban un equipo excelente y se entendían a la perfección, hasta que salían del taller para volver al mundo real. Ahí Rosalie se transformaba en un témpano de hielo, fría, altiva, hasta soberbia.

Emmett se revolvió en la cama lanzando un resoplido lleno de irritación. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Es que alguien le había quitado el título de "Reina del baile" en el instituto?

Decidió que no valía la pena tratar de buscar una explicación a su actitud. Rosalie era así, punto, y él no iba a perder su tiempo psicoanalizándola. Sería la primera vez que se tomaría esa molestia por una mujer.

Bueno... tal vez por Missy –se dedicó a sí mismo esa broma para alejar de él ese mal humor o, definitivamente, tendría pesadillas.

Sin embargo, durmió estupendamente. El éxito del día anterior presentaba ante él grandes expectativas y eso era razón más que suficiente para enfrentar un nuevo día lleno a ánimo y energía.

El olor a café recién hecho lo hizo levantarse. Miró a su lado y comprobó que Missy y los gatitos aún dormían así que, de puntillas, salió de la habitación. Estaba terminando de bajar la escalera cuando sintió un escalofrío, la mañana estaba más helada de lo que pensaba y no era cuestión de coger un resfriado por lo que volvió a subir para coger una sudadera, aunque no llegó a entrar a su habitación. Escuchó la voz de Rosalie en su interior.

–Buenos días, preciosa –susurraba con dulzura.

Emmett se obligó a asomarse, con mucha cautela para no ser descubierto, eso sí, pero es que necesitaba asegurarse de que era cierto lo que oía y que no eran alucinaciones matutinas.

Efectivamente, Rosalie estaba de rodillas en el suelo, frente a la caja.

–¿Y tú que haces aquí? –tomaba con cuidado un gatito que, al parecer, se había salido de la caja. –No querrás que el grandullón de Emmett te convierta en una pegatina con su pié de elefante.

Emmett casi se ahoga de la impresión al ver como lo colocaba en su regazo para acariciarlo mientras, con la otra mano, acariciaba las orejas de Missy, que ronroneaba complacida.

Con sigilo, el joven giró sobre sus talones y, de nuevo de puntillas, se dirigió a la escalera.

–¿Quieres café? –le preguntó Bella.

–Sí –respondió distraído, sentándose en la mesa, al lado de Edward.

–¿Estás bien? –se interesó su amigo al ver la expresión de su rostro.

–Sí, no te preocupes –respondió el joven con toda la seguridad que pudo.

Tomaba un sorbo de su taza cuando Rosalie apareció tras él, sentándose en la otra punta de la mesa, susurrando un rápido "buenos días" y sin apenas dirigirles la mirada a sus compañeros, distante... fría otra vez, así como era ella.

No, en realidad, ésa no era Rosalie. A la verdadera Rosalie la acababa de ver por primera vez de incógnito en su habitación, y era hermosa. Ya no físicamente, sin duda era la chica más guapa que había conocido jamás, sino que era increíble ver la forma en que la había transformado la ternura que podía inspirar un simple gatito. Podía parecer una locura pero juraría que hasta la había visto brillar...

Pensó en lo duro que debía ser tener que calzarse cada día una coraza semejante para parecer ante los demás la mujer más insensible del mundo y, no podía evitar preguntarse por qué lo hacía. Lo descubriría, y no sólo eso, se la arrancaría haciéndola desaparecer. La Rosalie que había visto hacía un momento debía volver pero para quedarse... para siempre.

* * *

**Riona desfallecida y arrastrándose (con el brazo bueno XD) por el suelo del estudio...**

**hola!**

**que tal?**

**Antes de que se me olvide... la escena RxEm se la dedico a Lou Malfoy! Te mando muchos besos!**

**En fin... tengo la neurona que me va rebotando por las paredes del cráneo... cada vez hago capítulos más largos! Creo que os estoy malacostumbrando jeje**

**Bueno, lo importante es que os guste porque... os ha gustado no?**

**Muchos besos a todos y hasta la semana que viene.**

**Por cierto, sobre el concurso, aún no sé nada, creo que la votación acaba hoy, ya os contaré. Espero que me hayáis votado muchas! jeje **

**Chao!**


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Bella se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, lanzando un resoplido. Había mandado a traer más cosas de las que recordaba.

-Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme –le dijo a Edward que acababa de sentarse a su lado.

-No hay de qué –le restó él importancia. –Aunque debo confesar que estoy un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Por? –frunció ella el ceño.

-De la tres, eres la que más libros ha traído y, por el contrario, menos ropa –bromeó.

-Ya deberías saber que Bella no es una chica convencional –intervino Alice desde la cocina, donde terminaba de ordenar todo después de la cena.

-De eso ya me había dado cuenta –le guiñó Edward el ojo con complicidad.

-Entonces, ¿ya podemos declarar oficialmente el fin de la mudanza? –añadió Jasper quien, sentado en una de las banquetas y con los codos apoyados en la bancada de la cocina seguía casi embelesado los movimientos de Alice. La joven le agradeció la atención con una sonrisa y le ofreció una humeante taza de café.

-Descafeinado –le susurró mientras él la aceptaba, escapándosele una leve sonrisa de complacencia.

-Eso parece –respondió Bella, ajena a aquella conversación privada.

-Entonces habría que celebrarlo –bromeó Alice.

-¿He oído la palabra fiesta? –irrumpió Emmett en el salón viniendo del taller, con Rosalie siguiéndole los pasos.

-¿Además de fanfarrón eres el típico juerguista? –resonó la voz de Rosalie tras él.

-Soy un tipo sano y en la flor de la vida al que le encanta divertirse –le lanzó media sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

-Añadamos presumido a la lista –Rosalie se sentó al otro lado del sofá, cruzada de brazos.

-Soy un dechado de virtudes, princesa –le siguió el juego extendiendo sus brazos, mostrándose.

-Te ha faltado decir "que enloquecerías a cualquier mujer" –añadió ella con gran ironía.

-A la vista está –sentenció Emmett con radiante sonrisa.

Rosalie empezó a reír de modo exagerado.

-Lo que me faltaba por oír –dijo entre carcajadas.

-Muy bien –asintió él. –Hoy es viernes. Salgamos –le propuso al resto de sus compañeros que observaban la escena, divertidos. Estaban empezando ya a acostumbrarse a las singulares discusiones de la pareja.

-Vayamos a bailar –lo secundó Alice con gran entusiasmo.

-Lo siento pero eso va en contra de mi religión –alegó Bella a la defensiva.

-Venga ya –se mofó Emmett.

-Créeme. Las palabras "Bella" y "bailar" unidas equivalen a "catástrofe" –insistió ella con una mueca.

-Entonces buscaremos un lugar donde, además de bailar, podamos sentarnos tranquilamente a tomar algo –le sugirió Edward con voz amable.

-No sé…

-Será entretenido –la animó Alice. –Además, no sólo de pan vive el hombre, de vez en cuando hay que divertirse –miró hacia Jasper, como buscando su aceptación.

-Ése es el espíritu –exclamó Emmett. –La noche es joven.

-Cuidado, chicas de Forks. Hay un depredador suelto –rió Rosalie por lo bajo.

-Tal vez seas tú quien nos sorprendas con tus dotes de seducción –la provocó él.

-Tal vez –alzó ella la barbilla. –Aunque no confundas los términos. Tu intención a la hora de proponer la salida era que ibas a demostrarnos qué tan hábil eres como conquistador –le recordó.

-Tranquila, no lo he olvidado.

.

.

Cuando Rosalie se miró en el espejo de pie de su habitación deseó volver atrás en el tiempo. No estaba nada cómoda con aquel tipo de vestuario. Sabía por propia y nada agradable experiencia que la naturaleza se había encargado de dotarle con los atributos necesarios para que los hombres repararan en ella, sin necesidad de vestir ropa provocativa y, sin duda, la que en ese momento llevaba puesta, ensalzaba sus encantos excesivamente. La falda era demasiado corta, el top descaradamente ajustado y los tacones de aguja estilizaban aún más su figura. Además, había que añadirle el toque de maquillaje de manos de Alice; ese labial rojo era demasiado sugerente.

Se sentó en la cama abatida. ¿A quién quería engañar? Era cierto que le encantaba la ropa bonita incluso no salía de casa sin maquillarse un poco… un poco, pero no así. Ésa no era ella, se sentía inmersa en un disfraz y todo por culpa de aquel imbécil y su provocación. Debía haberlo ignorado sin más pero así era todo cuando venía de él, se le presentaba como un maldito reto personal. Lo peor de todo era que tenía la ligera sospecha de que ella saldría perdiendo aquella noche, sólo confiaba en no perder demasiado.

-Rosalie, ¿estás lista? –la llamó Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí –respondió, acudiendo a abrir.

Fuera estaba Alice acompañada de Bella y, las tres juntas formaban un ramillete de lo más singular. Desde lo más sobrio, ésa era Bella con unos simples vaqueros y una bonita camiseta, hasta lo más provocativo, ella. La más moderada era Alice, aunque daba un cambio espectacular con aquella falda y las botas altas de cuero negro.

Juntas bajaron la escalera, esperándolas los muchachos en el salón, sentados en el sofá.

-Estáis guapísimas –se apresuró a levantarse Jasper, acudiendo a su encuentro.

-Gracias –le sonrió Alice halagada.

-Cada una a nuestro estilo –se encogió Bella de hombros.

-No hace falta más –repuso Edward caminando hacia ella.

-Si vosotros lo decís –murmuró Emmett con desinterés mirando de reojo a Rosalie. -¿Nos vamos?

-Podemos ir los seis en uno de los todoterrenos –propuso Alice cogiendo las llaves.

-Lo mejor sería ir en taxi –quiso disuadirla Jasper. –Alcohol y volante no son buenos compañeros.

-Tranquilo, yo no bebo –argumentó Alice.

-Yo opino como Jasper –intervino Edward. –Tal vez estando en el pub te apetezca.

-Considérame abstemia –insistió ella yendo ya hacia la puerta. –¡El último que apague las luces!

Encontrar el lugar de moda en Forks no fue tarea difícil. Una larga cola de jóvenes esperaba en la puerta a que les permitieran el paso. El local era bastante amplio, oscuro aunque lleno de neones y humo como cabía esperarse. Había un par de zonas de mesas, banquetas altas cerca de la barra y el resto hacía las veces de pista de baile. Al adentrarse en la sala en busca de una mesa encontraron en una de ellas a Benjamin y Angela, con otra pareja más.

-¡Qué casualidad! –exclamó Alice al verlos.

-¡Hola! –los saludó Benjamin. –Estos son Mike y Jessica. También trabajan en Empresas Cullen –se apresuró en presentarlos.

-Encantado –extendió Mike su mano. Todos se saludaron entre sí de modo cordial.

-Esto se llena por momentos –comentó Emmett mirando a su alrededor.

-Hay pocos lugares a los que ir a divertirse aquí en Forks –apuntó Mike divertido.

-Será mejor que vayamos en busca de una mesa –indicó Edward.

-Nos vemos por ahí –los despidió Benjamin sonriente.

Lo seis se dirigieron a la otra zona de mesas y tuvieron la suerte de encontrar dos que juntaron para sentarse más cómodamente. Aún no terminaban de hacerlo cuando alguien se les acercaba.

-Jacob –anunció Edward tratando de no mostrar su desagrado por aquel encuentro. Sin disimulo alguno acercó su silla un poco más a la de Bella.

-Hola, Bella –saludó a la joven como si el resto del grupo no existiera.

-Me resulta extraño verte por aquí –no se dio Emmett por aludido. –Creí que no os entremezclabais con los rostros pálidos –vistió con tono bromista el comentario.

-Es un país libre –respondió Jacob haciendo una mueca. –Y además, es el único sitio de por aquí al que valga la pena ir.

Edward se inclinó hacia Emmett que estaba sentado a su otro lado.

-Hay que obligar a Jasper a incluir una discoteca en el proyecto –le dijo por lo bajo.

-Ahí te he visto –le guiñó Emmett el ojo divertido.

-¿Y has venido solo? –quiso Alice mostrarse amable.

-No, con unos amigos –indicó a unos cuantos chicos y un par de chicas que lo esperaban unos pasos más allá, observándoles con recelo.

Alice compartió una mirada significativa con Rosalie; ni siquiera habían querido acercarse.

-¿Te apetece bailar? –le preguntó Jacob a Bella de repente.

-No –respondió ella con, tal vez, demasiada rapidez. Jacob la miró contrariado, desviando su vista hacia Edward.

-Ya veo.

-Es que… aún me molesta el pie como para andar haciendo piruetas –trató de excusarse ella.

-Imagino que en otra ocasión será.

Bella se limitó a fruncir los labios y encogerse de hombros.

-Supongo que ya nos veremos –dijo entonces Jacob y, así como había llegado se fue.

-No creo que hiciera falta que le dieras tantas excusas –le apuntó Edward casi a modo de reproche.

-Pues yo creo que un simple "no" no le habría bastado –se defendió ella. –Al menos hoy no insistirá.

-Pero le da pie a que insista otro día…

-A ver si la visita del Gran Jefe nos va a ahogar la fiesta –intervino Emmett. –Yo voy a la barra a pedir algo.

-Te acompaño –se le unió Jasper. -¿Qué quieres tomar? –le preguntó a Alice.

-Un Ginger Ale –respondió tras pensarlo un segundo.

-¿Y tú, Rosalie? –se dirigió a la otra joven.

-Yo una cerveza.

-Muy propio de una dama refinada –comentó Emmett en un murmullo, aunque ella lo escuchó.

-¿Y qué narices te importa a ti? –espetó ella. –Preocúpate por el resto del ganado, tienes mucho donde elegir.

-A eso voy –esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Por qué no vamos a bailar? –tiró Alice de Rosalie, buscando un modo de romper aquella tensión.

-Mejor será –masculló ella, dejándose llevar.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Emmett como respuesta a la mirada escrutadora de Jasper.

-Déjalo estar –agitó las manos. -¿Vosotros queréis algo? –se giró hacia Bella y Edward. Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, claramente molesta.

-De momento, no –respondió Edward.

-Vale –se encogió Emmett de hombros y se dirigió a la barra, seguido de Jasper.

Bella los observó irse, con la mirada fija en la barra. Hubiera agradecido que Edward también se hubiera ido con ellos y no tener que soportar sus cambios de humor. Eran como latigazos. Edward parecía transformarse cuando Jacob estaba cerca y ella no alcanzaba a entender por qué. Tal vez, el tipo simplemente le caía mal, pero ella parecía estar siempre en medio de la cuestión.

-Lo siento –escuchó de pronto la voz de Edward cerca de ella. Se giró sobresaltada y se topó de lleno con sus ojos y sus labios. Cerca, demasiado cerca.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –alcanzó a decir, un tanto aturdida. Insegura, desvió la mirada hacia la mesa.

-Tienes que reconocer que el chaval es un tanto impertinente –respondió haciendo una mueca.

-Y a ti y a Emmett os encanta provocarlo ¿no? –le reprochó.

-Lo divertido es que él responde –apuntó reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Sois unos críos –chasqueó la lengua tratando de no reír. Debía admitir que Edward tenía un punto de razón.

-En cualquier caso no pretendía que te sintieras incómoda –dijo a modo de excusa. –Todavía más –agregó bromeando.

-Me creerás una insociable –sonrió ella con timidez.

-No lo creo en absoluto –negó rotundo. –Eres una chica con la que se puede tener una conversación muy agradable y eso, según yo creo, es ser sociable.

-Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme fuera de lugar –admitió ella con pesar. –A veces he deseado ser como ellas –miró hacia la pista de baile, donde Alice y Rosalie estaban de lo más entretenidas.

-Entonces, eres tú la que no lo sabes –aseveró él.

-¿El qué? –lo miró extrañada.

-Que no eres una chica convencional.

Bella desvió la mirada, ocultando sus mejillas sonrojadas con su cabello.

-Ellas no son convencionales –quiso desviar el tema.

-De eso deben preocuparse sus parejas de trabajo –bromeó para restarle importancia al asunto y que ella volviera a sentirse cómoda.

-¿Lo dices por Rosalie y Emmett? –preguntó más tranquila.

-Entre esos dos hay un volcán a punto de estallar –miró hacia la barra donde estaban los chicos.

-No eres capaz de aguantar diez minutos sin provocarla –le reprochaba Jasper a Emmett. –Te mueres antes.

-¿Y ella no me provoca? –se defendió él. -¿Quién empezó con todo esto?

-¿Qué fue primero, la gallina o el huevo? –se mofó Jasper. –Definitivamente sois como el perro y el gato.

-No te preocupes –dijo con desinterés. –Al menos nos entendemos trabajando.

-¿Crees que eso es lo único que tengo en mente? –lo miró casi ofendido.

-¿A qué te refieres entonces? –preguntó con un gesto conciliador.

-A que para ti todo es como una broma, creo que verdaderamente la situación te divierte pero no creo que sea lo mismo para ella.

-Pues yo la veo muy divertida –señaló hacia la pista con una mueca de desprecio.

-No te hagas el tonto –resopló disconforme. –Rosalie parece actuar como por impulso a tus provocaciones, te responde siempre a la defensiva porque sabe que vas a atacarla en la siguiente frase. No creo que sea agradable para ella.

-Pues que no me responda –sentenció molesto. –Es lo bastante mayorcita como para no entrar al quite –se cruzó de brazos. -¿Sabes? Yo creo que te equivocas, creo que en realidad le encantan mis retos verbales porque le dan la oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo lo mordaz, elocuente y autosuficiente que es. Toda una mujer independiente que no necesita nada ni a nadie.

-¿Y tú crees que ella es así? –ironizó.

-Si así quiere que la vea así la veré –concluyó Emmett.

-Tú mismo –alzó Jasper sus manos con gesto de rendición. –Voy a llevarles esto a las chicas –dijo al colocar el camarero las bebidas frente a ellos.

-Vale –respondió girándose hacia su vaso. Él mejor se quedaba allí un rato. En la mesa, el par de tortolitos conversaban muy animados. En la pista, Jasper se había acercado a las chicas y Alice lo había monopolizado y estaban bailando juntos, a pesar de la melodía tan movida. Le quedaba la furia rubia y se había propuesto de modo imperativo no acercarse a ella en toda la noche.

Se giró un momento hacia la pista y la buscó con la mirada. Se mantenía cerca de Alice y Jasper aunque bailaba sola, con los ojos cerrados y en compañía de su cerveza de la que de vez en cuando tomaba un trago. En una de las ocasiones vio cómo escapaba un poco de líquido de su boca y cómo ella atrapaba las furtivas gotas con su lengua, acariciando sus labios.

_Maldita sea_

Rosalie no podía hacer eso, ¿cómo se atrevía? Moviéndose así, vestida de esa forma... ¿No veía como todos los hombres alrededor babeaban mirándola? Esos labios rojos eran capaces de provocar a la discoteca entera, incluso a él, a él el primero, desde que la había visto bajar por aquella escalera en casa. Había sentido deseos de arrastrarle de nuevo a su habitación para que se cambiara de ropa y así evitar que todos los hombres a su paso pudieran mirarla como hacían ahora y no poder hacerlo lo había puesto de muy mal humor. Rosalie se había propuesto ahogarle la noche con su actitud y lo estaba consiguiendo, cosa que no iba a permitir por más tiempo.

Se giró de nuevo hacia la barra. El dejar de mirarla era sin duda un buen comienzo y más lo era fijarse en el bombón que lo estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la barra. Sin duda, aquella pelirroja no era nada tímida, ya no sólo por el traje de lycra que vestía y se le ajustaba perfectamente a todas las curvas del cuerpo sino por el modo en que lo miraba. Literalmente se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos. No era el tipo de situación ideal para Emmett. Él prefería el misterio previo, los cruces de miradas y las insinuaciones pero esa chica iba directo al grano. Aún así, tenía que reconocer que no estaba nada mal y, sobre todo, era un buen ardid para dejar de pensar en Rosalie.

Alzó su vaso hacia ella en un brindis y le sonrió seductoramente y eso fue suficiente para que ella se acercara a él.

-La fase de "no he podido evitar fijarme en ti" la podemos pasar por alto, ¿no? –dijo una vez había llegado a su altura. Al hacerlo se había inclinado sobre él, tal vez demasiado. Desde luego, la pelirroja no se andaba con rodeos.

-Podemos –le respondió Emmett con sonrisa pícara. -¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Lo mismo que tú.

-Un whisky con hielo –le pidió entonces al camarero, quien no tardó en servírselo.

Entonces, Emmett se lo ofreció a la guapa desconocida pero ésta lo rechazó, tomando en su lugar el vaso en el que él bebía.

-Te he dicho que lo mismo que tú –alegó con cálida voz tras lo que le dio un sorbo.

A pesar de lo fuerte del licor, ella no pareció inmutarse, incluso se deleitó en saborearlo mientras se acercaba aún más a Emmett.

-Juegas fuerte –apuntó él gratamente sorprendido e inevitablemente halagado por su actitud.

-Y no suelo perder –se acercó a su oído para susurrarle. Luego, volvió tomar su vaso y dio otro sorbo, barriendo con su lengua de forma muy sensual las gotas que habían quedado en sus labios.

Era imposible no recordarlo, volvió a su memoria como momentos antes Rosalie había hecho eso mismo en su boca. Se había sentido enloquecer por un segundo de un modo ardiente, casi febril y que para nada se podía comparar con lo que le hacía sentir aquella chica que se le estaba ofreciendo de todas las formas posibles. Pero el propósito de todo aquello no era sentir, sino dejar de hacerlo, dejar de pensar en ella aunque fuera por unos minutos.

Cuando la canción terminó, Rosalie abrió los ojos, percatándose entonces de que estaba sola. En realidad no lo estaba, la pista estaba abarrotada, pero no había rastro de Alice y Jasper. Se giró hacia donde estaba la mesa y los encontró allí con Bella y Edward. Fue cuando deslizó su mirada por la sala cuando reparó de que en la barra estaba Emmett y muy bien acompañado.

Una nueva canción comenzó y Rosalie empezó a bailar otra vez, no era cuestión de quedarse parada como un pasmarote en mitad de la pista y viendo como una pelirroja vestida de zorra le restregaba a Emmett el muslo por la entrepierna, sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Un velo rojo cubrió sus ojos y sintió como la rabia la iba invadiendo pero la ignoró girando la vista y siguió bailando. No debía sorprenderse, él había dejado muy claras sus intenciones al acudir a aquella discoteca y era lo que exactamente estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, no era capaz de dominar aquella mezcla de rabia e impotencia que sentía y era de lo más absurdo, todo. Su vestuario, su maquillaje, su forma de bailar y la estúpida idea de que podría provocarlo; no la había mirado ni una sola vez en toda la noche. En cambio, sentía miles de ojos escudriñándola a su alrededor y que empezaban a incomodarla.

Molesta y llena de frustración decidió volver a la mesa cuando tropezó con alguien.

-Perdón –se excusó ella por la torpeza, retomando su camino y fue cuando esa misma persona volvió a bloquearle el paso cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había sido un tropiezo fortuito.

Por instinto, Rosalie dio un paso atrás, apartándose. Era un muchacho joven, rubio, con el pelo largo en una coleta y barba de un par de días. Iba enfundado en unos pantalones de cuero y cazadora pero con el pecho descubierto y esbozaba una sonrisa que de lo seductor rozaba lo perverso.

Rosalie trató de esquivarlo para volver a la mesa pero él volvió a impedírselo, no de un modo agresivo pero sí con decisión.

-¿Ya te vas, encanto? –pronunció el joven con grave voz.

-Mis amigos me esperan en la mesa –respondió tratando de aparentar una seguridad que no poseía.

El chico se giró y luego volvió a mirarla, con aquella sonrisa que empezaba a asustarla.

-Parece que se están divirtiendo y tú deberías hacer lo mismo –se acercó él un paso.

Rosalie volvió a retroceder con piernas temblorosas.

-Me refiero a que una chica tan guapa no debería bailar sola –le insinuó él. –Llevo un buen rato observándote.

-¿Ah, si? –titubeó ella.

-Y lo haces muy bien –dijo mientras consumía la distancia que los separaba y la tomaba de la cintura.

-¡No! –exclamó ella retrocediendo con temor.

-Vamos, no te voy a comer –insistió él acercándose de nuevo, extendiendo sus manos para tomar de nuevo su cintura.

-¡Te he dicho que no! –forcejeó ella intentando soltarse.

-Amigo –se escuchó la voz de Emmett que estaba parado justo detrás de él, con la mano sobre su hombro. –Creo que la señorita ha dicho claramente que no.

-¿Y tú eres? –lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Quien te va a romper la cara si no la dejas tranquila –le advirtió tensando la mandíbula.

-Toda tuya –se encogió de hombros. Antes de irse, giró el rostro hacia Rosalie para mirarla con gran desprecio.

-¿Estás bien? –se le acercó Emmett cuando aquel individuo por fin se fue. -¡Rosalie! –exclamó él tomándola de los brazos para sacudirla un poco al ver que no reaccionaba. Los tenía cruzados contra su cuerpo, con la mirada perdida, aterrada y sin parar de temblar.

-Quiero irme de aquí –la escuchó decir entonces.

Emmett pasó su brazo por sus hombros y la sacó de la pista, hacia la mesa donde conversaban ajenos a lo ocurrido el resto de sus amigos.

-Rosalie se encuentra mal –les dijo al llegar a la mesa. –La llevo a casa en un taxi.

-No –lo detuvo Alice, mirando a Rosalie que parecía angustiada. –Yo me voy con vosotros.

-No quiero aguaros la fiesta –discrepó Rosalie con culpabilidad.

-Tranquila, de hecho todos deberíamos irnos –propuso Jasper mirando a Edward, quien asintió.

-Vamos entonces –concordó Emmett que volvió a tomar a Rosalie de los hombros de camino al coche.

.

.

-Ha ido todo como el culo.

-Tampoco te lo tomes así, James –rió su acompañante femenina que caminaba a su lado.

Lo único que se escuchaba en aquel parking subterráneo medio en penumbra eran sus voces y los tacones de Victoria resonando sobre el asfalto.

-Además, yo estaba haciendo muy buenos progresos con Emmett si tú no la hubieras cagado –puntualizó ella.

-¿Crees que el musculitos hubiera acabado en tu cama? –se mofó él.

-Seguramente –se jactó ella con sonrisa pretenciosa. –Y de ahí directa a todos sus secretos.

-Como si fuera tan fácil –masculló con una mueca en los labios.

-Una mujer tiene sus mañas y tú deberías saberlo –caminó aún más cerca de él, muy sugerente. –Para vosotros es más difícil, a las pruebas me remito.

-No me lo recuerdes –frunció los labios disgustado.

-Puede que te hayas puesto una meta demasiado alta –se burló ella.

-No me jodas, ¿es que no la has visto cómo iba vestida? –le cuestionó James. –Quién iba a sospechar que con esas pintas era una frígida reprimida.

-Tal vez no has utilizado el método adecuado con ella –ironizó.

De repente, James tironeó de su brazo y la arrastró hacia una pared casi en sombra, haciendo que la espalda de Victoria golpease contra ella.

-¿Estás poniendo en duda mi habilidad con las mujeres? –se apretó contra ella, hundiendo su boca en su cuello.

-Creo que estás acostumbrado a conseguirlo todo muy fácilmente –musitó Victoria con una sonrisa lasciva, restregándose contra él.

-Por supuesto –siseó James haciendo deslizar una de sus manos por el bajo del vestido de lycra, hasta llegar a la ropa interior, apartándola. -¿Esto es por Emmett? –fanfarroneó mientras comprobaba con dos de sus dedos la humedad de su sexo.

-¿Acaso te importa? –jadeó ella alzando una de sus piernas para rodear la cadera de James, dándole mejor acceso. Él lo aprovechó para introducir los dedos en su interior tal y como ella demandaba.

-En absoluto –susurró contra su boca entreabierta desabrochándose el pantalón con la otra mano.

Al momento, James sustituyó sus dedos por su miembro erecto haciendo gemir a Victoria, quien levantaba también su otra pierna para aprisionar a James contra ella y sentir plenamente cada una de sus embestidas.

El silencio de aquel parking quedó de nuevo roto por los sonidos de placer que envolvían sus orgasmos.

.

.

Rosalie dejó la tisana sobre el banco en el que estaba sentada y apretó más su bata contra su cuerpo. La noche estaba fresca pero no era capaz de quedarse encerrada en su cuarto así que decidió salir al patio mientras se tomaba la tila; aún estaba un poco nerviosa.

A la vista de sus amigos, simplemente se había sentido indispuesta mientras estaban en la discoteca, a excepción de Emmett que había sido testigo de lo sucedido y, que sin duda, no acabaría de comprenderlo. Sin embargo, no le había cuestionado nada y era de agradecer, debía reconocerlo, pues no sabría que explicación darle, al menos, no con la verdad. Era mejor así, total lo peor que podía pasar era que pensara de ella que estaba loca y, en cierto modo, tenía razón.

Todo había sido un despropósito desde el principio y ella debería haber sido consciente de que lo ocurrido entraba dentro de la normalidad. ¿Qué esperaba al vestirse así? Pues que se le acercara todo hombre que hubiese alrededor y ella debería haber sabido que no estaría preparada para ello. Cualquier chica le hubiera seguido el juego a aquel desconocido que, debía admitir, no estaba nada mal y aún en el caso de no estar realmente interesada simplemente lo habría esquivado y punto, no hubiera reaccionado así. Pero aquel tipo había despertado en ella viejos fantasmas que creía olvidados, antiguos temores que creía dominados y la angustia la había paralizado.

Durante algún tiempo creyó estar bien, dominando la situación aunque no lo hubiera superado del todo y esa noche se dio cuenta de que se había engañado así misma. Se había limitado a evitar acercarse a cuanto hombre hubiera en diez kilómetros a la redonda, muerto el perro se acababa la rabia ¿no? Pero no. Lo único que había hecho era evadir el problema, sin enfrentarse a él; aquel incidente en la discoteca había sido una prueba a pasar y no la había superado.

Tomó el tazón y bebió un sorbo. La culpa en realidad era suya por haber provocado todo ello. Mantenerse alejada era una cobardía pero se sentía protegida y no debería haber dejado esa actitud jamás. ¿A quién le importaba que ella no fuera nunca una mujer normal? Había aprendido a resignarse y no debería haberse desviado del camino, no estaba preparada. Así que lo mejor era pasar página y olvidar el incidente tomando antes una importante enseñanza que le ofrecía esa experiencia; los hombres debían quedar fuera de su vida.

El problema era aquel trabajo, más bien lo era Emmett. Compartir tanto tiempo con él la estaba desviando de su norte y, para muestra, la forma en que ella había actuado esa noche vistiéndose así, producto de un ataque estúpido de orgullo femenino. La confundía con su actitud y sus provocaciones y eso no era sano para su estabilidad mental. Si no le gustase tanto el maldito trabajo renunciaría al día siguiente con tal de no volver a enfrentarse a él. Seguramente no dudaría en tomarle el pelo en cuanto la tuviera enfrente, habiéndola visto en semejante papelón. Ya se podía imaginar algunas posibles burlas: Ibas vestida para cazar pero acabaste cazada o aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda. Había hecho el ridículo y él se lo haría pagar.

-Vas a coger frío.

A Rosalie casi se le escapa el tazón de las manos al escuchar la voz de Emmett que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte –se apresuró él en excusarse.

-Es que no te había oído venir –titubeó ella, dejando la tisana a un lado.

-Estabas demasiado pensativa como para fijarte –apuntó con voz calmada. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí –respondió en un susurro. ¿Iba a tener que enfrentar el tema antes de lo pensado?

-Siento que no te hayas divertido esta noche –lo oyó decir entonces. Rosalie no pudo evitar mirarlo con recelo. –Tenía que haberle roto la cara a ese imbécil.

Ahora sí que no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Emmett? –ironizó.

Emmett rió quedamente.

-En serio –insistió ella. –Lo de "tú te lo has buscado" sería más propio de ti en este momento.

-¿Es que crees que tú te lo has buscado? –le preguntó.

Rosalie giró el rostro para evitar su mirada, sin saber muy bien que contestarle.

-Si pretendías que todos los hombres de la discoteca te deseasen, lo has conseguido –continuó Emmett, -pero yo no he visto que en ningún momento llevaras un cartel en la frente que dijera "eh, tú, puedes violarme".

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Rosalie se volvió a mirarlo, con el rictus crispado. -¿Crees que él..? Yo…

-Eh, tranquila –susurró Emmett tomando su mejilla. –Era un decir.

De repente, notó como en su mano caían unas lágrimas. Su primer impulso fue abrazarla pero no terminaba de hacerlo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Rosalie tensarse, apartándose de él al instante.

-No –musitó ella.

-No te lo tomes así –dijo tratando de calmarla y volvió a acariciar su mejilla para enjugar sus lágrimas. –No ha sido culpa tuya, el tío era un cafre que casi se te echa encima. Como si nunca hubiera visto una chica guapa en su vida. Además, creo que la culpa ha sido mía –agregó con voz suave.

-¿Por qué? –alcanzó a decir Rosalie, quien aún no era capaz de calmarse.

-Porque yo he sido el primero que se ha fijado en ti esta noche y conmigo deberías haberte quedado –le susurró mirándola intensamente.

-Emmett…

-Estabas bellísima –musitó mientras se inclinaba lentamente sobre ella y le alzaba con un dedo la barbilla.

-Emmett, no –le pidió ella, pero él hizo caso omiso y alcanzó sus labios con los suyos. Empezó a acariciarlos con ternura sólo el tiempo que dura un suspiro, hasta que los sintió tensos y rígidos bajó los de él.

En la discoteca había creído ver terror en el rostro de Rosalie cuando aquel tipo se le acercó. Estaba equivocado. Terror era lo que había ahora en sus ojos, que lo miraron durante un instante antes de escapar de él corriendo hacia el interior de la casa.

Emmett comprendió entonces que la actitud de Rosalie frente a todos se debía a algo mucho más profundo y oscuro de lo que él había imaginado, algo a lo que jamás se había enfrentado y que no alcanzaba a saber lo que era. Aún así, supo que sería duro pero lo haría, conseguiría romper ese yugo que parecía oprimirla sin dejarla vivir. Y lo haría ya no por orgullo o como un reto personal. Lo haría porque quería, porque la quería a ella. Para él. Sin más.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Qué tal estáis? Yo bien jeje dentro de mis achaques normales del embarazo pero bien. Mañana voy al ginecólogo así que ya os cuento la semana que viene.**

**Ahora vayamos a lo interesante… ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Imaginabais que sería Emmett el primero en romper el hielo y de esa forma? Espero que os haya gustado! Y bueno, imagino que habréis entendido las intenciones de Victoria y James, acercarse a ellos a ver que información podían sacarles ;-) Aunque la forma no haya sido de lo más sutil jaja**

**Por cierto, esto lo repito por última vez o me llamaréis pesada :p**

**He sido nominada en el blog Fic's Fans Twilight Awards en dos categorías que son las siguientes:**

**-Mejor Fic Personajes Secundarios con el Fic "Mi corazón en tus manos"**

**-Mejor Fic De Epoca con el Fic "El gavilán y la rosa" **

**La dirección del blog es**

**ficsfanstwilightawards(punto)Blogspot(punto)com**

**Animaos y votad que falta me hace XD**

**Bueno, nos vemos la próxima semana. Un besazo y gracias por seguir ahí!**


	7. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Alice se despertó sobresaltada por aquella melodía que no sabía reconocer. Mientras tanteaba para encender la luz comprobó el despertador digital de su mesilla de noche: las siete de la mañana. Ya con la luz encendida buscó con la mirada adormecida por su habitación hasta encontrar de dónde venía aquel sonido electrónico para ir a parar a su cómoda, al móvil de Jasper. Aquello la hizo tensarse y se levantó para tomar el teléfono con cierta precaución, aunque, al leer el indicador de llamadas, salía un número sin identificar. Alice se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a responder, no sin cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Dig...?

-¿Quién eres tú? -escuchó una voz femenina decir al otro lado de la línea sin que apenas hubiera terminado de responder. Obviamente, su interlocutora no esperaba que le respondiera una mujer. -Quiero hablar con mi marido -dijo aquella voz con aspereza.

-Buenos días, María -respondió Alice sin embargo, con voz suave, dándole un toque irónico a la situación. La amabilidad ante todo ¿verdad?

-Así que sabes quién soy -afirmó ella con desdén. -Entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo y pásame a Jasper.

-Es un poquito temprano para tantas exigencias, ¿no crees? Apenas son las siete de la mañana -repuso Alice.

-Aquí en Texas son las nueve -respondió María pensativa. -¿A qué ciudad ha ido a parar Jasper?

-¿En serio pretendes que te lo diga? -repuso Alice con su voz cantarina.

-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para negármelo? -se hizo la ofendida. -Ponme con mi marido de inmediato, entrometida.

-En primer lugar, y según tengo entendido, Jasper ya no es tu marido -le rebatió Alice. -Y en cuanto a lo de negártelo, hay un motivo muy claro por el que yo he respondido su teléfono, el mismo por el que no te pasaré con él ni te diré dónde está. Simplemente no quiere saber nada de ti.

-Pues creo que la que en realidad sabe muy poco del asunto eres tú, querida -añadió María con tono mordaz. -Primero, infórmate bien porque, si bien es cierto que estamos separados, Jasper y yo aún no nos hemos divorciado, legalmente estamos casados aún, así que eso podría cambiar, ¿no crees? -hizo una pausa para que Alice digiriera sus palabras. -Jasper no puede creer que se va a deshacer de mí así como si nada -añadió entonces. -Por mucho que quiera alejarme de su vida tiene una deuda conmigo que jamás podrá pagar, así que tarde o temprano tendrá que saber de mí.

-Desde luego, no será hoy -respondió Alice con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz. -Digas lo que digas, él no quiere hablar contigo, así que llámale cuantas veces quieras que seré yo quien te responda. ¡Ah! -agregó -y tampoco es necesario que molestes a Peter con el tema. Aprende a aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Maldita estúpida -siseó María. -No sé quién seas pero sabe que esto no se quedará así.

-Un placer hablar contigo -dio Alice por terminada la conversación.

-No te atrevas a colgar...

-Buenos días -y cortó la llamada.

Alice se sentó en la cama dejando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pijama; el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Con su ofrecimiento de responder en lugar de Jasper, sabía que se exponía a una situación como ésa, aunque nunca creyó que sería tan desagradable. Sin embargo, en realidad no era la actitud de María lo que le afectaba sino todo cuanto le había dicho. El hecho de que ella mantuviese que aún estaban casados y aquella deuda que había nombrado... ¿a qué se referiría? Algo muy importante debía ser para que María lo creyese ligado a ella prácticamente de por vida.

Tomó aire en busca de calma y claridad. Si María tenía razón en una cosa era en que ella no tenía por qué inmiscuirse en ese asunto. Era cierto que Jasper se le había confiado contándole lo sucedido con ella pero, claramente no se lo había contado todo y sus razones tendría para no hacerlo, por mucho que a ella le pesase. Él no era culpable de que ella se hubiera sentido conectada a él desde el primer instante en que lo había visto en aquella cafetería, ni tampoco de provocar en ella todos esos sentimientos que ya habitaban en su interior. El que fueran recíprocos no estaba escrito en ningún guión y el que Jasper fuera amable y correcto con ella no iba más allá de una relación cordial entre ellos. Al menos, eso sí, ayudaba a que las cosas fluyeran en el terreno laboral y, viendo la relación entre Rosalie y Emmett, aquello era una suerte.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, derrotada. Era una tonta ilusa, pero no podía evitarlo y, aunque no era muy experta en tema de amoríos, sabía que lo que sentía por Jasper era más que una simple ilusión. El problema era qué hacer con ello porque no era difícil entender que él no estaba en el mejor momento para abrirle su corazón a nadie.

Suspiró con fuerza. Sabiendo que no sería capaz de volver a dormir, resignada se levantó y se puso su bata y, haciendo el menor ruido posible, bajó a su taller. El resto aún tardaría un rato en despertar así que lo aprovecharía para empezar con aquel modelo que llevaba varios días rondando su cabeza. Sabía que muchos compañeros arquitectos preferían esbozar sus ideas en un papel pero a ella el grafito se le quedaba corto, necesitaba visualizarlas en tres dimensiones y siempre acudía a las maquetas para afianzarlas, por muy simples que está fueran. Un par de cartones bien colocados siempre le transmitían más que todos los bocetos del mundo.

Con entusiasmo reunió los materiales encima de la mesa pero, al coger el cutter, todo su ánimo decayó al ver como sus manos temblorosas lo dejaban caer sobre el tablero, incapaces de sostenerlo.

-No puede ser -murmuró Alice mientras apretaba las manos en un puño contra su regazo. No podía sucederle de nuevo, no ahora.

Respiró hondamente varias veces tratando de tranquilizarse. Seguramente todo era debido a la llamada de María que le había puesto más nerviosa de lo que creía. Tenía que ser eso, nada más. Todo aquello ya estaba superado. Esperó otro momento y tomó aire lentamente un par de veces más antes de separar las manos de su cuerpo, extendiéndolas y comprobando con gran alivio que habían dejado de temblar. Sí, debían ser los nervios.

Queriendo dejar atrás aquel episodio y tratando de darle la mínima importancia posible, se concentró en su trabajo y comenzó el modelo, no queriendo pensar ni en eso ni en María ni un segundo más. Había adelantado bastante su tarea cuando escuchó voces en el comedor. Era el turno de Emmett y Rosalie para hacer el desayuno así que decidió trabajar un poco más mientras tanto. Desde donde estaba sentada podía ver a la pareja frente a la nevera abierta, poniéndose de acuerdo en el menú, más bien discutiéndolo.

-Una buena dosis de proteínas vendría bien para recuperar fuerzas después de haber trasnochado anoche -argumentaba Emmett señalando los huevos y el bacon.

-Si lo que quieres es una buena inyección de energía son mejores los hidratos de carbono -le rebatía Rosalie. -Aunque nada mejor que un buen zumo para eliminar toxinas y revitalizar los ánimos -señaló ella el frutero. -Además, son un magnífico cosmético natural.

-No me digas que eres de las que se ponen mascarilla de aguacate en la cara y rodajas de pepino en los ojos -se mofó él. -Mi sueldo de un mes por verte con esas pintas, princesa.

-Esta piel es por méritos propios -se jactó ella apuntando hacia su rostro.

Emmett lanzó una carcajada mientras sacaba algunos huevos de la nevera y se disponía a cocinar y Rosalie se sintió muy aliviada al ver que, al parecer, nada había cambiado entre ellos después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Apenas había podido conciliar el sueño. Todas y cada una de sus reacciones en cuanto a lo sucedido habían estado fuera de lugar, desde el principio de la noche hasta el final, hasta el momento en que Emmett la había besado. Bueno, en realidad apenas la había rozado porque, en el instante en que ella sintió su tacto, huyó despavorida. Pero es que nunca podría ir más allá y ella debía aceptarlo.

-La compañía es muy grata pero más grato sería disfrutar de ese zumo tan prometedor -escuchó la voz de Emmett a su lado sacándola de su distracción.

-Disculpa, es que no he dormido muy bien esta noche -se excusó. -Va a resultar que sí necesito esa mascarilla de aguacate después de todo.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos como si la estudiara.

-Sí, definitivamente -concluyó él finalmente. -Recuérdame que pasemos al supermercado a comprar un par de kilos.

-Idiota -Rosalie le sacó la lengua con gesto burlón poniendo luego su atención en las frutas.

Emmett dio un par de risotadas y continuó su tarea. En cierto modo se alegraba de que ella siguiera respondiendo a sus bromas, pero eso no era lo que esperaba de ella, ya no. Debía encontrar un modo de acercarse a ella, de que confiara en él y poder averiguar qué la había marcado tanto. No había que ser muy avispado para imaginárselo pero quería que ella misma se lo contara. Y, mientras tanto, seguiría comportándose como si nada hubiera pasado; si Rosalie estaba cómoda con eso, él también.

-Buenos días -se escuchó entonces la voz de Bella que caminaba hacia la cocina, acompañada por Edward y Jasper.

-¿Tú tampoco has dormido bien? -apuntó Emmett al ver el mal semblante de este último.

Jasper se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Apenas había dormido un par de horas seguidas; cada vez que cerraba los ojos, soñaba con María... más bien eran pesadillas. Ya no era un niño pequeño al que le afectase un mal sueño pero no podía evitar estar de mal humor aquella mañana.

-¿Alice no se ha levantado aún? -preguntó entonces.

-He oído ruidos -señaló Rosalie hacia el taller. -O es ella o es la gata haciendo de las suyas.

-Missy es toda una señorita -discrepó Emmett.

-Lo que tú digas -lo ignoró Rosalie.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco. Esos dos no tenían remedio. Decidió comprobarlo por sí mismo y se dirigió hacia el taller y, en efecto, encontró allí a Alice.

-¿Trabajando tan temprano?

Alice se sobresaltó tanto que hasta casi se cae de la silla.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte -se disculpó él caminando hacia ella. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estaba demasiado concentrada -se excusó.

-Ya lo veo -observó lo que estaba haciendo. -¿Es para el proyecto?

-Sí -respondió ella con ánimo al ver su interés.

-Así que tú eres de esos arquitectos que necesitan las tan llamadas maquetas conceptuales -apuntó él.

La sonrisa de Alice se apagó al notar cierto tono crítico en su voz.

-Entiendo que tú no.

-Debo reconocer que nunca las he entendido -admitió él. -Este tipo de maquetas no reflejan la realidad del modelo, el aspecto del edificio a pequeña escala, sino que se supone que reflejan las ideas que lo conforman. El problema es que, quien hace la maqueta, debe conseguir que se plasme esa idea, que se vea el concepto con echar un simple vistazo al modelo y, para mí, la mayoría de ocasiones resultan un puñado de cartones colocados sin ton ni son.

-Yo sin embargo, no consigo la ver espacialidad en cuatro líneas dibujadas en un papel -respondió ella un tanto molesta, mientras descargaba su frustración en el cartón que estaba cortando. Y creía que la relación laboral entre ellos "fluía".

-Hay que proyectar teniendo en cuenta la escala de la realidad, el espacio del que disponemos no es infinito para poder recrearnos en florituras poéticas -argumentó él observando la maqueta. -Que un proyecto se base sólo en la forma me parece despreocupado, puede encarecerlo sobremanera y dificultar la labor a la hora de idear una estructura que lo sostenga.

-O sea, que para ti, la mejor solución es siempre la linea recta, ¿no? -frunció ella los labios aún más molesta, centrada en el cartón.

-Siempre es el camino más corto entre dos puntos ¿verdad? -citó él. -Una escalera de caracol puede ser muy atractiva estéticamente pero es la más incómoda. Y yo soy de la opinión de que lo que construimos debe ser usado por la personas, no ser simplemente admirado.

-¿Y no crees que se pueden conjugar ambas cosas? -le refutó ella. -Por el bien de este proyecto ambos deberíamos abrir un poco la mente para... ¡Ay!

-¿Qué...?

El cutter cayó de la mano de Alice con un golpe seco sobre la mesa mientras de la otra comenzaba a brotar la sangre a borbotones.

-Me he cortado -dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Cortarte es decir poco -exclamó él duramente, como si estuviese enfadado. La tomó por la cintura y la ayudó a caminar hacia la cocina y menos mal que lo hizo porque la muchacha casi no se tenía en pié.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Edward sobresaltado al ver tanta sangre.

-Llama a Carlisle -le pidió mientras colocaba la mano de Alice bajo el agua del grifo. -La herida es demasiado profunda. ¡Alice! -gritó al ver que se desvanecía.

Emmett corrió a ayudarlo y la tumbó en el sofá mientras Jasper tomaba un paño limpio de uno de los cajones para envolver la mano de Alice. Rosalie comenzó a darle aire con la primera revista que encontró.

-Carlisle está aún en su casa -dijo entonces Edward con el teléfono en la mano. -Dice que vayas enseguida.

-Voy para allá -concordó tomándola en brazos.

-Te acompañamos -intervino Bella que se mostraba mucho más pálida que de costumbre.

-No, imagino que será cuestión de unos puntos, se habrá desmayado por la sangre -respondió mientras Emmett le acompañaba para abrirle la puerta de la casa y ayudarle a meter a Alice en uno de los coches. -Os llamo desde casa de Esme.

Emmett asintió viéndolo partir.

El trayecto hasta casa de Esme y Carlisle era muy corto pero a Jasper se le hizo eterno. La sangre comenzaba ya a empapar el paño que envolvía la mano de Alice y él comprendió aquel dicho de que la sangre es muy escandalosa. Tal vez el corte no era para tanto pero parecía que se iba a desangrar. Cuando Jasper la ayudó a bajar del coche, Alice volvió en sí.

-¿Qué pasa...?

-Tranquila, te he traído con Carlisle para que te mire ese corte -le dijo mientras la ayudaba a caminar. Estaba muy pálida debido al desmayo seguramente.

Esme les abrió la puerta antes de llegar a ella.

-Carlisle está en su despacho preparándolo todo -le informó a Jasper. -Es la habitación del fondo -le indicó mientras cerraba la puerta.

De igual modo, Esme los acompañó hasta que llegaron a lo que bien podía ser una consulta médica. Carlisle le pidió a Jasper que dejara a Alice en la camilla y que esperara fuera.

-Deja que te prepare un café mientras tanto -se ofreció Esme.

Jasper aceptó y la siguió hasta la cocina, donde había una mesa auxiliar con dos puestos preparados para el desayuno.

-Siento mucho la molestia -se excusó Jasper al comprender la interrupción. -Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Y lo más acertado sin duda -le quitó Esme importancia. -Un médico sabe que lo es las veinticuatro horas del día. Aparte de ser un profesional, se debe tener una gran devoción para ser bueno.

-En cualquier caso, os lo agradecemos -repuso Jasper aceptando el café que ya le ofrecía. Luego Esme se sentó frente a él.

-Imagino que os habréis asustado mucho. La sangre...

-Es muy escandalosa -finalizó él en su lugar.

-Sí -sonrió ella. -Así que verás como no es para tanto. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Jasper resopló antes de contestar.

-Temo que la culpa haya sido mía -dijo con pesar.

-¿Cómo? -lo miró ella con extrañeza.

-No, no es que yo la haya cortado -balbuceó. -Ella estaba trabajando en una maqueta y, bueno, yo no he elegido mejor momento que ése para que discutamos sobre nuestra forma de proyectar. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo diferente que es.

-Sí, pero no entiendo por qué dices que fue culpa tuya -Esme se encogió de hombros. -Imagino que Alice se habrá despistado, un accidente lo tiene cualquiera.

-Para ese tipo de trabajos solemos utilizar unos cutter un tanto especiales, con cuchillas mucho más finas y afiladas que los comunes. Esos utensilios parecen bisturís de cirujano -sacudió él la cabeza. -Cortan el cartón como si fuera mantequilla pero un mal movimiento puede hacer que desvíes la trayectoria y te acabes cortando tú. Hay que estar atento y no tener que estar aguantando el sermón de tu compañero -hizo referencia a sí mismo. -Tal vez estaba defendiendo mis ideas con demasiada insistencia y la he sacado de sus casillas.

-No te mortifiques así -posó la mano sobre su brazo, alentándolo. -Seguro que Alice no piensa nada de todo lo que estás diciendo y, como ya te he dicho, serán unos cuantos puntos y ya está.

Entonces, la mujer lo miró pensativa.

-Así que ya tenéis ideas como para hacer un modelo -se mostró satisfecha.

-En realidad Alice no ha tenido ocasión de mostrármelo -se lamentó él.

-Seguro que será una idea muy buena y que se conciliará con las tuyas -aventuró ella. -Los dos sois grandes profesionales y conseguiréis el equilibrio.

-Eso espero -suspiró él, aunque no habían empezado con buen pié. Le angustiaba mucho lo que le había sucedido a Alice, demasiado, e iba mucho más de la culpabilidad. Se descubrió pensando que habría dado cualquier cosa por haber sido él y no ella.

-Esto ya está -entró entonces Carlisle en la cocina.

-¿Cómo está Alice? -se apresuró Jasper en levantarse.

-Está bien -le dijo Carlisle posando su mano sobre su hombro. -Sólo necesitaba algunos puntos aunque, ya que se ha cortado con un metal, le he puesto la vacuna del tétanos por prevención. Quiero que se tome este analgésico -le alargó una nota. -Si vieses que le da fiebre me lo dices y le daré un antibiótico pero no creo que eso ocurra.

-El corte me había parecido bastante profundo -recordó el joven.

-Tranquilo que no hay afectado ningún tendón ni nada por el estilo -le aseguró Carlisle.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tengo la impresión de que algo no está bien? -quiso indagar al ver su rostro tenso.

-Es que estaba muy nerviosa -tuvo que admitir.

-Tal vez porque estábamos discutiendo -Jasper miró a Esme con culpabilidad.

-No creo que puedas llamar a eso discusión -le rebatió Esme.

-No sé si sea ése el motivo pero tenía las manos tan temblorosas que he tenido que darle un sedante porque me era imposible coserle la herida -agregó el doctor.

-Tal vez por el mismo accidente -quiso Esme alivianar esa angustia que sabía que Jasper sentía.

-Puede ser -finalmente Carlisle le restó importancia. -Por cierto, se le ha caído esto del bolsillo -le alargó entonces un teléfono móvil, el suyo.

Llevado por una intuición, Jasper comprobó la lista de las últimas llamadas recibidas. Reconocería ese número entre mil. Apretó el teléfono en su puño mientras un acceso de rabia lo inundaba. Esa llamada también explicaría la inquietud de Alice.

-¿Puedo verla? -preguntó.

-Sí, claro, pero preferiría que no os fuerais todavía -apuntó Carlisle. -No está dormida pero puede que aún esté bajo los efectos del sedante.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes -se le adelantó Esme. -Aún tardaré en irme a la oficina, así que no hay prisa.

-Gracias, a los dos.

-No es nada, muchacho. No era más que una sutura -sonrió Carlisle ampliamente. -Anda ve.

Jasper asintió y se dirigió al despacho de Carlisle, aunque se detuvo un momento para llamar a sus compañeros y asegurarles que Alice estaba bien. Al entrar, la vio tumbada en la camilla, pero se incorporó aliviada al verlo. La primera reacción del joven fue ir hacia ella y abrazarla.

-Jasper... -se sorprendió ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes, no ha sido nada -respondió ella apoyándose en su hombro y disfrutando de su abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho -se excusó él sin embargo. -He pasado muy mala noche y lo he pagado contigo. No debería haber sido tan obstinado.

-Ha sido culpa mía por haberme despistado -discrepó ella.

Entonces, Jasper se apartó para mirarla de frente.

-¿Sólo ha sido un despiste? -demandó con suspicacia.

-¿Qué si no?

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que te ha llamado María?

Alice se mordió el labio. En realidad no había decidido aún si se lo decía o no.

-Te lo iba a decir después -mintió.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho? -frunció el ceño. -Porque conociéndola, habrá sido poco menos que grosera contigo.

-Es comprensible que una mujer se muestre grosera cuando otra contesta el teléfono de su marido.

-Pero yo no soy su marido -negó él.

-No es eso lo que ella dice -añadió con suavidad.

-Lo que ella diga me importa un bledo -se irritó Jasper. -Estamos separados y ya iniciamos los trámites de divorcio. Para el caso es lo mismo.

-Aún puedes cambiar de opinión -le sugirió ella.

-¿Eso es lo que María te ha dicho? ¿Que puedo cambiar de opinión?

Alice bajó un momento la mirada y se sintió tentada a contarle lo que María le había dicho sobre aquella deuda para con ella, aunque prefirió callar.

-No, es sólo que ella no da vuestra unión por terminada.

-¿Y qué te importa más, su opinión o la mía? -le cuestionó con seriedad.

Aquella pregunto la cogió por sorpresa pues su significado iba mucho más allá de las simples palabras.

-María ya no significa nada para mí -agregó Jasper con intensidad, como si necesitara a toda costa que ella lo creyese. -¿Me crees? -le reiteró.

-Claro que sí -le sonrió ella, haciendo que Jasper se destensara.

-Por lo pronto, recupero mi teléfono -dijo más calmado.

-No te preocupes, no creo que vuelva a llamar -alegó con sonrisa pícara.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le has dicho? -la miró con curiosidad.

-Que no quieres saber nada de ella y que acepte un no por respuesta -le narró divertida.

-Se ha de haber puesto furiosa -supuso él.

-No lo sé, le he colgado -se encogió ella de hombros.

Jasper comenzó a reír ante esa afirmación.

-Me habría encantado ver su cara en ese momento.

Alice sonrió en silencio, observándole.

-¿Ya estás de mejor humor? -preguntó aunque sin reproches en su voz.

El semblante de Jasper se tornó serio.

-Alice, de verdad lo...

-No vuelvas a decir que lo sientes -le pidió ella, poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios para evitar que siguiera hablando. Jasper se quedó sin respiración durante un segundo al sentir su tacto, aunque consiguió asentir con la cabeza. -Me gustaría contarte mi idea -tanteó ella.

-Lo harás, pero cuando hayas descansado -le advirtió él. -Además, necesitaré tus indicaciones para terminar el modelo -agregó con voz más suave. -Así no puedes hacerlo tú y a Esme le ha entusiasmado la idea y querrá verla.

-Así que trabajarás bajo mis órdenes -dijo con gesto travieso. -Si te portas bien, dejaré que le hagas los cambios que quieras.

-Gracias por su consideración -respondió él con fingido malestar, haciéndola reír.

Jasper sonrió al escuchar el sonido de su risa mientras su interior se llenaba de una brisa dulce inexplicable.

-Gracias, Alice -dijo sin apenas pensar y, llevado por un impulso, besó su mejilla.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Yo me entiendo -consiguió contestar, azorado y casi avergonzado por inesperada reacción.

-Entonces, de nada -agregó ella sonriente.

Jasper rió levemente. Ésa era una de las cosas que le encantaban de Alice, su naturalidad.

-¿Nos vamos a casa? -preguntó ella entonces.

-¿Te sientes bien? -quiso asegurarse.

Alice asintió con la cabeza, ofreciéndole Jasper su mano para ayudarla a bajar de la camilla y que ella tomó deseando no soltarla jamás. Se dirigieron a la cocina para despedirse de Esme y Carlisle quienes continuaban con su desayuno.

-¿Queréis desayunar con nosotros? -se ofreció Esme.

-Muchas gracias pero seguramente los demás nos están esperando -se excusó Jasper.

-Si te sientes mal no dudes en llamarme -le dirigió Carlisle una mirada más que significativa a Alice.

-Te lo agradezco mucho -titubeó ella alzando su mano vendada.

-Luego os llamo para ver cómo sigues -dijo Esme y Alice asintió sonriendo.

-Hasta luego y, de nuevo, gracias -se despidió Jasper por los dos. -No, no te levantes -dijo al ver la intención de Esme, -no es necesario que nos acompañes.

-Entonces, hasta luego.

Los jóvenes asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

-Las chicas deben haberse asustado mucho con la sangre -se lamentaba Alice mientras Jasper la ayudaba a subir al coche.

-Creí que Bella se iba a desmayar -bromeó él. -Aunque tú misma te has debido de impresionar mucho porque sí te has desmayado.

-Sí -balbuceó ella.

-Bueno, ahora quiero que te acuestes un rato -dijo Jasper llegando ya a la casa.

-Pero si estoy bien -se quejó ella.

-Insisto -la miró con seriedad. -Yo, en cuanto me cambie de ropa, iré a comprarte el medicamento.

-Deberías desayunar primero -le sugirió Alice mientras él abría la puerta.

-Me he tomado un café en casa de Esme.

-Insisto -lo imitó ella.

Ambos se echaron a reír pero sus ánimos se vinieron abajo al ver que Emmett y Rosalie estaban sentados en el sofá con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Alice. -¿Habéis vuelto a discutir?

-No, por raro que parezca -alegó Rosalie con voz apagada.

-¿Cómo estás, duendecillo? -le preguntó Emmett, aunque con igual abatimiento.

-Bien -respondió distraída. -¿Dónde están Bella y Edward?

-Arriba -señaló el muchacho.

-Bueno, ¿y esas caras? -se cruzó Jasper de brazos. -Parece que ha muerto alguien.

-Casi -apuntó Rosalie.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -se alarmaron ambos.

-Acaban de llamar a Edward -comenzó Emmett a explicarles. -Sus padres han tenido un accidente y parece que están muy mal.

-Se marcha en el primer avión -añadió Rosalie. -No vayas -detuvo la intención de Jasper de subir. -Bella está con él.

-Verás que todo sale bien -le decía la joven a Edward quien revoloteaba con rumbo errático por la habitación preparando sus cosas. Ella lo observaba desde la cama intentando estorbar lo menos posible.

-Bella, hay que ser realistas. Mis padres están muy graves y debería prepararme para lo peor -respondió él con todo el aplomo que fue capaz de reunir. No podía desplomarse.

-Lo siento mucho, Edward -se lamentó ella. -Y si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti.

-¿Es en serio? -se detuvo a mirarla.

-Claro que sí -frunció ella el ceño con extrañeza. -Me tienes aquí para lo que necesites.

Edward se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Entonces, si te pido algo...

-Lo que quieras.

-Acompáñame -dijo con la mirada brillante por las lágrimas retenidas.

-¿Quieres... que vaya contigo? -preguntó ruborizada.

-No quiero afrontar esto solo -tomó sus manos, casi implorándole.

Bella lo miró durante un momento.

-Voy a preparar mis cosas -dijo entonces y Edward le respondió rodeándola con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Bella se sintió estremecer ante su cercanía, su calor, pero pronto la culpabilidad acudió a ella. Edward necesitaba su consuelo y no era un momento nada oportuno para dejarse llevar por pensamientos románticos. Alzó sus manos y acarició su espalda dándole aliento.

-Y llamaré al aeropuerto para saber cuándo es el primer vuelo -añadió separándose de él.

-Eres muy amable -le agradeció él.

-No es amabilidad -dijo ya desde la puerta y Edward no pudo evitar recordar que ésas habían sido sus mismas palabras unos días antes y, sabía que no era el momento, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si tendrían el mismo significado que las suyas.

En todo ese dolor que envolvía su pecho sintió como un pequeño brote brillaba entre la oscuridad. Fuera lo que fuera, Bella estaría con él y su compañía era el mejor consuelo que podían darle.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Qué tal estáis?**

**Siento mucho el retraso pero es que estoy bordándole cositas a la niña y no doy abasto! Deciros que está muy bien, me hicieron la ecografía de las 20 semanas donde descartan posibles malformaciones y cosas así y está estupenda! Ya pesa 400 gramos :p Además ya empiezo a notarla y es muy emocionante! ^_^**

**Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Ya sé que tiene su toque de drama pero tiene que haber de todo ¿no? Espero que compense la espera y me encantaría saber que os ha parecido.**

**Gracias por la paciencia! Un besazo enorme!**


	8. Nota de autor: Selina

Hola a todos!

Finalmente no me dió tiempo a escribir un nuevo capítulo de "El Proyecto de un Amor" porque mi princesita ha decidido venir al mundo dos semanitas antes de lo previsto. El martes pasado, día 8 de marzo y día internacional de la mujer tuve a mi princesa por primera vez en mis brazos. Para las que ya habéis sido madres no diré nada que no sepáis ya y para las que no, deciros que es el sentimiento más maravilloso del mundo, indescriptible y que llena todos y cada uno de los espacios de tu vida.

Ahora estamos en pleno proceso de conocernos mutuamente, yo de reconocer lo que significan sus gestos y lloros, ella de que reconozca mis besos y mis caricias y que nos amoldemos al tema de la lactancia y los tiempos para dormir que no es poco.

Sigo manteniendo que no voy a abandonar mis fics y sé que tal vez os exijo mucho al pediros paciencia pero seguiré actualizando siempre que pueda y sé que comprendéis que Selina requiere de mucha atención hoy por hoy. Si que os pediría que me pusierais en alertas, para que no se os escapen mis actualizaciones.

Bueno, no os entretengo más, ah! y me disculpo por si alguien pensaba que era un capítulo, yo misma reniego de las notas de autor pero creo que la ocasión lo amerita.

Por cierto, si alguien quiere ver fotos de la nena en mi perfil está puesta la dirección de mi album de picasa, donde están las fotos de los fics.

Un beso enorme a todos y hasta pronto!


	9. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Jacob se detuvo y alzó la vista hacia el cartel que anunciaba las Empresas Cullen, situado sobre la puerta principal del edificio. Se recolocó la mochila sobre el hombro y respiró hondo antes de decidirse a entrar, dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia recepción.

-Buenos días –le saludó una muchacha al otro lado del mostrador. -¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Buenos días –respondió con una sonrisa, debía mostrarse simpático. –Quisiera ver a la señora Cullen.

-Lo siento pero la señora Cullen no ha llegado aún –le contestó la joven con amabilidad.

Jacob contuvo una mueca de contrariedad y reforzó la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Necesito hablar con ella. Me llamo Jacob Black –dijo con condescendencia, como si aquello pudiera abrirle de par en par las puertas de la empresa. –El hijo del Jefe Black –añadió entonces con un tono más seco al ver la falta de reacción en la chica, aunque pronto recuperó la compostura y la sonrisa.

-Sí, ya sé –le aclaró ella sin inmutarse demasiado.

Jacob comenzó a impacientarse pero continuó con su pose.

-Bueno, ¿y no hay alguna forma de ponerse en contacto con ella? –insistió, aunque con suavidad; la ocasión se mostraba inmejorable, no era cuestión de cagarla. –Es sobre el proyecto en la reserva. Es importante.

La muchacha pareció reflexionar sobre aquello unos segundos tras lo que cogió el teléfono.

-Dame un momento –le pidió.

Jacob asintió reprimiendo una mueca de alivio.

-Buenos días, Angela –respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

-Buenos días, Esme. Disculpa si te molesto.

–Tranquila, lo que pasa es que he sufrido un contratiempo, por eso no he llegado aún –le aclaró.

-¿Te sientes bien? –se interesó la joven.

-Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Necesitabas algo?

-Lo que pasa es que Jacob Black está aquí e insiste en hablar contigo –le explicó.

-Tal vez sea importante –supuso.

-Es sobre el proyecto en la reserva –añadió.

–Ya veo. Pásamelo.

Ángela obedeció y le pasó el teléfono a Jacob quien asintió como dándole las gracias.

-Disculpe las molestias, señora Cullen, pero…

-Llámame Esme y tutéame, muchacho –le pidió ella afable. -¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Siento molestarte con estas cosas –se esforzó en tutearla, -pero necesito alguna documentación sobre el proyecto.

-¿A qué tipo de documentación te refieres? –no pudo evitar extrañarse.

-A la normativa que se deberá aplicar en el proyecto –le aclaró. –Ya sabes que hay mucho escéptico que piensa que vais a destrozar la reserva con vuestras máquinas e imagino que esas normas dictarán en que zonas podéis actuar y de qué modo.

-Tienes toda la razón –reconoció ella.

-Por eso había pensado llevar esos documentos a la Cabaña de las Asambleas y dejarlos al alcance de todos para que les ayude a convencerse de la buena intención de este proyecto –prosiguió.

-Pues me parece una magnífica idea –admitió, -y me gustaría atenderte yo misma pero aún tardaré un poco en llegar. Si me esperas…

-Tal vez podría pedirle los documentos a tu secretaria –tanteó.

-Podría ser –titubeó. –Que se ponga de nuevo –dijo al fin.

Jacob obedeció y se distanció un paso con cierta cautela, mientras escuchaba a Ángela afirmar a las indicaciones de Esme. Después, tras colgar, la chica se dirigió a él.

-Esme quiere que te dé la documentación que le pides –le informó con amabilidad. –Si aguardas un momento –le señaló uno de los sofás, -te lo preparó en un momento.

-Espera –dijo casi con alarma al ver como la chica sacaba un cd-rom de uno de los cajones, -¿sería mucho pedir si me lo facilitaras impreso? –le pidió. –Imagino que entre la documentación habrá planos y mapas de la zona y no contamos con una impresora para ese tipo de documento en la reserva –le argumentó con amabilidad pero con firmeza. Para qué tanto rollo si la chica no lo dejaba allí solo.

-Ah, está bien –asintió ella, -pero puede que tarde un poco en imprimirlo todo.

-No hay prisa –sonrió satisfecho señalando el sofá.

Se dirigió hacia él con toda la intención de sentarse aunque se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio a Angela desaparecer por una de las puertas. Se mantuvo estático, expectante, durante unos segundos, los suficientes para sentirse seguro, tras los que se dirigió al mostrador, sentándose en el puesto de la joven. Extrajo un USB del bolsillo de su mochila y lo metió en una de las ranuras del ordenador, mientras lanzaba miradas fugaces hacia la puerta por donde se había ido la secretaria. Debía darse mucha prisa y esperaba no tener muchos problemas para acceder a los archivos que le interesaban.

No le costó mucho entrar en el servidor y encontrar lo que buscaba. Además, no había contraseña alguna en ninguno de los ficheros y, en un vistazo rápido, pudo comprobar que allí había mucha información más que tentadora a su alcance, ya no sólo de otros proyectos de la empresa sino datos financieros, como los estados de cuentas de la empresa.

Sacudió la cabeza y cerró todas aquellas ventanas y terminó de copiar la información que había ido a buscar, tamboreando con los dedos sobre el escritorio con nerviosismo. En cuanto finalizó, extrajo con rapidez del USB y trató dejar todo conforme estaba antes de su intrusión, tras lo que volvió al sofá. Sólo una vez se había sentado, respiró con verdadero alivio; misión cumplida. Quedaba únicamente aguardar algunos minutos a que volviera la secretaria, agradecerle con una gran sonrisa las molestias y salir de allí pitando.

En realidad, esperó más tiempo del que creía, aunque ése era un mínimo precio a pagar por la excusa de la que había echado mano, así que aguantó estoicamente y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas a Angela cuando volvió a aparecer.

-Perdona, he tardado un poco más porque quería doblarte los planos –se excusó ella.

-Pues no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco –dijo Jacob aceptando las carpetas que le entregaba y metiéndolas en la mochila.

-Si necesitas algo más…

-Espero no tener que molestarte más –sonrió él abiertamente y tras darle las gracias nuevamente, salió de allí.

Con paso apresurado giró la esquina y se dirigió hacia su motocicleta, acelerándola al máximo para dirigirse a las afueras del pueblo. No le fue difícil distinguir el Audi aparcado en uno de los márgenes. Paró la moto detrás del coche y entró en él.

-Llegas tarde.

-¿Vas a romper conmigo por llegar tarde a la cita, James? –ironizó Jacob.

-Tal vez querías que fuera a recogerte a la escuela –señaló la mochila. –Ah, no. Se me olvidaba que ser jefe de la tribu no da para tanto –se mofó.

-Si quieres seguir tocándome las narices por mí no hay problema, como tampoco lo tengo para volver por donde he venido y contarle a la señora Cullen de qué va todo esto –le advirtió con sorna.

-¿Serías capaz de reconocer ante todo el mundo todo lo que estás haciendo sólo por dinero? –hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

-Dinero para la operación de mi padre, no lo olvides –matizó con retintín. -Qué más noble que eso a efectos de los demás –lo miró con suficiencia. -Y no creo que opinen lo mismo cuando sepan de las intenciones de tu jefe. Irá derechito a la cárcel.

-Tal vez antes de que eso ocurra algún familiar tuyo tenga un accidente…

-Hagamos la prueba –sentenció tomando la manilla con toda la intención de salir del coche.

James lo cogió por la cazadora impidiéndoselo.

-Vale, me queda claro que tienes un par de cojones así que, ¿me das lo que tienes para mí y dejamos la fiesta en paz?

Jacob lo miró de reojo haciendo un mohín pero finalmente accedió y sacó el USB de la mochila. James, por su parte, tomó un pequeño portátil del asiento de atrás e introdujo el dispositivo para comprobar la información.

-¿Sólo me has traído esto? ¿Las fichas de esos seis imbéciles? –preguntó molesto. -¿Nada sobre la empresa?

-Lo demás estaba bajo contraseña –le mintió.

-¿Y el cd que te di para saltar los bloqueos?

-No es tan bueno como creías –le argumentó.

-Bueno, a ver que puedo sacar de la mierda que me has traído –dijo entre dientes mientras revisaba los ficheros.

Jacob lo observaba alegrándose de haber dejado pasar toda la información que realmente había visto.

–Vaya, vaya –le escuchó exclamar al cabo de un momento mientras se rascaba la barbilla con interés. –Así que la Barbie Frígida utiliza el apellido de su madre.

-¿Y qué con eso? –frunció el ceño Jacob sin comprender.

-¿Qué habrá hecho papaíto para que ella esté tan enfadada como para eso? –preguntó con un deje de perspicacia.

Jacob guardó unos segundos de silencio hasta que rompió a reír con una sonora carcajada.

-Menuda gilipollez –espetó abriendo la puerta. –Ahí te quedas, Sherlock.

Y sin esperar respuesta, cerró tras de sí y se dirigió a su moto. Total, James no tardaría en llamarlo para incordiar. Aún estaba subiéndose en ella cuando el Audi arrancó, dejando una nube de polvo tras él.

-Pedazo de imbécil –masculló perdiéndolo de vista. Terminó de subirse a la moto y se dirigió a la reserva.

La casa de Leah se encontraba casi al final de la reserva, cercana a la playa. Todavía era temprano, así que supuso que aún no se habría ido a trabajar por lo que decidió probar suerte y terminar el asunto lo antes posible.

-¡Jacob! –exclamó Leah con sorpresa al verlo en la puerta frente a ella. –Estaba terminando de prepararme para ir a trabajar –le explicó mientras se atusaba la larga melena con nerviosismo.

-No quería molestar –se excusó él.

-¿Quieres pasar? –preguntó con sonrisa tímida.

-No –respondió él, tal vez con demasiada prisa, notando cierta decepción en su rostro. –Sólo quería traerte esto –añadió sacando las carpetas de la mochila.

Leah lo miró extrañada, aunque aceptándolas cuando se las ofreció.

-Es la normativa que se tiene que cumplir para poder construir aquí en la reserva –le aclaró él. –A ver si sirven de algo esas clases en la universidad a distancia, señorita abogada –dijo con simpática burla.

-Tú ríete pero conseguiré ser una buena abogada –se defendió ella.

-Vale, vale –levantó Jacob los brazos a modo de rendición.

-Por lo pronto, veré si puedo encontrar algo raro con ayuda de esto.

Jacob asintió con aceptación.

-¿Ves cómo hay otros métodos para solucionar esto? –murmuró con suavidad.

Las facciones de Jacob se endurecieron por la culpabilidad. Si ella supiera que en realidad aquello había sido una simple excusa para entrar en las Empresas Cullen…

–No hace falta que tengas tratos con ese tipejo, seguro que… –prosiguió ella.

-Sí, claro –la cortó con sequedad, dejando pasar rápidamente los remordimientos.

-Pero… -titubeó ella, sin entender por qué de repente parecía estar molesto.

–Ya nos veremos –dijo a modo de despedida, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Y es que no le interesaba oírla. Tenía muy claros sus propósitos e iba a llegar hasta el final.

* * *

**Hola chicas! Ya sé que es un capítulo súper corto, que os tengo acostumbradas a que sean más largos pero es que no me ha dado tiempo a más. La niña, de momento, me tiene ocupada todo el día y he estado escribiendo a ratitos. No lo habría publicado tan cortito pero es que quería avisaros de que mañana vuelven a operarme del brazo (y van 3 veces), me van a hacer lo de la última vez y sé que voy a necesitar tiempo para recuperarme. Cuando vuelva, prometo terminar el capítulo que ya lo tengo más que pensado y a seguir con la marcha (al ritmo que pueda claro esta jeje)**

**Lo siento mucho y espero vuestra comprensión. Ojala que esto os parezca mejor que otra nota de autor y que sigáis ahí cuando vuelva ; - ) Un besazo a todas y espero que hasta muy pronto!**


	10. Capítulo 9

CAPÍTULO 9

A Bella, aquel vuelo le estaba pareciendo eterno, aunque no era, por extraño que pareciera, debido a aquel silencio que se había levantado entre Edward y ella desde el momento en que habían despegado. Más bien, lo creía necesario, a Edward no le hacía ninguna falta tratar de entretenerse en una conversación banal y que no le haría apartar su mente en ningún momento de esa angustiosa preocupación. Y por eso mismo Bella rogaba porque llegaran cuanto antes a Chicago.

Únicamente llevaban equipaje de mano, así que se dirigieron directamente a la salida en cuanto aterrizaron. Prácticamente corrieron hasta la parada de taxis.

–Al Central DuPage Hospital –le indicó Edward al conductor.

Al acomodarse en el asiento, Edward soltó con una exhalación el aire que parecía haberle estado comprimiendo los pulmones durante todo el viaje. Y entonces sintió el cálido y breve apretón de la mano de Bella sobre la suya.

La miró. Tal vez era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que se habían despedido de los muchachos en Forks, y lo hizo lleno de gratitud. Seguramente, ella no se daba cuenta de lo que significaba para él que lo acompañase, que estuviera allí. Ni siquiera le hacía falta que le hablara, con estar a su lado, apoyándolo, no se sentía tan derrotado, incluso tenía esperanza.

Recuperó la mano de Bella y la tomó entre la suya, aunque esta vez no tenía intención de soltarla. Su sonrojo le sacó una sonrisa.

–¿Está muy lejos el hospital? –preguntó ella, claramente azorada.

–Ahora mismo me parece que está al otro lado del mundo –volvió él a su angustiosa seriedad.

Entonces, Bella cubrió con su otra mano las de ambos que aún permanecían unidas.

–Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien –dijo, habiendo recuperado al instante la compostura. –Hay que tener fe.

Edward asintió. ¿Fe? Les habría rezado a todos los santos del almanaque si aquello le hubiera asegurado que sus padres conseguirían salir de ésta.

En cuanto llegaron a la recepción del hospital y Edward dio el nombre de sus padres, la enfermera le indicó en que habitación estaban, asegurándole de que llamaría al doctor que los estaba atendiendo en ese mismo instante.

Al menos, aún estaban vivos. Eso era en lo único que Edward podía pensar mientras el ascensor se detenía. Giraron un par de veces por el amplio pasillo y vieron, al fondo, a una muchacha que aguardaba sentada.

–¡Edward! –exclamó, corriendo hacia él en cuanto lo vio.

Bella se vio desplazada por el abrazo impetuoso que aquella rubia de pelo largo le daba a Edward. Lo estrechaba con gran efusividad, casi con desesperación, con los brazos alrededor del cuello y apretando sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Sin embargo, no le pasó desapercibido que Edward apenas posaba sus manos sobre su cintura.

–Hola, Tanya –la saludó con la misma falta de emoción. –¿Qué haces aquí?

–No creo que esa pregunta sea necesaria dada la situación –repuso ella separándose de él con gesto compungido. –Aunque entre nosotros ya no…

–Bella, te presento a Tanya Denali –inició las presentaciones, cortándola casi con brusquedad. –Mi ex–novia, –añadió con la clara intención de evitar cualquier confusión.

–No porque yo lo desee –agregó ella en cambio, y Edward resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco.

¿Es que no era capaz de controlarse ni en aquellas circunstancias? Sabía que Tanya esperaba que Edward respondiese a su comentario y se contuvo, para desagrado de ella que, comprendiendo cuál iba a ser la actitud de Edward, comenzó a estudiar a Bella, de arriba abajo.

–Así que Bella.

–Trabajamos juntos en el proyecto en el que estoy participando –le explicó Edward, impaciente por la tardanza del doctor.

–Y veo que habéis congeniado muy bien si ha venido contigo hasta aquí.

Lo decía con la voz suave y una sonrisa en los labios, pero escupiendo veneno por los ojos. Bella sintió que empequeñecía en aquel pasillo, incluso pensó por primera vez que, tal vez, había sido un error acompañarlo. Al fin y al cabo, no eran más que compañeros de trabajo, tal y como Edward había señalado. ¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Acaso había algo más entre Edward y ella? Tenía que admitir que sí lo había pensado. El hecho de que Edward le hubiera pedido, casi rogado, que fuera con él le había hecho creer que, al menos, eran algo más que simples compañeros, tal vez amigos.

–¡Edward, muchacho!

–¡Doctor Hubber! –exclamó Edward, yendo al encuentro del médico.

Esta vez, Edward sí respondió al abrazo que aquel hombre enfundado en una bata blanca le daba. Bella supuso que también debían conocerse desde hacía tiempo.

–¿Cómo están? –preguntó Edward con lágrimas en los ojos. –¿Puedo verlos?

–Necesito hablar contigo primero –le pidió con gesto sombrío. –Ven.

–Sí –se dispuso a seguirlo, pero se detuvo al instante. –Bella –dijo, alargando su mano hacia ella, en una clara petición para que la tomase.

Ella titubeó un segundo antes de aceptarla. Tuvo que pasar al lado de Tanya para hacerlo y, por un momento, pensó que se le iba a tirar a la yugular. Pero Edward tomó su mano con fuerza y ya no se la soltó.

El doctor los llevó hasta su despacho y los hizo pasar. Se encaminó hacia su escritorio, indicándoles que se sentaran frente a él, aunque le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Edward y que Bella entendió que era debida a ella.

–Te presento a Isabella Swan –Bella alargó su mano para estrechar educadamente la que él le ofrecía. –Puedes hablar claramente frente a ella.

–Entonces te diré que la situación es muy grave –exhaló con pesar. –Ambos han sido intervenidos de traumatismos muy severos –comenzó a explicarles. –Y hemos visto conveniente inducirlos al coma.

–Dios mío –Edward apretó su mano contra su boca. –¿Vivirán? –preguntó con claro esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas y la compostura.

–Eso depende de ellos –Bella podía ver la impotencia en el rostro de aquel hombre que miraba a Edward de forma más que familiar, casi entrañable. –El diagnóstico en ambos es muy similar y lo que más nos preocupa son los posibles daños cerebrales a causa del traumatismo.

–¿Y entonces? –preguntó Edward con impaciencia.

–Hay que esperar –se lamentó. –Ambos son fuertes y confiamos en que reaccionen al tratamiento. Las próximas veinticuatro horas son decisivas. Si las superan, es muy posible que lo consigan pero, no te puedo engañar, no te puedo garantizar lo que suceda después.

Edward se quedó en silencio, asintiendo, como si precisara de aquel tiempo para asimilar todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Bella por su parte lo miraba, más bien lo admiraba. Ella, a esas alturas, ya se habría derrumbado, sumida en la desesperación.

–¿Puedo verlos? –habló él, por fin.

–Claro que sí, hijo –le sonrió el doctor por primera vez. –Pero sólo un momento y antes, debo prevenirte para que no te impresione su aspecto. Están un poco magullados y con hematomas a causa de los golpes.

–¿Se sabe que ha pasado? –preguntó entonces mientras se levantaban. Bella no supo si Edward era consciente de ello, pero había vuelto a cogerla de la mano y así comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

–La policía no lo sabe con certeza pues no se han visto implicados más vehículos –le explicó mientras los guiaba por el pasillo. –Tal vez no fue más que un reventón pero iban por la autopista por lo que la velocidad ha resultado fatal. Pero no es más que una suposición –se apresuró en aclararle. –Habrá que esperar al informe policial.

Cuando volvieron al pasillo, no había ni rastro de Tanya, cosa que Bella agradeció. Hubiera tenido que aguardar con ella a que Edward saliera de la habitación de sus padres y era lo que menos le apetecía. Le resultaba odiosa y ya no sólo por la relación que había mantenido con Edward, aunque tenía que reconocer que era lo que más influía, sino por lo poco que había visto de ella y que hablaba por sí solo. Era la típica niña mimada que hacía una pataleta cuando no conseguía lo que quería, y que siempre trataba de obtenerlo a como diera lugar y sin importarle ni nada ni nadie. ¡Si hasta había estado a punto de hacerle una escena a Edward en ese mismo pasillo cuando, tras esa puerta, sus padres se debatían entre la vida y la muerte!

La ausencia de la mano de Edward en la suya le hizo poner su atención en él. Estaba buscando su mirada, necesitaba apoyo y confianza, y Edward la buscó en sus ojos, no tardando en encontrarlos, incluso más, pues Bella le estaba regalando una sonrisa que lo llenó de fuerza.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, consciente de la advertencia que le había hecho el Doctor Hubber. Era infinitamente peor. Estaban tumbados cada uno en una cama, con lo que parecía el instrumental de una nave espacial a su alrededor, con pantallas iluminadas que informaban sobre sus constantes vitales y un par de incesantes "bip" que marcaba el ritmo de sus corazones. Decir que estaban magullados era poco, las partes que se veían de sus cuerpos estaban amoratadas. Además, ambos tenían las cabezas vendadas y tenían esos tubos en sus bocas que los ayudaba a respirar. Y parecían tan vulnerables, tan frágiles, y él se sentía tan inútil. Lo único que tenía en el mundo estaba en aquella habitación y podía perderlo de un momento a otro sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Se colocó entre ambas camas y alargó los brazos, consiguiendo tomar las manos de ambos al mismo tiempo. Aquellas manos que podían viajar llenas de vida por las teclas de un piano se mostraban inertes ahora y habría dado cualquier cosa por sentir algo a través de ellas, un pequeño temblor, un latido, algo con lo que le dijeran que todo iba a salir bien.

Nada.

Así que fue él quien habló.

–No podéis dejaros vencer –les exigió con la voz rota. –Tengo que hablaros de cómo me está yendo con el proyecto y de la chica tan guapa que trabaja conmigo. Ha venido a acompañarme y estoy seguro de que os encantará –reprimió un sollozo, –pero no pienso deciros nada más. Tendréis que comprobarlo por vosotros mismos. Así que no me falléis.

Edward soltó sus manos y se llevó las suyas a los ojos, sin poder contener por más tiempo las lágrimas.

.

.

.

–El DuPage es uno de los mejores hospitales de . –les dijo Carlisle a los cuatro.

Esme los había invitado a su casa a cenar con ellos, para aguardar juntos posibles noticias sobre los padres de Edward.

–Por lo que os ha dicho Bella, –prosiguió, –la situación es muy grave pero están en las mejores manos.

–Y mientras haya vida hay esperanza –intervino Alice.

–Pero hay que tener en cuenta cómo es esa vida –agregó Carlisle un tanto pesaroso.

–Querido…

–Sólo digo que podrían existir daños cerebrales irreversibles a tener en cuenta –le tomó la mano a su mujer.

–Sí, pero imagino que es en lo último en lo que Edward está pensando ahora –rebatió Jasper mientras apuraba su taza de descafeinado. –Lo importante es que se salven y luego, ya se verá.

–Por lo pronto, le he dicho a Bella que no se preocupen por el proyecto –les informó Esme.

–Seguro que te lo agradecen –intervino Emmett, –pero, por nuestra parte te garantizo, que con sus estudios preliminares, tenemos un muy buen material para presentarte alguna propuesta en caso de que su ausencia se prolongue.

–Me alegro –asintió ella. –Y con todo lo sucedido con los padres de Edward había olvidado que tengo una buena noticia que darte.

–Los hermanos Vulturi aceptan nuestra idea de utilizar el hormigón translúcido –recitó Emmett con gran emoción.

–Eso es –sonrió Esme.

–¡Sí! –Emmett se puso en pie, alzando sus brazos en señal de victoria.

–Y ahora, ¿quién aguanta a éste? –bromeó Rosalie por lo bajo.

–Pues vas a tener que hacerlo tú –le guiñó él el ojo, volviendo a sentarse y sin sentirse para nada molesto. –Debo visitar las instalaciones donde se debe preparar el material y quién mejor que tú, la mejor ingeniera del país, para acompañarme –añadió con una radiante sonrisa.

Rosalie no contestó. Sintió que las palabras se le habían atragantado en la boca ante las de Emmett, tan inesperadas... la mejor del país, le había dicho. Aunque, ¿qué tenía de especial que reconociera que era buena en su trabajo? Lo era ¿no? Que lo pensase no era motivo para notar cómo comenzaban a arderle las mejillas. Pero si lo era el tono de su voz al decirlo, sus ojos a la espera de su reacción y… Maldito fuera, y maldita fuera esa sonrisa suya, que seguro que estaba más que estudiada, dedicada a más de una incauta que habría caído en sus redes y que a ella no debería afectarle. Pero lo hacía, y eso hizo que la rabia hablara por ella.

–¿Se supone que debo agradecerte el cumplido? –alzó tanto la voz como su barbilla, cortante y desdeñosa y un silencio pesado se alzó en el comedor.

–Y así están un día sí y otro también –le dijo Jasper a Esme en tono desenfadado, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. –¿A que no creías que nos divertiríamos tanto?

Emmett sonrió, siguiéndole el juego a Jasper, aunque por dentro estaba furioso. Sí que había querido hacerle un cumplido a Rosalie, mostrarse amable con ella, ver si ése podría ser un buen modo de acercársele, llegar a ella, y lo que obtuvo fue que lo dejara en evidencia delante de todos, de Esme, la que, al fin y al cabo, era su jefa. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de en qué lugar los dejaba aquel desplante? Si Esme consideraba que su relación personal podía afectar a la laboral, podría despedirlos a ambos.

Aunque, para qué engañarse. Eso no era lo que más le había molestado. Le había molestado el no ser capaz de replicarle. En cualquier otra ocasión, con cualquier otra persona, no habría tenido dificultad para hacerlo. El problema era que Rosalie ya no era una persona cualquiera, y supo que ése iba a ser el primer desplante de muchos. Tenía la certeza de que la amabilidad, la ternura, serían las únicas armas que la doblegarían, lo había visto hacía un instante, hasta se había sonrojado, por mucho que ella hubiera tratado de salir del paso atacándolo. Eso era lo que esperaba de él, desdén, incluso indiferencia, contra eso, ella sabía muy bien cómo actuar, siendo más altiva e indiferente aún. Pero la suavidad… Rosalie se sentía indefensa ente eso.

–Eres tan hermosa que me siento indigno con solo mirarte –le susurró, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Aquella sonrisa sardónica debida a su anterior triunfo se desvaneció de los labios de Rosalie al instante y, no sólo se quedó sin habla, sino que creyó que no podría ser capaz de respirar, nunca más.

–Eso es a lo que yo llamo un cumplido, princesa. No te conformes con menos –y volvió a guiñarle el ojo.

Todos comenzaron a reír, a excepción de Rosalie que aún seguía en shock y de Emmett, quien se limitó a sonreír satisfecho al ver los resultados.

–He encontrado una empresa cementera en Seattle –Emmett se dirigió ahora a Esme, encauzando de nuevo la conversación al terreno laboral, aunque sin olvidar que el terreno personal se mostraba más que prometedor. –Por la información que tengo, creo que tienen la maquinaria adecuada para fabricar nuestro hormigón.

–Eso sería estupendo –se entusiasmó Esme.

–De todos modos, quiero comprobar las instalaciones y, si se ajustan a nuestras necesidades, empezar a negociar con ellos sobre un posible contrato –añadió. –Concertaré una cita para que nos reciban lo antes posible, ¿te parece? –volvió a dirigirse a Rosalie.

–Sí, claro –respondió un tanto cortante, pero sin ser grosera, y Emmett sonrió para sus adentros.

–¿Te sientes bien, Alice? –dijo Jasper entonces, preocupado, desviando la atención de todos hacia él, y, sobre todo, hacia Alice, cuyo rostro estaba pálido como el papel.

–Solo estoy cansada –repuso ella, tratando de ofrecerle una sonrisa.

–Es normal que te sientas indispuesta entre el dolor del corte y la medicación que te he dado –comentó Carlisle. –Deberías descansar. Mañana te sentirás mucho mejor.

Jasper se levantó de repente, como si hubiera estado sentado sobre un resorte, con el ceño fruncido y semblante serio.

–Te llevo a casa.

No fue una pregunta sino una afirmación. Y Jasper daba por sentado que así sería porque ya la estaba tomando de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Emmett pensó que Rosalie ya habría puesto el grito en el cielo, argumentando que tenía voluntad propia para decidir, pero Alice, sin embargo, había tomado la mano de Jasper con sonrisa cansada, pero sonriente al fin y al cabo, y se dejaba guiar por Jasper, quien la apoyaba contra él con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

–Creo que deberíamos irnos todos, ¿no, Rosalie? A no ser que quieras volver andando a casa.

Otra vez le pedía su opinión, y otra vez ella se limitó a asentir.

–Gracias por la invitación, Esme –se despedía Alice casi ya en la puerta.

–Yo espero que se repita la ocasión –respondió. –Y descansa. Mañana hablaremos.

Esme le sonrió a Emmett antes de que cerrara la puerta, señal de que no le había dado mucha importancia al incidente con Rosalie. Ella, por su parte, continuaba en silencio, y así lo hizo durante el breve viaje, hasta que llegaron a la casa.

–Alguien ha entrado –anunció de pronto, alarmada.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Emmett, mirándola sorprendido.

–La luz de nuestro taller está encendida –dijo agitada, –y estoy segura de que la apagué antes de salir.

–No os mováis de aquí –les pidió Jasper a ambas muchachas mientras él y Emmett salían del coche.

Pero no habían dado ni dos pasos cuando escucharon el sonido de una motocicleta alejándose a través del bosque.

.

.

.

Bella estaba agotada, así que no quería ni imaginar cómo se encontraría Edward. Por suerte, su casa no estaba lejos del hospital. Vivía en un barrio residencial, salpicado de casas de dos plantas con patio delantero y árboles a ambos lados de la avenida. Le recordaba a la típica escena de las películas en la que un muchacho en bicicleta iba repartiendo los periódicos, tirándolos por encima de la verja. Aunque ahora que estaba más cerca, llamar a aquello casa era quedarse muy corto.

El taxista sacó las maletas de la parte trasera del coche y se dirigieron, a lo que Bella decidió que era una mansión, por un camino empedrado que llegaba hasta la puerta, a través de un jardín de césped bien cuidado y de arriates de vistosas flores. No habían terminado de recorrerlo cuando la puerta se abrió, saliendo a su encuentro un hombre ya entrado en canas y vestido de mayordomo.

–¡Joven Edward! –se alegró al verlos, y a pesar de la rectitud de su apariencia, no dudó en caminar hacia Edward, fundiéndose los dos en un abrazo.

–Thomas –susurró Edward claramente emocionado. De hecho, se secó con rapidez una lágrima mientras se separaba de él. –Te presento a la señorita Swan –dijo entonces, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

–Bella –dijo ella también sonriendo, extendiéndole la mano.

–Siento conocerla en estas circunstancias –lamentó el mayordomo. –¿Cómo siguen los señores?

–Estables, dentro de la gravedad –le informó Edward con voz apagada.

–Al menos no están peor –trató de animarlo él. Edward hizo ademán de continuar hasta la casa pero él lo detuvo. –Tiene visita.

–¿Quién? –preguntó un tanto molesto, dado que no estaba de ánimo para recibir a nadie.

–La señorita Denali.

Edward resopló y miró a Bella con un gesto de disculpa.

–Thomas, por favor, enséñale la habitación de invitados a Bella mientras averiguo qué quiere Tanya.

–Le pediré a Gertrude que prepare algo de cenar –asintió.

–Adoro la cocina de tu esposa, Thomas, pero no tengo hambre como para hacerle los honores que se merece.

–Deberías comer algo –intervino Bella. –No has comido nada en todo el día.

–Será algo ligero –insistió Thomas y Edward resopló por segunda vez antes de haber entrado en la casa.

Bella se había imaginado que el interior sería espectacular así como lo era por fuera y no se equivocaba. La entrada daba directamente a una gran estancia que hacía las veces de salón comedor. De hecho, tanto la iluminación, como los muebles creaban los distintos ambientes. No pudo evitar que su mirada se detuviera en uno de los rincones en el que una luz cenital, más intensa que la luz cálida del resto del salón, iluminaba un hermoso piano de cola, negro y brillante. No le costó mucho imaginarse allí a Edward tocando, elegantemente vestido, dando un recital.

–Buenas noches, Tanya –la voz de Edward la devolvió a la realidad.

La joven estaba acomodada en el gran sofá negro que dominaba la sala y Edward se cruzó de brazos frente a ella, con expresión dura y aguardando a que Thomas condujese a Bella a la planta superior.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó finalmente.

–Hablar contigo –respondió ella con voz melosa. –No he tenido ocasión de hacerlo en el hospital con tu amiguita delante –su voz continuaba siendo suave pero sus palabras eran las que venían cargadas de veneno.

–Quedó todo dicho entre nosotros la última vez que lo hicimos –le recordó Edward, quien continuaba serio y más que molesto.

–Pensé que tras este tiempo separados, habrías considerado la situación –se levantó ella ahora y se acercó a él, demasiado. Edward tuvo que alargar la mano para detenerla mientras daba un paso atrás.

–Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros –le advirtió. –Aunque, de hecho sí, pues, ahora más que nunca, sé que jamás volveré contigo.

–¿Es por ésa, por Bella? –le reprochó, dejando por fin a un lado su fingida pose de dulzura.

Y Edward tuvo que contenerse. A punto estuvo de decirle que sí, que se había enamorado de Bella, dándose cuenta de aquella certeza justo en ese instante. Estaba enamorado de ella y ella debía ser la primera en saberlo, no Tanya.

–Eso es algo que no te incumbe –le dijo en cambio. –Nuestros padres son amigos pero ahí acaba toda nuestra relación. La que tuvimos en su día no funcionó y tú misma me lo diste a entender cuando rompimos.

–¿Qué querías que te dijera? –se defendió. –¡Me estabas abandonando!

–¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera yo cuando pretendías manejar mi vida a tu antojo? –contestó él, alzando la voz más de lo debido, así que tomó aire un par de veces antes de continuar. –Nunca seré lo que tú esperas, un concertista famoso que te llene de lujos y fama.

–Podrías serlo si quisieras.

–El punto es que no quiero serlo y si tú me hubieras querido, lo habrías aceptado.

–Incluso tus padres…

–¡No metas a mis padres en esto! –alzó un dedo como gesto de advertencia. –Sé que siempre quisieron que siguiera sus pasos, pero aceptaron que yo quisiera seguir mi propio camino. Es lo que se hace con la gente que se ama, apoyarlos en sus decisiones, no tratar de hacerlos cambiar según nuestros deseos.

La pose de Tanya cambió y viendo que con exigencias no conseguiría nada, le lanzó una mirada de lánguida tristeza.

–Yo sí te quiero, Edward.

–Pero yo no –sentenció con sequedad. –Lo que hubo entre nosotros acabó, Tanya, y debes aceptarlo.

–No, no lo acepto –exclamó ofendida.

–Pues lo siento mucho –negó él con la cabeza. –Y siento si he sido grosero contigo pero así son las cosas.

–Ya veremos –murmuró entre dientes. Cogió su bolso de encima del sofá dando un tirón y se marchó.

El reloj digital de la mesita marcaba las tres de la mañana y Edward aún no había sido capaz de pegar ojo. Sentía la cabeza embotada y pesadez en el estómago. Finalmente no había acudido a cenar, habiéndole pedido a Thomas que lo disculpara con Bella. Estaba tan molesto por la visita de Tanya que habría sido la peor de las compañías. Además miles de pensamientos como flashes invadían su mente sin parar. Por un lado, estaban sus padres, el terror a perderlos pero, de pronto, el temor se tornaba en una emoción dulce y desconocida y que hacía que el corazón le diera un vuelco cuando la imagen de Bella se filtraba entre ellos.

Se había enamorado de ella… ¿cómo? Si apenas se conocían… Aunque, en realidad, aquello era una tontería. Para sus padres había sido un flechazo y luego la música fue lo que los terminó de unir. ¿Por qué no podría haberle pasado a él lo mismo? Sin duda, Bella le había impactado aquel día en el aeropuerto, por eso la había abordado con la excusa de ayudarla. Aún recordaba su azoramiento, cómo se sonrojaban sus mejillas una y otra vez cada vez que él le sonreía, y lo hizo en más de una ocasión con la única intención de ver aquel delicioso rubor. Aún se estremecía al recordarlo, y ahora ya podía reconocerlo pero se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo cuando supo que iba a trabajar a su lado.

Sí, la quería, aquel día había empezado a hacerlo. Y sin embargo, ¿qué sentiría ella?

De pronto comprendió el desencanto que Tanya estaría sintiendo y, aunque no justificaba su actitud, sí podía ponerse en su situación. Para Bella podría no ser más que un compañero de trabajo, un buen amigo a lo sumo y eso lo llenaba de amargura. ¿Es qué tanto la quería?

Se sentó en la cama y empezó a mesarse los cabellos con nerviosismo y entonces, guiado por un impulso, y sin pararse a pensar ni en la hora ni en que había alguien más en la casa, bajó al salón.

Las notas del Greensleeves despertaron a Bella. Por un instante había olvidado dónde estaba, hasta que reconoció la habitación de invitados de la casa de Edward. Miró el reloj y marcaban las tres y cuarto de la mañana y suspiró; era un tanto tarde, o temprano según se mirase, para escuchar la radio. Aunque, ese sonido… ese sonido no venía de la radio.

Se levantó de la cama y, despacio, abrió la puerta de la habitación. Tal y como suponía, aquella música provenía del salón. Edward estaba tocando.

No pudo resistir la tentación de escucharlo más de cerca y, en silencio, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, deteniéndose a mitad del tramo y sentándose, oculta tras la barandilla. Ya lo había visto tocar y sabía que lo hacía de forma excelente, pero aquella visión era grandiosa.

No iba enfundado en un frac, así como se lo había imaginado al llegar a la casa, iba simplemente en pijama. Pero su porte… con los hombros erguidos, el ceño fruncido, concentrado, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado y esa luz que lo iluminaba desde lo alto, dejando en penumbra todo lo demás… era una imagen estremecedora que la llenaba de admiración hacia él, que la llenaba… de amor por él.

Bella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella melodía y por la dulce emoción que le llenaba el pecho. Sabía desde hacía mucho que aquella debilidad que sentía en las piernas cada vez que le sonreía era mucho más que timidez y que se sentía mucho más torpe e insegura bajo aquella mirada de aquel verde que le habría hecho soltar un suspiro a más de una, como a aquella chica, Tanya. Y además era tan guapo…

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió seguir disfrutando de aquel sonido celestial. No era el momento ni el lugar para empezar a fantasear con aquellas manos de dedos largos y hábiles que se deslizaban por las teclas de aquel piano. ¿Serían igual de diestros acariciando la piel de una mujer? ¿Y cómo sería besar aquella boca fina y tan masculina? Estremecida por su propia ensoñación, no pudo reprimir un suspiro que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho y que hizo que la música cesase con brusquedad.

Bella habría hecho cualquier cosa por desaparecer en ese instante al verse descubierta por Edward. Jugueteando con las manos inquietas, se puso en pie al ver que Edward caminaba hacia ella y comenzó a tratar de ordenar sus ideas, en busca de una excusa convincente al hecho de estar espiándolo. Aunque, tampoco podía decirse que lo estaba espiando, ¿no? Simplemente se había mantenido alejada para no interrumpirlo, no pretendía invadir su privacidad. Al fin y al cabo era él quien estaba tocando en plena madrugada y…

El barullo de su mente se silenció en cuanto Edward comenzó a subir la escalera. No parecía enfadado, aunque Bella no podría haberlo asegurado pues la expresión de su cara era poco menos que indescifrable. Estaba serio, pero a la vez tranquilo y sus ojos… parecía que la estuviera mirando por primera vez. Edward se había detenido frente a ella, solo un escalón por debajo, así que sus ojos se clavaban directamente en los suyos y ciertamente era así porque ella no era capaz de apartar la vista de aquel verde que se le antojaba más atrayente que nunca. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración justo sobre su boca y sobre sus mejillas que debían estar enrojecidas a más no poder.

Por su propio bien, debería haberse dado la vuelta y haber regresado a la habitación, pero Bella se sentía atada a él, aunque sus cuerpos no se estuvieran tocando. Y entonces Edward alzó una de sus manos y la posó sobre su acalorada mejilla.

Era tan cálido y suave… Sus dedos comenzaron a viajar por su rostro hasta su barbilla en una caricia dulce y delicada y que hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera de pies a cabeza, y cuando comenzó a dibujar la línea de sus labios con la yema de los dedos… Bella creía que se le fallarían las piernas con aquella debilidad que sentía. Pero no cayó, cerró los ojos abandonada a aquella sensación, igual que había hecho hacía unos momentos para disfrutar de la melodía que los dedos de Edward le arrancaban a las teclas del piano. Solo que, en esta ocasión, era la melodía de su propio corazón retumbando contra su pecho la que Edward le arrebataba con aquel simple ligero toque de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

Entonces la caricia cesó y Bella abrió los ojos temiendo que se hubiera roto la magia. Pero Edward seguía allí y, no solo no se había alejado sino que estaba aún más cerca, tanto que bastaba un pequeño suspiro para tocar sus labios con los suyos. Fue Edward quien lo dejó escapar, quien tomó su boca con la misma suavidad con la que la había acariciado hacía un instante y su beso era mucho más delicioso de lo que Bella había imaginado. Había comenzado como una ligera presión, como si buscara su aprobación para luego entreabrir los labios para capturar los suyos una vez, y luego otra, en un beso cada vez más profundo y apasionado. Sus manos se habían apretado alrededor de su cintura y cuando Bella alzó las suyas para hundirlas en su pelo, Edward se separó para mirarla a los ojos, sólo un segundo, para volver a cerrarlos y asaltar su boca con ardor.

Bella se estremeció al sentir la punta de su lengua acariciando su labio superior, incitándola, tentándola mientras sus labios seguían torturándola. Ella separó los suyos y le dio acceso, permitiendo que su beso húmedo y ardiente invadiera su boca y que su sabor le embotara los sentidos. Se sentía flotar, ligera, sintiendo su aliento masculino penetrar en ella, mientras el ardor que nacía en su interior comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. El pecho de Edward se agitaba contra ella al esforzarse por respirar y sus manos, que ya no se conformaban con la pasividad, comenzaban a acariciarla con necesidad, adentrándose por debajo del suéter del pijama tocando así la piel de su espalda. Bella no pudo evitar gemir al calor de su contacto y se apretó contra él, sintiendo la dureza de su cuerpo contra el suyo, su excitación contra su vientre que lejos de incomodarla la atraía más a él, acercándose más si aquello era posible.

Y entonces Edward se alejó. Sus ojos ahora parecían dos tizones ardientes y su boca temblaba mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, al igual que ella. Bella esperaba las palabras, aquellas que lo harían todo añicos y la devolvieran a la realidad, pero nunca llegaron. Edward se limitó a tomarla de la mano tras lo que comenzó a subir la escalera para llevarla hasta la habitación de invitados. Una vez le hubo abierto la puerta, llevó su mano hasta sus labios y besó su palma, presionando sus dedos contra su mejilla.

–Buenas noches –le oyó susurrar con la voz mucho más grave que de costumbre y la mirada atormentada, y luego se fue hacia su propia habitación.

Bella se dejó caer sobre la cama, con el cuerpo aún temblándole por la pasión reprimida. Santo Dios, ¿hubieran acabado haciendo el amor si Edward hubiera continuado besándola de ese modo tan ardiente y arrebatador? Pero no lo habían hecho y se descubrió desilusionada y preguntándose por qué Edward se había detenido. Aunque no, ésa no era la cuestión. La cuestión era por qué la había besado y sintió frío en el corazón al pensar que Edward había estado sometido a demasiadas emociones para un solo día y que, tal vez, aquello no había sido más que un impulso, una especie de desahogo a tanta presión.

Se había preguntado cómo sería un beso de Edward y ya lo sabía. Ahora, la pregunta que la tendría en vela toda la noche era si podría volver a disfrutar de la dicha de otro beso suyo alguna otra vez.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Seguimos actualizando! Ahora le tocaba a esta historia y, si no pasa nada, iré alternando las actualizaciones, cada vez un fic.**

**Y bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿os ha gustado? La verdad es que la idea inicial que tenía no era ésta pero espero haberos dejado un buen sabor de boca. Por cierto, para quien quiera escuchar el Greensleeves basta que ponga en youtube Greensleeves de David Nevue. Es una versión a piano que me encanta.**

**Y sólo me queda decir que espero vuestros reviews! Muchos! Jajaja**

**Un besazo y nos vemos en Sizigia!**

**Por cierto, si alguien quiere agregarme al twitter mi perfil es riona250 con la arroba delante claro jeje, no la pongo porque fanfiction me la borrará. Chao!  
**


	11. Capítulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Rosalie no había podido quitarse de encima la sensación de impotencia que le había dejado aquel policía tras su visita la noche anterior; más bien, la había dejado como una estúpida aquel inepto.

–Señorita, –le había dicho con una sonrisa de suficiencia –la ventana del baño estaba abierta, aunque no forzada –le recordó, –lo que indica que alguno de ustedes se olvidó de cerrarla. Tal vez, la luz encendida fue otro despiste…

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –inquirió, ofendida. –Aunque así hubiera sido, ¿dejar una puerta abierta da derecho a entrar y robar?

–Si no me equivoco, han declarado no echar nada en falta –puntualizó con fastidio.

–¿Y la motocicleta alejándose?

–¿Cuántas motocicletas pueden pasar por aquí al cabo del día? –resopló el policía quien comenzaba a cansarse.

–Ni siquiera han comprobado si hay huellas en el bosque…

–Está lloviendo, señorita –dijo alzando el volumen de su voz. –¿Nunca ha visto en las películas que el agua borra las huellas?

–Hace dos horas, cuando llamamos advirtiendo de lo sucedido, no llovía –ahora fue ella levantó la voz.

–No se preocupe, la próxima vez que nos llame por un supuesto allanamiento de morada movilizaremos a toda la estación de policía, a ver si así está satisfecha, pero hasta entonces…

El agente tocó la visera de su gorra a modo de despedida y dio el tema por zanjado, dejándola como una rubia cabeza hueca delante de todos.

Por suerte, Emmett no había sacado a relucir el tema, cosa que le extrañaba. Si hubiera estado de acuerdo con el policía, no habría perdido ni un segundo en situarla en el punto de mira de sus burlas y poniéndola de paranoica para arriba, aunque, si se daba al caso de que realmente estaba de acuerdo con ella… en ese caso, Emmett moriría antes de decirlo pero, al menos, se mostraría preocupado y no debía estarlo cuando había propuesto salir fuera a comer tan alegremente, como si realmente tuvieran algo que celebrar.

Y ahí estaba, comiendo a dos carrillos.

–No es por desmerecer, chicas, pero este bistec está delicioso.

–Eso es porque no has probado mi entrecot al roquefort –decía Alice quien esperaba pacientemente que Jasper cortase su filete en trocitos dado que su herida en la mano izquierda se lo impedía. Tal vez sí lo habría conseguido con algún esfuerzo pero Jasper había insistido y ella decidió que dejarse mimar por una vez no era tan malo. De hecho, con Jasper, era una delicia.

Se removió incómoda en su asiento. Había sido una delicia hasta lo sucedido la mañana anterior. Tras aquel aviso, no debía olvidar por qué no había mantenido ninguna relación realmente seria con un hombre, y por qué no debía tenerla ahora, a pesar de lo sentía por Jasper.

–Déjalo así –dijo un tanto seca, cosa que remedió rápidamente con una amplia sonrisa. –Gracias.

–De nada –sonrió él también, aunque no le pasó desapercibido aquel acceso de brusquedad tan impropio en Alice que era toda suavidad. Se preguntó cómo sería… –¿Tú también quieres que te parta la carne? –bromeó con Rosalie, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa.

–Se me está quitando el hambre –refunfuñó ella.

–Pues si no lo quieres, me lo como yo por ti –le propuso Emmett quien casi rebañaba su plato.

–Tal vez preferirías comerte otra cosa –dijo ella entre dientes.

–¡Pero, princesa! –exclamó con entusiasmo, soltando los cubiertos sobre la mesa, –Jamás creí que me lo propondrías.

–No hablo de mí, papanatas –resopló ella. –Me refiero a tu amiguita pelirroja de la otra noche que no hace más que comerte con los ojos desde la barra.

Emmett miró hacia donde le decía Rosalie y la vio. Haciéndose el sorprendido, le guiñó un ojo y Victoria, claramente satisfecha, bebió de lo que parecía un vaso de whisky. Rosalie traspasó con furia un trozo de filete.

–Oh –se sobresaltó Alice al escuchar el teléfono en su bolso.

A pesar de la protesta en la mirada de Jasper, Alice levantó una de sus manos con gesto de desestimación mientras se llevaba el móvil al oído.

–Teléfono de Jasper Whitlock, dígame –respondió con voz cantarina.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un carraspeo de incomodidad antes de contestar.

–¿Hola?

–¿Sí, quién eres? –insistió Alice.

–Me llamo Peter –dijo por fin. –¿Podría hablar…?

–Ah, hola Peter –lo saludó ella con simpatía. –Yo soy Alice, encantada de saludarte. Te paso a Jasper.

Jasper tomó el teléfono mientras contenía la risa al ver a unos boquiabiertos Emmett y Rosalie, pero sacudió la mano con una señal de "es una larga historia, dejémoslo para luego".

–Peter, ¿qué pasa? –Jasper respondió contento de poder saludar de nuevo a su amigo.

–¿Pero Alice no era la arquitecta que trabajaba contigo? –le interrogó.

–Así es –contestó brevemente y tajante, sin darle pie a Peter para nada más.

–No pienses que me voy a conformar con eso –le advirtió Peter, –pero te llamo por algo importante. Tal vez es mal momento pero es sobre María.

Jasper frunció el ceño mientras se separaba el teléfono de la oreja y lo miraba haciendo una mueca.

–Peter, ¿me oyes?

–Claro que sí –respondió Peter, extrañado.

–Yo no, –mintió. –Debe ser la cobertura, espera un momento –casi gritó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el exterior del local.

–Y mientras yo, señoritas, debo dejaros un momento para hacer algo que no podéis hacer por mí –dijo Emmett señalando hacia el fondo del restaurante, donde estaba el acceso a los baños.

El que redactó la normativa referente a la situación de los aseos en los restaurantes seguramente no era consciente de lo útil que era ese espacio en forma de descansillo entre la puerta de acceso y las de los baños propiamente dichos. Emmett apoyó la espalda contra la pared y no le hizo falta aguardar mucho hasta que, tal y como esperaba, entró Victoria.

Una amplia sonrisa triunfal y libidinosa se había dibujado en sus labios pintados de rojo carmín al comprobar que estaba allí y comenzó a recorrer la distancia que lo separaba de él contoneando las caderas bajo aquel vestido de lycra que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

–¿Prefieres el baño de hombres o de mujeres? –murmuró ella cuando llegó hasta él.

Separó sus piernas para apoyarse contra el musculoso muslo de Emmett, tras lo que comenzó a restregarse como una gata en celo. No fue hasta que alzó sus labios para besarlo que él giró su rostro, rechazándola claramente.

–Si prefieres que nos larguemos de aquí…

–Sí, pero cada uno por su lado –apuntó, tomándola de los hombros para separarla definitivamente de él. –Lo siento ricura pero la época de los polvos fáciles la dejé en la facultad.

Victoria comenzó a boquear como un pez incapaz de hilar una palabra con otra, sintiendo que la rabia que le sigue al rechazo le enrojecía las mejillas, y no de modo angelical precisamente.

–Tal vez tu cabecita capte mejor un "lamentablemente, no estoy interesado".

La respuesta de Victoria fue una bofetada tal que le hizo girar la cara.

–Sí que lo vas a lamentar, sí –bufó caminando hacia la puerta.

–Que humitos nos gastamos –añadió Emmett, divertido mientras se palpaba la mejilla.

Victoria le dedicó una última mirada de esas que te entierran en vida y desapareció tras la puerta, aún dándole tiempo a escuchar una carcajada por parte de aquel monigote.

¿Cómo se atrevía el muy imbécil? La otra noche había sido aquella rubia estúpida la que había provocado que se le escapara de las garras al reclamar su atención como si fuera una damisela en apuros y por eso, tal vez ahora... Mírala, pensó al pasar cerca de su mesa de camino a la salida. Pronto esa cara bonita iba a saber lo que era bueno. Iba tan furiosa que, de camino al aparcamiento, casi se lleva por delante a otro de aquellos fulanos, Jasper creía que se llamaba.

Vio como James echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en una risotada, sentado en el asiento de aquel descapotable y sintió deseos de golpearle. Se sentó en el lugar del copiloto y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

–Ya llamé a la cementera y…

Victoria se inclinó sobre James, directamente hacia su boca, devorándola con ansias, en una batalla de lenguas, saliva y furia.

–Cuidado, nena –rió apartando la mano de Victoria que comenzaba a subir por su muslo mientras le mordía el labio.

–Si prefieres el motel arranca de una vez –le advirtió ella de una forma que James prefirió no ignorar.

–¿Y todo por ese musculitos? –se mofó sin embargo mientras arrancaba.

–No sólo por él –farfulló ella apretando los labios. –Dime que vas a hacerle mucho daño a Sor Frígida –brilló en sus ojos el desprecio que aquella rubia le provocaba.

–Ésa es la idea, muñeca…

Cuando Emmett se sentaba a la mesa, Jasper se acercaba ya para reunirse con ellos.

–¿Por qué tan serio? –le preguntó Emmett. –¿Malas noticias? –señaló el teléfono que le entregaba a Alice, quien también lo miraba recelosa.

–No, no –negó Jasper tal vez demasiado rápido. –Simplemente estoy un poco asombrado al haber visto a la susodicha pelirroja tirándosele al cuello a un tipo en el aparcamiento –le contó con el entero propósito de desviar la atención de él.

–Vaya –Rosalie no pudo evitar reírse. –Parece que finalmente no eras su tipo.

–Pues no –respondió Jasper mientras Emmett encogía los hombros sin interés. –Prefiere los descapotables y los tíos rubios con coleta.

Emmett tomó su refresco y bebió queriendo ocultar tras el vaso el cambio severo en su rostro, no sin antes mandarle una mirada llena de significado a Rosalie quien, definitivamente, había perdido el apetito.

.

.

.

–¡Maldita sea! –gritó Emmett entrando al taller desde el patio, tras lo que dejó el teléfono con un golpe sobre la mesa.

En todo el tiempo que habían convivido, Rosalie jamás había visto a Emmett tan alterado. Suponía que era fruto de aquella llamada telefónica pues ya lo había visto en el patio gesticular y agitar los brazos de forma animada, y no en el mejor sentido de la palabra. Ahora que lo tenía cerca, era muy fácil apreciar que no era un simple enfado, estaba furioso. Deambulaba de un lado a otro con los pulgares metidos en la cinturilla del pantalón y los brazos en jarra, las mandíbulas estaban tan apretadas que llegaban a temblarle y una vena gruesa y tensa como la cuerda de un arco le palpitaba a lo largo del cuello.

Rosalie lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada, y no porque temiese que fuera violento. Emmett podía ser un fanfarrón, egocéntrico, rozando el narcisismo pero estaba segura de que jamás podría ser violento con una mujer. Simplemente, aquel inusual brote de furia lo presentaba frente a ella como a un hombre.

Claro que es un hombre, por Dios Santo, se dijo Rosalie mientras lo veía caminar por el estudio con pose reflexiva, murmurando para sí mismo. Pero lo insólito de aquello era que, por arte de magia, Emmett parecía haberse transformado en un hombre común y corriente, como si para ella, o su subconsciente, no lo hubiese sido hasta entonces. Tal vez ver esa reacción en él, hasta ahora desconocida, le había hecho darse cuenta de que debajo de aquella capa de socarronería y ganas de diversión había mucho más, algo que la llenaba de una gran curiosidad. O podría ser mucho más simple que todo eso. Tal vez había resultado ser la típica mujer a la que un hombre varonil con trazas de macho alfa le parecía de lo más interesante. La sola idea le pareció atroz.

Trató de enfocar su atención en la pantalla de su ordenador pero los números de aquella fórmula bailaban frente a sus ojos, aunque no fue hasta que le oyó maldecir de nuevo que no se animó a dejar de lado aquella tarea y encararlo.

–¿Qué te ha sucedido? –preguntó con el deseo real de querer saber.

–Esa llamada era de la empresa cementera –respondió con un bufido.

–¿Nos han cambiado la cita? –demandó aún sabiendo que eso no era una razón suficiente que justificase el enfado de Emmett.

–No es que la hayan cambiado –contestó igualmente, –es que nos la han anulado.

–¿Anulado? –repitió Rosalie, sin comprender. –Pero, si esta misma mañana…

–Esta misma mañana, la posibilidad de abastecernos material les parecía de lo más beneficiosa –recapituló, haciéndose su voz cada vez más dura. –Ahora, sin embargo, ya no lo consideran así y han decidido que no les interesa participar en nuestro proyecto.

–Pero eso no es posible –ahora parecía Rosalie la indignada. –Difícilmente encontrarán un proyecto así, que les pueda otorgar tanto prestigio y además –elevó la voz una octava, –no pueden cambiar de idea sobre algo así como si fuese una niña caprichosa frente al espejo, indecisa sobre qué vestido ponerse para ir al cine.

Rosalie se dio cuenta tarde de que no había sido un símil muy acertado pero Emmett no estaba de humor para hacérselo notar.

–Desde luego, no es algo propio de una empresa seria como lo es ésa –dijo con tono suspicaz, provocando que Rosalie tratara de leer entre líneas.

–¿En qué estás pensando? –prefirió escuchar sus conjeturas.

–No lo sé –negó Emmett, frunciendo el ceño. –Hay algo que se me escapa en todo esto –añadió con la mirada perdida, como si su mente cavilase sobre una idea. –Pero… –ahora dudó, –seguramente pensarías que estoy paranoico.

Rosalie se sorprendió al oírlo referirse a él mismo con aquel calificativo que esperaba que le colocase a ella.

–No lo creo –le respondió completamente seria, instándolo a continuar, a… a confiar en ella.

–Es que me parece demasiada casualidad –empezó a decirle entonces, sin necesidad de mayor estímulo –que justo después de que alguien entrara en casa, suceda esto.

–Entonces, ¿sí crees que entró alguien? –inquirió con los ojos muy abiertos. –Anoche cuando el policía…

–Era un completo imbécil –sacudió las manos con impaciencia. –Le habría roto la cara por la forma en la que te habló pero temí que el muy estúpido terminara por encerrarme a mí.

Rosalie sintió un cálido pálpito que le entibió el corazón y tuvo que esforzarse por evitar sonreír como una boba.

–Pero no se llevaron nada, ¿no?

–No hace falta llevarse nada para obtener lo que se busca –apuntó él. –Basta una buena cámara de fotos –añadió, tomando un dossier abierto y colocándolo en la mesa frente a ella.

Rosalie bajó la vista y comprobó que se trataba de toda la información que Emmett había estado reuniendo sobre la cementera.

–¿Estás insinuando que quien entró en casa ha boicoteado nuestro suministro de hormigón? –preguntó sintiendo que cuanto más lo pensaba, más imposible le parecía.

–No lo sé –se apretó las manos contra las sienes como si le doliese la cabeza. –No son más que elucubraciones mías, pero no hace más que rondarme la cabeza. Eso y…

Se detuvo y resopló, mirándola con expresión cautelosa.

–¿Qué? –inquirió ella con tono exigente.

–¿No te parece mucha casualidad que la pelirroja me haya perseguido hasta el baño para hacerlo conmigo ahí mismo…

–¿Que lo has hecho con esa tipa en el baño? –se indignó tanto con él como con ella por no haberse percatado de que ésa lo había seguido al estar ayudando a Alice con la carne.

–Dame un poco más de crédito, ¿quieres? –protestó él aunque queriendo disimular cuánto le complacía su reclamo. –Aspiro a algo más aunque no lo creas, pero no es eso de lo que estoy hablando –sacudió las manos para borrar aquel tema. –Me refiero a que pretendía liarse conmigo cuando ya tenía con quién hacerlo en el aparcamiento y que, precisamente, es el tipo que se te tiró encima la otra noche.

–¿Crees que era él? –preguntó sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

–No creo que haya muchos tíos rubios y con coleta por aquí –hizo una mueca y ella asintió. –El caso –retomó el hilo, –es que esos dos están juntos pero, aún así, han tratado de acercarse a nosotros.

–Y no crees que sea por nuestros encantos, ¿verdad?

–Tus encantos pueden atraer a cualquier hombre en quince kilómetros a la redonda.

Ella se estremeció y ya no sólo por sus palabras sino por el tono de su voz que hizo que le vibrase todo el cuerpo.

–Aquí hay algo más –continuó él, ignorando su turbación. –Y vamos a tener que andarnos con ojo porque, de momento, ya nos han dejado sin hormigón.

–¿Qué podemos hacer para solucionar esto?

Emmett la miró un momento y sintió unas ganas locas de besarla. No sabía cuándo lo atraía más, si cuando tenía esa pose de niña malcriada que lo criticaba y le replicaba en cuanto él abría la boca o cuando se transformaba en la mujer profesional, inteligente y capaz, que dejaba de lado la posible aprensión que pudiera sentir por él para tratarlo como a un igual.

–Cuando hiciste el sondeo, ¿no encontraste otras empresas que pudieran servirnos ese tipo de hormigón? –propuso ella.

–Que estén lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo, no –se pasó la mano por los cabellos, exasperado. Luego tomó el dossier que le había enseñado a Rosalie y lo cerró, dejándolo caer sobre su mesa.

–Pues, tendremos que pensar algo porque, si no, habrá que cambiar el proyecto y no tenemos mucho tiempo –le recordó aunque no con la intención de sermonearlo sino ratificando un hecho.

–Pero es que ese hormigón es perfecto para este proyecto –se negaba a tener que desechar aquella idea.

–Pues entonces, date prisa por idear algo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si realmente confiase en que él podía encontrar una solución. –Sé que se utiliza una maquinaria diferente para su fabricación pero, tal vez, haya alguna cementera para la que adaptar sus máquinas no sea tan problemático –añadió con desenfadado, como si aquella idea no tuviera importancia.

Sin embargo, Emmett, caminó hasta ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, alzándola y haciéndola girar en medio del estudio.

–Eres la mejor, princesa –exclamó, soltándola en el suelo y besando su frente.

–Me has llamado princesa, así que no sé si creérmelo –bromeó, rezando para que él no se burlara de su sonrojo.

–Pues es cierto –le pellizcó la mejilla, haciéndole saber a Rosalie que su temor se había cumplido. Para su fortuna, Emmett no hizo más hincapié en ello. –Me has dado una idea, pero debo madurarla antes de lanzar las campanas al vuelo.

–Aún así –se alejó de él tratando de recuperar su paz mental, –creo que deberías comentárselo a los demás.

De pronto, se escuchó un portazo y vieron, a través de la puerta del estudio que permanecía abierta, como Jasper cruzaba el salón a toda prisa, con rictus iracundo y las manos en los bolsillos. Lo vieron subir las escaleras en pocas zancadas y, al cabo de unos segundos, se oyó el golpe de la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse.

Emmett y Rosalie se miraron con sendas muecas en sus caras.

–Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento –concluyó Rosalie.

–Sí, mejor será.

Alice sintió cómo retumbaban las paredes de su habitación cuando Jasper cerró la puerta. Imaginaba que había sido él, pero estuvo segura en cuanto el sonido de una segunda puerta resonó en el pasillo. Hubiera deseado ir hasta su habitación y preguntarle qué le sucedía. Aunque él lo había negado, estaba extraño desde la llamada de Peter, y no había que ser muy agudo para darse cuenta de que el asunto tenía que ver con María. La pregunta era, qué había hecho esta vez esa mujer para que la tranquilidad de Jasper volviera a tambalearse.

Se tiró sobre la cama y suspiró. Tampoco era un crimen preocuparse por él, ¿no? Y si él necesitaba hablar con alguien, tampoco era un pecado ofrecerle su compañía. Él podía aceptarla o no y no significaría nada. Y ahí era donde se equivocaba. Porque para Jasper podría no significar nada más que el interés de una compañera de trabajo, una amiga a lo sumo, pero para ella no era así. Se conocía demasiado bien como para limitarse a decir que Jasper le gustaba y era una somera tontería poner como excusa que se conocían muy poco tiempo para tratar de negar la realidad. De hecho, no había necesitado más que aquellos minutos que habían compartido desde la distancia en la cafetería del aeropuerto para darse cuenta de que, simplemente, era él.

Alice nunca había sido como sus amigas. Todas deseaban enamorarse y no hacían más que hablar de chicos y de cómo conseguir que se fijasen en ellas. No era que Alice no hubiera tenido citas, pero nunca resultaban relaciones muy serias, cosa que prefería. Cuanto menos se involucrara, menos habría que explicar después. En cierto modo, había aprendido a vivir con ello así que su vida amorosa había pasado a un segundo plano, dedicándose por completo a su vida profesional, sintiéndose realmente satisfecha de sus logros y creyendo firmemente que eso sería suficiente para sentirse completa, realizada.

Hasta que había entrado en aquella cafetería.

Todas aquellas ideas sobre el amor a primera vista, o las coincidencias, el azar, incluso la magia, todo aquello era mucho más lógico y racional que lo que había sentido al ver a Jasper sentado en esa mesa, concentrado en su adorado café. Era como si su vida entera estuviera unida a aquel desconocido, sin motivo o explicación, pero la palabra destino cobró forma cuando después lo vio entrar en las Empresas Cullen.

Después de eso, todo había sido tan fácil, tan natural. Del mismo modo que había surgido de la nada, aquel sentimiento iba creciendo en ella cada día más, sin necesidad de que nada lo alentara, aunque bastaba que él la mirara con aquellos ojos azules de ensueño para que ella olvidase su realidad y todo se transformase en una ilusión en la que todo era posible.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido una estúpida. No debería arrastrar con ella a nadie y menos a Jasper. Ni ella tenía derecho, ni él se lo merecía. Así que no importaba si él pensaba en ella como una simple amiga, ni lo que ella pudiera sentir por él. No debía hacerlo. Punto.

De pronto, comenzó a escuchar las notas de una guitarra a través de la pared. Si la tristeza hubiera podido encapsularse, hubiera sido dentro de la guitarra de Jasper y en aquella melodía donde cada nota era más triste que la anterior. A Alice se le encogió el corazón y se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser tan sencillo vencerlo en aquella batalla.

Comenzó a debatirse entre lo que debía hacer y lo que realmente deseaba y, antes de plantearse nada, ya había abierto la puerta de su habitación y salido al pasillo. Ciertamente su corazón había ganado la lucha mucho antes de comenzarla pero, aún así, dudó un par de segundos antes de llamar.

–Adelante –escuchó decir a Jasper con voz cansada, así que abrió despacio y asomó tímidamente la cabeza.

Jasper estaba recostado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada sobre el cabecero y una pierna flexionada en la que descansaba su guitarra. La postura hacía que el camal del pantalón subiese por encima del tobillo, dejando a la vista una de aquellas botas texanas suyas que a ella tanto le gustaban. Él tardó un momento en percatarse de su presencia y pareció sorprendido al verla así que empezó a incorporarse, dejando la guitarra a un lado.

–Mi intención no era que dejases de tocar –dijo ella ya dentro de la habitación. –De hecho, he venido para escuchar un poco mejor.

Jasper volvió a recostarse mientras la observaba con asombro.

–No es el mejor momento para el recital que te prometí –respondió con una triste sonrisa de medio lado. –El repertorio de esta noche es una alegoría a la depresión.

–Ya será menos –se contuvo ella para no reírse. –Me ha encantado lo que estabas tocando así que éste es tan buen momento como cualquier otro, pero puedo irme si lo prefieres –añadió tomando el pomo de la puerta.

–No, no –dijo Jasper casi en un sobresalto. –Si quieres quedarte…

Alice cerró la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios y, pudiendo sentarse en el butacón, decidió hacerlo cerca de él, en la cama. Jasper volvió a sentirse como la primera vez que tocó para una chica cuando era adolescente. Cogió de nuevo su guitarra temiendo durante un segundo haber olvidado hasta la escala musical pero colocó los dedos temblorosos sobre el mástil y comenzó a tocar.

Ciertamente, su estado de ánimo le llevaba a tocar melodías tristes, a mitad camino entre la nostalgia y la desolación pero la presencia de Alice, allí, sentada frente a él, le inspiraba algo más, así que dejó que sus dedos decidieran por él y comenzaron a rasgar con voluntad propia las cuerdas de la guitarra. Seguía siendo una balada, pero suave y dulce y con sabor a esperanza.

Alice había cerrado los ojos, sonriente, disfrutando de la melodía y él se aprovechó de las circunstancias para observarla sin censura y disfrutar de su belleza. Era preciosa. Si no hubiera sido una cursilada, habría dicho que era una beldad con la hermosura digna de una diosa pero es que, en realidad, había pocas palabras para definirla que le hicieran justicia. Sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, que tal vez no eran tan llamativos como los de algunas mujeres exuberantes pero que resultaban imposibles de olvidar y tampoco su cuerpo era voluptuoso pero era lo suficientemente femenino para convertirse en objeto de deseo de algunos hombres o, al menos, así lo era para él. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no sabía en qué momento aquello había comenzado a escapar a su control. Sentía cosas por ella que no creyó que volvería a sentir, al menos no tan pronto ni con tanta intensidad pero Alice se le había metido tan adentro en tan poco tiempo que daba pavor. Pero no podía, no debía y menos conforme estaban las cosas. Y entonces, las palabras de su abuela se metieron en su mente como un sortilegio, allí, mientras le tocaba la guitarra a la mujer que podía completar a la perfección el puzle de su corazón.

Llegaba el final de la canción y, con los últimos acordes, Alice comenzó a aplaudir y abrió por fin los ojos para mirarlo con admiración. Casi podía sentir devoción en su mirada gris y Jasper apartó la suya lleno de culpabilidad.

–No creo que sea para tanto –casi refunfuñó, apartando la guitarra.

–Y yo creo que te subestimas –respondió ella sin perder ni una ápice de su entusiasmo. –Ha sido maravilloso así que no me puedo ni imaginar cómo será cuando estés de mejor humor.

–Así que has venido por eso –dijo en un reproche aunque a ella no le afectó.

–He venido para oírte tocar –insistió, –pero, ya que lo dices, a cambio de la canción puedo ofrecerte mi compañía y mi apoyo incondicional en caso de que los necesitases.

–Incondicional –casi rio, incrédulo. –Si supieras cómo soy, no dirías eso.

Alice no contestó. Aguardó tranquila a cualquier reacción de Jasper y él sabía que fuera la que fuera, ella la aceptaría sin más. Daba igual si le pedía que se fuera, o si se quedaban en silencio toda la noche como dos pasmarotes, incluso si le decía toda la verdad; no importaba porque ella nunca lo juzgaría. Por eso empezó a hablar.

–El día que supe del engaño de María acudí a nuestra casa a enfrentarla –comenzó a decir, con la mirada gacha por la vergüenza y el temor a lo que ella pudiera pensar. –Estaba tan furioso que la conversación se convirtió en una pelea casi desde el principio. No hace falta que te dé detalles de los desagradable que fue y de lo exaltados que estábamos ambos. Por eso mismo no nos dimos cuenta ninguno de los dos de lo cerca que ella estaba de la escalera –Jasper se detuvo, visiblemente afectado por aquel recuerdo que le reconcomía día y noche. –Escuché un chillido y cómo caía rodando hasta el piso de abajo.

Alice alargó su mano tratando de coger la suya pero Jasper no la aceptó, como si no fuera merecedor de ningún detalle por su parte.

–Bajé corriendo y me alegré al ver que no había perdido el conocimiento, creí que tal vez había quedado todo en un susto, cuando de pronto se llevó las manos al vientre y comenzó a gritarme que había matado a su hijo. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada –lanzó un suspiro tembloroso. –Y para terminar de empeorar las cosas, el médico me informó después de que, a causa de la caída, ya nunca podría tener hijos.

–Cuánto lo siento –le dijo Alice con total sinceridad, –pero no puedes sentirte culpable por ello.

–Le arrebaté a una mujer su privilegio de ser madre –replicó mortificado.

–Eso no es verdad –le rebatió ella con firmeza, aunque sin brusquedad. –Tú no la empujaste, no la tiraste por esa escalera. Fue un accidente.

–Pero si no hubiésemos discutido… Yo estaba demasiado furioso.

–Puestos así, si ella no te hubiera sido infiel, no hubiese tenido lugar ni esa discusión ni todo lo demás.

Jasper exhaló pesadamente.

–Eso es lo que me digo día a día cuando trato de convencerme de que no fue solo culpa mía.

Alzó la vista buscando en la mirada de Alice cualquier signo que le mostrase lo que le provocaba su confesión, lo que aún le restaba por saber.

–Permanecí a su lado mientras se recuperaba –prosiguió aún temiendo el juicio de Alice, –pero cuanto más tiempo transcurría, más miserable me sentía. Su traición pesaba más que mi culpabilidad, aunque ella no hacía más que minar mi conciencia con lo que ella definió después como reclamos inocentes, fruto de su desesperación. Aguanté todo lo que pude pero cuando la situación se hizo insostenible, le propuse la separación –suspiró. –Canalla fue la forma más suave que tuvo de llamarme. Dijo que nunca consentiría que la abandonase después de lo que le había hecho y ya has podido comprobar que sigue pensando lo mismo.

–Así que ésa es la deuda que cree que tienes con ella –recordó Alice su conversación con ella, –cuando lo único que está haciendo es manipularte como ya hacía cuando estabais casados.

Jasper la miró sorprendido.

–No puedes negar que tiene parte de razón.

–En cambio creo que ha sido muy injusta contigo –le rebatió, molesta. –Ha tratado de culpabilizarte por todo lo ocurrido cuando, realmente, lo sucedido es producto de sus propias faltas. Se aprovecha de tu buen corazón.

–Y tú eres demasiado benevolente conmigo –alegó pesaroso. –No es posible que me tengas en tan buen concepto después de lo que te he contado.

–Es que siempre he creído que eres un ogro, así que difícilmente podría empeorar la opinión que tengo sobre ti.

Jasper no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse con su comentario y Alice sonrió claramente satisfecha al haber conseguido lo que se proponía.

–Sólo tú podrías sacarme una sonrisa en un momento como éste –se mostró complacido, aunque no debiera.

–No ha sido tan difícil –dijo ella con ingenuidad y él se vio envuelto en la dulce inocencia de sus ojos.

–Claro que lo era –respondió con suavidad. –Y eso es lo maravilloso de tenerte cerca, que haces que lo imposible parezca fácil.

La vio bajar la mirada con una leve sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas sonrosadas pero él alargó la mano y le hizo alzar la barbilla con la punta de los dedos para así encontrarse con sus ojos. Tenía razón al decir que ella lo hacía todo más sencillo, tanto que era capaz de olvidar a María y al resto del mundo para quedar solamente ellos dos, solamente ella.

Quedó pendido de sus ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad, casi expectantes, a la espera de su próximo gesto, e incluso parecía contener la respiración aunque aquella sutil sonrisa seguía dibujada en su boca. Entonces sus dedos recorrieron el camino desde su barbilla a la comisura de sus labios y desde allí delineó toda la curva de su labio inferior, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y la calidez de su aliento. Se inclinó lentamente hacia ella esperando su rechazo o su propio arrepentimiento pero cuanto más se acercaba, más deseaba besarla y más rezaba para que ella no se apartara.

No lo hizo.

Habría jurado que había cerrado los ojos y alzado levemente el rostro, buscándolo y él ya no se hizo esperar más. Llevó la mano que aún acariciaba su boca hasta la nuca y la besó. Jasper jamás hubiera creído que un beso pudiera poner todo su mundo patas arriba. Alice era tan suave, tan dulce, tan tierna, que le embotaba los sentidos, confundiéndolo. Deseaba ser delicado con ella. Con su aspecto frágil parecía una muñequita de cristal, pero su boca era exigente y no solo deseaba ser besada sino que deseaba besar. Sintió sus pequeñas manos apoyadas sobre su pecho agarrarse a su camisa, elevándose luego hasta su cuello y hundiéndose después en su cabello ensortijado mientras su cálida respiración lo golpeaba una y otra vez, enredándose con la suya de forma deliciosa y permitiéndole disfrutar de su sabor y de la tibia sensación que lo llenaba con cada caricia de sus labios.

Hubiera besado su dulce boca toda la vida y eso mismo fue lo que lo refrenó. Cortó el beso y apoyó su frente contra la suya mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento con un suspiro pesaroso.

–No puedo, Alice –dijo mirándola finalmente, sin soltar su rostro. –Sería demasiado fácil olvidarlo todo y dejarse llevar pero luego seguiría ahí, a la espera de que volviésemos a la realidad y no puedo arrastrarte conmigo.

–Entiendo –respondió, apartando la mirada. Cómo no entender cuando eso mismo se había dicho a sí misma sólo unos minutos antes.

–No –negó él, –no me estás entendiendo. Mírame –le pidió. –Quiero que me mires y escuches bien esto. Me estoy enamorando de ti. Creo que ya me enamoré de ti en aquella cafetería del aeropuerto y no quiero perder por nada del mundo lo que sea que esté surgiendo entre nosotros. Porque tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad?

Alice asintió y como si necesitase hacerlo tanto para reafirmar la respuesta de ella como sus propias palabras, Jasper volvió a besarla aunque, más intensamente que la vez anterior. Cuando se separaron, reinaba la confusión en los ojos de Alice.

–Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, Alice, con nosotros –le aclaró. –Ahora mismo mi vida es un carrusel de altibajos y no puedo pedirte que lo compartas conmigo, más ahora que he sabido por Peter que María pretende utilizar lo que pasó en nuestro divorcio y como campaña para desprestigiar mi nombre y mi carrera.

–No puede hacer eso –exclamó ella, agitando la cabeza indignada y dándole Jasper un beso suave pero persistente para apaciguarla.

–Sabes que sí puede –le recordó, –y no te quiero poner en la mira de su odio y sus deseos de castigarme. No quiero que tú también sufras por culpa mía.

–Pero yo no voy…

–Por favor, Alice, si crees que lo que pueda haber entre nosotros vale la pena, dame un poco de tiempo para solucionar este caos que es ahora mi vida.

A Alice le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver la súplica de sus ojos. Y pensar que había querido negarse la oportunidad que ahora él le estaba pidiendo. Asintió mientras se acercaba a él y lo besó con ternura, pero esta vez sintió que eran las palabras las que necesitaban ser dichas para consolidar su respuesta.

–Te quiero –le susurró y, dispuesta a concederle el tiempo que le pedía, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, Jasper había tirado de su brazo y la había hecho caer sobre su regazo, encontrándose de repente envuelta estrechamente entre sus brazos mientras su boca buscaba la de ella con desesperación. Nunca habían besado a Alice con semejante pasión ni la habían mirado con tanto ardor como la miraba Jasper cuando se separaron. Casi se olvidó de dónde estaba.

–Y yo a ti –le escuchó murmurar sobre sus labios y Alice creyó que podría morir ahí mismo.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue ir en busca de su neceser, de donde sacó un botecito. Tomó dos cápsulas y se sirvió un poco de agua. Jamás se tomaría esas pastillas de tan buen grado como esa noche.

.

.

.

Bella colgó el teléfono tras haber hablado con Alice y le tranquilizó que todo marchase bien. Ella por su parte le había dado noticias sobre los padres de Edward quienes, afortunadamente, habían superado las veinticuatro horas marcadas por el Doctor Hubber y ahora sólo había que esperar algún progreso, por mínimo que fuera, para plantearse el ir retirando la medicación que los mantenía en aquel coma inducido. Alice se había alegrado muchísimo al saber la noticia y Bella reparó en que, de hecho, se había mostrado demasiado entusiasta durante toda la conversación, casi se atrevía a decir que su voz irradiaba felicidad.

No supo por qué pero le vino a la mente Jasper. Tal vez él tuviera algo que ver con el entusiasmo de la que ya consideraba su amiga y, ciertamente, no le extrañaba en absoluto que hubiese sucedido algo entre ellos y un "ya iba siendo hora" fue lo que ahora le vino a la cabeza. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlos. Desde la primera vez que los había visto juntos en la sala de espera de las Empresas Cullen, los había considerado la pareja perfecta, el romanticismo personificado, siempre uno pendiente del otro y cuidándose mutuamente, incluso desde lejos. No le cabía duda de que estaban destinados a ser felices juntos y esperaba que alguno de los dos diese el paso, si no lo habían dado ya.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se quedó mirando al techo, pensativa. En ocasiones como ésa creía que el amor no era tan complicado como a veces las personas pretendían que fuera. ¿Por qué lo de "chico conoce a chica, chica y chico se enamoran" estaba tan infravalorado? ¿Era necesario dar mil y un rodeos para llegar a aquel mismo punto pero desvirtuándolo con tantas idas y venidas que acababa por desaparecer? Muchas veces ese vaivén eran verdaderos bandazos en los que lo único que se conseguía era salir lastimado. ¿Y ahora, en quién estaba pensando, en Alice o en ella misma?

Durante todo el día había esperado que Edward se decidiese a hablar con ella, que le hiciera el más mínimo comentario sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior o, por qué no llamarlo por su nombre, sobre el beso más ardiente que jamás le habían dado. Sin embargo, no le había dicho ni una sola palabra sobre ello, aunque era cierto que no habían tenido muchas oportunidades de estar solos al haber estado casi todo el día en el hospital, rodeados de amigos de sus padres que acudían allí a interesarse por su estado o incluso por la prensa, no en balde los Masen eran una pareja de famosos concertistas.

Sin embargo, había esperado alguna seña, alguna mirada por su parte, algo que le dijese que él también pensaba en ese beso y que había sentido lo mismo que ella.

Y entonces un sudor frío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Tal vez ésa era la explicación a su comportamiento, el motivo por el que no le había dicho nada la noche anterior y por el que no le había insinuado nada sobre ese beso a lo largo de todo el día. Edward no sentía lo mismo que ella.

No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, de hecho le había venido a la cabeza poco después de volver a la habitación, cuando Edward la había acompañado hasta la puerta, solo que entonces achacó su silencio a la turbación del momento. Sin embargo, tras haber pasado todas esas horas, Edward había tenido mucho tiempo para meditar, recapacitar e incluso, para arrepentirse, y de ahí su mutismo. Ese beso no era más que producto de la terrible presión a la que había estado sometido con la noticia del accidente de sus padres y la posibilidad de que no consiguieran sobrevivir. Había cruzado casi todo el país para llegar hasta allí y verlos en coma, inertes en una cama y, por si no fuera poco, había debido enfrentarse a los numeritos de una ex–novia despechada que no era capaz de respetar su dolor.

Ella si era capaz de hacerlo, incluso podía disculparlo, considerar todo aquello como un simple momento de debilidad. Y se lo pondría fácil. Tenía un regusto amargo en la boca debido a la desilusión y el desencanto propios del amor no correspondido pero sabía que sería mucho más doloroso oírselo decir a él, así que, ya que él no había dado el paso, lo haría ella.

Decidida en su propósito, salió de la habitación y bajó a la sala. Mientras bajaba la escalera le pareció escuchar a Edward mantener una conversación telefónica con el Doctor Hubber y, aunque no llegaba a distinguir lo que decía, parecía que el tono era bastante entusiasta, lo que le hizo alegrarse e incluso le restó gravedad al asunto que pretendía abordar en cuanto tuviera a Edward enfrente.

–Era el Doctor Hubber –le confirmó él al verla acercarse. –Tiene previsto comenzar a retirar la medicación mañana por la mañana –le informó con una sonrisa de alivio.

–Me alegro mucho –dijo sinceramente, sentándose a su lado en el sofá y tomando su mano con cordialidad. –Y verás cómo a partir de ahora todo empieza a ir bien, así que no debes preocuparte por nada. Enfoca todas tus energías en tus padres y en ayudarles en su recuperación.

Edward frunció el ceño, intentando comprender qué pretendía decirle y ya no por sus palabras en sí sino por el tono de su voz.

–Bella…

–No debes justificarte conmigo –lo cortó y, aunque Edward temía adónde iba a ir a parar con todo aquello, la dejó seguir. –Me hago cargo de la situación y entiendo que lo que sucedió anoche fue fruto de las circunstancias así que no quiero que te sientas mal por mí porque todo sigue bien entre nosotros.

Sigue bien y un cuerno, pensó Edward al notar el temblor de su voz y como trataba de enmascarar el brillo vidrioso de sus ojos tras una sonrisa forzada.

–Bella, yo creo que…

–Que no es el momento para estar pensado en este tipo de cosas –continuó hablando como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo e incluso le apretó la mano de modo fraternal. –Así que sólo te diré que me ofrecí a acompañarte para brindarte todo mi apoyo y lo sigo manteniendo, ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó, estirando aún más aquella artificial sonrisa. –Iré a la cocina a ver si Gertrude necesita ayuda con la cena –agregó sin esperar su respuesta y se levantó para marcharse.

A Edward ni le dio tiempo a asentir, tratando de asimilar aquel cúmulo de tonterías. En lo único en lo que Bella tuvo razón fue al decir que no era el momento de pensar en ese tipo de cosas. De hecho, había pasado todo el día tratando de idear la mejor forma de sacar a colación aquel beso que aún le aceleraba el corazón con solo recordarlo, pero su mente no había encontrado ni un minuto de paz para hilar más de dos frases con sentido que construyesen un discurso medio decente.

Sin embargo, se había tomado más tiempo del debido pues Bella lo había malinterpretado completamente, aunque debía reconocer que había sido muy ilustrativa la actitud que había adoptado a la hora de enfrentarlo. Lo de "la mejor defensa es un buen ataque" le venía como anillo al dedo. No le había dejado hablar y, con seguridad, era debido a que prefería decir ella misma las palabras que, según Bella, debería haberle dicho él y que le habrían resultado mucho más dolorosas escuchándolas de sus labios.

Edward apenas podía creerlo.

Sabía que no había sido ni el momento ni el lugar para besarla de ese modo y agradecía ese arranque de cordura que apareció de algún sitio y que le impidió seguir más allá. Aún le avergonzaba reconocer que podía haberle hecho el amor allí mismo, pero quería a Bella y, por lo mismo, la deseaba, como nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer. Se mesó el cabello con impaciencia. ¿De verdad Bella creía que aquello había sido, como lo había definido ella, fruto de las circunstancias? ¡Pero si había surgido tanta pasión entre ellos con un único beso que un poco más y habrían ardido por combustión espontánea! Y además, si su actitud respondía simplemente a un momento de debilidad, ¿por qué le había correspondido ella? Lo suyo no había sido un simple gesto de consuelo, lo había besado con el mismo ardor que él, se había fundido contra él, la había sentido temblar entre sus brazos.

Edward sintió como comenzaban a palpitarle las sienes como preludio a una jaqueca fulminante. Sí, definitivamente eso era en lo que Bella tenía razón. No tenía cabeza para afrontar aquello. Era incapaz de intentar iniciar una relación con ella mientras sus padres aún luchaban por salir adelante. Por suerte, Bella iba a seguir a su lado, la tendría cerca, y eso le bastaba por el momento, aunque estuviese completamente equivocada al pensar que él no sentía nada por ella, cuando, en realidad, se moría por besarla de nuevo, por abrazarla, por tenerla, en todos los sentidos.

Pronto, se dijo. Se iba a tomar ese tiempo porque realmente lo necesitaba, pero pronto pondría cada cosa en su lugar y, el de su corazón, estaba junto al de Bella.

* * *

**No diréis que no os quiero eh! Sé que me he retrasado un poquito porque la semana pasada estuve liada con el disfraz de la peque y el mío para el carnaval de la guardería, pero creo que os he compensado con un capítulo bien largo jeje. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestros comentarios que últimamente me queréis muy poquito snif snif, o es que no os gusta para nada lo que escribo U_U**

**Os mando un besazo enorme y hasta la semana que viene!**


	12. Capítulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Emmett sabía de antemano que aquello iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo pero, aún así, había decidido viajar hasta Seattle para hacerle una visita al dueño de la empresa cementera e intentar que reconsiderase su decisión de no proveerles del hormigón translucido para el proyecto. Ni siquiera consintió en recibirle. Su secretaria le había recitado aquel discurso que todas las secretarias se sabían de memoria: "El señor X ha salido y no tiene previsto regresar hoy. Si quiere, puede dejarle un mensaje". Emmett estaba convencido que en la Escuela de Secretariado, había una asignatura específica para dominar todas las excusas habidas y por haber para liberar a un jefe de visitas indeseables. Resopló mientras apretaba con más fuerza el volante; para colmo de males, llovía copiosamente. Lo único que daba un toque luminoso a aquel día era la presencia de Rosalie en el asiento del copiloto.

Emmett había alegado a su condición de compañera a la hora de pedirle que le acompañara, sabiendo que de ese modo no dudaría ni un instante en hacerlo. No era que le molestase, la actitud seria y responsable de Rosalie hacía que trabajar con ella fuera muy fácil, mucho más de lo que había creído en un principio, pero aquella actitud cordial se limitaba básicamente a eso, al trabajo. En cuanto su condición femenina asomaba a la conversación, caían de aquí y allá una lluvia de desplantes, puyas y subidas de tono cuya única función era mantenerlo a distancia.

Por ese motivo, aquella mañana le había dado a entender a Rosalie que necesitaba el apoyo de la ingeniera, aunque realmente quisiera a su lado a la mujer. Ciertamente no sabía dónde residía el problema, si en que no quería que él la viese como tal o en que no quería que lo hiciese nadie. Como si aquello fuera posible…

Rosalie rezumaba feminidad por los poros. Aún recordaba esa misma mañana cuando había ido después del desayuno al garaje a por el coche. La había encontrado inclinada sobre el capó abierto de uno de los todoterrenos, vestida con un mono azul de trabajo y con una llave inglesa en la mano. Había levantado la cabeza al oírlo acercarse a ella y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por recomponerse y que ella no le notase la cara de tonto que se le había quedado al verla. Su imagen le había golpeado con tanta fuerza que sentía como si un balón de rugby lo hubiera noqueado. Llevaba una gorra en la que escondía su cabello, aunque algunos mechones rubios escapaban rebeldes sobre su cara y una mancha negra le recorría una mejilla. Aún así, vistiendo como un hombre, desaliñada y llena de grasa, no conocía mujer más sensual que ella y se preguntaba si Rosalie sería consciente de ello. Había reprimido el deseo de acariciar su piel con la excusa de limpiarle aquella mancha y, en cambio, le había dicho que necesitaba que le acompañase a la cementera, aunque ni era realmente necesario, ni había sido su intención en un principio iba a hacer esa visita él solo.

Aprovechó los minutos en los que ella había entrado en la casa a cambiarse para sosegarse. Se dijo que su única pretensión era la de disfrutar de la compañía de Rosalie, aunque ella creyese que todo se ceñía al trabajo, pero en el fondo él sabía que ambas cosas eran mentira. Aún no sabía cómo acercarse a ella, Rosalie se había convertido en una especie de enigma, del tipo que siempre le había hecho salir huyendo, hasta ahora. Si no entendía la actitud de Rosalie, menos entendía la suya.

No alardearía si dijese que tenía éxito con las mujeres. Ya en el instituto era el centro de atención de todo el grupo de animadoras, cuando era el quarterback del equipo de fútbol, pero ese interés hacia él por parte del sector femenino había continuado después en la universidad. Aún ahora, sus amigos, la mayoría de ellos con pareja estable, le preguntaban por qué no se comprometía con alguna de ellas y él les respondía preguntándoles a su vez por qué razón debería hacerlo. ¿Por qué conformarse con una sola de aquellas bellezas cuando otra estaría llamando a su puerta al día siguiente? ¿Debía sacrificar su libertad por un simple rato de diversión compartido de mutuo acuerdo? Por lo que a él respecta, siempre había dejado patente su nulo interés en los compromisos y, en cuanto a ellas, era condición necesaria e indispensable que no les quedase ninguna duda sobre sus intenciones para con ellas y que no esperasen promesas de amor eterno en las que él no creía. En aquellos entonces, todo resultaba sencillo, sin ataduras y placentero y, sin embargo, ¿por qué ahora le parecía la actitud de un caradura con alergia a las relaciones serias que le daba valor cero a los sentimientos ajenos y mucho menos a los propios, no habiéndose parado ni a pensar si existían?

Resopló negando con la cabeza. Tal vez que aquella tipa pelirroja se le hubiera ofrecido de un modo tan descarado le había hecho darse cuenta de que él siempre estado en ese bando, a la caza de un revolcón rápido y sin complicaciones. Y, en esta ocasión, no sólo no lo había buscado sino que lo había rechazado, dos veces. ¿Estaría Emmett McCarty sentando la cabeza? Y lo más sorprendente de todo, ¿sería Rosalie Lillian Hale la mujer que lo conseguiría?

–Con tanto resoplido vas a empañar los cristales –escuchó la voz de Rosalie a su lado, con ese toque desdeñoso tan propio de ella.

–No sabes lo útil que resulta en un autocine –respondió él con su sorna habitual sabiendo que era una provocación manifiesta.

–Pues ni lo sé ni me importa.

Ése fue el fin de la conversación y él había esperado una contestación parecida, aunque lo que no esperó fue ese deje de tristeza que le notó al decirlo, casi imperceptible pero que se vio reforzado por la mirada huidiza de Rosalie, fija con interés en el cristal empañado de su ventanilla.

Ésas eran las cosas que a él le confundían. Rosalie podía replicarle hasta agotarlo, tenía temperamento para eso y más y sin embargo, había un punto en el camino que, una vez rebasado, la hacía retraerse como un pequeño caracol en búsqueda de la protección de su caparazón. Se había percatado de que le sucedía cada vez que salía a colación algún comentario sobre su niñez, sus padres, su pasado… Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué jovencita no había probado las delicias del asiento trasero de un coche en un autocine? Ella no, desde luego, y lo chocante era su gesto sombrío, como si realmente hubiera querido hacerlo y no hubiera podido. Y no había que olvidar su actitud ante aquel baboso de la coleta en la discoteca. Se había quedado paralizada. Ni que decir tiene cuando él había intentado besarla al regresar aquella noche a casa. Literalmente, había salido corriendo.

Frunció el gesto. No creía besar tan mal. Nadie se había quejado nunca, más bien al contrario, así que, tal vez, ella sólo se había topado con esa clase de tíos que meten la lengua hasta la garganta, decepcionándola del género masculino, pensó con divertimento aunque, aquel pensamiento que casi le hizo reír se convirtió de pronto en un pálpito frío que le subió hasta la boca. ¿Sería posible que a ella le…?

–¿Aún no vas a decirme lo que has ideado para solucionar lo del hormigón? –preguntó ella con renovada calma. La Rosalie ingeniera estaba de vuelta.

Emmett evitó mirarla y tragó para hacer bajar aquel nudo hasta el fondo de su estómago.

–Es una sorpresa –respondió. Ciertamente iba a contárselo al llegar a casa pero acababan de cambiar los planes. –Hazme el favor de llamar a Jasper y dile que vaya con Alice al despacho de Esme.

–Mejor la llamo a ella primero para cerciorarnos de que está allí –propuso con su usual eficiencia. –Tal vez esté en alguna ecografía o algo por el estilo.

–Me gustaría mucho que Edward y Bella también pudieran asistir para hacerles partícipes de lo que está sucediendo –murmuró.

–Déjalo en mis manos –concluyó. Cogió el teléfono móvil de su bolso y comenzó a teclear.

–Ni siquiera sabía que con mi portátil se pudiera hacer eso –exclamó Esme con sorpresa al ver que, en la pantalla plana de la sala de juntas de la empresa acababan de aparecer unos sonrientes Edward y Bella que les saludaban con la mano.

–Sólo hacía falta configurarlo adecuadamente –dijo Rosalie con modestia mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que Emmett le ofrecía junto a él.

–¡Bella! –saludó Alice con entusiasmo.

–¿Cómo estáis todos? –preguntó ella.

–¿Cómo están tus padres, Edward? –se apresuró a preguntarle Esme.

–Van mejorando poco a poco –les confirmó él con alivio. –Van a retirarles la medicación que les induce al coma. Esme –su rostro se llenó de seriedad, –no sabes cuánto te agradezco tu paciencia y comprensión.

–No tienes de qué preocuparte –hizo ella un gesto de insignificancia con la mano. –Tengo entendido que Bella sigue mandando vuestros informes por email así que, ¿dónde está el problema?

–Alguno debe haber si has organizado esta reunión –le rebatió sin embargo.

–Eso debes preguntárselo al equipo de ingenieros –señaló a Rosalie y Emmett. –Tampoco sé aún si debo preocuparme –los miró con gesto grave.

–No quería hacer saltar la liebre hasta no tener atados algunos cabos sueltos –se justificó él.

–Me huele a imprevisto –masculló Jasper y Emmett asintió.

–Finalmente, la cementera no nos va a proveer el hormigón –anunció y una exclamación por parte de los otros asistentes se levantó en la sala.

–Pero si ibas a reunirte con ellos para ver las condiciones de un posible contrato –recordó Esme. –Creía que ya era un hecho.

–Ayer me llamaron para cancelar esa reunión –les informó, –y acabamos de regresar de Seattle aunque ha sido un viaje en vano. Ni siquiera han querido recibirnos.

Emmett observó cómo Esme se hundía en su butaca.

–¿Y qué podemos hacer? –preguntó Edward.

–¿Deberíamos replantearnos el diseño con hormigón convencional? –añadió Alice.

–No –negó Emmett con rotundidad. –Me fijé en esa cementera porque es la única en la zona cuyas instalaciones son las más apropiadas para fabricar nuestro hormigón pero, dada la situación, hay que buscar alternativas y Rosalie me dio una idea que podría funcionar. –Rosalie iba a rebatirle, ¿que ella había hecho qué?, pero la mirada disuasoria de Emmett la hizo desistir. –Tal vez, haya alguna empresa a la que no le suponga mucho esfuerzo adaptar su maquinaria a la fabricación de nuestro hormigón.

–Estás hablando de una inversión muy importante –apuntó Jasper, –y no sé si factible.

–Soy consciente de ello –admitió Emmett. –Pocas empresas invertirían en una tecnología que apenas va a poder amortizar con un proyecto.

–¿Y entonces? –Esme empezaba a impacientarse.

–Sé de una cementera que, tal vez, podría estar dispuesta a asumir esa inversión –se dirigió directamente a Esme. –Dada su relevancia, me gustaría saber si puedo contar con la posibilidad de ofrecerles algún que otro contrato con tu empresa para futuros proyectos a modo de incentivo.

–Espera un momento –sacudió Esme las manos. –¿Por qué una cementera haría eso a pesar de ofrecerle ese incentivo del que hablas? Sería un riesgo que nadie tomaría.

–Sería un favor personal –confesó finalmente. –La empresa de la que te hablo es en realidad una de las sucursales de una cementera afincada en Knosville, Tennessee y con la que suele trabajar mi padre.

–Recuerdo que dijiste que era constructor –hizo memoria ella.

–Yo trabajé para el señor Thompson en mis años universitarios –asintió.

–¿Y tu padre permitió semejante traición? –bromeó Edward.

–He trabajado cada verano desde que tengo uso de razón en la constructora –le guiñó el ojo, –así que le dije que necesitaba un cambio de aires. Sam es muy amigo suyo y también es como un segundo padre para mí.

–De todos modos –intervino ahora Bella, –por mucho aprecio que te tenga el señor Thompson, no va a poner en juego la economía de su empresa.

–Por eso le hablaba a Esme sobre esos futuros contratos –le recordó. –Sí le pido este favor, con seguridad accederá, pero no quiero poner en peligro su empresa.

–¿Dónde está esa sucursal? –preguntó Esme pensativa.

–En Portland.

–Casi en la frontera con Oregón –añadió ella preocupada. –¿No está demasiado lejos para el transporte del hormigón?

–Seattle ya está lo suficientemente lejos de aquí como para tener que considerarlo a la hora de añadir a la mezcla los aditivos y adiciones pertinentes y evitar así fraguados indeseados –agregó Rosalie con la intención de apoyar a Emmett.

–Y, por otra parte, –quiso expresar Jasper una idea que le acababa de venir a la cabeza, –Alice y yo podemos esforzarnos en optimizar mucho más el proyecto, consiguiendo que gran parte de la construcción pueda desarrollarse con piezas prefabricadas traídas directamente de la cementera ya fraguadas y secas.

–Me temo que no he entendido ni una palabra –reconoció Esme, –pero sí entiendo que lo tenéis todo controlado –admitió con alivio. –Cuenta con esos contratos –le confirmó a Emmett.

–Entonces, Rosalie y yo partiremos hacia Tennessee en un par de días.

–¿Cómo? –exclamaron ambas mujeres al unísono.

–Puedo tantear a Sam por teléfono –alegó él, –pero un tema de tal envergadura sería mejor tratarlo en persona.

–Sí, claro –razonó Esme. –Mira, ahora debo marcharme pero, cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy a tu disposición –agregó antes de volverse hacia la pantalla y comenzar despedirse de Edward y Bella.

–¿Está era la sorpresa? –refunfuñó Rosalie entre dientes haciendo que Emmett tuviera que inclinarse hacia ella para poder escucharla.

–¿No te parece buena solución? –preguntó él con extrañeza. –En cierto modo, me la diste tú.

–No te hagas el tonto –le advirtió ella. –Te hablo del viaje a Tennessee.

La dureza de su voz hizo que Emmett se tensara.

–¿Qué pasa con eso? –frunció el ceño ante su mirada fría y reprobatoria.

–Que podrías habérmelo consultado –contestó, enfadada, casi dolida.

–¿Consultarte? –repitió con incredulidad, alzando la voz. Por suerte, Esme ya se había marchado. –No vamos a Las Vegas a casarnos, por Dios Santo, es un viaje de trabajo.

–Pero tú y yo, solos…

Ahí estaba esa actitud otra vez. Rosalie hizo una mueca que podría haber sido de disgusto si no hubiera visto una sombra de temor en sus ojos. ¿Temor hacia él?

–Ni que fuera a violarte –sentenció él con sorna, pero apretando la mandíbula de la irritación. Entonces vio como Rosalie palidecía.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El nudo que aún seguía en el fondo de su estómago explotó. No podía ser cierto que a ella… que a su Rosalie…

Como empujado por un resorte, Emmett se levantó de la silla y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

–Me voy al aeropuerto a comprar los billetes. Vete a casa con Jasper y Alice –concluyó antes de salir por la puerta, sin atreverse a mirarla ni una sola vez.

.

.

.

Sabía que lo consideraría un hotelucho de mala muerte pero era el único en Forks, a excepción de un par de moteles. Por un momento pensó que estaría hospedado en Seattle pero desechó la idea; Laurent estaría lo más cerca posible para así poder controlar mucho mejor sus acciones, todos sus movimientos.

Esme aparcó cerca de la entrada. En esta ocasión había preferido ir sola, quería que aquella visita pasase lo más desapercibida posible, aunque tarde se dio cuenta de que aquello no iba a resultar tan sencillo. Todo el mundo la conocía en Forks, como aquella muchacha que atendía la recepción y le daba la bienvenida con una amplia sonrisa.

–Buenos días, señora Cullen.

–Buenos días, Desi.

–¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

–Estoy buscando a un amigo que ha llegado hace poco a la ciudad –comenzó a decirle con el tono más calmado y plano que pudo conseguir. –Tengo entendido que está aquí pero no sé su número de habitación –agregó, temiendo que le negase aquella información sobre un cliente. De hecho, la joven dudó unos segundos, para luego dibujarse una sonrisa traviesa en su cara como un preludio de que, por una vez, saltarse las reglas no mataría a nadie.

–¿Cómo se llama su amigo?

–Laurent Da Revin –sonrió ella también con un guiño de complicidad y vio como Desi comenzaba a consultar en el ordenador.

–Habitación 315.

–Gracias –dijo mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor.

Se retorció las manos y se dio cuenta de que le sudaban. No debía ponerse nerviosa, al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a él. Laurent jamás había conseguido vencerla y tampoco lo haría en esta ocasión. Salió del ascensor y tras llegar a la puerta se dio unos segundos para tomar aire antes de llamar. No podía imaginar a quién esperaba ver Laurent detrás de esa puerta pero, por su cara de asombro, a ella no, desde luego. Sin embargo, no tardó en recomponerse y la miró de arriba abajo con sonrisa ladina.

–Mira quién viene a honrarnos con su presencia –pronunció de forma lenta y excesivamente melosa. –¿A qué debo el honor?

Laurent nunca había sido especialmente musculoso pero su cuerpo bien formado ocupaba todo el hueco de la puerta, incluso tenía los brazos en jarra, con las manos en la cadera, pretendiendo que su presencia fuera aún más imponente con la única intención de intimidarla.

–¿Me dejas pasar o quieres que tratemos de nuestros asuntos aquí en el pasillo? –demandó ella con voz firme, o eso intentó.

Entonces Laurent se apartó del umbral como único gesto para permitirle entrar. Luego cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella, cruzando los brazos y los tobillos y tomándose su tiempo para observarla.

–Tú dirás –le dijo por fin.

–No importa las veces que trates de ponerme la zancadilla –alzó la barbilla y le mantuvo la mirada. –Puede que me hagas caer pero siempre volveré a levantarme.

–¿Y a qué viene esta declaración de intenciones? –preguntó sin inmutarse.

–Te conozco demasiado bien, Laurent –le advirtió ella, –y no pongas esa cara de póker. Sé que tú has conseguido que la cementera de Seattle se niegue a servirme el hormigón.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que eso es cosa mía? –sonrió con malicia.

–La prueba es que sigues aquí, en Forks –Esme endureció sus facciones y su tono de voz. –Siempre te ha gustado controlar tus tejemanejes desde cerca.

Laurent rio por lo bajo.

–Me otorgas demasiados méritos.

–Eres un cínico –espetó ella. –Y no te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Sólo espero que, en esta ocasión, el soborno te haya salido bastante caro.

Laurent se separó de la pared y dio una zancada hacia ella. Su mirada hasta entonces impertérrita se tornó amenazadora y Esme tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no moverse y mostrarle que realmente la intimidaba.

–Si tan bien me conoces, sabes que no voy a parar hasta conseguir lo que me proponga –alzó la barbilla con gesto desafiante. –Así que te podrías haber ahorrado la visita.

–Lo sé perfectamente –controló todo lo que pudo el temblor de su voz. –Mi única intención era recordarte que a mí tampoco se me doblega tan fácilmente.

–¿Y por qué me da la sensación de que estás a punto de salir huyendo? –Laurent se acercó a ella un paso más.

–Tal vez es porque no soporto tenerte cerca –se envalentonó ella.

–Entonces estamos a la par –sus facciones se endurecieron aún más, –porque, si bien es cierto que hubo un tiempo en el que me encantaba mirarte, ver que tu vientre ahora alberga el hijo de otro hace que se me encienda la sangre.

Sin embargo, a Esme, se le acababa de congelar la suya.

–Sé que jamás podré tenerte –Laurent apretó tanto las mandíbulas que le rechinaron los molares, –pero igual que yo no consigo sacarte de mi mente, conseguiré que tú no me saques de la tuya, aunque sea de este modo.

No esperó a que Esme pudiera contestarle. Caminó hacia la puerta y con un movimiento brusco la abrió. Mantuvo la mirada fría sobre ella y los labios apretados, no había necesidad de decir nada más y, con un gesto de su mano, la invitó a salir.

Esme no supo cómo sus piernas temblorosas la llevaron hasta el ascensor pero en el vestíbulo no lo resistió más y tuvo que sentarse en uno de aquellos butacones que había en el vestíbulo.

–¡Señora Cullen!

Desi soltó los folletos que estaba ordenando en el mostrador y acudió corriendo a su lado.

–¿Se encuentra bien?

–Sí, no es nada –se esforzó en sonreír, tratando de ser convincente.

–Pero está muy pálida –negó la joven.

–Son cosas del embarazo –le restó importancia. –Con un poco de agua se me pasará.

La recepcionista se apresuró en ir a buscarle el agua mientras Esme aprovechaba esos segundos para tranquilizarse. Había sido un error ir allí, ¿qué esperaba conseguir? Porque Laurent tenía razón, sabía que él no cejaría en su empeño por mucho que ella se lo exigiera. Solo esperaba no tener que lamentar aquella imprudencia. Se palpaba el abdomen cuando vio como Desi regresaba a toda prisa, con cara de espanto y la respiración entrecortada por la carrera.

–Aquí tiene el agua.

Esme bebió y sintió que su frescura le aplacaba un poco los nervios.

–En serio, estoy bien –amplió aún más su sonrisa, y para terminar de convencerla, se levantó con una ligereza que casi la dejó sin energías. –Gracias por todo.

–Pero no pretenderá conducir –se alarmó la joven.

–Claro que sí –respondió Esme con una naturalidad difícil de creer.

Aún no terminaba de cruzar por la puerta cuando Desi volvió a su mostrador. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del hospital.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a casa aún seguía de un humor de perros a causa de aquella sospecha que revoloteaba en su cabeza como un halcón al acecho, penetrando en su mente en cuanto bajaba la guardia. Al entrar escuchó las risas de Jasper y Alice quienes estaban cocinando, o intentándolo al menos pues Jasper tenía toda la camisa llena de salsa de tomate y Alice, con una paleta de madera en su mano sana, no hacía más que reír y disculparse.

–Ya te dije que deberíamos haber cocinado algo más sencillo –le regañaba él entre risas. –Sólo contamos con una de tus manos y mi total ineptitud para cocinar.

–Lo siento –repitió ella, sin poder parar de reír.

–Pero no te rías –siguió él en su papel de ofendido.

–¿Tendremos que pedir pizza? –refunfuñó Emmett, aunque a ninguno de los dos pareció afectarles su humor porque le lanzaron una mirada y siguieron riéndose.

Se quitó la cazadora y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, pero no acababa de acomodarse cuando entró Rosalie desde el taller, a la carrera, aunque paró en seco al verlo allí. Tenía esa expresión en su cara de "te estaba esperando pero no quiero que lo sepas".

–¿Ya has vuelto? –le preguntó haciendo una mueca al darse cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de decir. –Bueno, es obvio –se respondió ella misma, antes de que él pudiera restregárselo en la cara.

De hecho, Emmett había estado a punto de hacerlo pero le divirtió en cierto modo ver su turbación, pareciera que estaba nerviosa. La oyó carraspear.

–Te he llamado un montón de veces –se esforzó para que no sonara como un reproche.

Emmett echó mano del bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó el móvil. Tenía ocho llamadas.

–Le quité el sonido cuando entramos a la reunión y se me olvidó por completo –le comentó como si el hecho de que lo hubiera llamado tantas veces no tuviera la más mínima importancia. –¿Querías algo? –ahora la obviedad la dijo él.

–No, no –se encogió ella de hombros. –Era por saber si llegarías a cenar.

Él asintió ante su evidente mentira, pensativo. ¿Se habría preocupado por él?

–Me entretuve más de la cuenta en el aeropuerto –se atrevió a decir, manteniéndose a la espera de uno de sus arranques de furia al sacar a colación el tema del viaje.

–¿Ya está todo listo? –preguntó ella y, para sorpresa de Emmett, pudo adivinar en su mirada una gran culpabilidad e incluso una disculpa.

Un tanto receloso, Emmett sacó los billetes del bolsillo interior de la cazadora y se los pasó. Ella los miró con gran interés y luego se los devolvió.

–Me pido la ventanilla –dijo y sin más, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina.

–Ya sabía yo que no os podía dejar solos –riñó a Alice y a Jasper como una madre a unos niños traviesos y Emmett la miró con total perplejidad.

Ésa había sido su forma de pedirle perdón y, viniendo de Rosalie, era más de lo que podía esperar. Aunque, si era cierta aquella sospecha que él se negaba siquiera a considerar, sería el mundo quien se debería disculpar con ella.

Agradeció que el sonido del teléfono le impidiera seguir pensando en aquello que, por su bien, debería borrar de su mente.

–¿Sí?

–Hola, Emmett –se escuchó la voz de Carlisle, grave e intranquila. –¿Os pillo cenando?

–Se nos ha hecho un poco tarde y creo que vamos a pedir unas pizzas.

–¿Podrían esperar? Necesito que vengáis a casa enseguida.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –se alarmó ante su urgencia.

–Mejor os lo cuento cuando lleguéis.

Los había hecho pasar al comedor y se cercioró de que la puerta que daba a la zona de las habitaciones estuviera bien cerrada.

–Os agradecería que hablásemos en voz baja –les pidió. –Esme está dormida y no quiero que se entere de esta conversación. Habría ido yo a vuestra casa pero no quiero dejarla sola.

–¿Qué le ha sucedido? –preguntó Alice, preocupada.

–Tranquila –la calmó. –Sólo estaba un poco nerviosa y le he dado una tila para que la ayudase a dormir.

–¿Todo esto es por lo de la cementera? –les murmuró Emmett a sus compañeros, consternado.

–Parecía bastante conforme con tu propuesta –Jasper rechazó su idea.

–Sin embargo, creo que algo tiene que ver con eso –les detuvo Carlisle, –pero mejor os cuento lo que yo sé y después trataremos de sacar conclusiones. Desi, la recepcionista del hotel de la ciudad, –comenzó, –me ha llamado muy preocupada porque la ha visto irse de allí muy nerviosa. Le había dado la sensación de que iba a desmayarse y le inquietaba mucho dado su estado así que ha decidido avisarme.

La pregunta de "qué hacía Esme en ese hotel" flotaba en el aire así que Carlisle se dispuso a explicarlo.

–Según me ha contado Desi, Esme ha ido a ver a un antiguo conocido, el señor Laurent.

Emmett frunció el ceño, pensativo, tratando de situar ese nombre que, con seguridad, ya había escuchado antes.

–Esme ya estaba en casa cuando yo he llegado –prosiguió Carlisle, –y, aunque al principio trataba de negarlo, al final me ha contado lo sucedido. Al parecer piensa que él tiene algo que ver con un problema que habéis tenido con la cementera.

–Claro, Laurent –exclamó Emmett de pronto. –Es aquel figurín vestido de muñeco de tarta nupcial que estaba una mañana en el despacho de Esme.

Carlisle tuvo que reprimir la risa.

–Imagino que sí es él.

–Recuerdo que Esme estaba muy tensa cuando llegamos, –apuntó Rosalie, –pero, aunque le preguntamos, no quiso darle importancia.

–¿Y ese Laurent tiene algo que ver con el problema de la cementera? –preguntó Jasper con extrañeza.

Carlisle entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y suspiró pesadamente.

–Me temo que tendré que remontarme a algunos años atrás –empezó a narrarles, –a cuando aún vivíamos en Washington D.C. y Stuart, el padre de Esme, todavía vivía. Empresas Platt era una de las principales promotoras de la ciudad. Los arquitectos se peleaban por trabajar con Stuart pues, cada proyecto que promovía, era un éxito asegurado. Trataré de hacerlo breve pero os diré que Laurent era su mano derecha. Nunca lo dijo pero sé que siempre creyó que Stuart le cedería la empresa antes de morir y que eso incluiría la mano de su hija. Siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, desde niños, pero ella lo vio siempre como un hermano, al igual que Stuart lo veía como el hijo que nunca pudo tener. Por eso la traición fue tan dolorosa que no pudo soportarlo.

Carlisle hizo una pausa, claramente afectado por aquellos recuerdos tan amargos, aunque una sonrisa pareció asomar de pronto a sus labios.

–Esme y yo nos enamoramos la primera vez que estuvimos uno enfrente del otro –recordó con mirada risueña. –Acudió al hospital con su padre a que le hicieran un chequeo rutinario y el doctor que lo atendía normalmente estaba de vacaciones así que lo atendí yo. Ese día fue el inicio de una nueva vida para los dos pues nunca más volvimos a separarnos –una sombra gris volvió a cubrir su mirada. –Pero lo que es felicidad para unos, es desdicha para otros.

–Laurent –susurró Alice.

–El día de nuestra boda, irrumpió en el banquete y nos advirtió que lo íbamos a lamentar –prosiguió Carlisle. –Recuerdo que Laurent siempre se había mostrado como un hombre tranquilo, complaciente, a veces en exceso, y en absoluto violento pero, a partir de ese día, vimos su verdadero rostro. Era manipulador, tramposo y calculador y carente de escrúpulos y a base de sobornos, amenazas y chantajes consiguió arrebatarle a Stuart su cartera de clientes y los principales constructores y proveedores de material se negaron a trabajar para él.

–Bastardo –masculló Emmett, controlándose para no decir algo mucho más grosero.

–Stuart no pudo soportarlo –agregó Carlisle con un lamento. –En uno de sus enfrentamientos con Laurent sufrió un ataque al corazón fulminante –se miró las manos con impotencia, –y no pudimos hacer nada por él. Esme tardó mucho tiempo en superarlo pero le ayudó a sobreponerse el poner como meta el resurgimiento de la empresa de su padre. Tras un punto y aparte, nació Empresas Cullen. Por su carrera de publicista, Esme contaba con sus propios contactos y pudo rescatar a algunos antiguos, fieles a la memoria de su padre, además de que amplió sus miras a otros campos, aunque el de la construcción fuera el más importante.

–¿Y cómo terminasteis aquí? –preguntó Rosalie quien recibió un codazo por parte de Emmett por ser tan poco sutil.

–Es una pregunta muy lógica –rio en cambio Carlisle. –Llegó un día en el que Esme se dio cuenta de que la empresa estaba desbordando todos los ámbitos de su vida y, por otro lado, mi horario caótico y el sinfín de horas de guardia que hacía al cabo del mes estaba llevando nuestro matrimonio al borde de un precipicio. Así que decidimos cambiar de vida de un modo radical y llegamos a Forks en busca de algo mucho más tranquilo. Yo conseguí un puesto en el hospital y Esme levantó una sucursal de Empresas Cullen aquí. Por suerte, los antiguos socios de su padre se mantuvieron fieles y quedaron a cargo de la sede principal, aunque ella sigue siendo la presidenta y tiene, por tanto, la última palabra.

–Y ahora que Esme ha conseguido este proyecto con los hermanos Vulturi, Laurent no ha podido resistirse a meter las narices, ¿no? –concluyó Jasper.

–Él es quien ha conseguido que la cementera no quiera fabricarnos el hormigón –fue Emmett más allá.

–Desde luego, él no se lo ha negado –afirmó Carlisle. –Aunque, Esme también me ha comentado que no entendía cómo lo ha averiguado tan rápido si sólo hace un par de días que ella os dio el visto bueno. Es más, recuerdo que lo hizo la noche que cenamos juntos.

–Da la casualidad de que, esa misma noche, alguien entró en casa –le informó Emmett.

–¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no hemos sabido nada? –inquirió Carlisle molesto.

–No se llevaron nada así que ni siquiera la policía le dio importancia –intervino Rosalie. –No quisimos alarmaros sin motivo.

–Yo reconozco que luego tuve mis sospechas en cuanto la cementera me llamó rechazando nuestra propuesta, justo al día siguiente del incidente –le confesó Emmett, –pero nunca imaginé algo así.

–De Laurent se puede esperar cualquier cosa –apuntó él. –Si se ha propuesto boicotear el proyecto, será mejor que no lo subestiméis.

–Tal vez es él quien nos subestima a nosotros –se tensó Emmett.

–No somos tan ingenuos como él piensa –habló ahora Jasper, –somos lo suficientemente profesionales como para sacar este proyecto adelante, a pesar de su juego sucio.

–Ya lo sé, Jasper, y no es ése el motivo por el que os he hecho venir.

–Es por Esme –supuso Alice y Carlisle asintió con la cabeza.

–Si Laurent no da su brazo a torcer y vosotros os empeñáis en hacerle frente, esto puede convertirse en una batalla campal y no quiero que le afecte a Esme.

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre sí con culpabilidad.

–Esme no debería haber ido a hablar con ese canalla –farfulló furioso Jasper al pensar en un posible riesgo más que innecesario para su embarazo.

–Ella es fuerte, se ha enfrentado a Laurent mil veces y podría hacerlo mil más, pero no ahora –Carlisle cerró los ojos un segundo, tratando de dejar atrás sus propios temores. –El embarazo puede volver a una mujer insegura, hacerla sentirse vulnerable, incluso el propio instinto de protección hacia su hijo puede volverla temerosa ante ciertas situaciones y por eso le ha afectado tanto su enfrentamiento de hoy con él. Estaba blanca como el papel y temblaba como una hoja cuando he llegado a casa, y ese estado de nervios no es lo más indicado para un embarazo.

–Pero no podemos rendirnos a la primera de cambio –se resistía Rosalie. –Para Esme, este proyecto también es muy importante –le recordó.

–Es que no nos está pidiendo que abandonemos –Emmett se inclinó sobre ella en un gesto de complicidad. –Llegaremos hasta el final –le confirmó, –pero dejando a Esme a un lado.

–A partir de ahora –lo secundó Jasper, –ante cualquier contratiempo deberemos ser lo suficientemente capaces para resolverlo por nuestros propios medios, sin necesidad de perturbar a Esme a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario –sentenció, y el resto de sus compañeros asintió de acuerdo con él. –Puedes confiar en nosotros –se dirigió ahora a Carlisle.

–Lo sé –respondió lleno de orgullo por aquellos jóvenes a los que ya tenía verdadero cariño, –igual que confío en que esta conversación no ha existido.

–Pero si ni siquiera te hemos visto hoy –dijo Alice con una risita.

–Nosotros –se señaló Emmett a sí mismo, –estamos en casa esperando al repartidor de pizza –le guiñó el ojo.

–Pero mañana, como quien no quiere la cosa, puede que te llamemos para preguntarte por Esme –añadió Jasper con desenfado.

Carlisle rio quedamente.

–Déjalo en nuestras manos –concluyó Rosalie quien se levantó, instando a los demás a hacer lo mismo.

–Gracias, chicos.

Carlisle quiso acompañarlos pero ella se lo impidió.

–No te preocupes, sabemos el camino. Tú ve con Esme.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, Emmett sacó su móvil y marcó.

–Pero si hemos hablado hace un rato –sonó la voz de Edward al otro lado de la línea. –¿Tanto me echas de menos?

–Ni te lo imaginas, cariño –rio Emmett, aunque tardó poco en ponerse serio. –Hay algo que debéis saber –dijo entonces con un tono tan grave que se lo contagió al propio Edward.

–Espera, Bella está conmigo. Voy a activar el altavoz.

Entonces Emmett comenzó a explicarles a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, pero con los detalles suficientes como para que entendiesen la gravedad del asunto.

–Menudo…

–Hijo de puta, sí, dilo con todas sus letras –concluyó Emmett por él. Luego se hizo el silencio por unos segundos.

–Emmett, en cuanto me asegure de que mis padres van a estar bien, Bella y yo volveremos –habló Edward con firmeza. –Espero que sea antes de vuestro viaje a Tennessee.

–Yo también lo espero, Edward. Necesitamos apoyo aquí en el fuerte.

* * *

**Hola! Primero de todo quiero agradecer a esas lectoras incondicionales que siguen apoyándome con sus comentarios. Estoy pachucha estas semanas por un tratamiento nuevo para el dolor del brazo y la verdad es que me han animado muchísimo. LorenaFF, Romy92, Ericastelo, ALI–LU CULLEN, Dreams Hunter, fionna, carol27toncel, Emmett McCartys angel, cullenadict y un anónimo que no puso su nombre… ¡Gracias! ¡Qué haría yo sin vosotras! Ah! Edito para agradecer también a quien me sigue por twitter y facebook!  
**

**Por cierto, a las ExB tengo que decirles que no desesperen, lo digo por el capítulo anterior… es que no puede ser todo tan fácil! Y en cuanto a lo que le pasa a Alice… pues hay que seguir leyendo! Jeje Un besazo enorme y nos vemos en Sizigia. Chao!**


	13. Capítulo 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Bella había considerado seriamente la opción de no acompañarlo al hospital pero, finalmente, decidió hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, para eso había accedido a ir con él hasta Chicago, para apoyarlo en la situación de sus padres, aunque tenía que reconocer, por muy egoísta que pudiera parecer por su parte, que también lo había hecho porque quería estar con él, pura y llanamente, sin pretensión alguna.

Pero no había salido tal y como esperaba. Ese apasionado beso en mitad de la noche había echado su gesto desinteresado e inocente por la borda. Después, había creído que el hecho de enfrentarlo ella facilitaría las cosas, que le ahorraría a Edward el mal trago de decirle que se había dejado llevar por un impulso, evitándose ella el tener que escucharlo y, de paso, que todo volvería a la normalidad. Ni por asomo.

Cada vez que estaba con él aguardaba con cautela, temiendo que él pudiera volver a sacar el tema a colación o que malinterpretara sus gestos hacia él como algo más allá del compañerismo, aunque para qué negarlo, después de ese beso sería prácticamente imposible mirar a Edward con ojos de compañera, al menos hasta que dejase de sentir por él ese enamoramiento obstinado propio de una adolescente.

¿Qué más necesitaba para olvidarse de él después de su rechazo? Bueno, tampoco era un rechazo propiamente dicho. Ahora, desde la distancia, se daba cuenta de que no le había dado la más mínima posibilidad a Edward de rebatirle, no tuvo tiempo ni de rechistar siquiera aunque, si no estaba de acuerdo con ella, bien habría podido replicar después ¿no? Como se suele decir, quien calla otorga y Edward no se había dignado ni a abrir la boca.

Pero aún así, seguía vivo en ella ese resquemor de la desilusión entremezclada con la esperanza de volver a sentir sus labios de nuevo, lo que hacía que todo fuera más complicado aún. Si hubiera podido pasar página no hubiera tenido problemas para encarar las semanas que aún les quedaban por compartir, todos los momentos a solas trabajando juntos y en los que debería evitar su mirada si no quería delatarse con aquel inoportuno e incontrolable sonrojo suyo que a él siempre parecía haberle divertido. Esperaba que siguiera haciéndolo ahora, que para él nada hubiera cambiado y que ella tuviera la fuerza suficiente para convencerse así misma de que todo seguía igual, aunque supiera que Edward nunca sentiría lo que ella sentía por él.

Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que, por parte de Edward, el asunto parecía estar olvidado. Se comportaba con ella con su acostumbrada amabilidad y gentileza, acercándose a ella sin ningún tipo de recelo y tratándola con confianza y sin reservas, incluso bromeaba con ella, dentro de lo que la situación le permitía, con tal de buscar su sonrisa, como siempre hacía. Si estaba tratando de restarle importancia a lo que había sucedido entre ellos, lo estaba consiguiendo y a Bella le parecía muy injusto por su parte no dedicarle el mismo esfuerzo en hacer lo mismo, y el primer paso era acompañarle al hospital en ese día tan importante en el que sus padres habían vuelto a la consciencia tras haberles sido retirada completamente la medicación que los inducía a aquel coma.

Entraron al hospital y siguió su inquieto caminar hasta la habitación de sus padres, aunque el Doctor Hubber parecía estar esperándolos pues salió a su encuentro.

-Me alegro de que ya estés aquí. Están impacientes por verte.

-Pues imagínese yo –admitió con emoción. –Pero antes, dígame cómo están.

-Bueno, ya sabes que les retiramos toda la sedación ayer y han reaccionado muy bien, ambos, pero los traumatismos abdominales que han sufrido han sido graves así que aún necesitan algún tiempo para recuperarse.

Edward asintió.

-Aprovecho para agradecerle que haya mantenido a raya a la prensa.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer –admitió, -aunque entiendo que algunas de vuestras amistades se hayan sentido ofendidas al no haberles permitido el paso, pero no había nada que ver y tus padres necesitaban descanso y tranquilidad.

-Ha hecho lo correcto –Edward le sonrió agradecido. –Yo ya me encargué de explicar a nuestras amistades la situación y lo han comprendido a la perfección.

-Ahora que tus padres están conscientes ya tienen potestad para decidir –añadió el doctor, -pero no quisiera ver por aquí un día sí y otro también a su representante, agenda en mano.

Edward no pudo menos que darle la razón.

-Ahora que lo menciona, ciertamente no me había planteado el preguntárselo porque ni siquiera sabíamos si iban a salvarse pero, ¿cree que podrán volver a tocar? –preguntó Edward haciendo referencia a las escayolas que inmovilizaban el brazo derecho de su padre y el izquierdo de su madre y también las piernas de ambos.

-En cuanto se recuperen de las intervenciones a las que les sometimos, los trasladaremos al hospital Silver Cross –le informó viendo un notable alivio en el rostro de Edward dado que era el mejor hospital de Chicago y casi de todo el país en cuanto a rehabilitación traumatológica. –Con el tratamiento adecuado pronto volverán a hacerlo –le hizo una señal hacia la puerta. -¿Entramos ya?

Edward volvió a asentir con la cabeza y, con un gesto lleno de naturalidad, le tomó la mano a Bella para que entrase con él.

-Edward –lo detuvo ella cuando ya se disponía a abrir la puerta. –Creo que sería más conveniente si entrases tú solo.

-No entiendo por qué, Bella –sacudió la cabeza, sorprendido. –Me has apoyado incondicionalmente en los momentos malos y no es de recibo que te quedes fuera en los buenos. Insisto –concluyó Edward con firmeza.

-Está bien –accedió ella, -pero, al menos, deja que me mantenga en un segundo plano. No quiero interferir con mi presencia.

Edward hizo un mohín pero aceptó.

El aspecto de la habitación había cambiado sensiblemente. La mayoría de aquellos aparatos y "bips" a los que estaban conectados los padres de Edward habían desaparecido y ellos ya no estaban tumbados, inmóviles, como dos vegetales a los que mantenían con vida sino que aguardaban recostados ligeramente sobre la cama y con una leve sonrisa en sus magulladas caras a que su hijo llegase.

-Con cuidado –le advirtió el Doctor Hubber viendo su intención de abrazarlos y, aunque consiguió controlar su ímpetu, no logró evitar estrechar ligeramente entre sus brazos primero a su madre y luego a su padre.

-Aún no puedo creerlo –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. –Jamás había pasado tanto miedo en toda mi vida.

-Lo siento, hijo –lamentó su padre.

-No digas tonterías, papá. ¿Cómo os encontráis? –preguntó, enjugándose una lágrima.

-Fatigados, pero agradecidos de seguir vivos.

-De nada –bromeó el médico.

-¿No tienes más pacientes que visitar, Howard? –le respondió el padre de Edward con una sonrisa de medio lado y que Bella había visto más de una vez en labios de su hijo. Y el cobrizo de sus cabellos y el verde esmeralda de sus ojos eran una inconfundible herencia de su madre.

-Anthony –le reprochó ella a su marido, pero Howard se limitó a dar una carcajada.

-Bien sabía yo que una experiencia cercana a la muerte no sería suficiente para doblegarte. Que no se excedan –le advirtió entonces a Edward. –Yo volveré dentro de un rato.

Edward asintió y fue al verlo despedirse desde la puerta cuando los padres de Edward se percataron de la presencia de Bella que estaba casi en la puerta, tan al margen como era posible.

-Tú debes ser Bella –le dijo aquella mujer cuya elegancia y distinción no podían verse opacadas por aquellos hematomas y vendajes. Bella no pudo ocultar su asombro al hecho de que supiera quién era. –Edward nos ha hablado mucho de ti –le aclaró, añadiendo a su asombro un tizne de sonrojo en sus mejillas y que Edward celebró con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-Hijo, deja de mirarla como un bobo y haz las presentaciones pertinentes –resonó la voz de su padre por detrás de Edward, haciendo que su hijo se mesara los cabellos de la nuca un tanto avergonzado.

-Ella es Isabella Swan, Bella –dijo por fin –y estos son mis padres, Elizabeth y Edward Anthony Masen.

-Encantada de conocerles, señores Masen, y me alegro mucho de que ya estén mejor.

-Llámame Anthony –le extendió su mano sana para que se la estrechara.

-Y a mí, Eliza –le pidió ella, repitiendo el gesto de su marido. –Edward no mentía cuando dijo lo guapa que eras.

-Mamá… -murmuró Edward por lo bajo.

-¿Y cómo va vuestro proyecto? –le preguntó Anthony a Bella cambiando de tema aunque, por su mirada, Edward sabía que solo había quedado pospuesto.

-Conforme vamos avanzando se van presentando las dificultades –respondió ella con timidez, -pero cuento con cinco compañeros que son unos profesionales excelentes.

-No te quites meritos. Por algo formas parte del proyecto –Anthony le guiñó un ojo y ella tuvo que bajar la mirada. Maldito sonrojo. Escuchó a Eliza reír levemente.

-Es realmente encantadora.

Y Bella quería hacer un agujero en el suelo para esconder la cabeza cual avestruz.

Justo en ese instante sonó su teléfono. Salvada por la campana.

-Es Emmett –dijo tras mirar el visor. –Contestaré fuera.

-Sois como niños –les reprochó Edward en cuanto ella cerró la puerta, mientras su padre se reía con una mano en las costillas y una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con ella? –se interesó su madre y Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo dando un resoplido.

-Creo que lo he fastidiado.

-Seguro que puedes arreglarlo. A ella le gustas –Edward la miró con cierta incredulidad. –Haz caso de tu madre.

-Y también deberías volver a Forks –intervino ahora su padre. –El proyecto no ha hecho más que empezar y tantos días de ausencia puede ralentizar el trabajo de tus compañeros, máxime cuando sois dos los que no estáis cumpliendo con vuestra labor.

Edward sabía que aquello no era un reproche sino una simple observación de la realidad. No en vano su padre era uno de los mejores concertistas del país, fruto de su tesón y su esfuerzo, de su educación estricta y su total dedicación a su carrera. Por eso siempre había dicho que había sido una bendición el haber conocido a su madre en el conservatorio pues había impedido que atase su vida a una banqueta, cegado en su carrera y renunciando a los placeres y la belleza de la vida, incluso al amor que ella le ofrecía. Logró hacerle ver que la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro vivía en consonancia, en perfecta armonía con la que ambos sentían por la música, alzándola hasta las esferas más elevadas para luego volver a ellos como un don. Juntos engrandecieron su música, convirtiéndose en los pianistas más famosos y mejor valorados y, por qué no decirlo, siempre envueltos en ese aura de romanticismo de una historia de amor llevada a los escenarios.

Edward sabía que sus padres siempre habían deseado lo mismo para él. Por eso, nunca lo habían hostigado para que siguiera sus pasos, dándole total libertad para buscar su camino, apoyándolo. Y desde el primer momento en que había visto a Bella en aquel aeropuerto, supo que era la compañera de su vida, aquella con la que compartir su pasión y sus sueños. Había desaprovechado una oportunidad y no pensaba volver a hacerlo.

-En cuanto volváis a Forks y con ello a vuestra rutina, todo resultará más fácil –dijo su madre como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-Solo que, esta vez, no lo fastidies –bromeó su padre con la única intención de animarlo, cosa que consiguió, haciéndolo reír.

-Vendré todos los fines de semana.

-Por supuesto –sonrió Anthony. –Y espero que no lo hagas solo. Acostumbrado a verte con Tanya, esa muchacha es un soplo de aire fresco.

-Eres incorregible, amor mío –su mujer no pudo evitar sonreír, al igual que lo hizo su hijo.

-Y yo que creí que te gustaba.

-Eleazar Denali es mi amigo de toda la vida, él es quien me gusta. Tal vez quieras casarte con él.

.

.

.

Leah no tenía la costumbre de maquillarse y eso hacía que tuviera muy poca práctica, más bien nula, pero en esa ocasión tal vez valiese la pena el esfuerzo. El dorado de su piel trigueña le ahorraba parte del proceso así que se limitó a poner un poco de colorete para resaltar sus pómulos y delinear un poco sus ojos oscuros, ponerse rímel y un sutil brillo de labios. Luego se colocó las botas de piel negra que aguardaban casi nuevas en su caja a las ocasiones especiales, cubriendo hasta casi la rodilla, por debajo de la minifalda, sus largas y delgadas piernas. Se miró al espejo fijado a una de las puertas del armario y, bastante satisfecha con su aspecto, salió.

No siempre podía gozar de una tarde libre. Durante la semana, tenía la fortuna de trabajar en el bufete del señor Bright, en Forks. No era que llevase algún caso, ni mucho menos, y el horario era propio de la época de la esclavitud, pero siendo su asistente tenía la oportunidad de familiarizarse con todos aquellos procesos, el vocabulario y esas carpetas llenas de documentación que le daban una percepción mucho más real de aquella profesión que la que arrojaban aquellos libros llenos de leyes y artículos que debía aprenderse de memoria y que le consumían el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba el fin de semana.

Pero aquella mañana, el señor Bright le había dicho que iba a salir con su esposa para celebrar su trigésimo aniversario y que, si él se tomaba la tarde libre, lo justo era que ella hiciese lo mismo y se fuera con su novio a dar una vuelta. Rápidamente lo sacó de su error diciéndole que no tenía, pero le había sido imposible quitarse de la cabeza a Jacob desde entonces.

Cuando llegó a su casa, vio su motocicleta aparcada cerca de la entrada y su pulso acelerado respondió a la expectativa de encontrarlo allí. Llamó y en vez de escuchar el resonar de sus botas contra el piso de madera escuchó el chirriar de una silla de ruedas acercándose.

-Buenas tardes, Jefe Black –lo saludó.

-Buenas tardes, preciosa –le sonrió. Luego se apartó del umbral de la puerta invitándola a pasar. –Qué raro verte por aquí a estas horas.

-Mi jefe me ha dado la tarde libre –comenzó a decirle cuando en ese momento apareció Jacob, quien se detuvo en seco, claramente sorprendido de verla allí.

-¿Pasa algo, Leah?

-No –fue su más que escueta respuesta. Todas las palabras parecían haber escapado de su boca y se colocó un mechón de su pelo negro tras la oreja con nerviosismo. Billy pareció captarlo al igual que sus intenciones al ir hasta allí, así que se retiró a su habitación lo más discretamente posible.

-¿Absentismo laboral? –preguntó Jacob con sorna.

-En realidad, el señor Bright me ha dado la tarde libre así que me preguntaba si te apetece dar una vuelta –recitó de sopetón y casi sin respirar.

-Creía que los muchachos estaban en Port Angeles –frunció el ceño, extrañado.

-Me refería a ti y a mí –alzó la barbilla, envalentonada. Habiendo dado el primer paso, el resto ya era más fácil, aunque no contaba con su silencio y su mirada escrutadora. Después, sus labios fruncidos y el chasquido de su lengua le auguraron un futuro próximo poco alentador.

-Voy a salir –le dijo a modo de negativa.

-Puedo ir contigo –le propuso ella, dispuesta a insistir.

-En realidad, voy a salir con Bella.

-¿Salir? –preguntó tratando con todas sus fuerzas que no advirtiese por ningún motivo su desilusión.

-Bueno, no es una cita propiamente dicha –comenzó a explicarle mientras se ponía la cazadora de cuero. -Voy a llevarla a la tienda de la señora Brotherton. Tiene mucha curiosidad por ver sus antigüedades y la máquina de tejer.

Leah se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo recordar que la tarea de guía turístico no te hacía mucha gracia así que una de dos, o esa blancucha te gusta o pretendes sacarle información.

Jacob tiró de ella y la sacó de la casa.

-Te rogaría que fueras más discreta y que tampoco llamases así a Bella –le advirtió con más dureza de la que él mismo esperaba y la desilusión de Leah dio paso a la decepción. Jacob resopló contrariado y caminó hacia la motocicleta.

-Creo que cabe la posibilidad de una tercera opción –continuó Leah, yendo tras él. –Vas a acercarte a ella todo lo posible y luego a utilizarla para tus propósitos. Así, de paso que ayudas a tu amiguito a boicotear el proyecto, no estaría nada mal si te la llevases a la cama en el proceso.

-¡Cállate de una vez! –se giró hacia ella, furioso. -¿Estás buscando que mi padre se entere?

-Que se entere tu padre es el último de tus problemas –respondió ella tratando de ocultar cuánto la intimidaba ver a Jacob así. Lo había visto enfadado muchas veces pero ella nunca había sido el objetivo de su ira. –Ese tipo es un mafioso, ¿crees que necesita a alguien como tú para llevar a cabo sus planes? Te usará hasta el punto de que estés tan implicado que, cuando estalle la bomba, serás tú el único a quien puedan culpar.

-¿Eso es lo que te enseñan en la universidad a distancia? –se mofó, aunque su única pretensión era que no viese hasta qué punto le afectaban sus palabras. -¿O es que te preocupas por mí? –agregó con una risa burlona y que a Leah le llegó a lo más hondo.

-Eres un imbécil –masculló, apretando los puños, tratando de contener los deseos de darle un buen bofetón.

-Entonces, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, no sea que te contagie –dijo con desdén y mirándola de arriba abajo, tras lo que se subió a la moto. Se quedó allí solo el tiempo suficiente para comprobar que su rechazo causaba la suficiente mella en ella como para mantenerla alejada de él, tal y como le había pedido, tal y como esperaba, por su propio bien.

Jacob era muy consciente del lío en el que se había metido, sobre todo, después de irrumpir en casa de Bella aquella noche. James había sonreído satisfecho tras haberle entregado aquella información sobre la cementera y, sorprendido de que se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, le preguntó hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar por conseguir el dinero para la operación de su padre. No le contestó. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta, y no le gustó.

Pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos y Leah estaba equivocada pues ya estaba demasiado implicado en el tema como para salir bien parado si los planes del jefe de James se iban al traste. Así que, mientras tanto, haría todo lo posible para conseguir todo el dinero que pudiera, incluso si aquello significaba camelarse a Bella y ganarse su total confianza.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, producto de lo que acababa de suceder con Leah. ¿Imbécil le había llamado? Se había quedado muy corta y debería haberle dado esa bofetada que tanto le había costado reprimir. Se había comportado como un energúmeno sin ella merecerlo, como tampoco se merecía a un tipejo como él así que, cuanto antes lo olvidara, mejor. Si tan sólo él pudiera aplicarse el mismo cuento…

Estaba preciosa. Se había maquillado, muy poco, pero lo suficiente como para resaltar sus finos rasgos y esos ojos negros y profundos en los que le habría gustado perderse más de una vez. Y aquellas piernas… Solo la idea de haberla subido a su moto con aquellas piernas interminables abrazando sus caderas hacía que le hormigueara todo el cuerpo.

La llegada a casa de Bella fue la ducha fría que necesitaba para aplacar sus deseos y su frustración; pensar en Leah no iba a facilitarle las cosas para representar su papel de forma creíble. Aparcó delante de la puerta y llamó.

-¡Decidle a Jacob que me espere un momento! –se escuchó la voz de Bella desde el piso de arriba.

Fue Rosalie la que abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar mientras la mirada inquisidora de Edward, que estaba sentado en el sofá, le caía encima.

"_Podría cortarse un poco"_ pensó Jacob con diversión. Se veía a una legua que sentía algo por Bella y, en un principio, pensó que iba a ser una complicación pero, cuando aquella misma mañana había llamado a Bella y le había comentado que llegaban por la tarde, se había sorprendido de lo dispuesta que se había mostrado a la hora de aceptar su invitación.

-¿Los poderes de Chamán se heredan con el título de Jefe? –preguntó Emmett que salía de su taller y que él tan bien conocía. –Han llegado hace diez minutos.

Jacob no pudo evitar reír. Debía reconocer que aquel grandullón tenía su punto.

-He hablado con Bella esta mañana y me ha dicho a qué hora llegaba su vuelo –le dijo. –Bastaba un pequeño cálculo.

-Y ya veo que no has perdido el tiempo –masculló Edward, contrariado.

-Me alegro de que tus padres ya estén mejor –ignoró claramente su provocación y Edward se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Hola, Jacob! –lo saludó Bella mientras bajaba la escalera.

-¡Hola! –acudió a su encuentro y besó su mejilla. –Te he echado de menos –le dijo, guiñándole el ojo y Edward comprobó con desagrado que él no era el único al que Bella dedicaba sus sonrojos. -¿Vamos? –alargó su mano hacia ella. –La señora Brotherton nos está esperando.

-¿Crees que le importará que saque algunas fotografías? –le preguntó dejándose guiar hasta la puerta, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada llena de significado a Edward.

-¿Qué ha pasado en Chicago? –preguntó Jasper quien aguardaba pacientemente sentado en una de las banquetas de la cocina a que Alice le sirviera su ya acostumbrado descafeinado.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-Venga ya –se unió Emmett al interrogatorio. –Bella casi parecía desesperada por irse con ese tío cuando siempre había sido reacia a salir con él.

-Yo creía que os gustabais –intervino Alice con tono conciliador mientras se sentaba a su lado y le tomaba la mano.

-Yo creía lo mismo pero ya no lo tengo tan claro –murmuró y a un paso estuvo de contarles sobre su beso y sobre aquel discurso tan incongruente por parte de Bella del día siguiente. –No te preocupes, aún no he tirado la toalla –dijo sin embargo mientras le pellizcaba la nariz, haciéndola sonreír.

-¿Y a ti que te sucede? –le preguntó de pronto Emmett a Rosalie que acababa de cerrar la puerta. Se le veía notablemente afectada. –Tranquila que en cuanto Edward despliegue todas sus armas de seducción, Bella caerá rendida a sus pies.

-Estás pálida –insistió Jasper, serio, dejando a un lado la broma de Emmett.

-Esa motocicleta… -comenzó a decir, señalando la puerta a sus espaldas. –Esa motocicleta es la misma de la otra noche.

-¿Estás segura? –la expresión de Emmett se endureció al instante.

-La huella de los neumáticos coincide.

-Pero cómo…

Rosalie sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y se lo ofreció, señalándole la imagen de la pantalla.

-¿Le hiciste una fotografía? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Llámame lunática si quieres pero…

-Me parece brillante –la cortó él, mirándola con una admiración difícil de ocultar mientras Edward le arrebataba a Emmett el móvil de las manos y salía a la calle. El resto de sus amigos salió detrás.

-Es cierto que coincide –concluyó Edward, -pero tal vez sea una casualidad. ¿Cuántas motocicletas como ésa habrá en Forks?

-Pero es que todo cuadra –repuso Rosalie volviendo ya todos a la casa. –No digo que su interés por Bella no sea auténtico pero sin duda es muy conveniente.

-Y recuerda que ya lo pillamos husmeando una vez –apuntó Emmett.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? –preguntó Jasper molesto por el desconocimiento de aquella información.

-Cuando Bella se torció el tobillo y se quedó a acompañarla –respondió Rosalie. –Edward y Emmett lo vieron salir de nuestro taller.

-Bella lo esperaba en el suyo pero, según él, todas las puertas son iguales así que se confundió –agregó Emmett frunciendo los labios en una mueca de incredulidad. –No le dimos importancia.

-Y yo, personalmente, creí que mi objetividad se veía influenciada por lo que siento por ella –admitió Edward, -pero después de esto…

-Es que es perfecto –sentenció Rosalie. –El tipo se acerca a ella con el propósito de sonsacarle toda la información que pueda para ése tal Laurent.

-Las cuerdas de ese títere no creo que se muevan desde tan arriba –le refutó Emmett, negando con la cabeza. –Seguramente estará a merced del tío rubio de la coleta.

-¿Qué chico rubio? –preguntó Alice quien no tardaba de entender todo aquel complot que parecía estar gestándose a su alrededor.

Entonces Emmett les contó sus sospechas de que Victoria y su amigo habían tratado de hacer lo mismo tanto con él como con Rosalie.

-No eran más que conjeturas –se adelantó Emmett al ver que Jasper iba a replicar, –y por eso no habíamos dicho nada, pero después de esto, todo parece encajar. Seguramente, ése tipo es el sabueso de Laurent.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer? –le preguntó Rosalie.

-No podemos decírselo a Esme –decidió Alice.

-Por supuesto que no –la secundó Emmett. -Ahora ya sabemos en qué terreno pisamos, así que debemos ser nosotros los que vayamos un paso por delante de ellos.

-Pero habrá que advertir a Bella de lo que sucede –añadió Jasper.

-Sí, pero de eso me encargo yo –sentenció Edward.

.

.

.

Era muy tarde cuando Jacob volvió a llevar a Bella a casa. Ciertamente se lo había pasado estupendamente en él esa noche, primero en la tienda de la señora Brotherton, quien había tratado de enseñarle a usar su telar, sin éxito, y después en la cena, en aquel restaurante. En un principio, Bella se había negado pero Jacob insistió en que debía probar aquel salmón que dejaba a la altura del betún al tan famoso salmón noruego.

Realmente era exquisito y, además, Jacob resultó ser la mejor de las compañías así que la velada fue de lo más agradable, aunque no pudo evitar que, de vez en cuando, una pequeña espinita de culpabilidad la dejase sin aliento. Edward…

Ahora, de camino a casa, con el viento helado golpeando contra su cara se convenció de que, tal vez, no era tan mala idea salir con Jacob. Era un muchacho agradable, muy simpático y, por qué no decirlo, guapo pero, sobre todo, era todo lo contrario a Edward, lo que le facilitaría las cosas a la hora de tratar de olvidarlo.

Pero no podía llevarse a equívoco, difícilmente podría volver a sentir por alguien lo que sentía por Edward, de hecho, esa inquietud de que estaba engañando a Edward no la había abandonado en toda la noche, sensación que ganó poder cuando Jacob la acompañó hasta la puerta y trato de besarla. Su instinto la hizo apartarse bruscamente, rechazando su beso.

-Lo siento –se excusó, -me parece demasiado rápido en la primera cita.

-Yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo –le sonrió, alzando la barbilla con seguridad, -pero, ¿qué te parecería si ese tiempo empezase mañana? Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por la playa.

-Está bien –accedió ella.

-Vendré a recogerte a las cinco –acordó, tras lo que se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Bella sonrió. Desde luego, Jacob era perseverante.

-Parece que te has divertido.

Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Edward quien estaba sentado en el sofá con únicamente una pequeña lámpara en la mesita auxiliar iluminándolo.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte –le reprochó con la mano en el pecho. -¿Qué haces ahí, a oscuras?

-Te estaba esperando –contestó con un tono autoritario que desagradó a Bella profundamente.

-Pues me parece que ya soy lo bastante mayorcita para que me estén controlando –respondió molesta. Tal vez debería halagarle que le hiciera un numerito pero, ya que él no quería nada con ella, tenía derecho a llevar su vida como le apeteciera.

-Mi única intención es la de prevenirte –dijo Edward con voz calma, lo que a ella le irritó aún más.

-¿Acerca de Jacob? No me hagas reír –añadió y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera dispuesta a ignorarlo.

-Él fue quien entró en casa la otra noche –le soltó Edward, causando en ella el efecto deseado pues se paró en seco.

-¿Qué? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño, como si no hubiera entendido bien lo que había dicho.

-Las huellas de las ruedas coinciden.

-¿Es que ahora eres detective? –dijo en una burla.

-Esto es serio, Bella.

-¿Serio? –repitió con desdén.

-Y estamos todos de acuerdo –agregó poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia ella. -Esta tarde hemos llegado a la conclusión de que trabaja para Laurent.

-¿Pretendes que crea que un poderoso multimillonario necesita valerse de un simple muchacho como Jacob para hundir nuestro proyecto? Me parece lo más absurdo que he oído en mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? –puso los brazos en jarra.

-¿Y tú por qué lo acusas de algo que no ha hecho?

-¿Y cómo sabes que no ha sido él? –subió el tono de su voz una octava. -¿Es que tanto lo conoces como para poner la mano en el fuego por él?

Bella se quedó sin habla, incapaz de responder.

-Sin embargo, él a ti te está utilizando.

Aquel ataque directo la hizo reaccionar lanzando una carcajada

-¿Y para qué, según tú?

-De momento le ha bastado entrar en casa para robar la información que precisa, pero no tardará mucho en tenerte tan embelesada para que seas tú misma quien se la dé sin apenas darte cuenta. Y por la expresión de tu cara cuando has entrado diría que ha hecho grandes progresos.

-¿Así que toda esta gilipollez es por eso? –lo encaró. –¿Es porque te molesta que salga con Jacob?

Edward podría haber dicho que no, que todo era a causa de lo que habían descubierto, pero lo cierto era que los celos los estaban devorando por dentro. Dicen que quien calla otorga y así lo entendió Bella.

-¿De qué va todo esto, Edward? -preguntó con tono mordaz. –En Chicago me diste a entender que lo que pasó entre nosotros no significó nada y ahora…

-¿Que no significó nada? –Edward la tomó por los brazos con brusquedad -¿Eso es lo que realmente crees, que ese beso no significó nada para mí? Di más bien que no significó nada para ti pero no hables por mí.

Encadenó su mirada llena de ira a la suya, apretando tanto la mandíbula que parecía que iban a estallarle los molares, debatiéndose entre lo que le dictaba su deseo y la lógica. Finalmente la soltó y tomó un dossier que estaba sobre la mesa que le ofreció después.

Bella no era capaz de hablar así que preguntó con la mirada.

-Aquí está recapitulada toda la información sobre las posibles empresas que se podrían contratar para que hicieran los estudios geotécnicos del suelo –le aclaró con voz dura. –Elige una, la que quieras –añadió en tono desafiante, -y concierta una cita con ellos. Después, déjaselo caer a tu novio. En menos de un día, recibirás una llamada en la que, muy cordialmente, te anularán dicha cita, tal y como ocurrió con la cementera. Toma –le exigió volviéndole a alargar la carpeta, –a ver si eso te parece una prueba suficiente.

En cuanto Bella cogió la carpeta, Edward comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera, aunque se detuvo en seco antes de comenzar a subir.

-Y puedes salir con Jacob las veces que te dé la gana pero te agradecería que aplazaseis vuestra próxima salida hasta dentro de un par de días. Este fin de semana quiero ir a ver a mis padres y me gustaría que adelantásemos el trabajo.

Y dicho esto, subió los peldaños a la carrera y se encerró en su habitación. Conteniendo un grito que se formó en su garganta, estrelló el puño contra la pared. Desgraciadamente, el ardor de sus nudillos ensangrentados no consiguió mitigar el de su corazón hecho pedazos.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí nos vemos un capítulo más. Sé que me he retrasado pero estoy con exámenes así que tenedme paciencia. Gracias por vuestros reviews del capítulo anterior y espero con muchas ganas poder saber qué os ha parecido éste. Un besazo y nos leemos!**


	14. Capítulo 13

CAPÍTULO 13

Era la tercera vez que Rosalie intentaba delinearse el ojo sin quedarse tuerta en el intento. Resultado: fracaso total. Tapó el lápiz y lo lanzó contra el lavabo.

–Mierda.

Cabizbaja, apoyó las manos en el mármol y resopló.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Alice desde la bañera, a través del agua de la ducha.

–Sí, sí –respondió Rosalie con rapidez.

Tomó un poco de algodón, lo mojó con desmaquillante y comenzó a limpiarse el ojo echado a perder. Luego rescató el delineador del fondo del lavabo dispuesta a emprender el desafío que le lanzaba por cuarta vez pero una pequeña mano se lo arrebató de la suya.

–Alice…

–Silencio –le ordenó con mirada divertida. Se metió el lápiz en el bolsillo del albornoz y, tras recolocarse la toalla que le envolvía el cabello y subirse las mangas, tomó un taburete del otro lado del baño y lo acercó al lavabo. –Siéntate.

–Puedo maquillarme sola –Rosalie quiso dejar constancia aunque ya la obedecía.

–Sí, claro –respondió Alice siguiéndole el juego a pesar de que no era difícil advertir cómo le temblaba el pulso a su amiga. –Cierra los ojos –le pidió mientras volvía a coger el lápiz –¿Estás así por el viaje?

–No estoy nerviosa por el viaje –le respondió con exagerada insistencia.

–Entonces estás así por Emmett.

–Pero, ¿qué dices? –Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos.

–Pretendo hacer la línea lo más recta posible, así que me vendría bien que dejarás de moverte –dijo Alice con tono de indiferencia. –Y en cuanto a Emmett, no es difícil intuir que, tras esa relación de amor–odio que os encanta compartir, se esconde algo más.

–Pues debe estar bien escondido porque no he visto nunca nada de eso –Rosalie fingió total desinterés.

–Por eso te estás apretando las manos de tal modo que tienes los nudillos blancos.

Como si hubiera sido una orden, Rosalie separó las manos que, efectivamente mantenía juntas en un puño sin haber sido consciente de ello en ningún momento, reacción que provocó la risa en Alice. Sin embargo, a Rosalie no pareció hacerle mucha gracia el asunto.

–Ya sigo yo sola –le arrebató el lápiz de mala gana.

–No pretendía que te enfadarás –le dijo Alice, lamentándolo y Rosalie pasó del enojo al remordimiento en milésimas de segundo. Resopló. Ese carrusel de emociones no le iba nada.

–Yo tampoco pretendía ser tan brusca –se disculpó mientras le devolvía el lápiz.

–Es solo que me preocupo por ti –le hizo un gesto para que cerrase los ojos. –Desde que Emmett anunció vuestro viaje a Tennessee pareces… crispada y no creo que haya motivo para ello.

–Es algo complicado –se limitó a responder.

–Siempre lo es.

Rosalie la miró sorprendida.

–¿Ahora estás hablando de Jasper y de ti?

Alice se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de desaprobación por haber abierto de nuevo los ojos y Rosalie volvió a obedecer a su gesto aunque no se deshizo de la sonrisa pícara de sus labios.

–Lo más complicado entre vosotros es que aún no estéis casados para cuando nosotros volvamos de Tennessee –dijo con sorna, esperando el sonido de la risa de Alice y que nunca llegó.

–Ya puedes abrir los ojos –escuchó en cambio.

Rosalie se miró al espejo y tuvo que reconocer que Alice tenía muy buena mano; sus ojos parecían diferentes.

–Muchas gracias, está genial –le sonrió, –pero ahora soy yo la que empieza a preocuparse por ti.

–No hay nada que decir –Alice se encogió de hombros. –Como ya te dije antes, nunca es tan fácil.

–Venga ya –puso los ojos en blanco. –Os queréis, no hay más que veros. Destiláis amor cada vez que os miráis.

–Tal vez ese amor no sea suficiente –bajó la mirada.

–¡Tiene que serlo! –declaró con vehemencia. –Si el amor no es capaz de superar cualquier barrera, entonces no tendré nada por lo que creer en esta jodida vida.

Alice la miró con suspicacia.

–Ese argumento es tan válido para mí como para ti.

Todo el entusiasmo de Rosalie se desinfló en un instante.

–No hay amor entre Emmett y yo.

Alice le sonrió.

–¿A quién estás intentando convencer, a mí o a ti? Tal vez ése es el porqué de tu nerviosismo.

Rosalie estaba decidida a protestar pero Alice la detuvo con un gesto contundente.

–Es evidente que sentís algo el uno por el otro –sentenció Alice. –Y puede que tengas razón en lo que has dicho, que el amor nos da la fuerza suficiente para superar cualquier barrera. Pero, para ello, debemos dejarlo entrar primero.

–¿No te has parado a pensar que, tal vez, eso es justamente lo que me aterra?

Alice lo entendía tan bien…

–Es como dar un salto al vacío –le respondió. –Pero quiero pensar que, a veces, vale la pena darlo.

Rosalie no le contestó, pero Alice veía claramente la negativa en su mirada.

–Será mejor que vaya a ver si está libre el otro cuarto de baño –dijo tomando el secador de pelo de uno de los cajones. –No quisiera que Jasper y yo llegáramos tarde a las Empresas Cullen.

Aquel cambio de tema otorgó un soplo de tranquilidad a Rosalie, lo que se reflejó en el tono animado de su voz.

–Seguro que los delineantes que os recomendó Esme os liberan de gran parte del trabajo.

–Eso esperamos porque no vamos muy sobrados de tiempo que digamos. En fin, –se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla, –espero que tengáis buen viaje y mucha suerte con el señor Thompson.

–Emmett está convencido de que accederá –respondió con confianza y Alice sonrió al imaginar lo que diría Rosalie si se girase en ese preciso instante y viese su mirada iluminarse por el simple hecho de nombrar a Emmett.

–Llamadnos en cuanto lleguéis –le pidió, a lo que Rosalie asintió. Luego salió del baño y se encaminó hacia el de los chicos, confiando en que estuviera libre.

Llamó a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta aunque, sin embargo, podía asegurar que estaba ocupado. Se escuchaba el agua de la ducha y a Jasper cantando. Alice se cubrió la boca y contuvo la risa mientras abría lentamente.

–Jasper ¡Jasper! –insistió, alzando un poco la voz.

Al instante, escuchó como cerraba el grifo.

–¿Qué sucede? –le respondió, asomando la cabeza por la cortina de la bañera.

–Necesito secarme el pelo y Rosalie tiene ocupado el baño –comenzó a explicarle desde fuera, a través de la pequeña rendija de la puerta. –No quisiera que llegásemos tarde a la reunión.

–Pasa –accedió conforme, pero aún así, Alice abrió con prudencia, asegurándose de que estaba visible.

Solo pudo ver su cara sonriente asomándose por la cortina. Tenía el pelo mojado, echado hacia atrás, lo que dejaba sus facciones despejadas, más marcadas y masculinas y las pequeñas gotas que caían recorriendo su rostro lo hacían más atractivo aún si aquello era posible.

–Gracias –le devolvió ella una sonrisa temblorosa mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

Y Jasper volvió a correr la cortina rápidamente antes de abrir el grifo del agua fría.

¡Solo llevaba puesto un maldito albornoz! Y aunque aquella prenda gruesa y mullida la cubría por completo, Alice se presentaba ante él como la criatura más deseable de la faz de la tierra. Que Dios le ayudase. Jasper no se sabía un hombre de grandes pasiones, al menos no hasta ese instante en el que ni el agua fría le quitaba de la cabeza las ganas de hacer desaparecer aquel albornoz para deleitarse con su desnudez y poder recorrer su piel aún húmeda con sus manos, con su boca…

Sintió un escalofrío que lo dejó helado. Aquella terapia de choque que suponía esa ducha de agua fría comenzó a funcionar y la exaltación del primer momento desapareció, dando paso a una sonrisa de felicidad que se dibujó en su cara. Jamás había deseado a ninguna mujer con tanta intensidad y, después de lo ocurrido con María, no creía que pudiera fijarse en otra mujer tan pronto. Pero había sucedido y eso le hacía inmensamente feliz, tanto que tuvo que contener la risa mientras graduaba el agua caliente con el fin de no coger una pulmonía.

La evidente conclusión era que no podía negar que Alice le hacía sentirse vivo, en todos los sentidos, y eso le hacía amarla aún más. Porque todo resultaba natural con ella, tan apropiado… incluso el hecho de desearla tanto no empañaba en absoluto el brillo de ese sentimiento que empezaba a unirlo a ella de un modo que jamás hubiera alcanzado a imaginar. Y era tan fácil fantasear con un futuro para los dos. Ahí estaban, compartiendo el baño, como si fueran una pareja como otra cualquiera, en la que él le pediría que le pasase la toalla y ella se burlaría de su forma tan estridente de cantar.

–Cantas muy bien –la oyó decir por encima del ruido del agua y el secador, y la carcajada que Jasper había estado reprimiendo salió de forma estrepitosa. –Puedes reírte todo lo que quieras pero aún me debes un recital.

–Creía que ya había satisfecho esa petición –le recordó, como había estado haciendo él desde aquella noche. Le había resultado bastante difícil no pensar continuamente en esa velada que había terminado de la forma más inesperada y dulce posible: saboreando por primera vez los labios de Alice.

–No completamente, como he podido comprobar –la voz de Alice lo devolvió a la realidad.

–¿Y cómo debería ser entonces? –preguntó no queriendo mostrar cuánto le complacía.

–Tú, con tu guitarra y tu voz –hizo hincapié, –y yo como tu única y más posesiva fan.

Jasper volvió a reírse.

–Usted manda, señorita.

Entonces, cerró el grifo y miró hacia la cortina, sonriendo para sí mismo.

–Alice, ¿me podrías pasar una toalla?

–Sí, claro.

Jasper oyó como apagaba el secador y el sonido de sus pasos recorriendo el baño hasta que se detuvieron delante de la bañera. Entonces su mano se abrió paso apartando levemente la cortina y le alargó dos toallas.

–Deberías secarte mejor el pelo –la escuchó decirle, antes de que volviera a encender el secador. –El clima aquí es demasiado húmedo y acabarás resfriándote.

¿Por qué cada vez que Alice le mostraba su preocupación por él le daba un vuelco el corazón?

Se envolvió la cintura con una de las toallas y salió de la ducha mientras se secaba el cabello con la otra. Luego se apoyó de costado contra la pared de azulejo y comenzó a observarla con interés. Siempre había creído que la apariencia de su corte de pelo era fruto de una larga sesión de laca y secador y, sin embargo, Alice se limitaba a peinárselo con los dedos, con naturalidad, pero consiguiendo así ese estilo tan propio que le hacía parecer un hada, con esas facciones tan finas, dulces, su nariz delicadamente respingona y la luz de sus ojos claros. Jasper se preguntaba si era realmente consciente de la belleza y el encanto que albergaba aquel cuerpo suyo tan menudo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras sus dedos comenzaban a perder precisión y ligereza y Jasper sonrió para sus adentros. Él no era el único al que le "afectaba" la situación, la intimidad del momento, el escaso vestuario de ambos, sobre todo de él y, por el brillo en la mirada de Alice, Jasper habría jurado que parecía gustarle lo que veía. Y aunque no era vanidoso, era inevitable serlo al verse admirado por la mujer que amaba. Se separó de la pared y comenzó a caminar hasta ella, colocándose detrás mientras la reacción de Alice fue apagar el secador y dejarlo con manos inquietas sobre el lavabo.

–Creo que ya está bastante seco.

–Sí –respondió Jasper, colocando sus manos en sus hombros, cerca de su fino cuello. Luego se inclinó y acercó su boca a su oído. –Está perfecto –le susurró con voz grave.

Alice sintió un escalofrío recorriéndola de pies a cabeza con el golpeteo de su aliento en esa zona tan sensible. Entonces, Jasper le tomó una de las mejillas y le obligó a girar su rostro hacia él, encontrándose directamente con su boca.

Parecía querer devorarla con aquel beso. Alice se giró por completo y sintió en su espalda la fría porcelana mientras el cálido cuerpo de Jasper presionaba el suyo de forma deliciosa. Sus brazos la envolvían, su boca la hechizaba y el aroma de su piel húmeda le llenaba los sentidos hasta hacerle olvidar dónde estaba. Besaba tan bien…

Hundió sus dedos en su espalda mojada, abrumada por la maestría de sus labios y la presión de su cuerpo desnudo contra ella, su fuerza, su pasión, cosas que ni la gruesa capa del albornoz podía enmascarar. Jasper deslizó sus manos hasta la parte baja de su espalda, acunando su cadera hacia la suya; su virilidad despertando a la cercanía de Alice y ella empezando a arder al sentirlo firme contra su abdomen.

Bastaba dar un pequeño tirón a la toalla que cubría a Jasper y desatar el cordón del albornoz de Alice para que ambos estuviesen desnudos, piel con piel, libres para poder amarse. Y a pesar de la prudencia de Jasper y el temor de Alice, que se amasen, que se poseyesen esa mañana, allí, en aquel baño, era lo correcto, lo oportuno, lo evidente, aunque a su vez fuera lo más irracional que pudiera pasárseles por la cabeza, una completa locura.

De pronto, la sombra del sentido común se alzó entre ambos, rompiendo aquel beso que había desbocado su pulso y sacudido su respiración. Y Alice percibió una nota de arrepentimiento en los ojos de Jasper que dejó su alma pendiente de un hilo.

–Te pedí que me esperaras y soy yo el que no puede hacerlo –su voz sonaba grave y llena de pesar. –Y lo más fácil sería decir que no soy capaz de mantener mis manos lejos de ti pero, en realidad, no quiero alejarlas.

–¿Cambiaría la opinión que tienes sobre mí si te dijera que tampoco quiero que las alejes?

Jasper volvió a besarla, con intensidad, aunque alzó sus manos hasta sus mejillas, como si quisiera huir de la tentación.

–Ahora deseo aún más hacerte el amor aquí mismo –susurró con la respiración agitada, –pero no es así como quiero que sea nuestra primera vez juntos.

–¿Eso quiere decir que la habrá? –preguntó Alice, medio bromeando, medio deseándolo, y él le lanzó una sonrisa torcida que hizo que sus piernas se convirtieran en gelatina. –Creo que no hace falta que me respondas.

–Aún así, te diré que quiero compartirlo todo contigo, todo, Alice. No quiero que tengas ninguna duda sobre eso.

La palabra "todo" hizo temblar a Alice aunque no por el motivo que Jasper hubiera deseado, así que se abrazó a él queriendo que su calor la reconfortase. Desde aquella noche, Alice se había dicho una y mil veces que debía hablarle sobre la parte más importante de ese todo, la que marcaba su vida, pero nunca había encontrado el momento propicio para echar sus sueños por la borda. Ese instante, en brazos de Jasper y disfrutando de sus besos no lo era en absoluto, a pesar de que su expresión se hubiera tornado sombría de repente.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Que aún no puedo creer que te haya pedido la estupidez de dejar nuestra relación en "suspenso" –agregó entonces molesto.

–Necesitas tiempo para solucionar tus problemas con María, así que no creo que sea una estupidez –discrepó ella, sobre todo cuando ella misma necesitaba de ese tiempo.

–Lo es desde el momento en el que no puedo dejar en suspenso mis sentimientos por ti –repuso Jasper con firmeza. –Te amo, te deseo, te quiero para mí –afirmó con pasión. –¿Acaso tú no?

Alice lo besó en respuesta, estremecida por su ardiente declaración y por la convicción de que sus propios sentimientos eran los mismos. Le vino a la memoria la conversación que tuviera hacía unos minutos con Rosalie; empezaba a darle crédito a sus palabras y, por primera vez, creyó que el amor, su amor por Jasper, podía superar cualquier barrera. Y era tan intenso como ese beso que la estaba dejando sin aliento.

–Alice, no sé cómo enfrentar esto –susurró Jasper sobre sus labios. –No sé si debo declarar lo que siento por ti a los cuatro vientos o si, por el contrario, debo fingir que no ocurre nada –exhaló profusamente. –Solo sé que esto que siento por ti es tan fuerte…

–Lo sé –lo miró con seriedad. –Yo siento lo mismo, pero sé que, en cuanto vuelvas a tu habitación y te mires en el espejo, todos esos fantasmas volverán a acosarte, volverá la culpabilidad y, después, el arrepentimiento.

–Jamás me arrepentiré de sentir esto que siento por ti –le aseguró él.

–Tal vez te arrepientas de no haber hecho las cosas de forma diferente –apuntó ella, y Jasper no tuvo más remedio que rendirse ante la evidencia.

–No creo que haya nadie en este mundo que me conozca más que tú –reconoció con una amplia sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura.

–Es que no hay nadie que te quiera más que yo –respondió con tono travieso y Jasper no pudo evitar reír.

–De eso no cabe duda, señorita –le pellizco la barbilla. –Pero…

–Estoy tanto o más aterrada que tú –admitió Alice.

Jasper la miró sorprendido.

–Pero, aún así, creo que vale la pena el riesgo.

Jasper le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la apretó contra él, pero Alice alzó la vista hacia él. Parecía mortificado.

–Acabo de darme cuenta de lo egoísta que estoy resultando ser.

–No digas eso –le pidió ella.

–Sí, Alice –sacudió la cabeza, negando. –No hago más que hablar de mí, de lo que siento, pero aún no sé lo que quieres tú.

–Estar contigo –afirmó con rotundidad.

–Y sin embargo, temes.

Alice bajó la vista pero Jasper le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo Y Alice creyó que el momento que tanto temía llegaba de forma inminente.

–No tengo intención alguna de presionarte –le dijo en cambio, sorprendiéndola. –Pero quiero que sepas que, sean cuales sean tus miedos, vamos enfrentarlos juntos. Cuando estés lista –añadió, besando su frente. –No hace falta precipitar las cosas.

–Tal vez la solución sea tan sencilla como eso –le sonrió ella, aliviada.

–Puede ser –aceptó él. –De hecho, creo que ya sé cuál es esa solución.

Le tomó las manos y se alejó un poco de ella, con expresión seria, incluso carraspeó para aclararse la voz y Alice tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírse, hasta que, quien comenzó a reírse, fue él.

–En realidad, sólo sé que quiero estar contigo –volvió a abrazarla. –Y, en cuanto al resto, cuando llegue el momento, ya veremos.

–Me parece bien –concordó ella con una sonrisa.

–Además, me empieza a resultar muy difícil ocultar lo que siento por ti frente a los demás.

–De hecho, es absurdo –Alice lanzó una risita al volver recordar su conversación con Rosalie.

–Ya lo saben, ¿no?

–Ya lo saben –asintió.

Jasper resopló, pensativo.

–¿Significa eso que ya puedo agradecerte que me hagas el café con un beso? –dijo divertido.

–En cuanto esté lista, bajaré a poner la cafetera.

Jasper la apretó contra él y le dio uno de esos besos arrebatadores que dejaban a Alice deseando más.

–Siendo así, me daré mucha prisa –murmuró ella.

–Y yo te esperaré con impaciencia.

Jasper le dio un último beso antes de separarse y caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, se giró y le sonrió.

–Te veo abajo.

Alice asintió con una amplia sonrisa y aguardó hasta que salió del baño. Luego, volvió a mirarse en el espejo y su sonrisa se disolvió repentinamente. Debía hablar con Jasper y contarle la verdad… pronto.

.

.

.

Aterrizaron después de la hora de comer en el aeropuerto McGhee Tyson. Había sido un vuelo bastante tranquilo a pesar de haber tenido que hacer escala en Houston, y aprovecharon el tiempo para estudiar a fondo los distintos proyectos que las Empresas Cullen tenían en cartera para llevar a cabo en el estado de Washington e incluso en el de Oregon. Rosalie pudo comprobar que, si el señor Thompson aceptaba el trato, amortizaría con creces la reforma de su sucursal en Portland. Pero, aún así, había que presentarle una oferta imposible de rechazar, no en vano eran conscientes de lo que había en juego. Su negativa supondría tener que cambiar por completo el planteamiento del proyecto en detrimento de todos los beneficios que el hormigón translúcido podía aportar: estéticos, medioambientales, una poco despreciable contribución a la sostenibilidad y lo que primaba en opinión de los hermanos Vulturi, la innovación.

Esperaban no tener que quedarse más de dos días así que sólo llevaban una maleta de fin de semana cada uno que no hizo falta facturar, por lo que se dirigieron directamente hacia la salida. El aeropuerto no era muy grande en realidad pero a Rosalie le pareció de lo más interesante. De partida, su reducido tamaño ya le daba cierto carácter acogedor pero, lo que más llamó su atención fue que su diseño se inspiraba en las Smoky Mountains, el parque nacional situado a una media hora de allí, en Gatlinburg, donde había nacido Emmett. Había fuentes en forma de cascada rodeadas por innumerables y frondosos helechos, osos tallados en madera, con gran lujo de detalles, y asientos de roca orientados a las grandes cristaleras con increíbles vistas. El edificio tenía su encanto, como lo tenía aquel lugar, y no le fue difícil percibir que Emmett pertenecía a allí, de hecho, le resultaba bastante fácil y divertido imaginárselo a lo David Crockett, matando osos en aquellos bosques.

–¿Por qué sonríes? –la alarmó Emmett, pillándola in fraganti en su divertimento particular.

–Nada, nada. ¿Vamos a ir directamente a ver al señor Thompson? –cambió rápidamente de tema.

–Deberíamos pasar por casa de mis padres primero para dejar la maleta. No te asustes –añadió, –ya habrán comido así que no corres peligro.

Rosalie no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

–Así que sé buena y para un taxi, que se te da mucho mejor que a mí.

La sonrisa de Rosalie se convirtió en carcajada.

–Sabía que llegaría el día en el que me lo acabarías echando en cara –dijo mientras alzaba el brazo para detener el taxi que se acercaba.

–De eso nada, solo menciono lo evidente –se defendió él, abriéndole la puerta. –Las damiselas en apuros primero.

Ella rió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, dejando espacio para que lo hiciese él.

–Estás a años luz de ser un caballero de flamante armadura.

–Me bastaría con ser tu caballero –respondió con un tono y una mirada que Rosalie se esforzó por ignorar, –pero, por lo pronto, me conformo con ser tu guía –añadió de forma más desenfadada, aliviando la tensión en Rosalie, quien se limitó a asentir fingiendo una sonrisa.

No tardaron más de quince minutos en llegar a la parte norte de Knoxville. Era una zona residencial de viviendas unifamiliares, los típicos bungalows estilo craftsman de finales del XIX, con cubiertas a dos aguas, fachadas revestidas con tablas de madera clara y ventanales verticales con contraventanas oscuras. Según le había explicado Emmett, su familia se trasladó a allí desde Gatlinburg cuando proliferó la empresa constructora de su padre, aunque aún conservaban la casa donde vivían, cerca de las montañas, para ir en la época estival. Se detuvieron frente a una de aquellas casas cuyo porche ocupaban dos camionetas.

–Creo que vas a tener la suerte de conocer a la familia al completo –bromeó, aunque a Rosalie no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

Lo siguió hasta un sendero lateral que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa. Ciertamente, Rosalie no sabía qué tan numerosa era la familia de Emmett pero, por lo pronto, era bastante ruidosa aunque se hizo literalmente el silencio cuando llegaron al patio trasero. Estaban sentados a la mesa, tomando café.

–¡Tío Emmett! –corrió a su encuentro una linda nenita de sonrisa mellada y pelo negro con coletas.

–¡Hola, conejita! –se agachó Emmett para abrazarla. La pequeña llegaba a perderse entre los fornidos brazos de su tío pero a Rosalie no le pasó desapercibida la ternura con la que la sostenía.

–Ya no soy conejita –replicó la niña enseñándole la ausencia de sus incisivos superiores con una mueca casi grotesca, tanto que ni Emmett ni Rosalie pudieron evitar reírse.

–¿Quién es ella? –preguntó.

Rosalie se agachó para ponerse a su altura.

–Me llamo Rosalie –le respondió con una sonrisa.

–Yo, Jasmine, como la princesa de Disney –dijo con orgullo.

–¡Pues es mi princesa favorita! –exclamó Rosalie para entusiasmo de la niña. –Y sabes, tengo dos amigas que se llaman Bella y Alice –añadió, haciendo que la niña abriera la boca del asombro.

–¡También son princesas de Disney! ¡Qué guay! ¿Eres la novia de tío Emmett? –preguntó de repente, y Rosalie sintió que toda la sangre le subía a las mejillas.

–¡Jasmine! –le llamó la atención una joven que, supuso, era su madre, aunque la niña la ignoró, mirando a Rosalie con gran interés.

Ella le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Emmett, quien parecía estar disfrutando con la situación, así que, sin abrir la boca, Rosalie se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

–Ya decía yo –replicó la niña con una mueca de disgusto que, para sorpresa de Rosalie, dirigió directamente hacia su tío. –Rosalie es demasiado guapa para ti.

–¡Jasmine! –el grito de la mujer se escuchó a dos manzanas de distancia, al igual que la carcajada de Emmett. –No le hagas caso –se dirigió entonces a Rosalie mientras iba hacia su hija con gesto avergonzado.

–No tiene importancia –respondió Rosalie sonriéndole, mientras se incorporaba.

–Claro que sí –discrepó Emmett. –Eres demasiado guapa y no solo para mí, sino para cualquier hombre –añadió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–Me llamo Evelyn –dijo la joven alargando su mano. –Soy la hermana de este Don Juan de pacotilla.

–Encantada –apretó su mano, fingiendo no haber escuchado a Emmett y rezando para que no le temblasen demasiado los dedos.

–Y tú, cuando dejes de babear, saludas a tu hermana como es debido.

Rosalie vio como Evelyn se perdía en brazos de su hermano, percatándose de lo diferentes que eran. Emmett era un hombre fuerte, robusto, y Evelyn, sin embargo, era menuda y delgada, con el aspecto de una adolescente. Aunque sí compartían su oscuro pelo negro y, sin lugar a dudas, su carácter alegre y jovial.

–Ven –Evelyn le alargó la mano cuando se deshizo del abrazo de Emmett, –te presentaré a los demás.

Y Rosalie se dejó arrastrar, abrumada por aquel entusiasmo. En primer lugar se dirigieron a los que, era fácil suponer, eran sus padres.

–Eleanor y Frank McCarthy –les señaló Evelyn.

Eleanor se levantó rápidamente para saludarla. En cambio, Frank se limitó a ofrecerle la mano desde aquella butaca de mimbre en la que estaba sentado, mientras la miraba fijamente por debajo de su gorra azul marino, como si la evaluara.

–Y éste es Hugh, mi marido –señaló al muchacho que saludaba a Emmett con un efusivo abrazo y que concluyó con dos buenas palmadas en sus espaldas que habrían podido dislocar la columna vertebral de cualquiera, excepto de ellos.

–Ya sabes –le dijo Evelyn a Rosalie, observándoles con los brazos cruzados. –Estrellas estudiantiles de fútbol.

–Déjame adivinar –le sonrió Rosalie, adoptando su misma postura. –¿Quarterback y fullback?

–Las estrellas de los West Rebels –puntualizó Hugh –¿De dónde has sacado a este bombón? –le dio un codazo a su cuñado. –Y además, sabe de fútbol –lo miró de reojo. –Déjala escapar y te rompo la cara.

–Mejor, dejad la pelea de gallitos para después –intervino Evelyn. –Emmett, tenemos un pequeño problema con el tema del alojamiento –se dirigió directamente a su hermano.

–Esta mañana se nos ha inundado nuestro cuarto de baño y han tenido que levantar el suelo de nuestra habitación para localizar la fuga –añadió Hugh.

–Vaya –resopló Emmett, rascándose la barbilla, pensativo mientras, para Rosalie, la conversación estaba dando un giro nada agradable.

–Yo voy a dormir en tu cuarto –sintió de pronto cómo su sobrina le tiraba de la camisa.

–Habíamos acordado que os quedaríais aquí –se acercó Eleanor, –tú, en tu cuarto de soltero y Rosalie, en el de tu hermana, pero…

–Sí, sí, me hago cargo –la cortó Emmett, comprendiendo. –Esas camas ya son lo bastante pequeñas para un adulto, así que imagínate para dos y una niña. No te preocupes –la tranquilizó, –iremos a mi apartamento. Rosalie puede dormir en mi cuarto y yo, en el sofá cama del salón. ¿Te parece bien? –se volvió hacia Rosalie a quien se la había formado un pesado nudo en el estómago.

–Sí, claro –respondió. ¿Acaso tenía alternativa?

–Esto sí que es una novedad –intervino de pronto Frank. –Creo que es la primera vez que mi hijo no invita directamente a una mujer a su cama.

–¡Papá! –le increpó Emmett, mientras su padre miraba fijamente a Rosalie, ignorándolo.

–Eres demasiado bonita para que no esté interesado en ti, así que supongo que eres tú la que lo ha puesto en su lugar –añadió con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, –así que, déjame decirte que cuentas con toda mi admiración –se llevó la mano a la visera de la gorra y la inclinó levemente, en señal de respeto.

Y Rosalie no pudo evitar sentirse halagada, en primer lugar, y, lo mejor de todo, reírse a costa del bochorno de Emmett.

–En realidad, aún no me ha puesto en tan desagradable tesitura –le respondió con una mirada de complicidad, –pero confieso que me encantaría verlo hacer el ridículo.

Alrededor de ellos se alzó una carcajada generalizada, a excepción de Emmett, que la miraba con interés.

–¿De parte de quién estás tú? –le reprochó de pronto a su amigo, quien también reía.

–Sabes que siempre voy con el equipo ganador. ¡Auch! –exclamó cuando recibió un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de Emmett.

–Estás disfrutando, ¿no?

–Después de lo que tu padre me hizo sufrir para poder salir con tu hermana, definitivamente sí.

–Sólo quería asegurarme de que mi hija eligiese bien –Frank se reclinó contra la butaca de mimbre con evidente satisfacción. –Y no me importa confesar que una mujer así es lo que quiero para mi hijo –se giró hacia Rosalie para guiñarle el ojo.

–Pues si pretendes hacer lo mismo conmigo, déjalo para otro día porque llegamos tarde a la reunión de trabajo –recalcó esto último, esforzándose todo lo posible para no dejar entrever que, en realidad, la situación le divertía más que a ninguno de todos los presentes. –Aún debemos pasar por mi apartamento para dejar las maletas.

–Yo me encargo –se ofreció Evelyn, –y de paso le daré un repaso porque habrá tanto polvo que no se podrá respirar.

–Gracias, luego nos vemos –le pellizcó a su hermana las mejillas, tras lo que le dio un beso. Luego cogió el maletín donde iban los dosieres y se lo colgó al hombro. –¿Vamos? –miró a Rosalie.

–Sí –respondió, aunque, antes de seguirlo, se giró hacia su familia. –Encantada de conoceros a todos.

–Igualmente –exclamó Eleanor. –Os esperamos para cenar.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza mientras Frank se señalaba el ojo para luego apuntar hacia su hijo. Ella rompió a reír así que Emmett la apremió con un gruñido.

–Si tan bien te lo estás pasando, puedo ir a la reunión yo solo –farfulló mientras bordeaban la casa.

–No me tientes, señor quarterback.

Ahora quien rió fue Emmet.

–Debo reconocer que me has sorprendido gratamente. Me pregunto qué más secretos escondes.

–¿Vas a pedir un taxi? –preguntó, con un cambio rotundo de tema.

Entonces Emmett levantó la persiana metálica situada al lado del acceso principal de la casa y que era, obviamente, la puerta del garaje. Había un coche, cubierto por una gran lona azul aunque, viendo el morro y los faros, a Rosalie no le fue difícil deducir que era un ford mustang del 67. Pero, además, había una motocicleta, también cubierta por una lona.

–¿Te apetece ir dando un paseo? –pronunció Emmett queriéndose hacer, claramente, el interesante, tras lo que apartó la lona para descubrir la moto.

–¿Una Hammel Cruiser? –exclamó, abriendo los ojos como platos y a Emmett se le abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

–No me jodas que también sabes de motos…

–Hammel Cruiser del 2006 –comenzó a recitar a la vez que empezaba a caminar alrededor de la motocicleta, admirándola. –Motor de dos cilindros a cuatro tiempos, 233 c.c. y una potencia de 12 kw a 8.000 rpm. No es que sea muy potente pero es robusta y no muy exigente en cuanto a mantenimiento. Y es una gozada conducirla.

–Dime que sabes hacerlo y me tendrás rendido a tus pies para siempre –la desafió, divertido y entonces vio como le extendía la mano, en una clara petición.

Emmett fue hacia un tablón de madera clavado en la pared del que colgaban varios llaveros. Tomó uno de ellos y se lo pasó, retándola con la mirada. De hecho, no se permitió pestañear para no perderse ni uno solo de sus movimientos. La vio meter la llave en el contacto y, con todo un despliegue de encanto femenino que amenazaba con quebrar su paz interior, pasó una pierna por encima del sillín de la moto y se sentó en él. Luego, giró la llave dándole al botón de ignición y la arrancó, dándole gas y haciéndola rugir suavemente. Y la mirada de satisfacción que Rosalie le lanzó después hizo que toda esa paz interior se fuera al infierno.

–Cásate conmigo –se escuchó a sí mismo decir y el corazón de Rosalie se estrelló contra su pecho. Sin embargo, procuró no entender aquello como algo diferente a lo que era en realidad, una de sus acostumbradas payasadas.

–Vale –respondió siguiéndole el juego. –Pero cuando nos divorciemos mañana, yo me quedo con estas dos joyitas.

Emmett le sonrió, reprimiendo las ganas locas y repentinas que tenía de besarla, como ya le había sucedido más de una vez. ¿Por qué no podía ser siempre así? Divertida, ingeniosa, elocuente rayando lo mordaz, y hasta un poco provocativa, como hacía unos momentos, cuando se había subido a la moto. Esos mismos movimientos, pero enfundada en un pantalón de cuero, le habrían provocado un infarto fulminante. Y, además, la forma en la que había manejado la particular bienvenida por parte de su familia había sido realmente sorprendente.

–Cuando quieras, te subes a la moto y nos vamos –lo miró ella, divertida y Emmett salió de su ensoñación y se montó tras ella.

–Aún no sé si puedo fiarme –bromeó.

–Tranquilo, te necesito para que te cameles al señor Thompson –le dijo, tras lo que aceleró, saliendo a la calle.

Rosalie sabía manejar motos casi desde niña, al igual que arreglarlas, y la libertad que sentía al notar el viento golpear su rostro era lo único que podía agradecer de aquella época. Decidió dejar aquellos oscuros pensamientos a un lado, y disfrutar de aquel paisaje, aunque iba a ser un poco difícil al sentir las piernas de Emmett contra sus caderas.

Centró la mirada y la mente en el horizonte. Iban hacia el sur por lo que al fondo se podían apreciar las Smoky Mountains con la neblina de sus picos que le daba nombre y el verde moteado de rojizo de sus espesos bosques. Era un paisaje realmente precioso y le hubiera gustado permanecer allí más tiempo para poder visitarlo.

No tardó en distinguir el característico perfil de la planta cementera, dominado por su alto silo, además de por el polvo gris de clinker, yeso y áridos que cubría todo el emplazamiento. Una vez estuvieron cerca, Emmett le señaló una puerta por la que podían acceder al aparcamiento de administración.

–No ha cambiado nada –sonrió Emmett, mirando a su alrededor. –Vamos.

Rosalie lo siguió y entraron al edificio. Una mujer que rondaría los cincuenta estaba en la recepción y se le iluminó la mirada al ver a Emmett.

–Cuando Sam me dijo que vendrías, apenas lo podía creer –exclamó la mujer, saliendo a su encuentro.

–Sigues tan guapa como siempre, Mildred –la agasajó él, recibiendo sendos besos por parte de la mujer.

–Y tú, tan zalamero como de costumbre –se rió ella.

–Esta es Rosalie Hale –le presentó.

–Encantada de conocerla –le sonrió, afable. –Sam os espera en vuestra oficina.

–Muchas gracias –le respondió ella, tras lo que siguió el gesto de Emmett que le indicaba el camino. Pero, para sorpresa de ambos, el señor Thompson no estaba solo.

–Heather –murmuró Emmett con asombro, entremezclado con alguna otra cosa que Rosalie no tardó en identificar. Y, aunque no lo hubiera hecho, la mirada sugerente que le lanzó aquella morena hablaba por sí sola.

–Yo también me alegro de verte –dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia él. Rosalie se preguntó si tal balanceo en sus caderas era físicamente posible. Le dio un par de besos a Emmett que, a pesar de ser en las mejillas, estaban lejos de ser amistosos, y luego se giró hacia Rosalie, desapareciendo al instante todo ese halo encantador que la había rodeado hasta ese momento.

–Heather Thompson –se presentó, alargando su mano.

–Rosalie Hale –la estrechó ella con decisión y con una expresión en su rostro que ponía de manifiesto que jamás serían amigas.

–Bienvenido a casa, muchacho –escuchó decir al señor Thompson, quien abrazaba a Emmett. –Encantado de conocerla, señorita Hale –le estrechó la mano a Rosalie con una determinación mucho más amigable que su hija.

–Rosalie, por favor –le devolvió así el gesto.

–Os agradezco que hayáis viajado hasta aquí para poder tratar en persona este asunto –les indicó a ambos que se sentaran y, aunque Rosalie tenía la esperanza de que aquella gata enfundada en aquel ajustado vestido negro los deleitase con su ausencia, Heather, en cambio, se sentó al lado de su padre. –Espero que no os importe que mi hija asista a la reunión –se excusó. –Desde que terminó Económicas está al frente de toda el área financiera.

Y Rosalie pudo escuchar en su cabeza los truenos que precedían a la tormenta que se avecinaba.

–Me alegro de que lo consiguieras –le sonrió Emmett sin embargo.

–Tarde o temprano, siempre consigo lo que me propongo –le respondió con aquel propósito de enmienda que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Entonces, Rosalie tomó de manos de Emmett el dosier con la documentación y lo abrió, evidenciando su falta de interés hacia ellos, o intentándolo al menos.

–Hemos hecho un baremo de los beneficios que obtendría la empresa si aceptase la oferta de la que Emmett le habló por teléfono –comenzó a explicarle al señor Thompson, aún sabiendo que todo dependería de su hija, –y no son nada despreciables en comparación con la inversión que requiere adaptar la planta de Portland.

–Sin olvidar el considerable prestigio que supondría para tu empresa –apuntó Emmett, secundándola, –pues colaborarías con una de las empresas más importantes en el área de la construcción de la costa oeste. Además, –se inclinó en un gesto de familiaridad, –sabes que jamás pondría en peligro tu negocio –le aseguró a Sam. –Esta es una inversión segura a cambio de una previsión de proyectos a construir a corto plazo.

–De eso no me cabe duda –admitió él.

–Pero, aún así, –le interrumpió su hija, –quiero estudiar esos números –le arrancó la carpeta de las manos a Rosalie. –Como bien has dicho, se trata del futuro de nuestra empresa –añadió, dejando bien patente quién dominaba la situación en realidad.

–Me parece lo más lógico –asintió Emmett. –¿Cuándo podrías decirnos algo?

–Cuando me lleves esta noche a cenar –anunció con sonrisa ladina.

Emmett tragó saliva.

–Sabes que la reunión se convertirá irremediablemente en un encuentro entre dos viejos amigos, lleno de anécdotas y recuerdos que carecerán de interés para tu compañera –añadió Heather como justificación a la exclusión de Rosalie y, aunque Emmett era consciente de que no tenía más opción que aceptar, no pudo evitar mirar a Rosalie, buscando su aprobación.

–Estoy segura que esta ciudad me ofrecerá un panorama para esta noche mucho más interesante –pronunció con total desidia.

–¿A qué hora y dónde? –preguntó entonces Emmett con una sonrisa demasiado amplia para el gusto de Rosalie.

–A las ocho en Da Salvatore –respondió sin vacilación, aunque Emmett la miró extrañado.

–Hay que pedir mesa con días de antelación.

–Conozco al gerente –añadió Heather con rapidez, demasiada. –Seguro que nos hará un hueco.

Sí, claro. Si pretendía que Rosalie creyese que aquella maniobra era fruto del momento, la estaba llamando estúpida pero, aún consciente de ello, se obligó a sonreír y capear el temporal.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos en salir de allí pues tampoco había mucho más que decir. Heather había manejado la situación desde el principio, y mucho se temía que su respuesta iba a depender de la actitud de Emmett en esa cena. De pronto, de no se supo dónde, Rosalie sintió un profundo deseo de volver allí dentro y dejarle bien claro que Emmett no era parte de la oferta pero, desgraciadamente, Heather acababa de disponer lo contrario.

Aunque, ¿desgraciadamente para quién?

Una vez llegaron a la moto, Rosalie le alargó las llaves.

–Se acabó la exhibición por hoy –le dijo a Emmett de mala gana y aguardó a que él montase en la moto para hacerlo ella.

Hizo todo lo posible para no tocarlo y apuró todo lo que pudo la longitud del sillín para alejarse de él. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que sí era una estúpida.

Se estaba comportando como una niña a la que le querían quitar su juguete cuando, en realidad, el juguete nunca había sido suyo. Emmett era libre para hacer con su vida lo que le diera la gana, salir con Heather, cenar con ella e incluso meterse en su cama y ella no tenía derecho alguno a esperar lo contrario, mucho menos a pedírselo.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué eso mismo era lo que más deseaba por encima de todas las cosas, pedirle que no fuera a esa maldita cena, que se quedara con ella? Y que se fuera al infierno el proyecto, que el mundo entero se derrumbase a su alrededor. Emmett seguiría allí, con ella, protegiéndola, asegurándose de que nadie le hiciera daño de nuevo, y envolviéndola en la seguridad de sus brazos, como había hecho con Jasmine y Evelyn aquella tarde.

Sin embargo, eso no ocurriría nunca. Emmett iría a esa cena y haría todo lo posible para que Heather les diera una respuesta afirmativa, sin importarle demasiado si, para conseguirlo, debía acostarse con ella o no. Aunque, bien pensado, difícilmente sería la primera vez. Era evidente que entre esos dos había habido algo en el pasado, tal vez aún inconcluso pero, indudablemente, le otorgaba a Heather suficientes privilegios sobre Emmett. De hecho, desde que habían entrado al despacho de su padre, Heather le había mandado a Rosalie señales inequívocas de ello, dejando claro que no le importaba que Emmett y ella pudieran estar juntos.

Verdaderamente, se lo podía haber ahorrado. ¿Qué se había creído esa engreída? Si Emmett fuera suyo, ¿pensaba que lo hubiera dejado ir a cenar a solas con ella? Nunca, ni aunque el proyecto se hubiera visto afectado. Si Emmett hubiera sido suyo, ni mil proyectos como el que estaba en juego en ese momento habrían sido una razón suficiente para dejarlo en manos de esa víbora.

Pero no era así, nunca lo sería, y, a Rosalie, no le quedaba otra cosa que verlo marchar a su cita, esperar en su apartamento, sola con ese pensamiento, y tratar de dormir en esa cama que nunca compartiría con él, sin sentir esos brazos que no la abrazarían jamás. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si ella jamás le permitiría acercarse, si ella misma no se permitía siquiera tocarlo?

Emmett estaba apretando tan fuerte el manillar que le dolían las manos. Lo que iban a ser dos días fantásticos en compañía de Rosalie acababan de convertirse en una pesadilla. Lo tenía todo tan bien planeado…

En un principio temió que Rosalie se sintiese muy incómoda entre su familia pero, para su completa sorpresa, había sido todo lo contrario así que, las expectativas sobre la cena con ellos, eran más que prometedoras. Y, una vez roto el hielo, le habría enseñado las maravillas de la noche en Knoxville. La habría llevado a los garitos de moda de la ciudad, al teatro Bijou a ver tocar a alguna banda o, simplemente, a pasear por la orilla del río. Y, al día siguiente, la habría llevado a su casa de las montañas para que disfrutase de aquellos parajes donde él había crecido, y que sabía que le encantarían. Además, habrían llevado con ellos a Jasmine. Era evidente lo bien que Rosalie había conectado con su sobrina y, por otro lado, le ayudaría a dejar constancia de la honorabilidad de sus intenciones. Sinceramente, esperaba que fuera la oportunidad perfecta para que viese cómo era él realmente, que lo conociera y, tal vez, con un poco de suerte, ella dejaría de lado sus temores y recelos y confiaría un poco más en él.

Cada vez que recordaba su expresión de terror cuando se había enterado de lo del viaje, aquella espina dolorosa que tenía clavada en el pecho se hundía un poco más. Pero solo llevaban unas horas en Knoxville y Rosalie se había reído, había bromeado, se había burlado de él y él no podía ser más feliz por ello. Pero todo se había ido al cuerno con la aparición de Heather. Adiós a la cena con su familia, al paseo por el río, tal vez incluso a la excursión a las Smokeis y, lo peor de todo, Rosalie volvería de vuelta a su concha y no tardaría en elevar entre ellos un muro que lo alejara. Y debía reconocer que, durante un segundo, había querido creer que su reciente desplante en el aparcamiento había sido fruto de los celos. Maldita sea. Lo había deseado tanto. Hubiera dado la mitad de su vida por verla enfrentarse a Heather, por escucharla decir que él no iba a ninguna parte sin ella. Pero eso no había ocurrido ni ocurriría jamás y, aunque se sentía como un idiota por caer en aquello de lo que siempre había huido, esta vez sabía que era diferente pues no quería salir corriendo.

Pero aquella cena con Heather iba echarlo todo a perder. Apenas había dado un paso hacia Rosalie y, gracias a esto, tardaría mucho tiempo en poder volver a dar otro, y tampoco quería que ella se alejase pero su cambio de actitud al salir de la reunión dejaba patente que lo estaba haciendo. Rosalie volvería a desconfiar, a enmascarar sus miedos con desdén y soberbia y a evitar cualquier situación que pudiera suponer más cercanía entre ellos de la necesaria.

Y, de pronto, Emmett se quedó helado.

A través de la tela de su camisa, pudo sentir la mejilla de Rosalie apoyada contra su espalda, y hubiera pensado que estaba loco si no hubiera notado sus manos vacilantes comenzar a desplazarse por su cintura, poco a poco, hasta que sus brazos lo rodearon completamente. Deseó que el camino de vuelta a casa fuera interminable…

Las montañas, el atardecer, su moto, el aire de su tierra golpeando su cara y las manos de Rosalie aferradas a él. Si aquello no era la felicidad, se le parecía mucho.

* * *

**¡Aquí estamos otro capítulo más! Espero que os haya gustado. Como siempre, vuelvo a tropezar con la misma piedra y he escrito un capítulo larguísimo. Espero que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena y me lo hagáis saber con muchos reviews, y si no, decídmelo también y me esforzaré por acortar los capítulos jeje.**

**Y como ya puse en mi anterior actualización de Sizigia, ****me he abierto una cuenta en askfm. Se la hizo una amiga y vi que era otra forma de relacionarse con sus lectoras y me pareció divertido. Si alguien se anima, mi cuenta es ask punto fm / riona250**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	15. Capítulo 14

CAPÍTULO 14

El silencio era tan denso entre ellos que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Bella volvió a girarse por enésima vez hacia Edward pero seguía enfrascado en aquellos estudios que estaba revisando con gran interés. Sin embargo, ella no era capaz de concentrarse en aquellas fotografías que, en circunstancias normales, habría sabido apreciar como las joyas que eran. Apenas habían hablado y, cuando lo habían hecho, Edward se había mostrado cordial, exageradamente cordial, lo que dejaba bien claro que esas sonrisas forzadas no eran más que una fachada.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Además el tiempo parecía pasar más lento de lo normal. Se levantó de su escritorio y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

–¿Quieres un café? –le preguntó a Edward, aunque como respuesta sólo sacudió la cabeza con un no.

Salió del taller y, en cuanto salió al salón, vio a Alice trasteando en la cocina.

–Veo que ya has vuelto de ver a Carlisle. ¿Cómo te ha ido? –quiso saber.

Alice alzó su mano izquierda con una sonrisa en su cara.

–Por fin libre de tanto punto –añadió mientras movía los dedos.

–Y has perdido tiempo para meterte en la cocina –la miró Bella con desaprobación.

–Solo estoy haciéndole un descafeinado a Jasper –dijo con tono conciliador. –¿Quieres uno?

–Sí, pero yo cargadito, por favor –le pidió mientras se sentaba en una de las banquetas, quedando frente a Alice. –Necesito una buena dosis de cafeína.

–Has dormido mal –supuso.

Bella asintió.

–No he dormido bien, ni está siendo un buen día tampoco –resopló, apoyando la barbilla en sus manos. –También está resultando muy difícil trabajar con Edward hoy.

–Anoche os oí discutir –dijo con un gesto de disculpa.

–Tranquila, no me extrañaría que también nos hubiese escuchado Esme desde su casa –frunció los labios, con resignación.

–¿Es eso le que te tiene tan mal?

Le alargó una taza de café y Bella tomó un sorbo antes de atreverse a contestar.

–Edward y yo nos besamos cuando estuvimos en Chicago –le confesó con la mirada gacha.

–Esa parte también la escuché –se encogió de hombros con mirada inocente. –¿Tan mal fue? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–Todo lo contrario –respondió molesta consigo misma. –Pero me entró la paranoia de que para Edward no había sido más que un impulso por todo lo que le estaba pasando, una especie de desahogo.

–¿Y se lo has preguntado?

–Sí –titubeó. –Bueno, no –suspiró. –En realidad, lo único que hice fue meter la pata –reconoció. –Me pasé la noche temiendo que por la mañana me pidiera que no le diera importancia a ese beso, que había sido una estupidez o cosas así, por lo que, en cuanto lo volví a tener en frente, me adelanté.

Alice la miró confundida.

–Le dije que entendía la situación y que no se preocupara por mí –se encogió de hombros, –que se centrara en sus padres y olvidase lo sucedido.

–¿Que olvidase lo sucedido? –repitió, sorprendida.

–Bueno, eso creo que no. Para el caso, es lo mismo –agitó las manos. –No quería enfrentar un posible rechazo por su parte, por lo que lo rechacé yo.

–Pero, ¿acaso te dijo algo? ¿Te dio a entender algo?

Bella negó con la cabeza, volviendo a refugiarse en la taza de café.

–No le dejé hablar –Bella sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas. –Pero tampoco me sacó de mi error, ni ha mencionado el tema desde entonces, hasta anoche –añadió disconforme.

–Tal vez no había encontrado la ocasión. ¿O esperabas un "buenas noches, Bella. A ver cuándo repetimos"? –ironizó Alice.

Bella chasqueó la lengua mirándola de reojo.

–No puedes culparle de que no tuviese la mente muy clara viendo a sus padres tendidos en una cama de hospital –prosiguió Alice, –y además, en mi opinión, tú tampoco se lo has puesto muy fácil.

Bella ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y se presionó los párpados.

–Apenas habías puesto un pie en Forks y ya tenías a Jacob esperándote en la puerta –apuntilló Alice.

–Ya lo sé, ¿vale? Me sentí fatal cuando me fui anoche –admitió. –¿Sabes esa sensación ilógica de pensar que lo estás engañando aunque, en realidad, no hay nada entre vosotros?

–Estás enamorada de él, ¿verdad?

–Qué estupidez, ¿no? –una sonrisa llena de tristeza se dibujó en los labios de Bella.

–No veo por qué –apoyó los brazos en el banco y se inclinó hacia ella en un gesto de complicidad.

–Tal vez solo tengas ojos para Jasper pero no puedes negar que es guapísimo –sentenció, tras lo que señaló su propio rostro con expresión de hastío.

Alice rompió a reír.

–Edward es guapísimo –afirmó Alice. –Y le gustas.

Bella parpadeó un par de veces.

–Puede que le gustase antes –comenzó a negar con la cabeza, –pero ahora…

De pronto, el móvil de Bella empezó a sonar en su bolsillo.

–Es Jacob –dijo mordiéndose el labio y Alice la miró con gran interés, aunque negó disconforme. Entonces Bella descolgó pero puso el altavoz para que ella pudiera oír toda la conversación. –Hola, Jacob –le saludó.

–Hola, preciosa.

Alice hizo un gesto de disgusto al escucharlo.

–Te llamaba por ese paseo por la playa del que hablamos ayer –prosiguió Jacob.

–Pues lo vamos a tener que dejar para otro día –dijo como si realmente lo lamentase. –Edward quiere ir este fin de semana a Chicago a ver a sus padres y necesitamos adelantar el trabajo.

–¿Es que no puede hacer su parte del trabajo solito? –preguntó con un toque sarcástico que no les pasó desapercibido a ninguna de las dos, aunque Bella lanzó una risita para seguirle la corriente.

–Te recuerdo que somos un equipo –añadió, sin embargo. –Yo te llamo, ¿vale?

–Está bien –concordó, aunque el tono de su voz decía lo contrario. –Te mando un beso.

–Hasta pronto –respondió tratando de no reírse por la mueca de asco de Alice.

–No entiendo nada –le dijo cuando Bella colgó. –Me acabas de decir…

–Quiero ponerlo a prueba.

–¿No crees que fuera él quien entró en casa? –preguntó con recelo.

–Sí lo creo –afirmó convencida, –pero necesitamos algo más que una simple sospecha.

.

.

.

Emmett llegó a las ocho menos cinco al restaurante y no le sorprendió que el camarero le condujese a una de las mejores mesas de todo el local. Pidió un Martini seco, ligero para abrir boca, y esperó. Imaginaba que Heather llegaría tarde, para aumentar su impaciencia y su interés, y, a las ocho y cuarto hizo su aparición estelar. Había sustituido el vestido negro por uno rojo que la envolvía como una segunda piel. Era de corte asimétrico y un solo tirante y, aunque era largo, el corte lateral se alzaba casi hasta la cadera por lo que ondeaba de forma peligrosa al caminar, dejando poco a la imaginación y mucho a la tentación.

Emmett la halagó con una sonrisa mientras sentía la mirada envidiosa de muchos de los hombres allí presentes sobre él y la de muchas de las mujeres sobre ella.

–Estás radiante –se levantó para darle un beso en la mejilla, apartándole la silla para que se sentara.

–Siento el retraso –se excusó ella, con una amplia sonrisa. –Al final he tardado más tiempo del que esperaba en revisar vuestro estudio.

–No importa –respondió él, seguro de que Heather no habría renunciado jamás a tal entrada triunfal.

Iba a hacerle una seña al camarero cuando ya se acercaba a la mesa con expresión cordial.

–Salve signorina Thompson, un piacere rivederLa.

–Grazie, Pietro. Come va? –lo saludó en un perfecto italiano.

–Sapete già cosa desiderate o posso consigliarVi qualcosa? –le preguntó mientras ambos echaban una ojeada al menú.

Entonces, Heather pidió su plato, una lasaña vegetal, y luego miró a Emmett con la intención de pedir por él. ¿Quería impresionarlo con su italiano de academia?

–Io invece vorrei i tagliatelle ai funghi porcini, grazie –le indicó Emmett al camarero, pidiéndole además unos antipasti de entrante y un vino lambrusco.

–Buona scelta, signore –lo alabó el camarero antes de marcharse.

–Vaya, vaya –Heather cruzó los brazos encima de la mesa mostrando interés y asombro.

–Debí haberte dicho que mi último jefe era de Nápoles –quiso quitarle importancia.

–Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría que me contaras para ir poniéndonos al día –lo miró traviesa, –como, por ejemplo, que hay entre tú y la rubia.

Emmett se tensó aunque intentó no mostrarlo.

–Somos compañeros de trabajo –respondió con indiferencia, aunque Heather rio, incrédula.

–Tu compañera –dijo con sonsonete –casi me muerde cuando te he propuesto salir a cenar.

–No hay tal cosa –negó él, –pero, aunque lo hubiera, creo que no es el tema que nos ocupa esta noche.

–No –concordó ella. –El tema que nos ocupa esta noche es qué tan primordial es este contrato para ti.

Emmett no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva.

–Es tan importante como cualquier trabajo en el que me involucre –le respondió, –aunque no sé a qué viene esa pregunta. ¿Es acaso una entrevista de trabajo? –bromeó tratando de suavizar la conversación.

Emmett sabía el cariz que iba a tomar aquella cena o, al menos, las intenciones de Heather, así que, por el bien del proyecto, iba a hacer gala de toda su diplomacia y ser todo lo políticamente correcto que pudiera.

–Siempre he pensado que éramos muy parecidos –Heather empezó a juguetear con el borde de la copa de vino que ya les había servido el camarero. –Ambos sabemos lo que queremos y, en cuanto nos marcamos un objetivo, hacemos hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo.

–Soy tenaz, y hasta obstinado, sí –admitió, –pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver todo eso con el contrato –insistió.

–Solo me preguntaba hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar para conseguirlo –lo miró de un modo tan sugerente que no daba lugar a equívocos. Y además se mostraba segura, casi soberbia, sabedora de su aventajada posición.

Y Emmett la conocía bien, al igual que sabía el porqué de todo aquello.

–Puedo parecer un hombre sin escrúpulos pero hay cosas indignas hasta para mí –le respondió sin amedrentarse. –Es cierto que he conseguido lo que me he propuesto pero siempre por méritos propios.

–No te estoy pidiendo una declaración de principios –sonrió ella queriendo aliviar la tensión. –Solo estamos hablando y disfrutando de una espléndida cena.

–¿Entonces vas a esperar hasta el postre para pedirme que me acueste contigo? –espetó con acento incisivo.

–Sinceramente, no creí que tuviera que pedírtelo –respondió ella con falsa inocencia.

–Las cosas cambian –Emmett tensó la mandíbula.

–¿Es que no me has echado de menos? –le sonrió coqueta.

–Señor –resopló con hastío.

–Lo pasábamos bien juntos –añadió un tanto sorprendida por su frialdad.

–Pasábamos, tiempo pasado.

–Pero, tal vez…

–¿Qué te han parecido los informes? –Emmett cambió rotundamente el tema y Heather comenzó a picotear la lasaña sin ningún interés ni por el plato ni por la conversación.

–No me apetece hablar de eso –respondió sin levantar la mirada.

–Y a mí no me apetece acostarme contigo –replicó él, mandando al demonio la diplomacia y tanto rodeo.

Heather alzó la vista y lo fulminó.

–No entiendo qué narices te pasa, Emmett –le reprochó con un susurro sibilante. –Antes te habrías reído de toda esta conversación, habrías pedido la cuenta, que te encorchasen la botella de vino y habríamos discutido los términos del dichoso contrato en tu cama.

Emmett soltó el tenedor con fastidio. Los tagliatelle estaban deliciosos pero su apetito acababa de esfumarse.

–Ya te he dicho que las cosas cambian, Heather –le lanzó una mirada fría, –pero, lo que sí no han cambiado son mis sentimientos por ti –sus palabras se clavaban como aguijones. –Entre nosotros solo hubo sexo y siempre supiste que no podías aspirar a más.

–Por supuesto –torció el gesto, –te reservabas para la rubia.

–Mejor no metas a Rosalie en esto –le advirtió alzando el índice. –Esto es un problema entre tú y yo, aunque todavía no tengo claro qué es lo que me estás reprochando.

–Te reprocho tu indiferencia y desinterés para con las mujeres –alzó la barbilla, soberbia, –que nos utilices a tu capricho y luego, si te he visto, no me acuerdo, sin importarte en lo más mínimo nuestros sentimientos.

–¿Nuestros? –exclamó sorprendido. –Di más bien tuyos, Heather –la señaló con el dedo. –Me he acostado con muchas mujeres, sí, pero ninguna esperaba que durmiese abrazado a ellas toda la noche para dejarles una flor en la almohada la mañana siguiente. Ninguna, excepto tú.

–Todas esas mujeres fueron mujeres de una noche –apuntó ella. –Yo creo que podría reproducir sobre el papel perfectamente el diseño de tu apartamento.

–¿Acaso llevabas la cuenta? –se sorprendió él. –¿Esperabas llegar a la número cinco para obtener la exclusividad?

–Hubieron más de cinco, Emmett.

Emmett cerró los ojos y resopló, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Contar hasta cien no iba a ser suficiente.

–Jamás te hablé de amor –le recordó, –ni siquiera de planes de futuro.

–Sí, pero…

–Pero tú los diste por supuesto –razonó él. –Y eso me convierte a mí en el cabrón de esta historia.

Heather apartó la vista, pero se recompuso inmediatamente.

–No te las quieras dar de inocente –lo miró de reojo. –Sabes perfectamente el motivo por el que me deshecho de Rosalie.

–No he insistido en que viniera porque no quería que se sintiera incómoda –le respondió. –Hasta un estúpido se habría dado cuenta de que entre tú y yo ha habido algo y tú no habrías hecho más que restregárselo por la cara.

–¿Tanto te importa? –preguntó con incredulidad. –No le habrás dicho que eres virgen, ¿verdad? –Heather comenzó a reír.

–Lo que le haya dicho o no es cosa mía, Heather –la cortó.

–Estás enamorado de ella, ¿no? –preguntó ahora con total seriedad.

Y Emmett enmudeció.

–Entiendo –susurró ella.

–Yo, sin embargo, sí entiendo que pretendes hacerme pagar por no amarte a ti –reaccionó él. –Cuando cogí el avión esta mañana, tenía la intención de tratar con tu padre un asunto de negocios –negó con la cabeza. –Pero me he tropezado contigo y aquí me tienes, jugándome el futuro de mi carrera por un maldito polvo.

Heather alzó las cejas y sonrió con malicia, satisfecha al tenerlo donde quería. Se inclinó hacia él, exultante de vanidad femenina.

–¿Vas a pedir la cuenta?

–No –respondió como única y definitiva respuesta.

Entonces, Heather tomó la servilleta de su regazo, se limpió la comisura de los labios y se levantó. Emmett la vio marcharse sin que ni uno solo de sus músculos hiciera el mínimo movimiento por detenerla, aunque su pecho se llenaba de inquietud y un gran sentido del fracaso. Estúpido. No solo era su futuro el que acababa de mandar al cuerno sino el de todos sus compañeros y todo por no haber querido acostarse con Heather.

Los engranajes de su mente comenzaron a rodar mientras trataba de idear posibles soluciones para arreglar aquel desastre. Tal vez podía apelar al sentido común de Sam y tratar el tema directamente con él pero, con seguridad, le preguntaría por qué su hija había quedado fuera de la negociación. ¿Y qué debía decirle él?

Pensándolo bien, tal vez merecería que la dejase en evidencia frente a su padre, que viera que su hija no era el dechado de virtudes que él creía, pero si quería enfocar aquel asunto como el profesional que era, iba a tener que dejar sus ánimos de revancha a un lado, igual que debía haber sabido cuáles eran las intenciones de Heather.

Por Dios Santo. Todavía no le entraba en la cabeza que Heather hubiese regateado con un contrato de millones de dólares como si fuese una partida de póker, pero debía admitir que se había acostado con muchísimas mujeres y por motivos mucho menos honorables que ese.

Maldito fuera ese repentino ataque de escrúpulos que le había asaltado de repente, aunque, tomar aquello como justificación no le hacía mejor que Heather ya que era completamente falso. La única razón por la que no había accedido lo esperaba en su apartamento.

Rosalie.

Estaba enamorado de ella y no es que no hubiera sido consciente de ello hasta ese momento sino que, el haber tirado por la borda un contrato millonario por mantenerse fiel a sus sentimientos, era un motivo más que suficiente para reconocerlos.

Qué ironía. Ahora, podía ponerse en los zapatos de Heather; su corazón lo ocupaba un amor no correspondido con el que no sabía qué hacer, aunque algo en su interior, la esperanza tal vez, le decía que él no le era del todo indiferente a Rosalie. Sin ir más lejos, se mostraba amable con Jasper y Edward pero con él era incapaz de bajar la guardia y decidió que era porque lo veía como una amenaza, aunque no para ella, sino para ese corazón suyo que trataba de proteger a cualquier precio.

No podía culparla. Sabía que había sufrido mucho aunque, por desgracia, su sufrimiento iba mucho más allá de un simple mal de amores. Ella nunca se lo diría, pero estaba seguro de que algún hijo de puta había dañado su cuerpo y su alma y ella se esforzaba por mantener a salvo su corazón que era lo único que quedaba intacto. Si supiera que su única intención era cuidarla, protegerla, amarla…

Le hizo una señal a un camarero para que le trajera la cuenta y ya le estaba ofreciendo su tarjeta de crédito cuando vio que Pietro se acercaba a la mesa, para su sorpresa, con el dosier que aquella misma tarde le habían entregado a Heather.

–Mi scusi, signore –se disculpó el camarero. –La signorina Thompson mi ha chiesto di darLe questo.

–Grazie –le respondió tomando el dosier, aunque era incapaz de esconder su estupefacción.

Cuando el camarero lo dejó solo, lo abrió, yendo directamente a la última página. La firma de puño y letra de Sam dominaba la parte inferior.

–Maldita sea –farfulló entre dientes.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable y decidió que, al día siguiente, tendría una charla con ella antes de volver a Forks pero, mientras tanto, asió con fuerza el valioso dosier y salió del restaurante, con la intención de acudir a único lugar en el que quería estar en ese instante.

.

.

.

Rosalie dejó caer el tenedor sobre bol de Pat Thai. Emmett había tenido razón al decirle que aquel era el mejor que probaría jamás, pero su ánimo no estaba para degustaciones. Alzó la vista y se detuvo a admirar la decoración de aquel comedor que hacía las veces de salón y cocina, con la única intención de evitar que su mente vagara hacia donde no debía.

Como era de esperar, se notaba el toque masculino de Emmett en aquel ambiente de cuyas paredes color crudo colgaban ilustraciones con representaciones de grandes obras de la arquitectura en hormigón: la Capilla de Ronchamp y la Ville Savoye de Le Corbusier, la Casa Farnsworth de Mies van der Rohe, el Museo Guggenheim de Frank Lloyd Wright e incluso la que a ella más le gustaba, la Fallingwater, también de Wright. Pero, lo que sin duda más le gustó fue que aquellas ilustraciones no era las típicas y siempre socorridas fotografías, sino que eran planos de dichas obras, sus plantas, cortes transversales, longitudinales y hasta algún que otro detalle constructivo.

No creía que aquella colección pudiera sorprenderla más hasta que decidió admirar más de cerca la planta de la Fallingwater, momento en el que apreció el nombre del autor de aquellos dibujos en la esquina inferior derecha y que rezaba "Emmett McCarty". No pudo evitar sentir cierto orgullo que le hizo sonreír, aunque su sonrisa no tardó en esfumarse.

Se acercó hasta la ventana y su mirada se perdió en aquel horizonte de farolas y luces de neón que titilaban al reflejarse en el río mientras el Sunsphere se alzaba como una torre vigía que las alimentaba a todas. Se preguntó cuántas veces se habría asomado Emmett a disfrutar de aquel espectáculo y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas de ellas lo había hecho con una mujer entre sus brazos.

Se restregó la cara con las palmas de las manos y se dejó caer en el sofá. Eran casi las diez de la noche; posiblemente habrían llegado ya al postre aunque, tal vez decidieran tomárselo en otra parte. Desde luego, si Heather no era estúpida, no dejaría pasar la ocasión… y lo pensaba la estúpida de turno, la que se había quedado allí plantada como una idiota mientras lo veía marchar.

Estaba de un guapo que mareaba, y no llevaba más que un pantalón negro y una camisa morada pero, aquellas prendas tan simples, resaltaban de un modo espectacular aquel cuerpo tan imponente. Había ido hasta un cajón de la cocina y había sacado unas cuantas propagandas de comida a domicilio y se las había dejado en la mesa.

–¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir a casa de mis padres? –había insistido por enésima desde que habían llegado a su apartamento y, por enésima vez, Rosalie se negó. Con su humor, podría ahogarle la fiesta al más pintado.

–Estoy cansada, así que pediré cualquier cosa de cena y me iré pronto a la cama.

Entonces, Emmett le alargó uno de aquellos panfletos.

–Déjame recomendarte el tailandés. No probarás un Pat Thai mejor que este –añadió aunque mostraba muy poco entusiasmo a la hora de darle la recomendación.

–Dicho así pareciera que quieres envenenarme –se mofó ella.

Sin embargo, Emmett resopló, con los brazos en jarra y la mirada gacha, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Parecía que se dirigía al patíbulo, a su propia ejecución, en vez de a una cena de menú completo, con bebida, café, postre y cama como broche de oro. Y ella había estado a punto de hacer uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos pero, viéndolo así, prefirió morderse la lengua.

–Estaré bien –le aseguró. –Enseguida me iré a dormir.

Emmett la miró con recelo.

–Tú trae ese contrato firmado –lo alentó ella y Emmett dejó caer los brazos, dándose por vencido.

–Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa –le había dicho antes de cerrar la puerta.

Y ahí estaba ella, tentada de llamarle simplemente para interrumpir la escena idílica en la que estarían inmersos ahora mismo.

Pero, de pronto escuchó el sonido de alguien que intentaba abrir la puerta y se hundió en aquel sofá con la mano en el pecho del susto.

–¡¿Emmett?! –exclamó con, tal vez, demasiado entusiasmo.

–¿Acaso esperabas a otra persona? –preguntó con sonrisa torcida mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia ella.

–No, claro que no –respondió tratando de disfrazar de sorpresa la emoción que sentía.

–¿No te ha gustado el tailandés? –preguntó al ver en la mesa los recipientes de comida casi llenos.

–Está delicioso pero no tenía mucho hambre –mintió y Emmett se contuvo para no sonreír.

Entonces, le alargó el dosier y le hizo un gesto para que lo abriera.

–Lo has conseguido –murmuró mientras un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados se arremolinaban en su interior. Emmett había conseguido el contrato, pero le daba miedo preguntar a qué precio.

–No parece que te alegres –la miró ceñudo. –Creía que habíamos viajado miles de kilómetros precisamente para esto.

–No… sí, claro –empezó a tartamudear como una idiota. –Es que no esperaba que lo resolvieras tan pronto.

–¿Y qué esperabas? –la probó.

Rosalie guardó silencio, con la mirada fija en aquel contrato que le quemaba los dedos.

–Pensabas que no pasaría la noche aquí, ¿no? –sentenció.

–Yo… pensaba que… Sí, eso pensaba –admitió al fin. –Imaginaba la cena como una especie de _quid pro quo_; ella te firmaba el contrato y tú…

–Me acostaba con ella –concluyó él la frase y Rosalie sintió una punzada helada en el pecho. –Esa era su intención –añadió Emmett con hastío mientras se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a remangarse la camisa hasta dejar parcialmente a la vista unos musculosos bíceps.

–¿Y qué ha pasado? –se atrevió a preguntar aún sin querer saber la respuesta. Sin proponérselo, le vino a la memoria la ocasión en la que Victoria siguió a Emmett hasta el baño en el restaurante de Forks y no le costó ningún trabajo imaginarse a Heather llevándose a Emmett hasta el baño del italiano. Desde luego, habría sido un polvo rápido pero con mucho más glamour.

–Estás dando por sentado que me he acostado con ella, ¿verdad? –espetó Emmett con malestar.

–Si era lo que querías…

–¿O es lo que habrías preferido tú?

Rosalie se giró hacia él mientras palidecía y Emmett decidió ponerla un poco más a prueba. Rosalie era una ingeniera estupenda pero muy mala actriz.

–No me he acostado con ella porque no soy una prostituta que se vende –apretó las mandíbulas en una actuación magistral. –Pero, según tú, lo debería haber hecho, ¿no?

–¡Por supuesto que no! Al infierno con el contrato –explotó ella, enrojecida por la ira pero, en cuanto se vio sorprendida, se levantó del sofá y se fue hasta la ventana.

Emmett reprimió una sonrisa. Empezaba a descubrir en Rosalie a una mujer apasionada, fiera, y no solo en cuanto al trabajo. El hombre que gozase de su amor, tendría a una mujer maravillosa capaz de entregar todo por él y por Dios que ese hombre iba a ser él.

–Me hubiera encantado llevarte a conocer la ciudad –le dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella, hasta colocarse justo detrás.

Rosalie agradeció el cambio de tema pero no le contestó. Su cercanía le habría provocado un bochornoso tartamudeo y poco más. Pero entonces enfocó su mirada, huyendo de las luces de allá fuera y buscando su reflejo en los cristales. Desde su perspectiva, parecía que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Emmett, como las portadas de las novelas románticas donde el hombre, fuerte y musculoso, rodea entre sus brazos a una mujer que lo mira llena de deseo y, podría parecer una cursilada, pero le gustaba esa imagen de los dos juntos que reflejaba el cristal.

Pero entonces vio que Emmett se inclinaba y acercaba su boca a su oído.

–¿Ves aquel grupo de luces un poco más juntas cerca del río? –le oyó decir en un susurro que le erizó la piel.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hacer algo más.

–Es el teatro Bijou –continuó él. –Suelen ir bandas buenísimas a tocar. Iba a llevarte esta noche, pero ya se ha hecho tarde –lamentó.

–Habría sido divertido –encontró su voz al fin.

–Pues si divertirte es lo que quieres, ¿a qué esperamos? –alzó repentinamente el tono de voz y se separó de Rosalie, para dirigirse a un mueble en el que había un equipo de música compacto.

Pulsó uno de los botones y se encendió la radio, mientras el _YMCA_ de los Village People llenaba el apartamento y Emmett soltó un alarido mientras comenzaba a aplaudir. Se veía francamente ridículo reproduciendo su famosa coreografía por lo que Rosalie no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

–¿Esto es a lo que llamas tú diversión? –se burló ella mientras caminaba hacia el sofá.

–De eso nada, señorita –exclamó él con falsa indignación.

Le cogió la mano y tiró de ella, colocándola a su lado, en mitad del salón. Rosalie se quedó como un pasmarote, cruzada de brazos y gesto aburrido, así que Emmett tomó medidas un poco más drásticas: le cogió los brazos y la obligó a representar cada una de las letras del estribillo, una y otra vez. En realidad, Rosalie se dejó hacer y, por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse.

–¡Basta! –gritó ella sin parar de reír.

Pero Emmett hacía oídos sordos y seguía graznando, porque aquello no era cantar, la letra de la canción. Para fortuna de Rosalie y desilusión de Emmett, la canción ya iba por la mitad cuando encendió la radio así que terminó pronto, dando paso a unos oportunos anuncios publicitarios que Rosalie aprovechó para alejarse de él, con la respiración entrecortada y la piel de los brazos aún ardiendo con el calor de sus manos.

–No puedes rajarte tan pronto –le reprochó él con un mohín. –Sin ti no es tan divertido.

–Al principio me ha parecido que te las apañabas muy bien –se rio ella sentándose en el sofá, pero entonces, el sonido inconfundible de un órgano comenzó a marcar los primeros acordes de _When a man loves a woman_.

La sonrisa de Rosalie se esfumó al instante al ver que Emmett la miraba fijamente. Ella empezó a negar con la cabeza pero él ya caminaba hacia el sofá, despacio, con las facciones tensas. Alargó su brazo hacia ella en una inequívoca petición, y Rosalie sintió un escalofrío que la paralizaba. Emmet no le estaba pidiendo que bailara con él; esa mirada que la atravesaba era casi una súplica.

Tras unos segundos de lucha interna, Rosalie llevó por fin su mano temblorosa hasta la de Emmett, quien aguardaba con total paciencia. Luego, tiró de ella con idéntica calma y la llevó hasta él.

Se vio aprisionada contra su cuerpo, mala señal. Ella era alta pero apenas le llegaba por el hombro y todas las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en la cabeza de Rosalie. Permaneció quieta, tensa como el arco de un violín que podía reventar en cualquier momento, incluso sus pulmones eran incapaces de tomar aire y solo esperaba ese ataque de pánico que haría reaccionar a sus piernas para salir huyendo de allí.

Pero entonces sintió las manos de Emmett sobre su espalda. No la presionaban ni la apretaban contra él como habría esperado sino que se deslizaban suaves, arriba y abajo, una ola de sosiego que la envolvía y su tacto se transformó en el más potente de los bálsamos. Él fue quien se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole su pecho para que se apoyase en él y, contra todo lo que hubiera imaginado, las alarmas dejaron de sonar, dando paso a las palabras de Bolton que le explicaban lo que un hombre enamorado es capaz de hacer por una mujer.

En otras circunstancias, habría pensado que eran estupideces pero, en aquel momento, todo era posible, incluso que Emmett durmiese bajo la lluvia si ella se lo pedía, tal y como decía la canción. Aunque pronto dejó de escucharla y su buena amiga la cautela empezó a buscar en su mente alarmas rezagadas que pudieran despertar de repente.

Pero nada, todo era silencio. Solo estaban ella, Emmett y ese abrazo que le embriagaba los sentidos: la piel de sus brazos, fuertes, seguros y protectores, era cálida bajo el tacto de sus manos; el palpitar de su corazón retumbaba contra su mejilla, intenso y sobrecogedor; su aroma era oscuro y especiado, suave y fascinante; un dulce sabor salado llenó su boca después de que una lágrima peregrina se estrellase contra sus labios; y de pronto la visión de unos ojos sagaces que la escrutaban. No sabía cuándo pero Emmett se las había ingeniado para tomarle la barbilla guiando su rostro hacia él.

–¿Por qué lloras? –Emmett se escuchó preocupado, demasiado, así que se obligó a aliviar la tensión que le producía el temor de que Rosalie escapase de sus brazos. –¿Es que te has acordado del baile de graduación o algo así?

–Algo así –sonrió ella, con una mirada brillante e inesperada.

–Me habría gustado verte –reconoció él, y la sonrisa de Rosalie se amplió.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–Las mujeres siempre estáis radiantes esa noche –le respondió con mirada seductora. –Os tomáis ese baile como un punto de inflexión en vuestras vidas por lo que cuidáis hasta el último detalle.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó curiosa.

Emmett se alejó un poco mientras le sujetaba una mano para luego tirar de ella y hacerla girar sobre sí misma, con mucha delicadeza pero provocando que ella se riera.

–Es en serio –siguió él cuando volvió a tenerla refugiada en sus brazos. –Un simple baile se convierte en todo un ritual; la elección del vestido, los zapatos, el peinado, el maquillaje –enumeró con diversión. –Supone vuestro tránsito de niña a mujer y todo debe ser perfecto, incluido vuestro acompañante.

–¿Un hombre ideal? Lo dudo –respondió ella mordaz pero sonriente.

–Existir, lo que se dice existir, existe. Por lo menos, en vuestra mente –bromeó. –Debe ser muy guapo, inteligente, con gran sentido del humor, educado, sensible, y lo más importante de todo; debe gustarle a vuestras amigas.

Rosalie rompió a reír.

–No existe un hombre así –exclamó y, aunque ella seguía riendo, Emmett no lo hacía, incluso habían dejado de bailar en algún momento.

Rosalie lo miró curiosa, casi expectante. Le pareció escuchar el eco de una alarma en los confines de su mente pero la mirada cálida de Emmett la silenció. Más que una mirada, era una caricia, intensa y profunda, y se abría paso a través de esa muralla que Rosalie no le había permitido a nadie cruzar.

Pero Emmett lo estaba consiguiendo, así se lo había propuesto. Alzó su mano hasta posarla sobre su cuello y, sintiéndose osado, recorrió con el pulgar sus labios, entreabiertos y tentadores. Notó la calidez de su respiración que se agitaba pero no había temor en sus ojos, al contrario. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, leyó en ellos confianza, hacia él, con un tenue tizne de esperanza, para ella.

La besó. Al principio no fue más que la leve presión de sus labios sobre los suyos que temblaban, temblaba toda ella, pero aún tenía los ojos cerrados cuando Emmett se separó escasamente de ella y la miró. No la hizo esperar y buscó de nuevo su boca. Con sus labios atrapó el labio superior femenino y lo acarició, suavemente primero, profundamente después, y para cuando reclamó toda su boca, ya la tenía fuertemente entre sus brazos. Seguía temblando, pero lo agarraba con fuerza de la camisa, cerrando los puños contra su espalda, en una petición: que no la dejara caer.

Nunca lo haría. Emmett podría sostenerla así toda la vida, besándola con esa ternura que jamás había imaginado poseer. Rosalie era capaz de sacar lo mejor de él y ella solo se merecía que la amasen con toda el alma, como ya lo hacía él.

La sintonía del informativo de Knoxville anunciaba las noticias de las diez. Rompió su beso pero no rompió la magia, así que Emmett la sujetó un poco más, disfrutando de la turbación de sus ojos y la visión de sus labios sonrosados por sus besos. No tardaría en sentirse incómoda, retraerse, pues aquel pequeño paso, para ella había sido de gigante, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta volver a tenerla así. Le acarició por última vez la mejilla antes de soltarla, mientras seguía sosteniéndola con una sonrisa. Ese precioso instante que acababan de compartir no podía tornarse frío o violento, ni estropearse con la más mínima señal de arrepentimiento. Él no lo sentía y esperaba que ella tampoco.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir –le propuso él con desenfado. –Mañana nos espera un día muy ajetreado.

–¿Por qué? –le preguntó con un trémulo hilo de voz. No había desencanto en sus ojos, ni vergüenza, solo turbación por ese punto de inflexión que podía marcar un nuevo comienzo en su vida.

–Mañana lo sabrás –respondió, queriendo mantener el suspense.

Emmett se mordió el labio sin poder despegar los ojos de ella. Era sorprendente que la dejase marchar así, tras un único beso que no era más que una pincelada de sus deseos. Pero Rosalie no necesitaba pasión, al menos no ahora y, si no quería echarlo todo a perder, se daría una buena ducha de agua fría y se colmaría de paciencia.

–Entonces –titubeó, dudosa, –me voy a la cama.

–Espera –le pidió Emmett cuando se disponía a marcharse. –He olvidado una cualidad muy importante con la que debe contar ese hombre perfecto.

Rosalie sonrió.

–¿Y cuál sería?

Antes de responderle, la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la puerta de la habitación.

–Debe ser tu caballero andante –le susurró, –uno que sería capaz de dar la vida para evitar que te hicieran daño.

Entonces se llevó su mano a los labios y le besó la yema de los dedos.

–Que descanses –le susurró antes de dejarla entrar.

Rosalie solo fue capaz de asentir levemente mientras lo miraba embelesada. _Tonta_ –pensó mientras cerraba la puerta. Al menos podría haberle dado las buenas noches pero se sentía sacudida por todo lo que había pasado. Apoyó la espalda en la puerta haciéndola resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y por fin pudo inspirar profundamente. Jamás creyó que un corazón tuviera la capacidad de ir tan rápido como lo iba el suyo y todavía le costaba encontrar el ritmo de su respiración, la manos le temblaban, las mejillas le ardían y los labios… Sentía el beso de Emmett aún palpitante sobre su boca. Había sido tierno y muy considerado, demasiado diría pues dudaba que un hombre como él se conformase con un simple beso, máxime cuando había rechazado pocas horas antes a una mujer hermosa y dispuesta como Heather.

La idea de que Emmett sospechaba algo de su pasado tomó fuerza por momentos, pero Rosalie decidió que ya lo lamentaría mañana. Esa noche, Emmett le había regalado su primer baile y su primer beso de amor y ni siquiera su oscuro pasado podría mancharlo.

* * *

**Hola chicas**

**Antes que nada, quiero deciros que estoy un poco desilusionada por cierto comentario que he recibido y os iba a soltar un rollo patatero pero me he arrepentido y acabo de borrarlo. Creo que me ha quedado un capítulo muy bonito y quiero que me comentéis y me digáis que sí, que queréis un Emmett en vuestra vida y que os ha gustado. Sed buenas conmigo y levantadme el ánimo con muchos reviews. Hasta Sizigia!  
**


	16. Capítulo 15

CAPÍTULO 15

Rosalie hizo una mueca mientras Emmett volvía a meterse el tenedor en la boca y no porque aquellas tortitas tuvieran mal aspecto sino por la indecente cantidad de comida que podía caber en su estómago. No le pareció fuera de lugar que, para acompañar a la taza de café, hubiera pedido un plato con huevos, salchichas, bacon y su correspondiente hash brown; a fin de cuentas, un cuerpo vigoroso como el de Emmett necesitaba mucha energía para mantenerse. Pero cuando Rosalie vio aparecer aquella torre de pancakes con rodajas de plátano, crema de malvaviscos, migas de galleta, nueces y una salsa de queso y canela chorreando por los cuatro costados, creyó que Emmett iba a morir de una indigestión. Sin embargo, el joven volvió a tomar otro bocado, mientras cerraba los ojos y se deleitaba en el sabor de sus tortitas.

–Uhmm –murmuró para no dejar lugar a dudas y Rosalie aprovechó que tenía los ojos cerrados para sonreír. Había más facetas en Emmett que en la talla de un diamante y que podían ir desde el profesional serio e involucrado, un juerguista al que le encantaba ir de fiesta, un muchacho hogareño que adoraba a su familia y al que le gustaban los coches y las motos tanto como a ella, hasta llegar al Emmett que tenía ahora enfrente: un niño en un cuerpo de hombre… y menudo cuerpo.

Rosalie carraspeó y apartó la vista cuando, de pronto, notó que Emmett le acercaba el tenedor a la boca. Intentó negar con la cabeza pero la mirada de Emmett no dejaba lugar a discusión.

–No puedes venir al Ihop y no probar sus tortitas –añadió con tono aleccionador.

Finalmente, Rosalie abrió la boca y casi gimió al saborear aquel bocado. Exquisito no era la palabra para definir aquel manjar de dioses. Entonces Emmett cogió el otro tenedor y se lo ofreció.

–Es el colofón perfecto para tu omelette y para esa cintura de avispa tuya demasiado fina para mi gusto –le guiñó el ojo.

Rosalie estuvo a punto de protestar pero Emmett había alargado su mano y le acariciaba el labio inferior con el pulgar.

–Tenías un poco de salsa –se excusó Emmett mientras se llevaba el dedo a la boca y lo limpiaba de salsa.

Así que Rosalie no alcanzó a decir nada, paralizada por aquel escalofrío que recurrió su cuerpo de modo delicioso.

–Cuando lleguemos a Forks te cocinaré mi especialidad: Tortitas con nata y sirope de arce –habló él, dándole a Rosalie unos segundos para poder reaccionar.

–Entonces mi cintura de avispa se convertirá en la de un elefante –se quejó ella y Emmett comenzó a reír.

–Aun con cintura de elefante serías la mujer más hermosa que conozco –dijo casi sin pensar, sin saber si estaba sobrepasando los límites.

Esa mañana, al levantarse, decidió que no iba a sacar a colación el beso de la noche anterior, ese que aún le quemaba en los labios, pero tampoco iba a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Estaba un poco más cerca de Rosalie y deseaba intensamente recorrer aquel camino que le llevase a su corazón, confiando en que ella no le cerrase la puerta. Pero para eso debía ser cuidadoso con cada uno de los pasos que diera y, para empezar, temía que se sintiera incómoda con sus halagos.

–Me consta que has conocido a muchas mujeres –apuntó ella, sin embargo, –así que, o acabas de mentirme descaradamente o tenías un pésimo gusto, hasta ahora –añadió llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

La carcajada de Emmett se escuchó en todo el local. _Esa es mi chica_ –pensó. Rosalie era como una perla encerrada en una concha, hermosa y brillante, a la espera de que alguien la descubriera, y ese alguien, era él.

–Jamás osaría a mentiros, princesa.

Rosalie bajó la mirada. Siempre que Emmett la llamaba así, lo hacía para provocarla de algún modo, así que debería molestarle, ¿no? Y, sin embargo, su corazón latía con más fuerza cada vez que se lo escuchaba decir.

–Deberías haberle dicho a Jasmine que tú también eres una princesa –añadió Emmett sin dejar estar el tema. ¿Pretendía hacerla sonrojar?

–Yo no soy una princesa –negó ella posando su interés en las tortitas.

–Sí, lo eres –le tomó la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara. –Eres mi princesa –murmuró. Se inclinó por encima de la mesa y le dio un breve pero dulce beso en los labios. –Será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo de pronto, tratando de evitar una reacción negativa por parte de Rosalie. Tomó unos cuantos billetes de su cartera y los dejó en la mesa. Luego, sacó las llaves del bolsillo y se las ofreció.

–¿Quieres conducir tú hoy? –le preguntó como si nada.

Pero Rosalie negó con la cabeza. Ese leve beso sí había supuesto una reacción en cadena en su interior y los pensamientos que asaltaban su mente comenzaron a enredarse con todos los sentimientos que comenzaban a invadirla y aquella no era la mejor combinación para estar concentrada en la carretera.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Jamás había tolerado el contacto físico por parte de un hombre y salir corriendo debería haber sido su reacción la noche anterior, al menos, era lo que ella esperaba. Pero no solo no había salido huyendo sino que había correspondido al beso de Emmett y le… le había gustado.

Dios… ¿Aquello estaba bien? ¿Era correcto que le gustase el sabor de sus labios y que deseara tanto cobijarse en el calor de sus brazos? Durante tanto tiempo había creído que debía pagar por poseer ese cuerpo voluptuoso que le echó a perder la vida… Necesitó tanto tiempo para darse cuenta de que lo sucedido no había sido culpa suya… Pero cuando por fin pudo dejar aquella culpabilidad atrás, descubrió que sus miedos seguían ahí y que la cercanía de un hombre no hacía otra cosa que avivarlos, acrecentarlos, ponerlos a flor de piel, literalmente, pues no era capaz de soportar que un hombre la tocase.

Sin embargo, Emmett sí podía tocarla y besarla, y ella, sorprendentemente, deseaba que lo hiciera, pero temía bajar la guardia y que esa culpabilidad, esos miedos volviesen para arrasarla y hundirla de tal forma que nunca más pudiera volver a levantarse. Pero, lo peor de todo, eran sus propios deseos. Siempre había envidiado a esas mujeres que eran capaces de expresar sus deseos sin dificultad, tomar lo que querían, como había hecho Heather con Emmett. Quería acostarse con él así que, ¿por qué andarse con tonterías? Aún no entendía qué razón le había llevado a él a rechazarla pero estaba segura de que había sido distinto en el pasado, de hecho, ese tipo de mujeres iban más acorde con su forma de ser y, sin embargo, la había besado a ella. ¿Por qué?

Si era inteligente, debería alejarse de ella, de una mujer marcada que se debatía en una lucha interna por cosas tan simples como apoyar su mejilla en su espalda o agarrarse a su cintura mientras la llevaba en la moto, tal y como le sucedió el día anterior, tal y como le sucedía ahora, viéndose refrenada por el recelo. Otra, como Heather, habría apretado sus pechos contra su espalda y hundido sus dedos en sus marcados abdominales dejándole claro lo que quería. Y ella ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer ante sí misma que lo quería a él.

Pero entonces vio como una de las manos de Emmett soltaba el manillar de la moto y la echaba hacia atrás, buscándola a tientas. Cuando encontró su brazo, lo fue recorriendo hacia abajo hasta llegar a su mano y la agarró con fuerza, llevándola hasta su torso y presionando sobre ella, en una silenciosa exigencia que le decía que era ahí donde debía estar. Y Rosalie no solo obedeció sino que llevó su otra mano hasta su sólido pecho y, por fin, se apoyó sobre su espalda, sintiendo su fuerte cuerpo contra ella, su respiración, y deseó que él fuera quien la guiara, quien le enseñara ese camino que durante tanto tiempo no había existido para ella.

Cuando llegaron a la cementera, Emmett le pidió que fuera al despacho de Sam pues él quería buscar a Heather. Ella entendía que tuviesen una conversación pendiente así que se limitó a asentir antes de ir en busca de Sam. Emmett, por su parte, no sabía dónde estaba su despacho, ni siquiera si estaba en la cementera ese día, así que probó suerte con Mildred quien se le confirmó que estaba en su oficina y cómo encontrarla. Emmett no sabía si querría recibirlo tras lo sucedido la noche anterior pero, en realidad, Heather no parecía muy sorprendida de verle, más bien lo estaba esperando.

–Si has venido hasta aquí para agradecerme lo del contrato pierdes tu tiempo –le dijo a modo de saludo, mientras Emmett se sentaba frente a ella. –Debiste darte perfecta cuenta de que mi padre ya había firmado el contrato antes de nuestra cena.

–Sí, –asintió él, –e imagino que tu única intención era la de ponerme a prueba.

–No –negó ella, –solo pretendía divertirme, tal y como solíamos hacer antes de que te liaras con tu compañera –dijo con sonsonete, aunque, no con rencor.

–No hay tal cosa –reconoció él.

–¿Estás diciéndome que es un amor platónico y fuera de todo lo físico? –sonrió con incredulidad.

–Digamos que quiero hacer las cosas bien así que me estoy tomando mi tiempo –sonrió a su vez.

–¿Tu tiempo? –ironizó. –Emmett, estabas dispuesto a mandar a la mierda un contrato de millones solo por mantenerte fiel a ella –puntualizó, mordaz pero Emmett se limitó a removerse en la silla, incómodo y sabiendo que tenía razón. –Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que Emmett McCarty se enamorara tanto de una mujer como para llegar hasta tal punto –continuó con gran seriedad. –Ni siquiera de mí, aunque lo deseara.

–Yo tampoco lo habría creído –admitió Emmett, como tampoco imaginaba que su conversación con Heather sería en términos tan cordiales. Supuso que había decidido anteponer los negocios a su rabieta de ex–amante despechada, lo que resultaba un verdadero alivio.

–Pues te han cazado, amigo, así que despídete de tus días de libertad –la oyó bromear, aligerando aún más la poca tensión en el ambiente.

–En realidad, no los echo de menos –respondió y Heather se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

–Esto es peor de lo que pensaba –recitó con gesto histriónico, –y esa desabrida no sabe lo afortunada que es.

–Tal vez sea yo el afortunado –respondió y Heather lanzó una carcajada.

–Será mejor que te vayas porque te estás poniendo de un empalagoso que da nauseas y yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer gracias a vuestro contrato –se puso en pie con la intención de acompañarlo a la puerta. Sin embargo, Emmett besó su mejilla antes de salir.

–Muchas gracias –le dijo. –Y me alegro de que no sea un problema lo ocurrido entre nosotros.

–No esperaba escuchar un no por respuesta y no me gustó –admitió a modo de disculpa. –Pero los negocios son los negocios –confirmó los pensamientos de Emmett, –así que tú trata de no llevar a mi padre a la ruina o te haré picadillo –le advirtió con fingida amenaza.

Emmett se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y se dirigió al despacho de su padre. Al llegar comprobó que Rosalie tenía la situación completamente controlada. Ya le había puesto al tanto de la planificación y de los distintos plazos para cubrir las necesidades del proyecto y únicamente restaba concretar algunos detalles.

–Emmett, muchacho, imagino que vendrás Portland de vez en cuando a supervisar la fabricación del hormigón –le planteó Sam cuando ya se despedían.

–Ambos lo haremos –Emmett señaló a Rosalie.

–Será una experiencia muy interesante –concordó ella y Sam sonrió satisfecho.

–En ese caso, hasta muy pronto –les dijo a ambos.

Cuando la pareja salió al aparcamiento, Rosalie suspiró llena alivio.

–Me alegro de que, finalmente, todo haya ido bien. Reconozco que tenía mis dudas.

–¿Lo dices por Heather? –preguntó Emmett con fingida ignorancia.

–Claro que sí –apuntó ella con cierto malestar. –Y no te hagas el tonto porque tú mismo dudabas. ¿Por qué si no has ido hasta su oficina? A agradecérselo, ¿no?

–¿Son celos eso que oigo? –la provocó Emmett y Rosalie se esforzó por recomponerse.

–No sé de dónde sacas esa estupidez –alzó ella la barbilla –Y tampoco soy quién para celarte.

Como no quería arriesgarse a que le diera la razón, le arrebató de las manos las llaves de la moto, se montó y se dispuso a arrancarla. Pero, entonces sintió la boca de Emmett cerca de su mejilla, su aliento en su oído, y se quedó petrificada.

–Tal vez deberías saber que jamás le he dejado conducir mi moto a nadie –le oyó susurrar con calidez.

Rosalie temió que se le calase la moto o peor, que le fallasen las fuerzas y se le cayera porque sentía las piernas como gelatina. Carraspeó y trató de que no la delatase su propia voz.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–A casa de mis padres –le indicó sonriendo por su repentino cambio de tema. –Teniendo en cuenta la diferencia horaria, creo que ya es una hora lo suficientemente prudente para llamar a los chicos.

Edward y Jasper estaban recogiendo las cosas del desayuno cuando sonó el teléfono.

–Diga –contestó Jasper. –Ah, hola Emmett –lo saludó con entusiasmo. –Espera que active el altavoz.

–Hola chicos, ¿alguna novedad en nuestra ausencia?

–Nada –respondió Edward, –pero espero que tú sí tengas, y de las buenas.

–Tal y como os comenté anoche, el contrato ya está firmado y acabamos de tener una reunión con Sam y ya está todo concretado –les contó.

–Genial –exclamó Jasper.

–Por cierto, anoche estaba tan cansado que se me olvidó preguntarte por los delineantes que os recomendó Esme –recordó Emmett.

–Pues pueden resultar de gran ayuda –le comentó. –Así, Alice y yo podemos dedicarle más tiempo al diseño cuya idea mantendremos gracias a vosotros.

–La oferta de Esme era difícil de rechazar –apuntó su compañero, –pero hoy, por fin, podemos respirar tranquilos. Y por cierto, ¿dónde están las chicas?

–Apenas terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a hacer algunas compras –contestó Edward en esta ocasión.

–Mujeres, mujeres –murmulló Emmett. –Al menos, no habéis tenido que ir con ellas.

–Ni nos han invitado –replicó Jasper.

–Pareciera que lo lamentas –se rio su amigo.

–Es que no puede estar separado de Alice ni un minuto –replicó Edward burlón.

–Veo que os estáis divirtiendo mucho sin mí –continuó Emmett riendo. –Pero se os va a acabar pronto.

–¿Finalmente volvéis esta noche? –preguntó Jasper ahora.

–Sí, pero será tarde así que no nos esperéis despiertos –bromeó.

–Buen viaje –le dijeron sus compañeros antes de colgar.

–Bueno, una preocupación menos –suspiró Jasper mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Sin embargo, Edward volvió a la cocina farfullando algo inteligible.

–No pareces muy contento –apuntó Jasper.

–Claro que lo estoy –dijo sin mucho convencimiento.

–Estás así por Bella, ¿no? –le tanteó su compañero.

–Mi mundo no gira alrededor de Bella –le respondió Edward de forma un tanto brusca y Jasper alzó los brazos en señal de que no iba a insistir. Apenas se conocían unas semanas así que era lógico que Edward no tuviese tal grado de confianza con él como para confiarle cierto tipo de cosas.

Sin embargo, Edward agachó la cabeza, con culpabilidad.

–Mierda –masculló entre dientes. –No es que no confíe en ti –le dijo, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos. –Es solo que no me gusta nada que me haya tocado hacer el papel del imbécil que se fija en quien no debe.

–A Bella le gustas –le dijo, sin embargo, y vio como a Edward se le iluminaba la mirada. Y Jasper se mordió la lengua porque se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

–¿Te lo ha dicho Alice? –preguntó con un toque de impaciencia.

–No tengo yo otra cosa que hacer que hablar con Alice sobre vosotros –mintió, y el ánimo de Edward se desinfló. Jasper lo lamentó por su amigo pero Alice le había exigido silencio cuando le contó la conversación que había tenido con Bella y había estado a punto de faltar a su palabra. –Yo creo que está confundida por lo que pasó, o mejor dicho, no pasó después de que os besarais.

–Y, además, lo único que he hecho desde que llegué ha sido discutir con ella e ignorarla –reconoció su culpa. –Pero es que nada más aterrizar se fue con el tal Jacob y, para empeorarlo, no dio crédito a lo que le conté sobre él.

–Así que estás sumergido en un mar de celos –sonrió Jasper y Edward dejó caer los hombros con resignación.

–Tú eres el afortunado del grupo.

–Yo también tengo mis historias, no te creas –tuvo que reconocer. –Y tampoco es fácil para Alice.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Edward con extrañeza.

–Hay algo que la refrena –se sinceró. –Tal vez una mala experiencia anterior, como un novio que la haya dejado plantada en el altar –se encogió de hombros, ante su propia conjetura, –pero, cuando le pedí tiempo para solucionar mis problemas con María, no solo no le pareció mal sino que parecía aliviada, como si ella también lo necesitase.

–Tal vez piense que vas demasiado rápido…

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

–No lo creo. O tal vez sí –cambió repentinamente de idea, y Edward lanzó una amarga carcajada.

–Tú, rápido; yo, lento –resopló. –Va a resultar que, quien mejor lo lleva, es Emmett, y eso que cuando Rosalie y él se conocieron fue como un choque frontal de trenes.

–Saltaron tantas chispas que nos salpicaron a todos –rio Jasper. –¿Tú crees que habrá pasado algo entre ellos en este viaje?

–No lo sé –sonrió Edward con picardía y frotándose las manos, –pero Emmett que se prepare para un tercer grado.

.

.

.

Eleanor se sintió muy decepcionada al ver que Emmett y Rosalie no se quedaban a comer.

–Pero si ya te había avisado, mamá –volvió a decirle Emmett con voz lastimera mientras revoloteaba en la cocina, metiendo algo de comida y bebida en una cesta. –¡Jasmine! ¿Estás lista?

La niña no tardó en aparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

–Sí, tío. Estoy lista para ir con vosotros a ese lugar secreto –canturreó, mirando al joven con complicidad.

–Toma –le dijo su hermana que entraba justo después de la pequeña y le alargó una mochila donde estaban las cosas de Jasmine. –Y las llaves de mi coche.

Emmett había decidido llevarse la berlina de su hermana porque era más cómodo para viajar los tres y para no tener que cambiar la silla de Jasmine de coche.

–Así que tú también sabes dónde me llevan estos dos –Rosalie se acercó a Evelyn con intención de sonsacarle algo de información.

–Me caes genial, de verdad que sí –aseveró ella con sinceridad, –pero temo la furia de mi hermano si digo una sola palabra –añadió mientras sentía que la mirada de Emmett caía sobre ella.

–Aún puedo negarme –Rosalie se le encaró con simulada indignación.

–¿Crees que porque estemos frente a mi familia no soy capaz de cogerte como a un saco de patatas y llevarte hasta el coche? –le advirtió Emmett.

–Menos lobos, caperucita –lo miró ella con desdén, y la carcajada de Frank se oyó desde el salón.

–Chico, échatela al hombro y súbela al maldito coche –gritó para que todos lo escucharan. –Pero para en la primera iglesia que encuentres y cásate con ella.

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras a Rosalie se le hacía un nudo a la garganta, y no porque aquella ocurrencia le molestara sino por todo lo contrario… debía estar volviéndose loca.

–Gracias por el consejo, papá –voceó Emmett a su vez, mientras seguía riendo. –Y entonces, ¿qué va a ser? –preguntó directamente a Rosalie.

–Tengo un par de piernas con las que me apaño muy bien, gracias –le hizo una mueca.

–Lástima –frunció los labios y, de pronto, sintió como le tiraban del faldón de la camisa.

–¿Nos vamos ya o qué? –se quejó Jasmine, cruzándose de brazos. Emmett le revolvió el pelo y la niña se volvió a quejar.

–Despídete de tu madre.

La pequeña dio un par de saltitos yendo hacia ella.

–Pórtate bien –la instruyó Evelyn que se había arrodillado para ponerse a la misma altura que su hija. –Obedece en lo que te digan y cómetelo todo.

–Tranquila –respondió con una seguridad más grande que ella. –Si quiero que Rosalie sea mi tía tengo que causarle buena impresión.

Rosalie notó que le enrojecían hasta las orejas mientras todos se reían a su alrededor.

–Creo que tú has hecho tu parte del trabajo estupendamente –le aseguró su tío pellizcándole la mejilla, –pero tal vez necesito tu ayuda para no meter la pata.

–Entonces, tú también deberías portarte bien, obedecer y comértelo todo –le aconsejó su sobrina con una inocencia que les tocó el corazón a todos los presentes.

–Gracias por el consejo –Emmett le guiñó el ojo.

Entonces Jasmine, con una evidente expresión de satisfacción en su cara, fue hasta su madre y la abrazó.

–Hasta luego, mami.

–Tenemos que coger el último avión de la tarde –les indicó Emmett a su hermana y su madre para que se hicieran una idea de la hora a la que volverían. Luego le hizo una pequeña seña a Rosalie para que lo siguiera.

Cuando Rosalie subió al coche sintió que estaba igual de entusiasmada o más que Jasmine con la idea de aquella excursión. No se lo había dicho a Emmett pero esperaba con expectación que condujera en dirección sur hacia aquellas montañas que la tenían enamorada y, cuando abandonaron Knoxville, no tardó en percatarse de que habían tomado la ruta 441 y que iba directa hacia Gatlinburg. Emmett la miraba por el rabillo del ojo y reprimió una sonrisa cuando la vio sonreír a ella. Confiaba en que le gustase aquel lugar, aquellas montañas en las que él había nacido y a las que se sentía tan unido, y ver ese brillo en la mirada de Rosalie le entibiaba el corazón.

No tardaron ni media hora en internarse en aquellos bosques de las Smoky Mountains y, al cabo de unos minutos divisaron la ciudad, enclavada en las entrañas de aquella foresta, salpicándola, como si las construcciones luchasen por emerger y ver la luz por entre los árboles. Pronto pasaron por el consabido cartel que rezaba: "Bienvenidos a Gatlinburg. Población: 3.944 habitantes", aunque no continuaron hacia el centro de la ciudad, sino que tomaron un par de desvíos hasta llegar a un pequeño sendero motorizado que transcurría a través del bosque.

Rosalie se sentía sobrecogida por aquel paisaje. Aquello era naturaleza en estado puro y uno se llegaba a sentir diminuto ante aquella inmensidad. De pronto, Emmett detuvo el coche y sacó una cámara de fotos de la guantera. Rosalie lo miró un tanto extrañada y entonces él le señaló un punto a lo lejos a través de la ventanilla, cerca de los árboles.

–¡Son osos! –exclamó ella. Le arrebató la cámara de la mano y comenzó a hacer fotos como una posesa.

–Son una familia –apuntó él y Rosalie asintió al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, había un pequeño osezno custodiado por dos osos adultos aunque de distinto tamaño, y que muy bien podrían ser papá oso y mamá oso.

–¿No son peligrosos? –preguntó al sentirse un poco imprudente por detenerse allí.

–Son animales salvajes por lo que no me atrevo a decir que están acostumbrados a los centenares de turistas que pasan por aquí cada día, pero, ciertamente no atacan si no se sienten amenazados –le explicó él. –Además, tampoco suelen dejarse ver, así que estamos de suerte.

–Son preciosos –murmuró ella cuando dejó de hacer fotos.

–Tengo hambre –se escuchó de pronto a Jasmine en el asiento de atrás.

–Enseguida llegamos, ¿vale, cariño? –se giró su tío y le apretó la mano con cariño, tras lo que volvió a poner el coche en marcha.

No había mentido al decirle que iban a llegar pronto y, si Rosalie estaba impresionada por el paisaje, sintió que se quedaba sin aire al llegar aquel claro al borde de un arroyo desde el que se escuchaba el rugir de una cascada que caía desde un promontorio que dominaba la vista al fondo. Había algunas mesas con asientos de madera y vio como Emmett sacaba la cesta del coche y la llevaba hasta allí pero ella era incapaz de moverse, conmovida por aquella belleza que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

–Bienvenida a Roaring Fork –murmuró Emmett muy cerca de ella. –¿Te gusta?

–Si piensas que no, es que eres muy poco observador –le dijo mirándolo de reojo. –¿O necesitas que alimente tu vanidad?

Emmett se echó a reír.

–Algo de eso hay –admitió rascándose la nuca.

–Pues por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, alimentémosla hasta empacharla –replicó divertida. –Esto es una maravilla. Gracias –susurró. Luego se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

Ahora fue Emmett quien estaba impresionado, pero no por la belleza del lugar sino por la de la sonrisa de aquella mujer que lo tenía loco.

Por fin, cuando ya terminaron de comer, Emmett condujo hasta el centro de Gatlinburg, hasta su casa. Era una construcción de dos plantas, de teselas de madera oscura y tejados de pizarra, como lo eran la gran mayoría de las construcciones de la ciudad. En cuanto abrió la puerta, Jasmine corrió hacia lo que Rosalie supuso era el baño.

–¡Yo primera! –exclamó para no dar lugar a dudas y Emmett le hizo una seña a Rosalie para que hicieran un pequeño itinerario por la casa mientras tanto.

–Es muy acogedora –apreció ella. –¿Tu familia viene a menudo? –preguntó al notar que estaba muy bien cuidada.

–Mis padres vienen algún que otro fin de semana, huyendo del bullicio y el tráfico de Knoxville –le explicó. –Se trasladaron allí por la comodidad que le facilitaba a mi padre la cercanía con la empresa, no porque le gustara la ciudad.

–Es difícil anteponer esto a otra cosa –lo secundó Rosalie, –aunque imagino que la tranquilidad se esfumará con la temporada alta.

–El turismo sostiene la economía en la zona, así que son bienvenidos –razonó. –Y, por otra parte, esta ciudad hay que recorrerla a pie o en tranvía.

–¿Tranvía? –preguntó ella con curiosidad.

–Siento que dispongamos de tan poco tiempo –lamentó él, –pues hay muchísimos sitios a los que me gustaría llevarte. Pero Jasmine me ha hecho prometerle que la subiría en el tranvía y la llevaría al carrusel –hizo una mueca temiendo algún reproche.

Sin embargo, Rosalie se mantuvo en silencio, pensativa tratando de comprender por qué Emmett había llevado a la niña y la explicación que tomó más pero era que pretendía evitar que ella se sintiera demasiado incómoda haciendo aquella excursión los dos solos. Le conmovió que Emmett se preocupara tanto por ella, por su comodidad pero, decidió no hacérselo saber. A fin de cuentas, había alimentado su ego lo suficiente por un día.

Entonces llegaron a una habitación que, supuso era la suya pues las paredes estaban llenas de posters de jugadores de fútbol y de banderines azul marino con letras en blanco que decían "West Rebels". Era espaciosa, y lo parecía aún más con aquella cama de un cuerpo en la que Emmett cabría a duras penas.

–Yo, por desgracia, vengo muy poco, así que mi madre la conserva tal cual estaba.

Rosalie agradeció para sus adentros que Eleanor hubiera tomado esa decisión pues le resultaba mucho más fácil imaginarse al Emmett adolescente por el que debía suspirar todo el equipo de animadoras.

–¿Y a qué otros sitios pensabas llevarme? –preguntó de pronto.

–Tendrás que volver si quieres saberlo –respondió él con picaresca.

Rosalie estuvo a punto de decirle que cada vez que él quisiera llevarla pero Jasmine apareció por el pasillo evitando así su propia ruina.

–¿Vamos al carrusel? –preguntó la niña con su sonrisa mellada en la cara.

No era la primera vez que Jasmine subía al tranvía, pero lo disfrutó como si lo fuera. Llegaron a un pequeño parque con algunas atracciones para los niños y Emmett y Rosalie se sentaron en un banco a esperar mientras Jasmine se montaba en uno de los caballitos del tiovivo.

Allí, acompañada por Emmett y por aquella pequeñaja a la que había cogido tanto cariño, se sintió más relajada que nunca. Se dio cuenta de que aquella ciudad llena de luces y turistas era como un pequeño oasis para ella, un refugio al que no podían llegar ni los malos recuerdos ni sus traumas, incluso sus miedos los sintió extraños, diferentes, pues eran los propios de una mujer que se estaba enamorando de un hombre y que temía dar un paso en falso, no el temor de una mujer a la que han violado. Emmett tenía la mirada fija en el carrusel, en su sobrina, y ella no tuvo reparos en recrearse y observarlo, tal y como no se había atrevido a hacer nunca. Se percató de lo armonioso de su perfil. En ese momento tenía la frente fruncida, con expresión concentrada, pero su nariz era recta, pero no demasiado larga; su mentón era fuerte y la línea de su mandíbula ligeramente arqueada, con pómulos marcados; y sus labios eran carnosos y masculinos, pero con ese pequeño arco de Cupido en el labio superior que más de una mujer habría querido besar, incluida ella.

En ese momento, Emmett se giró hacia ella y Rosalie apartó la mirada con rapidez. ¿A quién demonios quería engañar? Ese oasis lo dejarían atrás en pocas horas y ella se daría de bruces con su realidad. Temía que volviesen los miedos, las pesadillas a altas horas de la madrugada y esa necesidad imperiosa, casi vital, de alejarse de Emmett para dejar de sentir ese torbellino de sensaciones que la debilitaba y la hacía vulnerable. Necesitaba ser fuerte para no volver a caer en ese abismo que le había perseguido durante tantos años y los besos de Emmett abrían la puerta a una esperanza a la que no tenía derecho y que, a la postre, resultaría dolorosa, para ambos.

No importaba que Emmett sospechara lo que le había sucedido, aunque la realidad iba mucho más allá de lo que él podía imaginar; si realmente lo supiera, él mismo sería quien se alejaría de ella. En más de una ocasión creyó que esa era la solución, contarle toda la verdad pero había visto las distintas reacciones de la gente al conocer lo ocurrido y no soportaría ninguna de ellas en Emmett. Algunos sentían lástima por lo que le había sucedido y se compadecían de ella como si siempre fuera a ser una muñequita rota sin arreglo posible; otros la miraban con vergüenza porque la creían culpable y se atrevían a juzgarla, como si hubieran estado allí cuando aquel malnacido la violó contra la mesa del taller de su padre; otros simplemente ponían buena cara, como si no ocurriese nada, pero luego hablaban sobre ella a sus espaldas; pero los peores eran los hipócritas, los que le daban palmaditas en la espalda y le aseguraban que la comprendían… Nadie podía ponerse en su lugar porque a ninguno de ellos les habían robado la inocencia en un sucio taller de coches, ninguno de ellos había tenido que pedir ayuda a un padre tan borracho que no podía ni oírla y ninguno de ellos había tenido que luchar por su vida y mancharse las manos de sangre con tal de no morir.

Pero, por primera vez en su vida, creyó haberse topado con alguien diferente, alguien que no la juzgaría ni la compadecería. Era cierto que últimamente Emmett era suave y paciente con ella pero es que eso era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba. No podía negar que sentía cosas por él y era justamente esa forma suya de tratarla la que despertaba la esperanza. Tal vez podía sentir amor como el resto de los mortales, disfrutar de la caricia de un hombre sin que aquellas imágenes volvieran a su mente, sin pensar en el sexo como algo sucio, impuro, doloroso y aterrador, y ser una mujer completa que pudiera formar su propia familia.

Esos dos días, allí con Emmett y su familia, se había sentido parte de algo que no había tenido jamás y se le encogió el corazón cuando, al despedirse de Eleanor antes de partir hacia el aeropuerto, le había susurrado al oído que cuidara de su muchacho, o cuando la pequeña Jasmine le había regalado un dibujo de una princesa como despedida, o cuando Evelyn le había dicho con total sinceridad que deseaba que volviera pronto. En solo dos días, esa familia le había mostrado más cariño del que había tenido en toda su vida. Pero esos dos días habían acabado.

–Has estado muy callada todo el viaje –le dijo Emmett cuando ya iban en el taxi de camino desde el aeropuerto hasta casa. –Ha sido un poco aburrido –se quejó con una mueca infantil.

–Es que estoy un poco cansada –se excusó.

–¿Seguro? –insistió. –Me ha parecido que estabas molesta. Tal vez mi familia te ha incomodado o…

–Tal vez he considerado que ya estabas lo suficientemente entretenido con esa azafata que no hacía más que venir a preguntar si necesitabas algo –dijo con retintín.

–Menos mal que no eres quién para celarme –se rio. –Además, tienes que reconocer que no le he hecho ni caso. Ni siquiera he ido al baño para que no pensaras mal.

Rosalie abrió mucho los ojos con una mezcla de indignación y sorpresa en ellos.

–¿Cómo habría podido demostrar mi inocencia si me hubieras perdido de vista? –bromeó él.

–Anoche te perdí de vista –le acusó ella, aunque se arrepintió al instante.

Por suerte, ya habían llegado a la casa y aprovechó que Emmett le pagaba al taxista para salir del coche con rapidez. Sin embargo, no había llegado a la puerta cuando sintió que Emmett la cogía del codo.

–¿No creerás realmente que pasó algo entre Heather y yo anoche?

La miraba serio, preocupado, casi con temor.

–Emmett, son las dos de la mañana –le recordó ella.

–Dime –insistió.

Entonces ella sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Y qué más da? Aunque así haya sido, no soy quién para que me des explicaciones.

El dolor que Emmett escuchó en aquellas palabras lo sorprendió y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Rosalie se había liberado de su agarre y entraba en la casa.

Rosalie tenía razón en una cosa: eran las dos de la mañana. No era plan despertar a todo el mundo pero aquella conversación no podía quedar así por lo que la siguió hasta su habitación y entró tras ella, con maleta y todo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –exclamó Rosalie tratando de no alzar la voz mientras Emmett cerraba la puerta tras él.

–Creo que hay algo que debemos aclarar –espetó con los brazos en jarra.

–No creo que anoche pasara algo entre Heather y tú –recitó casi con hastío. –¿Estás más tranquilo? Pues ya puedes irte de mi cuarto –estiró el brazo señalando la puerta.

Emmett tomó aire un par de veces y cambió el peso de pierna, con evidente incomodidad.

–¿Qué ha cambiado? –preguntó claramente afectado.

–No sé a qué te refieres –dijo ella, alzando la barbilla, como acostumbraba a hacer.

Emmett adoraba ese movimiento tan suyo aunque no ahora. Rosalie comenzaba a levantar aquella barrera entre ellos y no podía permitirlo.

–Creí que estos dos días habían sido tan especiales para ti como para mí –le aclaró y Rosalie pestañeó varias veces, sorprendida por aquella respuesta que no esperaba. –Esta tarde, mientras estábamos en el parque sentados, esperando a Jasmine –prosiguió, –sentía tu mirada sobre mí, curiosa, cálida y estremecedora.

–Yo no te miraba de ningún modo –le rebatió seca, pero dándose la vuelta para ocultar su rostro y la verdad que se podía leer en él. –Creo que estás muy acostumbrado a que las mujeres alimenten tu ego –remató, creyendo que sería un buen modo de alejarlo, pero notó como Emmett se posicionaba tras ella y la agarraba de los hombros.

–¿Por qué no me has besado? –le susurró de pronto al oído y ella dio un par de pasos, separándose de él.

–¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho? –preguntó con un toque de soberbia, la que pudo impostar para fingir que no sabía a qué venía su pregunta. Aunque, por supuesto que lo sabía. Allí, en aquel parque, había deseado besarlo más que nada en el mundo.

–Yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que lo hicieras, lo sigo deseando –le confesó él en un tono tan grave que removió cada célula del cuerpo de Rosalie. –Ojala te dieras la vuelta, te acercaras a mí y me dejaras saborear tus labios otra vez.

Rosalie sintió como una llama de deseo prohibido se extendía por su vientre, algo que no le había sucedido jamás y que le aterrorizó. No podía… Dios, no podía. ¿Por qué no era capaz de darse la vuelta y echarse en sus brazos? Estaba clavada en el suelo, con los puños apretados y la garganta anudada, esperando escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse cuando Emmett se marchara para, tal vez, no volver a llamar nunca más. ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería?

De pronto comenzó a sentir los pasos de Emmett que se alejaban y sintió pánico.

–Emmett –lo llamó con un hilo de voz; tampoco era capaz de decir nada más.

Pero para él fue más que suficiente. Caminó hasta ponerse frente a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, y ella se derrumbó sobre su pecho, sintiendo como las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos.

–Emmett… tengo miedo –admitió, sintiéndose como una estúpida.

–Y yo –susurró él y ella alzó la vista, sin comprender. –Acabamos de llegar y ya estás haciendo todo lo posible por alejarte de mí y yo temo perder la oportunidad de mostrarte todo lo que siento por ti.

–Yo… –vaciló, –no quiero saberlo –le dijo apartándose de él, con la mirada gacha. – Yo no sé lo que siento por ti, no sé cómo definirlo.

–No necesito que le des un nombre –negó él, tomando sus mejillas. –Lo que necesito es que lo vivas, que me toques si es lo que quieres, que me beses si es lo que deseas. Aunque al diablo con todo eso. Me basta con que no me alejes de ti.

–Yo no quiero que te alejes –le confesó con un brillo de desesperación en su mirada. –Puede que mañana niegue lo que te voy a decir, puede que reniegue de tus besos y me arrepienta de los míos, incluso puede que te evite, pero, por favor, Emmett, no te alejes de mí –casi le rogó.

Emmett sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Las palabras de Rosalie eran mucho más de lo que esperaba. Ella no había querido definir lo que sentía por él pero tampoco hacía falta. Y sin embargo…

–Bésame, Rosalie. Por favor.

El desconcierto no tardó en hacer su aparición en los ojos de Rosalie y comprendió que la estaba poniendo ante una prueba demasiado dura. Maldijo su impetuosidad y suspiró profundamente, negando con la cabeza y pidiéndole con la mirada que olvidase lo que acababa de decirle.

Ya había dado un paso para marcharse cuando Rosalie tomó su mano. Se giró y la vio cerrar los ojos, como si aquel gesto le infundiese valor y mojarse los labios justo antes de que comenzasen a acercarse en busca de los suyos. Amó su titubeo y el temblor de su boca entreabierta y suspiró cuando por fin Rosalie acarició la suya. Sus movimientos eran vacilantes, inexpertos y por ello más dulces y Emmett deseaba agarrarla, acercarla más a él para poseer su boca con toda su pasión contenida, pero se reprimió, dejándola a ella llevar el ritmo. El beso era tierno e ingenuo, imitando el que él le había dado la noche anterior y dejando patente su nula experiencia… Ni que a él le importase. Rosalie iba a conocer el amor de su mano, el deseo, la pasión y cómo se venera el cuerpo de una mujer al hacerle el amor, y todo ello sin prisa alguna, aunque le costase toda la vida conseguirlo. Así que, por el momento, le bastaba con deleitarse con el sabor de sus labios.

Pero, de pronto, sintió que ella le lamía tímidamente el labio superior con la punta de la lengua, erizándole la piel, mientras ella, a su vez daba un respingo, haciéndole entender que no era consciente de lo que había hecho. Así que Emmett abrió los ojos viendo que ella también lo miraba, haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa, queriendo saber si aquello estaba mal.

–Hazlo otra vez –le respondió en un murmullo ahogado.

Y Rosalie se dejó llevar por sus palabras y su propio deseo mientras Emmett le daba toda la libertad para que ella experimentase esas cálidas sensaciones que le provocaba explorar los labios masculinos. Los besó, los lamió, los mordisqueó, incluso tanteó yendo más allá, en busca de su lengua, rozándola levemente con la suya…

Oh.

Rosalie suspiró.

Habría sido imposible describir aquel escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo con aquel leve contacto contra su lengua suave, cálida y húmeda. Pero el sabor de su saliva apenas llenó su boca y no pudo evitar ir en busca de más. Esta vez, Emmett la estaba esperando, abrió un poco más la boca para darle acceso y enredó su lengua con la suya mientras un latigazo ardiente golpeó a Rosalie en el vientre.

–No tengas miedo –murmuró Emmett al notar que se tensaba. –No has de tener miedo de lo que sientas estando conmigo.

Rosalie lo miró insegura y él sonrió mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con las yemas de los dedos.

–Será mejor que me vaya a dormir –le dijo rozando levemente su nariz con la suya tras lo que suspiró. –Este ha sido el mejor beso de buenas noches que me han dado nunca.

La reacción de Rosalie no fue la esperada pues su expresión se tornó seria.

–¿A cuántas mujeres les has dicho eso? –le reprochó apartando la mirada, pero Emmett le agarró el rostro con ambas manos e hizo que lo mirara.

–A las mismas de las que me he enamorado.

A Rosalie le dio un vuelco el corazón pero, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, Emmett ya caminaba hacia la puerta para marcharse. Pero antes de llegar se detuvo, volviendo a sentir, por segunda vez en esa noche, cómo Rosalie tomaba su mano.

Emmett se giró y la miró con curiosidad.

–Entonces… –comenzó a decir ella con la mirada huidiza y las mejillas sonrosadas, –tal vez mañana podría darte otro beso de buenas noches.

Emmett la atrajo hacia él y atrapó sus labios en un beso breve pero apasionado y que a Rosalie le pilló completamente desprevenida.

–Lo esperaré con impaciencia –murmuró él sobre su boca mientras la traspasaba con la mirada. Luego se separó de ella y, tras tomar la maleta, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Rosalie se puso el primer pijama que encontró y, para cuando se acostó, aún tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Deseó que los días tuvieran solo doce horas…

* * *

**Hola chicas! Siiii ya sé que me he explayado mucho con esta pareja pero ¡es que son tan monos! ¡y les hacía tanta falta algún momento bonito! Pero en el próximo capítulo habrá más movimiento. ¿Qué pasará con Bella y Jacob? ¿Al final tendrán esa cita o Edward lo impedirá? ¡Y aún no sabemos nada de lo que le pasa a Alice! ¿Se sabrá algo más en el próximo capítulo? Seguid leyendo y comentando pliiiis! Besos!**


	17. Capítulo 16

CAPÍTULO 16

Jasper apenas había abierto los ojos cuando llegó el aroma a café; Alice ya estaba haciendo el desayuno. Saltó de la cama y se apresuró en vestirse con tal de bajar lo antes posible a la cocina para ayudarla, aunque ese no era el motivo de su premura, sino encontrarla a solas. A pesar de la conversación que habían mantenido furtivamente en el baño, él seguía sintiéndose incómodo mostrándole su afecto, besándola frente a los demás, y ya no por querer mantener un secreto que no lo era sino porque le parecía completamente inapropiado dado que su situación seguía impidiéndole definir su relación con Alice. Tal vez tenía la mentalidad propia del siglo pasado o era la educación sureña que su abuela se había esforzado en inculcarle pero no era de caballeros iniciar abiertamente una relación con una mujer cuando aún se estaba casado con otra. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía robarle un beso matutino en la soledad de aquella cocina, cuando nadie les observaba.

Cuando llegó al salón, afortunadamente ninguno de sus compañeros había bajado aún y Alice seguía cocinando, de espaldas a él, por lo que se acercó con sigilo. La oyó canturrear y él sonrió. A pesar del húmedo clima de aquella región, Alice podía alegrarle cada día con una sonrisa o con el simple sonido de su voz. Aprovechó que ella soltaba la mermelada y se limpiaba las manos en un paño para asaltarla y besar su cuello. Sabía que la pillaba totalmente desprevenida por lo que se preparó para alcanzar su boca con rapidez y ahogar su queja mientras sus brazos contenían su sobresalto al sostenerla con fuerza. Alice no tardó en perdonarle su asalto y sintió cómo su cuerpo laxo se hundía contra el suyo mientras sus finos dedos se enredaban con su pelo y su lengua con la suya. Jasper la empujó hacia el banco de la cocina, atrapándola, y suspiró al sentir la rapidez con la que se despertaba su deseo. Alice era dulce y tierna pero eso no impedía que ardiera de pasión por ella. Se separaron cuando ya les faltaba el aire pero fue al comprobar las mejillas arreboladas de Alice que, tal vez, se había excedido.

–Perdóname, Alice. Pensarás que soy un grosero –lamentó él. –Te juro que mi única pretensión era darte un inocente beso de buenos días pero mis deseos van más allá de mis intenciones –añadió bajando la vista y separándose un par de pasos de ella.

–No… –vaciló ella. –No creo que seas grosero.

Ahora fue ella quien bajó la vista mientras comenzaba a mordisquearse una uña. Parecía confundida, casi avergonzada, despertando la curiosidad de Jasper.

–Me gustan tus besos –reconoció ella aún más sonrojada y Jasper rio.

–Ahora, además de grosero, descubro que soy vanidoso.

Alice lo miró también curiosa.

–¿Qué puedo decir? –Jasper se encogió de hombros con risueña resignación. –Basta que la mujer que amo me diga que le gustan mis besos para que mi ego no quepa en toda la habitación.

Jasper no esperaba que Alice se echara a sus brazos proclamando su amor por él, como tampoco esa fugaz sombra que vio en sus ojos. Alice sin embargo había sonreído, tratando de que pasara desapercibida para Jasper pero la repentina seriedad de su expresión puso de manifiesto que había fracasado, por lo que decidió girarse para evitar su mirada indagadora.

–¿Qué te pasa, Alice? –le oyó preguntarle. Eso no podía evitarlo.

–Nada –respondió ella de modo absurdo.

–Evidentemente eso no es cierto –concluyó él girándola hacia él mientras Alice suspiraba pesadamente. –Ya sé que te dije que sería diferente –tanteó. –Mereces mucho más que una relación que roza la clandestinidad pero…

–Tómate el tiempo que necesites –le concedió ella, pero Jasper vio mucho más allá de sus palabras.

–Tal vez sea yo quien deba decirte eso –le sugirió y aunque Alice imaginaba decepción en sus ojos, solo halló comprensión. –Para mí, es el hecho de no estar legalmente divorciado de María, pero, ¿qué es lo que te refrena a ti? No será que dudas sobre mi decisión de divorciarme –insinuó con cierto temor.

–No –negó con rapidez.

–Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no me cuentas? –insistió él. –Iba muy en serio cuando te dije que quería compartirlo todo contigo –le recordó a modo de acicate al verla vacilar.

–Lo sé –tuvo que admitir ella.

–Pues este momento es tan bueno como otro cualquiera.

–Alice, ¡no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos! –recitó en ese instante Emmett desde la escalera.

–Di más bien a su café –replicó Rosalie tras él.

–No seas tan quisquillosa –la miró con picardía. –Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

A Jasper aquella situación debería haberle divertido, pero no en ese preciso momento. Le lanzó a Alice una mirada con total significado y ella asintió.

–Que sea pronto –dijo Jasper a modo de súplica antes de coger las tostadas y caminar hacia el salón.

Alice, sin embargo, se giró hacia el fregadero cerrando los ojos. Sabía que no debía dilatar aquella conversación por más tiempo, solo deseaba tener la suficiente confianza para afrontarla.

A mitad mañana, con la escusa de ir al supermercado, las chicas salieron. En realidad, Rosalie se vio arrastrada por sus amigas y temía que el motivo real fuera un interrogatorio en toda regla ya que, tras pasar brevemente por el supermercado, pararon en una cafetería.

–Ten por seguro que estamos muy interesadas en saber qué ha sucedido entre tú y Emmett en Knoxville –le confirmó Alice con sonrisa pícara, –pero me temo que tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde.

Aunque Rosalie se sintió aliviada al no tener que enfrentarse a preguntas que no sabía cómo responder, la preocupación no tardó en hacer aparición.

–Si querías llamar mi atención, te diré que soy toda oídos –apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella, pero fue Bella quien le contó lo que habían planeado hacer.

–Creo que, el hecho de que tu padre sea sheriff, fue una mala influencia en tu infancia –ironizó Rosalie. –Estoy tentada con conseguir su teléfono y llamarle para que te instruya en cómo se debe tratar con un delincuente.

–Jacob no es ningún delincuente.

Tanto Rosalie como Alice la miraron con desaprobación.

–Está bien –admitió. –Me refiero a que es Laurent quien está detrás de todo esto.

–Pero es que lo que pretendes hacer no va a servir para demostrarlo –apuntó Rosalie.

–Sé que Laurent no nos lo pondría tan fácil –la secundó, –pero, tal vez sirva para conocer parte de su juego.

–Yo tampoco lo veo claro –le informó Alice.

–Vamos a ver –Bella resopló con impaciencia. –Precisamente por mi padre sé que, de momento, no tenemos nada tangible con lo que ir a la policía para que, por lo menos, se pusieran a investigar. ¿O tengo que recordaros lo que pasó con las dichosas huellas de neumáticos? –miró a Rosalie, quien refunfuñó. –Puede que esto nos dé pistas sobre qué métodos está utilizando o incluso la posibilidad de ir un paso por delante de él.

–No sé –Alice sacudió la cabeza.

–Debo reconocer que tengo curiosidad por saber cómo convencieron a la cementera para cancelar la cita con nosotros –dijo Rosalie.

–Pues, tal vez lo sepamos esta misma tarde –decidió Bella con confianza.

–Yo creo que deberíamos decírselo a los chicos –propuso Alice, al pensar en lo que pensaría Jasper.

–No –exclamó Bella rotundamente. –Yo tengo la culpa de haber metido a Jacob en nuestra casa, así que yo debo solucionarlo.

–Eso no es verdad –dijeron sus amigas casi a la vez.

–¿Cómo ibas a pensar que acercarse a ti era parte de un plan retorcido para tener acceso directo al proyecto? –la defendió Alice.

–Más absurdo era pensar que, no un tío bueno, sino dos se iban a fijar en mí en la misma semana –se encogió de hombros.

–¿Tíos buenos? Creo que necesitas que te revisen la vista –bromeó Rosalie, tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión.

–Edward tiene un pase –la siguió Alice y, aunque Bella rio, sus amigas podían percibir su aflicción. –Jacob es un imbécil pero Edward sí siente algo por ti –continuó Alice.

–Eso ya me lo has dicho, pero yo sigo sintiéndome como una estúpida, así que necesito hacer esto –insistió. –Y, en cuanto se lo contásemos, nos lo impedirán.

–Eso es lo más sensato que has dicho desde que estamos aquí –ironizó Rosalie. –Nos estamos metiendo en la boca del lobo.

–Pues yo no veo el peligro por ningún lado –replicó Bella. –Alice solo tendría que contestar una llamada de teléfono, si es que llaman.

–Eso es porque crees que Jacob no es culpable –supuso su amiga, pero Bella negó con la cabeza.

–Cada vez estoy más segura, pero quiero saber hasta dónde llega su implicación –les aclaró. –Por más que lo pienso, creo que Jacob es un simple peón pero no son más que especulaciones. Pero el plan es muy sencillo por lo que no perdemos nada por intentarlo.

–Repítemelo, por favor –le pidió Rosalie, pero una llamada en el móvil de Bella las interrumpió.

La joven se apresuró a contestar, mientras sus amigas le hacían gestos para que conectara el altavoz, aunque ella se negó.

–Diga.

–Hola, preciosidad –escuchó la voz de Jacob al otro lado de la línea.

–Hola, Jacob –respondió, conteniendo la risa al ver las exageradas muecas de repugnancia que escenificaban sus dos amigas.

–Te llamaba por saber si Edward ya ha levantado el toque de queda.

Tanto Alice como Rosalie se habían acercado al teléfono de Bella a escuchar y comenzaron a hacer aspavientos al escucharlo.

–Edward no es ningún tirano –lo defendió aunque con tono desenfadado. –Como se suele decir, antes la obligación que la devoción.

–¿Devoción? Eso suena interesante.

Rosalie hizo como que se metía un dedo en la boca para vomitar así que Bella acabó por levantarse y alejarse de ellas.

–A Edward no le va a gustar nada que Bella vuelva a salir con Jacob –comentó Alice una vez que se quedaron solas.

–Ni que tuviera que pedirle permiso –apuntó Rosalie con cierto malestar.

–Por la cara que ponías esta mañana al contarnos Emmett lo de esa tal Heather, a ti no te hizo ni pizca de gracia que tuviera que ir a cenar con ella –la provocó.

–¿Y? –tuvo que admitir. –Es problema mío si no me gustó; Emmett es libre para hacer lo que quiera, igual que Bella.

–No creo que pienses eso realmente –sonrió Alice con aire burlón. –Sientes algo por Emmett, al igual que él por ti –le hizo una seña para que se ahorrase el esfuerzo de negar lo evidente. –Y, aunque no hayáis dado el paso para iniciar una relación, si Emmett se fuese con otra mujer, para ti sería igualmente una traición.

–No te creo –declaró Jasper entre risas. –Tenías a la tal Heather a tiro y la dejaste escapar… ¿Los extraterrestres te han abducido de camino a Knoxville?

–Es cierto que ya no soy el que era –le guiñó el ojo mientras dejaba el vaso de refresco en la mesa del comedor a la que estaba sentado con sus otros dos compañeros, –pero los alienígenas no han tenido nada que ver.

–El espécimen responsable es bien humano –apuntó Edward con picardía.

–Di eso delante de Rosalie y es capaz de arrancarte la nariz de un mordisco –le advirtió Emmett con un tono de amenaza bastante inverosímil y que les hizo reír a todos.

–Pero entonces, ¿ya hay algo entre vosotros? –quiso saber Jasper.

–¿Hay algo entre tú y Alice? –contraatacó Emmett a su vez.

–Algo así, es complicado –resopló contrariado.

–En ese caso, estamos a la par.

–Adiós a nuestra última esperanza –remató Edward con fingido aire derrotista.

–¿Acaso habíais hecho una porra o algo así? –Emmett los miró sorprendido, cruzándose de brazos.

–No, no –Jasper alzó las manos pidiendo paz, –pero pensábamos que un par de días a solas daría pie a que entre vosotros pasara algo –dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

–Piano, piano si arriva lontano –recitó él.

–¿Y eso que narices significa? –se rio Jasper.

–Despacio se llega lejos –respondió Edward en su lugar. –Es lo que tiene que mis padres sean un par de concertistas que han viajado por toda Europa –bromeó mirándolo de arriba abajo como si fuera un ignorante.

–Pues yo me crié en un rancho –alzó Jasper la barbilla en un falso desafío. –A ver quién aguanta más tiempo subido encima de un toro bravo.

–No sé cuál de las dos cosas me parece más sexy, si el pianista que recita en italiano o el vaquero con su sombrero Stetson y sus botas de cowboy –los miró Emmett con ojitos acaramelados.

–Espero que nada o nos hundirás en la miseria –le advirtió Edward.

–Tranquilo, les dejo vía libre a vuestras damiselas.

–Son ellas mismas las que nos obstaculizan el camino –sentenció su compañero.

–¡Venga ya! –exclamó Jasper. –Ya habíamos hablado de esto –le recordó.

–¿Tú también piensas que tengo lo que me merezco? –Edward miró a Emmett con gesto lastimero.

–Tío, tienes que reconocer que ahí estuviste poco acertado –lamentó su amigo. –Aunque no es nada que una buena conversación no pueda solucionar –quiso animarlo, –pero no te dejes nada por decirle, ya que te la juegas, apuéstalo todo a esa carta.

Edward asintió, sopesando el consejo que le daba su amigo, cuando se escuchó un ruido de llaves mientras se abría la puerta.

–¡Aleluya! –exclamó Emmett, alzando los brazos. –Espero que hayáis traído algo delicioso para compensar la espera –agregó mientras se lanzaba hacia las bolsas de la compra.

–¿Dónde está Bella? –preguntó entonces Edward.

–Ha ido a la reserva a ver a la señora Brotherton –respondió Rosalie con toda la normalidad que pudo.

–Quería enseñarle algunas fotografías muy antiguas –añadió Alice, queriendo hacerlo más creíble, –y aprovechar para invitarla a comer uno de sus guisos.

–Ya –farfulló Edward, tensando la mandíbula. –¿Acaso me creéis estúpido?

Tanto Alice como Rosalie lo miraron con asombro al no esperar ese comentario.

–Está con Jacob, ¿verdad? –preguntó a bocajarro. –No hace falta que me respondáis, me basta con ir a la reserva a buscar a la tal señora Brotherton –sentenció caminando ya hacia la puerta.

Rosalie le lanzó a Alice una de esas miradas de "ya te lo dije" y luego se giró hacia Edward.

–No hace falta que vayas –le dijo, confirmando así sus sospechas.

–A pesar de que la previne sobre él… –masculló, volviendo sobre sus pasos y encaminándose hacia las escaleras. –Al menos ha tenido la decencia de esperar a adelantar el trabajo para volver a salir con él, tal y como le pedí –ironizó lleno de amargura.

–Edward –quiso Emmett llamar su atención.

–En realidad, nunca se me han dado bien las cartas.

–¡No es lo que tú crees! –exclamó Rosalie al verlo desaparecer en el piso de arriba.

–Yo no creo una mierda –fue lo último que escucharon antes de que entrara en su habitación y cerrara de un portazo.

.

.

.

Bella aguantó estoicamente el paseo por la playa. Debía reconocer que el paisaje era precioso pero no pudo disfrutarlo al haber estado concentrada en Jacob. Tal vez era pura y simple sugestión pero, ahora, todas sus palabras, todos sus gestos le parecían forzados, casi estudiados, y no era difícil entrever sus intenciones tras aquel despliegue de encanto y amabilidad. Aunque no tardó en sacar a relucir el proyecto. Como habitante de la reserva le preocupaba especialmente, por supuesto, y Bella trató de ser bastante cuidadosa en lo que le contaba, aunque él quisiera regalarle el oído con sus halagos.

–Aún me pregunto cómo vais a conseguir que un proyecto de tal envergadura no tenga un impacto negativa en el territorio –la tanteó él.

–Pues, ciertamente está resultando difícil –apuntó Bella mientras Jacob le señalaba con la mano un pequeño restaurante cerca de la orilla. –Emmett había aportado un material innovador que nos iba a facilitar las cosas pero no va a ser posible elaborarlo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó con falsa inocencia.

–Pues no lo sé –se encogió ella de hombros, dejándose guiar por él hacia el interior del restaurante. –Se necesita una tecnología muy concreta para ello y aquí no está a nuestro alcance.

–Ya –asintió él pensativo mientras Bella lo observaba sin perder detalle. –¿Y aún así esperáis conseguirlo?

–Somos unos profesionales –apuntó ella con simulado malestar, concentrándose en el menú. –Por supuesto que lo vamos a conseguir. Va a ser un proyecto excepcional. Lo del hormigón traslúcido no ha sido más que un contratiempo.

–¿Hormigón qué? –frunció él el ceño. Desde luego, Bella tenía que reconocer que servía para actor.

–No tengo ni la menor idea. Eso es cosa de Emmett –se defendió ella. –Lo que me recuerda… –sacó entonces su teléfono móvil. –¿Te importa si hago una llamada?

–Adelante –le pidió Jacob mientras se le dilataban las pupilas.

Bella marcó un número y esperó aunque, finalmente, no se lo cogió nadie.

–Joder –masculló en voz baja soltando el teléfono en la mesa. –Llevo toda la mañana tratando de contactar con ellos y no hay forma.

–¿Con quién? –preguntó él como si nada.

–Con la empresa de geotecnia –le contó.

Jacob la miró ceñudo pidiéndole con la mirada una aclaración.

–Edward me explicó que se necesita un estudio para ver la calidad del suelo y proyectar la cimentación del edificio en base a los datos que arroje –le contó, adulada porque le interesase su trabajo.

–Y esa empresa…

–Es la mejor de la zona –añadió ella con estudiada precisión, –y debo confirmar una entrevista con ellos para hablarles de nuestro proyecto pero no me contestan –suspiró. –Luego lo intentaré. ¿Sabes qué? –dijo con un tono más animado. –Tú eres el experto así que pide por mí mientras voy al baño, ¿quieres? –le sugirió.

Jacob asintió sonriente mientras le hacía una seña al camarero. Bella por su parte se encaminó hacia el baño aunque no hizo uso de él sino que se quedó agazapada tras la puerta, observando desde ahí a Jacob. No tardó ni cinco segundos en coger el teléfono, que Bella había olvidado muy convenientemente en la mesa, para acceder a las últimas llamadas y revisar el número de teléfono al que ella había llamado para teclearlo en su propio teléfono y, al parecer, mandárselo a alguien por sms.

Bella había colocado el cebo y Jacob había picado. Solo faltaba que Alice siguiese con la siguiente parte del plan y que era, en realidad, la más difícil.

El teléfono móvil desechable que habían comprado en una de las tiendas del pueblo no tardó en sonar. Alice había subido hasta su cuarto pues no quería sufrir interrupciones que pudieran echarlo todo a perder o una posible intervención de los chicos. Respiró un par de veces antes de contestar y conectó la grabadora de voz de su propio teléfono móvil para registrar la conversación, por lo que tuvo la precaución de conectar el altavoz. Respiró un par de veces, recordando el nombre de la empresa que se habían inventado y contestó.

–Geotecnia Washington –respondió con voz monótona y nasal.

–Buenos días –habló una voz masculina, profunda y que denotaba una gran seguridad. –Quisiera hablar con el responsable del departamento de contrataciones.

–Yo soy la responsable –contestó Alice metiéndose de lleno en el papel. –¿Y usted es?

–Soy Roger Steacy, de la comisión encargada de una investigación sobre delitos en la construcción, señorita…

–Spencer, Laura Spencer –respondió con preocupación. –¿Y a qué debo su llamada? ¿Hay algún problema, señor Steacy?

–Tranquila, su empresa no está en el punto de mira de nuestra investigación, por lo pronto –agregó como latente advertencia, –sino una en concreto con la que tienen tratos. Las Empresas Cullen.

–¿Las Empresas Cullen? –se hizo la sorprendida.

–Están en negociaciones con referencia a un proyecto en la reserva La Push, ¿cierto? –tanteó su interlocutor. –Pues, por el bienestar de su empresa, cancelaría todo trato con ello. Tenemos claras sospechas acerca de irregularidades a la hora de obtener los correspondientes permisos de obras, además de tener indicios sobre un posible fraude fiscal.

–¿Es eso posible? Sé que los hermanos Vulturi son muy poderosos pero de ahí, a lo que usted está sugiriendo…

–Soborno –sentenció el tal Roger sin vacilación. –Aún no podemos asegurar que la familia Vulturi esté implicada –dijo tajante, –aunque tenga por seguro que, en cuando podamos confirmar nuestras sospechas, los propios Vulturi serán los que prescindan de los servicios que las Empresas Cullen puedan prestarles, arrastrando con su ola de desprestigio a todos aquellos que tengan negocios con ellos.

–Acaba de dejarme helada –dijo Alice, pues era la pura verdad. –Aunque, discúlpeme la franqueza. ¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme de usted? Porque tampoco entiendo en que le beneficia advirtiendo a mi empresa.

–La entiendo –le respondió con total comprensión. –Así que permítame que le dé un dato. La sede principal de las Empresas Cullen se encuentra en Washington D.C. Hace años, se vieron involucrados en un soborno a un alto cargo del departamento de urbanismo del ayuntamiento. Tal vez la señora Cullen sea una mujer de costumbres –hizo una pausa significativa. –Y me importa muy poco el futuro de su empresa pero pretendo estrechar el cerco a su alrededor, ponerles las cosas difíciles y esperar que cometan un error.

–Ya veo…

–Sé que el proyecto que tienen entre manos es de renombre pero, no sé si valdrá la pena sufrir las consecuencias cuando todo esto salga a la luz –añadió. –Puede hacer caso omiso acerca de lo que le estoy diciendo y seguir trabajando con ellos pero, en cuanto se demuestren sus actividades ilícitas, ustedes pasarían a ser cómplices pues, yo mismo le estoy advirtiendo de la situación.

–Pero nosotros ni siquiera hemos empezado a trabajar con ellos –se defendió, –como tampoco sabemos nada de permisos ni tratos con nadie. De hecho, ahora mismo vamos a cancelar la cita que habíamos concertado con ellos.

–Eso es lo esperaba oír –el tal Roger no podía negar lo satisfecho que se sentía. –Pero espero que comprenda que no puede contarles el motivo real por el que rompen las negociaciones. No creo que les convenga perjudicar nuestra investigación poniéndoles sobre aviso.

–Puede estar tranquilo –accedió Alice. –Nuestro volumen de trabajo nos impide hacernos cargo de un proyecto de semejante envergadura.

–Siendo así –siseó Roger con confianza, –solo me resta darle las gracias y desearle que pase un buen día.

–Igualmente y muchas gracias por su llamada.

Cuando la llamada se cortó, Alice sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Paró la grabación y la puso en marcha para comprobar que se hubiera registrado correctamente; se escuchaba alto y claro. Así que bajó las escaleras y fue hasta el taller que compartía con Jasper.

–¿Dónde te habías metido? –le preguntó él curioso.

–¿Puedes acompañarme un momento? –demandó con seriedad. Aquel rictus de gravedad le impidió a Jasper réplica alguna.

La siguió hasta el taller de Emmett y Rosalie, donde ambos continuaban con las pruebas del hormigón translúcido que seguían siendo más que satisfactorias. Estaban haciendo una prueba de carga sobre una probeta cuando Jasper y Alice entraron en el taller.

–Observad esto –les pidió Emmett señalando el indicador que detallaba la cantidad de carga que podía resistir aquel cilindro de hormigón. La cifra continuaba subiendo, lentamente, hasta que la pieza se quebró en un estruendo, deteniendo así el proceso.

–¿El hormigón que nos provea el señor Thompson alcanzará esta resistencia? –preguntó Jasper maravillado.

–Y Emmett está seguro de poder agregar otro tipo de fibras que la aumenten en un porcentaje nada despreciable –respondió Rosalie sin poder disimular el orgullo que sentía por él. Pero entonces, Alice le hizo un gesto que hizo que se tensase y, ciertamente creyó que Emmett podía leer en ella como en un libro abierto porque, al instante, comprendió que sucedía algo.

–¿Qué os traéis entre manos? –la miró con expresión inquisitiva.

–Creo que será mejor que vayamos al salón –propuso Alice. –Estaremos más cómodos.

Sus compañeros la siguieron y se sentaron a la mesa, tras lo que colocó su móvil en el centro. Activó la reproducción del archivo que había grabado y se fue a la cocina a preparar café; la tarde iba a ser larga. Además, necesitaba mantener las manos ocupadas y los ojos alejados de Jasper, quien había comenzado a increparla con la mirada al reconocer su voz.

Sin embargo, Jasper guardó silencio, todos en realidad, fija su atención en aquella grabación.

–¿Roger? Y un cuerno –exclamó Rosalie en cuanto acabó la reproducción. –Es el tipo rubio de la coleta –miró directamente a Emmett.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó él con cautela.

–Es difícil que pueda olvidarlo –le lanzó una mirada esclarecedora.

Emmett asintió, frunciendo en gesto y, de pronto, su empatía se tornó en contrariedad.

–¿Alguien me puede explicar quién demonios es esa tal Laura, qué hacía hablando con ese tipo que, indudablemente no es de ninguna comisión y, por último y no menos importante, cómo ha llegado esto al móvil de Alice?

–Esa era Alice –respondió Jasper enfadado. –Por eso has desaparecido durante todo este rato –la miró con dureza.

–¿Cómo? –exclamó Emmett a ver que ella no lo negaba. –¿De qué coño va todo esto? –le preguntó ahora a Rosalie al darse cuenta de que ella estaba al tanto de todo.

–Fue todo idea de Bella –comenzó Alice a explicarles con expresión de culpabilidad, sentándose por fin cerca de Jasper. –Se le ocurrió cuando Edward le contó lo de Jacob. Al parecer le sugirió que le diera información sobre la empresa de geotecnia que fuéramos a contratar y comprobaría que también se negarían a trabajar con nosotros, igual que ocurrió con la cementera.

–Lo que le faltaba al pobre –farfulló Emmett. –Encima tendrá la culpa de que seáis unas imprudentes.

–No ha habido peligro alguno –se quejó Rosalie. –Bella ha accedido a volver a salir con Jacob para ponerle el cebo. En vez de coger una empresa de geotecnia real, se las ha apañado para que accediese al número de un móvil desechable del que podemos deshacernos ahora mismo, desligándolo totalmente de nosotros –señaló. –La idea era ver qué hacía con ese número y creo que ha quedado claro. Se lo ha pasado al tipo rubio y ya sabemos qué método utilizó para disuadir a la cementera.

–¿Y tú estabas de acuerdo con ello? –le reprochó Jasper a Alice.

–No puedes negar que ha dado sus frutos –se defendió ella.

–Habría cogido yo el teléfono pero teníamos la sospecha de que era él quien haría la llamada y podría reconocer mi voz –miró a Emmett de reojo.

–Si estás tratando de arreglarlo vas por mal camino –masculló Emmett.

–¿Queréis hacer el favor de dejar de comportaros como un par de energúmenos machistas y daros cuenta de la información que hemos conseguido? –les reprendió ella.

–¿Y tú no te das cuenta de que ese tipo podría ponerse a investigar sobre esa empresa y darse cuenta de que no existe? –inquirió Emmett con los tendones del cuello tensos de la impotencia. –Se darán cuenta de que Bella ha engañado a Jacob y de que estamos al tanto de todo.

–Mejor –respondió Alice en un acceso de valentía. –Es cierto que no tenemos pruebas suficientes para denunciar al tal Laurent, esta grabación no tiene valor ninguno, pero que sepan que no nos vamos a dejar amedrentar por un constructor mafioso con ansias de venganza. Ya sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos y, si juegan duro, aquí estaremos esperándolos.

De pronto, Jasper la tomó por la nuca y le dio un sentido beso en los labios.

–¿Y eso es suficiente para convencerte? –se sorprendió Emmett mostrando de paso su malestar. –Pues a mí siguen su gustarme vuestras maquinaciones así que no pienso besarte –se giró hacia Rosalie quien lo miró sorprendida. –Bueno, si me miras así…

Entonces, imitando a su amigo, acercó a Rosalie hacia él para darle un apretado y sonoro beso.

Jasper y Alice trataron de no reírse viendo divertidos a una sonrojada Rosalie.

–Pues yo sigo cabreado –les apuntó Emmett con el dedo, –así que más vale que me expliquéis lo que yo no estoy viendo.

–Tienes razón en lo que has dicho antes –comenzó a decirle Jasper, –pero una simple charla con Jacob en una de nuestras visitas a la reserva en la que le dejemos caer la mala suerte que hemos tenido con la empresa de geotecnia, hará que llegue a oídos de su superior al mando, lo que le satisfará lo suficiente como para que deje el asunto por zanjado.

Emmett frunció los labios y miró a Rosalie, pensativo.

–Debes reconocer que es una buena opción –repuso ella, ya recuperada de su inesperado beso.

–Y, por otro lado –continuó Jasper, –opino que sí nos ha mostrado alguna de sus bazas.

–No te sigo –admitió Emmett.

–Está recurriendo a la calumnia para disuadir a las empresas cercanas a trabajar con nosotros pero ¿y si va mucho más allá? –exclamó con cierta agitación.

–Quieres decir…

–Ese tal Laurent es poderoso –le recordó. –Tal vez, pueda hacer que esa calumnia parezca verdad.

Emmett miró el teléfono pensativo durante unos segundos.

–Tal vez fuera cierto lo de esos tejemanejes en la central de Washington D.C. –supuso, –pero que haya sido él mismo quien estuviera detrás de todo eso.

–Ahora podría hacer lo mismo y culpar a Esme –asintió Jasper con alivio al ver que pensaban igual.

–Entonces, habría que avisar a Esme –exclamó Alice, aunque al instante negó con la cabeza. –No sé en qué estaría pensando.

Sin embargo, Jasper le tomó la mano. Ella no lo diría pero sabía que le había puesto demasiado nerviosa el haberse enfrentado a aquel tipo.

–Pero sí debemos hablar con Carlisle –agregó Rosalie. –Él mejor que nadie sabrá el funcionamiento de la empresa o, al menos, nos dará acceso a la información.

–¿Para qué? –Emmett frunció el ceño.

–Por si no lo sabes, hay una cosa llamada auditoría –le dijo con todo de burla. –Es preferible poner orden de forma exhaustiva las cuentas de la empresa antes de que lo haga un auditor que lleve el nombre de la empresa a la ruina por no haber declarado debidamente el material de oficina.

–¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres demasiado inteligente? –Emmett se rascó la barbilla mirándola con interés.

–De haberlo hecho, habrías alegado enajenación mental –se mofó ella.

–¡Que traigan la camisa de fuerza! –exclamó de pronto echándose todos a reír.

–Viéndoos de tan buen humor me atrevería a decir que todo ha ido bien –vieron de pronto a Bella frente a ellos, pero Alice fue la que pasó a contarle con gran entusiasmo todo lo sucedido.

–Tu sacrificio ha valido la pena –Emmett le guiñó el ojo.

–Pues no te rías que no ha sido fácil sabiendo lo que opinaría Edward de haberse enterado –comentó con desenfado mientras se servía un café. Fue entonces cuando se percató de lo significativo de la ausencia de Edward.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó con cautela. Sus amigos guardaron silencio y ella comprendió. –Se ha enterado –no supuso, afirmó.

–Hemos tratado de ser convincentes –lamentó Alice, –pero…

Bella la cortó con un movimiento de mano y corrió hacia las escaleras.

–Ese cabezota tendrá que oírme y entender por qué lo he hecho.

–Pues me temo que eso va a tener que esperar –la detuvo Emmett. –En estos instantes, está en un avión camino de Chicago.

* * *

**Hola! Menuda sorpresa haber actualizado tan pronto eh! Lo que pasa es que me voy al campo unos días y no quería dejaros sin capítulo esta semana así que me he empleado a fondo. A ver, ¿quién opina que Bella es idiota? ¿o que el idiota es Edward? ¿o ambos? Jeje Un besazo enorme y nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	18. Capítulo 17

CAPÍTULO 17

Fieles a la promesa que le hicieron a Carlisle, decidieron llamarlo para comentarle lo sucedido pero incluso él comprendió que el asunto era demasiado serio como para ocultárselo a Esme. La idea de Rosalie de poner en orden cuanto antes las cuentas de la empresa llevaba un proceso que impedía dejarla al margen así que decidieron acudir a Empresas Cullen a hablar con ella. Sin embargo, también estuvieron de acuerdo en obviar la última jugada de Laurent, de hecho, únicamente le harían esa visita Emmett, Rosalie y Bella. Por una parte, al no ir todos tratarían de encubrir en cierta forma la repentina huída de Edward a Chicago antes de la llegada del fin de semana, tal y como habían concretado. Sabían que Esme se había mostrado muy comprensiva en cuanto al accidente de sus padres se refería pero era mejor no tentar a la suerte. De cara a la galería, estaba en casa con Jasper y Alice. Y por otra parte, deseaban quitarle hierro al asunto, aunque en realidad era lo suficientemente grave, pero saltarían las alarmas si acudía todo el grupo y no era lo que buscaban.

Aunque no habían avisado con la debida antelación, Angela les pidió amablemente que aguardaran en la antesala para comprobar si Esme los podía recibir.

–¿Tienes claro lo que le vas a decir? –le dijo Rosalie a Bella por lo bajo.

–Eso espero –se frotó las manos con nerviosismo.

–Tú déjalo caer y nosotros te apoyamos –le propuso Emmett. –Esme es inteligente y, si eres demasiado insistente, no tardaría en sumar dos más dos y podría sospechar que hay algo más.

Bella inspiró hondamente.

–No te preocupes –la animó Rosalie. –Si has podido engañar a Jacob, esto será coser y cantar.

–Aunque deberías ahorrarte la mirada coqueta y el batir de pestañas –le aconsejó Emmett con tanta seriedad que no tardaron en ponerse a reír los tres y Bella agradeció que le ayudase a aflojar la tensión.

–Chicos, Esme os atenderá ahora –les informó Angela en ese momento.

Cuando entraban a la oficina de Esme, Benjamin lo hizo también portando una silla pues solo había dos libres.

–Con permiso, Esme –se excusó el muchacho. –Angela me ha pedido que os traiga otra silla.

–Muchas gracias –le agradeció Emmett quien le acercaba el asiento a Rosalie.

–Por cierto –añadió Benjamin antes de retirarse. –Los delineantes me comentaron hace un rato que tal vez hoy mismo les mandarían los planos a Jasper y Alice.

–Eso es estupendo. De hecho, –quiso aprovechar la ocasión, –se han quedado en casa preparando algunos croquis y bocetos para que sigan trabajando.

Benjamin asintió conforme con aquella información y se retiró.

–¿Y Edward? –preguntó entonces Esme. –Imagino que adelantando el trabajo para viajar a Chicago –dijo en tono cordial.

Los tres asintieron mientras Bella sentía la humedad del sudor en las palmas de las manos al pensar que lo sucedido había sido culpa suya.

–Pues decidles que me apena no verlos en esta ocasión pero me alegra ver su empeño.

–Más te alegrará ver esto –desvió Emmett la conversación por el bien común. Sacó un dosier de su maletín y se lo entregó.

Esme lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

–Aunque ya me lo habías dicho, reconozco que me tranquiliza ver el documento firmado. Entiendo que no hubo contratiempos.

–Ninguno –respondió Emmett, lanzándole una mirada con disimulo a Rosalie. –La empresa de Sam ha prosperado desde que dejé de trabajar allí y, si antes era una empresa perfectamente solvente para afrontar este proyecto, ahora lo es mucho más.

Esme se inclinó hacia atrás mientras cruzaba las manos encima de su abultado abdomen.

–Permitidme que os diga que estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros –les sonrió, –de todos –señaló también a Bella y haciendo expresa referencia al resto de sus compañeros. –No me equivocaba cuando os confié el desarrollo de este proyecto.

Entonces, Rosalie miró a Bella quien ya sabía que era el mejor momento para sacar el verdadero motivo de su visita a colación.

–Nosotros agradecemos tu confianza y es por eso mismo que queríamos comentarte algo que nos ronda la cabeza –recitó con cierto desenfado.

–¿Hay algún otro problema con el proyecto? –se alarmó ella, comprendiendo los tres jóvenes que deberían tratar el tema con mucho tacto.

–En absoluto –se apresuró Emmett a decir. –Es únicamente que nos gustaría estar prevenidos.

Esme volvió a recostarse en su butacón y los miró con perspicacia.

–¿A qué os referís?

–Por la profesión de mi padre, muchas veces ha tenido que investigar delitos relacionados con el espionaje industrial –dijo ahora Bella. –Y, en una ocasión, sus indagaciones le llevaron hasta una falsa auditoría.

Esme se rascó la barbilla en gesto pensativo.

–¿Creéis que el poder de Laurent tendría tal alcance?

–No lo sabemos –respondió ahora Rosalie, –y de ahí lo de estar precavidos.

–No tenemos intención de inmiscuirnos en la forma en que diriges tu empresa pero, tal vez, una auditoría interna nos evitaría algún susto –apuntó Emmett con tono desenfadado, lo suficiente para que Esme no se percatase de la importancia de que aceptase.

–En esta empresa la contabilidad se lleva al día –negó Esme con reticencia. –No creo que Laurent encontrase margen alguno para meter la nariz. Además –añadió al ver que Emmett quería insistir, –tengo a todo el personal haciendo horas extras para poder atender todos los proyectos que tenemos entre manos y el departamento de contabilidad no puede romper su rutina para revisar todos los estados de cuentas de los periodos anteriores.

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a mirarse entre sí; Esme tenía razón. Una auditoría era algo muy laborioso y sacrificar los recursos de la empresa por una corazonada no era plausible. Necesitaban una idea.

–¿Y si consiguiéramos que fuese, además, beneficioso para nuestro proyecto? –exclamó Bella de pronto.

Tanto Esme como Emmett y Rosalie la miraron con gran interés.

–Estaba pensando –comenzó a hablar mientras se sentía observada, –que la desconfianza por parte de muchos habitantes de la reserva se debe al desconocimiento.

–¿Desconocimiento?

–Desconocen que la integridad y la honradez es la base de las Empresas Cullen –dijo mientras su idea iba tomando forma a la vez que hablaba.

–¿Te refieres a que alguien de la reserva haga esa auditoría? –preguntó Emmett con entusiasmo, la idea no era mala después de todo.

–Y eso haría que apreciasen la transparencia de la empresa –añadió Rosalie, –entendiendo por fin los beneficios de la construcción del centro cívico en la reserva.

Esme los observó, meditando.

–Ciertamente, Empresas Cullen no tiene nada que ocultar.

–Sería como una jornada de puertas abiertas financieras –exclamó Emmett divertido con su propia ocurrencia, aunque Rosalie le lanzó tal mirada que hizo que su hilaridad se esfumase.

–Pues no es mala idea –respondió Esme sin embargo. –Y creo que tengo a la persona perfecta para hacerlo: Leah Clearwater.

Los jóvenes respondieron al entusiasmo de Esme con miradas de extrañeza.

–¿No la conocéis? Lidera el grupo de la juventud en contra de nuestro proyecto y tengo entendido que es la enamorada de Jacob –añadió como si eso fuera un dato aclaratorio por excelencia y que a Bella solo le sirvió para que se le atorara la respiración en la garganta. –Bueno, eso me dijo el Jefe Black cuando me habló de ella y su grupo –les aclaró. –Es una joven idealista, que se esfuerza en preservar la identidad de su pueblo por encima de todo.

–¿Pero ella tendría los conocimientos necesarios? –desconfió Rosalie.

–Billy también me contó que se había sacado el título en Comercio y Finanzas y que actualmente estudia Derecho en una universidad a distancia –les explicó. –Sí –hizo un guiño de complicidad, –me da la sensación de que la considera la nuera perfecta y aprovecha cualquier ocasión para ensalzar sus virtudes.

–Pero si dices que está en contra del proyecto… –intervino Emmett.

–Es una muchacha joven y arraigada a sus raíces –asintió comprendiendo, –cuya principal preocupación es que una excavadora destruya el que ha sido el hogar de su pueblo por generaciones. En realidad –quiso añadir, –hasta ahora se ha limitado a cerciorarse de que vamos a cumplir con toda la normativa vigente y que, por cierto, fue el propio Jacob quien vino a pedírmela y aguardó pacientemente a que Angela le hiciera las copias.

–¿Jacob? –inquirieron todos al unísono compartiendo miradas significativas. Si Jacob había tenido ocasión de acceder a la información financiera de la empresa, su preocupación se hacía cada vez más fundada.

–Pues, si estás de acuerdo, nos gustaría ser nosotros quienes se lo propusiéramos –dijo entonces Bella. –Podríamos aclararle de primera mano cualquier aspecto del proyecto que le haga desconfiar y hacerle partícipe de nuestras ideas.

–Y si la convenciésemos para hacer esa auditoría y consiguiéramos su apoyo, ella misma sería la que haría cambiar de idea a los más escépticos –la secundó Emmett.

–Me gusta –asintió Esme varias veces, tras lo que cogió papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir. –Esta es su dirección y también os anoto la del bufete del señor Bright, donde trabaja. Ojala le permita compaginar ambas tareas porque este es el sueldo que le ofrezco –añadió, dando la vuelta al papel.

Bella tomó la nota y comprobó que no era una cifra nada despreciable y confiaba que fuera un argumento suficiente para que no se negase.

–Te estás tomando este asunto como algo personal –apuntó Alice mientras servía café para todo tras haber terminado la cena. Para entonces, los demás ya los habían puesto al corriente tanto a ella como a Jasper de toda su conversación con Esme.

–Lo es desde el momento en el que me interpuse en la relación entre Jacob y esa chica –le respondió ella de mala gana.

–Puede que no haya tal relación –discrepó Rosalie. –De lo contrario, Jacob no te habría invitado a salir.

–Olvidas que me ha invitado a salir para conseguir información, no porque yo le interese –le recordó. –No tengo intención de justificar su comportamiento pero tal vez se ha visto obligado a hacerlo.

–No creo que le hayan puesto una pistola en la sien –ironizó Emmett.

–No, pero tampoco creo que sea difícil encontrar un motivo de peso –insistió Bella. –Más de una vez me ha comentado que le gustaría liberar a su padre de esa silla de ruedas.

Emmett frunció los labios.

–Visto de ese modo, tampoco lo justifico pero puedo comprenderlo –decidió a su vez Jasper.

–¿Comprendes que pretenda boicotear un proyecto de millones de dólares, aliándose con un empresario con aires de mafioso? –se cruzó Rosalie de brazos en un gesto de contrariedad.

–Si estuviese en una situación desesperada, yo lo haría por mi padre –admitió Emmett. –¿Tú no? –preguntó con total naturalidad, la que Rosalie no tuvo en cuenta a la hora de contestarle.

–Mi padre era un borracho incapaz de llevar su negocio y aún menos de cuidar de su propia hija.

El silencio se alzó en ese comedor y Rosalie lamentó ese arranque suyo que dejaba de manifiesto más cosas sobre su pasado de las que deseaba. Sin embargo, pudo sentir la mirada de sus compañeros sobre ella, aunque no era lástima lo que había en sus ojos sino el deseo de mostrarle su apoyo. Tal vez no podría mostrarse a ellos como un libro abierto pero supo que no la juzgarían y eso, asombrosamente, la reconfortó.

–Aunque, después de todo, puedo entender que se puedan hacer las cosas más disparatadas por un ser querido –aceptó mirando a Emmett de reojo. No sabía muy bien que pretendía decirle con eso pero él debió entenderlo porque se inclinó a besar su mejilla.

–No creo que Jacob se merezca un beso en la mejilla después de cómo nos la ha jugado –le reprochó ella en tono de broma.

Bella sonrió, como hicieron el resto de sus compañeros, aunque, en su interior, se sentía una completa egoísta porque, si bien le preocupaba que el proyecto se viese perjudicado por los manejos de Jacob, no era su prioridad. Si había tenido alguna posibilidad con Edward se había ido al garete y, lo que más le dolía era saber que ella tenía mucha parte de culpa. A pesar de su conversación con Alice no había querido creer que Edward tuviera algún tipo de interés en ella; era absurdo hacerse ilusiones, sobre todo tras lo sucedido en Chicago, y por eso no le había parecido mala idea salir con Jacob. Imaginaba que Edward se molestaría, había ignorado sus palabras y se había "aliado con el enemigo", pero el hecho de que se hubiera marchado a Chicago de forma tan repentina… Eso era lo que le hacía pensar que Alice tenía razón después de todo: Edward sentía algo por ella y se había sentido traicionado al saber de su salida con Jacob.

Cuando Bella volvió a prestar su atención a sus compañeros, el tema de conversación había cambiado. No sabía cómo habían llegado hasta allí pero Emmett estaba contando alguna anécdota de cuando era quarterback. No era que no le interesase pero no estaba para risas así que se disculpó con ellos y se fue a dormir. Y verdaderamente debía tener la mente muy lejos de allí pues, estaba a punto de ponerse el pijama cuando se encontró a Alice frente a ella.

–¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! –exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho.

–He venido justo después de ti –le sonrió ella con mirada inocente. –Incluso he sido yo la que ha cerrado la puerta.

–Disculpa, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza –murmuró mientras por fin comenzaba a ponerse el pijama.

–Yo diría que en Chicago –comentó Alice como si nada. Se había sentado en la cama, así que Bella se dejó caer cerca de ella.

–Ahora sí que lo he fastidiado todo, Alice –se lamentó.

–Sabías que Edward no se lo tomaría bien –le recordó.

–Sí –le dio la razón, –pero creí que tendría la oportunidad de poder explicarle mis motivos.

–Tal vez, si se lo hubieras contado antes…

–Dudo que el resultado hubiera sido muy diferente –le confió. –Hubiera salido con Jacob de todas formas para averiguar qué se trae entre manos.

–Edward podría haberte convencido de que no lo hicieras…

–Si ese hubiera sido el caso –la cortó sabiendo a lo que se refería, –Edward debería haber tenido suficiente confianza en mí como para permitirme realizar lo que no ha sido más que una pantomima y no creo que sea el caso.

–¿Te das cuenta que no haces más que suponer, especular y sacar conjeturas sobre lo que habría pasado?

–¿Y? –preguntó ella encogiéndose de hombros. –Tengo que seguir todos los pasos del duelo.

Alice soltó una risita.

–¿Y en qué etapas estás ahora?

–En la tercera, la de negociación –se tumbó sobre la cama y cruzó las manos sobre la frente. –Pero ya estoy entrando en la fase de dolor emocional.

–Solo te queda una etapa –apuntó divertida. –¿Significa eso que te vas a dar por vencida?

Bella se incorporó de golpe, como empujada por un resorte.

–¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? –extendió las palmas hacia arriba como suplicando una respuesta. –Hasta ahora no he hecho más que hacer el idiota; primero, cuando le solté aquel discurso a Edward después de que me besara; y segundo, cuando me dejé llevar por mis ínfulas de mujer resuelta y decidí actuar por mi cuenta sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias.

–Ni los sentimientos de Edward hacia ti –apostilló Alice, provocando que Bella hiciera una mueca.

–Acabas de hundirme sin piedad en la cuarta etapa.

–Que te duela un poquito no está mal –se rio ella, –así te pondrás las pilas y harás algo al respecto.

Bella abrió ampliamente la boca mientras trataba de asimilar la puya de su amiga.

–Sabes que tienes que hacer algo –insistió Alice. –Sería una lástima que vuestra historia terminara de romperse porque te has encerrado en tu habitación, empeñada en transitar por las cinco etapas del duelo.

–¿Tan descabellado te parece que no quiera arriesgarme a seguir haciendo el ridículo? –se defendió.

–No creo que hayas hecho el ridículo –le dijo Alice sin embargo, –solo has tomado decisiones erróneas. Lo que sí me parece descabellado es que estés tan dispuesta a tomar otra.

Bella volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama pero, esta vez, se tapó la cara con la almohada.

–Ha sido un día demasiado complicado –resopló asomándose tras el almohadón. –Y lo único que tengo claro, de momento, es que mañana voy a hablar con Leah. Al menos, espero hacer eso bien.

Alice se rio y le arrancó la almohada de la cara.

–Yo espero que te despiertes con las ideas más claras y te dejes guiar por esto –le señaló el corazón, –y no por esto –señaló ahora su cabeza.

Bella suspiró con aire pesimista pero le dedicó una leve sonrisa a su amiga antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Y a Emmett la había dado el tiempo justo para cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Rosalie antes de que Alice le viera entrar.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –exclamó Rosalie soltando el pijama encima de la cama.

–No chilles –le pidió Emmett en un susurro. –Alice va hacia su cuarto.

–Que es lo que deberías estar haciendo tú –le reprochó ella.

–¿Ir a su cuarto? –bromeó él sin embargo, haciendo que Rosalie sonriera a pesar de tratar de evitarlo. –Eso me gusta más –sonrió él a su vez mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Ella iba a decirle algo, no sabía exactamente el qué pero, antes de poder hilar un pensamiento con otro, Emmett la estaba envolviendo entre sus brazos y buscaba sus labios. No se resistió, se había pasado el día entero preguntándose si iría en busca de ese beso y, por la forma en la que devoraba su boca, Emmett había estado igual de impaciente que ella. Alzó sus manos y las hundió en su cabello oscuro. Le gustó su tacto y el grave gemido que escuchó mientras Emmett la apretaba más contra él. Nunca creyó que besar a un hombre pudiera ser tan delicioso, que alterase de ese modo su pulso y su respiración, aunque la de Emmett también estaba agitada cuando se separaron. Lo vio alzar su mano y acarició su mejilla mientras con el pulgar recorría sus labios. Y su mirada era oscura, profunda, y sentía como la abrasaba.

–No dejaría de besarte nunca –le susurró y ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza. –Y no creo que sea capaz de soportar la espera hasta mañana por la noche.

Rosalie bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó él como en un suspiro.

–Que a mí me pasa lo mismo.

–Dilo otra vez –le pidió, casi le rogó, haciendo que ella lo mirara.

–Me gusta que me beses –musitó, entre avergonzada y aliviada. Hacía mucho tiempo que sus sentimientos permanecían encapsulados y, con Emmett, no solo podía experimentarlos sino expresarlos en voz alta sin que fueran sometidos a juicio. Al contrario, la respuesta de Emmett fue uno de sus besos arrebatadores que le dejaban las piernas temblorosas.

–Eres exquisita, Rosalie. Me encanta tu sabor.

–¿Mi sabor? –le preguntó ella con un toque de vanidad que hizo sonreír a Emmett.

–El de tus labios –dijo acariciándolos levemente con la lengua. –Tu saliva, entremezclándose con la mía –se abrió paso en su boca en busca de su lengua y la escuchó gemir débilmente, completamente abandonada a ese beso que los dejó sin aliento.

–Emmett…

–Hace que me pregunté cómo sabrá el esto de tu piel –murmuró él con calidez. –Tus mejillas, tu barbilla, tu cuello –enumeró mientras iba recorriéndolos con un dedo.

Entonces la miró fijamente a los ojos y vio confusión en ellos aunque ya debería haber sabido que, cuando eso ocurría, era porque Rosalie estaba a punto de sorprenderlo. Con gesto titubeante, se apartó el cabello con una mano y dejó la curva de su cuello despejada, incluso parecía haberse arqueado hacia atrás ligeramente a modo de invitación.

Emmett se inclinó lentamente y posó un delicado beso bajo su oído, allí donde el pulso se hacía más patente, en ese lugar del que emanaba el aroma de Rosalie y que lo atrapó. La acarició primero con sus labios pero pronto dejó que la punta de su lengua la saboreara levemente. Era aún más embriagadora de lo que había imaginado. Alzó su boca hasta su oído y aspiró el aroma de su cabello.

–Eres deliciosa –susurró. –Quiero saborearte un poco más.

Notó su respiración errática mientras se aferraba a sus hombros, como si temiera caer. Se inclinó un poco para ver su rostro y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos y él creyó que iba a volverse loco. Tomando aquello como un sí, volvió a bajar su boca y le mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja y la escuchó ahogar un jadeo. Emmett hundió su boca en su cuello; lo besó con sus labios, lo saboreó con su lengua, lo mordisqueó con sus dientes. La respiración de Rosalie se tornaba cada vez más audible y su agitado pecho golpeaba contra el suyo mientras sus dedos se hundían en su espalda, provocando que él se encendiera más y más, con cada centímetro de su piel bajo su lengua, con cada gota de saliva impregnada y rebosante de su sabor, con cada tímido gemido que sentía vibrar contra su boca.

Supo que tenía que parar. Luchaba contra el impulso de apretarla contra él, contra su miembro excitado al que le urgía liberarse e ir en busca del calor de su cuerpo. En otras circunstancias ya se habría dejado llevar por sus deseos, pero no con Rosalie, así no.

Cuando se separaron, ella necesitó un par de segundos para conectar su mente a la realidad y abrir los ojos.

–Estoy pensando que podríamos fugarnos al norte de Alaska. Tengo entendido que hay varios meses del año donde siempre es de noche –trató él de bromear aunque su voz era mucho más grave de lo conveniente. –Podría pedirte el beso de buenas noches a cualquier hora del día.

–Acabarías perdiendo el interés –replicó ella con la mirada brillante.

–Lo dudo mucho y ¿sabes por qué? –le sonrió. –Porque cada noche vendré a buscarlo.

–Y yo te estaré esperando.

Emmett suspiró profusamente cerrando los ojos. Entonces, tomó la mano de Rosalie y la colocó en de su pecho, sobre su corazón, y Rosalie notó como su latido galopante repiqueteaba contra su palma.

–Sé que no quieres ponerle nombre a esto que sentimos –murmuró fijando su mirada en ella, –pero ciertamente no creo que sea necesario.

Rosalie no pudo contestarle, todo aquello parecía tan irreal… lo que Emmett sentía, lo que le hacía sentir a ella. Temió que él malinterpretase su silencio pero, sin embargo, Emmett le sonrió antes de darle un dulce y suave beso en los labios.

–Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –repitió ella incapaz de decir nada más pero Emmett tampoco lo necesitaba. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más se enamoraba de ella y más convencido estaba de que ella empezaba a corresponderle, aunque aún no fuera consciente de ello.

Iba ya hacia su habitación cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había querido hablarle sobre lo sucedido en la cena, pedirle disculpas por haber sacado a relucir el tema de su padre pues debería haberle resultado cuanto menos doloroso en vista de su respuesta. Pero ese beso de buenas noches había sido perfecto, demasiado. No valía la pena estropearlo.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible así que complementó el desayuno con una buena dosis de paracetamol. Las chicas se habían ofrecido a acompañarla pero prefería enfrentar aquello sola, básicamente porque sabía que el tema de Jacob saldría a colación y le parecía más apropiado hablar del tema a solas con Leah. Si era cierto que estaba enamorada de Jacob, debía sentirse igual de derrotada que ella, desesperanzada, aunque con una gran diferencia. Leah no tenía la culpa de que hubiera metido las narices en su relación con Jacob y, por el contrario, ella sí era culpable de que Edward hubiera querido poner miles de kilómetros entre ellos dos.

El bufete del señor Bright estaba en la calle principal así que no le costó encontrarlo. Cuando aparcó frente al edificio, se dio cuenta de que era un negocio pequeño. Imaginaba que, dejando de lado a Laurent y sus trapicheos, era una comunidad muy tranquila por lo que no habría excesivos pleitos. Esperaba que le abriese una secretaria pero, sin embargo, fue Leah quien la miró de arriba abajo cuando le abrió la puerta. En ese instante, Bella decidió que no había sido tan buena idea ir sola después de todo, pero había ido hasta allí con un cometido que esperaba llevar a cabo. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz antes de hablar.

–Buenos días. Soy…

–Sé quién eres –la cortó Leah con poca disimulada hostilidad.

–Me alegro –decidió no acobardarse. –Así nos ahorramos las presentaciones. Necesito tratar contigo cierto asunto.

Leah alzó las cejas en una expresión de sarcasmo.

–Si quieres algún consejo acerca de Jacob has llamado a la puerta equivocada.

Bella se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas.

–Sí hay algo que quería aclararte sobre él –consiguió decirle, –pero el tema que me trae aquí es de índole estrictamente profesional.

De pronto, la actitud de Leah pasó de hostil a recelosa, incluso cambió el peso de pierna denotando incomodidad.

–Yo ya tengo trabajo.

–¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos tomando un café? –le propuso. –No te quitaré mucho tiempo.

Leah lo meditó unos segundos hasta que le hizo una seña para que esperar. La vio desaparecer por la puerta que dejó entreabierta y escuchó murmullos. Imaginó que había ido a pedirle permiso a su jefe, pero pronto escuchó los pasos de vuelta.

–Hay una cafetería en la esquina –le dijo al salir, habiendo cogido el bolso y cerrando la puerta.

Leah caminaba a su lado con paso firme. Decidió que, con seguridad, era una mujer que sabía lo que quería y no le importaba luchar por ello, alguien que no habría espantado al hombre que ama con inseguridades y sonrojos estúpidos. Como si hubieran decidido de antemano quién estaba al mando, Leah entró la primera en la cafetería y eligió la mesa donde se sentarían. La camarera no tardó en llegar así que hicieron sus pedidos en ese momento.

–Puedes imaginarte que no dispongo de mucho tiempo, así que…

–La señora Cullen quiere que realices una auditoría en su empresa –recitó de corrido y Leah casi se cae de la silla del impacto.

–¿Yo, una auditoría en las Empresas Cullen? –se dibujó una sonrisa sardónica en su cara. –Debe ser una broma.

–¿No te crees capacitada para ello?

Aquella desagradable sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios que se apretaron en una línea.

–Por supuesto que sí –objetó Leah. –Es la petición la que no me parece consecuente.

–No entiendo por qué.

–Estoy en contra de vuestro proyecto –replicó con hastío por la manifiesta obviedad.

–¿Significa eso que aprovecharías la ocasión para falsear los informes y perjudicar a la señora Cullen? –la tanteó con intención estudiada.

–Por supuesto que no –exclamó ofendida, reacción que Bella esperaba y confiaba en utilizar como baza.

–Eso mismo es lo que cree Esme –apuntó. –De hecho, fue ella la que te propuso para llevar a cabo esa tarea.

Leah no fue capaz de disimular lo sorprendida y, a la vez, halagada que se sentía.

–¿Por qué haría eso? –dijo mostrando cierta incredulidad.

–Porque es un doble beneficio para ella –le respondió. –Por un lado pone todas sus cuentas en orden y al día y te da a ti la posibilidad de que hurgues en los archivos más recónditos de Empresas Cullen para que te convenzas de que la legalidad y la honestidad priman en todas sus transacciones. No hay sobornos ni fraude –añadió, –ni se ha incumplido jamás normativa alguna.

Aquella afirmación fue un toque de atención para Leah.

–Con eso te refieres a vuestro proyecto –supuso.

–A todos –aseveró con rotundidad. –Sé que no lo crees por lo que creo que deberías aprovechar la oportunidad de comprobarlo. Como futura abogada, imagino que no te gustará quedarte en la superficie de las cosas, sino ahondar hasta lo más profundo con tal de llegar a la verdad.

Bella supo que estaba jugando bien sus cartas en cuanto vio que Leah suavizaba la postura. Dio un sorbo a su taza de café con la mirada ausente, pensativa, por lo que supo que, al menos, lo estaba estudiando.

–Como te he dicho antes –habló ahora más calmada, –ya tengo un trabajo.

–Bueno, Esme es consciente de ello, pero también de que te está proponiendo algo temporal, hasta que redactes tus informes –le aclaró. –Imaginaba que, tal vez, el señor Bright podría darte alguna tarde libre para poder compaginar ambos trabajos.

Eentonces, sacó la nota que le había dado Esme y se la pasó, deslizándola con un dedo sobre la mesa.

–Este sería tu sueldo.

Leah abrió los ojos como platos.

–Pero eso es mucho dinero –exclamó. –¿Y tú decías que no había señal de sobornos?

Bella tuvo que contener la risa. El idealismo de Leah rozaba la insensatez.

–Te aseguro que Esme es generosa con sus empleados, con todos –puntualizó, –pero si tú crees que es demasiado, no crea que tenga inconveniente en pagarte lo que tú consideres más justo.

Era lo más absurdo que había dicho en su vida pero a Leah pareció tranquilizarla.

–¿Tendría acceso a todos los datos del proyecto? –preguntó y Bella tuvo que ocultar el recelo que aquella demanda le causó. ¿Y si Leah resultaba ser de la misma calaña que Jacob? –Lo que más me preocupa es la repercusión del proyecto en el ecosistema, no creo que se integre sino que lo destrozará. La tala indiscriminada de árboles provocará la huída de los animales y la propia erosión contaminará las aguas. No sé si sabes que la captura del salmón es una importante fuente de ingresos.

Bella vio verdadera preocupación en sus palabras y, en sí misma, esa era la razón para estar en contra del proyecto y no boicotearlo para conseguir dinero.

–Sí que lo sé –le debatió, –el que hacen en el restaurante de la playa es el mejor que he probado –le dijo buscando un modo de congraciarse con ella, aunque no tuvo, en absoluto, el efecto que esperaba.

–Fuiste allí con Jacob, ¿verdad? –le preguntó con expresión dura. Leah no solo estaba celosa sino muy dolida.

–Sí, pero no es lo que tú crees –se apresuró a decirle.

–¿Me vas a decir que lo vuestro es un amor puro y verdadero?

A Bella le extrañó muchísimo aquella aseveración pero decidió dejarla pasar.

–No estoy enamorada de Jacob.

Leah la miró de reojo.

–Y no sé si Jacob tendrá algún tipo de interés en mí pero no ha pasado nada entre nosotros y puedo asegurarte que nunca pasará –recitó sin apenas respirar.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan convencida de ello? –Leah seguía desconfiando. –Tal vez ahora no pero puede que con el tiempo…

–Estoy enamorada de Edward –le confesó así, sin más, y Leah enmudeció.

Bella no supo si arrepentirse de aquella declaración pero seguramente era la forma más rápida de que Leah la sacara de la ecuación.

–Edward es el guapito, ¿no?

Bella rompió a reír. Habría esperado cualquier respuesta, excepto esa.

–Depende de a quién le preguntes.

–Bueno, Jasper es el ojazos y Emmett, el musculitos –dijo como si haber hecho catálogo de sus compañeros fuera de lo más normal

Bella no pudo evitar reírse otra vez. Leah era muy divertida, cosa que aquella fachada de disconformidad e insurgencia no dejaba ver pero, una vez había bajado la guardia era fácil percibir cómo era realmente.

–Creo que a Emmett le caerías muy bien. Además es el graciosillo del grupo –añadió haciendo que Leah sonriera.

–Entonces, ¿por qué salías con Jacob?

Esa era Leah, directa al degüello y sin anestesia.

–No _salía_ con él –dijo con énfasis. –Se ofreció a ayudarme con mis estudios y yo acepté pero en ningún momento me dijo que tenía novia –añadió para tantear el terreno.

–No, no es mi novio –le aclaró con rapidez. ¿Habían sido imaginaciones suyas o Leah se había sonrojado?

–En cualquier caso, me disculpo por haberte hecho sentir mal por culpa de este malentendido.

–Tú no tienes la culpa de nada –admitió al fin, –sino yo por sentir cosas que no debo.

–No creo que se pueda controlar eso –dijo a modo de lamento y que Leah supo interpretar.

–¿Es que Edward tampoco te corresponde?

–Ciertamente, no lo sé –se encogió de hombros. –Él también malinterpretó mis salidas con Jacob.

–Entonces explícaselo igual que has hecho conmigo –le propuso, quitándole importancia.

–No creo que sea tan fácil –negó con la cabeza, llena de pesar. –La distancia que hay entre los dos es muy difícil de salvar.

–Pues empieza por recorrer esa distancia que os separa –concluyó Leah. –Si no, jamás lo alcanzarás.

Bella iba a replicarle pero Leah sacó algunos billetes de su cartera y los dejó en la mesa.

–La próxima vez, pagas tú –dijo mientras se levantaba y Bella se aturulló al no esperar aquel cambio de registro.

–Eso significa…

–Que me vas a ver mucho durante las próximas semanas.

.

.

.

Edward sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y volvió a comprobarlo; ni llamadas ni mensajes. Se levantó del butacón donde estaba sentado y volvió a guardárselo mientras se dirigía a la ventana. Desde ahí se divisaba la entrada de ambulancias, una vista bastante deprimente, como lo era su estado de ánimo.

No sabía muy bien qué había esperado conseguir al dejarse llevar por aquel arrebato y coger el primer vuelo a Chicago pero no quería estar ahí cuando Bella llegase radiante y feliz de su cita con Jacob, cita que, además, le había ocultado. Sabía que le molestaría y por eso había hecho que las chicas le mintieran. ¿Es que ese tipo le gustaba tanto como para llegar al punto de ignorar las sospechas que tenían acerca de él? ¿Y acaso Bella estaba tan ciega que no se había percatado de que había montado todo ese numerito respondiendo a un estúpido e incontrolable ataque de celos? Tenía que haberse dado cuenta, seguro, y lo había ignorado simplemente porque no le importaba.

Y eso era lo que más dolía.

Esas horas en Chicago a la espera de una señal suya habían dolido lo indecible y ese mismo dolor no hacía otra cosa que confirmarle cuánto la amaba. Se enamoró de ella en aquella cafetería del aeropuerto mientras se escondía detrás de la taza de café con leche, tratando de ocultarle el rubor de sus mejillas. Había soñado tantas veces con acariciar esa piel sonrosada, preguntándose si sería tan cálida y suave como parecía… Ya nunca lo sabría, a no ser que se lo preguntase a Jacob, quien iba a tener todos los detalles sobre el asunto.

Otra punzada de celos le retorció las tripas. Tal vez no debería haber anticipado su viaje a Chicago; ahora podría ir en busca de aquel imbécil para romperle la cara y liberar un poco toda aquella rabia que comenzaba a nublarle la visión. Pero, por suerte, no estaba en Forks, lo que evitaba que empeoraran más las cosas, como si eso fuera posible. Para él, la situación rozaba lo insostenible pues, por mucho que se jactara de su profesionalidad, no creía que fuera capaz de soportar la cercanía de Bella y trabajar a su lado como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Y luego estaban esas ganas de besarla y acariciarla que tanto esfuerzo le había supuesto contener esos días. Nunca había pensado en sí mismo como alguien posesivo pero los deseos de marcarla como suya de algún modo rayaban lo primitivo. Se había pasado dos días con los ojos pegados a aquellos estudios cuando, en su mente, la idea de tumbarla sobre su mesa y hacerle el amor hasta poseerla por completo lo había torturado sin descanso.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y respiró hondo tratando de templar los ánimos. Tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas si no quería enloquecer y aquello pasaba por tratar de olvidar a Bella. No podía ser que estuviera tan enganchado, ¡solo se habían dado un beso! Y qué beso.

Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y volvió a comprobarlo; nada.

–La mejor forma de que dejes de esperar es que la llames tú –resonó la voz de su padre detrás de él.

Edward resopló, derrotado, y se giró con una mirada de disculpa en el rostro.

Los cuatro días que había estado sin verlos había supuesto un gran cambio en ellos. Los hematomas y la inflamación habían bajado e incluso les habían retirado algunos vendajes por lo que hacía su mejoría más evidente.

–Lo siento mucho.

–Más sentimos nosotros que nos uses como excusa para huir de una chica.

–¡Papá! –exclamó Edward avergonzado, en gran parte porque tenía razón.

Su madre, sin embargo, empezó a reír.

–Parece mentira que aún no conozcas a tu padre –le reprochó su madre. –Está bromeando.

Edward volvió a sentarse en el butacón, hundiéndose en él.

–Y tú sabes que esa es su forma de soltar verdades, mamá.

–¿Tan mal están las cosas con ella? –se interesó.

–No están mal. Simplemente, no están –le respondió, negando con la cabeza.

–Nunca te había visto así por una mujer –apuntó su padre con cierta preocupación.

_Ni yo creí que me verías asi_ estuvo a punto de decirle pero sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

–Sobreviviré –dijo con más amargura de la que habría querido.

Iba a añadir otro comentario una tanto más desenfadado pero unos golpes en la puerta desviaron la atención de él.

–¿Se puede? –se asomó un hombre que Edward no conocía y cuya presencia le hizo tensarse. Tal vez era algún periodista entrometido.

–Adelante, detective Anderson –le invitó su padre a pasar y el tratamiento que utilizó, disipó todas sus dudas. Debía ser el policía que se encargaba de la investigación del accidente.

–Me alegra ver que han mejorado bastante en estos días –se acercó el hombre a saludarlos.

–Esperábamos verlo antes –respondió su madre amablemente.

–Estaba a la espera de los resultados de los técnicos a cerca de su coche –se disculpó.

–¿Y ya saben algo? –demandó su padre y Edward percibió cierta ansiedad en su voz.

–Antes que nada, quisiera que me reiterara su declaración –le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de excusa. –A veces, con el paso de los días y con la mente más fría, acuden recuerdos, detalles que se habían pasado por alto y que pueden ser importantes para la resolución del caso.

Anthony resopló con resignación y asintió.

–Iba conduciendo por la interestatal 294, hacia el sur, de camino a casa cuando, en la curva del parque Westdale, perdí el control del automóvil –le explicó con una nota de dolor en su expresión. Recordar aquel momento que le podía haber costado la vida a ambos era ahondar aún más en sus heridas.

–¿Cree que podría ser más específico en cuanto a esa pérdida del control del coche? –quiso insistir, aunque sin forzar la situación. –¿Tal vez, derrapó?

Por la expresión concentrada y casi sorprendida de su padre supuso que ese era uno de los detalles que se habían pasado por alto anteriormente.

–Pues ahora que lo dice, no –respondió con cautela. –Intenté girar en la curva pero fue como si el volante se hubiera… –meditó antes de continuar –bloqueado. No pude girar –bajó su mirada hacia sus manos como si estuviera recreando el momento en su mente. –Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue pisar el freno a fondo pero no fue suficiente.

Anderson se tomó unos segundos para apuntar en su bloc todo lo que le había relatado Anthony, tras lo que consultó algunas páginas ya escritas.

–Eso explica las marcas rectas de neumáticos en la carretera –le anunció. –El hecho de que no hubiera rectificado la trayectoria nos hizo creer que se había quedado dormido al volante, ya fuera por cansancio o embriaguez, pero en su analítica no había ni rastro de alcohol –hizo una pausa, –lo que sí se dio, aunque en una dosis bastante baja, en el resultado de su análisis, señora Masen.

–Como iba a ser Anthony el que iba a conducir me permití el tomarme un vino blanco –respondió con gran preocupación, como si aquello hubiera sido el peor de los delitos.

–E hizo bien en dejarlo conducir –la tranquilizó el policía. –No hubiera dado positivo en un control de alcoholemia pero siempre es mejor ser prudente.

–Yo nunca bebo –aún así quiso defenderse ella. –Estoy tan poco acostumbrada que esa dichosa copa de vino me dio sueño y me dormí. De no haber sido así, tal vez habría podido ser de más ayuda –lamentó con la culpabilidad ensombreciendo su mirada.

–No se preocupe –dijo el detective, sin embargo. –La información que acaba de aportar su esposo es clarificadora.

–¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó ella.

El detective exhaló profusamente, con claras dudas de si debía continuar.

–Parece haber indicios de que el coche fue manipulado –les dijo finalmente. Tanto Anthony como Elisabeth lanzaron sendos quejidos de horror y estupefacción y Edward se levantó del butacón para acercarse al detective con mirada indagadora.

–La pregunta de "si tienen algún enemigo" es absurda dado que son personajes públicos –lamentó Anderson. –Ha podido ser desde un detractor de la música clásica hasta un fan desequilibrado, descontento porque no lo saludaron en el último concierto.

–Entonces, ¿pudo hacerlo cualquiera? –quiso saber Edward, apretando los puños con impotencia.

–Cualquiera con un alto conocimiento en mecánica o con el poder adquisitivo suficiente para contratar a profesionales –respondió con gravedad. –Se han esforzado mucho para hacer que pareciese un accidente.

–Pensaba que eso solo se decía en las películas –replicó Elisabeth con la tez pálida. –¿Quién puede odiarnos tanto como para querer matarnos?

–Yo le rogaría que fueran todo lo más discretos posible y procurasen que esta información no saliese de esta habitación –les pidió expresamente.

–¿Puede ser alguien de nuestro entorno? –preguntó Edward, sintiendo que se le helaba la sangre.

–Por desgracia, ese tipo de casos es muy común –respondió Anderson. –Y todavía no estoy en disposición de exculpar a nadie así que, hay que ser precavidos y no evitar que, si este fuera el caso, estuvieran poniendo sobre aviso al culpable y que borre todas las huellas que nos llevasen hasta él, o ella –añadió.

Los tres lo miraron con sorpresa.

–He dicho cualquiera, ¿recuerdan? –los miró expectante, como si necesitara la confirmación de que lo habían entendido.

–Sí, detective –respondió Anthony por los tres.

–Pero entonces, ese _cualquiera_ podría volver a intentarlo –replicó Edward. –Aquí están expuestos.

–Hay dos hombres de paisano rondando el pasillo –le informó, señalando la puerta y Edward salió a comprobarlo.

Estaban cada uno en un extremo, deambulando sin llamar la atención y, en cuanto lo vieron, asintieron ligeramente a modo de reconocimiento. Cuando volvió a entrar, Anderson le alargó una tarjeta.

–Llámeme si me necesita o si recuerdan algo más –miró ahora a Anthony. –En cuanto tenga más datos, vendré a avisarles. Espero que sigan recuperándose –añadió antes de salir por la puerta.

Como si de un pacto silencioso se tratará, no hicieron comentario alguno. Anthony alargó la mano y cogió el mando de la televisión y la encendió. No tenía interés ninguno en el canal que estaba puesto, era sobre repostería y, hasta donde Edward sabía, lo que a su padre le interesaba de los cupcakes era comérselos, no prepararlos. Su única intención era la de romper aquel silencio frío y espeso que llenaba aquella habitación aunque aquel ruido de fondo no pudo evitar que sus mentes comenzasen a elucubrar y revisasen uno a uno los rostros de todos sus conocidos. Sin embargo, el hecho de vincularlos a la idea de que tuvieran motivos para quererlos muertos convertía aquel ejercicio en algo siniestro y hasta macabro.

De pronto, unos nudillos en la puerta volvieron a sonar y, cuando Edward se giró, vio que Tanya aguardaba con la puerta entreabierta a que le dejasen pasar.

–¿Molesto? –preguntó.

–Adelante –le pidió Anthony con tono animado. No debían hablar del tema y mostrar una preocupación injustificada. –¿Dónde está el ingrato de tu padre?

–Vendrá mañana a veros –dijo mientras se acercaba a besarlos. Luego se dirigió a Edward y él se aseguró de que el beso que le daba fuera en la mejilla y lo más casto posible. –Hay mucho trabajo en las joyerías últimamente.

–¿Y tiene que hacerlo todo él? –bromeó Anthony. –Va a resultar que mi amigo no sabe delegar.

–En cierto modo, no –sonrió Tanya. –Tiene el defecto de tener que controlarlo todo él mismo. ¿Qué tal habéis pasado la noche?

–Un poco mejor –respondió ahora Elisabeth. –Tanya ha venido a visitarnos cada día –le dijo a Edward a modo de información.

–Gracias. No tenías por qué molestarte.

–No es molestia –le replicó ella aunque trató de suavizar su mordaz tono de voz con una sonrisa. –El cariño que siento hacia tus padres es independiente a nuestra ruptura, lo que me recuerda que aún tienes algunos discos compactos míos –añadió como si el sacar ese tema hubiera sido fruto de la casualidad.

–Puede ser –contestó con desinterés.

–¿Podríamos ir a echar un vistazo?

–¿Ahora? –le sorprendió su falta de tacto.

–Bueno –titubeó, –creí que irías a tu casa a cenar.

–Sí, pero… –Edward comprobó su reloj.

–Puedo esperarte si quieres –insistió ella entonces. Con Tanya siempre había sido así: aquí y ahora.

Edward se pasó la mano por los cabellos, reprimiendo las ganas de pedirle que se largara, pero no tenía ánimo para eso. El desengaño que le había provocado Bella había agotado sus energías y después, la visita del detective había terminado de minarle el espíritu.

–Está bien –se escuchó decir sin saber muy bien ni cómo ni por qué lo había hecho.

A Tanya solo le faltó aplaudir. Su mirada se le iluminó, señal de que su plan estaba saliendo bien, cualquiera que fuese. Edward hizo una mueca por su sempiterna actitud caprichosa y miró a sus padres.

–¿Estaréis bien solos?

–¿Bromeas? –dijo su padre con sorna. –Me casé con tu madre para estar a solas con ella.

–Claro que estaremos bien –sonrió su madre. –Y a ti no te vendría mal descansar un poco.

Como si tuviera prisa, Tanya los besó para despedirse y caminó hacia la puerta, así que él hizo lo mismo.

–¡Edward! –lo llamó su padre antes de que se fuera tras ella.

Edward se acercó obedeciendo su gesto, inclinándose sobre la cama.

–No hagas ninguna tontería –le susurró con total seriedad.

Sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería, Edward asintió y se marchó con Tanya.

De camino a su casa, el cacareo de Tanya que hacía las veces de conversación le taladraba los oídos mientras, en su mente rondaban las últimas palabras de su padre. Sería tan fácil…

Siempre había pensado que el despecho era realmente una cobardía, una huida en dirección contraria de aquello a lo que no se era capaz de enfrentarse aunque, en realidad, era como un buen vaso de whisky: un espejismo visible durante un suspiro pero que aletargaba los sentidos y, por ende, el dolor.

Tanya cambió de marcha y él aprovechó para mirarla de reojo. Así que unos compactos… Seguramente pensaba guardárselos en aquella minifalda que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Además se había maquillado y se había bañado en perfume, lo más adecuado para ir de visita a un hospital. Tenía que reconocer que estaba impresionante, al fin y al cabo no estaba ciego, y entonces las palabras de su padre volvían a resonar en su cabeza.

No lo haría. Tanya había aparecido en el momento oportuno pero no caería en las redes del desengaño. Se dio cuenta entonces de que era el mayor iluso sobre la faz de la tierra: aún tenía esperanzas. Si Bella no lo había llamado tal vez era porque no quería molestarlo en su fin de semana con sus padres o porque pensaba que él había hecho una montaña de un grano de arena y se había enfadado sin motivo. Era cierto que había salido con Jacob pero a lo mejor no era por el motivo que él pensaba; cabía la remota posibilidad de que hubiera salido con él para reprocharle todo lo que habían descubierto a cerca de sus tratos con Laurent, ¿no?

No.

Bella no lo había llamado porque él no le importaba lo más mínimo, había salido con Jacob porque le gustaba y él era un idiota redomado.

Tanya se adentró en el camino de entrada a su casa, aparcó y, tras apagar el motor, esperó. Era mimada hasta para eso. Entonces Edward salió del coche, dio la vuelta y le abrió la puerta.

–Gracias –le dijo halagada. –Sabes, he estado pensando que, mientras revisamos esos compactos, podríamos pedir algo de cena.

–La verdad es que estoy tan cansado que ni hambre tengo –se excusó abriendo ya la puerta de su casa. –En cuanto encontremos tus compactos, me iré a la cama _solo –_debería haber añadido. No tenía ánimos para soportar una de sus pataletas así que esperaba llevar la fiesta en paz y que se fuera rápido.

La hizo entrar y estaba cerrando la puerta cuando escuchó un rumor proveniente de la cocina, una conversación bastante animada. Conforme se iba acercando, no tardó en reconocer, como era lógico, a Gertrude y Thomas, pero había alguien más con ellos. Se paró en seco en el mismo instante en el que reconoció aquella voz, una voz que casi hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

Bella.

* * *

**Hola queridas lectoras! He actualizado un poquitín más tarde de lo acostumbrado pero ya sabéis que estoy en plena convalecencia, aunque espero que la espera haya valido la pena. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os imaginabais lo de los padres de Edward y que Bella acudiría a Chicago? ¿Qué pasará? Jeje Tendréis que seguir leyendo para saberlo. ¡Y dejadme muchos reviews que me tenéis muy abandonada! Veo un montón de visitas en cada capítulo pero ni un "me gusta" o "no me gusta"… Seguid así y los mato a todos! Jajaja**

**Un besazo y hasta dentro de unos días!**


	19. Capítulo 18

CAPÍTULO 18

Bella deseó que se la tragara la tierra cuando desvió la vista hacia la puerta de la cocina y vio plantados en el umbral a Edward y Tanya. La mirada de odio de ella le sentó como una patada en la boca del estómago pero la de culpabilidad de él le dio de lleno en el corazón. Había sido un tremendo error ir hasta allí, otro más para una larga lista.

Se levantó de una de las banquetas altas donde estaba sentada, detrás de la bancada de granito de aquella gran cocina y, tras enrojecer profundamente, tal y como era debido, carraspeó tratando de encontrar su voz y una excusa convincente que explicara su presencia allí.

–¿Qué hace esta aquí? –la cortó la aguda y chillona voz de Tanya.

Edward se giró hacia ella y la fulminó por la mirada.

–Creo que tenemos que dejar la búsqueda de tus compactos para otro día.

_¿Compactos? ¿Será hipócrita?_ –pensó Bella mientras decidía que no había sido un error ir a Chicago después de todo; así descubriría la verdad de lo que había entre esos dos y sabría a qué atenerse.

–No entiendo por qué –alzó Tanya la barbilla.

–Me parece absurdo tener que aclararte esto –Edward puso los brazos en jarras con notable impaciencia, –pero me temo que ahora no puedo atenderte.

Sin embargo, Tanya no se amedrentó y se giró hacia ella, mirándola desafiante mientras esperaba su respuesta.

–Tengo que hablar con Edward –le contestó entonces Bella, llamándose así misma estúpida a continuación por entrar en su juego y darle una respuesta que no le correspondía.

–Pues di lo que tengas que decir y vete –repuso con un tono que daba a entender que tenía derecho a hablarle a sí, –pero te aconsejo para la próxima que uses el teléfono; es mucho más barato.

Bella abrió la boca de la simple sorpresa; Tanya era la insolencia personificada y ella se había metido en un berenjenal del que debía salir ya.

–En realidad, puedo esperar hasta mañana –intervino por fin. –Thomas –se giró hacia el mayordomo, –este momento sería perfecto para que mantuvieras en pie tu oferta de llevarme a un hotel.

–Tú no vas a ningún lado –sentenció Edward mientras la penetraba con la mirada, durante más tiempo de la cuenta. –Y a ti te pediría que me ahorrases el mal trago de ser descortés contigo.

Tanya resopló varias veces y Bella tuvo que reprimir la risa al recordarle de esa guisa a un toro bravo a punto de embestir aunque, la idea de que podía ser igual de letal, hizo que su hilaridad se esfumara. Tanya la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada, mandándola a la tumba en repetidas ocasiones durante el proceso, hasta que se dio por vencida y dio media vuelta.

–Sé el camino hasta la puerta –le susurró a Edward, farfullando entre dientes, antes de marcharse.

Lo enrarecido del ambiente se disipó en cuanto Tanya salió por la puerta de aquella casa, otra señal inequívoca de lo tóxica que era pero, aún así, la tensión en el ambiente era palpable mientras Bella no podía evitar pensar de sí misma que era una ilusa. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Acaso creía que Edward se alegraría tanto de verla que iría hacia ella y la besaría hasta dejarla sin aliento?

En ese momento, Edward se giró hacia ella y se movió un paso en su dirección, mientras apretaba tanto las mandíbulas que iban a estallarle los molares. Habría dado todo lo que tenía por saber qué pasaba por su mente en ese instante pero, como eso no iba a suceder, decidió que debía romper la tensión de algún modo.

–¿Cómo están tus padres? –preguntó, sorprendiéndolo.

–Mejoran un poco cada día –respondió, ladeando la cabeza mientras la observaba, –aunque no creo que hayas cruzado casi tres mil kilómetros para preguntarme algo que bien podrías haberme preguntado por teléfono, como ha dicho Tanya. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no ha podido esperar hasta mi regreso a Forks?

–No lo es tanto, así que puede esperar hasta mañana –replicó tratando de poner una distancia entre ellos, física y temporal. –Ahora me marcho a un hotel pero podemos hablar por la mañana.

–Thomas, ¿dónde has puesto el equipaje de la señorita? –la ignoró.

–La he dejado en la habitación que ocupó el fin de semana pasado –le informó.

–Muchas gracias. ¿Vamos? –le preguntó mientras le hacía un gesto con la cabeza para que caminase hacia la habitación.

Bella lo dejó ir primero mientras echaba su mente a andar para enfrentar aquella situación de la forma más agradable posible. De acuerdo, sabía que Edward no la iba a estrechar entre sus brazos en cuanto la viera, pero ella tampoco esperaba verlo llegar en compañía de Tanya y eso le había dolido mucho, tanto como puede doler el hecho de encontrar al hombre del que te has enamorado con otra mujer, máxime cuando ésta te habla como si tuviera todos los derechos posibles sobre él.

–Siento que Tanya te haya hablado así –le oyó decir como si él hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos. –No tenía ningún derecho.

–Tanya puede hablarme como le dé la gana, para eso es tu novia –respondió sabiendo que la respuesta de Edward decidiría la dirección en la que iba a fluir aquella conversación aunque, si no lo desmentía, no habría tal conversación; Bella iría hasta aquel dormitorio pero para coger su maleta e irse, sin importarle cuánto insistiera Edward.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que lo es? –dijo él sin embargo. _Mierda_, que le respondiese con una pregunta no estaba previsto.

–¿Lo es? –insistió ella, pero él se limitó a voltear la cabeza y mirarla como si lo ofendiese, dejando la respuesta a su imaginación.

–Pasa –le pidió entonces, cerrando la puerta cuando ella hubo entrado. –¿Quieres sentarte? –le señaló una silla cerca de un escritorio, haciéndolo él en la cama. –¿Qué querías decirme?

¿Ni siquiera un "qué tal el viaje"? Bella tragó saliva. Que se había enamorado de él hasta la médula no era una buena forma de comenzar aquella charla así que se fue por el lado más fácil.

–Hemos descubierto que Laurent disuade a las empresas de trabajar con nosotros mediante una campaña de desprestigio contra Empresas Cullen –comenzó a explicarle. –Fingen estar en una comisión de investigación e insinúan ciertos movimientos ilícitos e incluso sobornos, haciendo que dichas empresas se nieguen a aceptar ningún contrato por parte de Empresas Cullen, evitando así verse implicados de algún modo.

–¿Estáis seguros de eso? –la miró ceñudo, cauteloso. –¿De dónde habéis sacado esa información?

–Decidí seguir tu consejo y le puse una trampa a Jacob –le respondió irguiendo la espalda. Edward la había juzgado injustamente y ella no lo iba a dejar pasar. –Aunque la empresa que elegí era ficticia y el número de teléfono era el de un móvil desechable que tenía Alice, que fue quien respondió la llamada.

–¿Es que le llamó el propio Jacob? –preguntó, deseando que ese imbécil se viera metido hasta el cuello en aquel asunto.

–No –lo desilusionó. –Suponemos que la llamada la realizó ese tipo rubio de la coleta.

–Pero para el caso…

–Sí, para el caso es lo mismo, ¿contento? –inquirió ella con tono seco.

–No puedo alegrarme de que quieran hundir nuestro proyecto –respondió Edward esquivamente.

–Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero –insistió ella. –Querías a Jacob metido en la mierda y ya lo tienes. Lo que no entiendo es por qué.

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello y se levantó, comenzando a caminar.

–Es obvio, ¿no? –huyó de su mirada. –Cuanto más lejos estés de él mejor para todos.

–¿Así que lo dices por el proyecto? –preguntó Bella deliberadamente, estudiando todos sus gestos.

–Sí, claro –contestó él, más rápido de lo que debería haber sido.

–Ya veo –murmuró Bella, asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza. –Entonces, eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte –se puso en pie y se dispuso a coger su maleta, situada cerca de la puerta. Estaba abriéndola ya cuando sintió a Edward detrás de ella mientras colocaba sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, cerrando de golpe la puerta.

La maleta de Bella cayó a un lado y contuvo la respiración mientras sentía la de Edward cerca de su oído y su cuerpo presionando un poco más contra su espalda.

–No puedes irte –le susurró él en lo que parecía un lamento. –Te irás creyendo que quiero que lo hagas y no es así.

Bella apoyó la frente en la puerta sintiendo que le temblaban las rodillas.

–No quieres que me vaya –repitió Bella en voz baja como si eso le ayudase a convencerse de que no había escuchado mal.

Edward bajó la cabeza hacia ella y con su nariz jugueteó con unos mechones de pelo que le tapaban la oreja.

–Quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo –le susurró, haciendo que su cálido aliento estremeciera a Bella. –Pero, lo que más deseo es que tú también lo quieras.

Bella no era capaz de hablar así que asintió con la cabeza.

–Mírame –le pidió él.

Bella obedeció y se dio la vuelta, pero apoyó la espalda en la puerta, como si su solidez pudiera conferirle seguridad. Las manos de Edward seguían cerca de su cara, hasta que una de ella se posó sobre su mejilla. Notó como le ardía su tacto mientras su pulgar le recorría los labios y, de pronto, su boca escogió ese mismo destino. Bella sintió que la devoraba como si necesitara de ella para sobrevivir y el corazón se le disparó contra el pecho. La lengua de Edward lamió sus labios pidiendo que los entreabriera y ella obedeció anhelando su invasión. Su beso era hambriento, exigente pero ella tenía tanto para darle que le correspondió con sus mismas ansias mientras hundía sus dedos en su pelo cobrizo y tiraba de él para acercarlo aún más a ella.

–Espero que ahora no pienses que estoy bajo los efectos de algún shock postraumático –murmuró él cuando se separaron por la necesidad de respirar.

–Fui una estúpida.

–El estúpido fui yo por dejarte hablar aquel día –alzó el labio en una de sus sonrisas torcidas que la hacían temblar.

–No me refiero solo a eso –se mordió el labio con culpabilidad pero Edward pasó después la punta de la lengua por encima de las pequeñas marcas que le habían dejado sus dientes y a Bella se le escapó un suspiro procedente del ardor que se le acababa de instalar en el vientre.

–No me gustaría que la noche transcurriera entre nuestros propios reproches –murmuró él mientras le mordisqueaba los labios. –Llevo semanas deseando tenerte así, esperándolo, imaginándome cómo sería.

–Edward…

–Hoy casi me vuelvo loco de tanto pensar en ti –abandonó su boca para descender hasta su cuello. –Esperaba una llamada, un mensaje, alguna señal que me dijera que no era un idiota por pensar que aún había alguna esperanza.

Entonces, como si algo hubiera cruzado repentinamente por su mente, apartó su boca de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella, temiendo que se hubiera arrepentido antes de empezar nada.

–No quiero que malinterpretes esto –respondió y Bella comenzó a temerse lo peor. –Y tal vez, nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo ese camino espinoso hasta llegar aquí si te hubiera dicho antes lo que sentía. Bella, estoy enamorado de ti.

Bella soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que retenía en sus pulmones y sintió cómo, de pronto, los ojos empezaron a escocerle. No sabía si podría reprimir las lágrimas, así que apartó la vista intentando no quedar como una tonta cuando se le había declarado el hombre más guapo y perfecto del planeta y del que estaba profundamente enamorada. Pero su cercanía hizo que Edward se percatara y le tomó la barbilla para que lo mirara.

–¿A qué se deben esas lágrimas? –preguntó con temor.

–A que lo he hecho todo mal –respondió, logrando contener un sollozo.

–Yo también lo he hecho todo mal –admitió él. –Empezando por no interrumpir ese sermón que me soltaste tras ese beso que puso todo mi mundo del revés, y terminando por haberme comportado contigo como un completo energúmeno toda esta semana. Ya sé que dije que no quería pasar la noche entre reproches pero podemos hablar de ello ahora si quieres.

–No, no quiero.

Edward la besó con intensidad, dejando bien claro que él tampoco quería hablar del asunto por el momento y Bella se colgó de su cuello al tiempo que él la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.

–Pero Bella, tú…

–Yo te amo, Edward.

–Oh, Bella… –suspiró hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, oliendo el perfume de su cabello.

–Bésame, Edward. No dejes de besarme.

Edward le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y después ese punto sensible donde el pulso se hacía patente. ¿Dejar de besarla? No pararía hasta haberla besado toda, hasta haberla probado, hasta saborearla por completo mientras sus manos la recorrían hasta aprenderse de memoria cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo. Tocar su piel se convirtió en una necesidad así que metió una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta, alcanzando la piel de su espalda. Era cálida y suave e introdujo la otra mano bajo la camiseta para poder recorrerla con ambas.

Bella suspiró y buscó su boca; el sabor de su saliva era embriagador y el roce de su lengua estremecedor, ardiente, como el tacto de sus manos. Ella también sentía esa necesidad de tocarlo, su piel, así que soltó los brazos de su cuello y deslizó sus manos por su torso, llegando al borde inferior de su camiseta e introduciéndolas por debajo y volviendo a recorrer esos duros pectorales mientras volvía a ascender, esta vez sin la barrera de la camiseta entorpeciendo. Paseó sus manos por su pecho firme, dibujando la línea de sus músculos, hasta que Edward apartó sus manos y su boca de ella y, en un movimiento rápido, se deshizo de aquella molesta camiseta.

Edward inclinó su rostro dispuesto a seguir besándola cuando ella posó una mano en su pecho desnudo, deteniéndolo. Entonces, sintiéndose osada y deseando jugar su mismo juego, tomó el borde inferior de su camiseta y se la quitó. Aunque Edward casi se cae de la impresión cuando Bella no se detuvo ahí y se deshizo del sostén.

Edward no pudo evitar deleitarse en aquella visión, adornada por el profundo sonrojo de Bella. Se acercó a ella lentamente y la abrazó a él. Temblaron. Era la primera vez que sentían sus pieles desnudas tocándose de una forma tan íntima. Sentía sus pechos redondeados contra su cuerpo y sus pezones mientras comenzaban a endurecerse. La besó y, con sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura, comenzó a subir, con los pulgares extendidos recorriendo su abdomen en aquel movimiento ascendente. No tardó en alcanzar la curva de sus pechos pero no fue capaz de detenerse allí y siguió hasta que alcanzó aquellas cimas que se endurecían con su tacto. Comenzó a trazar círculos alrededor de los fruncidos pezones, torturándolos, pellizcándolos delicadamente entre sus dedos.

Bella gimió en su boca y Edward bajó una de sus manos hasta su nalga y la apretó hacia él, haciendo que sintiera su erección contra su cuerpo, para que entendiera el deseo que despertaba en él.

–Por favor, Bella –susurró sobre su boca. –Si tienes que detenerme, hazlo ya.

Bella separó sus piernas e introdujo una de ellas entre las de Edward, y se apretó contra él. Sus sexos se rozaron contra sus cuerpos en una caricia que, a pesar de la barrera que suponían los vaqueros, les hizo suspirar a ambos mientras sus ojos se encontraban.

–Quiero que me hagas el amor –murmuró ella con voz sensual y Edward atrapó su boca con desesperación.

Tras haberle robado el aliento a Bella y embriagado los sentidos con aquel beso arrebatador, hizo descender su boca hasta su cuello, aunque sin detenerse demasiado pues continuó su camino hasta su clavícula y el valle de sus pechos. Con la lengua recorrió su delicada redondez en círculos, estrechándolos cada vez más, mientras la respiración de Bella se agitaba. Cuando, finalmente, la punta de su lengua lamió levemente su pezón, Bella ahogó un gemido mientras esperaba que terminase con aquella tortura. Los círculos volvieron a rodear aquel guijarro en el que se había convertido aquella cima rosada hasta que por fin se estrecharon a su alrededor sintiendo cómo la humedad de su lengua la cubría. Edward volvió a pellizcar levemente su otro pezón y Bella se arqueó contra él, presionando su sexo contra su cuerpo.

No es que hubiera tenido muchas relaciones con hombres, algunas, sí, con chicos que le gustaban y con los que se había divertido, pero ninguno le había hecho arder como Edward en ese instante. Y Edward jamás había sentido tanto placer simplemente acariciando una mujer aunque estaba seguro de que era porque nunca se había enamorado de esa forma.

–Necesito tocarte más –susurró contra su pecho mientras comenzaba a luchar contra el botón de sus vaqueros. Lo desabrochó y con él, la cremallera. Su boca abandonó su piel mientras se erguía, haciendo ella un mohín de disconformidad que Edward pensó que no tardaría en borrar. Entonces, metió ambos pulgares en la cinturilla del pantalón y los bajó, ayudando a Bella a salir de ellos.

Alcanzó su boca y volvió a apretarla contra él, aunque una de sus manos volvió a su pecho mientas con la otra buscó el elástico de las braguitas y la introdujo, comenzando a masajear su nalga. Entonces, la mano de Edward comenzó a viajar por su cadera, rodeándola, llegando lentamente a la parte delantera, dándole a Bella la oportunidad de detenerlo si sus caricias la incomodaban, pero ella jadeaba contra su boca, buscando su mano con su cuerpo para que llegará al lugar que ella anhelaba.

Edward enredó sus dedos en su rizado vello púbico hasta que él mismo no pudo soportar la tortura y los hizo descender en busca de la carne húmeda de los pliegues de su sexo.

–Estás ya tan mojada –susurró en un gruñido, conteniéndose para no llegar al borde del abismo.

Pero no podía evitar tocarla. Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por su abertura suave y tersa debido a los fluidos de su excitación. Su prominente erección palpitó contra sus vaqueros mientras le introducía lentamente uno de sus dedos, y luego otro, mientras con su pulgar buscaba entre los labios el pequeño brote de su clítoris, provocando que Bella se estremeciera contra su mano cuando lo presionó cuidadosamente.

–Edward, no…

–Tranquila –susurró él, apartando su mano. –Ya te dije que llevo semanas esperando esto y no tengo ninguna intención de que sea rápido. He imaginado muchas veces lo que deseo hacerte y pienso satisfacer esos deseos esta noche.

Bella sintió que se le escapaba el aire de los pulmones. Había viajado a Chicago con la intención de aclarar las cosas con Edward, con la esperanza de que se dieran una oportunidad y, sin embargo, allí estaba, prácticamente desnuda delante de él, dispuesta a compartir una noche de intensa pasión con el hombre que amaba y, lo más sorprendente, que la amaba a ella. Edward la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la cama, pidiéndole con un gesto que se tumbara. Entonces, allí de pie cerca de la cama, se desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó, haciendo lo mismo después con su bóxer. Bella se sonrojó al verlo completamente desnudo, no porque no hubiera visto a ningún hombre desnudo sino porque nunca había visto a ninguno tan sexy y perfecto y Edward debió notarlo porque se dibujó una media sonrisa en su boca. Se inclinó sobre ella y, despacio, terminó de desnudarla del todo.

–Eres tan deliciosa que me dan ganas de devorarte –susurró mientras se la comía con los ojos.

Lejos de sentirse incómoda, Bella sintió que ardía con la mirada de Edward alimentándose de su desnudez, pero pronto, sus ojos fueron sustituidos por sus manos y su boca cuando se tumbó a su lado. Era inevitable que sus cuerpos se buscasen mientras se acariciaban, sus piernas se enredaban y su piel parecía echar chispas.

Edward volvió a tomar uno de sus pezones en su boca mordisqueándolo cuidadosamente mientras una de sus manos viajaba hasta su sexo y volvía a hundirse en su humedad. Bella gimió apretando sus dedos entre su pelo. Los dedos de Edward la acariciaban con maestría, tocando sus puntos más sensibles, lo que otorgaban más placer con movimientos que la hacían retorcerse en la cama en busca de algo más. Entonces, Edward apartó su mano y su boca de ella y alzó el rostro para mirarla, a la vez que se llevaba los dedos a la boca y lamía sus jugos, en un gesto tan erótico que Bella se estremeció por completo a pesar de que Edward no la estaba tocando.

–Ahora que te he probado, no creo que haya sido suficiente –murmuró él con voz cálida y una determinación en la mirada.

Bella se encogió por puro instinto y Edward besó sus labios a la vez que recorría su abdomen con la punta de los dedos.

–No quiero obligarte a nada –la tranquilizó él, –pero sería un estúpido si no tratara de convencerte.

Bella enrojeció profusamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero él detuvo aquel acceso de timidez asaltando su boca.

–Bella, déjame saborearte –susurró sobre sus labios. –Necesito sentir tu sabor en mi boca.

–Pero es que, yo nunca…

–Dímelo y me detendré –le prometió, mirándola a los ojos, –pero déjame probar.

Bella se mordió el labio mientras se debatía entre el pudor y sus deseos, hasta que, finalmente, asintió con la cabeza. Edward la cubrió ligeramente con su cuerpo y la besó con fiereza, buscando su lengua desesperadamente la suya en un beso pasional y desenfrenado.

–Confía en mí –le susurró después, acariciando su mejilla.

Sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, Edward se inclinó en busca de uno de los cojines de la cama. Bella se estaba preguntando qué iba a hacer con él cuando, con un gentil movimiento, le pidió que elevara la pelvis y lo colocó debajo.

Bella comenzó a temblar. Con aquella postura, iba a quedar completamente expuesta a él… lo que él quería. Edward volvió a besarla una última vez, hasta que se movió en la cama y se puso de rodillas frente a ella. Luego se inclinó y posó su boca sobre su abdomen, recorriéndolo con sus labios y su lengua en movimientos descendentes, cada vez más abajo, rozando su vello púbico con la barbilla y la respiración de Bella comenzó a agitarse mientras se estremecía de anticipación.

–Abre las piernas, Bella, ábrete para mí.

Bella creyó que iba a morir del profundo ardor que traspasó su vientre. Ya no había restos del inicial pudor en ella; deseaba a Edward, y deseaba que la poseyera con su boca y que con su lengua la recorriera a su antojo.

Obedeció y escuchó a Edward suspirar, por lo que buscó sus ojos. Los tenía fijos en los suyos, cálidos y penetrantes pero llenos de un amor y devoción que la aturdieron. Entonces, se dibujó una sonrisa sugerente en su boca masculina y se inclinó sobre ella.

Cuando sintió sus labios posarse sobre su sexo, Bella no pudo evitar jadear en un sobresalto.

–Tranquila, cielo. Déjate llevar –susurró y Bella sintió cómo un escalofrío la recorría al notar la calidez de su aliento sobre su carne expuesta.

Edward volvió a depositar un beso sobre ella tras lo que sacó la punta de la lengua y dio pequeños lametones sobre sus labios, levemente, con la única intención de torturarla un poco más, hasta que él tampoco pudo contenerse más y recorrió toda su hendidura presionando su lengua sobre ella, llenándose la boca con el sabor de su excitación.

–Dios, Bella, sabes tan bien –murmuró con la voz rota mientras seguía lamiendo, chupando, mordisqueando.

Bella gimió gravemente en respuesta, no era capaz de coordinar un solo pensamiento, solo sentir esa suave y húmeda lengua llenándola de placer y ese gemido aumentó de tono una octava cuando sus atenciones se centraron en su clítoris. Le hundió los dedos en el cabello y la apretó contra él. El placer aumentaba arremolinándose en su centro, haciendo que su cuerpo rogara por su liberación.

–Aún no –le dijo Edward sin embargo, apartando su boca de ella, a pesar de los deseos de Bella. –Déjame un poco más.

Entonces su lengua volvió a serpentear entre los labios de su sexo hasta llegar a su entrada. Edward la introdujo y comenzó a lamer la rugosidad de sus paredes con movimientos oscilantes, dentro y fuera, imitando los que serían los movimientos de su propio pene entrando y saliendo de ella.

–Oh, Edward… –gimió Bella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de soportarlo más. –Edward…

Mientras seguía asaltando su entrada con la lengua, buscó su clítoris con el pulgar y comenzó a presionarlo en sinuosos círculos, llevando a Bella al límite.

–¡Edward! –exclamó ella, a modo de advertencia.

–Sí, nena –respondió él, –quiero tu orgasmo en mi boca.

Bella se perdió entre sus palabras y las caricias ardientes sobre su sexo. Gritó mientras su orgasmo la atravesaba el vientre, sintiendo como Edward lo absorbía con su boca y lo saboreaba con su lengua, con gemidos graves y roncos, como si estuviera a punto de perder el control irreversiblemente. Pero no podía apartarse, sus paredes, su sexo convulsionaba deliciosamente y él necesitaba atraparlo con su boca, lamer hasta la última gota de su éxtasis y embriagarse de su almizclado sabor.

Su vientre aún temblaba levemente cuando Edward se separó de ella. Retiró con cuidado el cojín y trepó por su cuerpo hasta que alcanzó su boca con la suya. Edward la besó profundamente y Bella saboreó su propia sal de sus labios, sintiéndose incompresiblemente excitada un instante después. No entendía cómo aquello era posible después de haber disfrutado del mejor orgasmo de su vida pero el pensamiento se esfumó de su mente cuando notó el miembro erecto de Edward presionando contra su muslo.

–Bella, dime que te has recuperado porque necesito entrar en ti –murmuró mortificado, con la frente perlada en sudor por el esfuerzo.

–¿A qué estás esperando? –le susurró ella con sonrisa incitante.

Edward se incorporó poniéndose de rodillas, alargando su mano hasta la mesita de noche. Sacó un paquete de condones sin estrenar y lo abrió, sacando uno, cuando Bella se lo arrebató de la mano. La sorpresa y la excitación hicieron que Edward no reaccionase, apareciendo una sonrisa de divertimento en los labios de Bella. Abrió el plateado envoltorio pero, antes de enfundar su miembro con él, se dejó llevar por el deseo de tocarlo también, por la necesidad de hacerle sentir lo que había provocado en ella momentos antes. En realidad, no tenía mucha experiencia, así que lo envolvió suavemente con la palma de su mano y, con la misma suavidad, comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, arriba y abajo. Entonces, Edward la detuvo tomando su muñeca mientras apretaba los dientes.

–Para, por favor –casi le rogó. –No voy a durar mucho más –se inclinó y besó sus labios. –Dejémoslo para la próxima vez.

Bella sonrió coqueta y Edward resopló, atormentado, pero ella accedió y se limitó a colocarle el preservativo.

Edward asaltó sus labios y la tumbó en la cama, haciéndolo él sobre ella, llevando su mano a su sexo.

–Vuelves a estar mojada –comprobó con satisfacción.

Bella se apretó contra su mano, como gesto de impaciencia y Edward decidió que la espera había sido demasiado larga para ambos. Se colocó sobre ella posicionando su pene en su entrada y presionó ligeramente. Necesitaba poseerla con urgencia, hundirse en ella de un solo movimiento, con rapidez, pero no era eso lo que quería para su primera vez juntos. Entró en ella despacio, recorriendo lentamente la rugosidad de sus paredes que comenzaban a aprisionarlo, llevándolo al límite con solo la primera embestida.

–Dios –murmuró con las mandíbulas tensas. –Estás tan apretada que hasta puedo sentir el latido de tu corazón golpeando a mi alrededor.

–Edward –gimió ella inmersa en la tortura de su lentitud. Colocó ambas manos en sus nalgas y lo apretó contra ella y elevó su pelvis, buscándolo. Entonces el pene de Edward llegó hasta lo más hondo, provocando una reacción en cadena que quebró su voluntad, no pudiendo evitar que su cuerpo comenzase a moverse erráticamente, entrando y saliendo de ella con impetuosidad. Cuanto más se clavaba en ella, más profundo quería llegar, como su pudiera tocarle el alma.

–Oh –escuchó a Bella jadear contra su oído mientras sus caderas se aunaban a su febril balanceo. El ardiente roce de su miembro electrizaba todos los nervios de su sexo que despertaba ávidamente a pesar del orgasmo de unos minutos antes. Sentía como un nuevo placer comenzaba a anudarse en su vientre y a tensarse su sexo alrededor del pene de Edward, notando toda su longitud recorriéndola por entero, llenándola y deseando más de ese placer.

–Te amo, nena –murmuró Edward en su oreja. –Te amo –le repitió moviéndose aún más rápido y sintió que los dedos de Bella se hundían en su espalda mientras envolvía con sus piernas sus caderas.

Aquel nuevo contacto los hizo gemir a ambos y Bella sintió su nuevo éxtasis alcanzarla violentamente desde sus entrañas y esparciéndose como fuego líquido.

–Edward… Edward, yo…

–Sí, Bella, dámelo todo. Quiero escucharte.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás gritando su nombre con la siguiente embestida de su miembro contra su centro, haciendo que su orgasmo explotara contra su clítoris y su sexo cuyas paredes comenzaron a palpitar alrededor de Edward, placenteros espasmos que le oprimían enloqueciéndolo, subyugándolo, haciéndolo estallar.

–Bella –Edward jadeó hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, mordisqueándolo, y dejándose llevar por la onda expansiva de sus orgasmos aunados, habiendo perdido completamente el control sobre su cuerpo que seguía agitándose con el único propósito de alargar todo lo posible aquel abrumador placer que se había adueñado de sus sentidos y anulado su mente.

Cuando el éxtasis se transformó en ligeras ondas, Edward alzó la mirada hacia ella pero sin detenerse, continuando con aquel movimiento sinuoso, aunque suavemente y con lentitud. Bella tenía los labios entreabiertos, en busca de aire que sosegase su respiración agitada, y los ojos cerrados, haciendo pequeñas y sensuales muecas cada vez que el miembro de Edward volvía a entrar en su ahora sensible sexo. Cuando finalmente su erección comenzó a disminuir, Edward abandono su interior muy despacio mientras escuchaba a Bella lanzar un suspiro.

–Déjame ir al baño un momento –le pidió haciendo ella un mohín. –Será solo un segundo –sonrió, dándole un toquecito en la nariz.

Edward mantuvo su promesa y desapareció en el baño el tiempo justo para deshacerse del condón. Cuando volvió a la cama, se tumbó cerca de Bella quien se giró acurrucándose, buscando su cuerpo y apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho.

–Ha sido maravilloso –la oyó decir.

–Ha sido más que maravilloso –le besó la parte superior de la cabeza. –Te amo –susurró estrechándola entre sus brazos.

–Y yo a ti –ella se apretó más contra él. –Me parece increíble.

–Desde luego –asintió él. –Si alguien me hubiera dicho esta mañana que esta noche estaría haciéndote el amor, habría pensado que estaba loco –suspiró hondamente.

–No me refiero a eso –le confesó ella. –Sino a que tú…

Edward la apartó ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos.

–Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Ella chasqueó la lengua. Bravo, Bella. Que Edward creyese que era una acomplejada era lo más oportuno después de haber compartido con él el momento más romántico y el sexo más ardiente que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

–Olvídalo –quiso dejarlo pasar y comenzó a recorrer su abdomen distraídamente con la punta de los dedos, rezando para que lo dejase estar.

–Me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi en el aeropuerto, en aquella cafetería, mientras te ocultabas detrás de la taza de café con leche –le dijo sin embargo. –Parecías tan perdida… Sentía ganas de abrazarte con fuerza y decirte que todo iba a ir bien, aunque no supiera el qué.

–Lo que estaba era impresionada por haberme topado con el hombre más guapo del planeta, con una sonrisa de esas que encandilan y una mirada capaz de arrancar suspiros.

Edward rompió a reír sonoramente.

–No te rías –se avergonzó de su propio arranque de sinceridad. –Siempre he creído que era imposible que alguien como tú se fijara en alguien como yo.

–¿A eso te referías antes? –preguntó aún sonriendo por lo que le parecía absurdo y Bella asintió. –Pues déjame decirte que no solo eres preciosa y con un cuerpo de infarto, sino divertida, cálida y, creo que no te lo he dicho nunca, pero me encanta cuando de sonrojas.

–¿Ah, sí? –alzó el rostro con expresión de asombro, como si eso ciertamente la sorprendiera.

–Es fascinante –asintió él acariciando su mejilla. –Al principio de conocernos te sonrojabas cada vez que te sonreía, así que yo…

Bella abrió la boca por lo sorprendente de aquella confesión.

–¡Así que lo hacías adrede! –trató de reprocharle aquel intento de manipulación aunque se sentía demasiado halagada como para hacerlo creíble.

–Es que te ves preciosa con las mejillas sonrosadas y me entran unos deseos irrefrenables de tocarte y besarte.

–¿Y todo eso te lo provoca mi ridículo sonrojo? –se mantuvo firme en su intención de hacerse la ofendida y añadiendo además un mohín de incredulidad. –No lo creo.

–Pues lo que yo creo es que es necesitas otra demostración que te ayude a aclarar tus dudas –replicó con una mezcla de diversión e insinuación.

–¿No estarás hablando en serio? –replicó aunque todo su cuerpo deseaba que sí lo hiciera.

–Shhhh –posó un dedo sobre sus labios. –Lo que menos vamos a hacer es hablar.

Rodó para colocarla debajo de él y fue en busca de su boca.

* * *

**EDITADO**

**Vale, creo que esto quedo bien rated M ¿no? Espero que haya quedado bien porque nunca había escrito una escena tan "explícita". Sé perfectamente que lo puede ser más pero prefiero ser cautelosa y no pasarme o terminar rozando lo soez, no sé si me explico. Habrá a quien no le guste pero creo que el lenguaje que he utilizado no es grosero y os recuerdo que es RATED M, así que es lógico que dejéis de leer, pero abstenerse los comentarios desagradables y que encima son anónimos porque lo de tirar la piedra y no dar la cara no me parece correcto.  
**

**Y bueno, ¡ganó mi grupito de las optimistas! Que sé que algunas queréis más drama pero creo que ya era hora de que estos dos se dieran una alegría para el cuerpo jeje**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me mandéis un montón de reviews.**

**También quería aprovechar para hacer un anuncio. Las que leéis "sizigia" ya lo sabéis, pero estoy creando un grupo de facebook donde subir mis historias.**

**Tal y como dije allí, estáis todas invitadas. Algunas de las que me soléis comentar ya os habéis unido (gracias, chicas) pero también estáis invitadas las silenciosas. Ah! Y el otro día os animé a que se lo dijerais a vuestras amistades, incluso a los vecinos de farmville, pero hoy, vamos a hacer más extensa esa invitación y valen también los del candy crash saga jeje (yo juego de vez en cuando jajaja)**

**A ver si puedo poner el link del grupo sin esto que me lo borre**

** www. facebook com / groups/377460975713745/**

**Aún no somos muchas, pero hay muy buen ambiente y son todas majísimas. **

**Y ya sé que es una nota extensísima pero no puedo dejar pasar la ocasión y agradecerle a Romy92 toda la ayuda que me ha prestado con el tema del grupo ¡gracias, guapa! Además os recomiendo sus historias porque os encantarán. Ahora está escribiendo una que se llama "so she dances" y está llena de ternura y esperanza, que no es poco en los tiempos que corren.**

**Y la pesada de turno por fin se va. ¡Hasta la semana que viene!**


	20. Capítulo 19

CAPÍTULO 19

Cuando Edward se despertó, sintió la tibieza del cuerpo desnudo de Bella sobre él. Después de haber hecho el amor por segunda vez, se rindieron exhaustos uno sobre el otro y se habían quedado dormidos. Las imágenes de la noche compartida con ella pasaban ahora por su mente y volvía a estremecerse; era increíble la pasión que Bella podía despertar en él. Y le sorprendía porque nunca había podido darse de ese modo a ninguna mujer, ni siquiera con Tanya, a pesar de lo estable que había sido su relación. Aunque, echando la vista atrás, nunca la había amado como amaba a Bella por lo que su entrega tampoco había sido igual de completa, profunda, intensa, y sin reservas. Sin embargo, con Bella había sido todo eso y más.

Había despertado deseos en él que nunca había sentido, una pasión que no creía que existiera en su interior y una necesidad de hacerla suya que rayaba la posesividad más primitiva y pensar en ello le preocupó. Tal vez Bella se había visto arrastrada por sus ansias de poseerla sin desear realmente que aquello ocurriera. Pero es que le había correspondido de tal forma que era difícil creer que no quisiera estar allí, con él, albergándolo en su interior. Tocó, besó y acarició, sin reprimirse, sin timidez ni temor y eso no podía ser fruto del ardor del momento. ¿O sí?

De pronto, Bella se movió y comenzó a desperezarse con una postura propia de un contorsionista y demasiado graciosa como para que Edward pudiera reprimir una carcajada, olvidándose por un instante de sus inquietudes. Ella dio un respingo y lo miró como si acabara de darse cuenta de dónde estaba y, sonrojada hasta las orejas, se tapó la cara con las manos y se dejó caer sobre él.

–Eso ha sido despertar con glamour y lo demás, tonterías –se lamentó ella. –Debo tener un aspecto horrible –comenzó a atusarse los cabellos.

–Ya sabía que las mujeres solo se despiertan peinadas y perfectamente maquilladas en las películas –le pellizcó la nariz, –aunque déjame decirte que estás preciosa.

–Va a resultar cierto que el sexo es un cosmético natural –bromeó ella y Edward rompió a reír ante su espontaneidad. –Buenos días –le susurró.

–Buenos días, encanto –le tomó la barbilla y le hizo alzar la vista para acceder mejor a sus labios. –¿Qué tal has dormido?

–Creo que ha quedado claro que he dormido a pierna suelta; apenas recordaba dónde estaba.

–¿Tan pronto has olvidado lo que pasó anoche? –preguntó con desenfado, aunque esperando una respuesta.

–Al contrario –le sonrió con dulzura. –Creía que había sido un sueño hasta que he despertado entre tus brazos.

–Espero que haya sido un sueño bonito –le acarició la mejilla.

–Es de esos que no quieres que terminen nunca; no quieres despertar por miedo a que desaparezca –respondió con un deje de temor y melancolía en su voz.

–¿Temes que vaya a desaparecer? –murmuró Edward.

–Aún no estoy segura de si estoy despierta.

Edward atrapó sus labios mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la hacía tumbarse sobre la cama. La besó con intensidad, acariciándola, recorriéndola con sus manos por entero, queriendo que todo su cuerpo tuviera consciencia de él y de lo que le hacía sentir, pero la cálida suavidad de su piel desnuda fue un ardiente despertar para la suya y no pudo evitar excitarse.

–Bella… –susurró en tono de disculpa. Iba a creer que era un pervertido sexual. Pero entonces, Bella separó sus muslos, haciendo que su cuerpo se colocara entre ellos, y después bajó sus manos hasta sus nalgas y lo acercó a ella, haciendo que su miembro se apretase contra su abdomen.

–Quiero soñar un poco más –le provocó ella y Edward no pudo reprimir el impulso de llevar su mano hasta su sexo y ahogó un gemido al comprobar que ya estaba preparada para él. Entonces, Bella se arqueó contra su mano y él la acarició, haciendo resbalar sus dedos por su humedad.

–Edward…

–No estás soñando, Bella –murmuró contra su oído mientras la torturaba con su caricias. –Ningún sueño puede ser tan perfecto como lo eres tú.

–Te amo –gimió ella mientras su cuerpo rogaba por más.

A Edward le temblaban los dedos mientras se colocaba el preservativo. La penetró hasta lo más profundo y sus cuerpos respondieron con rapidez, con movimientos impacientes y febriles.

–Mírame, Bella –le pidió hundiéndose más en ella. –Dime otra vez que me amas.

–Te amo, Edward, te amo –le repitió con la mirada brillante.

Edward sonrió pero Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él sentía cómo se tensaba a su alrededor. Hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello y se dejó arrastrar con ella…

–Todo esto me parece increíble –susurraba Bella refugiada entre los brazos de Edward. Él le besó la cabeza y tomó aire antes de hablar.

–¿Pero te arrepientes?

Bella dejó de juguetear con el vello de su torso y alzó la mirada hacia él.

–¿Debería? –preguntó preocupada.

–Tal vez creas que todo ha ido demasiado rápido –respondió con sincera preocupación.

–¿Rápido para quién? ¿Para esos que van a la discoteca y se acuestan con la primera que se les pone a tiro? –replicó un tanto molesta.

–Eso es solo sexo, Bella. Tú y yo no nos hemos acostado juntos, hemos hecho el amor.

La expresión de Bella se dulcificó.

–Entonces, ¿por qué me haces esa pregunta si piensas como yo?

Edward suspiró.

–Porque tengo miedo de perderte. Sé que nos conocemos desde hace pocas semanas pero a mí no me ha hecho falta ni la mitad de ese tiempo para saber que te quería. Sin embargo, tú…

Bella le tapó la boca con los dedos y se acomodó para colocar sus brazos sobre su pecho y poder mirarlo así a los ojos.

–¿Sabes por qué te dije todas esas tonterías después de que nos besáramos aquella noche? Porque no creí que pudiera soportar tu rechazo. No sé cuándo me enamoré de ti –admitió, –pero es como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, aunque yo no haya actuado en consecuencia –hizo un mohín.

Edward supo que era el momento de hablar, ambos lo sabían, pero fue Bella quien continuó.

–Puede que para ti haya resultado increíble lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros, lo que acaba de pasar, pero para mí lo increíble es que hayas sido capaz de olvidar lo que te he hecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–Yo también he sido culpable –replicó Edward. –No tendría que haberte dejado hablar, permitir que dijeras ese montón de tonterías. Y no solo te dejé hacerlo sino que no te saqué de tu error. Creíste que no sentía nada por ti así que es normal que te refugiaras en brazos de Jacob.

–Yo no me refugié en brazos de nadie –le aclaró con firmeza. –No pasó nada entre nosotros, nunca.

–Pero…

–Sí, estaba muy confundida y… –respiró hondo. –En realidad, no sé que esperaba conseguir saliendo con Jacob porque, además, no dejé de pensar en ti en toda la noche. En ese momento supe que lo que sentía por ti no era algo que pudiese olvidarse de la noche a la mañana. Pero dolía, Edward, dolía albergar un sentimiento que no era correspondido.

–Lo era, Bella –la apretó contra él. –Debiste darte cuenta cuando te monté aquella escenita de celos cuando volviste a casa.

–Creí que estabas enfadado porque había puesto en peligro el proyecto.

–¿Por eso no me contaste tus planes?

–¿Acaso me lo habrías permitido de habértelo contado? –lo miró de reojo.

–No –respondió con rotundidad. –Era exponerte demasiado.

–¿Solo por eso?

–Claro que no –replicó, tomando su rostro para que lo mirara. –No sabes el dolor tan intenso que sentí cuando supe que estabas con él, Bella. Rozaba lo físico.

–Tampoco creí que reaccionarías así –reconoció ella. –Imaginé que te enfadarías pero no que adelantarías tu viaje a Chicago. Creí que ya no había esperanza para mí.

–No sabes cuántas veces me he arrepentido en estos días de haberlo hecho –lamentó, cerrando los ojos. –Pero no era capaz de razonar. Lo único que entendía era que te había perdido y que no era capaz de enfrentarte cuando volvieras a casa después de estar con él.

–Yo, sin embargo, supe que no podía dejar pasar más el tiempo entre nosotros. Al menos, debíamos aclararlo todo para poder seguir adelante, aunque fuera cada uno por su lado.

–Cuando te vi en la cocina supe que venías a salvarme –la abrazó con ternura, pero Bella alzó la vista.

–¿De Tanya, tal vez?

Edward soltó una carcajada.

–Pues también. Había venido a casa con la excusa de que le devolviera unos discos compactos.

–¿Y tú te lo creíste? –le reprochó.

–Claro que no…

Bella se sentó en la cama y lo miró.

–No hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros –le aseguró él, sentándose también. –Y no porque no hubiera sido fácil sino porque alguien me dio un buen consejo y decidí seguirlo.

–¿Qué consejo? ¿Quién? –preguntó aún desconfiando.

–Mi padre –respondió con un brillo especial en la mirada que reflejaba lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

–¿Ellos saben…?

–No todo, pero sí lo suficiente como para que mi padre me pidiese que no hiciera tonterías –le contó. –Hubiera sido un error imperdonable y me alegro de haberle hecho caso. El despecho es tan mal consejero como los celos y solo habría servido para perderte para siempre. Tenía tantas ganas de verte, de estar contigo… y cuando anoche te vi ahí, frente a mí…

–¿Qué? –quiso saber ella, quería saber lo que había sentido al verla.

–Tuve que luchar con todas mis fuerzas contra los deseos de estrecharte entre mis brazos y besarte hasta que tus labios no pudieran soportarlo.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Bella y Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos.

–¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? –le reprochó. –¿Por culpa de Tanya?

–¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya en todo esto? –le acarició el cabello, consolándola. –Lo último que sabía era que habías salido con Jacob. No era lógico pensar que habías venido a decirme que me querías, aunque lo desease con todo mi corazón.

–Y sin embargo, a eso había venido –dijo más calmada, –pero cuando te vi con ella…

–No estaba con Tanya –le recordó, –y tampoco quiero seguir hablando de ella. Para mí, Tanya es únicamente una amiga de la familia, por desgracia, porque nunca podré quitarla de mi vista.

–Entonces, ¿no sientes nada por ella?

Edward se tensó.

–No puedes preguntármelo en serio después de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros –buscó su mirada.

–Tienes razón. Perdóname –se excusó con rapidez. –Es solo que… da vértigo.

–¿Aún crees que estás soñando? –preguntó con mirada pícara y Bella se echó a reír.

–Cuando uno cumple sus sueños, necesita tiempo para asimilarlo.

–Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras –le pellizcó la barbilla, –pero no te separes de mí mientras tanto.

–Ni aunque me lo pidas –sonrió ella, dándole un beso.

–Entonces, ¿quieres venir al hospital conmigo a ver a mis padres?

Bella dudó a la hora de responder, no porque no quisiera ir sino porque no sabía en calidad de qué.

–Si no quieres que sepan aún que estamos juntos…

Bella no contestó, pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas habló por ella.

–Creo que no hará falta que se lo digamos. En cuanto te vean, lo sabrán –se burló él.

Bella le pellizcó como represalia a su burla pero pronto la olvidó.

–¿Cómo están?

–Bien –respondió él con expresión seria ahora.

–Pues no lo parece –se extrañó ella con su respuesta. –¿Seguro que están bien?

–Están mejorando poco a poco pero… –Edward no dudó ni un segundo en contárselo. –El detective que lleva el caso vino ayer a vernos y nos ha informado de que no fue accidental sino provocado. Alguien manipuló su coche.

–¿Alguien quiso matarlos? –Bella no daba crédito a lo que oía.

–Aún no tiene ninguna pista pero dice que puede ser cualquiera, hasta alguien de nuestro entorno.

–Y, por lo que le escucho decir a mi padre, desgraciadamente suele ser así la mayoría de los casos.

–Y yo no hago más que repasar las caras de nuestros amigos y no puedo ponerles el rostro de un asesino –reconoció con impotencia.

–¿Quieres que hable con mi padre? –le propuso. –Él tiene contactos. Tal vez se podría llevar una investigación paralela.

–No sé, Bella –respondió pensativo. –Creo que deberíamos esperar y ver si el Detective Anderson averigua algo.

–De acuerdo –accedió. –Pero no deseches la idea, ¿vale?

–Vale –murmuró él con una mirada de agradecimiento.

De pronto, las tripas de Bella comenzaron a crujir y Edward rompió a reír mientras Bella ocultaba su cara tras sus manos, muerta de la vergüenza.

–La culpa es mía –la calmó él, apartándole las manos del rostro. –La comida de los aviones es horrible y, después, ni siquiera cenamos.

–La verdad es que Gertrude me ofreció un sándwich pero yo estaba muy nerviosa como para digerir nada.

–¿Qué tal si bajamos y disfrutamos de un desayuno bien nutritivo? –le apartó un mechón de pelo poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja.

Entonces, Bella se abrazó a él

–Hey, ¿qué pasa?

–Nada, que te quiero –respondió ella acurrucándose contra su pecho.

–¿Y eso te parece nada? –bromeó él. –Yo diría más bien que lo es todo; tú lo significas todo para mí.

.

.

.

Jacob estaba molido. Se había pasado todo el día anterior arreglando el dichoso tejado y le dolían hasta las uñas de los pies. Miró el despertador y resopló. Debía encontrarse con James y después pensó en ir a ver a Bella. No sabía cuál de las dos cosas le apetecía menos pero el encuentro con James suponía un jugoso sobre lleno de dinero y seguir dorándole la píldora a Bella le traería más sobres como ese. Iba a ser un buen día después de todo.

Tras un desayuno fugaz, salió de casa. Se abrochó la chaqueta de cuero hasta arriba y puso en marcha su moto para dirigirse, como siempre cuando quedaba con James, a las afueras de Forks y no le sorprendió que James ya le estuviera esperando; seguro que lo hacía adrede para tener una excusa y poder fastidiarlo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, James no aguardó a que Jacob subiera a su Audi, sino que salió él, acompañado de una mujer… y menuda mujer. Vestir de aquella forma a esa hora del día debería estar prohibido. Ella le dedicó una mirada burlona y Jacob se limitó a ignorarla y dirigir la suya a James. No estaba interesado en zorrones envueltos en lycra.

–Buenos días –dijo James, divertido.

–Dame lo que tienes para mí y serán perfectos –repuso Jacob con tono seco.

–Tranquilo, tenemos que hablar.

–¿De qué? –preguntó tenso. Tal vez la información que le sacó a Bella no había sido buena.

–He de ausentarme unos días –respondió James, sin embargo. –Me voy a Rochester.

–¿Rochester? –frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

–En el estado de New York –apuntó el rubio con sonsonete.

–Sé dónde narices está Rochester –espetó Jacob molesto. –Pero parece que tú no sabes que me importa una mierda dónde vayas. ¿O es que quieres que te dé permiso?

Tanto James como su acompañante comenzaron a reírse.

–Es más gracioso de lo que me habías dicho –comentó aquella mujer pelirroja que mascaba chicle abriendo tanto la boca que le podía ver los empastes.

Jacob apretó los puños pero se contuvo. Necesitaba ese dinero.

–Sé que no te importa pero igual te lo voy a decir –dijo entonces James aún sonriendo. –Ahí es donde nació Rosalie y quiero ver qué averiguo.

–¿Todavía le estás dando vueltas al tema de su apellido, Sherlock? –se rio. –No creo que a tu jefe le guste que pierdas el tiempo.

–Yo en cambio tengo la corazonada de que voy a encontrar un filón en esa ciudad –lo desafió.

–Como tú digas –se encogió de hombros con aburrimiento y extendió la mano para que le diera el dinero de una vez.

–Victoria se quedará por aquí –le dijo mientras sacaba el sobre del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

–Ah, así que todo esto es porque me dejas a una canguro.

James le golpeó en el pecho con el sobre y Victoria se acercó a él.

–Si me lo propongo, puedo resultar más molesta que un grano en el culo, así que no te hagas el listo.

–A tus órdenes, Watson –respondió divertido antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse. James iba a ir hacia a él pero Victoria lo cogió del brazo. –Tráeme algo bonito –le gritó Jacob desde la moto.

–Tranquilo –murmuró Victoria mientras lo veían irse. –Ya llegará su turno.

Jacob les echó una última mirada desde el espejo retrovisor cuando ya se alejaba. Le importaba un cuerno si tenía que rendirle cuentas a James o a Victoria; era el mismo perro con distinto collar. Por otro lado, aún tardaría en darles algo más, así que tenía que ganar terreno y acercarse más a Bella; tal vez conseguiría un mayor acceso a esa casa.

El día anterior no le había avisado de que estaría ocupado, en realidad no se había acordado de hacerlo, pero confiaba encontrarla en casa y poder disculparse de forma convincente. Fue Rosalie quien le abrió y no pudo evitar pensar en que se había convertido en el objeto de estudio de James.

–Hola –la saludó. La chica parecía un poco tensa pero no le dio importancia. –¿Está Bella?

–Pues no, se fue ayer a Chicago.

–¿A Chicago? –repitió con incredulidad. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa. –¿Con Edward?

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

–Evidentemente.

Para él no era tan evidente. No era que Bella y él tuvieran una relación pero creía haber hecho avances. Tal vez solo lo había acompañado a ver a sus padres…

–Bueno, pues luego la llamaré –disimuló como pudo su frustración. –Gracias.

Rosalie le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y cerró la puerta. El día iba empeorando por momentos.

Marcó el número de Bella pero tenía el móvil apagado, ya lo intentaría después. Habiéndose ido todos sus planes al traste, decidió acudir a la vieja cabaña donde se solía reunir con los muchachos. Tal vez podrían echarse unas risas o ir a pescar.

De hecho, cuando llegó a la cabaña encontró a Seth y Paul ordenando sus aparejos de pesca.

–¿Qué hay, tío? –lo saludaron al verlo entrar.

–¿Y los demás? –le preguntó al verlos solos.

–Jared nos está esperando en el río y Sam ha llevado a mi hermana a Port Angeles –le explicó. –Los demás, ni idea.

Jacob sintió en el pecho una punzada de celos.

–¿Por qué ha llevado Sam a Leah a Port Angeles? –preguntó Paul lo que Jacob se moría por saber.

–Y yo qué sé –se encogió de hombros. –En realidad, Sam venía a buscarme a mí, pero mi hermana estaba a punto de salir y se ha ofrecido a llevarla. Tiene que comprarse ropa para su nuevo trabajo.

–¿Y Sam va a hacerle de "carga paquetes"? –se rio Paul.

–¿Qué nuevo trabajo? –indagó Jacob queriendo ignorar ese nuevo detalle.

–Va a trabajar para la señora Cullen.

–¿Qué? –exclamó Jacob mientras la sonrisa de Paul se esfumaba. –¿Es que se ha vuelto loca?

–¿Va a traicionarnos?

–No. Mira, yo tampoco estuve de acuerdo al principio, –les aclaró, –pero me ha explicado sus motivos y son muy válidos.

–¿Y qué motivos son esos? –inquirió Paul.

–Va a ayudar a la señora Cullen a poner todos los documentos en orden, una auditoría o algo así.

Mierda, ¡no! –pensó Jacob.

–¿Y? –Paul empezó a impacientarse.

–Pues que va a tener acceso a toda la información –le aclaró, –así que podrá saber de primera mano si hay algún trapo sucio y qué tan buenas son sus intenciones.

–Yo nunca le he creído ni una palabra y espero que no engatuse a tu hermana –rezongó Paul nada conforme. –¿Tú qué dices? –se dirigió a Jacob.

Él empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras trataba de mantener ocupadas las manos revisando los aparejos de pesca de su amigo. Su gran día acababa de irse a la mierda.

–Que Leah puede hacer lo que le dé la gana –respondió al final, como si no le importara.

Pero le importaba, era peligroso trabajar para Esme. Laurent quería hundirla y no le iba a importar arrastrar con ella a todos los que estuviesen a su alrededor, incluida Leah, y si llegaba a pasarle algo…

Si le pasase algo a Leah, él se moriría.

Tenía que hablar con ella. Después de lo que pasó la última vez que se vieron dudaba que quisiera escucharlo, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo acercarse a ella. No sabía cómo pero conseguiría disuadirla, convencerla de que no aceptase ese trabajo. Fuera como fuera.

.

.

.

Aparcar en la zona del hospital era una locura así que decidieron acudir en taxi. Durante el trayecto, Edward no le había soltada la mano ni una sola vez y no es que le molestara, sino todo lo contrario. Aún le costaba asimilar lo que había sucedido con Edward en tan pocas horas, solo sabía que era la mujer más feliz del mundo mientras, el día anterior, se sentía la más desdichada.

Cuando había vuelto de hablar con Leah, les pidió a Alice y Rosalie que fueran a su habitación y les contó lo que había pensado hacer. Alice no solo le había apoyado sino que se había mostrado entusiasmada. Rosalie, en cambio, se había mostrado más cautelosa pero le aclaró que era porque no quería que le hicieran daño. La verdad es que Alice y ella habían hablado sobre Rosalie alguna vez, sobre todo cuando se fue a Knoxville con Emmett. Les preocupaba su actitud, en especial con él y confiaban en que algún día tuviera la suficiente confianza con ellas para que se abriera y les contase lo que le sucedía.

Ya en el aeropuerto la había asaltado el arrepentimiento, varias veces. No sabía muy bien qué iba a hacer en Chicago, solo sabía que quería a Edward y que estaba harta de no saber lo que pensaba él y, al menos, iba a volver a Forks con la respuesta a esa inquietud. Pero no podía negar que estaba aterrada, temía tener que coger el avión de vuelta sola, y con el corazón roto.

Pero Edward la quería, la amaba y se lo había demostrado de la forma más maravillosa posible. Jamás creyó que algún hombre pudiera amarla así, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que de ella no habría podido entregarse de esa manera a nadie que no fuera Edward. Todo había sido tan natural, tan apropiado… Y no sabía lo que pasaría después de terminar el encargo de los hermanos Vulturi pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Edward la incluyera en sus planes.

Por lo pronto, estaban llegando a la habitación de sus padres y Edward no parecía tener intención alguna de soltar su mano. Se le veía sonriente, con un brillo especial en sus ojos, que los hacía aún más verdes, y más guapo que de costumbre.

Pero, de repente, vio que su sonrisa se esfumaba, y Bella miró hacia el interior de la habitación y comprendió al instante porque se había puesto tan serio: dentro estaba Tanya acompañada de un hombre de la edad de los padres de Edward. La joven se había girado a mirarlos y se le descompuso el rostro al verlos llegar juntos. Fue entonces cuando Edward la soltó. A Bella se le puso un nudo en la garganta pero casi se echa a reír del alivio cuando Edward le pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros y la acercó a él.

–Buenos días –dijo Edward con tono desenfadado.

Tanya casi bufó. Si mediar palabra alguna, cogió de un tirón su bolso de encima de una silla y salió de la habitación, golpeando a Bella en el costado con su cuerpo mientras cruzaba la puerta. Edward besó su frente a modo de disculpa. ¿Y qué culpa tenía él de que aquella tipa fuera una estúpida?

–Hola, Edward –dijo aquel hombre que, en vez de sentirse avergonzado por la actitud ridícula de su hija, parecía molesto por verlos llegar juntos. Sin embargo, se acercó a ellos y le extendió la mano a Bella.

–Soy Eleazar Denali, el padre de Tanya.

–Yo, Isabella Swan –le estrechó la mano, no sin cautela.

–Tony, Eliza, me alegro de que estéis mejor –se giró hacia ellos. –Volveré pronto a veros. Hasta luego –dijo a modo de despedida y se marchó siguiendo los pasos de su hija.

–Vale, eso ha sido muy raro –murmuró Edward mientras se acercaba a sus padres, sin haber soltado a Bella.

–¿Qué demonios pasó anoche? –inquirió su padre, asombrando a Edward. –Te dije que no hicieras tonterías.

–Y no las hice –se defendió, aunque no sabía muy bien de qué.

–Anthony, cálmate –le aconsejó entonces su mujer. –Preferiría que Edward nos diera su versión de los hechos antes de sacar conclusiones.

–¿La versión de los hechos?

Fue entonces cuando Edward soltó a Bella y era comprensible pues se le notaba que empezaba a ponerse nervioso, a impacientarse por no saber qué había sucedido en aquella habitación justo antes de su llegada. Puso los brazos en jarra y aguardó a que sus padres le dieran alguna pista más.

–Cariño, ¿qué pasó con Tanya después de que te marcharas de aquí? –preguntó su madre con más calma. –Y te agradecería que no nos ahorrases ningún detalle.

Edward resopló, claramente contrariado pero decidió contestar, esperando que tras eso le explicasen qué diablos pasaba.

–Cuando salimos de aquí, fuimos andando hasta el coche de Tanya, ella condujo –añadió sin estar seguro de cuáles eran los detalles que sus padres requerían. –Sé que estuvo hablando, tratando de crear conversación pero yo no hacía más que pensar en Bella y en lo que tú me habías dicho –señaló a su padre. –Cuando llegamos a casa, Tanya me propuso que pidiésemos algo de cenar y yo me negué, no me apetecía compartir con ella más tiempo del necesario. Pero entramos en casa y Bella estaba allí, esperándome –se giró hacia ella con una leve sonrisa en los labios. –Tanya fue bastante grosera pero me contuve y le pedí que se fuera. Eso es todo.

Los padres de Edward guardaron silencio mirándose seriamente, hasta que Eliza habló por fin.

–No se parece en nada a lo que nos ha contado ella.

–¿Qué cojones os ha contado?

–Ese lenguaje, Edward –le recriminó su madre.

Edward hizo un mohín aunque esperó a que se decidieran a hablar.

–Tanya nos ha dicho que, antes de llegar a casa, le pediste que se desviara a hacia el Parque Westdale, hacia una zona bastante desierta y oscura –comenzó a decir su padre.

–Pero, eso…

Anthony levantó la mano sana pidiéndole con el gesto a su hijo que se callara, y Edward obedeció pero se acercó a Bella, mirándola con una súplica en los ojos.

–Dice que mantuvisteis relaciones sexuales allí, en su coche y que después, cuando llegasteis a casa, viste a Bella y la despreciaste frente a ella.

Edward se pasó las manos por la cara y se presionó las sienes. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. No le importaban las mentiras de Tanya sino el efecto que pudieran causar en Bella. Se fue hacia el butacón y se dejó caer.

–¿Y con esto me estás queriendo decir que la creéis a ella? –les preguntó a los tres. –Bella, tú…

Edward ni siquiera se atrevía a hacer la pregunta, pero Bella se acercó a él y se arrodilló a sus pies.

–Mírame, Edward –le pidió. –Dime que todo eso es mentira y te creeré.

Tenía que serlo. Después de todo lo que habían compartido, de sus palabras y sus caricias… No, aquello era una sarta de mentiras, tenía que serlo.

–Todo eso es mentira, Bella –le murmuró él con lágrimas en los ojos. Le tomó las mejillas y ella notó en su tacto la desesperación que sentía. –Tienes que creerme.

Bella asintió y giró levemente el rostro para besar su mano y Edward tiró de ella mientras se ponía en pie para abrazarla, sin importarle ni que estuvieran sus padres o que a Bella pudiera incomodarle; necesitaba sentirla cerca.

–Me decepcionarías enormemente si le hubieseis creído –les advirtió a sus padres.

–No nos culpes, hijo –se defendió Eliza en nombre de los dos. –Confinados en esta cama, la realidad se nos escapa de las manos.

–Y ayer te fuiste muy mal de aquí –añadió su padre. –El estado perfecto para que desoyeras mis palabras y cayeses.

–Pero no caí –masculló Edward apretando los puños, –te escuché y yo… Maldita sea, ¿cómo demonios queréis que demuestre mi inocencia?

–No hace falta, hijo –repuso su madre.

–¿A qué hora llegaste a casa? –preguntó entonces su padre.

–Pero, Anthony…

–Yo no necesito ninguna prueba de su inocencia pero él sí –apuntó. –Te fuiste de aquí a las ocho y cuarto, ¿a qué hora llegaste a casa?

–No lo sé –respondió Edward con resignación.

–A las nueve menos veinte –dijo entonces Bella, y los tres la miraron. –Estaba tan impaciente porque llegaras que no hacía más que mirar el reloj.

–Pues, o eres Flash, o es todo mentira –le dijo para tranquilizarlo, pero Edward parecía todo menos tranquilo.

–Esa mujer necesita que la ingresen en un psiquiátrico –masculló lleno de rabia.

–Ya sabes que le afectó mucho la muerte de su madre y de su hermana Irina –le recordó Eliza. –Eleazar se tuvo que hacer cargo de ella y su otra hermana cuando aún eran muy pequeñas.

–Además, le dolió mucho vuestra ruptura –añadió Anthony.

–¿Y eso le da derecho a hacer lo que le dé la gana? –insistió Edward. –¿Cómo se atreve a venir hasta aquí para montar semejante número? Y respaldada, además, por su padre.

–Es normal que un padre apoye a su hijo –alegó Anthony.

–Pues no es lo que me ha parecido ver en vosotros –les reprochó.

–No seas tan duro con nosotros, hijo –le pidió Eliza.

–Tu novia pensará que somos unos desalmados –Anthony trató de bromear y Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar que su padre la llamaba así. –Hablaré con Eleazar y aclararé este asunto –le aseguró entonces.

–¿Podemos dar ese tema por zanjado? –preguntó Eliza. –Buenos días, Bella. Me alegro mucho de verte.

La joven sonrió, aliviada de que dejasen de hablar por fin de aquella chiflada.

–Te agradezco que te hayas decidido a venir en su busca –le dijo Anthony señalando a Edward. –Ayer parecía un león enjaulado, dando vueltas por la habitación y mirando el móvil cada tres minutos.

–¡Papá!

–Venga ya, –se rio su padre. –Seguro que ya se lo has confesado.

–Claro que se lo he dicho –admitió, –pero porque quiero conquistarla. Tú, en cambio, solo pretendes avergonzarme delante de ella.

–¿Y lo he conseguido? –miró a Bella con un guiño de complicidad.

Bella sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Lástima. Habrá que recurrir a algo más contundente –hizo una pausa para hacerse el interesante. –Las fotos familiares.

Todos se echaron a reír excepto Edward, que miraba a Bella, fingiéndose dolido.

–¿Cómo habéis pasado la noche? –les preguntó entonces.

–Bien, hijo –contestó su madre.

–Yo creo que no necesito preguntártelo –añadió Anthony.

–¡Anthony! –le regañó su madre entre risas.

–Creo que debí advertirte sobre esto –le dijo Edward a Bella por lo bajo, con una excusa en la mirada. Sin embargo, Bella sonreía, sonrojada, pero sonreía.

Bella nunca hubiera pensado que una visita a un hospital podría ser tan agradable, si eliminaba de la ecuación a Tanya, claro. La relación de Edward con sus padres era excepcional, cosa que jamás hubiera imaginado ya que Anthony y Elizabeth transcurrían la mayor parte de su tiempo entre concierto y concierto. Pero Edward le había contado que siempre trataban de llevarlo con él cuando era pequeño. Ciertamente tenían que contratar profesores que se hicieran cargo de su educación pero, aunque no hacían más que viajar, la familia seguía unida y trataban de aprovechar al máximo ese escaso tiempo que podían disfrutar los tres juntos. Los reproches rara vez tenía cabida y tampoco valía la pena perder el tiempo con recelos o falta de confianza. Edward siempre había tenido una relación abierta con ellos y siempre les había hecho partícipes de sus preocupaciones y ellos siempre habían encontrado alguna palabra de consuelo o algún consejo que darle.

A todo eso, Bella tenía que añadir que eran muy simpáticos y cercanos. En familia, dejaban de ser esa pareja de concertistas, rodeados de fama, aplausos y flashes. Eran un matrimonio común y corriente, una mujer y un hombre que se amaban y deseaban lo mejor para su hijo, aunque no siguiera sus pasos, distanciándose de los escenarios y de la música como profesión.

Tras haberles prometido que regresarían el próximo fin de semana decidieron volver a Forks ese mismo día ya que había un vuelo esa tarde. Tras recoger el equipaje en casa de Edward, se dirigieron al aeropuerto y Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse si las cosas serían diferentes entre ellos una vez hubieran regresado a Forks.

–Estás muy callada –le dijo Edward ya en el avión. –¿Qué te preocupa?

Aquello le sacó una sonrisa a Bella. Era como si siempre le leyera el pensamiento.

–Me preocupa qué pasará ahora.

–¿Te refieres a los demás? –Edward suspiró al ver que callaba. –Bella, los seis vivimos en la misma casa. Es difícil ocultar una cosa así aunque tampoco creo que sea justo ocultárselo.

–No quiero ocultarlo, pero… –se mordió el labio con culpabilidad.

–No me digas que estás pensando en Jacob –resopló con hastío.

–Pero no del modo que tú crees –se defendió ella.

–Te equivocas –discrepó él en cambio. –Sé perfectamente que no quieres cortar de raíz los lazos con él para tenerlo controlado.

Bella lo miró sorprendido pues tenía razón.

–Es que temo que Laurent intente cosas más drásticas si considera que Jacob no está resultando efectivo –le explicó.

–¿Y qué has pensado? No hablarle de nuestra relación –supuso Edward.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Puedo seguir necesitándolo como guía y, mientras tanto, comentar como si nada cierta información que mantendrá a Laurent ocupado pero que resultará inútil pues será falsa.

Edward sopesó por un instante su propuesta.

–Habría que consultárselo a los demás –decidió. –Pero cierto es ese refrán que dice que debemos tener cerca a los amigos pero a los enemigos, más.

Bella asintió con una sonrisa y, para cuando aterrizaron en Seattle, estaba más tranquila. Tomaron un taxi para volver a casa y Edward quiso aprovechar la oscuridad del anochecer para besarla ardientemente en aquel asiento trasero.

–Deberías llamar a Thomas y decirle que hemos llegado bien –le sugirió con sonrisa traviesa.

Edward suspiró pero se separó de ella, advirtiéndole con la mirada que retomarían aquel asunto suspendido esa misma noche, en su cama o en la suya.

Sacó el teléfono móvil y lo encendió, cuando comenzaron a sonar un sinfín de pitidos, anunciando mensajes en el contestador automático. Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y empezó a escuchar los mensajes hasta que Bella lo vio palidecer.

–Por favor –le escuchó decirle al conductor. –Una vez lleguemos a Forks, diríjase al hospital.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella, alarmada. –¿Esme…?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

–Es Alice.

* * *

**Y por fin vamos a saber lo que le pasa a Alice. Ya ha habido alguna chica que se ha aventurado a opinar pero, ni de lejos. ¿No será que sois demasiado trágicas? ;)**

**Quiero aprovechar la ocasión para darles las gracias a todas las chicas del grupo de facebook, por su apoyo y por colaborar ya sea comentando las historias o haciendo esos videos tan chulos.**

**Por si ha habido alguna despistada, este es el link del grupo**

**www(punto)facebook(punto)com/groups/37746097571374 5**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Hasta la semana que viene. Besos.**


	21. Capítulo 20

CAPÍTULO 20

Emmett no les había dado ninguna indicación en el mensaje que le dejó a Edward en el contestador automático del móvil y ninguno de sus amigos le contestaba ahora las llamadas, así que se dirigieron directamente al mostrador de recepción en cuanto llegaron al hospital.

–Alice Brandon, ¿por favor? –le preguntó Bella a una mujer vestida de enfermera y que acababa de colgar el teléfono.

La miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna y se puso a comprobar el nombre en el ordenador, con toda la lentitud del mundo. Bella no podía comprender la parsimonia con la que actuaban esas enfermeras cuando lo que uno quería era que le dieran cuanto antes la información para poder correr en busca del ser querido.

–Está aún en urgencias –habló con la misma calma. –Por aquel pasillo a la derecha.

Bella tiró de la mano de Edward quien apenas alcanzó a decirle adiós a la enfermera y corrieron hacia la zona de urgencias y que ya conocían de cuando ella se hizo el esguince. Al entrar al corredor, vieron a sus tres amigos. Rosalie y Emmett estaban de pie, apoyados de costado contra la pared, uno frente al otro y hablando en voz baja y con gesto preocupado. Jasper estaba solo, sentado en una de esas sillas de plástico, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara sobre las palmas de sus manos. Parecía derrotado y Edward y Bella se miraron, inquietos. Conforme avanzaban por el pasillo, sus amigos escucharon sus pasos y se giraron a ver quién era.

–¡Edward! ¡Bella! –exclamaron al verlos.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Bella.

–Aún no lo sabemos –respondió Rosalie.

–Pero…

–Estábamos cenando –comenzó Jasper a decir. Se le veía mortificado. –Ella se levantó a prepararme un descafeinado, ya sabéis cómo es ella con eso –añadió con sonrisa triste. –De pronto, escuchamos un sonido de porcelana rompiéndose y la vimos caer al suelo.

Jasper hizo una pausa y miró sus manos extendidas, vacías, y luego cerró los puños, asaltado por la impotencia que debía haber sentido en ese momento.

–Creí que solo había sido un desmayo pero estaba rígida, y no reaccionaba –dijo con la voz entrecortada. –Hubo un momento en el que pensé que…

–No lo digas –le ordenó Rosalie. –Ni te atrevas a pensarlo siquiera.

–¿Por qué demonios tardan tanto? –espetó él, volviendo a dejarse caer en la silla. –Llevan dos horas ahí dentro.

–¿Habéis avisado a Carlisle? –Edward se sentó a su lado con la intención de reconfortarlo.

Jasper asintió, cabizbajo.

–Estaba de guardia.

–Entonces, está en buenas manos –le dio una palmada de ánimo en la espalda.

–Sí, pero… –Jasper suspiró pesadamente. –No había pasado tanto miedo en toda mi vida.

Y así era. Cuando María tuvo el accidente y cayó por la escalera se asustó muchísimo pero lo que sintió fue más culpabilidad que otra cosa al saber que había perdido al niño. Eso le dejaba aún más claro que el amor, si aquello podía llamarse así, que había sentido por María no se acercaba ni remotamente a lo que sentía por Alice. O tal vez había sido el rencor por la traición el que había hecho desaparecer ese sentimiento de un plumazo. Daba igual. No deseaba ningún mal a su exesposa pero no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que sucediera con ella. Y sin embargo, con Alice… Solo pensar que a Alice pudiera pasarle algo hacía que le faltase el aire para respirar. Definitivamente, no podía vivir sin ella y había estado perdiendo un tiempo precioso al no amarla abiertamente simplemente por guardar las apariencias.

Hizo propósito de enmienda diciéndose que las cosas iban a ser diferentes a partir de entonces. Cuando Alice saliese de aquel hospital, porque iba a salir de ese hospital, lo haría de su mano, sin importarle el peso de aquel matrimonio fallido que aún cargaba a cuestas. No le importaba que María quisiese desprestigiar su carrera o quisiera utilizar su relación con Alice a la hora de sacar mayor provecho en el divorcio, algo de entrada absurdo pues ella había sido la primera infiel de aquella historia. Aunque, bien pensado, le importaba un cuerno que ella quisiese quedárselo todo, la casa, el coche… De todas formas, los habría vendido. Jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza vivir con Alice en aquella casa que había compartido con María.

Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que se había atrevido a pensar en hacer planes de futuro con Alice y era tan estúpido que había tenido que esperar a que Alice estuviese tendida en una cama de hospital para hacerlo. Solo esperaba que Alice le diera la oportunidad de rectificar su error por lo que debía recuperarse de lo que fuera que le hubiera sucedido. ¿Y por qué narices tardaban tanto en darle noticias sobre ella? Deberían contratar a auxiliares que únicamente se encargasen de informar en tiempo real a los familiares del paciente de todo lo que le hacen, de cómo está en cada momento. Alice estaba viva cuando habían llegado al hospital; su corazón latía y también respiraba, aunque con dificultad. Pero seguía estando rígida, era como si sus músculos se hubieran endurecido de repente, y eso le hacía pensar en algún tipo de enfermedad relacionada con el sistema nervioso… y los nombres que le venían a la mente no eran nada esperanzadores.

De pronto, comprendió que tal vez era eso lo que la refrenaba y no un exnovio o una mala relación amorosa. ¿Tal vez no quería contarle que estaba desahuciada?

Como impulsado por un resorte, Jasper se levantó de la silla… ¿Pero qué gilipolleces estaba pensando? Alice era una mujer llena de vida, y sana, pero que trabajaba mucho últimamente y había sufrido un bajón de tensión debido al estrés. Sí, eso debía ser. Ella no hacía nada más que preocuparse de los demás, de él, y ella también merecía que la cuidasen y él se iba a encargar de eso.

Y aquella maldita puerta que seguía sin abrirse… ¿Es que a Carlisle se le había olvidado que estaban esperando?

Como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, Carlisle apareció por el otro extremo pasillo. Jasper trató por todos los medios de leer en su cara qué tan grave estaba Alice pero no hubo forma. Pensó que seguro que en la facultad enseñan a los médicos a poner cara de póker.

–¿Cómo está Alice? –preguntó sin más mientras sus amigos se arremolinaban en torno a ellos.

–Ya está consciente y sus constantes vitales estables –les informó con seriedad.

–Pero, ¿qué le ha sucedido?

–Tranquilos, va a estar bien –claramente les dio largas. –¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? –le pidió entonces a Jasper.

Jasper no pudo evitar mirar a sus compañeros; Si Carlisle pretendía que pensaran que Alice no tenía nada grave lo estaba haciendo de pena.

–¿Me acompañas a mi consulta? –insistió Carlisle y Jasper ya no lo hizo esperar más.

Cuando llegaron, Carlisle se sentó en su butaca y con un gesto se pidió que lo hiciera frente a él. Llevaba una carpeta con lo que Jasper supuso era el historial médico de Alice en la mano y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

–He querido hablar primero contigo porque, si no me equivoco, entre tú y Alice hay una relación que va más allá del compañerismo. No es que os esté juzgando –se apresuró a decir al notar la incomodidad de Jasper, –pero que Alice me haya pedido tan apasionadamente que no te cuente nada, me hace suponer que realmente le preocupa sobre manera lo que puedas pensar.

–Carlisle, como sigas así vas a tener que tratarme a causa de un infarto –puso las manos en los brazos de la butaca y se inclinó sobre la mesa. –¿Qué diablos tiene Alice? ¿Es muy grave?

–Alice es epiléptica –le dijo por fin pero el joven lo miraba con completa incredulidad, entendiendo al instante el motivo. –No todos los epilépticos sufren convulsiones –le aclaró y vio como Jasper se hundía en la butaca y soltaba el aire que estaba reprimiendo en los pulmones, con alivio. –¿Esperabas otra cosa?

–No me malinterpretes, Carlisle, pero me han pasado las cosas más bizarras por la cabeza, así que…

–No te confundas –lo cortó él. –La epilepsia es una enfermedad peligrosa. Hay casos en los que puede resultar mortal. Ciertos tipos de epilepsia refractaria no remiten con el tratamiento y producen un deterioro mental progresivo, incluso degenerativo, pudiendo resultar mortal.

–¿Y es el caso de Alice? –preguntó inquieto.

–No, no –lo tranquilizó, –pero la epilepsia es una enfermedad que necesita un seguimiento pues puede darse el caso de que se deba ajustar la dosis de la medicación o cambiarla directamente para controlar las crisis –le explicó. –En cuanto Alice empezó a notarse los síntomas debería haberse puesto en contacto con su neurólogo, o conmigo, y yo le habría conseguido una cita con el neurólogo del hospital.

–Un momento –apuntó el joven, pensativo. –¿Síntomas?

–Por ejemplo, temblor en las manos –respondió con una mirada significativa. –Y yo mismo sabía que había algo raro el día que se cortó.

–¿Crees que lo produjo alguna crisis?

–Es muy posible.

–Pero no termino de entender por qué no dijo nada –se preguntó Jasper.

–Me temo que la actitud de Alice no reside únicamente en su enfermedad sino en cómo ha afectado su vida. De hecho, he tardado tanto en salir a explicarte lo que le ocurre a Alice porque no solo he hablado con su neurólogo sino con su antiguo psicoanalista –dijo esta palabra con lentitud, sabiendo su repercusión.

–¿Psicoanalista?

–Tal vez no tenga derecho a ser yo quien te cuente todo esto –reconoció, –pero no veo oportuno que Alice deba remover ciertos recuerdos que solo le causarían dolor, y más en su estado.

–Seguro que ella lo entenderá –repuso Jasper, –y yo te suplico que dejes de dar rodeos.

–El tipo de epilepsia que sufre Alice se da desde muy temprana edad –comenzó a explicarle. –Ella contaba con unos dos años de edad cuando comenzó a sufrir dichos ataques. Sus padres eran jóvenes y de pocos recursos así que –hizo una pausa, –así que la abandonaron en un hospicio regentado por monjas.

–¿Qué? –Jasper no podía creer esa barbaridad pero Carlisle le pidió que guardara silencio con un gesto.

–La epilepsia se ha interpretado en muchas ocasiones bajo un marco de supersticiones y religiosidad muy arraigado en ciertos niveles de la sociedad, así que no te será complicado entender que las monjas tratasen de deshacerse de ella cuanto antes, por lo que decidieron dejarla en un orfanato estatal –siguió contándole.

–¿No deberían haberla llevado a algún centro donde la atendieran debidamente? –inquirió un tanto molesto.

–La habrían internado en un centro psiquiátrico.

–Alice no es ninguna enferma mental –objetó él con tal vez demasiado ímpetu.

–No –le dio Carlisle la razón, –y en el orfanato sí fue tratada de su enfermedad, pero su estigma ya no la abandonó y siempre fue discriminada, excluida. De hecho, sabiendo que nunca sería adoptada por ninguna familia, cuando algún matrimonio concretaba alguna cita para visitar el lugar y conocer a los niños en vistas de adoptar a alguno, Alice directamente era apartada y llevada a algún otro lugar de las instalaciones, sin otra compañía que unos lápices de colores y un cuaderno en blanco –Carlisle suspiró con pesar. –Tal vez creían que hacían lo mejor, que le evitaban la desilusión de albergar esperanzas de ser adoptada algún día y que ese día nunca llegase, pero lo único que consiguieron fue transformar a Alice en una niña traumada y con un profundo sentimiento de abandono.

_Abandono._

Y Jasper comenzó a entender.

–Alice desarrolló un fuerte rechazo hacia su enfermedad pues lo relacionaba con todo lo negativo que sucedía a su alrededor –continuó Carlisle. –Era una adopción que no llegaba, la toma continuada de pastillas para evitar unos ataques que igual se repetían y convirtiéndola en el centro de todas la burlas por parte de los chicos del orfanato que no hacían más que repetirle que sus padres la habían abandonado por ser un bicho raro –vio que Jasper se removía en su asiento. –Ya sabes que los niños pueden ser crueles a veces. Y eran cosas que para un adulto pueden no ser importantes pero, para una niña cuyo mundo se limita a lo que tiene a su alrededor…

Carlisle hizo una pausa y Jasper supo que, lo que le iba a contar a continuación, no le iba a gustar.

–Por desgracia, sus educadores tampoco supieron manejar muy bien la situación y se limitaron a dejar pasar el tiempo, los años, hasta que Alice intentó…

–¡No! –exclamó Jasper con ojos llorosos. –Mi Alice no haría eso.

–Claro que no –concordó Carlisle. –El especialista que la trató hizo un excelente trabajo con ella y tú mismo puedes ver el resultado –agregó. –Es una joven alegre, dulce, llena de vida, que se preocupa por los demás pero creo que es natural que se sienta insegura cuando la enfermedad despunta, es imposible que no recuerde.

–Lo sé –admitió Jasper dando un profundo suspiro. –¿Qué indicaciones te ha dado el psicoterapeuta?

Carlisle lo miró un poco sorprendido, aunque sonrió.

–Ninguna. De hecho, cuando le he hablado de ti…

–¿Le has hablado de mí? –preguntó cauteloso, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

–Por supuesto –se rio. –Me ha preguntado cómo le estaba yendo a Alice y le he contado a grandes rasgos sobre el trabajo y –lo señaló, –sobre vosotros dos. No me mires con esa cara, Jasper. No hay más que veros para entender que sentís algo el uno por el otro.

Jasper se dejó caer sobre la butaca. Carlisle tenía razón así que era inútil hacerse el digno si hacía unos minutos se había prometido que ya no iba a ocultar sus sentimientos hacia Alice.

–Bueno –admitió al fin. –¿Y qué te ha dicho cuando se lo has contado?

–Que tú sabrías lo que hay que hacer –le sonrió con gesto confidente.

Jasper alzó las cejas con incredulidad pero Carlisle decidió ignorarlo.

–Su neurólogo me ha facilitado su historial por fax –tomó la carpeta que estaba frente a él, –y hemos decidido cambiarle el tratamiento para controlar las crisis. Cada paciente responde de manera diferente tanto a la medicación como a la enfermedad pero debería irle bien. Por otro lado, también existe la posibilidad de someterla a una cirugía.

–¿Existe cirugía para la epilepsia? –demandó dándose cuenta de que sabía muy poco de esa enfermedad.

–Sí, y bastante efectiva –le reiteró. –Pero no creo que sea necesaria en el caso de Alice ya que pueden controlarse los ataques con la medicación. Pareces más preocupado que antes –apuntó entonces al ver el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Jasper.

–Es que apenas sé nada sobre esta enfermedad –reconoció, –y me gustaría saber si Alice requiere de atenciones especiales.

Carlisle se esforzó en no sonreír. Jasper apenas era capaz de admitir lo que sentía por Alice pero se mostraba inquieto, deseaba implicarse en su tratamiento, supervisarlo, como si de su marido se tratase.

–Con seguir al pie de la letra el tratamiento es suficiente –le explicó. –Debe tomarse la medicación de forma regular y precisa para que siempre esté presente en la sangre y evitar así los ataques. Y por lo demás –añadió con un tono más distendido, –nada de alcohol, debe evitar el café y dormir sus ocho horas correspondientes.

–¿Y ya está? –preguntó receloso. –¿Siguiendo esas pautas podrá seguir haciendo vida normal?

–Completamente –apreció él su inquietud. –Hasta podría plantearse tener hijos en un futuro.

Jasper sintió que enrojecía hasta las orejas y no porque aquella idea le incomodase precisamente, aunque no fuera lo más oportuno en ese momento.

–¿Cuándo podrá volver a casa? –quiso cambiar de tema.

–Sería preferible que esta noche la pasase aquí, en observación –le indicó. –Puedes estar tranquilo, aquí estará muy bien atendida.

Jasper asintió, dándose cuenta entonces de que le dolían los músculos de lo tenso que estaba.

–Pero, ¿podría verla?

Carlisle lo sopesó unos segundos y Jasper creyó por un momento que no se lo iba a permitir.

–Solo unos minutos, pero debes prometerme que estará tranquila. Te recuerdo que no quería que tú supieras nada.

–No te preocupes –respondió con firmeza. –Lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño.

–Entonces, le pediré a una enfermera que te acompañe –le dijo tras lo que hizo una llamada para llamar a algún auxiliar. –Yo iré a contarles a los demás que Alice está mejor.

Jasper fue a decir algo pero Carlisle lo detuvo.

–El resto ya es cosa de Alice –añadió, entendiendo su gesto.

Cuando salieron al pasillo, una enfermera esperaba a Jasper así que ambos se separaron y el joven miró a Carlisle lleno de agradecimiento antes de seguirla. Giraron por un par de corredores hasta que llegaron al puesto de enfermeras y, desde ahí, a otro corredor más amplio cuyas habitaciones tenían vidrios para que tuvieran un contacto visual más directo con los pacientes.

No entró enseguida, se quedó fuera, mirándola a través de las lamas de las persianas. No podía verle la cara pues tenía la mejilla apoyada en la almohada, con la vista dirigida hacia la ventana que daba al exterior. Su cuerpo menudo parecía perderse en aquella cama, dándole un aspecto indefenso, como si no fuera a soportar ni el más mínimo soplo de viento. Pero Jasper sabía que eso no era verdad; Alice era la mujer fuerte que había conseguido salir adelante a pesar de su tan dura infancia, convirtiéndose en ese hermoso ángel que él amaba con locura. Ahora comprendía sus titubeos, que hubiera estado tan conforme al pedirle tiempo para solucionar sus asuntos con María. Ella también necesitaba tiempo para confiar en él completamente y hablarle de su enfermedad, confesarle sus miedos, superar el temor a su rechazo. ¿Rechazo? Él no era un niño en el patio de un colegio que disfrutase burlándose de ella, era un hombre enamorado cuyo máximo deseo era hacerla feliz y protegerla de todo y de todos. Tal vez los que habían rodeado a Alice durante toda su vida habían estado ciegos o locos para no darse cuenta de lo valiosa que era, pero él estaba muy cuerdo y veía a una mujer hermosa, inteligente y excepcional frente a él por la que valía la pena luchar hasta el final.

Abrió la puerta muy lentamente y ella se giró a mirarlo. Al principio pudo leer alegría en sus ojos al verlo, pero pronto esa luz se apagó.

–Jasper, no…

Alice se cubrió la cara con ambas manos pero él se sentó en la cama frente a ella y se las apartó, tirando de ella para poder abrazarla.

–No llores o Carlisle me echará de aquí –le dijo con voz suave. –Le he prometido que estarías tranquila.

–¿Qué te ha contado? –le preguntó tratando de controlar los sollozos.

–Solo lo necesario –murmuró él, –más que suficiente.

–Lo siento. Debería haber sido yo quien te lo dijera.

–No hace falta, Alice –le acarició la espalda para ayudarla a calmarse. –Con lo que me ha dicho…

–No –exclamó alzando su rostro. –Tú te abriste a mí, me contaste muchas cosas sobre ti, confiaste en mí y yo debería haber hecho lo mismo.

–¿No confías en mí? –preguntó aunque sin tono alguno de reproche.

–Sí que confío en ti –se separó de él, dispuesta a afrontar por fin lo que debería haber afrontado hace tiempo. –Pero creí que lo nuestro se rompería en cuanto supieras de mi enfermedad.

–Nuestro amor es mucho más fuerte que eso –le acarició la mejilla.

–Se supone que el amor de unos padres también –dijo cerrando los ojos por la vergüenza. Jasper quiso decir algo pero supo que Alice había encontrado el impulso suficiente para hablar y no quiso interrumpirla –Lógicamente, yo era muy pequeña y no lo recuerdo –continuó, –pero, desde que tengo uso de razón, todos a mi alrededor me miraban de forma extraña a causa de mis ataques. Algunos me compadecían y otros me miraban como si fuera una especie de monstruo, cosa que no me ayudaba en ninguno de los casos. Los encargados del orfanato no sabían bien cómo tratarme y tampoco querían que diese mala imagen por lo que me mantenían apartada y los demás niños, o me hacían objeto de sus burlas o me tenían miedo.

Se enjugó una lágrima que le cayó por la mejilla y Jasper tuvo ganas de limpiársela a besos, de abrazarla y de decirle que nada de eso importaba, que su amor iba a compensar todo el que no le habían dado.

–Yo no era más que una niña y todos se alejaban de mí por culpa de mi enfermedad –lamentó, –y por muchas pastillas que tomase, siempre acababa por darme algún ataque, por eso yo…

Tomó aire y Jasper le cogió la mano, queriendo que no continuase.

–No, Alice…

–Yo creí que si me las tomaba todas de golpe me curaría –le confesó ahogando un sollozo, y Jasper la vio tan desvalida que no pudo evitar por más tiempo el abrazarla. –Pero ellos creyeron…

–Sé lo que creyeron –susurró él sobre su pelo y esforzándose por no mostrarle a Alice la rabia que sentía por culpa de aquel puñado de ineptos que podía haberle echado a perder la vida. –Aunque, en cierto modo me alegro porque, sin ellos pretenderlo, han hecho de ti una mujer maravillosa a la que adoro.

Entonces Alice apartó un poco su rostro y alzó la mirada hacia él.

–¿Creías que saberlo iba a cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ti?

Alice se mordió el labio y agachó la cara.

–Nadie me quiso nunca, Jasper, y es difícil creer que algún día vaya a ser distinto.

–En el fondo sabes que eso no es verdad –le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. –Sé que lo supiste aquel día en la cafetería del aeropuerto.

–Sabía que no debía enamorarme de ti pero es el sentimiento más hermoso que jamás pueda existir.

–Sí, –sonrió, –es hermoso amarte, Alice. Porque te amo, hoy más que nunca.

–Jasper…

Atrapó sus finos labios con los suyos en un beso dulce y lleno de todo ese amor que le desbordaba el pecho y se los acarició con ternura mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Hubiera deseado entregarle el corazón con ese beso y convencerla así de que su amor era sincero y que nada lo haría cambiar. Pero notó que Alice se tensaba y no tardó en separarse de él.

–No me rechaces, Alice –le suplicó él. –Si me amas, no te alejes.

–Será más doloroso después –alegó ella mientras las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos.

–¿Por qué ha de haber un después? –preguntó él resistiéndose a lo que ella pretendía.

–Jasper, por favor –insistió sin ya poder controlar el llanto.

–Mírame, Alice –le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos aunque ella tenía la mirada gacha. –Mírame –le suplicó con voz temblorosa consiguiendo por fin que Alice lo mirara a los ojos. –Lo único que me apartaría de ti sería la certeza de que no me amas.

Alice cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza, queriendo liberarse, huir, pero Jasper se lo impidió.

–Necesito oírlo de tus labios, verte decir que no me quieres a tu lado, que no me amas como yo a ti –le exigió con el temor de que lo hiciera.

Alice abrió los labios con la intención de decir algo, pero le temblaban. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

–No puedo –dijo entre sollozos. –No puedo arrastrarte conmigo, sería injusto para ti y muy egoísta por mi parte pero conocerte ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido jamás.

Jasper la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

–Mi ángel –le susurró. –No me alejes de ti. No me destroces el corazón.

–Sería destrozar también el mío.

Jasper se separó de ella buscando sus labios y esta vez Alice sí le correspondió, aferrándose a él, rindiéndose contra su cuerpo. La sintió entregarse a su abrazo y a sus besos y desistir por fin de su lucha contra el amor que les unía. Y él tomó sus labios en un beso intenso, impregnándose de su sabor y su suavidad sin querer pensar que había estado a punto de perderla. No iba a perderla y ya no le daba miedo admitir que la quería siempre a su lado. Al diablo con María, con el divorcio y con el hecho de no conocer a Alice más que unas pocas semanas. No le hacía falta ni un segundo más para estar seguro de que ella era la mujer de su vida. Besar sus labios era como besar el amor, dulce, embriagador y lleno de pasión y llenaba su corazón de sentimientos que no quería perder.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Jasper indagó en sus ojos. No quería irse de esa habitación dejando dudas en el aire. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y enjugó un par de lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

–Alice…

–¿Estás seguro? –su demanda no se hizo esperar.

–Dime una cosa. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera sido yo?

–¿Cómo? –respondió al no esperar su pregunta.

–Si hubiera sido yo el que estuviera en esa cama, ¿me habrías dejado?

–Por supuesto que no –respondió casi ofendida, cosa que sorprendió a Jasper. –Te habría cuidado, te hubiera dado mi cariño…

Y de pronto se calló al darse cuenta de lo que Jasper pretendía hacerle entender.

–No me niegues la oportunidad de cuidarte, de darte todo mi amor –le pidió él.

Alice bajó la mirada.

–Es que nadie lo ha hecho nunca –murmuró en voz baja pero Jasper le tomó el rostro para obligarla a mirarlo y se topó de lleno con su sonrisa.

–Va a ser la primera vez para los dos en muchos aspectos –acarició con delicadeza su mejilla, –pero juntos será mucho más fácil. Ya te dije una vez que quería compartirlo todo contigo, ¿lo has olvidado?

Alice no contestó pero negó con la cabeza.

–Pues grábatelo en la memoria porque en ese todo no hay excepciones. ¿O es que acaso tú no quieres formar parte de todo lo que sucede en mi vida?

–Claro que quiero –respondió ella sin poder evitar el sonreír.

–Pues me alegra saberlo porque yo también lo quiero, Alice. Te quiero en mi vida, para siempre –le declaró.

–¿Siempre? –repitió Alice con emoción e incredulidad.

–Si es lo que tú quieres…

El rostro de Alice se iluminó mientras se echaba en sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo.

–Yo te quiero a ti, Jasper –le dijo, acurrucándose en su regazo.

Jasper la rodeó con sus brazos respirando lleno de alivio. Nunca imaginó que pensaría algo así pero tenerla así, abrazada a él, era suficiente para sentirse feliz.

–Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida –le escuchó decir a ella y Jasper sonrió.

–Te conformas con muy poco, mi ángel.

–Me gusta que me llames así –le dijo ella, risueña.

Entonces, Jasper se separó de ella y le tomó las mejillas, mirándola con intensidad, hasta el punto de turbar a Alice.

–Te amo, mi ángel –le susurró con dulzura, sin apartar los ojos de ella y la emoción que estalló en el corazón de Alice se reflejó en forma de brillantes lágrimas. Lanzó un suspiro tembloroso, incapaz de articular palabra pero Jasper no las necesitaba, obteniendo la respuesta que buscaba de sus propios labios, atrapándolos con los suyos en un beso lleno de promesas y de esperanzas para ambos.

Un carraspeo desde la puerta los hizo separarse.

–Señorita Brandon, es la hora de su medicación –le indicó una enfermera que entraba en la habitación con una bandeja plateada en la mano. Jasper se levantó rápidamente de la cama y fue hacia ella.

–Yo me hago cargo –le dijo, tomando un vasito de plástico con varias pastillas.

–Debe tomarlas todas –apuntó la enfermera no sin recelo antes de marcharse.

–Si, por supuesto –afirmó Jasper quien ya preparaba un vaso de agua para Alice.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse extraña. No estaba acostumbrada a la normalidad con la que Jasper enfrentaba su enfermedad pero no sería difícil acostumbrarse. Notaba un cosquilleo en el estómago al sentirse mimada. Con gesto serio, el de alguien que es responsable de la más importante de las tareas, Jasper le alargó las pastillas y, después, el vaso de agua.

–¿Eso es todo? –preguntó entonces cuando se volvió a sentar frente a ella.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó ella, sin entenderlo.

–Me refiero a que esto es mucho más fácil que preparar mis descafeinados –bromeó él, haciendo que ella sonriera. Jasper la tomó entre sus brazos. –Pero para los dos es igual de importante.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó; hundió sus dedos en su pelo y lo guió hasta sus labios. Su dulce y cálida Alice…

–Carlisle no me deja acompañarte esta noche –murmuró él, sin apenas separarse de su boca. –No me gusta la idea de que no estés en casa. Ya te echo de menos.

–No seas exagerado –se rió ella, y él sonrió al volver a escuchar ese sonido tan maravilloso. –Pero tranquilo, aquí estaré bien.

–Mañana vendré a por ti –le dio un leve beso en la nariz.

–Está bien –le sonrió. –Dales besos a los demás de mi parte.

Jasper iba a levantarse pero se volvió hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué tipo de besos? –la escudriñó con la mirada y ella rompió a reír. Entonces se inclinó y le besó la mejilla.

–Este es para los demás y este –depositó otro en sus labios, –es para ti.

–Eso me gusta más –le guiñó el ojo.

Entonces, Jasper se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

–Hasta mañana, mi ángel –le dijo antes de marcharse y Alice sonrió. Ciertamente, era el día más feliz de su vida aunque algo le decía que no sería el único.

§ ~ * ~ §

Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien. Sabía que había gato encerrado cuando Sam se mostró tan solícito e insistió en acompañarla a Port Angeles a comprar ropa… ¡A comprar ropa! Lo que los hombres odian por sobre todas las cosas. Pero después de recorrerse todas las tiendas femeninas en busca de gangas, Sam le propuso ir a cenar a un pequeño restaurante y, enseguida, se le vio el plumero: A Sam le gustaba Emily, una de sus amigas, y necesitaba algunos consejos femeninos para acercarse a ella.

"Consejos vendo que para mí no tengo" –pensó ella al recordar la conversación que habían tenido. La verdad es que Sam lo tenía fácil pues a Emily también le gustaba pero quería hacerse un poco la dura y así comprobar si para Sam ella valía la pena o si se cansaría a la primera de cambio.

–Te agradezco la invitación a cenar –le dijo ella cuando entraban en el sendero que llevaba a su casa. Era humilde pero para su padre, su hermano y ella era más que suficiente.

–Gracias a ti por tus consejos –asintió él con una sonrisa. –¿Quieres que te ayude con las bolsas? –le preguntó cuando ella bajó del coche.

–No te preocupes –respondió ella cogiéndolas todas. –Está todo controlado.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Sam dio media vuelta y se marchó, y Leah esperó a que desaparecieran aquellos puntos en que se habían convertido los pilotos traseros para caminar hacia la entrada de su casa. Estaba subiendo los escalones de madera que daban a un pequeño porche delante cuando escuchó un ruido.

–¿Quién anda ahí?

Y de pronto, Jacob salió de entre las sombras.

–Ya era hora de que volvieras.

–¡Eres un imbécil! –exclamó ella tirando las bolsas y llevándose una mano al pecho. –Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Se puede saber que hacías ahí escondido?

–Esperando a que volvieras de tu cita –dijo con retintín.

–Así que ahora me espías –repuso ella ofendida mientras recogía las bolsas. –¿Y a ti qué narices te importa lo que yo haga?

–No sé lo que Sam se trae entre manos pero no te dejes engañar –dijo con una suficiencia que a ella le indignó. –Le gusta Emily.

Leah resopló con hastío.

–Sigo sin saber qué diablos estás haciendo aquí y, la verdad, estoy muy cansada así que te agradecería que te marchases.

–¿Es cierto que vas a trabajar para Esme Cullen? –demandó con dureza.

–Pues sí que viajan rápido las noticias, –respondió mostrando desinterés, dejando todas las bolsas en un pequeño banco que había en el porche.

–No puedes trabajar para ella.

Y ahora Leah lanzó una sonora carcajada llena en realidad de amargura.

–¿Quién coño te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer? –lo encaró.

–Ese no es lenguaje para una futura abogada –quiso bromear aunque fue de todo menos oportuno.

–Pues me importa una mierda lo que opines –añadió mordaz, –y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. No eres ni mi padre ni mi hermano para que te tenga que rendir cuentas. No eres nadie –añadió con tono hiriente aunque no creía que a él le importase.

De hecho, Jacob no dijo nada. Solo puso los brazos en jarras y se quedó allí, mirándola fijamente. A Leah comenzó a incomodarle aquel escrutinio sin sentido y empezó a coger las bolsas, dispuesta a irse.

–Es peligroso –le dijo entonces. Leah soltó las bolsas de golpe, claramente furiosa.

–¿Lo dices por tu amigo el mafioso? –escupió la última palabra. –Tal vez tenga orden de matar a todo el que se cruce en su camino.

De pronto, Jacob la cogió por las muñecas y tiró de ella, transformándose su mirada en puro hielo, frío y duro, como la expresión de su rostro.

–Esto no es ningún juego –masculló, apretando las mandíbulas.

Estaban tan cerca que Leah podía sentir la calidez de su aliento en su cara. Sentía que le iban a fallar las piernas pero luchó por sobreponerse a su propia debilidad. Tenía que olvidar a Jacob y, para eso, debía controlar el efecto que producía en ella.

–Te agradezco el dato –murmuró ella, sabiendo que era el único modo de que no le fallase la voz. –Me meteré en la cueva del lobo con conocimiento de causa así que, si algo me sucediese, no tendrás por qué sentirte culpable.

–¿Qué sabrás tú sobre lo que yo siento? –farfulló por lo bajo, tanto que Leah no estuvo segura de haberlo oído aunque tampoco importó. Un latido más tarde, Jacob atrapó su boca con la suya y la besó. No fue delicado, ni tierno, la besó como si quisiera devorarla, marcarle aquel beso en la piel, con una pasión arrolladora. Pero su boca seguía siendo suave y su aliento, cálido. Le había soltado las muñecas y había deslizado sus manos por su espalda, apretándola a él mientras su lengua jugueteaba con sus labios. Leah había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, se lo había imaginado de tantas maneras… pero Jacob siempre era así, apasionado, intenso, casi brusco y ella se maldijo por sentir que se derretía en sus brazos. Aunque, en su imaginación, él la amaba cuando, en realidad…

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se apartó de él y le abofeteó, tan fuerte que sintió que la mano le reventaba por dentro. Más le dolía el corazón habiéndosele hecho añicos.

–Eres un cabrón –espetó con la vista nublada por la rabia y las lágrimas. –Has visto que tu jueguecito con Bella no va a funcionar y pretendes camelarme, convencerme para tener libre acceso a Empresas Cullen.

–Leah, no…

–Jamás creí que caerías tan bajo. Muerta, ¿me oyes? Antes muerta que dejarme engatusar por ti. Nunca obtendrás nada de mí –sentenció con un desprecio que a Jacob le heló la sangre.

Quedó allí, estático, mientras la veía coger las bolsas con furia y entrar en casa para cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Un profundo sentimiento de fracaso le invadió. Con ese beso había querido demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella, entregarle el corazón entero, hacerle saber que estaba muerto de miedo por haberse puesto al alcance de James y ella había creído que todo era parte de un sucio juego. ¿En tan mal concepto lo tenía? No debía extrañarle, se lo había ganado a pulso.

Se metió las manos en la cazadora de cuero y echó a andar. Se alegraba de no haber traído la moto. De camino a casa tendría tiempo suficiente para que se le secasen las lágrimas.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Aquí estoy una semana más! Sé que a algunas les habrá sorprendido lo de Alice, no sé si gratamente, pero es muy pronto para condenar a muerte a uno de mis personajes favoritos! Con lo bien que está con Jasper dejémosla vivir, ¿no? Lo digo porque sé que algunas os habíais puesto en lo peor. A****h! y qué os ha parecido Jacob! **En cualquier caso, espero que os haya gustado y que me lo hagáis saber con un bonito review.  


**Le agradezco a Melina que me lo haya beteado y se lo dedico a Romy92 que es mucho más que una lectora, es una gran amiga y le encantan Jasper y Alice.**

**Os recuerdo (otra vez) el link de mi grupo en facebook… esta es la quincena musical! Y nos lo estamos pasando genial, además de seguir desde allí mis historias, adelantos, etc.**

**www(punto)facebook(punto)com/groups/37746097571374 5**

**Hasta la semana que viene. Besos.**


	22. Capítulo 21

CAPÍTULO 21

Jasper apenas pudo pegar ojo. Era absurdo, sabía que Alice estaría bien atendida, pero era como si necesitara tenerla cerca para así estar seguro de que estaría bien. Además, tampoco había podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sabido la noche anterior y, por mucho que tratase, escapaba a su entendimiento. Decidió que no iba a malgastar energías en darle explicación a algo que había sucedido hacía más de veinte años y se obligó a pensar en el presente: Alice, su ángel, como a ella ya le gustaba que la llamara, aunque sintió una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad. Seguía convencido de que su triste pasado la había convertido en la maravillosa mujer que era pero, tal vez había sido un precio demasiado alto a pagar. Sin embargo, él pretendía hacer que valiese la pena, quería hacerla feliz a toda costa y compensar con su amor y sus cuidados todos esos años de soledad.

Se dijo que debía ser cauto y cuidadoso y, aunque ya no le importaba su divorcio, seguía decidido a hacer las cosas bien con Alice y, si bien ya no se sentía atado a María en forma alguna, había un papel que decía lo contrario y no quería que ese hecho enturbiara su relación. En esos momentos, Alice era "la otra" y ella debía ser "la única", algo que debía remediar cuanto antes por lo que, en cuanto fuera una hora más prudente, llamaría a su abogado para que apresurara los trámites.

Sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando trataba de imaginar su futuro con Alice, imágenes llenas de su sonrisa y su mirada dulce, y se sintió como un chiquillo tentado por la impaciencia; deseaba ese futuro con Alice, y lo deseaba ya. Y entonces, volvía a convencerse de que debía ser paciente y esperar, quería disfrutar del momento y lo arruinaría si precipitaba las cosas.

De pronto, su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar encima de su mesita. Mientras lo cogía, comprobó el reloj y vio que era más tarde de lo que imaginaba; pensar en Alice hacía que el tiempo volase. Entonces miró el visor del teléfono y vio que era Carlisle.

—Espero no haberte despertado —le dijo el médico.

—No, tranquilo —respondió sentándose en la cama. —¿Alice está bien?

—Sí, sí —por su tono de voz, Jasper supo que estaba sonriendo. —Es solo que va a terminar mi turno y yo mismo quisiera darle el alta.

—De acuerdo. Voy para allá —contestó con una mal disimulada impaciencia.

—Pásate por mi consulta y te daré la documentación —le pidió.

—Muy bien. Gracias.

Colgó y se levantó de la cama de un salto. Iba hacia el cuarto de baño a toda prisa cuando se encontró a Rosalie en el pasillo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó ella divertida, al ver sus energías de buena mañana.

—Voy a por Alice al hospital —le dijo abriendo ya la puerta del baño. —¿Me harías el favor de ir a su cuarto y prepararme una muda limpia para poder llevársela?

—Sí, claro —repuso ella solícita y Jasper se encerró en el baño.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se pasó la mano por la barbilla, palpando la barba incipiente. Frunció los labios, pero decidió que no iba a detenerse a afeitarse. Volvió a su habitación y se vistió más rápido de lo que se había duchado y cuando bajó, Rosalie ya le tenía preparada un pequeño bolso de viaje con, según le explicó, algo de ropa y un neceser. Jasper se lo agradeció con un rápido beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Ya en el coche, miró el reloj y calculó la hora que sería en Texas y conectó el móvil al manos libres, tras lo que marcó el número de su abogado.

Cuando llegó al hospital y se dirigió a la entrada, no pudo evitar pararse en la pequeña tienda de flores que había cerca de la puerta. Tal vez era un tópico, o una cursilada, pero aquello no impidió que le comprase a Alice un bonito ramo de margaritas así que, con la bolsa en una mano y las flores en otra, entró en el hospital. Sabía que debía ir al despacho de Carlisle pero pensó que sería buena idea llevarle la ropa a Alice para que se fuera vistiendo mientras hablaba con él, además de que se moría por verla y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Al llegar a su habitación, miró por entre las lamas de la persiana y vio que estaba desayunando, así que llamó despacio y entró. La alegría de Alice al verlo fue tal que casi tiró la bandeja antes de dejarla a un lado y salir de la cama para correr hacia él. Jasper la atrapó a mitad camino y la abrazó, habiendo soltado en la primera silla que vio la bolsa y las flores.

—Tenías razón —la escuchó entonces decirle.

Jasper, que no esperaba aquello a modo de saludo, se apartó un poco y la miró.

—¿En qué?

—Te he echado mucho de menos —dijo con voz queda y Jasper no pudo contener más las ganas de besarla. Devoró su boca con ansia, agarrando entre sus puños la fina tela de aquel camisón y apretándola contra él. Sintió que Alice se fundía con él, alzaba sus manos hundiéndolas en su cabello y se abandonaba a su abrazo, a sus besos.

—Yo no he pegado ojo en toda la noche —murmuró él cuando se separaron, aunque no dejó de abrazarla. —Pensarás que estoy loco pero no quiero que te separes de mí nunca más.

—Podemos compartir la camisa de fuerza si quieres —le sugirió ella medio en broma medio en serio, y él tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír, sin poder ocultar que le alegraba su respuesta.

Alice, entonces, le pasó la punta de los dedos por la barbilla con una mueca divertida en los labios. Si hacía memoria, posiblemente era la primera vez que lo veía sin afeitar, y quiso pensar que no se había detenido a hacerlo al tener prisa por verla. Jasper, sin embargo, carraspeó un tanto incómodo.

—Me gusta —dijo ella con tono travieso, sorprendiéndolo. —Estás más guapo.

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—De hecho, creo que será mejor que te afeites para que no te miren tanto las otras chicas —bromeó, aunque hizo un mohín.

—Pero si solo tengo ojos para ti —respondió él mientras reía.

—Más te vale —le clavó ella el dedo en el hombro a modo de advertencia.

—No tienes nada que temer —le aseguró él, ahora más serio, acariciando su mejilla con su mano. —Tú eres la única para mí.

Y selló aquella promesa con otro beso arrebatador.

—Debo ir a hablar con Carlisle —lamentó mientras se separaba de ella. —Te he traído esto —le ofreció la bolsa y vaciló un poco al darle las flores, aunque se dibujó una amplia sonrisa en los labios de Alice al tomarlas.

—Son preciosas —dijo ella, llevándoselas a la nariz para olerlas, con la mirada brillante. —Muchas gracias.

—Gracias a ti —murmuró él, mientras recorría con la punta de sus dedos la piel de su rostro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con una mezcla de inocencia y pudor.

Jasper tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y la acercó a él, clavando su mirada en la suya.

—Por despertar en mí tantos sentimientos que pareciera que me va a estallar el corazón.

Entonces, Alice se puso de puntillas y, con la mano libre, lo cogió de la nuca y buscó sus labios. Jasper se sintió estremecer y correspondió a su inesperado beso con todo el amor que apenas sabía cómo demostrarle. Sentía los rápidos latidos de su corazón repiquetear contra sus sienes y sus dedos temblaban contra las mejillas de Alice, pero aún así no la soltó hasta que sus bocas no se vieron obligadas a separarse en busca de aire. Apoyó su frente sobre la de Alice y suspiró profundamente.

—Debo ir a la consulta de Carlisle —decidió o no sería capaz de dejar de besarla.

—Yo me vestiré mientras tanto —accedió ella.

Aún así, Jasper le dio un corto beso antes de irse y, tras verlo marchar, Alice tuvo que reprimir los deseos de dar saltitos por la habitación de la emoción que sentía. ¡Había corrido a buscarla y, además, le había traído flores! Y la hacía derretirse cada vez que la besaba de aquel modo, incluso ahora le daban escalofríos solo de recordarlo. Sin embargo…

Cogió la bolsa de viaje y decidió darse una ducha rápida para quitarse aquel olor a hospital, aunque el agua contra su cara no impidió que aquella idea siguiera rondando su mente. Sí, era cierto que no le había hablado de eso a Jasper, pero tampoco había encontrado el momento oportuno, y la noche anterior, no lo había sido en absoluto. Sacudió el rostro y se dijo que Jasper lo entendería y eso ayudó para que dejara de darle tanta importancia.

Justo terminaba de vestirse cuando llegó Jasper con un sobre donde supuso estaría su alta y la prescripción de los medicamentos. Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que no pensaba en ellos con aprensión, y era gracias a Jasper y a la naturalidad con la que se estaba enfrentando a su enfermedad. Ella sabía que gran parte del éxito del tratamiento residía en ella, debía cuidarse y seguir las indicaciones de los médicos, indicaciones que se sabía de memoria, aunque ya no le molestaba tanto tener que obedecerlas. Y aunque estaba segura de que Jasper iba a estar pendiente de ella, deseaba estar bien para él.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó sonriente cuando entró en la habitación.

Ella dio un último vistazo a la habitación y asintió, así que Jasper tomó la bolsa en una mano y alargó la otra demandando la suya. Alice se aferró a ella como si la vida le fuera en ello, aunque en el fondo sabía que, en cuanto saliese por la puerta del hospital, iba a empezar su nueva vida, y necesitaba a Jasper en ella. Como el caballero que sabía que era, le abrió la puerta y también la del coche y ella se dejó mimar.

—En casa están todos impacientes por verte —le dijo él.

—Carlisle…

—Les dijo solo lo esencial —le repitió. —A mí me lo contó porque sabía lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y estaba muy preocupado —añadió. —Es comprensible que no quieras contarles nada —le dio un leve apretón en la mano, —pero debes saber que estaban muy preocupados por ti y te tienen mucho cariño.

Alice asintió aunque seguramente Jasper notó que sin mucho convencimiento, pero no le dijo nada. Ella apreciaba sinceramente a Bella y Rosalie y, por eso mismo, temía su reacción por lo que no sabía hasta que punto estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse y contarles toda la verdad.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a casa y abrieron la puerta vio que sus cuatro amigos la esperaban con impaciencia en el salón y corrieron a su encuentro, incluso Missy se le enredó por las piernas a modo de saludo antes de volver a la gran caja que Emmett le había dispuesto a modo de cama, y donde sus gatitos la esperaban con impaciencia para seguir comiendo. Miró a Jasper un tanto azorada pero él sonrió y se apartó dejándoles vía libre a sus amigos. Emmett fue el primero en plantarse frente a ella y darle un gran abrazo, y Jasper contuvo la risa pues, era tanta la diferencia entre uno y otro, que parecía que Alice iba a perderse entre sus brazos. Después le siguió Edward, y Jasper comprendió al instante que la intención de Bella y Rosalie era arrastrarla con ellas a alguna de las habitaciones y echarle un sermón de esos que se dicen con gran cariño pero que dan con el dedo en la yaga. Escogieron la propia habitación de Alice y se sentaron todas en su cama.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? —quiso saber Rosalie, y Alice asintió.

—Nos diste un susto de muerte —la reprendió Bella. —Si hubiéramos sabido lo que te pasa tal vez podríamos haber sido de más ayuda —lamentó y Alice supo que no les guiaba el simple morbo de saber sino su preocupación por ella.

—Tranquila, lo hicisteis genial —le aseguró ella. —Y siento no habéroslo dicho pero, hay cosas que…

—No tienes por qué explicarnos nada —la cortó Rosalie aunque sin ánimo de atacarla, más bien se puso a la defensiva.

Pero Alice sí lo hizo, y no porque le resultase fácil, que no lo era, o porque necesitara desahogarse, pues sabía que hablar de ello no iba a cambiar lo que pasó, pero creyó que valía la pena, que ellas valían la pena y, si ellas estaban dispuestas a escucharla, iba a volcar en ellas su confianza.

—Sé que nos conocemos poco tiempo —dijo Bella claramente afectada por lo que había escuchado, —pero puedes confiar en mí, en nosotras —se giró un momento hacia Rosalie.

—Es cierto —asintió Rosalie, —aunque comprendo tu silencio. A veces, hablar supone tener que afrontar ciertas cosas que no queremos recordar y puede que no valga la pena —dijo más bien para ella que para las demás.

—No creo que callar lo arranque de los pensamientos —negó Alice con la cabeza. —Y te garantizo que sí vale la pena porque, a pesar de lo que os he contado, seguís aquí, hablando conmigo, no me habéis dado la espalda, cosa que podríais haber hecho y que no sería la primera vez. Pero, a partir de hoy, sabré que tengo dos amigas que me aprecian por lo que soy en realidad, no por lo que aparento ser, y sabré que vuestra amistad es sincera.

—Claro que sí —le apretó Bella las manos y, aunque Rosalie también asintió, no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Alice. ¿Creería lo mismo si supiera su verdad? ¿Valdría la pena confiar? Porque la historia de Alice era trágica, pero la suya no era tan fácil de digerir. Alice no tenía la culpa de nada, no había decidido tener epilepsia, pero a ella le había costado años convencerse de que la culpa no había sido suya, aunque a veces…

—¿Y Jasper? —preguntó entonces Bella con mirada pícara, y Alice bajó la mirada, sonriente pero profundamente sonrojada.

—Me quiere —respondió como si aquello fue algo extraordinario, como si no pudiera sucederle a ella.

—¿Y por qué no iba a quererte? —se rio Bella. —Todos merecemos amor en la vida, y el que hay entre vosotros es amor en mayúsculas, de ese que es capaz de superarlo todo.

—¿Como el que hay entre Edward y tú? Porque espero que nos cuentes con lujo de detalles qué ha pasado en Chicago.

Ahora fue el turno de Bella de sonrojarse y Rosalie sintió alivio al ver que cambiaba el rumbo de la conversación. Porque ella no estaba tan segura. No creía que la vida le reservase su porción correspondiente de amor, ni que fuera del que es capaz de superarlo todo. Por eso, ella no tenía intención de contarles su historia, ni tampoco quería contársela a Emmett. Debía hacerlo, sabía que Emmett comenzaba a sentir cosas por ella y peor, también empezaba ella a sentirlas por él pero, en cuanto lo supiera todo…

Aún no había decidido qué era peor, si contarle ya toda la verdad para que se alejase de ella de una buena vez antes de que sus corazones se implicasen irremediablemente, o esperar y disfrutar un poco más de aquellas sensaciones desconocidas y, hasta no hacía mucho tiempo, vetadas para ella.

Entonces, llamaron a la puerta y, como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, Emmett asomó la cabeza.

—Es una conversación de chicas, Emmett —apuntó Bella con gesto divertido, aunque un tanto avergonzada por el tema que estaban tratando.

—Tranquila, Edward ya me está poniendo al día —la provocó, y Bella le lanzó un cojín.

Emmett se cubrió con el brazo y comenzó a reírse.

—Haya paz —le dijo. —Solo quería deciros que Esme nos ha invitado a su casa a comer.

—Muy bien, mensaje recibido —respondió Alice. —Ahora, fuera.

Emmett le sonrió pero, antes de marcharse, clavó su mirada en Rosalie y ella se estremeció. Con sus ojos, trataba de decirle lo que todas las palabras del mundo no podrían expresar y, aunque debería haber apartado su mirada de él, no lo hizo. Seguía sin decidir qué era lo correcto y, además, le gustaba que él la hiciera sentir así. No lo reconocería ante nadie, pero esperaba con impaciencia la caída de la noche para que él fuera a su cuarto en busca de su beso, antes de irse a dormir. Al igual que jamás confesaría que, conforme iban pasando los días, aumentaban sus deseos de que aquel beso se convirtiera en algo más.

De pronto, sintió la mirada de Bella y Alice sobre ella y no, ella no estaba preparada para una sesión de confesiones.

—Abrirte a él no será lo que haga que se aleje de ti —le dijo Bella. —Puede que sea peor callar.

—Yo… —se sentía tentada pero…

—Somos tus amigas, Rosalie —Alice tomó su mano. —Solo hace unas pocas semanas que vivimos juntas pero…

—Lo sé —admitió ella, tratando por todos los medios de reprimir aquellas lágrimas que le hacían un nudo en la garganta. —Y sé que puedo confiar en vosotras pero…

—Los amigos no solo saben escuchar, también saben respetar los silencios —le dijo ahora Bella. —Solo intentamos hacerte ver que estamos aquí, para cuando nos necesites.

—Yo lo sé —trató de tragarse aquella bola que le cerraba la garganta, —pero no os preocupéis por mí —añadió intentando ser convincente. —Ahora lo importante es que tú ya estás bien —le apretó la mano a Alice, —y que tú te hayas reconciliado con Edward, —tomó también su mano, —y menuda reconciliación —exclamó, tratando de liberar la tensión del ambiente.

—¿No creéis que fue un poco precipitado? —preguntó un tanto avergonzada.

—¿Precipitado? —sonrió Alice. —¿Es que eso está definido en algún sitio? Tú sentiste que era el momento apropiado y eso es lo que cuenta.

—Debe de ser maravilloso si es un acto producto del amor —añadió Rosalie con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, fue la tristeza en sus ojos lo que hizo que Alice y Bella compartieran una mirada fugaz, pero llena de significado. No les resultó difícil comprender, lo que no pudieron fue disimular aquella mezcla de rabia y pesar que las invadió a ambas. Y Rosalie se tapó la boca, mirándolas espantada.

—No, chicas, yo no…

Pero sus lágrimas hablaban por ella, lágrimas de vergüenza, de culpabilidad y de temor, a su juicio, a su rechazo. Iba a levantarse de la cama cuando Alice y Bella la abrazaron con fuerza, impidiéndoselo.

—Ya está, Rosalie, ya pasó —le dijo Alice. —No necesitas huir de nosotras.

—Lo siento —sollozó ella. —Habría querido…

—No hace falta que vuelvas a revivir algo tan doloroso y que nosotras no necesitamos saber —fue ahora Bella quien habló. —Eres la misma Rosalie de ayer, y lo seguirás siendo mañana.

—Y nosotras lo esperamos seguir siendo para ti —añadió Alice.

—No —se alejó de ellas un poco y las miró. —Ya no sois lo mismo, sois mucho más —les dijo mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas, aunque ahora eran lágrimas de alivio y de gratitud.

—No llores más —le pidió, limpiándole las lágrimas. —Seguro que todo sale bien.

—Emmett ha cambiado mucho desde que te conoce —dijo ahora Bella y Rosalie la miró sorprendida. —¿Ya has olvidado la apuesta que hizo con los chicos el primer día que llegamos a esta casa?

Rosalie no pudo evitar sonreír. Claro que lo recordaba, pensaba que Emmett era un patán engreído, mientras que ahora…

—Confía en nosotras —insistió. —Todo irá bien.

Rosalie se secó un par de lágrimas que aún bajaban por sus mejillas y asintió.

—Será mejor que nos preparemos para ir a casa de Esme —dijo entonces. —Y yo voy a empezar por lavarme un poco la cara —se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta. —Gracias —les dijo antes de salir, y Alice y Bella no comentaron nada de lo que habían descubierto, no había para qué, pero sus miradas hablaban por sí solas y ambas deseaban que su amiga pudiera ser feliz.

La comida en casa de Esme y Carlisle fue de lo más agradable, como era de esperar. Esme había estado muy preocupada por Alice pero le tranquilizó que todo hubiera quedado en un susto y también le preguntó a Edward por sus padres, alegrándose de que estuvieran recuperándose. Edward, sin embargo, no les contó nada de lo que les contó el detective Anderson, no porque no se fiara de ellos, sino porque no veía necesario preocupar a nadie más.

—Por cierto —decidió cambiar de tema. —He recibido un correo del laboratorio de geotecnia. Mañana lunes comenzarán a inspeccionar los terrenos.

—Eso es magnífico —Esme no pudo ocultar lo aliviada que se sentía. —Y no es que quiera presionaros, —miró a Jasper y Alice con gesto de disculpa, —pero espero con impaciencia que me mostréis vuestra idea de proyecto.

—Tenemos que ajustar algunas cosas, pero es muy posible que esta semana vayamos a tu oficina a enseñarte algo —respondió Jasper.

—Y te va a encantar —añadió Alice con entusiasmo.

—Yo también tengo noticias —anunció Emmett de pronto. —Antes de venir me ha llamado Sam, y esta misma semana va a viajar a Portland para comenzar a dirigir los cambios en la cementera. Así que me ha pedido que vayamos, aunque sea unos días, a ayudarle con la supervisión —miró ahora a Rosalie como si le pidiera su parecer, a lo que ella asintió tímidamente.

A Emmett no le había pasado desapercibido que estaba especialmente callada. Sabía que disfrutaba de las reuniones con Carlisle y Esme pero siempre estaba a la defensiva. Procuraba intervenir lo menos posible en las conversaciones, para así evitar que la atención recayese sobre ella, especialmente en los temas que más le incomodaban: su familia y su pasado. Se dijo que eso pronto cambiaría, conseguiría que esa parte de su vida dejase de tener importancia. Lo realmente importante era su vida y su futuro, con él a ser posible.

Alguien hizo un comentario que provocó una risa generalizada que rompió sus pensamientos. Decidió que ahora no era el momento de darle vueltas a aquello y se relajó. Era domingo, todos se merecían un descanso y la compañía era grata. La sobremesa fue alargándose hasta bien entrada la tarde y Esme insistió en que ya se quedaran a cenar. Los seis aceptaron de buen grado, pero las chicas se ofrecieron a cocinar en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, apenas estaban terminando de cenar cuando Alice comenzó a bostezar, causando la risa de todos.

—Como tu médico que soy —comenzó Carlisle a decir, haciéndose en interesante, —te aconsejo que te vayas a descansar.

—Carlisle tiene razón —lo secundó Jasper, quien comenzaba a levantarse de la mesa, —y yo aún no me recupero del susto.

Alice asintió sin poder evitar el sentirse halagada y tomó la mano que Jasper le ofrecía, aunque vio que el resto de sus compañeros también se ponían en pie.

—Será mejor que nos retiremos todos —dijo Edward. —También nos vendría bien descansar.

Y tras despedirse, se dirigieron al todoterreno y volvieron a casa. Sin embargo, al llegar, ya cerca de la puerta, Jasper tomó el brazo de Alice y la hizo detenerse.

—Sé que estás cansada, pero necesito hablar contigo. Será solo un minuto.

—Sí, claro —respondió un tanto extrañada, preguntándose si debía preocuparse. —Podemos hablar en mi cuarto, si quieres —añadió suponiendo que sería mejor un poco de intimidad.

—Ve poniéndote el pijama mientras yo voy a buscar un poco de agua para tus medicinas —le indicó él.

Alice asintió en silencio, sintiendo como la inquietud comenzaba a hacer mella en ella. Tal vez se había arrepentido… Pero Jasper debió darse cuenta pues, cuando Alice se giró para dirigirse a la escalera, tiró de su mano y la llevó hasta él, haciendo que sus labios se encontrasen con los suyos.

—Enseguida subo —le susurró y ella afirmó con la cabeza, mientras un leve brillo resplandeció en sus ojos.

Alice se apresuró en llegar hasta su habitación y se puso el pijama. Estaba metiéndose en la cama cuando llamó Jasper levemente a la puerta, y ella comenzó a alisar nerviosamente, con las palmas de las manos, las arrugas que la colcha formaba a su alrededor. Él entró portando, tal y como había prometido, un vaso de agua y lo dejó en la mesita de noche cerca de las medicinas, tras lo que comprobó el reloj; aún faltaba media hora. Luego, se sentó en la cama frente a Alice, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y expectación.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —le dijo, tomando sus manos, y notó cómo Alice liberaba el aire que retenía en los pulmones sin apenas darse cuenta. —No puedes decirme que dudas de mis sentimientos por ti.

—No —se apresuró en disuadirlo. —Digamos que aún no me acostumbro a la idea.

Jasper sonrió y se acercó un poco más a ella.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para te sea más fácil acostumbrarte? —preguntó con sonrisa pícara.

—No lo sé —respondió ella con inocencia, encogiendo los hombros mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—No hagas eso. Cada vez que lo haces me entran unas ganas locas de besarte.

Alice clavó su mirada en Jasper, sintiendo un escalofrío de la cabeza a los pies que le cortaba la respiración. Y sin querer que los pensamientos ahogasen sus deseos, volvió a morderse el labio, lentamente. Jasper se inclinó y capturó su boca con la suya, estremecido por su propio deseo, imposible de acallar. Los labios de Alice lo recibieron, lo esperaban, y él los lamió suavemente esperando que ella le diera acceso. Profundizó su beso acariciando la exquisitez de su boca, dulce, suave y tentadora. Ella aferró sus manos a su espalda y él a sus mejillas, deseando no separarse de ella hasta que ambos quedaran sin aliento. Y no supo si fue él quien la empujó o si fue ella la que se dejó caer pero, un suspiro después, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama. Jasper colocó sus piernas a un lado, sin querer aplastarla bajo su peso, pero deslizó sus manos por su espalda y la apretó contra su torso. La sintió temblar contra él y cómo sus manos se enredaban en su pelo. No lo apartaba, sino que lo instaba a no hacerlo, a seguir besándola, a seguir acariciándola.

Jasper sabía que debía parar, no era esto lo que quería para ella, pero el sabor de su boca lo confundía, su aliento cálido lo ataba a ella y la suave piel de su espalda… Había metido una de sus manos bajo el suéter del pijama y, mientras recorría la curva de su cintura con los dedos, recorría la de su cuello con sus labios. Su piel ahí seguía siendo igual de dulce, un estímulo para sus sentidos, todos enfocados en ella, y para todo su cuerpo, sin excepción. Sintió su creciente deseo acumularse en cierta parte de su cuerpo y su prominente erección emerger contra el muslo de Alice. Por Dios Santo… parecía un muchachito inexperto, incapaz de controlar sus emociones, su cuerpo, pero amaba a Alice, la quería de todas las formas posibles, y eso incluía tenerla desnuda bajo su cuerpo y hacerle el amor hasta quedar grabado en su suave piel.

"No, así no" —se dijo. No sabía qué le sucedía con Alice pero en su mente se abrían paso las ideas más insólitas. Jamás se habría definido como un hombre romántico, pero con Alice, sentía la necesidad de que todo entre ellos fuera especial, algo único, y el hacerla suya así, únicamente llevado por sus impulsos, no lo era.

Se obligó a apartar sus manos y su boca de ella, y casi sucumbe al ver un deje de desencanto en los ojos de Alice.

—Así no, mi ángel —murmuró, acariciando su mejilla y besando suavemente sus labios. —Mereces mucho más que esto.

Se apartó de ella y se volvió a sentar en la cama, tal y como estaba al principio, tras lo que la ayudó a que hiciera lo mismo. Vio confusión en sus ojos y la abrazó.

—Deseo hacerte el amor más que nada en el mundo —le susurró al oído, —pero no es así como me gustaría que fuera.

—¿Y cómo entonces? —preguntó ella, queriendo saber.

—No sé —encogió los hombros. —Tal vez es una cursilada pero me imagino contigo en una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, con el fuego de una chimenea como único testigo, y haciéndote el amor con calma y sin cortapisas, despacio.

La escuchó suspirar y sonrió. Sabía que valdría la pena la espera, sería algo inolvidable para los dos, procuraría que así fuera. Se separó de ella y le besó la frente.

—He hablado con mi abogado y le he pedido que acelere los trámites —le dijo y Alice se separó de él para mirarlo con gesto reprobatorio. —No me importa nada —replicó, sabiendo lo que iba a decirle. —Quiero acabar con esta situación cuanto antes y no me importa ni lo que haga ni lo que deje de hacer.

—Pero Peter te dijo…

—Sé lo que me dijo Peter, —la cortó con cierta impaciencia, —y sé lo que María pretende con todo esto, pero sigue sin importarme lo más mínimo. Merezco ser feliz, los dos lo merecemos, y quiero que esa felicidad empiece cuanto antes.

Alice lo miró en silencio unos segundos y, finalmente, asintió.

—Dime que me apoyas —le pidió él con inquietud, y esta vez fue ella la que acarició su rostro y lo besó con suavidad.

—Claro que sí —le sonrió ella. —Yo también quiero estar contigo para siempre, ¿recuerdas?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Hacía apenas veinticuatro horas de aquello pero, aunque pasaran mil años, jamás lo olvidaría.

—En ese caso, según lo que me ha dicho mi abogado, es muy posible que, en las próximas semanas, tenga que ausentarme un par de días. ¿Me acompañarías?

Alice irguió la espalda y lo miró sorprendida.

—¿A Texas?

—Claro —respondió él, divertido. —Tengo un pequeño rancho a las afueras de Houston. Podría enseñártelo.

Alice lo observó con los ojos como platos, abriendo tanto la boca que casi se le desencaja la mandíbula. Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—Vamos, no es para tanto. No es que sea un rico hacendado.

—¿En serio tienes un rancho? —Alice había parecido quedarse en la frase anterior.

—Con unos cuantos caballos y unas cuantas reses —le confirmó. —Lo heredé de mi abuelo cuando murió hace años. Forma parte del legado familiar.

—Yo nunca he visto un caballo de cerca —reconoció ella, sin ocultar que seguía profundamente impresionada.

—Pues esta es tu oportunidad —sonrió él, —y también la de pasar un par de días conmigo —añadió, dándole a entender con aquellas palabras su deseo de compartir esos días con ella. —¿Qué me contestas?

—Que sí —respondió sin querer dilatar más ese momento y Jasper la abrazó, emocionado y agradecido. Era cierto que deseaba pasar unos días con ella, pero era consciente de que el motivo de su viaje a Texas no era nada agradable. Sin embargo, con Alice a su lado, con su apoyo, sería todo mucho más fácil.

—Ahora, será mejor que te duermas —le ordenó él. Tomó las medicinas que estaban en la mesita y, tras darle las pastillas pertinentes, le ofreció el vaso de agua.

—Gracias —le sonrió ella.

—Sabes que no tienes por qué darlas —se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios, larga y dulcemente. —Que descanses, mi ángel.

—Buenas noches —le respondió Alice risueña cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

Y Emmett tuvo el tiempo justo de entrar en la habitación de Rosalie, antes de que Jasper saliese al pasillo. Rosalie estaba sentada en la cama, frente a la puerta, claramente esperándolo y, por su mirada, había pasado más de una vez por su mente que Emmett no iba a ir.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y alargó una de sus manos, instándole a levantarse y tomarla. Rosalie titubeó. Llevaba más de media hora esperándolo, era lo que quería, y sin embargo… Emmett la miró con intensidad, igual que la había mirado esa misma mañana cuando estaba en la habitación de Alice y, al igual que entonces, la hizo estremecer. Entonces, finalmente se puso en pie y alzó su mano hasta coger la suya.

Emmett tiró de ella, despacio, haciéndola llegar hasta a él paso a paso, mientras su mirada seguía clavada en ella. Rosalie entreabrió los labios en busca de aire, ¿cómo era posible que una simple mirada suya tuviera tanto efecto sobre ella? Decidió que no le importaba, que lo tenía, y que no iba a luchar contra eso. Se detuvo ya frente a él y levantó su rostro para mirarlo. Estaba muy cerca, a un suspiro de distancia, y Rosalie se humedeció los labios, lentamente, reclamando ese beso por el que había esperado todo el día. Emmett alzó su mano y acarició la humedad de su piel con la punta de sus dedos, tras lo que comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella, muy despacio, dilatando hasta lo imposible aquel momento.

Cuando Emmett por fin capturó sus labios con los suyos, Rosalie se dejó caer sobre él, incapaz de sostenerse debido al torbellino de emociones que la alcanzó. Pero el torso y los brazos de Emmett estaban allí, fuertes para sostenerla, seguros y amables. La rodeó con ellos, apretándola contra él mientras su boca comenzaba a acariciar la suya. Era suave y dulce, paciente, como siempre y, como un rayo que atraviesa el firmamento, la idea que siempre la torturaba se cruzó en su mente. Quería más, quería más de él.

Ella fue la que comenzó a recorrer sus labios con la punta de la lengua y notó que, gracias a su iniciativa, Emmett cerraba los puños contra su espalda. La vanidad femenina no tardó en hacer aparición, haciéndola un poco más osada; buscó con su lengua la suya, enredándose, acariciándose, y esta vez no temió, esta vez no huyó de las sensaciones que la recorrían provocadas por la caricia de su boca, por el calor de su aliento. Sin embargo, fue Emmett el que se tensó, el que fue apagando la intensidad de aquel beso y el que se separó. Trató de disimular con una sonrisa lo mortificado que se sentía y Rosalie no quiso darse por enterada, pero sabía muy bien el motivo de su reacción: Emmett no sabía cuándo o cómo debía ir más allá y prefería ser cauteloso a hacerle daño. Lo amó más por ello.

Un momento… ¿Lo amaba?

—Siento el retraso —comenzó él a hablar, agradeciendo ella el verse obligada a prestarle atención y dejar así pasar aquella idea que se acababa de instalar en su cabeza y su corazón. —Le estaba mandando un email a Sam confirmándole que iremos a Portland, porque vendrás conmigo, ¿no?

Parecía realmente preocupado y no era de extrañar tras la reacción tan exagerada y fuera de lugar que tuvo ella cuando le contó lo de su viaje a Knoxville. Pero Emmett seguía sin presionarla.

—Me hubiera gustado comentarte lo de la llamada de Sam —comenzó entonces a justificarse, aunque no fuera realmente necesario, —pero ha sido poco antes de marcharnos a casa de Esme y, además, como accediste cuando Sam nos lo propuso, he supuesto que…

—Emmett —le cortó ella con voz suave. —No voy a armarte una escenita como cuando lo de Knoxville.

Emmett puso los brazos en jarra y bajó la mirada, atormentado.

—No pretendía…

—Ya lo sé —le dijo ella mientras alzaba sus manos lentamente y buscaba las de Emmett.

Él la miró sorprendido, no era lo usual que fuera ella la que tomase la iniciativa a la hora de besarlo o acariciarlo, pero lo había hecho, dos veces. Tal vez…

—Tengo muchas ganas de hacer esa escapadita contigo —reconoció, añadiendo un toque de picardía a sus palabras y Rosalie sonrió, aunque bajó la vista, sonrojada.

—A mí también me apetece mucho —admitió a su vez, y Emmett casi se pellizcó en el brazo para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. —Aunque vamos a trabajar —agregó, añadiéndole responsabilidad y sensatez a lo que había dicho.

—Claro que sí —se acercó más a ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. —Pero el día tiene veinticuatro horas y espero dedicar muchas de ellas a estar contigo.

Rosalie lo miró con fingida incredulidad.

—Pero, ¿es que no te diste cuenta en Knoxville de lo aburrida que soy?

—¿Tú, aburrida? —evitó reírse. —Eres una mujer llena de misterios que estoy impaciente por descubrir.

Y la mirada de Rosalie se ensombreció.

—Hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas escondidas, donde están.

—Pues ahí se quedarán si es lo que tú quieres —respondió él con voz calma, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla. —Será como tú quieras, princesa.

Rosalie se dejó caer sobre su pecho y se apretó a él, buscando el refugio de sus brazos y que él no tardó en proporcionarle.

—Emmett…

—No te dejaré caer —comenzó a acariciar su cabello, como si quisiera consolarla por todo el dolor que la había perseguido siempre. —No temas decir o hacer lo que sientes, no temas dejarte llevar conmigo.

Ella suspiró.

—Tal vez, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo —le dijo ella en un susurro pero que él escuchó con claridad.

Sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría y la apretó a él con más fuerza. ¿Acaso ella estaba permitiéndole entrar? ¿Le estaría dando vía libre para llegar hasta ella sin reservas ni reparos?

Emmett buscó sus labios y la besó larga e intensamente, tratando que su imaginación dejase de elucubrar sobre todas las posibilidades que se abrían ante él.

—Será mejor que me vaya a dormir —le dijo cuando se separaron. —Mañana nos espera un duro día de trabajo.

Rosalie sonrió y le dio un último, aunque corto, beso antes de que abriera la puerta, y Edward tuvo el tiempo justo de entrar en la habitación de Bella antes de que Emmett saliese al pasillo y lo descubriera.

Bella se sobresaltó en la cama, tras lo que tanteó en la mesilla de noche y encendió la luz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó ella con tono de reproche, aunque Edward se llevó un dedo a los labios y le pidió silencio. Luego se subió a la cama y se tumbó a su lado.

—Te echo de menos —le dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas, arrancándole una a los labios de Bella y un ligero sonrojo a sus mejillas. Edward la tomó de la nuca y la acercó hasta él para darle un intenso y apasionado beso que a ella la dejo deseando más. —Habría venido antes pero casi me pillan dos veces, primero Jasper cuando salía de la habitación de Alice, y luego Emmett cuando salía de la de Rosalie.

Bella lo miró como lo ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y se tapó la boca para no reírse.

—Parece la noche de las citas clandestinas —agregó él con voz enigmática.

—Así que, ¿nosotros vamos a continuar lo nuestro en la clandestinidad? —demandó ella con fingido malestar.

—Sé que no es necesario —Edward acercó un poco más su cuerpo al de ella, —pero es mucho más divertido y excitante.

Edward buscó su boca mientras cubría su cuerpo con el suyo pero Bella lo apartó con las manos, aunque tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abandonarse a sus besos.

—No, Edward —sacudió la cabeza, tratando de dar mayor firmeza a la débil voluntad de sus palabras. —Podrían escucharnos.

Edward sonrió mientras introducía su mano por debajo del suéter del pijama de Bella y ascendió lentamente hasta que alcanzar uno de sus pechos. Un jadeo pretendía escapar de la boca de Bella pero la de Edward lo impidió.

—Yo silenciaré tus gemidos con mis besos —susurró sobre su boca, y así lo hizo.

§ ~ * ~ §

La música del club era ensordecedora, no que a él le importase; el negocio funcionaba bien y eso era lo primordial. Por suerte, siempre activaba la vibración en el móvil y lo sintió agitarse en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Lo cogió y comprobó el visor; "número no identificado" pudo leer. Imaginó quién realizaba esa llamada, aunque no lo conociese.

—Diga —respondió, considerando que lo había hecho esperar suficiente. La rapidez era señal de desesperación y eso era una carta en contra.

—Bullet —escuchó a aquella voz distorsionada al otro lado de la línea. Podía pertenecer tanto a un hombre como a una mujer y nunca le había dado un nombre al que dirigirse, aunque obviamente fuera inventado, así que él se limitaba hablarle de usted y así mostrar cierto respeto, para eso era quien pagaba.

—Puedo terminar el trabajo una vez salgan del hospital —se ofreció él, adelantándose a una posible bronca. Aunque no era eso lo que le importaba sino el resquemor de un trabajo mal hecho.

—Ya no es necesario, olvídalo —le dijo aquella voz.

—Nadie habría podido sobrevivir a aquel accidente —añadió, aunque no era para justificarse o dar una excusa por la falta de éxito, sino porque se creía infalible y únicamente algo tan poderoso como una intervención divina le podría hacer fallar.

—En cualquier caso, no te pagaré la última parte del dinero —le aclaró con firmeza aquella maldita voz sin inflexiones o acentos que le diesen pistas sobre su origen o lugar de residencia, —así que descarta ese objetivo.

—¿Y cuál es el objetivo? —demandó, sabiendo que, si el motivo de la llamada no era para abroncarle, entonces era para contratar sus servicios otra vez.

—Esta vez tendrías que viajar a Forks —le indicó.

—¿Dónde diablos está eso?

—En el estado de Washington —le aclaró con suficiencia, provocación a la que él no respondió. —Ya te llamaré para concretar detalles.

—De acuerdo —afirmó, justo antes de que le colgase.

Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y alargó el brazo para alcanzar a un tipo que trataba de agarrar a una de la strippers que bailaba en el escenario mientras un cosquilleo de anticipación recorría su cuerpo. Lástima que no le hubiera dado el nombre de su siguiente víctima.

* * *

**Hola chicas! Aquí os dejo un capítulo más. Espero que os siga gustando la historia y que me lo hagáis saber con un montón de bonitos reviews.**

**Las parejitas parece que van por buen camino… ¿Quién será la voz misteriosa y quién la víctima?**

**Os veo la semana que viene en "Sizigia…" y dentro de dos, por aquí. Besos!**


	23. Capítulo 22

CAPÍTULO 22

Bella arqueó su cuello para permitirle a los labios de Edward el acceso a toda su piel. Él ya recorría con manos maestras su cuerpo desnudo y ella alzó el brazo cerró su puño contra su pelo cobrizo, apretándolo contra ella, exigiéndole sus caricias y deseando que no cesasen nunca. Sintió la punta de sus dedos moverse desde su cintura, ascendiendo, hasta rozar con tormentosa delicadeza la cúspide de uno de sus pechos, y ella se mordió el labio inferior, tragándose un gemido. Edward la hacía arder, otra vez, y no había sido la claridad del amanecer lo que la había despertado, sino el cálido cuerpo de Edward contra su espalda, su excitación, la que sentía ahora presionando contra la parte trasera de sus muslos. Edward deslizó una de sus piernas entre ellos y le hizo separarlos, para alcanzar su sexo. Bella no pudo evitar apretarse contra su muslo, buscar esa fricción placentera de la piel de Edward contra su intimidad, mientras él continuaba torturando sus pechos, lamiendo su cuello, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja. De pronto, sintió que la pierna de Edward se flexionaba, haciendo que sus muslos se separaran mucho más, y ahora fue su miembro el que empezó a juguetear con los anhelantes pliegues de su sexo.

–Edward… –gimió ella.

–Es maravilloso sentir tu calor contra mi piel –murmuró él, apretando las mandíbulas, torturado por el deseo de hundirse en la humedad de su cuerpo y sentir su suavidad rodeándolo por completo. Pero se contuvo. Estiró el brazo hacia atrás en busca de uno de los preservativos que estaban desperdigados encima de la mesilla de noche y rompió el envoltorio con los dientes, no queriendo separarse de la tibiez de Bella.

La penetró así, conforme estaban. Bella echó el brazo hacia atrás buscando a Edward y él le susurraba todo su amor al oído, mientras sus manos gozaban del pleno acceso a su cuerpo. Y Bella giró el rostro contra la almohada para que absorbiese sus gemidos; aquella posición tan erótica, tan excitante, las ardientes caricias de Edward que sabían exactamente cómo hacerla estremecer de placer… Edward aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos y Bella apretó la mano contra el muslo de Edward aunque, sintiendo cómo ella se estrechaba a su alrededor, tuvo clara señal de orgasmo inminente. Entonces, deslizó sus dedos por entre sus cálidos pliegues y presionó aquel punto donde el placer de Bella se acumulaba. La oyó gritar contra la almohada, y eso lo lanzó al abismo, en un orgasmo intenso y fulminante. No salió de ella hasta que las últimas ondas de placer no los hubieron abandonado.

Tiró el preservativo en una pequeña papelera que había debajo del escritorio y volvió rápidamente a la cama, a los brazos de Bella y besó sus labios con dedicación y dulzura. A Bella le fascinaba; Edward era apasionado, osado, ardiente a la hora de amarla, pero también podía ser el hombre más tierno del mundo entero. Y ella era tan feliz, se sentía tan segura entre sus brazos, tan amada. Ciertamente había tenido más relaciones pero aquello eran nimiedades comparadas con lo plena que Edward la hacía sentir.

–Siempre he usado protección –le dijo entonces, asaltada por una idea.

–¿Perdón? –Edward la miró extrañado, sin comprender.

–Las pocas veces que he mantenido relaciones siempre ha sido con preservativo –le explicó.

–Y yo siempre lo he usado –le aclaró, aunque no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo. –¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque tomo la píldora –le confesó con sonrisa pícara. –Me las recetó mi ginecólogo por un desajuste en el periodo.

Edward le lanzó una de esas sonrisas torcidas que a Bella la hacían temblar de pies a cabeza.

–Pues qué bien –admitió él con tono travieso y Bella se mordió el labio tratando de no reírse. –Podríamos haber mantenido esta conversación mucho tiempo antes, señorita Swan.

Bella ya no pudo reprimir la risa y se tapó la boca con una mano, pero Edward se la apartó para reclamar sus labios.

–¡Edward! –lo reprendió ella.

Pero fue el sonido de su teléfono lo que le hizo detenerse.

–Mierda –resopló. –¿Quién llamará a estas horas?

–Puede ser importante –le dijo ella, viendo que no tenía muchas intenciones de contestar.

–No te muevas de aquí –le advirtió levantando un dedo.

Bella se rio pero asintió. Por fin Edward se levantó de la cama y buscó entre sus pantalones el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar. Fue cuando vio el número en el visor cuando su expresión cambió de enfurruñada a preocupada.

–Es del laboratorio –le dijo rápidamente a Bella antes de cogerlo. –Diga.

Bella se sentó en la cama y Edward lo hizo también a su lado, conectando el altavoz del móvil para que los dos pudiesen escuchar la conversación.

–Buenos días, señor Masen, soy Clark Matheson, el ingeniero. Espero no haberlo despertado –se disculpó.

–No se preocupe –dijo, aunque le hizo un mohín a Bella mostrando su disgusto por su interrupción. –¿Ya van a empezar con las prospecciones?

–Pues precisamente lo llamo por eso –concordó. –No nos es posible comenzar con los trabajos.

–Bueno, si prefieren hacerlo otro día…

–No, no me entiende –le cortó. –No nos es posible porque no nos lo permiten –le corrigió. –Hay un montón de gente con pancartas y carteles, todos sentados en los terrenos, por lo que no podemos acceder con las máquinas.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Edward con asombro.

–Creí que contaban con todos los permisos –apuntó con suspicacia.

–Y los tenemos –aseveró él con firmeza.

–No es eso lo que nos están diciendo por aquí –insistió Matheson.

–Escúcheme, señor Matheson –trató de apaciguarlo. –En media hora estaremos ahí con los permisos para que pueda comprobarlos por usted mismo y con una patrulla de policía que disuelva la protesta.

El ingeniero se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

–Está bien –aceptó finalmente.

–Hasta luego, señor Matheson –dijo Edward antes de colgar. –Hijo de perra –lanzó el teléfono encima de la cama.

–¿Pero cómo lo ha hecho? –preguntó sorprendida. –Te prometo que no le hablé a Jacob de nuestro laboratorio.

–No creo que haya sido él –se obligó a admitir. –¿Organizar una protesta? Eso es cosa de Laurent o de su sabueso.

–Tenemos que avisar a Esme –le dijo Bella mientras buscaba una bata. –Esto es demasiado grave como para ocultárselo.

–Despierta a las chicas –le pidió mientras se ponía a la carrera el pijama. –Yo hablaré con Emmett y Jasper y llamaré a Esme.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, ya estaban todos listos para coger uno de los coches y dirigirse a la vaguada. Por suerte, Esme ya estaba allí hablando con el ingeniero, en compañía del Jefe Black, al que se le veía preocupado y visiblemente avergonzado. No era para menos, la zona de entrada estaba tomada por decenas de personas que, al grito de "salvemos la vaguada", impedía el acceso a las máquinas del laboratorio.

–Emmett, fíjate en la gente –le dijo Edward con disimulo mientras se acercaban al grupo.

–No es gente de la reserva –murmuró por lo bajo.

–Hola, chicos –los saludó Esme con alivio en cuanto los vio.

–Usted debe de ser el señor Matheson. Soy Edward Masen –le alargó la mano, que el ingeniero aceptó al instante, un tanto pesaroso.

–Siento mucho el malentendido –se disculpó, alzando en su mano los permisos que Esme ya le había facilitado.

–Tranquilo. Todos habríamos reaccionado igual en vista de la situación.

–No parecen tener intención de marcharse pacíficamente –apuntó Jasper observando los integrantes de aquella protesta; la mayoría parecían sacados de un bar de carretera.

–Ya he llamado a la policía –repuso el jefe Black, y tan solo bastaron un par de minutos para que acudieran varias patrullas.

Cuando la policía comenzó a descender de los coches, Esme se dirigió a ellos, concretamente hacia el Sheriff Newton, el padre de Mike, quien trabajaba en su empresa.

–¿Estás bien, Esme? –le preguntó.

–Sí, John, tranquilo.

–Será mejor que os alejéis –le aconsejó. –No sé cómo reaccionarán y no quisiera que ninguno saliese lastimado.

Todos obedecieron y salieron de allí, aunque podían ver cómo transcurría aquel desalojo desde lejos. Emmett aprovechó que Esme estaba conversando con Bill, para acercarse a Jasper y Edward.

–Cuánto les habrán pagado a estos como para clavarse así en el suelo y que tengan que sacarlos a rastras –murmuró solo para que lo oyeran ellos.

–Laurent tiene dinero para eso y más –comentó Jasper mientras veían que, por fin, la policía conseguía despejar la zona, no sin esfuerzo. Alguno de los manifestantes fue demasiado insistente con querer permanecer allí, así que la policía tuvo que hacer uso de las porras y de las esposas.

–Y ha debido hacerlo generosamente porque parece una protesta contra el aborto con todo el alboroto que están montando –apuntó refiriéndose a uno de los manifestantes al que se llevaban detenido por haber golpeado a un policía.

–Siento mucho todo esto –se disculpó el Jefe Black con gran pesar.

–No es culpa tuya –le aseguró Esme un poco más tranquila, al ver que la situación comenzaba a normalizarse.

–Pero… –Bill apretó las manos contra las ruedas de su silla, –esta no es mi gente –dijo entonces. –No había visto a estas personas en mi vida.

–Este tipo de proyectos siempre cuenta con detractores, Bill, así que no te preocupes –le aseguró, porque, además, sabía con certeza quién era el responsable de aquello.

Jacob también estaba seguro de quién había montado todo ese tinglado. Sentado en su moto, veía desde la lejanía todo lo sucedido, aunque no lo suficientemente lejos como para no apreciar la impotencia, la vergüenza que sentía su padre, y que no se merecía. Sintió una punzada al pensar que él mismo iba a provocarle un sufrimiento mayor si se enteraba de lo que había hecho, aunque ya era tarde para lamentarlo.

Tenía miedo de que, definitivamente, el tema se le fuera de las manos porque, en realidad, él si quería que se llevase a cabo aquel proyecto, sería un imbécil si no viese la gran oportunidad que se presentaba para la gente de la reserva. Era una oportunidad de prosperar, de mejorar el futuro de las próximas generaciones. Pero, cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de conseguir el dinero para la operación de su padre, no pudo evitar aceptar el trato, o fingir aceptarlo.

Era cierto que había estado recabando información para Laurent, pero no era nada que el equipo de Esme no pudiera solucionar. Por eso se negó a pasarle a James todos los datos financieros a los que tuvo acceso el día que estuvo en Empresas Cullen; una cosa era hacer un poco de ruido y otra cosa, hundir una empresa.

Sin embargo, él no era el único que estaba en el terreno de juego. Él podía controlar sus movimientos para sacar tajada sin provocar algo irreparable pero ni James ni Victoria tenían motivos para controlarse, al contrario, iban a ir al degüello y se preguntó hasta dónde serían capaces de llegar por satisfacer a su jefe.

Sacó el teléfono y envió un mensaje de texto, y aguardó hasta obtener respuesta. Luego arrancó la moto y le echó una última mirada a su padre antes de irse. Estaba cabizbajo y Esme estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia la silla, con una mano en su hombro, seguramente reconfortándolo, lo que tendría que estar haciendo él.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde siempre quedaba con James, Victoria ya estaba esperándolo.

–¿Qué coño quieres a estas horas? –lo saludó la pelirroja de muy mala gana.

–¿Y tú me puedes explicar qué cojones hace toda esa gente en la vaguada? –preguntó él también de malos modos. –Parecen todos recién salidos de la cárcel.

–Pues sí que han sido madrugadores –sonrió ella, satisfecha. –¿Has hecho alguna foto para que lo vea? –bromeó.

–¿Pero qué mierda te pasa? –le gritó Jacob. –Esa gentuza podría haberse puesto violenta y mi padre estaba allí con Esme y el ingeniero. Y menos mal que ha llegado enseguida la policía por que si llega a pasarle algo a mi padre…

–¿Qué ingeniero? –inquirió Victoria, contrariada, ignorando lo que iba de camino a ser una amenaza.

–El del laboratorio de geotecnia –le respondió más calmado, sabiendo lo que venía.

–¿Y cómo puede ser eso, Black? –puso los brazos en jarra con rictus severo.

–Esa gente no es estúpida –se defendió él. –Habrán buscado otro laboratorio que les haga el trabajo.

–Pues creo que tu trabajo es averiguarlo, en vez de cuestionarme el mío –lo acusó. –Laurent no está nada contento contigo, y después de esto…

–¿Y qué coño quiere que haga? –se defendió él. –Quería información y se la he dado. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengan sus recursos. Son buenos profesionales, por eso Esme los contrató, porque…

–¡No me vengas con historias! –espetó con rabia. –La información que nos das no es suficiente, a la vista está. Tírate a la tal Bella de una puta vez y sácale hasta la sangre.

Jacob comenzó a reírse y Victoria apretó los puños, furiosa.

–Habla la experta, la que se le tiró al cuello a Emmett y no consiguió ni que se inmutara –se burló. –Vi tu actuación aquella noche en la discoteca, igual que la de James, y aún no sé quién de los dos fue más patético.

–Puede que fallásemos en esa ocasión –se acercó a él con actitud amenazante, –pero nosotros también tenemos nuestros recursos. No nos importa llevarnos a nadie por delante, no sería la primera vez, así que más te vale no ponerte en el punto de mira.

–¿Me estás amenazando? –Jacob se rio, tratando de aparentar que no le importaba.

–¿A ti? No –una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios, dándole a Jacob la información que necesitaba. –Ándate con ojo.

Victoria volvió a subirse al coche y se marchó. Jacob sintió un escalofrío mortal recorriéndole el cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que era un estúpido, el más estúpido del mundo entero.

–Idiota, idiota, idiota –comenzó a golpear con fuerza el depósito de gasolina de la moto con el puño hasta que le sangraron los nudillos.

¿Qué esperaba metiéndose con esa gentuza? ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a ser más listo que ellos? Y no solo iba a salir él perdiendo, cosa que no importaba, pero estaba también su padre, y Leah quien, para empeorar las cosas, esa misma tarde iba a empezar a trabajar con Esme.

Estaba perdido, lo sabía, aunque tal vez podría arrastrar a esos dos y al tal Laurent con él. Pero, ¿cómo?

§ ~ * ~ §

–Espero que Esme nos haya hecho caso –dijo Alice.

Estaba sentada en el sofá del salón junto a Jasper, quien tenía su brazo encima de sus hombros. En el otro extremo del sofá se encontraba Edward y Bella se sentaba en su regazo.

–Yo también lo espero –contestó su amiga. –Es obvio que Laurent está detrás de todo esto y seguro que se habrá sentido tentada de enfrentarse a él.

–No creo que lo haga –discrepó Jasper. –Sabe que no conseguiría nada y Laurent se sentiría aún más satisfecho viendo que ella vuelve a rebajarse.

–Yo no opino que eso sea rebajarse –Alice lo miró ceñuda.

–Para Laurent, sí –insistió. –Y eso es, al fin y al cabo, el porqué de todo esto: Laurent desea humillar a Esme y si para ello tiene que hundir su empresa, lo hará.

–Debemos tener cuidado –murmuró Edward, pensativo. –Hasta ahora no han hecho nada como para que podamos acusarlos a la policía. No tenemos pruebas.

–Tienes razón –lo secundó Jasper, –y eso los hace más peligrosos. Tenéis que tener cuidado, chicas –dijo mirando directamente a Alice.

–No creo que llegasen a tanto –le respondió ella, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse halagada por su preocupación.

–En cualquier caso, creo que debería ir a hablar con Leah –les propuso, –ponerla sobre aviso.

–¿Le vas a contar lo de Jacob? –preguntó Edward, cauteloso.

–No creo que sea buena idea –torció el gesto. –Leah está enamorada de Jacob y tal vez no me crea –supuso. –Si queremos que siga adelante con la auditoría, deberíamos obviar esa parte.

–Tampoco nos conviene que Jacob sepa que estamos enterados de su participación en todo esto –añadió Jasper. –Lo mejor es que siga adelante con sus planes y nosotros nos mantengamos a la espera de que cometa algún error, pero con cautela –insistió.

Entonces, Bella cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de Leah, activando el altavoz.

–Hola, Leah –la saludó, animada.

–¿Acabo de empezar con la auditoria y ya quieres controlarme? –bromeó la otra joven. Bella se echó a reír.

–Yo soy de letras, ¿recuerdas? –le respondió. –Los números no me van así que podrías engañarme con facilidad.

–Pues tú dirás –contestó con tono amistoso.

–Quería saber si tienes algo que hacer después del trabajo. Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte. Los cafés corren de mi cuenta esta vez –añadió con tono divertido.

–Me encantaría cobrarte ese café pero esta tarde no puedo, he quedado con Emily –lamentó sinceramente. –Está en plena crisis amorosa, como si yo pudiera aconsejarla –agregó casi inconscientemente, sin pensar que hablaba con Bella por teléfono. –En fin –volvió a retomar la conversación, –si quieres, podemos quedar mañana cuando salga de aquí.

–Perfecto, pasaré a recogerte –le propuso Bella. –Hasta mañana.

–Adiós.

–Ya está –añadió tras colgar el teléfono.

–¿No es un poco tarde a esas horas? –preguntó Edward entonces, receloso.

–Vamos, chicos –intervino ahora Alice, mirando a los dos jóvenes quienes fruncían el ceño. –No creo que sea como para ir con guardaespaldas a todas partes.

–Pero, si te sientes más tranquilo, puedes acompañarme –Bella le tomó la mano cariñosamente. Entendía la preocupación de Edward; por un lado estaba Laurent pero, por otro, no podían olvidar que alguien había atentado contra sus padres.

Edward asintió, claramente más tranquilo, y alzó la mano de Edward para llevarla a sus labios.

–Cortaos un poco, ¿queréis? –escucharon el vozarrón de Emmett quien bajaba las escaleras. –Esas cosas se hacen en la intimidad.

–Tu mente sucia es la única que ve un comportamiento obsceno aquí –se rio Edward.

–Lo que pasa es que tiene envidia –bromeó Jasper y Emmett tuvo que sonreír ampliamente para que no se le notase que su amigo había acertado de lleno.

–¿Ya os vais? –preguntó Alice, levantándose.

–Sí –le respondió mirando hacia la parte superior de la escalera, por donde acababa de aparecer Rosalie, aunque se obligó a apartar la vista de ella para dominar los deseos de llegar hasta ella y besarla delante de todos. –No espera un largo camino.

–¿Cuándo volveréis? –quiso saber Jasper, quien también se había puesto en pie, al igual que Edward y Bella.

–Espero que en un par de días o tres esté todo resuelto –repuso mirando a Rosalie pero ella rehuyó de su mirada.

Antes de que su inquietud fuese más evidente, la joven comenzó a despedirse de sus amigos.

–Conduce con cuidado –le pidió Alice a Emmett.

–Sí, mamá –bromeó él. –Te llamaré en cuanto llegue.

–Así me gusta –le siguió ella la broma. Emmett, sin embargo, se puso serio.

–Si hay alguna novedad…

–Vete ya de una vez –Edward palmeó su hombro. –No te preocupes por nosotros.

Emmett salió y Rosalie siguió sus pasos hasta el coche y agradeció que Emmett se hubiera ofrecido a conducir; necesitaba pensar.

Sabía que ese viaje era inminente, pero no tanto, y le sorprendió cuando Emmett, justo antes de comer, le dijo que debían viajar esa misma tarde. Al parecer, la empresa que le iba a suministrar la maquinaria a Sam había confundido las fechas e iba a llevarla a la cementera a la mañana siguiente, a primera hora. El problema era que Sam no podía acudir tan pronto, esa misma tarde tenía una reunión ineludible y no iba a llegar a tiempo, así que Emmett se ofreció a viajar esa tarde a Portland para poder presentarse temprano en la cementera y encargarse ellos mismos de asunto, a la espera de que llegase Sam.

Y no era que hubiese ningún problema por ello, al fin y al cabo, ese era su trabajo. Pero, al igual que Emmett quería aprovechar ese viaje para esta con ella a solas, ella también quería aprovecharlo para sincerarse con Emmett, aun a riesgo de que se fuera todo al diablo. El problema residía en que aún no había decidido cómo hacerlo, pensaba que contaba con un par de días más que se habían esfumado.

Anochecía cuando llegaron a Portland y fueron directos al hotel en el que Emmett había reservado dos habitaciones. Rosalie bajó del coche y fue hacia la parte trasera del coche a coger su maleta, pero Emmett ya se estaba encargando de ella.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó él, preocupado. –Has estado muy callada durante el viaje.

–Sí, estoy bien –respondió ella, aunque el tono no era muy convincente.

Emmett tampoco quiso insistir así que se encaminó hacia recepción para registrarse y pedir las habitaciones. Rosalie fue tras él, sintiéndose una verdadera cobarde y en el ascensor no quiso ni mirarlo a la cara por temor a que se diese cuenta de que estaba muerta de miedo. Entonces, Emmett dejó la maleta de Rosalie frente a una de las puertas.

–Esta es tu habitación –le dijo, dándole la llave electrónica. –¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar ya?

–No tengo hambre –contestó con la mirada huidiza.

–Rosalie, ¿he dicho o hecho algo que te haya molestado? –preguntó inseguro y por fin Rosalie alzó la mirada hacia él, claramente sorprendida.

–¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

–Porque se nota a kilómetros que estás molesta por algo.

–No estoy enfadada, estoy… –bajó la mirada de nuevo, –asustada.

Emmett le tomó la barbilla y le obligó a mirarlo.

–¿Te ha sucedido algo que no me hayas dicho? –inquirió con notable inquietud al pensar que Laurent hubiera podido hacerle algo.

–Sí, Emmett –respondió ella, y por su forma de responder, Emmett supo que no se trataba de Laurent. Se tensó, sin saber muy bien qué debía decir o hacer. –¿Quieres pasar? –le preguntó entonces ella, aunque Emmett supo que no era eso lo que estaba preguntándole. Entrar en aquella habitación suponía formar parte de la vida, en el corazón de Rosalie y no había cosa en el mundo que él desease más. Volvió a coger la maleta de Rosalie y, con un gesto, le pidió que abriera la puerta.

Cuando entraron, Rosalie se quitó los zapatos y se sentó encima de la cama, pensando que así estarían más cómodos. Quería tener a Emmett frente a ella, ver su reacción, la que le darían sus ojos y que podía ser muy distinta a la que le dieran sus palabras fáciles de falsear. Emmett entendió su gesto y, tras descalzarse, se sentó frente a ella. Vio entonces que ella iba a empezar a hablar pero él tapó su boca con sus dedos.

–Antes de que digas nada, quiero que sepas que no necesito saberlo.

–Pero yo necesito decírtelo –le rebatió ella. –Tal vez tú no lo necesites para aceptarme a mí, pero yo lo necesito para aceptarte a ti. Aunque ahora me digas que no te importa, tal vez no pienses lo mismo después.

–Sí lo pensaré –sentenció con rotundidad. –Pero está bien, escucharé todo lo que tengas que decirme si eso hace que se derrumbe la barrera que hay entre nosotros –le dijo con dulzura llevándose una de sus manos a los labios para besársela.

–Emmett, por favor –susurró ella cerrando unos segundos los ojos. –Así me lo pones más difícil. Temo aún más que tu reacción no sea la que espero.

–Confía –le pidió él, alentándola, aunque le soltó la mano para que se sintiese cómoda.

Rosalie sentía las lágrimas ardiéndole en los ojos y la garganta, pero no quería llorar. No sería capaz de decirle nada y quería deshacerse de esa maldita zozobra de una vez por todas. No quería enamorarse más aún de Emmett para sufrir después con su rechazo.

–Mi madre murió dándome a luz y el único consuelo que encontró mi padre fue la bebida –comenzó a contarle. –Trabajaba en el taller mecánico de mi abuelo y yo, desde muy pequeña sentía curiosidad por aquello de encajar unas piezas con otras. A pesar de ser mujer, mi abuelo creía que podría aprender el oficio y me enseñó todo lo que sabía, pero murió cuando yo solo tenía trece años.

–Demasiado pronto –murmuró Emmett aunque trataba de no interrumpirla.

–Sí –asintió ella con una sonrisa triste. –A partir de entonces, mi padre trató de llevar el negocio lo mejor que pudo, pero nunca fue capaz de dejar de beber, así que cada vez se ocupaba menos del taller, y se pasaba las noches organizando timbas de póker con su amigotes, en nuestra casa, que estaba justo encima del taller.

Rosalie hizo una pausa para armarse de valor y Emmett supo que había llegado el momento que ella tanto temía. Si tan solo hubiera podido hacerle entender que no tenía por qué…

–Comparada con mis compañeras del colegio, yo me desarrollé muy pronto –prosiguió, –pero mi abuela había muerto antes de que yo naciera y no sé si a ellos les daba vergüenza o no lo creyeron necesario, pero ni mi abuelo ni mi padre me dieron aquella charla que dan las madres cuando a sus hijas les llega el periodo por primera vez, los cambios que va a sufrir su cuerpo y… –tragó saliva, –lo que esos cambios provocan en los hombres.

Emmett sabía de lo que le estaba hablando. Aún recordaba cuando a Evelyn le vino el periodo y su madre se encerró con ella en su habitación durante horas para hablarle de "cosas de mujeres".

–Por eso –continuó, –yo no creía que hubiera algo malicioso cuando los clientes, o los amigos de mi padre me miraban de arriba abajo. Con catorce años yo era muy inocente y apenas entendía lo que eran los besos de amor de las películas.

Emmett se cruzó de piernas y metió las manos bajo los muslos, apretando los puños. ¿Catorce años?

–Aquella noche, las risas de mi padre y sus amigotes eran más fuertes de lo normal, así que no podía dormir, por lo que decidí bajar al taller a trabajar en uno de los coches cuyo propietario lo necesitaba con urgencia. Yo… –las lágrimas comenzaron a anegar sus ojos. –Yo estaba inclinada sobre el capot del coche, revisando el motor, y no lo oí llegar –dijo como si tuviera que justificarse. –De repente, noté su presencia tras de mí pero, cuando quise darme la vuelta, él me lo impidió, apretando su cuerpo contra mis piernas –puso cara de profundo asco, –su erección contra mi trasero. Yo me asusté, traté de girarme, de forcejear, pero me cogió de las muñecas y con una de sus manos sostuvo las mías contra mi espalda, mientras con la otra…

Rosalie se tapó la boca con las manos, con los ojos cerrados, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y Emmett estuvo tentado de abrazarla, de consolarla, pero sabía que no era lo que ella quería, así que esperó, con la rabia ardiéndole en las venas, a que acabase.

–Jamás sentí un dolor tan inmenso en toda mi vida –prosiguió, conteniendo los sollozos. –Vomité sobre el motor cuando lo sentí dentro de mí, rasgando mi carne, destrozándome por dentro y resquebrajándome el alma. Sentía sus violentas embestidas contra mí, sus gemidos, y yo no hacía más que llorar y gritar, deseando que alguien me ayudase, creyendo que llegarían a tiempo de que, lo que aquel malnacido me estaba haciendo, no fuera irreparable. Pero nadie llegó, y él seguía mancillando mi cuerpo y despedazando mi inocencia y mi futuro con su aliento a whisky y tabaco –masculló con rabia, la misma con la que trató de limpiarse las lágrimas aunque sin mucho éxito. Había demasiadas. –Cuando creí que no podía soportar más el dolor, se detuvo y se desplomó sobre mí, aplastándome contra el motor del coche. Pero estaba tan satisfecho que ni cuenta se dio de que me había soltado las manos –una sonrisa llena de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro. –Alargué un brazo y cogí la llave inglesa que aún seguía enganchada en el motor y la estrellé contra su sien.

Emmett ya no pudo resistirlo más. La tomó por los hombros y la estrechó entre sus brazos y Rosalie se derrumbó contra su pecho. Sintió cómo depositaba besos en su cabeza, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello. ¿Qué reacción esperaba ver en Emmett? Ya no lo recordaba, pero jamás se había sentido tan arropada, jamás había encontrado el consuelo, el sosiego que los brazos de Emmett le otorgaban. Lloró, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando, pero Emmett esperó paciente a que se tranquilizase, sin hostigarla, sin preguntas, sin juzgarla, solo dándole el apoyo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos.

–Yo misma tuve que llamar a la policía –prosiguió, pero sin separarse de los cálidos brazos de Emmett. –Me encontraron sentada en el suelo, con la llave inglesa en la mano y la ropa ensangrentada y a medio poner. Y cuando subieron en busca de mi padre, estaba inconsciente, borracho, en mitad del salón. Me llevaron con asuntos sociales –hizo una pausa. –¿Sabías que con el antiguo código penal, no se consideraba legítima defensa porque él ya había terminado?

Emmett sintió una bola de nauseas subirle por la garganta y Rosalie notó cómo le temblaban los brazos por la rabia y la impotencia cuando trató de estrecharla con más fuerza.

–Pero la abogada que me asignó el estado consiguió que no me metieran en un reformatorio. Se llamaba Louise –dijo con tono lastimero, dándole a entender a Emmett que había fallecido. –No podía pedir mi custodia pero se aseguró de que me labrase un futuro, me dio la oportunidad que se me arrebató en aquel taller. Y yo me agarré a ella con uñas y dientes. Me centré en mis estudios y traté de obtener las mejores calificaciones para conseguir becas, compaginando las clases con trabajillos en talleres mecánicos. Necesitaba el dinero, sobre todo cuando conseguí la emancipación. Aunque no fue fácil, cada vez que me inclinaba frente a un motor… –suspiró hondamente. –Pero no quise que los recuerdos me arrebataran también mi única pasión. Además, las imágenes acudían a mí, continuamente, ya fuera en un taller o fuera de él. Yo… –titubeó, –no soportaba el contacto de ningún hombre… hasta que llegaste tú.

Emmett cerró los ojos pero siguió acariciándola, reconfortándola, y lo haría mientras ella no dijese lo contrario, y había tantas cosas que quería decirle… pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Finalmente, Rosalie se separó de él y lo miró con ojos indagadores.

–¿Qué estás pensando? –preguntó llena de inseguridad.

Emmett tomó sus mejillas y la acercó a él, queriendo que se viese en sus ojos.

–Que te amo inmensamente –le declaró y un sollozo escapó de labios de Rosalie que trató de ahogar con una de sus manos. –Amo la mujer maravillosa en la que te has convertido; la mujer temerosa que acepta mi protección y mi consuelo; y la mujer inteligente, fuerte que es capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier desafío.

–Yo no soy maravillosa, ni fuerte, ni…

–Claro que lo eres –la atrajo contra su pecho, estrechándola. –No todos habríamos sobrevivido a tan dura prueba.

–No sobreviví –replicó ella. –Soy una mujer marcada, manchada.

–Eres una mujer perfecta, eres la mujer perfecta para mí –sentenció Emmett y su voz grave vibró contra su mejilla, grabando aquellas palabras en su alma.

–Pero…

Emmett la separó de él y le hizo mirarlo.

–Sabes que tengo razón, tu corazón sabe que tengo razón y…

De pronto, fue él el que bajó la vista, fue él quien parecía derrotado, y Rosalie temió lo peor.

–Emmett…

–Solo necesito saber una cosa –empezó a decir, notablemente mortificado. –Cuando te toco, cuando te beso…

–Tú no eres él –le respondió, consciente de lo que quería saber. –Jamás se ha interpuesto entre nosotros ni un solo recuerdo de lo que pasó aquella noche.

De súbito, Emmett se abrazó a ella, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello y, tras el asombro inicial, Rosalie lo rodeó con sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando notó la humedad recorriendo su cuello y el cuerpo de Emmett comenzar a temblar. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y lo separó de ella, viendo las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y la tortura entremezclándose con el alivio en sus ojos. Supo entonces cuál había sido el temor de Emmett, temía que sus caricias le recordaran la violencia de aquel bastardo o que al cerrar los ojos mientras la besaba, imágenes de lo sucedido asaltaran su mente. Pero Emmett solo le transmitía dulzura, sosiego, pero también pasión, deseo, amor… sí, amor.

–Amor –le susurró ella entonces, acariciando sus mejillas húmedas. –Tú solo me haces sentir amor.

Emmett buscó sus labios con desesperación, y se fundió con ellos estremecido por el reciente temor a perderla que había sentido tan vívido, tan palpable. Siempre había tenido la sospecha de que habían abusado de ella y, por tanto, a esa idea siempre le había acompañado el temor de que sus caricias le hicieran rememorar lo que le había sucedido. Pero, al saber que había sido algo mucho más terrible… el terror se le había clavado en los huesos. Parecía imposible que Rosalie pudiera confiar, mirar hacia el futuro a pesar de su pasado, y sin embargo… Un sentimiento de admiración, de devoción, se instaló en su pecho, aunándose al amor que sentía por ella y deseó que sus besos fueran capaces de expresar lo que jamás podría decir con palabras.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Rosalie brillaban, aunque no por las lágrimas. Sus labios estaban enrojecidos por la pasión de sus besos y sus mejillas cubiertas por un delicioso rubor. Y entonces, su mirada…

Rosalie lo besó, en un beso impulsivo que pronto se tornó osado. Lamió los labios de Emmett de forma seductora y él poco pudo hacer para no entreabrirla, dejando que su lengua explorase su boca, buscando la húmeda piel de la suya. Cuando Rosalie se pegó más a él, Emmett supo lo que pretendía, así que trató por todos los medios de impedírselo sin parecer brusco.

–No, princesa –le susurró, apoyando su frente contra la suya.

–¿No quieres…? –por su expresión supo que a Rosalie le costaba lo indecible decirle aquello. –¿No quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

–Dios del cielo –la rodeó entre sus brazos. –Deseo tanto hacerte el amor que creo que voy a volverme loco, pero no esta noche. Sí, necesito amarte y que tú me ames, pero para ello, no necesito hacerte el amor. Me basta tu calor, Rosalie, tu cercanía, tu presencia –murmuró, –y abrazarte, acariciarte, besarte. Eso es todo lo que necesito esta noche.

Rosalie lo miró confundida, sin comprender ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho, cosa que Emmett ya se había imaginado. Era muy posible que Rosalie tuviera una imagen desvirtuada de lo que era el sexo y parecía haber estado siempre ligado a una parte emocional; si no era capaz de mantener relaciones sexuales con un hombre, tampoco podría amarlo. Sin embargo, una vez liberada esa parte, todo indicaba que la relación sexual debería el siguiente paso, pero él se encargaría de demostrarle que aquello no era cierto.

–Confía en mí –le dio un suave beso en los labios. Luego, se bajó de la cama y fue en busca de la maleta de Rosalie, poniéndola frente a ella.

–Coge tu pijama –le pidió tras abrir la maleta. Después la cerró dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa. –Ve a ponértelo. Yo te espero aquí.

Sin saber muy bien a dónde llevaba todo aquello, Rosalie obedeció y se dirigió al baño. Entonces, Emmett rebuscó en su maleta en busca del suyo para ponérselo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Si algunas semanas atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a optar a la castidad por amor, se habría reído hasta que se le hubiera desencajado la mandíbula. Y ahí estaba. Pero cuando Rosalie salió del baño enfundada en aquel camisón de satén de tirantes y largo hasta los pies que se marcaba en las partes justas de su anatomía, tuvo la tentación de mandarlo todo al demonio.

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella al ver su expresión, a mitad camino entre la admiración y el aturdimiento. Y sí, la observaba con deseo pero lejos de sentirse intimidada, se sentía poderosa al saber el efecto que causaba en él. Todo era tan distinto con Emmett…

–Ven –le pidió él, extendiendo su mano, y cuando llegó hasta la cama, Emmett retiró la colcha. –Túmbate.

Cuando lo hubo hecho, Emmett se tumbó a su lado, los cubrió a ambos con la colcha y apagó la luz, iluminando tenuemente la habitación las luces de la ciudad que entraban por la ventana. Rosalie seguía tan confundida como al principio, hasta que sintió los brazos de Emmett rodeándola, acomodándola contra su pecho. Se estremeció, nunca había estado así con nadie, pero se sentía tan bien refugiada en los fuertes brazos de Emmett. Se acomodó, colocando su mejilla contra su pecho y lo escuchó suspirar mientras los rápidos latidos de su corazón retumbaban contra su rostro. Entonces él la estrechó durante unos segundos contra él y volvió a suspirar, embargado por las sensaciones que le producía sentir a Rosalie tan cerca. Bajó su rostro y buscó sus labios, mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Fue un beso lento, aunque profundo. Rosalie habría jurado, si aquello hubiera sido posible, que la boca de Emmett estaba seduciendo la suya, amándola, poseyéndola, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por ella con las caricias de sus labios y su lengua. Y su corazón vibró, embargado por aquel cúmulo de sentimientos que aquel beso le provocaba.

–Te amo, princesa.

El aliento de Emmett se entremezcló con el suyo, llenándola de una calidez que derretía cualquier esquirla de hielo que hubiera podido quedar oculta en lo más recóndito de su alma, liberándola al fin.

–Te amo.

Y Emmett creyó desfallecer cuando finalmente escuchó las palabras que tanto había esperado. Le acarició los labios con el pulgar antes de que su boca ocupase su lugar y Rosalie le correspondió, entregándole todo lo que era con aquel beso, dejando que viese en ella lo que jamás le había mostrado a nadie, y era hermoso. Emmett se sintió el hombre más afortunado al sostener entre sus brazos el mayor tesoro al que podía aspirar. Y siguió sosteniéndola, y besándola, hasta que el sueño los sorprendió a los dos.

Emmett nunca creyó que se sentiría tan dichoso al dormir con una mujer entre sus brazos, y Rosalie jamás había sido tan feliz como lo era en los brazos de Emmett.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Sed buenas y dejadme un bonito review, es mi único sueldo:)**

**Besos!**


	24. Capítulo 23

CAPÍTULO 23

Jasper y Alice salieron de la mano de Empresas Cullen y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso. En realidad, parecía que tenía quince años, en lugar de veintisiete, sintiendo ese hormigueo en el estómago previo a una primera cita, algo que podía parecer ridículo pero que le hacía sonreír a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, no era el único pues, por el rabillo del ojo, veía que Alice sonreía ampliamente, mandándole también furtivas miradas. Definitivamente, parecían dos adolescentes en plena época de enamoramiento, pero a Alice no le importaba y Jasper no iba a quejarse por ello.

Ella llevaba en su mano libre un tubo portaplanos y Jasper, una maqueta, así que finalmente tuvieron que soltar sus manos cuando llegaron al todoterreno para que Jasper pudiera buscar las llaves. Directamente abrió la puerta del maletero y dejó la maqueta, el bolso del portátil y Alice dejó los planos.

–No ha ido nada mal, ¿verdad? –le dijo ella con inseguridad, aunque entusiasmada.

–Yo creo que ha ido muy bien –le sonrió él. –Y para celebrarlo, te invito a comer –le propuso.

–Me parece genial –se rio ella, colgándose de su brazo.

Entonces, el joven sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó.

–Dime, Jasper –contestó Edward el teléfono. –¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

–Muy bien –le respondió. –De hecho, te llamaba para avisarte de que Alice y yo nos vamos a quedar por aquí a comer para celebrarlo.

–Me parece estupendo. Os merecéis un descanso.

–¿Tienes noticias de Emmett? –recordó preguntarle.

–Aún no –le respondió su amigo. –Todavía es pronto.

–Es verdad. Bueno, nos vemos luego –le dijo Jasper antes de colgar el teléfono. –Arreglado –se giró ahora hacia Alice. –¿Dónde te apetece ir?

–Me da igual –repuso ella no una sonrisa.

–Eso sí que no –se puso serio, aunque la sonrisa que trataba de escapar de sus labios le restó credibilidad. –Porque entonces yo también diré que me da igual y nos vamos a quedar todo el día en este aparcamiento.

Alice comenzó a reírse.

–El día que llegamos a Forks, las chicas y yo fuimos a un restaurante en el que comimos muy bien.

–Adjudicado –decidió él, tras lo que le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la invitó a subir al coche. –Tú me guías –le dijo entonces después de ocupar el asiento del conductor, y aunque Alice no le dio importancia a ese comentario, Jasper sintió que le latía más fuerte el corazón. La sola idea de dejarse guiar por la mano de Alice le hacía feliz, y deseaba que el día que eso fuera posible llegase pronto.

Siguió las indicaciones de Alice y no tardaron mucho en llegar al restaurante. En cuanto el camarero los acompañó a la mesa y se sentaron, Jasper le pidió un par de mostos. Alice lo miró extrañada.

–Todo el mundo sabe que no se puede brindar con agua –le guiñó el ojo, –¿o prefieres un refresco? –bromeó.

–Está bien así –rio ella divertida, y en ese momento llegó el camarero sirviéndoles sendas copas y alargándoles los menús. –Gracias –le sonrió ella antes de que se marchase. –¿Por qué brindamos?

–Por ti –propuso él. –Porque tu brillante idea nos llevará al éxito.

–No seas exagerado –le sonrió ella, llevándose la copa a los labios.

–Debes reconocer que añadir esa pequeña planta potabilizadora al proyecto ha sido una genialidad –le discutió él, aunque Alice decidió que esa sonrisa deslumbrante que le estaba dedicando era el mejor argumento para convencerla.

–Habrá que aprovechar de alguna forma que llueva la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿no? –bromeó. –Solo espero que no sea muy complicado conseguir los permisos.

–Esme nos ha asegurado que no, y a los hermanos Vulturi también les gustará la idea. Generará más empleo y le aportará interés al lugar –añadió mientras empezaba a ojear el menú.

El camarero no tardó en llegar para tomarles el pedido aunque, apenas había terminado de hacerlo cuando a Jasper le sonó el teléfono.

–Es mi abogado –respondió la silenciosa pregunta que Alice le lanzaba con la mirada, removiéndose con preocupación en la silla al escucharlo. –Hola, Mark –lo saludó al descolgar.

–Espero no molestarte a estas horas –se disculpó su abogado.

–Cualquier hora es buena para tener noticias tuyas –le dijo en cambio.

–Pues tengo de las buenas y de las malas –apuntó. –¿Cuáles quieres primero?

–Las malas –respondió, y vio cómo Alice se tensaba, aunque él le tomó la mano para tranquilizarla.

–María quiere quedarse con la casa.

–Eso ya me lo esperaba y, sinceramente, no me importa –le confesó. Vio que Alice le exhortó con la mirada pero él negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. –No iba vivir en esa casa de todos modos.

–Ya, pero si no aceptamos el trato y alegamos su infidelidad, podrías llevarte la mitad o incluso la casa entera –le sugirió.

–¿Y alargar el proceso a meses? No, gracias –le rebatió.

–En ese caso –sonó resignado, –la firma del divorcio se ha dispuesto para este viernes.

–Eso sí son buenas noticias –Jasper se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

–Pero te quería advertir de que no sería recomendable que Alice te acompañara a la firma –añadió.

–No te preocupes, no pensaba hacerle pasar tan mal rato –le guiñó el ojo a Alice, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Aunque espero que luego quedemos a tomar una copa y me la presentes –añadió con tono divertido.

–Dice que quiere conocerte –le dijo con tono travieso y Alice acercó su rostro al teléfono.

–Estaré encantada –aceptó, escuchando la risa de Mark mientras se alejaba.

–Te llamo a lo largo de la semana para concretar –le propuso entonces a Jasper.

–Perfecto, y gracias Mark.

Jasper colgó el teléfono y, con un profundo suspiro, lo dejó encima de la mesa.

–¿Todavía quieres venir a Texas? –le preguntó a Alice no sin cierta preocupación.

–¿Tú quieres que vaya contigo?

Jasper enlazó sus dedos con los de Alice y la atrajo hacia él para darle un dulce beso en los labios.

–No olvides que fui yo quien te lo propuso –le recordó.

–Sí, pero no me gustaría que mi presencia complicara las cosas –bajó levemente la mirada, aunque Jasper le acarició la mejilla y le alzó la barbilla para que lo mirara.

–No va a pasar nada –quiso tranquilizarla. –Y en cuanto firme esos papeles, estaré desligado completamente de María y seré libre para hacer lo que me dé la gana con quien me dé la gana –le dio un golpecito en la nariz con el dedo índice.

–Está bien –accedió ella. –Además, reconozco que me muero por conocer tu rancho.

Jasper comenzó a reír aunque tuvo que controlarse al ver llegar al camarero con sus platos.

–Estoy pensando que, dado que la firma es el viernes, podríamos quedarnos el fin de semana –le propuso. –Además, los delineantes están resultando muy efectivos y tienen muy adelantados los planos.

–Sería fantástico –respondió ella, claramente emocionada.

–Aunque, mientras estoy ausente, no me gustaría que estuvieras sola, así que he pensado que podrías esperarme en casa de Peter y Charlotte.

–¿No les importará? –preguntó preocupada.

–Claro que no –le sonrió él. –Peter está deseando conocerte. Me somete a un tercer grado cada vez que hablo con él.

–Espero no decepcionar a nadie –bromeó ella.

–Tú eres incapaz de decepcionar a alguien –susurró serio ahora, clavando su mirada en ella.

Tuvo que reprimir sus deseos y conformarse con un casto beso en los labios y en ese instante supo que ese fin de semana que iban a para juntos podría convertirse en ese momento especial que esperaba compartir con Alice. Y ella pudo adivinar en sus ojos lo que estaba pensando por lo que apartó la mirada, sonrojada y preocupada. Tal vez Jasper no pensase igual después de ese fin de semana. Tal vez sería a él a quien decepcionase.

§ ~ * ~ §

El día había pasado demasiado rápido aunque había sido agotador, y a pesar de que era relativamente temprano, habían decidido retirarse pronto para madrugar al día siguiente y continuar con el trabajo. Sam no había llegado a Portland hasta bien entrada la tarde por lo que Rosalie y Emmett se habían tenido que hacer cargo de todo. Por un lado, había que supervisar la recepción de la maquinaria y, por otro, controlar su correcta instalación. Pero, a pesar de lo atareado de la jornada, a Rosalie le había resultado muy interesante por todos los conocimientos que había adquirido y, por qué negarlo, porque le encantaba ver a Emmett en su pose de profesional, responsable, serio y eficiente. Había intentado por todos los medios que él no se diera cuenta pero más de una vez se había parado a mirarlo, viéndolo concentrado, con el ceño fruncido, o mostrando con firmeza su disconformidad ante los técnicos en alguna que otra cuestión.

Le admiraba. Le admiraba y lo amaba, porque tras esa apariencia fuerte y robusta se ocultaba el corazón más cálido que jamás hubiera imaginado encontrar, y menos en un hombre. Era comprensivo, cuidadoso y se preocupaba por ella, tal vez demasiado.

No podía culparlo. ¿Acaso ella le había puesto las cosas fáciles? En ocasiones había reaccionado de forma tan exagerada que no era de extrañar que Emmett no supiese cómo tratarla, que pensase que era una figurita de cristal que se rompe con solo mirarla. Por otro lado, también sabía que temía que sus caricias despertasen desagradables recuerdos, que el tacto de sus manos evocase la violencia de aquel hombre, y debía reconocer que ella también lo había temido. Pero no era así. Cada vez que Emmett la besaba, cerraba los ojos sin miedo, queriendo que la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados intensificase las sensaciones que Emmett provocaba en ella, la suave piel de sus labios sobre la suya, la calidez de sus manos, el sabor de su boca, y ese aturdimiento que le reblandecía los huesos cuando la estrechaba contra su sólido torso. Sí… era deseo, algo que jamás creyó que pudiera sentir y que había temido con todas sus fuerzas inspirar en algún hombre. ¿Acaso no había sido el deseo que había provocado que a ella la…?

Pero no. Con Emmett, no. Había sentido su mirada sobre ella muchas veces y, lejos de incomodarla, la hacía sentir bien, femenina incluso, agitando todo su interior y deseándolo ella también, sí, que sus besos no se detuvieran y que sus manos no se separaran de su cuerpo.

Cerró el grifo de la ducha y se puso el mullido albornoz del hotel. Se quitó la pinza que le sujetaba el cabello para no mojárselo y, yendo hacia el lavabo para coger el cepillo, vio su reflejo en el espejo. El albornoz atado a la cintura quedaba entreabierto, dejando a la vista su escote y el nacimiento de sus pechos. Había sido inevitable hacer culpable a la voluptuosidad de su cuerpo a cerca de lo ocurrido, por lo que, durante mucho tiempo, había evitado mirarse desnuda. Con cierto titubeo, deshizo el nudo del albornoz y lo abrió, dejando a la vista sus pechos, la estrechez de su cintura, la curva ligera de su vientre y el nacimiento de la línea de sus caderas. Se miró, preguntándose qué había de malo en aquel cuerpo, cuando, de pronto, le sorprendió la repentina imagen de las manos de Emmett acariciándola.

Con un nudo en la garganta, se cubrió rápidamente con el albornoz y se giró de espaldas al espejo, apoyándose contra el mármol del lavabo. Se puso una mano en el pecho tratando de controlar su respiración y cerró los ojos, intentando dominar ese estremecimiento que la recorría de pies a cabeza, y aturdida ante lo placentera que había resultado aquella imagen simplemente en su pensamiento. Fue inevitable, era imposible no preguntarse qué habría sentido si aquellas manos conjuradas en su mente hubieran sido reales, si hubiera sido Emmett, en carne y hueso, quien la hubiera tocado.

Se fue hacia la cama y se sentó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, mortificada. No solo le gustaba la idea sino que deseaba que fuera verdad, y eso… ¿estaba bien?

Le vinieron a la mente las incontables sesiones con la terapeuta y recordaba perfectamente que habían tocado ese tema. Rosalie había optado por la postura de la negación, pero ella le había asegurado que, tarde o temprano, llegaría ese hombre que despertaría en ella los mismos anhelos que podía sentir cualquier mujer y que, cuando aquello ocurriese, pasado el temor inicial, que no los dejara escapar ni los rechazará, debía vivirlos, vivir.

Rosalie tembló y se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos. Nunca creyó que tuviera razón pero ahora comenzaba a dudarlo. Sí, los sentía, estaban ahí pero, ¿sería capaz de vivir? Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó los ojos con las manos. Aunque se sintiera dispuesta a hacerlo, no podía arriesgarse. ¿Y si Emmett no quería? Pero una vocecilla en su cabeza, esa que siempre le advertía y daba la señal de alarma para mantenerla segura, ahora le decía que eso era una estupidez. ¿Acaso había olvidado la forma en que la había mirado cuando la vio salir del baño en camisón? No, no lo había olvidado, sus ojos le habían parecido fuego sobre su piel, y si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, si hubiera sido otra mujer, Emmett no habría dudado ni un instante en hacerle el amor.

Dejó caer los brazos pesadamente sobre la cama y suspiró con resignación. Ahí residía el problema, en las circunstancias, en ella. Emmett no sabía cuándo debía intentar avanzar, cuándo dar un paso más, como si necesitase de su permiso para hacerlo.

Como si la hubiera impulsado un resorte, se sentó en la cama, notando que el corazón le iba a explotar en el pecho de tan rápido que latía. ¿Lo haría? ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo? Supo que si se paraba un segundo más a pensarlo, la respuesta sería no, así que se quitó el albornoz y sacó de debajo de la almohada su camisón. No queriendo salir así al pasillo, volvió a ponerse el albornoz. Estaba un poco húmedo pero confiaba en no llevarlo puesto mucho tiempo. Metió en el bolsillo la tarjeta de la habitación y, tomando aire profundamente para infundirse valor, abrió la puerta y salió. Por suerte, no había nadie a pesar de la hora, pero la posibilidad de que Emmett sí estuviese durmiendo hizo que su puño quedara suspendido en el aire, dudando entre llamar o no. Pero igual que si hubiera tenido vida propia, su puño cayó sobre la puerta y golpeó varias veces, disparándosele el ritmo cardiaco al límite del infarto, sobre todo cuando lo vio abrir la puerta, vestido únicamente con el pantalón del pijama y dejando al descubierto la fuerte musculatura de su torso.

Cuando Emmett abrió la puerta y vio a Rosalie frente a él, apenas podía creerlo. En un primer momento creyó que le había ocurrido algo, parecía aterrada, pero luego la vio entrar con rapidez y cerrar la puerta, apoyando la espalda en ella, y ya no supo qué pensar, mejor dicho, sí lo sabía pero no se atrevía a pensarlo.

–Rosalie, ¿qué…?

Rosalie lo silenció quitándose el albornoz y dejándolo caer a sus pies, mostrándose ante él con aquel camisón que le hacía parecer una diosa. La vio morderse el labio mientras sus pechos oscilaban debido a su respiración agitada y sus ojos brillaban con una petición entremezclada con la incertidumbre que le hizo bajar el rostro.

Emmett se acercó a ella y apoyó su frente en la suya, suspirando. "Dios, ¿será verdad?", pensó, deseando no equivocarse, lo deseaba tanto, la deseaba tanto a ella.

Llevaba un rato acostado pero no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño. Solo había pasado una noche con ella, abrazándola únicamente, pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de haber sido unas pocas horas, su cuerpo la extrañaba, extrañaba su calidez, su cercanía, incluso la tortura que había supuesto no poder acariciarla como deseaba. Y ahora, allí estaba…

Emmett se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos y supo que estaba asustada, y él necesitaba saber por qué, y por qué estaba allí. Quería hacerle el amor con desesperación, pero no podría hacerlo si no era eso lo que ella realmente deseaba, si se sentía obligada por las circunstancias o por haberse declarado mutuamente su amor, y eso era precisamente lo que había pretendido que comprendiese la noche anterior.

–Rosalie, yo…

–Necesito estar contigo –murmuró con dificultad y la mirada aguada por las lágrimas que empezaban a acudir a sus ojos, igual que el temor a equivocarse, a su rechazo. –No está siendo fácil para mí entender esto, lo que mi cuerpo está sintiendo, yo nunca…

–Ya lo sé, princesa –la abrazó contra él, aunque tal vez fue un error, pues sintió su aliento contra su piel, cálido y atrayente.

–No llevas camiseta –la escuchó decir con timidez y él contuvo a duras penas una carcajada.

–Normalmente duermo solo con el pantalón –quiso satisfacer su curiosidad, –pero anoche opté por ponerme también la parte de arriba para ver si lograba mantener alejada la tentación.

–Lo conseguiste.

–En absoluto –murmuró él, cerrando los ojos y estrechándola con más fuerza. –Estoy a un paso de quitarte ese camisón y besar todo tu cuerpo.

Rosalie se estremeció contra él, la notó temblar, y Emmett la apartó porque necesitaba leer en sus ojos el motivo, hallando solamente una petición: que no se detuviera.

La besó incapaz de contenerse más, incapaz de mantenerla alejada por su estúpida obstinación de protegerla sin pararse a pensar si era eso lo que ella quería. Sin duda estaría aterrada por la incertidumbre, por no saber lo que podría suceder, incluso por no saber cómo actuar pues, al fin y al cabo, nunca había estado con un hombre, y ahí era donde hacían aparición sus propios miedos. ¿Y si él no era lo que ella esperaba? ¿Y si no sabía tratarla como merecía?

Profundizó su beso mientras decidía dejar todo aquello aún lado. Rosalie parecía dispuesta a ello y él no iba a ser menos. Aunque…

–Necesito que me prometas algo –se obligó a separarse de ella para que lo mirara a los ojos. Rosalie asintió así que él continuó. –Prométeme que me detendrás si te sientes incómoda.

–Solo si tú me prometes que no te reprimirás –le exigió ella a cambio.

Emmett le lanzó una sonrisa de medio lado y comenzó a pasarle la yema de los dedos por la delicada línea de su clavícula, lanzando un escalofrío a lo largo de su cuerpo.

–No voy a hacerlo.

¿Era posible que esa firme promesa, que su simple voz la hiciera arder? Sí. Rosalie dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, estremecida, y aunque no sabía qué hacer, aunque no sabía qué esperar, supo que no importaba; pensar era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos porque estaba con Emmett.

Lo vio arrodillarse frente a ella, y con una mirada a mitad camino entre la picardía y el deseo, cogió el bajo del camisón y comenzó a subírselo, despacio, y aunque ella sintió que se ruborizaba al saberse desnuda frente a él, le sonrió, porque quería que continuase, quería sentir todo lo que Emmett pudiera ofrecerle.

–Levanta los brazos –le susurró, a lo que ella obedeció, viéndose desprovista del camisón un segundo después.

La mirada de veneración que brilló en los ojos de Emmett hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón. Vio que alzaba la mirada hacia su rostro, buscando la suya, y aunque no le dijo nada, Rosalie supo que era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Cuando volvió a ponerse de pie, se acercó a ella y la agarró fuertemente de la cintura, con ambas manos, como si temiera que fuera escaparse, pero Rosalie no quería estar en otro sitio más que ahí, con él.

Emmett tragó saliva. Si se hubiera mirado en el espejo en ese preciso instante, seguramente tendría cara de bobo. Había estado con muchas mujeres, demasiadas tal vez, pero no era capaz de recordar si eran más o menos bellas que Rosalie, y ahí residía todo, en que ninguna le había importado lo suficiente como para poder rememorarla en su mente. Pero la imagen de Rosalie, desnuda frente a él, enamorada y dispuesta a entregarle todo su ser no la olvidaría ni en mil años. Era hermosa, de curvas redondeadas y perfectas, como lo era toda ella, y de todos los hombres sobre la faz de la tierra, él era el afortunado al que le iba a entregar todo su amor.

Quitó una de sus manos de alrededor de su cintura y la hizo ascender por la curva que formaba su torso, deslizándose cerca de su pecho, apenas rozándolo, hasta llegar a su hombro, a su cuello. La miraba a los ojos, directamente a su rostro, sin querer perderse ninguna de sus reacciones. No le preocupaba hallar miedo en ellas, sabía que Rosalie lo detendría si así fuera, sino más bien todo lo contrario, quería disfrutar del arrebol de sus mejillas al verse turbada por su caricias, su respiración agitada saliendo cálido a través de sus labios entreabiertos, y sus ojos cerrados al abandonarse al toque de sus dedos, quería ver la expresión de su rostro al saberse amada, y al sentir placer.

Paseó la punta de sus dedos por su mejilla y bajo hasta sus labios, acariciándolos con delicadeza mientras, con la otra mano, buscaba la de ella. Le hizo apoyarla en su torso, sobre su corazón, porque quería que ella lo notase palpitar contra la palma de su mano, fuerte y rápido, y que supiese que era por ella por lo que latía así. Rosalie observó durante unos segundos su mano contra él y luego alzó su mirada hacia la suya, sonriéndole.

–Te amo –susurró él entonces, sin querer dejar duda alguna.

–Y yo a ti –respondió sobre sus dedos que aún acariciaban los labios femeninos hasta que, un segundo después, fueron sus labios los que los buscaron.

La apretó contra él, sintiendo su desnudez sobre su propia piel, sus pechos firmes y redondeados contra su torso mientras sus piernas deseaban enredarse con las de ella. Lamió su labio inferior y Rosalie respondió entreabriéndolos, y pasándole los brazos por el cuello y hundiendo sus dedos en su pelo. Aunque, de pronto, cortó el beso y separó ligeramente su rostro del suyo, buscando sus ojos, y haciéndole una petición con los suyos, mientras se mordía el labio con nerviosismo. Emmett tardó un solo instante más en comprender.

–Emmett, me gustaría… Yo quisiera…

–Soy tuyo, Rosalie –le sonrió con complicidad. –Y si yo no debo reprimirme, tampoco debes hacerlo tú.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Rosalie y depositó un suave beso en su pecho y luego otro más cerca de su cuello.

–Yo también quiero saborearte –la oyó decir entonces, recordándole las palabras que él le dijera una vez, pero antes de que pudiera hilar el pensamiento, notó que Rosalie se ponía de puntillas y alcanzaba con su boca el punto sensible de debajo de la oreja.

Emmett sintió que se tambaleaba. Nunca había escuchado algo tan sexy, ni unos labios tan sensuales lo habían torturado así. Suspiró. Rosalie mordisqueaba su cuello y luego calmaba su piel con su lengua, mandando escalofríos que recorrían toda su espina dorsal. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole mayor acceso mientras hundía una de sus manos en su larga melena rubia, queriendo disfrutar un poco más de la gloriosa sensación que le producía la boca de Rosalie sobre su piel.

–Me gusta –la escuchó susurrar y su aliento cálido golpeó contra la piel humedecida por su lengua, haciéndolo temblar. Se apartó de ella y buscó su boca, besándola con desesperación.

Tenía que calmarse, estaba demasiado excitado y necesitaba controlarse, centrar toda su atención en ella. Abandonó su boca y la hizo descender hasta su cuello, y Rosalie se dejó caer contra él, disfrutando de aquella caricia. Apoyó sus manos contra sus fuertes pectorales e inclinó su cuello, abandonada por completo a aquella sensación.

De pronto, sintió una de sus manos viajar entre sus cuerpos, elevándose hacia uno de sus pechos. Luego, acunó su redondez con la palma de la mano y comenzó a acariciar el pezón con su pulgar. Rosalie no pudo evitar gemir mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza ante esa sensación que comenzaba a instalarse en la parte baja de su abdomen. Entonces notó que Emmett pasaba su brazo por su espalda, rodeando su cintura, y la hacía curvarse hacia atrás, tras lo que su boca comenzó a descender desde su cuello hasta llegar a su otro pecho, tomando el pezón en su boca.

Rosalie creyó que le iban a fallar las piernas pero Emmett la sostenía con firmeza, mientras su lengua seguía lamiendo aquel endurecido guijarro en el que notaba se había convertido y aquella sensación en su vientre comenzaba a arder.

Entonces, Emmett se apartó, y ella abrió los ojos, aturdida, aunque no terminaba de hacerlo cuando sintió que la tomaba en sus brazos y la elevaba del suelo, llevándola hasta la cama. La depositó lentamente y luego se irguió tomándose unos segundos para observarla. Rosalie creyó por un instante que esa penetrante mirada era capaz de leer en ella, y ciertamente deseaba que así fuera, que viese la intensidad de las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior y que él provocaba. Lo vio comenzar a quitarse el pantalón y se mordió el labio, llena de curiosidad. Tenía el cuerpo perfecto, abdominales marcados, muslos contorneados… y estaba muy excitado.

Sintió que se sonrojaba profundamente. No quería mostrarse insegura, no quería que Emmett pensase que quería que se detuviese, pero nunca había visto un hombre desnudo de cerca y… El momento de asustarse llegó cuando vio a Emmett alejarse. Se incorporó levemente, apoyándose sobre los codos y estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando vio que sacaba una caja de preservativos de su maleta. Entonces, volvió hasta ella y los dejó encima de la mesita.

–Gracias a Dios, soy un hombre precavido –bromeó, tumbándose a su lado y ella sonrió, agradecida también pues no hubiera querido detenerse por nada del mundo.

Emmett la instó a tumbarse de nuevo y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla, más serio ahora.

–No sabes la de veces que he deseado tenerte así, y no me refiero a desnuda, ni en mi cama –se apresuró a aclararle. –Deseaba que me abrieras tu corazón, que me dejarás entrar en él, que me quisieras.

–Emmett… –alcanzó a susurrar, sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración.

–Creo que me enamoré de ti cuando me robaste aquel taxi en el aeropuerto –le confesó.

–No te creo –bromeó ella con una pizca de vanidad y él le sonrió.

–No pude dejar de pensar en ti en todo el camino en el taxi –admitió. –Causaste tal impacto en mí que hasta llegué a pensar que no me importaría dejar las noches de farra y dedicarte toda mi fidelidad y mi tiempo.

Aunque Emmett sonreía, aunque el tono era bastante distendido, Rosalie supo que estaba diciéndole la verdad y, conmovida, alzó su mano y le acarició el rostro. Él giró la cara y le besó la palma, y luego se inclinó a besar sus labios.

–Lo importante no es lo que suceda esta noche –la miró profundamente, –sino lo que suceda mañana y los días siguientes. Quiero estar contigo, siempre, pase lo que pase.

–Soy yo la que no quiere que te alejes de mí –declaró ella, y Emmett volvió a besarla, con más intensidad que la vez anterior.

La pasión de Emmett era arrolladora y Rosalie pronto se vio envuelta en aquella nebulosa en la que dejaba de tener control sobre sus sentidos. Solo era consciente de las manos de Emmett recorriéndola por completo, de sus labios que abandonaban los suyos para trazar con ellos los senderos que delineaban sus dedos en su piel. Entonces, una de sus manos se deslizó hacía su pecho y ella esperó con impaciencia que aquel ardor que parecía haberse aletargado, volviera a resurgir. No tardó mucho tiempo en suceder y pronto se vio dominada por el deseo de sentir aún más sus caricias, por lo que se arqueó contra él, y Emmett le respondió cubriendo su otro pecho con sus labios, con su lengua, haciéndola enloquecer. El ardor de su abdomen se extendió, descendiendo hacia su sexo y Rosalie se estremeció ante esa nueva sensación.

Fue entonces cuando Emmett se alejó de su pecho y la miró. Rosalie no era capaz de descifrar su mirada, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con lucidez, hasta que su mano bajó desde su pecho, recorriendo su cintura, llegando a su muslo. Antes de poder reaccionar, Emmett acariciaba el interior de sus piernas, ascendiendo directamente hasta su sexo. Sintió sus dedos resbalar por su carne, presionando y ella sintió como si la atravesara una flecha. Lanzó un jadeo y su cuerpo se arqueó instintivamente, buscando aquella caricia, buscando aquella sensación que, aun siendo intensa, no terminaba de llenarla. Miró a Emmett quien tenía los ojos fijos en ella, la mirada oscura, ardiente, y la respiración agitada, como si disfrutase con solo mirarla. Y ella, no se sintió incomodada, al contrario, sentía que ardía un poco más.

Emmett no podía dejar de maravillarse ante lo receptiva que se mostraba Rosalie ante sus caricias. Ahora había cerrado los ojos y tenía la sábana apretada entre sus puños, mientras sus caderas se movían de modo errático, siguiendo los movimientos de sus dedos. Verla así, dejándose llevar por el placer que él quería darle, entregándose, confiando en él plenamente, lo lanzaba a los límites de la excitación. Sabía que le había prometido no reprimirse y ciertamente le habría encantado dejarse llevar por todos sus deseos. Su sexo reclamaba sus caricias y para él, sentir aquella tibieza húmeda únicamente con sus dedos no era suficiente. Temblaba solo ante la idea de poder deslizar su lengua hacia sus suaves pliegues y saborearla, lentamente, embriagarse de su esencia, y seguir acariciándola hasta llevarla al orgasmo y sentirlo palpitar contra su boca. Dios, creía que iba a estallar de solo imaginarlo. Pero tendría que esperar, quería que su primera vez con Rosalie fuera distinta, que lo sintiese, completamente, no solo llenando su interior sino su corazón, su mente, su piel. Quería que supiera que el sexo era placer, pero entre ellos, también era amor.

Se apartó de ella y la oyó gemir en un reproche, acusando su repentina ausencia. Él sonrió ante su impaciencia y se sentó en la cama, alargándole ambas manos para que las tomase y lo imitara. Obedeció no sin vacilar, tratando de averiguar en su mirada qué se proponía y la respuesta era bien sencilla: amarla. Cruzó las piernas y tiró de ella, llevándola hacia él, instándola a sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, de frente a él.

Rosalie de pronto se vio rodeada por Emmett, refugiada en él. Sus piernas la sostenían, su cuerpo se apoyaba contra el suyo, y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda mientras su boca reclamaba la suya. La calidez de Emmett la envolvía, protegiéndola, entibiándole el corazón, turbándola. Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se aferró a él, sentirlo así era aún más placentero pues todo su cuerpo estaba en contacto con el de Emmett. La boca masculina volvió a viajar hasta su cuello y sintió su aliento cálido recorrerlo, estremeciéndola.

–Te amo, Rosalie –le susurró contra su piel. –No hay mayor dicha que la de estar entre tus brazos.

Ella suspiró y comenzó a acariciarlo; su cabello, la nuca, el cuello, la espalda, mientras con la boca buscaba también su piel. Se sentía bien, feliz, y no se le ocurría forma mejor de mostrarle sus deseos de besarlo, de tocarlo, de estar con él. Entonces, él bajó sus manos hasta sus nalgas y la hizo corcovear, haciendo que sus sexos se acariciaran.

Ambos gimieron separando sus bocas uno del otro, mirándose con ardor. Con mucha lentitud, Emmett deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y volvió a alcanzar su sexo, cálido y húmedo. Rosalie dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Emmett, dominada de nuevo por la maestría de sus dedos, pero él se negó a ir más allá. Apartando la mano de ella, la alargó hasta la mesilla de noche y cogió un preservativo. Rosalie vio cómo se deshacía del envoltorio y lo colocaba sobre su miembro, engrosado por la excitación.

Emmett besó sus labios con delicadeza mientras volvía a hacer descender una de sus manos, llevando esta vez sus dedos hasta su entrada, tanteándola. Introdujo dos de ellos y ella se sostuvo de sus hombros, curvándose hacia él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás ante la placentera sensación.

–Mírame, princesa –le pidió él entonces, y cuando hubo fijado sus ojos en los suyos, Emmett guió su miembro hacia su entrada y comenzó a penetrarla, con mucha lentitud.

Rosalie siempre creyó que sería doloroso, y le sorprendió comprobar que no era así. Al contrario, cada vez que Emmett entraba un poco más, más llena se sentía de él, comenzando a crearse una conexión entre ellos, un vínculo que a Rosalie se le antojaba irrompible. La mano de Emmett seguía sosteniendo su miembro a la vez que colocaba la otra sobre sus nalgas y controlaba sus movimientos, procurando que su cuerpo se acostumbrase a su completa invasión y que se convirtió lo más estremecedor que habían sentido nunca, ambos. Emmett soltó el aire, tembloroso, pero no apartó los ojos de ella ni un solo segundo, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a moverse y una descarga de placer los recorrió a ambos.

Él la tomó por la cintura, dictando el ritmo de sus movimientos y, aún aturdida, Rosalie consiguió controlar el vaivén de sus caderas, apoyándose en sus hombros. Entonces, Emmett tomó su rostro entre sus dos manos y comenzó a besarla con pasión, incrementando la tensión del nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su vientre pero de pronto, sus bocas se separaron y ella sintió su aliento en su oído y sus brazos rodearla completamente.

–Yo soy tuyo, y tú eres mía –susurró, aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos. –Siempre.

–Sí, Emmett, siempre –le repitió ella, y vio cómo él separaba su rostro de suyo, anclando de nuevo sus ojos a los suyos.

Supo que él no quería que apartase la vista, y ella no lo hizo. Mientras Emmett tomaba sus nalgas y le hacía curvar las caderas hacia él para intensificar el contacto, ella se vio sostenida por su mirada, la hacía elevarse cada vez más alto, pero sabiendo que nunca la dejaría caer. Emmett sería todo lo que ella quisiese que fuera, su amigo, su compañero, su protector, su amor, su cobijo, y ella rogó porque él pudiera leer en sus ojos que quería ser todo para él.

–Te amo –le dijo, no sabiendo cómo expresar todo lo que él significaba para ella, y vio sus ojos oscuros brillar, de amor, de emoción, de lágrimas.

–Dilo otra vez –le rogó.

–Te amo como jamás creí que se pudiera amar.

Emmett asaltó su boca y la apretó contra él, contra su cuerpo, contra su pecho, contra su corazón, y Rosalie percibió el sabor a sal. Y entonces sucedió, no supo cómo pero, de pronto, todo aquel placer que se arremolinaba en su vientre estalló. La dejó sin respiración, incluso podría jurar que su corazón se había detenido unos instantes, pero el nombre de Emmett en forma de grito la liberó de sus cadenas, lanzándola a las profundidades del orgasmo. Él la siguió, lo supo por el ritmo errático de sus movimientos, y por sus gemidos contra su cuello, su nombre hecho susurro y sus palabras de amor. Rosalie no pudo controlar un sollozo que brotó del centro de su pecho y Emmett buscó sus labios mientras acariciaba una y otra vez sus mejillas, enjugando aquellas lágrimas que no podían ser más que de dicha. Lo supo cuando la miró a los ojos, cuando ella le sonrió y cuando se abrazaron, aún invadidos por los últimos vestigios de placer.

La empujó suavemente y se tumbaron, él sobre ella, tras lo que, besando dulcemente sus labios, abandonó su interior, muy despacio.

–No te muevas de aquí –le pidió y escapó al cuarto de baño para deshacerse del preservativo y volver a los pocos segundos.

Cuando lo hizo, se acostó a su lado y la acurrucó cerca de él, cubriéndolos a ambos con la colcha. La miró a los ojos y secó un rastro húmedo en su mejilla, besándosela después.

–¿Estás bien? –no pudo evitar preguntarle al recordar sus lágrimas.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque le sonrió lánguidamente.

–Jamás creí que el amor pudiera ser así –le confesó.

–Yo tampoco lo sabía –le oyó decir, sintiendo al instante un nudo formándosele en la garganta y que los ojos se le humedecían.

No quería llorar pero era tal la emoción que sentía que no podía controlarla. Pero Emmett la abrazó con fuerza, mostrándole que no tenía por qué refrenarse. Lloró sobre su pecho, rodeada por sus brazos. Con esas lágrimas despediría su antigua vida, a la antigua Rosalie y vislumbró un futuro hermoso, lleno de amor, lleno de Emmett. Recordaba que él le había dicho en una ocasión que era la mujer perfecta para él, aunque ella no había estado convencida de ello. Y sí, tal vez no lo era, pero lo sería, esa noche había aprendido que podía serlo.

§ ~ * ~ §

Bella agitó su mano hacia el todoterreno, despidiéndose de Edward. Miró luego el reloj y se encaminó hacia la cafetería; llegaba justo a tiempo. Vio a Leah sentada en una mesa, hablando con la camarera aunque, al notar su presencia, agitó su mano, pidiéndole que se acercara y se sentara frente a ella.

–Estaba pidiendo la cena –le comentó. –¿Quieres algo?

–Solo un café –se dirigió a la camarera que aún esperaba, tras lo que se fue. –Yo ya he cenado.

–Siento que se haya hecho tan tarde –se disculpó Leah entonces. –Dentro de algunas semanas tengo exámenes y quería adelantar el tema de la auditoría.

–¿Cómo lo llevas? –quiso saber.

–Pues está siendo muy interesante –resopló sonoramente. –Hasta ahora, Esme está resultando todo un ejemplo de integridad y honradez.

–No pareces muy contenta –apuntó Bella con recelo.

–A nadie le gusta equivocarse –se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

En ese momento, la camarera les llevó lo que habían pedido y Leah comenzó a comer.

–Y bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? –le preguntó con curiosidad dado que, a pesar de que ya era tarde, Bella había preferido reunirse igualmente con ella a esperar al día siguiente.

–Supongo que te habrás enterado de la protesta del otro día –aventuró.

–Imagínate, aquí nunca pasa nada, así que formará parte de la historia de Forks –dijo, aunque por su tono de voz parecía que le restase importancia. –Aunque debo reconocer que no sé de dónde salió esa iniciativa. Tengo entendido que no era gente de la reserva.

–No, no lo era –le confirmó y, en ese punto, comenzó a contarle todo lo que Carlisle les había explicado a cerca de Laurent y su historia con Esme, y de sus intenciones de boicotear el proyecto en la reserva. Eso sí, tuvo la precaución de no nombrar a Jacob. Ciertamente no creía que fuese un peligro potencial para nadie y menos para Leah, a la que conocía de toda la vida, por no olvidar que estaba enamorada de él. Acusarlo podría cambiar el tono de la conversación radicalmente y no de la mejor manera.

–¿Estás queriendo decirme que todo esto se reduce a un escena de celos por parte del tal Laurent? –no pudo evitar asombrarse. Cayó en la cuenta entonces de que Jacob nunca le había hablado de las "intenciones" de su jefe, incluso dudaba que él las supiera. De pronto, pensar en él hizo que sintiese una punzada de culpabilidad. Bella no lo había incluido en los planes de Laurent, parecía no saber que era uno de sus sabuesos, pero no fue capaz de delatarlo. A pesar de todo, ella…

–Sea como sea –Bella la devolvió al hilo de la conversación, –ese hombre es peligroso. Hasta ahora no ha dado la cara, y sus artimañas no han pasado a mayores, pero creí que debías saberlo. De hecho, si decides dejar el tema de la auditoria…

–Venga ya –sacudió una mano. –No creo que sea para tanto. Pero, en cualquier caso, ¿por qué no lo denunciáis?

–¿Y lo acusamos de qué? –preguntó en cambio.

–Tienes razón. De momento, solo es un molesto grano en el culo.

Bella rompió a reír.

–Un día de estos tienes que venir a casa a pasar la tarde –le dijo. –A los demás les va a encantar conocerte.

–Sí, un día de estos –le sonrió Leah. –¿Te vas ya? –le preguntó al ver que cogía su teléfono móvil.

–Voy a mandarle un mensaje a Edward –asintió con la cabeza, –para que venga a recogerme.

–Imagino que eso quiere decir que las cosas entre vosotros se han arreglado –tanteó, aprovechando la confianza que comenzaba a cuajar entre las dos.

Vio que Bella enrojecía profundamente y Leah comenzó a reír, agitando sus manos.

–Creo que no hace falta que me contestes –continuó riendo pero, de pronto, una idea asaltó a su mente. –¿Ya se lo has contado a Jacob? –quiso aparentar que bromeaba, aunque esperaba que le contestara.

–Ya te dije que entre él y yo no hay nada, así que no creo que tenga que darle explicaciones –trató de hacerse la ofendida, aunque sonreía. –En cualquier caso, imagino que ya lo sabe porque el sábado vino a buscarme y Rosalie le dijo que me había ido a Chicago.

–¿El sábado, dices? –insistió ella, sintiendo un desagradable escalofrío recorriéndola.

–Sí, el sábado por la tarde. ¿Por qué?

–Por nada –se apresuró a decirle, y a sonreír, aunque por dentro sentía que la amargura de la desilusión hacía mella en ella. El sábado por la tarde, mientras ella estaba en Port Angeles, antes de que él fuera a su casa y la… _Cabrón._

–Bueno, Edward está fuera esperándome en el coche –dijo entonces Bella, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono.

–Tranquila, yo ya he terminado, salgo contigo –dijo sacando algunos billetes de su monedero y dejándolos en la mesa.

Salieron juntas de la cafetería aunque se detuvieron en la puerta. Edward estaba aparcado algunos metros más allá de ellas y, desde su asiento, bajó su rostro hacia la ventanilla y saludó a las dos chicas. Leah le correspondió el saludo y miró a Bella, con aire pícaro.

–¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa? –se ofreció Bella, sonriendo ante su gesto.

–No te preocupes, he traído mi coche –le dijo. –Está para que lo jubilen pero, de momento, me lleva y me trae.

–Está bien –asintió. –Sigue en pie lo de venir a casa –le advirtió antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el coche. –Por cierto…

Leah vio que Bella se giraba hacia ella pero las palabras murieron en sus labios. El sonido de un disparo resonó como un trueno en la lejanía y Bella cayó al suelo con el pecho ensangrentado.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy otra semana más!**

**El capítulo de hoy se lo quiero dedicar a mi querida amiga Romy porque es su cumpleaños! Felicidades, guapa! Te quiero un montón! Y, de paso, quiero animaros a que os paséis por su última historia "Alas de Cristal" es un JxA y os encantará. Tiene drama (a mansalva) pero mucha esperanza, os la recomiendo.**

**Y eso es todo. Espero con impaciencia vuestros comentarios.**

**Un beso y hasta la próxima semana**!


	25. Capítulo 24

CAPÍTULO 24

Edward llegó tan rápido donde estaba Bella que no fue consciente ni de cómo había salido del coche. Podría haber traspasado la ventanilla y no se habría dado ni cuenta; su mente solo era capaz de procesar la imagen de Bella, tirada en el suelo, inconsciente y con el pecho ensangrentado. Leah estaba a su lado, gritando su nombre, y él, casi de modo instintivo, colocó la palma de su mano sobre aquel orificio por el que se escapaba la vida de Bella, y sacó su teléfono.

–Está viva –oyó a Leah que le decía.

Por supuesto que estaba viva… tenía que estarlo.

Le contestaron al segundo tono pero aquellos segundos le parecieron eternos.

–¡Carlisle, han disparado a Bella!

–¿Qué?

–En el pecho –continuó él, la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas. –Hay mucha sangre.

–Presiona la herida –le indicó Carlisle con premura. –Te estoy enviando una ambulancia, ¿dónde estáis?

–Sí, ya estoy presionando… ¡estoy presionando! –gritaba con la voz rota.

–¡Edward! ¿Dónde estáis?

–Estamos enfrente de Lory's –balbuceó, alzando la mirada hacia el neón luminoso, pues no era capaz de recordar el nombre de la cafetería, y luego escuchó cómo Carlisle daba las indicaciones pertinentes al personal del hospital.

–La ambulancia ya va para allá –trató de tranquilizarlo.

–Carlisle… –la voz de Edward parecía un ruego.

–Estáis cerca, ya deben estar llegando –insistió y, tal y como había prometido, las sirenas de la ambulancia se empezaron a escuchar en la lejanía. –Voy a preparar el quirófano –añadió antes de colgar.

–Aguanta, Bella. Aguanta –sollozó Edward mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, tratando de notar su respiración. –No me dejes, mi amor –rompió a llorar, –no me dejes.

Tocó su mejilla y, sin pretenderlo, la manchó con su propia sangre y el contraste entre aquel color borgoña y su piel clara aún le hacía parecer más pálida.

–Ya llega la ambulancia –Leah apoyó una de sus manos en su espalda mientras con la otra se secaba las lágrimas. –Se pondrá bien.

Edward levantó la mirada para comprobar si era cierto lo que le decía aunque no paraba de asentir con la cabeza. Bella tenía que salvarse. Acababa de encontrarla; no podían arrebatársela tan pronto.

La ambulancia aparcó delante del todoterreno, encima de la acera, y dos sanitarios bajaron de la parte trasera, portando consigo una camilla.

–Permítame, señor –le dijo uno de ellos que trataba de tomar el lugar de un reticente Edward. –Nos hacemos cargo a partir de aquí –insistió, y antes de que Edward pudiera darse cuenta, Bella ya estaba en la camilla, le habían colocado la vía intravenosa y la conducían a la ambulancia. Estaban a punto de cerrarse las puertas cuando Edward reaccionó, y se metió de un salto en el vehículo.

–Es mi prometida –dijo al notar la mirada inquisitiva del sanitario. Si hubiera sido preciso, hubiera dicho que era su esposa con tal de que no lo echasen de allí.

Era la segunda vez en muy poco tiempo en el que entraba en un lugar que bien podía parecer una nave espacial con tanto instrumental, luces, indicadores y "bips". Los dos hombres estaban atendiendo a Bella y, aunque Edward no terminaba de entender la jerga que utilizaban, sabía que estaban esforzándose por estabilizarla, por mantenerla con vida. ¿Cuánto faltaba para llegar al hospital? El atronador ruido de la sirena le martilleaba en la cabeza y un frío mortal le recorría de arriba abajo cada vez que los auxiliares hacían algún movimiento un poco más intenso de lo normal. Pero el corazón de Bella seguía latiendo y aquel sonido electrónico en el monitor le parecía maravilloso.

De pronto se detuvieron y alguien abrió las puertas desde fuera.

–Descienda, por favor –le urgió aquel hombre.

Edward obedeció como un autómata y la camilla salió detrás de él, llevándose a Bella a la carrera hacia el interior del hospital mientras los auxiliares que la habían atendido iban recitando su tensión arterial, que Edward no sabía si era alta o baja, y la medicación que le habían ido administrando de camino allí.

–Señor, usted debe aguardar aquí –le salió al paso una enfermera.

–Pero…

–Por favor, señor –insistió ella, colocando sus manos sobre su torso, deteniéndolo, ya que su anterior petición no había surgido efecto. –Los médicos se harán cargo de ella, el Doctor Cullen ya está en el quirófano –añadió con el fin de tranquilizarlo. –Por favor, aguarde en la sala de espera.

Edward desvió la mirada por detrás de la enfermera y vio cómo Bella desaparecía a través de una de esas puertas grises de doble hoja. Ni siquiera había podido despedirse, aunque era mejor no haberlo hecho, no quería despedirse de ella; decirle adiós era rendirse, darla por perdida.

Asintió hacia la enfermera y ella le dedicó una leve aunque reconfortante sonrisa.

–Cualquier noticia que tengamos se la haré saber.

–Gracias –murmuró él dirigiéndose ya hacia aquellas butacas.

La gente que aguardaba en aquella sala a la espera a ser atendida lo miró con una mezcla de lástima y asombro. En una ciudad tan pequeña no eran muy comunes los heridos por arma de fuego.

Se dirigió hacia una de las butacas que estaba más alejada de ellos y se dejó caer, apoyando los codos en sus piernas para poder sostener su rostro sobre las palmas de las manos. Un trémulo suspiro escapó de sus labios al ritmo de sus temblorosos hombros. Lloró presa del miedo, del estupor de esa escena dantesca con Bella abatida por un disparo, y de la impotencia al sentir su vida perdiéndose sobre aquella acera, en toda aquella sangre derramada. No podía perderla, su corazón latía dolorosamente ante la idea de que muriese en aquel quirófano y, de repente, se arrepintió de no haberse despedido de ella. ¿Y si no volvía a verla? ¿Cuáles habían sido las últimas palabras que le había dicho antes de dejarla frente a la cafetería donde había quedado con Leah? ¿Le había dicho que la quería? ¿Por qué no era capaz de recordarlo?

–Edward…

El joven alzó la vista y se encontró con Leah, Jasper y Alice que corrían hacia él y, asombrado por su presencia allí, se puso en pie para recibirlos. Alice fue la primera en abrazarlo y Edward se refugió en su abrazo, rompiendo a llorar.

–Se me muere, Alice –sollozó, sumido en la desesperación.

–No digas eso –le pidió Alice tratando de calmarlo. –Ya verás cómo dentro de nada vuelve a estar en casa

–¿Qué ha sucedido? –le preguntó Jasper, apoyando su mano en su hombro. –¿Es verdad que le han disparado a Bella?

–¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Cómo sabéis…?

–Nos han llamado del hospital para avisarnos –le explicó.

–Habrá sido Carlisle –supuso Edward. –Él es quien la está operando.

Se secó las lágrimas que no tardarían en volver a correr y se sentó en la butaca, abatido. Jasper se sentó a su lado pero Alice se acuclilló delante de él, apoyando las manos en las rodillas del joven.

–No sé lo que ha pasado –alzó por fin la vista. –Ya estaba a punto de entrar en el coche cuando, de no sé dónde, ha sonado un disparo y la ha derribado.

–¿Así, sin más? –inquirió una estupefacta Alice, tras lo que miró a Leah que seguía allí, de pie, y pálida como el papel a pesar de su piel trigueña.

–Yo… no sé… –murmuró ella. –De pronto estaba despidiéndose de mí cuando cayó al suelo. Había sangre por todas partes…

–Ven, siéntate –le pidió Alice, tomando su mano. –Estás temblando.

–¿Estás bien? –se interesó Jasper y ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Vete a casa –le sugirió Edward con tono amable.

–No –negó ella rotundamente. –No hasta que nos den alguna noticia.

Edward suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

–Hay que tener confianza –trató de animarlo Jasper.

–Ya… –murmuró el joven. Pero el desasosiego le hizo dar un respingo y ponerse de pie. Empezaba a deambular por aquella sala de espera cuando vio aparecer al sheriff que se dirigía hacia él.

–Sheriff Newton –Leah se puso también en pie.

–Buenas noches a todos, por decir algo –murmuró, tomando el ala de su sombrero a modo de saludo, y respondiéndole los demás. –¿Cómo está la joven?

–Acaban de meterla en quirófano –respondió Edward en lo que parecía un lamento.

–Entiendo –asintió con gravedad. –Sé perfectamente que no es el mejor momento para esto –añadió, –pero las primeras horas en este tipo de casos pueden ser cruciales.

–Lo que haga falta con tal de que atrape a ese hijo de puta –espetó Edward apretando las mandíbulas. –Aunque no creo podamos servir de mucha ayuda. Todo fue muy rápido y no vimos nada –se giró hacia Leah quien asintió concordando con él.

–En cualquier caso, ¿podría haceros algunas preguntas? –insistió él.

El sheriff se apartó un poco, alejándose aún más de la gente y los oídos indiscretos y, libreta de notas en mano, comenzó a hablar con ellos. Alice y Jasper, mientras tanto, se sentaron en las butacas y aguardaron allí a que terminaran. Jasper le pasó a Alice un brazo por encima de los hombros y la acercó a él, tomando con su otra mano las suyas.

–Estás helada –dijo besándole los nudillos. –¿Estás bien? ¿Prefieres que nos vayamos a casa?

–No –sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza. –No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que Carlisle nos diga que Bella está fuera de peligro.

–Alice…

–Estaré más nerviosa si estoy en casa, Jasper –dijo con aflicción, y él besó su frente, accediendo.

En ese instante, vieron que Leah y el sheriff se dirigían a la salida, pero Edward detuvo a este último, como si hubiera olvidado mencionarle algo.

–Todo esto me parece sacado de una película de gánsteres y mafiosos –murmuró Alice apartando la vista. –¿Crees que ha sido cosa de Laurent?

–No lo sé –admitió Jasper, resoplando por lo bajo. –Me parece excesivo hasta para él. Por ahora solo se ha limitado a ponernos la zancadilla, pero sin llegar a estos extremos. ¿Qué tal ha ido? –dijo de repente y Alice alzó la mirada para ver que Edward se dirigía a ellos.

–El sheriff va a tener más trabajo de lo que él pensaba –susurró.

–¿Le has hablado de Laurent? –Jasper no se sorprendió cuando Edward asintió.

–Obviamente es un claro sospechoso. Incluso Leah le ha hablado de él al contarle los motivos por los que había quedado con Bella –hizo una notoria pausa. –Pero hay algo más.

–¿Cómo dices? –respondieron Alice y Jasper al unísono y Edward alzó la vista para asegurarse de que Leah aún seguía fuera y poder así confiarles la investigación del detective Anderson sobre el atentado a sus padres y sus propias sospechas acerca de su relación con el ataque a Bella.

§ ~ * ~ §

Bullet observaba desde las sombras mientras el sheriff salía del hospital y maldijo por lo bajo; un encargo tan sencillo se estaba transformando en un jodido infierno. Lo vio detenerse cerca de una chica que hablaba por teléfono tras lo que se marchó, y fue al fijarse en ella que su irritación se transformó en ira.

Ella había sido la culpable de su fallo. Tenía a la tal Bella a tiro, era un tiro limpio y certero, pero de repente se había girado a decirle algo a aquella fulana y aquel tiro que debía haberle traspasado el corazón y dejarla seca al instante, se desvió hacia su lado derecho. La había dejado malherida, eso lo tenía claro, tal vez le había perforado un pulmón, pero no tenía tan claro que muriese.

Mierda.

Era la segunda vez que fallaba y, para empeorarlo, con el mismo cliente.

Debía solucionar aquello y debía ser rápido, antes de que llegase a sus oídos que no había cumplido con el encargo.

Se jugaba mucho. Ya no solo perder un cliente y un sustancioso maletín lleno de billetes, su reputación pendía de un hilo, y quedar en entredicho en el negocio significaba la pérdida de respeto, incluso la muerte, pues nadie dudaría en enfrentársele y arrebatarle su territorio. Pero, además… no podía fallar, no estaba permitido fallar.

Volvió a mirar a aquella flacucha y una rabia amarga como la bilis le vino a la boca. Estuvo tentado de sacar su rifle M24 del maletín y saltarle la tapa de los sesos pero era preferible no llamar la atención hasta que pudiera finiquitar el encargo.

Echó mano a la parte trasera de su pantalón y palpó la culata de su automática, pero apenas había dado un paso fuera de la penumbra que lo ocultaba cuando un coche de policía se estacionó frente a la entrada del hospital. Salieron tres agentes pero uno de ellos no entró, quedándose en la puerta. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: iban a ponerle protección a la chica.

"Maldita sea"

Sintió el impulso de atravesar aquella calle e irrumpir en el hospital pistola en mano para no dejar títere con cabeza pero, hasta ahora, se había caracterizado por hacer un trabajo limpio y prolijo, y no iba a ser esta la primera vez que rompiera su rutina. Había sufrido un contratiempo y lo mejor era replegarse e idear otro plan para llegar a la chica.

Tiró furioso el cigarrillo que sujetaba entre los dientes y le echó un último vistazo a la morena.

Tal vez se daría el gustazo de dedicarle una de sus balas antes de irse.

§ ~ * ~ §

–En serio, papá, estoy bien –le repitió Leah a su padre. –Solo estoy un poco nerviosa.

–Podrías haberme llamado antes –le reprendió Harry. –Cuando me he enterado casi me da un infarto y no había forma de que contestaras el teléfono.

–No tenía cabeza para nada, ¿vale? –se defendió ella. –Además, estaba hablando con el sheriff Newton.

–Sí, sí, tienes razón –admitió finalmente su padre. –Lo importante es que estés bien y ojalá que esa chica se salve.

–Había tanta sangre, papá –murmuró ella, afligida.

–Verás cómo todo sale bien –trató de animarla. –Dicen que el Doctor Carlisle es muy bueno. En fin, ¿quieres que Seth vaya a por ti?

–No, papá –dijo con rotundidad. –No pienso irme hasta que el doctor nos diga algo. Los compañeros de Bella también están aquí –añadió. –No te preocupes, no estoy sola. Además acaba de llegar una patrulla.

–Está bien –accedió finalmente. –Pero ándate con ojo y, cualquier cosa, nos llamas a mí o a tu hermano.

–Sí, papá. Adiós.

Leah colgó el teléfono y suspiró, dejando escapar su aliento tembloroso. La imagen de Bella cayendo a sus pies con el pecho ensangrentado no abandonaría jamás su mente. Se abrazó el cuerpo al sentir un escalofrío recorrerla y echó de menos la chaqueta que se había dejado en su coche, que había aparcado en la acera de enfrente. Cuando la ambulancia había partido hacia el hospital, había cogido su coche y había ido tras ellos, aunque no era muy capaz de recordar cómo lo había hecho debido al shock de lo ocurrido. Sacó la chaqueta y cerró el coche con llave y fue entonces cuando el reflejo de los vidrios le advirtió de una presencia detrás de ella.

–Leah –escuchó la voz de Jacob y contuvo un grito a mitad camino entre el miedo y el alivio. Aunque… –Gracias a Dios que estás bien.

De pronto, Leah se vio envuelta entre los fuertes brazos de Jacob que la estrechaban contra su sólido pecho y, a pesar de tener miles de motivos para apartarse de él, no pudo evitar disfrutar de aquel calor reconfortante aunque solo fuera por unos míseros segundos. Su aroma aún seguía impregnado en ella aun habiendo pasado varios días desde aquel turbador beso que no había podido olvidar, y el contacto de su cuerpo seguía vívido en ella, siendo capaz de rememorarlo y casi de sentirlo en su propio cuerpo, una calidez que ahora la consolaba y que tanto estaba necesitando después de lo ocurrido, pero a la que debía renunciar.

Se separó de él, alejándose de su tacto, aunque él no pareció captar el mensaje pues había comenzado a acariciar su mejilla.

–Cuando me he enterado de lo que había pasado… –comenzó a decir mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, como si necesitara cerciorarse de que realmente estaba bien. –Jamás había pasado tanto miedo, Leah.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –exclamó ella haciendo oídos sordos a sus palabras y a lo que parecían significar. –¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? –le recriminó con más dureza aún. –No me digas que vienes a interesarte por Bella. ¿Vienes a cerciorarte de que tu jefe puede estar satisfecho?

–¿De qué cojones hablas? –inquirió atónito.

–No te hagas el sorprendido, no cuela –espetó ella escupiendo ironía. –Sé perfectamente que el tal Laurent está detrás de todo esto. Y lo siento por él pero Bella está viva y el Doctor Cullen va a salvarla, así que vas a darle una gran decepción.

–Yo no voy a darle nada a nadie –replicó ofendido. –No sé si Laurent tiene algo que ver con esto, pero yo no.

–¡Claro que sí! –le gritó ella. –Puede que tú no sepas nada de esto, de los planes de Laurent pero, desde el momento que te convertiste en su sabueso, eres su cómplice, por lo que eres igual de miserable que él, un criminal. ¡Un asesino! –sentenció con voz dura y temblorosa.

Las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos, lágrimas de rabia y desilusión… y él parecía tan dolido. Hipócrita.

–Y pensar que hace menos de una hora, Bella me estaba advirtiendo sobre él, temiendo que me hiciera blanco de sus maquinaciones, cuando, en realidad, de quien me tenía que prevenir era de ti.

–No, Leah. Yo no…

–Lárgate de aquí –lo cortó, llenándolo de desprecio con la mirada.

–¡No me voy a ningún lado hasta que me escuches! –sentenció él, tomándola de los brazos y sacudiéndola levemente. –Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto –le repitió, –y tampoco me puedes comparar con Laurent.

–Cállate de una vez –dijo con voz plana, monótona, hastiada. –Me importa una mierda lo que me digas –sus ojos eran duros, condenatorios e implacables. –Una bala ha perforado el pecho de Bella a dos pasos escasos de mí. He visto cómo caía inerte al suelo y la desesperación de Edward mientras taponaba vanamente la herida con sus propias manos. ¿Y sabes en lo primero en lo que he pensado? No he pensado en que podría haber sido yo la que hubiera recibido esa bala sino que tú estás metido hasta el cuello en algo tan sucio como esto.

–Leah, no.

–¿Sabes cómo suena un corazón roto? –sonrió con tristeza. –Así ha sonado el mío al darme cuenta del tipo de hombre del que me he enamorado –Leah vio asombro en la expresión de Jacob, entremezclada con algo que no pudo definir pero que no le interesaba averiguar. –Ya no me da vergüenza que te enteres de mis sentimientos hacia ti, me da vergüenza haberlos sentido alguna vez.

Sintió los labios de Jacob atrapar los suyos mientras la encarcelaba entre sus brazos, con fuerza, de forma casi tan violenta como su boca devoraba la suya. Leah maldijo su propia debilidad, que su cuerpo se empeñara en disfrutar de aquel asalto y, aunque no logró la fuerza suficiente para escapar de él, no correspondió ni a su beso ni a su abrazo, quedando sus músculos laxos, inertes, y deseando que aquella tortura que trataba de romper sus murallas acabase pronto.

Finalmente, Jacob se separó de ella y con los ojos aún cerrados y las lágrimas escapando a través de sus parpados, Leah comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

–Eres aún más despreciable de lo que creía –murmuró abriendo por fin los ojos, y Jacob vio en su oscuridad un profundo rencor hacia él. –Jacob Black, no quiero que vuelvas a mirarme, a hablarme, a detenerte cerca de mí. Para mí, has dejado de existir.

Y Jacob averiguó en ese preciso instante cómo es el sonido de un corazón al romperse.

Sin ser capaz de reaccionar en forma alguna, vio cómo Leah se alejaba de él poniendo rumbo al hospital y no dejó de observarla hasta que hubo entrado.

Tal vez ella no lo había pensado, pero él sí tenía muy presente que podía haber sido ella quien recibiese aquella bala y se le encogían las entrañas solo de imaginarlo.

Se subió en su moto y arrancó, sabía que no iba a servir de nada pero le ayudaría a desahogarse. Llegó al hotel pasados unos cuantos minutos y, saludando levemente al viejo que hacía el turno de noche, se dirigió al ascensor. Recorrió el pasillo comprobando los números de las habitaciones y, cuando llegó a la que estaba buscando, comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza e insistencia.

–¿Qué mierda…? ¿Black? –preguntó una asombrada Victoria, aunque más se asombró Jacob de verla en vaqueros y no enfundada en lycra. Sin darle ningún tipo de explicación, se metió en la habitación y se plantó en el centro, cruzado de brazos. –¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella furiosa mientras cerraba la puerta. –¿Cómo sabías dónde encontrarme?

–Digamos que no soy tan tonto como pretendo aparentar –alzó la barbilla con suficiencia. –¿Se puede saber de qué coño vais tú y el mafioso de tu jefe?

–Vuelve a hablarme así y te hago desaparecer –le advirtió amenazante.

–¿Tal y como pretendías hacer con Bella Swan? –replicó sin amedrentarse.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó visiblemente sorprendida.

–Ya te he dicho que no soy tan idiota como tú crees –le repitió. –Y sé que lo que ha sucedido esta noche es cosa vuestra.

–Tú no eres idiota, eres gilipollas –espetó ella. –Y no sé de qué cojones estás hablando –repitió a punto de perder la paciencia.

–Hablo de que habéis intentado cargaros de un tiro a Bella en mitad de la avenida principal de Forks –la miró asqueado. –Hablo de que a tu jefe se le va tanto la olla que no le importa cargarse al equipo de Esme al completo, o a la propia Esme si hace falta, con tal de que ese jodido proyecto no vea la luz.

Le pareció que Victoria iba a decir algo pero debió arrepentirse porque guardó silencio, así que Jacob continuó.

–Me asegurasteis que nadie saldría herido –le recordó. –Teníamos un trato.

–Y que nadie tiene intención de romper excepto tú por lo que veo –insistió ella. –¿Es que ya no te importa que tu padre sepa lo que ha estado haciendo su niño bonito? –lo tanteó aunque con tono burlón.

–¿Y a ti no te importa que el sheriff Newton sepa las verdaderas intenciones de tu jefe? –replicó.

–¿Eso es una amenaza?

–Tómatelo como quieras, pero si vosotros tenéis vuestros métodos para proteger vuestros intereses, yo también tengo los míos.

–Estás jugando con fuego, Jacob Black –le advirtió, sabiendo él que no era en vano.

–Siendo así, me aseguraré de que salgamos todos quemados.

–Muy bien. Si eso es todo, lárgate de una vez –masculló Victoria con las mandíbulas apretadas.

Jacob le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, queriendo demostrarle que no tenía miedo alguno, que no le importaban las posibles consecuencias que aquel enfrentamiento pudieran acarrearle. Luego salió con la misma rapidez que había entrado.

Victoria miró la puerta cerrarse, sin apenas creer lo que acababa de ocurrir en ese último minuto. ¿Alguien se había querido cargar a la historiadora? En ese instante, volvieron a llamar a la puerta e, imaginando que a Jacob se le habría olvidado echarle algo más en cara, abrió la puerta enfurecida.

–¿Qué narices…? Oh, señor Da Revin.

Laurent se limitó a hacer una mueca de disgusto y, alargando la mano, la hizo a un lado para que lo dejase pasar, tras lo que Victoria cerró rápidamente.

–Las paredes de este hotelucho parecen de papel –apuntó él señalando el tabique que servía de separación entre esa habitación y la suya, mientras se sentaba en la única silla que había. –¿Hablará? –preguntó refiriéndose a Jacob.

–No tiene prueba alguna contra nosotros así que nadie le creería –le aseguró restándole importancia.

–Puede perjudicarnos –le rebatió, –así que quiero que lo soluciones –la miró directamente a los ojos, con la misma exigencia que exudaban sus palabras.

–Sí, señor.

–Pero antes, averigua quién está detrás de esto y elimínalo –le ordenó, no dejando lugar a dudas a la naturaleza de su encargo.

Victoria tensó las facciones, asombrada por aquella petición pero se recompuso al instante; también era parte de sus habilidades aunque siempre creyó que, en esta ocasión, no tendría que hacer uso de ellas.

–Debemos entregarle su cabeza a la policía para que desvíe la atención de nosotros –continuó Laurent sin percatarse de la momentánea inquietud de Victoria. –¿Qué sabemos de la tal Swan?

–Por lo que habíamos averiguado de ella, pasa más bien desapercibida, y el único enemigo que se me podría ocurrir es la bibliotecaria si se olvida de devolver sus libros a tiempo –se encogió de hombros con hastío. –Tal vez es algún enemigo de su padre que es jefe de policía, o alguien que no quiere que el proyecto se realice bajo ningún concepto.

–Averígualo, y rápido, antes de que esto se convierta en un hervidero de policías –le exigió. –¿Cuándo vuelve James?

–Pronto, señor.

–Pronto, pronto –masculló él por lo bajo. –Espero que valga la pena –le advirtió mientras se ponía de pie.

Se cerró el botón de su americana blanca hecha a medida y con pasos medidos salió de la habitación. Sin embargo, al llegar a la suya, se deshizo de la chaqueta rápidamente lanzándola contra la cama y fue directo al minibar, bebiéndose casi de un trago una de aquellas botellitas de vodka. Abrió una segunda y le dio un sorbo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, tratando de dominar su respiración agitada y su cuerpo tembloroso.

¿Sería cierto que alguien quería impedir a toda costa que se realizase el proyecto en la reserva hasta el punto de atreverse a atentar contra el equipo de Esme? Fuera como fuese, esa noche, el blanco había sido esa joven pero, ¿y si al día siguiente era Esme?

Apuró lo que quedaba de la segunda botellita y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, suspirando hondamente. Le daba a Victoria veinticuatro horas para deshacerse de esa amenaza; si no, tendría que encargarse él, personalmente.

§ ~ * ~ §

–Sí, señor Swan –repitió Edward sosteniendo el teléfono con fuerza. –En cuanto sepa algo, se lo haré saber.

–Debo embarcar, mi avión no tardará en despegar, así que…

–Le mandaré un mensaje de texto, no se preocupe.

Edward lo escuchó suspirar.

–Gracias muchacho. Espero que ese médico sea tan bueno como dices.

–Yo también lo espero –tuvo que admitir.

–Tengo que colgar.

–Que tenga buen viaje –le deseó Edward antes de cortar, aunque sabía que las siguientes podían ser fácilmente las peores horas de su vida.

Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y volvió a reunirse con sus amigos. Alice charlaba con Leah, más bien trataba de tranquilizarla, y Jasper le pidió a Edward con la mirada que se sentase junto a él.

–¿El padre de Bella ya viene de camino?

Edward asintió, pasándose nerviosamente una mano por el cabello.

–Jamás imaginé que la primera conversación que tendría con él sería informándole de que su hija está en un quirófano luchando por sobrevivir.

–Ya lo sé –le palmeó la espalda, –pero lo mejor era que le avisases tú. ¿Y su madre?

–Vive en la costa este así que no llegará hasta por la mañana –le explicó, denotando impaciencia en su tono de voz. –¿Por qué tardan tanto? –se levantó de súbito de la butaca, –llevan más de dos horas ahí dentro.

–Tranquilo –Jasper lo siguió, –si tuvieran alguna noticia, ya nos habrían avisado.

–Esta espera me está matando –Edward se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, –y también la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ella más que desear ser yo quien ocupe su lugar en ese quirófano.

–No hables así –Jasper le pasó el brazo por los hombros. –Bella se pondrá bien.

Edward asintió y cruzó fuertemente los brazos sin saber qué hacer con el temblor de sus manos. Tenía la mirada perdida y llena de lágrimas y, con cada minuto que pasaba, sus esperanzas se esfumaban y la suposición de que había habido complicaciones tomaba un carácter mucho más certero. Otro sobresalto al corazón hizo que se le agitase la respiración.

–Voy a ver si saben algo –espetó de repente, dirigiéndose hacia la recepción, aunque Jasper lo enganchó del brazo enérgicamente y se lo impidió.

–Te van a decir lo mismo que hace diez minutos cuando fuiste a preguntar: que aún no han salido del quirófano.

Edward hizo el ademán de liberarse de su agarre, pero supo al instante que tenía razón así que, resignado y cabizbajo, volvió a derrumbarse en la butaca. Alzaba la cabeza para apoyar la espalda contra el respaldo cuando vio que Carlisle se acercaba a ellos, aún enfundado en aquella bata verde. Se formó algo de revuelo pues los cuatro a la vez se dirigieron hacia él pero la mirada de Carlisle estaba fija en Edward quien temió leer en ella. Sintió un repentino terror de saber, de preguntar y recibir una respuesta que no era la deseada, y que las pocas esperanzas a las que aún podía aferrarse se esfumasen de un plumazo.

Fue Alice quien dio el paso hacia lo inevitable.

–¿Cómo está Bella?

–Se salvará –respondió más serio de lo que a Edward le habría gustado.

–¿Qué sucede, Carlisle? –preguntó aún conteniendo el aliento.

–Nada –sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo por fin. –Es solo que no extraigo balas muy a menudo –hizo una mueca que respondía a lo inconcebible de la situación.

–Entonces, ¿puedo verla? –le pidió, sintiendo que la sangre volvía a recorrer sus venas, aunque la momentánea seriedad de Carlisle hizo que su pulso se detuviese unos segundos. –¿Qué pasa? Acabas de decir que…

–Está muy débil –admitió finalmente, apesadumbrado. –La… la hemos perdido durante unos segundos.

Edward colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, agarrando la bata entre sus puños y con un ruego en la mirada.

–Es cierto que no está fuera de peligro pero lo conseguirá.

–Déjame verla, aunque sea un instante –murmuró temiendo que la voz le fallase.

–Está sedada, Edward.

–Por favor –apretó las mandíbulas, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

Carlisle pareció sopesarlo durante unos segundos pero acabo accediendo.

–Tendrás que ponerte una bata, mascarilla y…

–Me meteré en una maldita burbuja si hace falta –lo cortó notablemente aliviado, aunque impaciente.

–Ven conmigo –le indicó, y Edward sintió que su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia, obedeciéndole.

Se giró durante un instante y su mirada se cruzó con la de sus amigos quienes, en ese breve segundo, le transmitieron todo el apoyo y la fuerza que iba a necesitar para enfrentar ese momento. Siguió a Carlisle y atravesaron aquella puerta gris de dos hojas por la que había visto a Bella desaparecer horas antes y esa rara atmósfera de hospital, húmeda y aséptica, le golpeó fuertemente los sentidos. Lo hizo pasar a una pequeña sala con poco más que un escritorio, una camilla y un pequeño armario de donde sacó una bata como la suya pero de color azul pálido, una mascarilla, un gorro para cubrirse la cabeza y otras dos piezas parecidas a este último pero un poco más pequeñas para los pies. Carlisle le ayudó a atarse la bata por detrás y a colocarse la mascarilla y, cuando estuvo listo, le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Entraron en la zona de cuidados intensivos donde hacía guardia uno de los policías que había mandado el sheriff Newton y Carlisle le hizo una seña indicándole que todo estaba bien. Luego, siguieron por un corredor y condujo a Edward hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones, aunque se detuvo frente a él antes de dejarlo pasar.

–Edward, puede que te impresione verla así –le advirtió. –La bala le ha perforado un pulmón, así que sigue conectada a la ventilación asistida.

Edward dio un paso más hasta alcanzar la ventana que había en la parte superior de la puerta y se asomó. El corazón se le encogió por el miedo y la impresión al verla así, rodeada de monitores, goteros y aquel tubo que salía de su boca y que estaba conectado a un respirador. Se giró y miró a Carlisle, quien comprendió viendo en sus ojos llorosos todos sus temores e inquietudes.

–Confío en que será solo durante algunas horas –le explicó. –Bella es fuerte, se recuperará pronto. Tienes solo unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo? –quiso asegurarse. Edward asintió rápidamente, así que le abrió la puerta, permitiéndole pasar.

La tristeza que embargó a Edward al tener a Bella frente a él fue tan profunda que rozaba el dolor físico. Notaba cada latido de su corazón golpear violentamente contra sus costillas que parecían haberse estrechado alrededor de sus pulmones pues apenas era capaz de respirar, sentía que se ahogaba, y el sollozo que se le había anudado en la garganta aún se lo ponía más difícil.

Parecía tan frágil, tan indefensa… Estaba muy pálida y unas violáceas sombras oscurecían sus párpados. Sus facciones estaban tensas, como si estuviera sumida en un dolor insoportable a pesar de la sedación, y aquel tubo saliendo de su boca tornaba aquella imagen aún más turbadora. La sábana la cubría solo hasta la cintura por lo que dejaba a la vista el vendaje que cubría todo su torso. En la zona desnuda de las clavículas había algunos electrodos que estaban conectados mediante cables a los monitores que marcaban su ritmo cardíaco, fuerte y constante, y Edward rogó para que continuara así.

Se acercó más a ella pero reprimió los deseos de tocarla, como si en su piel habitase alguna clase de virus letal con el que pudiera contagiarla con un simple roce de su piel, así que se inclinó lentamente y besó su frente a través de aquella mascarilla que le tapaba la nariz y la boca. Deseaba tanto abrazarla, sostenerla y darle cobijo contra su cuerpo, como si así pudiera darle sosiego, librarla de todo su sufrimiento…

Ella no merecía algo así, no merecía estar en esa cama, enganchada a todos esos aparatos, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. De pronto, la certeza de que él era el causante de todo lo ocurrido penetró en su mente. Parecía que todos los que estaban a su alrededor, todos a los que él amaban debían sufrir. Primero sus padres, luego Bella… como si estuviera maldito.

Pero no, sus padres estaban recuperándose y ella también lo haría, se salvaría, y él no se separaría de ella ni un instante. Lo que Bella merecía era una vida larga y feliz, y él sería el encargado de entregarle esa felicidad, la misma que ella le brindaba con su mera presencia.

No pudo soportarlo más y alargó su mano hasta alcanzar su fino brazo con la punta de sus dedos. Le estremeció sentir la calidez de su piel y no pudo reprimir un sollozo al saber que esa tibieza también irradiaba vida, la que marcaban esos monitores con aquel ritmo constante, perseverante.

–No te rindas, nena –murmuró apretando cariñosamente su mano. –No voy a poder vivir sin ti así que no me abandones, ¿vale? Ahora me tengo que marchar pero dentro de un rato volveré a convencer a Carlisle para que me deje verte de nuevo –se inclinó y volvió a besar su frente. –Te amo, Bella.

Edward fue hacia la puerta pero se giró por última vez a verla antes de salir. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, tiró del gorro y de la maldita mascarilla y los tiró al suelo. Luego apoyó la frente en la pared y rompió a llorar.

§ ~ * ~ §

Todavía no amanecía cuando Victoria volvió a su coche. Sus primeras indagaciones no habían dado frutos así que debía estar haciendo el planteamiento incorrecto. Cerró la puerta de mala gana y apoyó la frente en el volante.

"Piensa, Victoria, piensa"

Se había acercado a Lory's pero la policía seguía revisando el escenario del crimen y no había podido acercarse aunque, por los lugares en los que se estaba intensificando la búsqueda, Victoria llegó a la conclusión de que el disparo había sido realizado desde lejos por, posiblemente, un francotirador y, por la distancia que había hasta los edificios de la acera de enfrente, debía haber utilizado un arma de gran calibre.

Ahí era donde quedaba fuera de juego cualquier aficionado pues no todos los sicarios podían tener acceso a ese tipo de armas. Sin saber de dónde salió aquel pensamiento, su mente se desvió repentinamente hacia un posible exmilitar y un hormigueo en las venas le ratificó que iba por el buen camino.

Se irguió en el asiento inquieta por la anticipación y dejó que aquella idea fluyese. La idiosincrasia de un militar era cumplir órdenes, y cumplirlas correctamente y, en este caso, no había sido así, por lo que ahora, su único objetivo sería terminar su tarea, incluso estaría molesto por haber fallado.

Podía imaginárselo como un león al acecho, buscando el momento adecuado para saltar sobre su presa y, para ello, debía estar cerca…

Arrancó rápidamente y se dirigió al hospital aunque detuvo el coche una manzana antes de llegar. El resto del trayecto lo hizo a pie, tratando de analizar la situación de los edificios más próximos, la posición más ventajosa, aunque con cautela por si aún seguía por la zona. También reparó en el coche de policía estacionado en la puerta del hospital y el policía que estaba allí, vigilando el acceso: le habían puesto vigilancia a la historiadora.

Se alejó cruzando la calle hasta la acera de enfrente y se colocó mirando justo hacia la entrada, desde donde se podía controlar quién entraba y quién salía, incluso los movimientos del policía. Sin embargo, las luces de las farolas habrían expuesto fácilmente a cualquiera que hubiera permanecido allí más tiempo del necesario, llamando de esa forma la atención, así que Victoria comenzó a mirar a izquierda y derecha. Sonrió. Daba la casualidad de que, al lado de uno de los árboles que recorrían toda esa acera, había una farola fundida de forma muy conveniente. ¿Casualidad? Victoria no lo dudó y fue hacia allí. Esa posición, se desviaba unos cuantos pasos de la visión directa pero seguía siendo total.

"¿Ciertamente has estado aquí?", se preguntó Victoria.

La ausencia de movimiento y de más coches policiales le hicieron pensar que no había podido actuar, tal vez, había llegado más tarde que aquella patrulla de vigilancia. Victoria suspiró. O tal vez estaba de nuevo equivocada y no había asomado las narices por allí.

Bajó la mirada con resignación y, entonces, lo vio. Reprimiendo un gemido de alivio, sacó los guantes de cuero de los bolsillos de su cazadora y se los colocó mientras se agachaba para mirar más de cerca. Eran tres colillas de la misma marca de cigarrillos, algo que podía ser muy común en la puerta de un hospital, donde los familiares de los allí ingresados salían a fumar, pero no tan común en la acera de enfrente y justo al pie de un árbol a oscuras.

Victoria tomó una de ellas con cuidado y la estudió. Para mayor satisfacción, la marca de aquellos cigarrillos no era nada corriente, de hecho, no creía que fuera tan fácil de encontrar. Además, las tres tenían muescas muy particulares en el filtro, muescas de haber sido sujetadas con los dientes.

Definitivamente, el sicario había estado allí, y estaba nervioso, se sentía impotente al no poder finiquitar el encargo. Ahora, el león se sentía atrapado y era mucho más peligroso e imprevisible, incluso arriesgado.

Victoria volvió a su coche. Esperaba que aquellos policías de tres al cuarto hicieran honor a la formación recibida en la academia pues no sería nada descabellado que el sicario se colase en el hospital a acabar el trabajo y matar a Bella con sus propias manos…

…si Victoria no lo mataba a él antes.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Ya sé que he tardado un montón en actualizar pero se me han juntado varias cosas a la vez y he tenido que hacer un break. He tenido exámenes, me han hecho una nueva terapia en el brazo, la peque ha estado malita y… ¡tachán! ¡He publicado "Mi corazón en tus manos"!**

**Para las que me leéis desde el principio, fue mi primer long-fic y mi sueño de convertirlo en libro se ha hecho realidad. Está a la venta en Amazon tanto en libro impreso como formato kindle. Ojalá muchas os animéis a comprarlo ¡Me haría muy feliz! Podéis encontrar los links en mi perfil :) ¡gracias!**

**Espero que la demora haya valido la pena y os haya gustado el capi. ¿Creeis que Victoria llegará a tiempo de detener a Bullet? ¿Y qué hacemos con Jacob? jeje**

**Os mando besazos enormes a todas y aprovecho para desearos una Feliz Navidad. Espero que celebréis estos días en compañía de vuestros seres queridos y sean unas fiestas muy felices para todos.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo de "Sizigia"!**


End file.
